El angel que deje ir
by Krystel01
Summary: Que pasaria cuando le huyes al amor y terminas encontrandote con el de una manera muy diferente a la que soñaste
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer su servidora solo tratara de hacer una buena historia con esos personajes. Claro que será una historia donde todos serán humanos; Edward y Alice, bella y Emmett claro que Rosalie y Jasper son hermanos.

Cap.1 **El ángel que deje ir.**

Bellapov

Edward y yo estábamos en la casa de el haciendo tonterías solamente escuchando música o hablando de libros y de cierto modo lo amaba pero tenia miedo de decirlo por temor a no ser lo suficiente para el.

-Bien bella y que dices creo que es mucho mejor el libro de romeo y Julieta que cumbres borrascosas por que sigo sin entender como te gusta ese libro- me dijo con una sonrisa porque sabia que yo me enfadaría con ese comentario y el amaba hacerme enojar.

-Claro que no Sr. Cullen de donde saco usted esa deducción?- le conteste yo fingiendo enojarme con el.

-pues de que todos los personajes son unos **egopodos **(**para los q, se pregunten k es significa egoístas, es una palabra k inventaron mis amigas y me gusta esa palabra así k la dejo**) y no tienen ningún buen valor ético- me contesto el muy serio pero con un tono burlón.

-Bueno Sr. Perfección no todos podemos ser unos seres ideales como tu- le dije con una sonrisa y tomándole la mano ya que estábamos sentados en el piso de su habitación y con discos y libros regados por todo el piso.

-Yo no soy perfecto pero tú si- me dijo muy en serio pero en el fondo de sus ojos verdes podía ver ternura.

-Edward somos amigos no podemos…- le conteste asustada al temer que dijera que le gustaba yo no era suficiente para el.

-Si podemos mira quiero que escuches una canción- me dijo muy concentrado en algo, me tomo de la mano y me llevo al piso de abajo donde entramos a la sala de música y empezó a tocar en el piano mientras cantaba.

(Canción: Cuando me enamoro- Enrique Iglesias)

**Si pudiera bajarte**

**Una estrella del cielo**

**Lo haría sin pensarlo**

**Dos veces**

**Porque te quiero, ay,**

**Y hasta un lucero**

**Y si tuviera el naufragio**

**De un sentimiento**

**Seria un velero en la isla **

**De tus deseos,**

**De tus deseos**

**Pero por dentro entiende**

**Que no puedo**

**Y a veces me pierdo…**

**(Coro)**

**Cuando me enamoro**

**A veces desespero,**

**Cuando me enamoro,**

**Cuando menos me lo espero,**

**Me enamoro se detiene el tiempo me viene el alma al**

**Cuerpo,**

**Sonrió, cuando me**

**Enamoro**

En ese momento estaba llorando porque Edward me estaba diciendo todo lo que sentía por mi y justo cuando pensé eso el me miro con una dulzura infinita.

**Si la luna seria tu premio, **

**Yo juraría hacer**

**Cualquier cosa,**

**Por ser su dueño, ay, por **

**Ser su dueño**

**Y así en tus sueños **

**Escuchas el llanto de mis lamentos, **

**En tus sueños no sigas**

**Dormida,**

**Que es verdadero, ay, **

**No es un sueño, no**

**Y em alegro que **

**A veces al final**

**No encuentres un momento, ooh no**

**Coro(x 2)**

Edwardpov

Al terminar de cantar la canción espere un momento antes de voltear a ver la reacción de ella pero nunca me imagine que al voltearme ella saldría corriendo por la puerta y al tratar de seguirla encendió su auto Mercedes Ultimo modelo negro y se largaría mas rápido de lo que pensé, porque me hacia esto bella si ella era tan linda y me hería de esta manera que yo la insulte o algo así no ya se soy un imbecil la asuste al decirle que la amo, seguí con esos pensamientos deprimentes hasta que llegue hasta mi habitación y me tire en la cama para llorar por lo que había sucedido si esto era totalmente patético, si Emmett mi mejor amigo y hermano de bella me viera se burlaría y se doblaría en el piso de la risa.

Por las lagrimas o el sueño no se me dormí tan profundamente como cuando te dan medicina para la gripa y no desperté hasta en la mañana vi el reloj digital en mi mesita de noche eran las 5:00 Am.

No fui al instituto porque allí estaría bella lo único que se me ocurría era largarme irme lo mas lejos de Forks y terminar la escuela en algún otro lado.

Al escuchar que mi padre había llegado de trabajar Salí de mi habitación para hablar con el.

-Papa me quiero ir de aquí- le dije con toda resolución sin vacilar.

-Pero por que algún problema en la escuela- me dijo el preocupado sentándose en la mesa del comedor.

-claro que no pero no quiero fastidiar a bella y seguir hiriéndome a mi mismo no soy masoquista – le conteste dejándome caer en la silla con enojo.

-Pero Edward si tú nunca molestas a bella yo…..- me estaba diciendo cuando lo interrumpí.

-por favor padre- le dije con frustración.

-entonces cuéntame que sucedió- me dijo con comprensión en la voz.

Y pues Empezé a contarle lo que había sucedido ayer y al terminar mi relato pareció entender.

-bueno hijo pues si lo que cuentas es terrible pero no tanto para abandonar la ciudad- me dijo con indecisión en los ojos.

-por favor padre nunca te e pedido algo tan difícil como esto pero por favor prometo que vendré para las fiestas o lo que quieras pero ayúdame con esto- le rogué no les miento que aparte cuando pedí mi Ashton Martin y Mi Volvo planteado no había rogado por nada estaba dispuesto hasta ponerme de rodillas.

-Pues esta bien si quieres te mudaras a New York donde esta trabajando tu mama y así ella te ayudara a encontrar un apartamento, pero tendrás que vivir tu solo con las reglas que te imponga tu mama, entiendes- me dijo mi padre con seriedad.

-claro papa que lo se muchas gracias me voy a empacar para ir con mama mañana- le dije con alegría corriendo hacia mi habitación.

-Espera Edward- me detuvo mi padre

-si-le conteste con temor a que me dijera que no podría ir.

-No te vas a despedir de tus amigos- me pregunto mi padre Carlisle.

-pues si creo que los llamare por teléfono mejor no quiero crear un espectáculo aparte se que Alice no me va a dejar ir sin explicaciones y no quiero decirle que su mejor amiga me lastimo eso crearía problemas y no es justo que solo por mis sentimientos no correspondidos suceda tanto así que mejor les llamo- le conteste tratando de no alterarme.

-Bueno si tu lo dices yo llamare a tu madre que iras mañana y tendré que darte de baja en el instituto- me dijo mi padre casi haciendo una lista mentalmente a el nunca se le olvidaba nada creo que su memoria era casi tan buena como la de los vampiros (;-*).

-bien hazlo llamare a jazz y a los demás, deséame suerte- le dije con una triste sonrisa.

-claro hijo solo no hagas cosas de las que luego te arrepientas- me dijo al entrar en su oficina.

-claro- le conteste con voz monótona, al entrar en mi habitación supe que iba a hacer algo muy difícil para mi; despedirme de mis queridos aunque odiosos mejores amigos; el payaso y **mafufo** de Emmett (**otra palabra de mis amigas creo que quiere decir ridículo**), el genial y calmado de Jasper, la loca y duende de mi hermana Alice que la adoro y por supuesto a la presumida pero buena amiga de Rosalie los extrañare demasiado pero todo por ti mi amor.

Empezé a marcarle a jazz me arme de valor cuando contesto.

-Hola como estas Edward- me contestaron de la otra línea.

-pues nada que te extrañare de veras amigo- le dije con tristeza evadiendo lo que de verdad queria decir.

-porque me suena a despedida Edward- me dijo alarmado jazz.

-pues la verdad es que mañana me voy a mudar a New York y mi madre me va a ayudar a buscar un apartamento- le dije al fin lo malo de mis noticias.

-¿Qué? Edward por que te vas por eso no viniste hoy verdad es culpa mía…..- empezó a exagerar como siempre creo que el que Jasper fuera el novio de Alice le estaba empezando a afectar se le pego lo hiperactivo (uno de los únicos bueno el único que obtuvo mi aprobación y claro que nada tuvo que ver el hecho de que fuera mi mejor amigo).

-calma jazz no nada de eso es difícil de explicar todas las razones pero te seguiré hablando esta bien me tengo que ir- le dije despidiéndome por ultima vez y lo único que le podía prometer un llamada.

Ahora le hablaría a Emmett, bien prepárate mentalmente para lo que diga.

-Hola habla Emmett el mejor en la cama y otras cosas- me dijo Emmett en su dizque voz sexy.

-Hola Emmett te quiero decir algo, **bedmaster** (**quiere decir algo así como maestro en la cama por lo k Emmett dijo antes**)- le dije con poca alegría.

-Ay Edward deberías trabajar en las **Hot lines (líneas calientes creo k son llamadas porno como sabrá Emmett de ellas no lo se**) tienes una voz sexy pero también funcionaria si te cambiaras de nombre a Emmett el **bedmaster** te doy permiso de usar mi nombre, eh solo que cobraría regalías- me dijo como siempre iba extraña su sentido del humor.

- me voy Emmett- le dije sin ninguna emoción.

-Que al fin te vas a la chin…- dijo Emmett muy alegre al interrumpirlo antes de que terminara la palabra.

-claro que no en ese caso nos iríamos tu, Jasper y yo juntos no te parece- le dije contestándole su bromita.

-Ay si verdad y tomados de la mano para no perdernos- me contesto Emmett siguiéndome el juego. (Yo me reí a la imagen metal de Edward, Jasper y Emmett tomados de la mano)

-bueno yo me voy mañana a NEW YORK Emmett no al otro lugar del que hablamos- le dije a Emmett para acabar con esto de una vez.

-….mmmm….-solo se escuchó de la otra línea.

-Emmett voy a mudarme a otra ciudad lejos de tu linda voz al menos en persona lamentablemente no por teléfono- le dije lentamente porque seguramente no lo había captado a la primera no es que mi amigo fuera retrasado solo un poco lento para ciertas cosas aunque el quería ser locutor y en eso si que era muy bueno su padre el que fuera ser mi suegro era dueño de una televisora y una radiodifusora y el ahí tenia un show llamado "El ojón de Emmett" tenia un buena audiencia creo que hasta tenia sus fans, si Emmett pueden creerlo.

-Nooooo! Edward y luego que voy a hacer para inspirarme en mi show sin tu sexy cuerpo presente en la cabina, a ver si yo iba a ofrecerles a las chicas que si tu te quitabas la camiseta bailarías para ellas oh! pero bella ser pondría celosa opps! se me escapo yo no dije nada- me dijo entre las palabras atropelladas.

-Ahora Emmett desembucha o voy te pateo tu peludo y sudoroso trasero- lo amenacé porque si lo que Emmett decía era cierto mi bella si me amaba.

-pues no se ssssss… la sssss. Línea sssss. Se corta sssss… voy en un túnel ssss… no te oigo Edward sssss… y Emmett no tiene peludo el trasero sudoroso si pero peludo no sssss…. Rose me depiló ssssss…. Auch sssss… - el fingió que le fallaba la señal, no pero si mi amigo era estupido.

Puse los ojos en blanco por la estupidez de Emmett.

-En primer lugar Emmett estas en tu casa y que yo sepa en tu casa no hay túneles esta bien que esta grande pero no tanto, no manches y en segunda mejor me voy si-le dije aun riéndome de el.

-Bien Edward adiós me hablas cuando llegues a New York-me dijo Emmett.

Solo me faltaba Rosalie con bella hablaría en persona para saber sobre lo que su hermano Emmett dijo de celos, al marcarle me contesto hasta el tercer timbrazo.

-Hola mas vale que sea para algo importante porque me estaba haciendo mi manicura y se me va a arruinar- em contesto la rubia.

-claro que lo es mi querida amiga- le conteste con tristeza.

-bueno Edward que es dilo ya- me dijo con desesperación.

-Esta bien que tienes que decir acerca del depilado trasero de Emmett, eh, como no te vomitaste, tu! la reina de belleza- le dije em broma.

- A nada solo que para la belleza se necesitan sacrificios, lagrimas y mucho dolor, aparte porque lo preguntas ya lo viste me quedo precioso de veras sin un solo pelo en….- la interrumpí antes igual que su novio Emmett ambos eran tan pervertidos.

-claro que no me hubiera quedado ciego; el bedmaster me lo dijo hace rato que le hable- le dije un tanto molesto.

-Assh que lastima y no creo que hubieras llamados para hablar del hermoso y depilado culo de Emmett a que no- me dijo en serio.

-No… me voy a New York mañana, Rose- le dije a la rubia.

-que, porque, no lo hagas te extrañaremos un montón Edward a parte a quien molestaría Emmett en sus bromas- me dijo con tristeza.

-Pues para las bromas queda Jazz y me tengo que ir Rose pero seguiré hablando adiós- le dije a Rose.

-esta bien chico sexy que bueno que avisas para pegar anuncios de se busca nuevo sex simbol para la Forks High School, adiós- me dijo Rose.

Bien acabe de decir adiós a mis amigos ahora solo faltaba Bella; me dormí algo inquieto esa noche soñé que bella se casaba con alguien que no era yo y eso era terrible pero yo no era quien para decidir sobre su vida, al levantarme me arregle para ir llevar a bella a la escuela y así platicar con ella no dejaría que se me escapara otra vez, al llegar encare a bella que estaba saliendo de su casa y para mi mala fortuna se veía muy hermosa lamentablemente era mi ultima oportunidad de verla.

-Bella quisieras que te llevara a la escuela- dije lo mas caballeroso que pude.

Ella se sonrojo pero que hermosa se veía al sonrojarse, no Edward concéntrate.

-Si claro- le abrí la puerta y la cerré con cuidado.

-como amaneciste hoy?- le pregunte

-Bien- solo me dijo eso pero que es bien, hay otras palabras no, assh.

-solo eso- le dije un poco más serio.

-si por ahora- y al llegar a la escuela estacione el volvo y cerré con seguro todas las puertas y como solo yo podía abrir las puertas porque yo tenia el control master no le quedo de otra que quedarse ahí.

-Bien este es el asunto yo me voy hoy a New York pero no tome un vuelo más temprano porque tenía que resolver una duda que te concierne a ti, ¿me amas o no? Solo di si o no- le pregunte muy seriamente.

-puess…. Si – me dijo ella mi corazón salto de alegría ella si me amaba.

-entonces quieres que me vaya o me quede?- le pregunte todavía mas interesado en su respuesta.

-No- me dijo; ¿Que?

-Como me amas y quieres que me vaya no lo entiendo explícame- le suplique.

-pues el asunto es que tengo a alguien mas que me ama y no le puedo romper el corazón lo siento creo que será mejor así- me lo dijo con tristeza en los ojos.

-Solo una ultima cosa quien es?- le pregunte con voz monótona.

-Es Jacob Black- me dijo con resolución.

-bien, gracias, bye- le dije sin ninguna expresión en la voz y le abrí los seguros ella se bajo y acelere directo a el aeropuerto con mis maletas en el auto, ni modo a empezar una nueva vida sin el amor de mi vida iba a ser difícil.

Bueno espero tomatazos, burlas, comentarios, sugerencias u lo que se le parezca aquí estoy yo para atenderlos pero eso si les aclaro que no voy a poder estar actualizando muy seguido porque como no tengo Internet en mi casa si tengo comp. Pero no Internet tengo que estar yendo al ciber y pues ahorita no hay mucho dinero pero eso si les seré fiel al seguir escribiendo esta historia y actualizare cuando pueda y si no es mucho pedir por fa dejen R R o en el botoncito de debajo de la pagina si. ;)

Los quiere

xoxo

Krystel01


	2. Chapter 2

**2.- Solo quiero olvidar**

Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer su servidora solo tratara de hacer una buena historia con esos personajes. Claro que será una historia donde todos serán humanos; Edward y Alice, bella y Emmett claro que Rosalie y Jasper son hermanos.

**Epov**

Al ir de camino a New York para olvidar mi pena de amor solo no lograba sacarme de la cabeza la sonrisa de Bella ni su aroma solo nada de ella se queria desprender de mi pero tenia que encontrar un modo una forma o alguien que me ayude a olvidarla pues la verdad todo al anochecer sus recuerdo fueron atenuándose tal vez la noche es mi anestesia porque de verdad necesitaba dejar al Edward que amo a Bella para reconstruir mi vida; tres horas después me encontré con mi madre esperándome en la terminal con una sonrisa que no veía hace meses porque ella había estado muy concentrada en un trabajo y ella queria terminarlo, al acercarme me abrazo y me empezó a contar su vida aquí.

-Hola Edward te extrañado muchísimo solo espero que te adaptes a la loca vida de los neoyorquinos porque yo sencillamente me perdía bastante a menudo aquí…..- solo la escuchaba sin escucharla porque ahora que poco a poco había superando mi amor por Bella solo me sentía muerto en vida porque Bella fue de esos amores que no olvidas fácilmente, luego de recorrer el camino hasta el auto de Esme ella adoraba a su Bentley Azure color plateado (a esta familia le gusta llamar la atención yo creo) cuando subimos al convertible con asientos de piel y motor de V8 cuando llegamos a un edificio muy elegante me sorprendí porque al principio yo pensé que era de Esme pero al abrir la puerta del apartamento 1001 descubrí que parecía muy lujoso pero sobre todo no parecía de Esme.

-Bien que opinas te gusta?- me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No lo se es muy bonito, porque?- le conteste confundido y dejando las maletas en el suelo.

-Pues nada que este es tu nuevo apartamento acordamos tu padre y yo que nosotros te pagaremos tu apartamento con tal de que nos traigas excelentes calificaciones de la escuela, prometido- me dijo con alegría Esme.

-si claro me encanta, gracias muchas gracias y dile a papa que de verdad lo admiro por ser tan paciente y no darnos en adopción a Alice y a mi- le dije con una sonrisa melancólica a mi mama.

-si Edward lo haré cuídate mucho- me dijo despidiéndose de mi con un beso en la mejilla.

Ahora me quedaba llamar a mis amigos sobre mi llegada pero antes que nada siquiera terminaba de pensar eso cuando el teléfono del apartamento empezó a sonar con un tono muy exigente y empecé a desear que no fuera la loca de mi hermana para reclamarme acerca de mi tan heroica huida (nótese el sarcasmo) cuando mi mas horrible pesadilla se cumplió.

-**Bueno esta el maldito bastardo que tengo por hermano mal agradecido que le habla su hermana preocupadísima de que no se haya caído el avión o de aperdis que la presión no te haya hecho mas imbecil**- me empezó a gritar Alice eso ya lo sabia de ante mano por eso no le dije nada pero aquí vienen sus reclamaciones.

-Si esta mas no quiere hablar con la duende que tengo de hermana que no entiende nada de mis razones a y claro solo hice esto para ver como reaccionabas- le dije en broma.

-SI CLARO USTED SEÑOR CULLEN ECHEME SUS TORITOS AL CABO AQUÍ ESTA SU TORERA ESTRELLA NO!, DEJA DE ESTAR HACIENDOME ENOJAR Y DIME PORQUE TE FUIESTE ASI IMBECIL- me dijo con un tono aun mas agudo Wow si seguía así me dejaría permanentemente sordo.

-Clámate Allie solo que no queria hacer un circo con mi huida de Forks- le dije lo mas sereno posible así a lo mejor y por algún extraño milagro se le prendía el foco y recordaba que era humano para que yo este apuntando sus berrinches de tipo **plancartesco** (aclaración ella era una maestra mía que si gritaba demasiado y si me da miedo recordarla) y pues es obvio que con el humor en el que se encontraba no se iba a calmar pronto asi que espere a que terminara de despotricar, bla bla bla bla y asi sucesivamente.

-Bueno si ya me calme ahora si dime porque ósea why you leave me like this fool?- me dijo ya en ese tono de que sabia lo que me sucedía.

- Pues solo que me quise alejar aquí hay mejores carreras que en Forks sabes- le dije con calma.

- Aja y yo me chupo el dedo…- me dijo Alice.

-No lo sigues haciendo cuando estas dormida- le dije yo para que se callara de una vez.

-Nooooo… bueno no se bye- me dijo con un tono muy divertido.

A verdad si ahora a dormir mañana ya será otro dia.

A las 5:00 AM sonó mi despertador tenia que ir a la escuela nueva ya que; que flojera (eso digo yo todos los lunes la verdad /-0) me levante y me prepare para ir a la escuela pero primero mi café y tenia que escuchar el programa de Emmett se lo había prometido por un text message (Mensaje de texto, lo siento pero la verdad mezclo mucho el ingles porque vivo en la frontera y pues asi es) al encenderlo empecé a morirme de la risa por esta nueva estupidez sumada a la lista que hacíamos Alice y yo sobre lo que hiciera Emmett en la radio.

**Emmettpov**

Que aburrido siempre es lo mismo esperar a que entres al aire bueno, vamos a cantar.

-Patito patito color de café si tú no me quieres yo quiero un pastel mmmm… pastel y luego aya en la fuente había un chorrito se hacia grandote y se hacia chiquito estaba de mal humor ya somos dos luego pobre chorrito tenia calor paso la hormiga con su paraguas mojándose las…. Enaguaaaas las salpico y se murió y que veo es mi abue con su reboso de bolitas para ir al mercado a comprar la despensa y meterla…..- que porque me estarían saludando los de detrás de la cabina y ahí fue cuando vi el cartelito prendido de **ON AIR **(AL AIRE) demonios y yo aquí rascándome el ombligo, me enderecé rápidamente y me aclare la garganta puse mi mejor voz de macho- Bueno estamos al aire y disculpen lo de hace cinco minutos no es mariconeria es solo PURO aburrimiento y se debe a los imbeciles de los de producción y yo de distraído al no ver las señales pero antes de empezar el programa quiero mandarle un mega saludo a Edward, We love you Edward ahora si El Ojón de Emmett empieza por decir que si tienen algún chisme o comentario llamen a la cabina pero claro en la Forks High School estamos haciendo audiciones para encontrar a un nuevo Cacha moscas osease un galán en la prepa weeeyyy o sorry se me salio lo rubio (me de risa como habla pau rubio no weeeyyy:) y las audiciones serán el sábado aquí afuerita de la estación y la sexy chava que los anotara es la linda y candente Rosalie Hale, ahoras una canción para todas las chicas que se arregla en el auto no Alice opps se me salio bueno aquí esta algo de Belinda que se desprende de su nuevo álbum Carpe Dime, Dopamina.

_**3 AÑOS DESPUES **_

**Epov**

Me encontraba de camino a la facultad de medicina de New York e mi nuevo auto por mas que le dije a mi padre que no queria uno nuevo me lo dio de regalo un Dodge Viper con un motor V10 con un trasmisión de 6 velocidades lo estacione en el lugar de siempre, al bajar de mi convertible corrió hacia mi un chica muy linda de cabellos rubios y ojos azules yo la abraza y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Leslie como estas- le dije con alegría aun reteniéndola.

-nada chico sexy sol estaba hablando con las chicas y sabes que…- me dijo ella con un maliciosa sonrisa

-no que?- me encantaba que hiciera esto, se acercaba a mi hasta casi tocar mis labios y luego se estiraba hasta alcanzar susurrarme en el oído.

-parece que despiertas bajas muuuuy bajas pasiones en todas las chicas y sabes que hasta en la directora eres malo muy malo Eddie Tony sabes a partir de ahora te voy a llamar el pecado que mando dios a la tierra para que todas las mujeres seamos pecadoras por tener sexo contigo antes del matrimonio para adverbiarlo El pecado lujurioso- me susurro y tire una fuerte carcajada; todas las chicas de alrededor miraron celosas por la relación que Leslie mantenía conmigo pero no era mi novia ella era mi mejor amiga y claro que solo yo sabia que ella era lesbiana.

-Aja eso ya lo sabia ahora vamos chica inmune a mis poderes lujuriosos o voy a hacer que te acuestes con Leo para vengarme- le dije empujándola hacia la escuela.

-Nooooo. No me obligues por favor, me voy a portar bien papi solo no me hagas eso- me dijo fingiendo una voz de niña pequeña haciendo que todos giraran a ver la escena tan graciosa imagínense nada mas yo casi casi arrastrando a un chica que para otros era súper sexy haciéndome esta voz y ella poniendo ojos de perrito triste.

-anda vamos ya estas aquí es tu clase yo voy a otra asi que quédate aquí- le dije dejándola frente a su salón y también le aclare que se quedara porque una vez ella tuvo la ocurrencia de seguirme porque estaba enamorada de una chica que se sentaba frente a mi e hizo que le pasara notitas a ella por lo que ella pensó que era yo y pues para resumir este cuento ella al final del dia casi me termino violando si no es por Leslie que le tiro un beso y ella salio huyendo.

- Hay claro pues al cabo que no estaba tan buena como la otra chica de tu clase de anatomía es chica si que esta buenísima- me dijo casi babeando.

-si claro ya me voy esto es raro- le dije riéndome.

Al final de las clases cuando fui a buscar a Leslie a su salón de la ultima hora vi que estaba sentada sola con el profesor, ay que habrá hecho esta vez en estos momentos es cuado la verdad sentía un gran respeto hacia mi padre por tener tipos de chicas asi de revoltosas y extrañas al fin de cuentas de verdad que parecía un padre esperando haber cuando sale el desastroso de su hijo para darle una buena regañiza. Al verme Leslie alzo la cabeza se levanto del asiento y fue hacia la puesta sin importarle los gritos de su profesor.

-Hola Edward sabes que te quiero muchísimo Maps- me dijo haciendo otra vez es voz y eso ojos de chica buena de inmediato sospeche.

-Si que quieres por que tienes a tu maestro temblando de coraje y Wow creo que eres la primera que hace que el maestro Brown se infle como globo de los cachetes- le dije con una risa contenida porque no podía a soltarme a reír frente al maestro.

-A nada solo que le dije sobre lo que pensaba de la fuerza de la gravedad- me dijo con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

-Segura saliendo de ti no creo que sea solo eso- le dije con sospecha.

-A pues de que le agregué que según si el estuviera lleno de gas helio saldría flotando cual condón inflado como en la fiesta de Félix- me dijo ahora lo entiendo.

-Y eso te trae como consecuencia un castigo, pero creo que me hablas por otra razón o no- le dije con un susurro.

-Puess… no es que quiero saber si me haces un mega favorzote- me dijo ella con una tierna mirada.

-Pues si cual es?- le dije rápidamente porque su maestro no se notaba muy paciente.

-Quiero que tengamos sexo todo el dia asi ya seré inmune a tu poder; no es broma sol quiero que vayas por mi hermana quede de ir hoy por ella hoy porque se le descompuso su auto y ahora con cachetotes teniéndome castigada no puedo me ayudas- me dijo con tristeza fingida.

-claro donde es?- le dije ya que si ella era mi amiga.

-En la escuela de artes pero solo que cuando salgas de tu convertible ponte esos pilot sunglases que te hacen lucir tan sexy para que dejes a todos impresionados súper

W-O- W- me dijo con voz de fresa muy nice.

-Si claro todo por ti Leslie- le dije ya dejándola sola con su castigo.

-Gracias- me grito desde la puerta.

L a escuela de artes quedaba en el centro por lo que tenia un corto trayecto ya me estación y desde que entre al estacionamiento todos los que se encontraban ahí voltearían a ver el auto y claro esperando a ver el dueño de semejante auto; Bueno me estacione y que comience la actuación saque los lentes de la guantera y me los puse al salir del auto estilo Horacio el de CIS: MIAMI y claro como suponía Leslie deje a todas con la boca abierta en realidad no me veo a mi mismo como alguien sexy pero en fin ya legue a la puerta del edificio y mire el mapa de la escuela para encontrar el salón donde estaba Rebecca Williams y vi que estaba en el teatro de canto bien haya voy, cuando entre escuche la hermosa voz que parecía de un ángel me parecía que cantaba la canción de Total Eclipse of the Heart al observar bien vi que era una hermosa mujer con cabellos castaños y ondulados sin embargo hasta la distancia donde me encontraba me llamaban la atención su ojos color Azul con un toque de violeta pero muy intenso y hermosos porque digo esto si apenas la conozco bueno cerca de el pasillo se encontraba un chavo sentado en una de las butacas del teatro y le pregunte por Rebecca y me señalo discretamente a la hermosa chica de cabellos castaños asi que ella era Rebecca junto a ella estaba un chico que la ayudaba con la canción me senté a esperar que terminar y mientras disfrutar de su dulce voz cuando termino una maestra que ni la había notado se le acerco y por la reacción de ella la felicito y pues quien no me puse de pie para decirle que con gusto seria su chofer y de hecho lo era.

Ella bajo con una gracia turbadora y me miro y me dijo algo que no entendí.

-Perdón no te escuche-le dije apenado.

-Nado solo que si buscabas a alguien- me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Si de hecho seré tu chofer porque tu hermana se quedo castigada- le dije correspondiéndole con otra sonrisa.

-Assh ahora que hizo Les- me dijo con un suspiro tomando su mochila.

-Nada solo que le contesto al maestro lo de siempre- le dije con una sonrisa recordando lo de esta tarde.

-Lo de siempre, eh, parece que la conoces de hace mucho- me dijo con la duda en sus ojos.

-Pues casi pero nunca me hablo de ti ella me saco de profundo pozo de depresión-le dije con un suspiro.

-Como Les no es de la que ayudan a otros digamos que su belleza la ha convertido en una persona un poco individualista, con cierta tendencia a un inmoderado amor por si misma… ¿Cómo lo explicare?- me dijo con seriedad.

-Egoísta, si es ya lo se pero supongo que algo la guió a mi y pues no es tan mala- le dije con una sonrisa hasta su hermana notaba su egoísmo.

-Bueno... más o menos- me contesto.

Al subir al auto ella puso su estación favorita y se puso a canta mientras recordaba ese dia de terapia extrema.

**Flash back**

Hace poco había conocido a Leslie Williams ella era una buena amiga para mi me dijo Alice al contarle sobre ella pero un dia llegué a el edificio de los apartamentos y la encontré a un lado del edificio en un lote que servia en parte como un parque para los habitantes pero eso no eso todo tenia una pala y cuando me vio, comenzó a rascar la tierra, yo sorprendido le pregunte:

-¿Qué haces, Leslie?- le dije asustado.

-Tu tumba, Edward- me contesto con toda naturalidad.

Yo no le podía decir nada porque esos días me había estado comportando como zombi.

-¿Mi tumba?, no lo entiendo- le dije haciéndome el occiso.

-Si mira Edward ahorita que yo termine de hacer este agujero, te metes en el y cierras bien los ojos para que yo te eche la tierra encima. Te voy a hacer un favor y también a todos nosotros.

-No lo comprendo- le dije con miedo.

-Te voy a explicar- enterró la pala y se recargo en ella- tu has perdido las ganas de vivir es decir, lo has perdido todo porque la vida es lo único que tenemos y que en verdad nos pertenece. Tú estas presente solo para sufrir y hacernos sufrir a los que te queremos; mira Edward: el vivir realmente la vida, el tomar en serio la responsabilidad de vivir, nos exige mucho más que respirar y comer. Es nuestro deber superar los obstáculos y seguir adelante. Comprendo tu pena, pero tu no estas solo, nos tienes a nosotros que te queremos tanto… me tienes a mi que te quiero tanto.

Me abrazo y lloramos, por primera vez di rienda suelta a ese llanto que me oprimía el alma y no me dejaba vivir.

**Fin del flash back **

- y bien que piensas que has estado tan callado- me dijo Rebecca.

-Nada donde esta tu casa?- le pregunte al fin.

-Aquí solo detente y yo puedo ir a partir de aquí- me dijo.

Yo detuve el auto y lo apague par bajarme con ella y acompañarla.

-Que haces?- me pregunto confundida.

-solo te acompaño a tu casa como debería de ser- le dije con una sonrisa.

-gracias- me contesto ella con una mirada apagada, raro.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la casa yo ya me iba cuando ella me detuvo del brazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla fue apenas un roce pero yo la sentí arder.

-Muchísimas gracias, hasta luego- me dijo y cerró la puerta.

Creo que la vida me estaba dando una segunda oportunidad con una hermosa chica como Rebecca y tal vez la aprovecharía. Esa noche no falto decir más que soñé con ella y su dulce voz al fin tenia un sueño tranquilo.

Bueno al fin termine este cap. se que es un poco corto pero es lo que me mente dio para este cap. le quiero agradecer muchísimo a **bellascullw **tu eres la gran ganadora del agradecimiento de esta autora que todavía no lo puede creer y **Eruk **por decirme mi posible nominamiento en fin solo me queda agradecerles a todos los que lean la historia y ya saben dejen rr y sus opiniones pues aquí estoy para servirles


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer su servidora solo tratara de hacer una buena historia con esos personajes. Claro que será una historia donde todos serán humanos; Edward y Alice, bella y Emmett claro que Rosalie y Jasper son hermanos.

**3.- El infierno y el paraíso en la tierra.**

Rebeccapov

En realidad en la mitad de mi vida fui demasiado desgraciada pero no de maldita me refiero a que alguien fue demasiado como se dirá, "bastardo"conmigo por eso actualmente no podía confiar en un hombre lo suficiente para empezar una relación en términos generales por eso creo que todos me consideraban lesbi pero yo estaba segura de mi sexualidad solo no seguro de cómo me tratarían ellos si de por si estaba suficientemente fracturada de mi alma y mi corazón para que algún chico llamara mi atención hasta que llego **"el" **(¿Quién será?). Ese dia llegué como si nada a la escuela y un poco ansiosa porque ese dia iba presentar mi examen final para mi materia de canto a dúo por esa razón iba escuchando en mi Mp3 la canción de **Total Eclipse of the Heart** con las mis dos versiones favoritas la de **Blondie** y **el Cast de Glee** (eh de decir que yo adoro esta canción asi que la pongo, cada rato la escucho) para memorizar desde el tiempo hasta cuando me tocaban mis solos, bien ahora a esperar mientras veía como mis compañeros hacían sus actuaciones a mi me pareció que estuvieron increíbles o único malo de mi canción es Demetri que se ofreció a ser mi pareja en la canción y pues solo lo acepte porque tenia una excelente voz no lo negaba, cuando la maestra nos indico que seguíamos tome aire… y me relaje para interpretarla bien, asi que luces… y que empiece… a la mitad de la canción sentía que iba muy bien pero en ese momento vi entrar a un chico muy … cual era el calificativo hermoso, no era tremendamente e increíblemente sexy y candente, ¡Que! Si apenas lo conozco de hecho ni lo conozco bien sigue con la canción al terminar mi maestra se puso de pie y me felicito y me dio la nota mas alta a Demetri lo regaño porque había bajado la nota de la canción yo le dije pero el dijo y lo cito "va a quedar genial", aja ahí esta tu genial vi que el chico lindo de ahora que lo veo cerca lo que le pensé antes no era nada por como se veía de cerca tenia un increíble cabello cobrizo, unos hermosos ojos verdes, un cuerpo de tentación, si eso lo podía ver hasta con la ropa puesta (pervertida, aja me esta saliendo un chorrito de sangre de la orilla de la boca figurativo claro porque yo no lo dije, solo lo escribí que es diferente), se veía que estaba buscando a alguien voy a ayudarlo no se vaya a perder.

-Hola como estas buscas a alguien?- le dije con una sonrisa pero al parecer no me escucho.

El me miro apenado.

- Perdón no te escuche- me dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-Nada solo que si buscabas a alguien- le conteste con la misma sonrisa radiante.

-Si de hecho seré tu chofer porque tu hermana ser quedo castigada- me dijo con Oh dios una hermosa sonrisa este hombre no paraba de reunir cualidades perfectas y eso era raro ya que rara vez pensaba eso de un chico desconocido.

-Assh que hizo Les ahora- suspire pero por el ángel que tenia enfrente pero cero que el lo entendió por lo reacción a lo de mi hermana pero en realidad ya estaba acostumbrada a las locuras de ella.

-Nada solo le contesto al maestro, lo de siempre- este ser perfecto me seguía sonriendo.

-Lo de siempre, eh parece que la conoces de hace mucho- le conteste con curiosidad porque en ese caso asesinaría a mi hermana llegando a casa por no arrimarlo digo presentarlo.

-Pues casi, pero nunca me hablo de ti, ella me saco de un profundo pozo de depresión- me dijo con un suspiro y un mirada triste, eso no me gustaba alguien asi no debería estar triste nunca asi que para divertirlo le dije

-Como Les no es de la que ayudan a otros digamos que su belleza la ha convertido en una persona un poco individualista, con cierta tendencia a un inmoderado amor por si misma… ¿Cómo lo explicare?- le dije con un tono serio pero con la intención de divertirlo.

-Egoísta, si es ya lo se pero supongo que algo la guió a mi y pues no es tan mala- lo dijo con una sonrisa y claro que no cualquier cosa que te trajera a New York no puede ser tan mala.

-Bueno... más o menos- le dije como si nada.

Al llegar al estacionamiento me quede verdaderamente impresionada con el auto de el ser divino yo pensé que tendría alas o algo asi pero ahora traen auto convertibles ultimo modelo como un Dodge Viper bueno ahora a subirme en esta divinidad de auto cuando me subí al auto le cambie a mi estación favorita sin preguntarle era una costumbre extraña algunas personas les molestaba pero no me importa le cambie a la 106.1 (una estación de aquí de mi ciudad con canciones en ingles) y estaba la canción de Katy Perry, teenage dream y la comencé a cantar me encanta esta canción , definitivamente iba descargar esta canción, pero se me hacia raro que el no hablara.

- y bien que piensas que has estado tan callado-le dije con seriedad.

-Nada donde esta tu casa?- me dijo serio.

-Aquí solo detente y yo puedo ir a partir de aquí- le dije porque a lo mejor era una molestia el traerme.

El detuvo el auto y yo me baje cuando escuche azotarse la puerta del auto y vi que el se bajaba del auto y me seguía.

-Que haces?- que haces le dije confundida.

-solo te acompaño a tu casa como debería de ser- me contesto con una sonrisa pero esas palabras me hacían recordar demasiado a alguien que creí haber olvidado por completo.

-gracias- le dije con melancolía y tristeza tenia ganas de llorar.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la casa yo estaba por abrir la puerta cuando me volteé y lo tome por el brazo y mis manos ardieron le di un pequeñísimo beso en la mejilla y le dije.

-Muchísimas gracias, hasta luego- le dije con un gran pena y me metí a la casa al cerrar me recargué en la puerta como adolescente de película y me deslicé hasta quedar sentada en el piso y me toque los labios seré solo yo o el también habrá sentido esa sensación de calidez, no yo creo que estoy loca en fin; me levante y subí las escaleras y prendí la compu y me metí a la tienda de música(siempre legal las cosas chicos, eh) para bajar la canción de Katy Perry, teenage dream al terminar le descarga la subí a mi Mp3 y apagué la compu par dormirme; en mis sueños solo soñé con un ángel divino de ojos verdes y un encantador pelo cobrizo, dulces sueños.

Alicepov

Hacia meses que no veía a Edward porque lo fuimos a ver para las vacaciones pero no iba a estar a salvo de mí por mucho tiempo. Al llegar de la escuela busque a mi Papi.

-Papa puedo mudarme a New York para estudiar Diseño de modas en la universidad de Seattle No hay muchas opciones- le dije poniendo mis clásicos ojitos tristes.

-No hay o no quieres?- me contesto el muy cínico de mi padre como osaba decir eso, buenooo.

-Bien, si no quiero estudiar aquí aparte de que aya están las mejores carreras de diseño por fis y porque quiero ver mas seguido a mi querido hermanito, siiiiii- le suplique a mi papi.

-Bien dame un buen argumento y te dejare ir, a ver pero sin involucrarlo con las compras- me dijo retando mi intelecto, bien eso le daré.

-Ammmm…. Tal vez porque quiero ver la estatua de la libertad que fue originalmente erigida en Paris en 1884 y posteriormente fue embarcada a New York en 350 piezas diferentes y en 1886 fue finalmente armada e inaugurada. Ah, y para terminar con las clases de historia las siete puntas de la corona representan los siete mares y los siete continentes del mundo- le dije con alegría por haberle prestado atención hoy al maestro y que se me grabara todo eso.

M e entrecerró los ojos por creer que lo leí porque siempre sospechan de mi, no es justo le voy a decir a…

-Esta bien solo porque se que eso tuviste que estudiarlo- me dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Que, de verdad, si, que i-n-c-r-e-i-b-l-e- le dije deletreando la palabra.

-Voy a hacer mi maleta- dije corriendo hacia mi cuarto.

-Espera y Jasper y todos los demás que?- me dijo mi padre con la duda oculta.

- Ah eso no te lo había dicho Jasper se va a New York a estudiar leyes y Emmett va a estudiar Comunicación por su programa según el dijo que todo por sus fans y pues Rose estudiara conmigo diseño en La escuela de diseño de Maxazria es lo mejor asi no extrañare a mis a mi amigos excepto a Bella que va estudiar a Chicago Literatura pero le seguiré hablando no es eso genial- le dije con un poco de emoción tipo Alice.

-Si eso me encanta entonces le hablo a Edward sobre tu malévola quiero decir sobre tu oportuna visita?- me pregunto mi padre no se porque me dirán malévola.

-no será sorpresa- le dije corriendo a mi habitación.

Ahora si que comience la diversión. =)

**Edwardpov**

A la mañana siguiente la verdad me levante de un humor muy bueno por el beso de Rebecca ahora la iría a recoger y de paso a Leslie, al salir me detuve frente a la casa de las chicas Williams, me baje y toque la puerta me abrió Leslie.

-Hola Edward eres muy oportuno la verdad sabes mi auto no enciende vamos o llegaremos tarde, ¡Muevete! Rebecca- le grito Les a la hermosa sirena que tiene de hermana.

-Voy- le grito corriendo por los escalones, Oh primero error, segundo se tropezó con el dobladillo de su pantalón y el único acierto el que yo estuviera ahí para evitarle a Rebecca una muy fea caída pero un dolor de espalda a mi pero eso no me importo aunque si le importo a Leslie.

-Demonios Edward luego te violas a mi hermana pero ahora no llegaremos tarde muevanse- me dijo Leslie saliendo de la casa y subiendo al convertible pero Rebecca y yo estacamos en una posición muy comprometedora yo en el piso tirado y Rebecca encima de mi con sus dulces labios a centímetros de los míos hasta podía saborear su aliento y sentir su respiración en mi cara, dios lo haces a propósito estas peor que Alice a fuerzas quieren que tenga novia, pues ya que justo iba a besarla cuando un pitido del auto de afuera no despertó de nuestra fantasía porque ella también se veía que lo queria, pero su hermana no.

-Si gracias vamonos- me dijo ella levantándose rápidamente y ayudándome a levantarme; primero dejamos a Rebecca en la escuela pero en el camino de ida a la facultado obvio que Leslie no iba a dejarme en paz por lo que sucedió esta mañana.

-ya te vi Edward se que tratas de conquistar a mi hermana, eh, galán- me dijo Leslie en plan de broma.

-yo no se de que estas hablando- le dije concentrándome en lo que había fuera del parabrisas.

-Solo te digo si quieres andar con ella tienes mi permiso porque se que te mereces una chava mejor que la tal bella pero solo te advierto que si lastimas a mi hermana sufrirás de verdad porque iré y te castrare para luego meterlos en un frasco y ponerlo de centro de mesa que te parece- me dijo seria y muy amenazante y déjenme decirles que en realidad no queria tener a Leslie de enemigo de verdad no te convenía si lo sabré yo, porque detrás de Leslie hay demasiadas anécdotas pero si las cuento todas no acabo en fin.

-Claro solo estaba esperando para que me dieras tu aprobación, no, que te dio esa idea, a ver señorita adivina- le dije sonriendo de lado.

-Pues no se tal vez el casi beso que vi hoy en la mañana a parte no se necesita un gran genio para notarlo (Uhuh entonces Emmett va a tardar mucho en notarlo ya veremos como le va) si casi se declaran y no se que mas- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pues yo solo evite que se cayera pura cortesía- le dije esquivando el tema.

-aja cortesía ya te quiero ver decir eso cuando tu y ella estén juntos ese dia tu me pagaras 200 dólares escuchaste es un apuesta- me dijo ella con voz retadora.

-esta bien- le dije yo, cuando llegamos a la escuela nos separamos a la hora de salida busque a Leslie.

-Oyes Edward me voy con Aidé asi vas por Rebecca, chao- me dijo ella desde el auto de la chica.

-Bueno ya que insistes- murmure para mi mismo al subir al auto al llegar al estacionamiento la encontré esperando en las escalera de la entrada de la escuela al verme me sonrió de una manera que me dejo sin aire.

-hola Edward vamos a algún lado- me dijo desde la ventanilla abierta de mi auto.

-claro adonde- le pregunte bajándome para abrirle la puerta invitándola a entrar.

-pues estaba pensando en tal vez tu casa o algo asi pero esta bien si no- me dijo con vergüenza.

-no esta bien vamos pero no te aseguro gran cosa- le dije sonriendo para mi mismo.

-Esta bien- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos frente al edificio de los departamentos se quedo impresionada pero no dijo nada hasta que nos metimos en el estacionamiento.

-No es gran cosa, si el edificio es puro lujo- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Pues para mi no lo es vamos pediré algo para comer en el departamento, que te gusta?- le dije con sinceridad.

- la pizza esta bien, de pepperoni por favor sin nada mas- me dijo con una voz sospechosa.

-porque crees que voy a hacer algo con tu comida- le dije algo herido.

-Claroooo…. Que si , Leslie me dijo que una vez se lo hiciste- me dijo con una voz graciosa.

-que, no a Leslie jamás le haría algo asi- le dije fingiendo asustarme.

-A su pizza quiero decir mal pensado- me dijo pegándome un poco en el brazo.

-Ya lo se, solo que si lo hice fue porque se lo merecía sino pregúntaselo o te dijo las razones- le dije con una sonrisa llegando al departamento.

-No, no me dijo nada tal vez tengas razón- me dijo entrando al departamento inmediatamente corrió a mi sillón favorito y se acostó en el.

-que cómodo es tu sillón tal vez sirva para hacer otras cosas- me dijo insinuante.

-que yo nos se a que te refieres- le dije todo nervioso y como no si al verla ahí y al decirme eso por mi mente estaban circulando imágenes no aptas para toda la familia, contrólate, demonios.

-Pues a saltar sobre el, ven inténtalo- me dijo poniéndose de pie en el sillón y mirándome juguetona.

-esta bien- le dije subiéndome al sillón, al comenzar a saltar ella estaba feliz pero luego ocurrió una caída y pues yo creo que soy su colchón preferido porque cayo sobre mi otra vez pero yo no me quejaba para nada.

-Voy a pedir la pizza Rebecca – le dije levantándome del suelo y acomodándola a ella en el sillón.

-si claro- me dijo solamente acomodándose el cabello.

Llame a la pizzería y hice el pedido de Rebecca y el mío.

Al terminar de llamar Rebecca se encontraba recargada en la puerta de la cocina mirándome.

-que, se puede saber que es tan interesante porque no cero que sea yo- le dije tomándola de la mano y sentándonos en el sillón.

-Pues nada, que no se que somos porque ahora que no somos solamente conocidos- me dijo con un susurro muy bajo que casi no lo escuche.

-pues por ahora solo amigos pero talvez lleguemos a algo mas- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Por mi esta bien- me dijo tocando con su suave mano mi mejilla.

Cuando me estaba acercando a su cara sonó el timbre genial la pizza llega a tiempo muy a tiempo diría yo.

-Hola señor su pedido, son 25 dólares- me dijo el pizzero.

-claro aquí están, gracias- le dije tomando las pizzas y entregándole el dinero.

-de nada- me contesto yo cerré la puerta.

-llego la pizza vamos a comer- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Si dame dos rebanadas estoy hambrienta- me dijo acercándose a la mesa.

-Si te aquí tienes- dije sirviéndole en el plato dos de pepperoni, justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono yo fui a contestar.

-Bueno- conteste.

-Hola Edward mañana vamos ir yo, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett a New York para estudiar y para verte mas de cerca asi que prepárate- me dijo mi hermana no demonios no es que no la quiera pero assh, ya que.

-Bien, estaré preparado mentalmente si eso es lo que quieres decir- le dije con voz divertida.

-claro no vemos- me dijo Alice.

-bye cuídate- me despedí de ella.

Regrese a la cocina y encontré con que Rebecca ya se había terminado sus pizzas.

-Si no me mires asi soy tragoncita y que mantenerme asi de buena cuesta- me dijo tomando otra pizza.

-No yo no dije nada- le dije sentándome a tomar una pizza.

-no pero lo hiciste con la mirada y es de mala educación sabes, bueno y quien era que te notas afectado- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-a solo mi hermana que se va a venir para New York- le dije con un suspiro.

-ella no te agrada o que- me dijo con interés.

-no, no ese eso es solo que ella es extraña de una manera muy estrafalaria- le conteste con la verdad.

-digamos estrafalaria como lady gaga- me dijo con una sonrisa Rebecca.

-no eso es demasiado digamos que como al estilo madona- le dije con una sonrisa.

- ah ya veo entonces asi, que hora es- dijo chocando su reloj- demonios ya es muy tarde Leslie me va a matar me podrías llevar a casa- me dijo con una triste mirada.

-si claro vamos- le dije tomando las llaves.

Cuando estacionamos el auto frente a su casa ella no me dio tiempo de reaccionar solo supe cuando ella acerco sus labios y los poso sobre los míos de una suave muy suave manera pero después de eso se bajo corriendo a su casa y se despido con la mano desde la entrada.

Si definitivamente iba a ser mía esa chica.

A la mañana siguiente me fui directo a la facultad porque Leslie me llamo para decirme eso y también que quería hablar muy seriamente sobre lo nuestro por mas que trate de convencerla que lo nuestro todavía era muy prematuro ella insistió y por lo que entendí le iba a dar la "charla" a Rebecca, hasta ella misma se rió pero me imagino que ella sabe lo que hace.

Me la encontré en el estacionamiento de la facultad.

-y bien como te fue con la platica- le dije con una sonrisa.

-tu crees, que se enojo conmigo solo por que ella entendió que le decía pequeña- me dijo con un tono muy serio y sus manos en la cintura.

-bien pues que sentirías tu si te dijera que tomara precauciones a esta edad cuando sabemos de sobra que es- le dije con un tono medio molesto.

-como que andan muy… como es la palabra… a ya se frustrados tengan sexo o no se lo que sea- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-aja de verdad no es necesario que digas eso vamonos que llegaremos tarde a las escuela- le dije con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Hoy otra vez Leslie se fue con Aidé creo que son novias o algo asi no se y pues hoy fui por Rebecca cuando me la encontré ya esperándome, se acerco al auto y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-como has estado?- me pregunto.

-bien y tu?- le conteste.

-nada solo que estaba pensando en que tu hermana iba a venir hoy no- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-si de hecho vendrá mas tarde y les invite a ti y a tu hermana a una fiesta que vamos a tener para recibir a mi hermana- le dije todo había sido idea de Les y claro ola mitad de mi clase iba a estar ahí.

-si no hay problema donde va a ser- me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Pues en mi departamento- le dije solamente.

-claro iremos mas tarde- me dijo despidiéndose.

Claro que a la media hora en mi departamento había una fiesta muy prendida decía Les pero me quede sin habla cuando vi llegar a Rebecca con un hermoso vestido corto que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo de color azul y con un pronunciado escote, quita la vista de ahí Edward.

-hola si que sabes hacer una fiesta- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-si Rebecca te quiero presentar a mis amigos, vamos- le dije con prisa queria que Alice me diera su veredicto si ella era para mi.

Cuando la encontré estaba bailando con Jasper.

-hola chicos ella es Rebecca Williams- le dije con una sonrisa.

-hola yo soy Alice Cullen hermana de Edward- le dijo Alice saludándola.

-Yo soy Jasper Hale y ella es mi hermana Rosalie pero también soy novio de Alice- le dijo Jasper saludándola.

-y yo soy Emmett Swan mucho gusto- le dijo el oso saludándola.

-si mucho gusto en conocerlos Edward me ha hablado mucho de ustedes- les dijo Rebecca con timidez.

**Emmettpov**

Vaya que Edward se había encontrado una hermosura aquí en New York pero nadie como mí Rose y sin embargo la tal Rebecca estaba buenísima pero no como para deja a Rose y entonces salio Jasper de oportuno y me dijo:

-Emmett hacemos una apuesta?- me dijo retador.

-claro sabes que nunca rechazo una apuesta- le dije como siempre tomando la decisión muy responsable y conciente.

-bien te apuesto que Edward y esa chica van a ser novios en menos de tres meses- me dijo Jasper alzando la cejas retándome si me estaba retándome a mi, no sabe en lo que se mete.

-esta bien y digo que en mas es chica se ve tímida asi que tal vez no se anime y que castigo hay para el perdedor- le pregunte porque siempre me encantaban los castigos de estas apuestas.

-pues ser vestirte de bailarina exótica y darle un baile caliente a Edward claro a fuerzas- me dijo el sonriendo si el creía que el iba a ganar pues no señor.

-esta bien- le dije estrechándole la mano.

A partir de ese momento busque a Edward para impedirle hablar con la chica pero no lo encontré y entonces me regrese a donde estaban los chicos y escuche:

-Jasper has visto mi bolso- le pregunto la enana a el.

-si esta en la mesa del comedor- le contesto el.

-gracias, amor- le dijo la enana que asco a veces eran tan empalagosos.

-jazz has visto mi chaqueta no la encuentro- le pregunto mi preciosa Rose.

-claro esta junto al bolso de Alice- le contesto Jasper parecía que ahora Jasper tenia una respuesta para todo asi que me le acerque.

-Jasper sabes donde esta mi perro- le dije con toda convicción hasta cerré mi ojos y puse changuitos.

-Emmett pero no tu perro desapareció hace 10 años?- me pregunto o sea que me salio con otra pregunta no se vale weeeyyy a los demás les dijo respuestas y a mi no.

-pues si pero como ahora lo sabes todo pero si no lo sabes quiero saber otra tu crees que Rosalie y yo deberíamos tener sexo en la cama o en el sillón?-le dije muy en serio y sin embargo el se soltó a reír a grandes carcajadas y se fue creo que eso queria decir en los dos, bueno.

**Epov**

Después de presentarle a los chicos a Rebecca nos fuimos a hablar en el bacón donde había mas calma y silencio.

-sabes Rebecca creo que ya no quiero que seamos amigos- le dije con una sonrisa pero ella se le pusieron los ojos llorosos creo que me entendió mal.

-no lo que quiero decir es que quiero que seamos novios ya no lo soporto mas el no poder besarte sin miedo porque te amo y deseo tenerte como mi novia, quieres ser mi novia?- le pregunte con alegría y diciéndole todo lo que sentía.

-…mmmm Claroooo que si- me contesto ella con lagrimas en los ojos y se arrojo a mis brazos y me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos para besarme con alegría y yo le respondía del mismo modo.

-Wow eso fue increíble- me dijo ella con los ojos brillantes.

-si vamos a hacerlo otra vez- le dije la bese pero esta vez con mas entusiasmo y pronto se torno apasionado, claro que yo nunca había besado a otra chica aun asi me deje guiar por lo que ella quería la bese en el cuello y deslice mi lengua a lo largo de su cuello en ese momento ella gimió.

-dios Edward…. No crees que vamos muy rápido solo no estoy diciendo que no solo que no demos un tiempo para todo esto si, amor- me dijo separándose de mi y sentándose en una silla del balcón.

-claro esperare lo que quieras solo queria saber que ya eras mi novia- e conteste tratando igual que ella de serenar la respiración y otra cosa porque ella de verdad me afectaba.

-vamos a hablar mas con tus amigos me agrado Alice se ve amable- me dijo levantándose de la silla y tomando mi mano.

-esta bien, pero eso lo dices porque no conoces a la duende de mi hermana- le dije con una sonrisa aun tomando su mano que me guiaba dentro de la fiesta.

-no puede ser tan mala- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-ah y una cosa no le digas a tu hermana sobre lo nuestro porque no tengo 200 dólares- le dije abrazándola.

-porque 200 dólares?- me pregunto ella.

-por una apuesta que me hizo ella- le dije besándola en la frente.

- ah OK- me dijo ella poniéndose de puntitas para besarme en la boca.

-Son novios! , no puede ser si hace rato eran aun amigos, que juventud la de ahora- nos dijo Emmett y enseguida de el venia Jasper y Alice claro que sabia que Alice estaría molesta por no decirle nada de esto.

-Emmett ni modo perdiste ve buscando tu traje y un sexy canción ah y Edward prepárate para Emily la sexy chica- le dijo a Emmett y al final mi miro a mi.

Al fin había un poco de estabilidad que digo poco mucha tranquilidad y amor en mi vida sentía que Rebecca había venido a reparar mi alma y corazón roto.

**Bueno al fin termine este capi y les recompensó lo que tarde en publicarlo con un capi muy largo y como siempre quiero agradecerle a Bella scullw por sus porras para seguir escribiendo esta historia y claro este capi lo dedico a ti la mujer que me dio la vida o sea mi mami que cumple años el 24 de octubre y claro que no diré su edad ya son muchos pero ella me a dado ánimos también en esto que es nuevo para mi por fa deje reviews asi seguiré escribiendo capis mas largos todo por ustedes bueno aquí se despide por ahora su autora.**

**Krystel01**

**Xoxo**


	4. El infierno y el paraiso en la tierra II

Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer su servidora solo tratara de hacer una buena historia con esos personajes. Claro que será una historia donde todos serán humanos; Edward y Alice, bella y Emmett claro que Rosalie y Jasper son hermanos.

**4.- El infierno y el paraíso en la tierra II**

**Epov**

La verdad adoraba a Rebecca en las pocas semanas que llevamos de ser novios la he llegado a amar no como a "ella" pero al menos como para continuar mi vida sin ella; Rebecca era divertida, inteligente y sobre todo una muy buena cantante siempre que estábamos en mi apartamento ella ponía la música lo mas alto que se podía porque en este tipo de departamentos si haces demasiado ruido viene la policía, te multan y toda la cosa asi que mejor asi que solo me contentaba con pasar las tardes haciendo los deberes de la facultad escuchando la hermosa voz de mi sirena pero también me entretenía ver su bailes, ella la verdad no me sorprendería que fuera una cantante famosa en el futuro y aun asi la seguiría amando claro que también no podía creer que mi vida estuviera estable solo porque el destino me sonrió un dia y me puso a Rebecca en el camino para reparar lo que quedaba de mi ya ahora hasta Alice decía que ya soy mas yo y Emmett pues seguía siendo Emmett,

La mañana transcurrió normal como siempre solo que ahora Leslie se iba las tardes con su novia Aidé y de rutina iba a buscar a Rebecca a su escuela al bajar del auto todas las compañeras de Rebecca me coqueteaban como siempre pero solo tenia ojos para mi novia al entrar al teatro en el que Rebecca practicaba escuche su voz.

(Afortunadamente no eres tu- Paty Cantu)

**Llegas, coqueteas, hablas de más**

**Haces gran entrada en cada lugar**

**No me haces sudar**

**Me dijiste que tenías 26**

**Te comportas como de unos 10 ó 6**

**¿Cómo escaparé?**

**Mírate, por eso escúchate**

**¡Qué horror, ya cállate!**

**Que tus libretos no sirven conmigo**

**Yo no sé, quien te haya dicho qué**

**Tu estrategia funciona, No no, ¡alguien sálveme!**

**No quiero un hombre de cuento**

**No busco a alguien perfecto**

**Quiero algo natural, alguien que sepa amar**

**Que me intoxique con amor el cuerpo**

**Que me envicie con cada beso**

**Me enamore hasta los huesos**

**Afortunadamente no eres tú**

En esta parte vi que Rebecca señalaba a Demetri y luego levanto su mirada y me mando un beso y me guiño el ojo.

**No sé cuantos tragos llevas de más**

**Que no se te entiende nada al hablar**

**No me haces sudar**

**Mírate, por eso escúchate**

**¡Qué horror, ya cállate!**

**Que tus libretos no sirven conmigo**

**Yo no sé, quien te haya dicho qué**

**Tu estrategia funciona, No no, ¡alguien sálveme!**

**No quiero un hombre de cuento**

**No busco a alguien perfecto**

**Quiero algo natural, alguien que sepa amar**

**Que me intoxique con amor el cuerpo**

**Que me envicie con cada beso**

**Me enamore hasta los huesos**

**Afortunadamente no eres tú**

**No quiero un hombre de cuento**

**No busco a alguien perfecto**

**Quiero algo natural, alguien que sepa amar**

**Que me intoxique con amor el cuerpo**

**Que me envicie con cada beso**

**Me enamore hasta los huesos**

**Afortunadamente no eres tú**

**Afortunadamente no eres tú**

**Afortunadamente no eres tú**

**Rebeccapov**

Al ver entrar a Edward al teatro empecé a cantar esta canción que me encanta por que en realidad entiendo muy bien lo que quiere decir me recuerda demasiado a…. No me prometí que no lo recordaría solo seguí sonriendo y señale a Demetri en el párrafo que decía "**afortunadamente no eres tu**" porque mucho tiempo me anduvo pretendiendo y claro que se enfado demasiado cuando nos vio a Edward y a mi besándonos a la salida del teatro hizo un circo pero nosotros lo ignoramos porque sinceramente no me importaba lo que el pensara lo único que me importaba era la opinión de la hermana de Edward la encantadora Alice es que esta familia todos son apuestos o que porque su hermana es muy linda y en una foto de la familia vi a los padres de Edward y ¡vaya! Sus padres se veían muy jóvenes y perfectos por no decir que su padre parecía un dios griego (el padre de mi dios griego pensé) y en estos días de octubre estaba ocupada con exámenes y ensayos para el recital de fin de año ya se que estamos apenas en octubre pero mi maestra piensa que debemos ensayar para aflorar nuestra estrella interior, aja estaba pensando en cual canción cantar porque tenia que ser sobre un sentimiento o algún suceso de nuestra vida pero había demasiadas canciones con las cuales contar esto.

Sabia que llegaría un dia en el que tendría que contar mi oscuro pasado pero nunca pensé que llegaría ese dia tan pronto, regularmente de hecho nunca tenia peleas con Edward porque el es un perfecto caballero siempre pero también paciencia y algún di se cansaría de ciertas manías mías como la de no contarle ciertas cosas o la razón de ciertas actitudes mías y me quedaba callada y el no decía nada pero hubo un dia en el que estábamos muy bien en su apartamento que casi se esta convirtiendo en mi segunda casa y el me empezó a besar como lo hacia cuando me empezaba a faltar el aire pero luego no me acuerdo porque algo me recordó a ese sujeto y lo empuje y corrí hacia el baño de el dormitorio de Edward y me encerré y me solté a llorar claro que el se preocupo y golpeaba la puerta desesperado pero eso me hacia recordarlo mas aun, no es justo porque demonios dios me hacia esto yo nunca me he comportado de mala manera para recibir estos recuerdos torturantes que no me dejaban vivir en paz con Edward el verdadero amor de mi vida y lo sabia porque había vivido de todo asi que era el paraíso vivir con el.

-¡por favor Rebecca! Abre la puerta lo siento si te lastime o algo solo déjame hablar conmigo- me dijo desesperado pero su tono lastimero me convenció porque "el" no era igual al otro sujeto, había llegado el momento de contar la verdad de mi pasado asi que Salí del baño y Edward me abrazo con fuerza.

-lo siento, lo siento te amo mi amor solo dime que hice mal- me dijo Edward sentándose en la cama pero seguía abrazándome por lo que me sentó en su regazo.

- solo que creo que a llegado el momento para contarlo todo- le dije inclinando mi cabeza hacia el hueco de su cuello llorando.

-Creo que si, necesito comprender que te tiene asi de atemorizada, solo deja que tus lagrimas salgan, déjalas que laven tu alma- me dijo besándome la frente. Ven lo que digo no se que demonios hice para merecer un novio asi de comprensivo asi que me sincere con el tenia que sacar esto de mi alma.

-Bien todo esto empezó hace tres años atrás cuando tenia 18 años mis padres se separaron y yo tome la decisión de ir con mi madre a Japón allá la reubicaron en su trabajo ella remodelaba edificios y todo eso un compañía tenia una cuenta muy grande y querían que mi madre se hiciera cargo de ella porque digamos que se hizo famosa en eso por lo que nos mudamos allá al principio era un asco el idioma porque no entendía nada y tenia que andar como una turista tonta consultando un diccionario por lo que mi madre me mando a una escuela bilingüe en la que enseñaban en ingles pero también me enseñarían en japonés por lo que en poco tiempo aprendí el idioma, en tres meses ya hablaba completamente en japonés mi madre decía que por eso era muy inteligente aunque también la desesperaba porque le hablaba en japonés fluido pero le decía que era para le escuela y pues casi me hice japonesa allá en la escuela hice grandes amigos como Tami pero se llamaba Tamiyan pero también conocí a alguien que creía que era mi gran amor Daisuke el al principio era lindo, tierno, dulce y cariñoso pero luego con el tiempo se fue tornando peligroso hasta el limite de no dejarme hablar con nadie no queria que saliera con nadie pero se hizo mas salvaje tanto que llego a golpearme y le decía a mi madre que me caía u otro tipo de excusas porque yo lo perdonaba cuando el me decía que me amaba y también un dia llego a violarme ese dia me sentí tan herida rota y que no valía nada razón por la que seguí con el hasta el dia en que una noche en mi casa me dio un dolor muy fuerte en el vientre cuando me levante de la cama me escurría sangre de las piernas lo ultimo que pude hacer antes de desmayarme fue gritar para que me ayudaran, me desperté en el hospital mi madre me dijo que había abortado que había sido espontáneo también me hecho el cuento de que estaba muy decepcionada de mi por haber tenido sexo antes y que no se que cosas fue cuando me solté a llorar y le dije que Daisuke me había violado pero cuando lo fueron a buscar había huido y no lo atraparon mi madre sugirió que mejor nos mudáramos de nuevo y yo solo le dije que no que era mejor que acabara con su trabajo Tami se entero de eso y obvio que se preocupo por mi pero le dije que estaba bien, a Tami y a mi nos gustaba vestirnos de lolitas porque era una linda moda pero mi madre decía que era extraña

a nosotras nos valía gorro pero en fin esa es la razón por la que quede marcada y a veces lo veo en mis pesadillas pienso que me dañara otra vez- después de decir al fin lo que tenia que decir me sentí mucho mas tranquila de saber que mi verdadero amor lo sabia.

-Nunca dejare que te haga daño otra vez te lo prometo- me dijo apretándome mas hacia el y con una tierna mirada con la que me trasmitía todo su amor y yo los sentía.

**Epov**

Mientras escuchaba atento lo que Rebecca contaba que le había hecho ese desgraciado me daba más coraje hacia ese hombre que golpeaba a Rebecca sin piedad y yo sabia lo que le costaba a Rebecca contar lo que le había sucedido por eso la queria mas como mujer por tener el coraje de soportar todos esos maltratos cuando termino la abracé con mas fuerza resguardándola de cualquier cosa.

-Nunca dejare que te haga daño otra vez- le prometí con toda convicción también la mire de una manera que queria trasmitirle todo lo que sentía por ella sin decir nada después tome entre mis manos su rostro y comencé a darle un tierno beso en los labios pero se fue tornando caliente y ella se monto sobre mi yo la tome de la cintura para que no se cayera porque seguíamos en la orilla de la cama yo le comencé a besar el cuello que sabia delicioso como a la dulce vainilla luego subí a su lóbulo donde ella gimió de placer y eso fue lo que me despertó.

-basta Rebecca no es tiempo de hacer esto- le dije volviendo a besarla en los labios de forma tierna ella hico un puchero muy tierno con la boca.

-no es justo yo quiero tenerlo ahora contigo, quiero hacer el amor ahora, contigo- me dijo citando la canción de Akon- right now es me encendió pero sabia que no podía ahora.

-entiende mi amor no es que no quiera hacerlo ahora solo que no debemos haber dime alguna vez pensaste en las consecuencias de este acto- le dije yo acostándome a un lado de ella en eso ella se recargo en su codo mirándome

-claro mucho placer solo eso-me dijo con un tono fogoso.

-aja, vamos te tengo que dejar en tu casa- le dije acomodándome la ropa y tomando las llaves del buró pero ella se hizo la dormida entonces me acerque y le susurre muy quedito en el oído.

-vamos princesa a menos que quiera que cargué a su alteza- le dije en el mismo tono que ella había usado antes.

-es que tu cama es tan cómoda anda vamos a comprobarlo- me dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior en un gesto infantil.

-no, no y no aparte si sigues asi no lo tenderemos nunca ya te dije que ahora no, no significa que no lo haremos- le dije ayudándola a levantarse de la cama.

-esta bien vamos mi perfecto príncipe- me dijo dándome un tierno beso en los labios.

Mientras tanto en Chicago

**Bellapov(al fin) **

Hacia ya años que no he vuelto a ver a Edward Cullen pero claro que lo extraño de maneras que no creí posibles al irse, Edward Cullen de mi vida Jacob Black y yo nos hicimos novios y fuimos novios por dos años cuando luego descubrí que Jake me engañaba con una chica de su escuela llamada Leah y pues en parte lo entendía ella era mucho mas linda que yo claro que en realidad me sentí morir en ese momento pero como recibí la noticia en la escuela si porque el ingrato con una hermosa sonrisa me había dicho que ya no queria seguir haciéndome esto y mejor era decirme la verdad pero par mis adentros pensé "si cuando ya hiciste el daño" pero me lo dijo en el estacionamiento al llegar a casa llore como nunca en mi vida había llorado en ese momento llore todo lo que no llore; como el momento en que Edward Cullen me dijo adiós y se alejo de mi pero lo que mas me dolió era saber que yo YO misma lo había alejado si siempre era tan estupida que hasta yo me sorprendía como seguía viva hasta lo 21 años ahora vivo en Chicago, Illinois porque quise tomar un poco de aire diferente de Forks ese lugar me traía malos recuerdos y unos muy buenos como los días que pasaba en casa de Edward jugando y hablando solo eso pero como me la pasaba bien asi, ahora solo me dedico a estudiar y a salir con algunas amigas n realidad solo una que había conocido aquí Jacqueline, ella era tan graciosa me recordaba a Emmett mi hermano loco pero no por lo grande sino por lo oportuno de sus chistes lo ultimo que supe de Emmett es que se había ido a estudiar a New York comunicaciones junto con Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y no menos importante sabia que ahí estudiaba Edward y de hecho Emmett me invito varias veces a ir pero por cobarde no fui quizás solo quizás fue la idea de no soportar verlo con otra chica que no fuera yo(irónico no, sino chequen el primer Cap de lo k, dijo Edward sobre otro chico)pero eso me lo había negado yo misma al no aceptar la declaración de Edward cuando el me lo dijo de corazón si hasta ahora comprendía que había sido una … como diría Rose a ya se: (aclarándose la garganta) PERRA, si señores y señoritas aquí públicamente en mi mente acepto que fui y sigo siendo una maldita perra por haberle hecho lo que le hice a alguien como Edward, el que nunca me había hecho lo que yo le hice por eso lo comprendía si el había encontrado a alguna chica con quien si compartir sus sentimientos pero es lo decía ahora que no lo veía con mis ojos pero se que seria mas difícil si lo veo pero quien dice que lo voy a ver, pero antes de terminar mis auto destrucciones digo mis criticas personales( la verdad pienso que a bella siempre le falta autoestima por favor chica despierta no estas tan fea) empezó a sonar la canción de **take it off de kesha** entonces vi que era mi celular el identificador marcaba ALICE perfecto perece que el maldito destino estaba en mi contra a lo mejor la duende tenia una idea macabra que me involucraba pero siempre mejor valía contestarle a Alice porque sino era capaz de venir a Chicago y llevarme a donde sea que quiera lo digo porque me paso una vez cuando Edward y yo estábamos en mejores términos.

-bueno como estas Alice?- le dije con una fingida alegría.

-muy bien queria saber si vienes a una Halloween Party (**una fiesta de noche de brujas**) en depa de Emmett vamos a festejar el cumple de una amiga de tu hermano por fa ven- me dijo Alice con su muy animada voz.

-pero Alice New York queda a mas de 960 Km. (sino me equivoco chicos asi que le puse un aprox.) y ahora estoy ocupada- le dije con un dejo de desesperación.

-Bella siempre me dices eso vamos o sino voy… assh no se pero ya veré bueno sino puedes no pasa nada- me dijo con voz amable al final razón por la que sospeche mas de ella.

-gracias Alice bye luego te hablo- le dije aun con sospecha.

- de nada Bella solo que no te escaparas de mi sabes que te obligare a venir para navidad y año nuevo asi que prepárate, chao- me dijo la muy malvada sin dejarme contestar, demonios ahí estaba el miedo que no queria enfrentar y para colmo el estaba ahí para torturarme. Pero a la larga tendría que hacerlo el pasado siempre nos encuentra y "el" lamentablemente era parte de mi pasado todo por mis miedos irracionales aunque aun tenia una pequeña esperanza de que me amara porque Alice no menciono nada Oh, pero ella a veces dice cosas entre líneas y no preste atención, bueno el caso es que no lo se por ahora tendría que conformarme con esperar verlo hasta diciembre, bien prepárate bella para enfrentar al hombre que alguna vez pudo ser tuyo, bien a regresar a mis deberes en que iba ah, si en Adolfo Bécquer y su posible promiscuidad con las mujeres porque ese hombre si que tuvo mujeres aparte conquistaba con todas pero eso no quita lo bello de sus poemas y rimas, mi rima favorita es:

_Cuando sobre el pecho inclinas_

_La melancólica frente,_

_Una azucena tronchada_

_Me pareces._

_Porque al darte la pureza _

_De que es símbolo celeste, _

_Como ella te hizo dios_

_De oro y nieve. _

La verdad queria recuperar mi antigua vida donde se me daba la oportunidad de amar verdaderamente a Edward pero para colmo de mis males aun no estaba segura ni de que hacer con mi vida al salir de la universidad todos tenían planes pero yo como siempre aun estaba indecisa assh bien solo termino mejor mi tarea y me iré a dormir.

Al dia siguiente me fui a la academia Shakespeare para escritores y poetas aunque daban otras carreras muy buenas impulsaban mas ese tipo de carreras aunque muy pocos salen como escritores solo sales con carrera de escritura y letra por esa razón a lo mejor y era maestra, que bien al fin tenia algo que hacer entre a mi cátedra

( sino saben que es tampoco yo lo sabia pero según mi maestra es como que los maestros entran a dar clase y el que entendió bien y el que no puess también) y a escuchar al señor Jefferson hablar sobre escritores famosos y no se que mas pero lo que no sabia era que ese dia llegaría un nuevo alumno cuando entro me quede literalmente sin aire porque el era muy lindo con el cabello sedoso y liso pero acomodado muy rebelde al estilo anime sexy si ya saben cual es, el estilo despeine dice mi mama con unos ojos azules muy intensos y una cara divina en fin un hombre ideal pero no perfecto como Edward claro pero como en mi clase solo había un lugar vació y ese lugar tenia que ser precisamente al lado mío pero lo que me dejo petrificada literalmente su olor y no es porque apestara pero no se si les a pasado que hay algunos que huelen demasiado bien por el perfume que se ponen y desde lejos huelen, toda la clase estuve fascinada hasta que Salí me despeje porque su olor me rodeaba como un aura, un fantasma de la lujuria; me senté en una cafetería cerca de la escuela y estaba leyendo otra vez el libro de cumbres borrascosas (de verdad léanlo yo pensé que bella exageraba pero esta bueno el libro un poco macabro, violento y crudo pero en fin bueno) cuando sentí que alguien se sentó en la mesa en la que estaba y vi que era el mismo chico nuevo ya me iba ir cuando el chavo me retuvo de la mano y me miro con esos ojos que parecerán el mar mismo.

-por favor espera solo queria presentarme y saber tu nombre- me dijo tímido pero el tenia una voz sexy, que demonios porque decía eso.

-No lo se no hablo con extraños y menos si te piden tu nombre primero que tal si son robadores de identidades no dios quiera no verdad asi que me voy- le dije soltándome suavemente de su agarre hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de lo que causo en mi cuando vi mi piel chinita, el de verdad me afectaba de esta manera, dios. Mejor camine de regreso a casa pero lo sentí seguirme y me detuve para dar la media vuelta y enfrentarlo.

-No te darás por vencido no- dije como una afirmación.

-No claro que no, digámoslo soy algo persistente- me dijo con sus manos en los bolsillos y con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Bien mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan y tengo un hermano mayor llamado Emmett y que mas ah si tengo 21 años algo mas que desee saber el desconocido que robara mi identidad- le dije con sarcasmo.

-no solo que mi nombre es Alec Daimen Duverne tengo dos hermanas llamadas Jane y Sophie aparte un hermano mayor que se llama Perseo Lucían pero para la chaviza es Percy si es que mi madre se sentía muy de acuerdo con la antigua Grecia y pues le toco la mala suerte de ese nombre, de pequeño se quejaba de el pero ahora que esta grande no se quiere cambiar el nombre porque dice que le dio popularidad entre las chavas, asi que piensas ya estamos igual ahora tu me puedes robar todo pero yo creo que no eres asi por lo que te diré que me gustan otro tipo de libros que cumbres borrascosas como ahora estoy leyendo sobre Ángeles con un libro llamado Fallen esta bueno deberías leerlo- me dijo el con un muy bella sonrisa y sincera por lo que acepte quedarme platicando con el otro rato pero luego me tuve que disculpar e irme a mi casa muy a fuerza porque sorprendentemente Alec era muy buena compaña eh interesante, tal vez no estuviera completamente sola y dios al fin había escuchado mis plegarias de ayudarme a superar mi gran metedura de pata, creo que ahora veía con claridad que el paraíso y el infierno no eran ni arriba en el cielo ni aya abajo estaban aquí en la tierra con nuestras malas y buenas vivencias el infierno y el paraíso en la tierra.

**Alicepov**

Al fin íbamos a festejar a la NOVIA de Edward porque ella cumplía según mis espías ósea Jasper y el metiche de Emmett pero el era un encanto me averiguaron que cumplía el 28 de octubre por lo que faltaban 3 días para la fiesta y claro que ibas ser sorpresa es que me ENCANTAN las fiestas sorpresas y porque se acercaba el Halloween mi fecha favorita junto con las demás fiestas pero me gusta por los disfraces estaba planeando disfrazar a todos ya tenia en mi ente macabra el vestido de Rebecca es que mi nueva cuñada es encantadora me hubiera gustado que fuera Bella pero por razones de las que luego logre sacarle a bella ella y Edward no terminaron juntos me lo contó todo lo de la canción, su declaración, el rechazo de ella, etc.… pero luego supe que Edward no me lo iba a contar por lo que no insistí si el o queria no lo iba obligar pero en realidad sabia que el estaba afectadísimo y eso se notaba pero gracias al destino se topo con Leslie que se hizo su mejor amiga que lo ubico y logro salvarlo de su muerte en vida pero al llegar a la ciudad me encanto que tuviera una amiga y mas que esa amiga tuviera una linda hermana por la cual Edward se notaba que babeaba no como lo hacia con bella porque ahí parecía lelo pero al menos se recupero del desaire de bella pero lo que me fascino y me puso al borde del grito fue cuando me entere de que Rebecca y Edward ya eran novios y lo que lo confirmo fue el dulce beso que se dieron en la fiesta y también por la que Emmett perdió una apuesta no la había olvidado de hecho estaba planeando un muy buen disfraz de bailarina exótica o algo asi haber que se me ocurría pero tampoco cuando le hable a bella para invitarla le dije quien era Rebecca ni que era de quien solo que era amiga de su hermano y d hecho lo es en el poco tiempo que lleva de conocerla ya se encariño con ella pero quien no ella es muy linda y amable con todos pero al invitar a bella no crea que me gusta que mi mejor amiga sufra es que queria enfrentarlos de una vez por todas a estos dos que nunca terminaron de aclarar todo pero no se iban a escapar y se iba a enfrentar todo en navidad lo que mas me caía mal es que creo que voy a echar a perder la navidad con esto, demonios todo por ustedes chicos, tengo tantas cosas que hacer que las tengo que poner en mi agenda electrónica y ver varias cosas con Rose sobre la fiesta sorpresa pero claro que pusimos al tanto a Edward de esto y le dijimos bueno en realidad se lo ordenamos que le tocaba hacer tambien algo porque por dios es el novio de la cumpleañera y pues le dijimos el tipo de disfraz y todo pero no tuvo mas remedio que obedecernos, si ya se soy malvado pero con un fin muy bueno de hacer a otros felices no es genial deberia ser Alice madrina porque soy tan buena con mis poderes de control sobre otros, bien ya era hora de ira a la escuela, assh a buscar un lugar en el estacionamiento par mi Porsche 911 turbo Amarillo la verdad o escogí de este color porque me encanta llamar la atención compréndame soy Alice Cullen tengo la mejor vida que mas puedo pedir un hermano súper lindo que deja que su hermana lo ayude, unos padres incres porque ellos son muy cariñosos con nosotros y me refiero a Edward y a mi claro pero cero que sobre todo a MI porque se que pido demasiado pero es que es por una MUY importante razón: LA MODA eso es lo que importa al salir de casa, muy bien querida mente mía voy a dormir asi que se despide tu linda dueña, Allie Cullen, xoxo.

**Jasperpov**

En esta mañana voy a tener que ir a molestar a Edward sobre todo la verdad no me gusta meterme mucho en la vida de los demás pero como mi adorable novia me lo había pedido mes bien exigido que fuera a casa de Edward en la tarde después de salir del instituto para que tomara mediadas de los trajes de Halloween porque eran los únicos que faltaban me refiero a Edward y Rebecca por que los demás ya los habíamos mandado a hacer y mi Alice se ve preciosa en su disfraz de campanita creanlo o no se ve igualita solo que con el pelo negro y pues yo voy a ir vestido de Link el monito de Zelda y Rosalie iba de Cleopatra pero claro Emmett de su sirviente con todo y abanico de hoja de palmera como esas que salen en las pelis y según tengo entendido el de Edward va ser como un tipo caballero de la corte de la reina roja y Leslie iba ir de reina roja y el de Rebecca va ser de Alicia pero Alice le va a ser no se que tipos de arreglos y no es que yo sea mandilón para nada (nótese la ironía) solo que no me gustaba llevarle la contraria a mi princesa Alice ahí me traía aprendiendo a medir con cinta y toda la cosa nombre pero si Emmett se carcajearía toda la vida si me viera hacer esto por suerte Rose y Allie se encargaran de humillar aun mas a Emmett (se puede yo no cero porque Emmett la verdad no parece afectado de llevar falda egipcia y al principio se burlo de mi porque pues mi personaje requería mallas si señores soy seguro de mi sexualidad por eso voy a usar mallas sin reírme y aparte arriba lleva una estilo faldita pero a Emmett le toco lo peor porque el de el es sin camiseta maquillado con delineador y toda la cosa aparte es una falda con unos huaraches muy lindos que Rose se encargo en comprar con brillitos y toda la cosa.

Al llegar de la facultad de leyes me estacione frente al edificio donde vive Edward y donde sabría que estaría Rebecca por lo que me fui al departamento y al tocar me abrió precisamente Rebecca.

-hola Jasper que se te ofrece- fijo ella muy amable haciéndome pasar al departamento.

-nada que Alice tiene un trabajo en el que requiere saber las medidas de otras personas por lo que te pido permiso para poder medirte- le dije con confianza.

-Claroooo… no hay problema pero porque Alice no vino si de ella es el trabajo- me dijo mirándome como si comprendiera en el lió en el que estaba metido.

-nada solo que esta ocupada y la verdad no me importa hacer esto porque pues dice que me falta salir mas pero de todos modos la amo demasiado para no decirle que no a algo que ella me pida- le dije con sinceridad tomando de mi mochila la cinta de medir, un cuaderno y mi pluma.

-si lo comprendo no le puedes decir que no, pues adelante mide- me dije estirando los brazos hacia las laterales.

-si- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella le tome medidas de cintura, caderas, el diámetro del brazo, su largo, el diámetro de sus piernas y al llegar al pecho mejor le di la cinta a ella.

-no quiero faltare al respeto asi que mejor hazlo tu- le dije con timidez.

-claro- me dijo ella con una sonrisa.-89 de acuerdo esa es la medida- me dijo devolviéndome la cinta.

-gracias, pero donde esta Edward- le pregunte curioso.

-ah se esta bañando porque- me dijo con gesto de rareza.

-nada solo le queria decir algo, bueno muchas gracias ya me tengo que ir adiós- le dije ya retirándome del departamento y a seguir con lo mío. La verdad me alegra de que Edward aya encontrado alguien como a Rebecca pero todos sabemos que ese no es su lugar siempre estuvo al lado de bella ellos están destinados a estar juntos.

**Bueno chicos al fin acabe otro capi tenia planeado subir dos pero por azares del destino mi tío vino ayer y pues al fin se hizo una limpieza masiva en mi compu y pues durante 1 dia y medio no la puede usar, de veras el antivirus detecto como 9805 copias del gusano virus que tenia y pues el maldito no se queria despegar de mi compu, ahora creo que voy a extrañar a ese pequeño virus que estuvo conmigo por mas de 3 años sinf sinf , Bella scullw mi queridísima seguidora ya no comas ansias que pronto entenderás la razón por que soy tan malvada con bella jajaja (risa malévola y retorciéndose los dedos como el señor burnns el de los simpson, Excelente) no de verdad solo que tengo la historia en mi mente y mi mente es la malévola no yo, pero espero que les sigan gustando las locas ideas de su aquí servidora y si tienen sugerencias sobre canciones o no se lo que quieran, Ah sobre todo denme ideas de buenos nombres porque necesito para personajes nuevos y en ese sentido mi cerebro esta seco pero les aseguro que es un Edward y Bella pero sobre todo quiero decirles que tengo planeada otra historia que llamare "Piezas perdidas de mi corazón" que quiero que sea un Reneesme y Jacob pero creo que Jacob júnior o algo asi porque no es que este en contra de esa pareja pero namas no me da idea poner a una chava con un chavo que le dobla la edad o tal vez si no se esta historia en como se diría postproducción pero si les gustaría leerla la empiezo lo antes posible les pido muchísima PACIENCIA porfis porque ahora en mi casa llego la crisis y no puedo ir tan seguido al ciber ayer iba ir pero mi madre se enojo y la voy a citar "Ves la tempestad y no te incas" no se que quiere decir pero en fin Salí regañada sinf sinf , y hasta ahorita su servidora se acuerda de que esta querida historia mía y espero que de ustedes también quedo nominada en los FrAW si quieren apoyar esta linda historia se los agradecería por fis pasen por aquí esta es la dirección: .**

**Se despide,**

**Krystel01 **

**Xoxo**

**We love u guys (chicos)**

**Review dejen no lo olviden:) **


	5. 5La verdad sobre el paraiso

Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer su servidora solo tratara de hacer una buena historia con esos personajes. Claro que será una historia donde todos serán humanos; Edward y Alice, bella y Emmett claro que Rosalie y Jasper son hermanos.

**5.- La verdad sobre el paraíso **

**Jasper Pov**

Justo después de darle a Alice las medidas de Rebecca mes fui al departamento de Emmett solo esperaba que no estuviera "ocupado" ya saben con sus actividades con mi hermana la verdad no me molestaba que mi hermana lo hiciera, ella es libre yo solo la protejo de que no la lastimen pero si mi Rosie sufría me sale mi lado de hermano malo, cuando llegue a la puerta 2608 toque con ímpetu para que Emmett oyera.

-Hola chico emo, como estas pásele compadre- me dijo Emmett intentando imitar el acento sureño para nada.

-Bien em solo no lo vuelvas a hacer- le dije sentándome en el sillón.

-volver a hacer que compadre- me dijo el imbecil, olvídenlo a Emmett le entra por un oído y le sale por otro.

-nada Emmett, solo te venia a recordar de nuestra pequeña apuesta y de que la tendrás que pagar en la fiesta de Rebecca- le dije muy serio y con las manos entrecruzadas como mi padre hacia al cerrar negocios con otros clientes.

-pero jazz no puede ser en otro lugar o algo donde nadie nos conozca- me dijo tratando de imitar como Alice ponía los ojos de perrito triste cuando me convencía de algo pero en realidad parecía que tenia conjuntivitis de la forma en que los entrecerraba.

- Emmett nadie te conoce aquí, aparte Rose ya me esta ayudando para el show de stripper que le vas a hacer a Edward- le dije sonriendo malévolamente creo que lo que Edward decía es verdad, se me esta pegando algo de Alice, pero bueno.

-claro mi oso tendrás que bailar asi que a ensayar bebe, tu ropa esta en la habitación ve y a cambiarte Emily anda, ah y tendrás que usar tacones altos- le dijo como una madre le ordena algo a su hijo la verdad Rose tenia muy bien domado y entrenado al pobre de Emmett pero el se lo busco mi hermana es de carácter fuerte.

- pero…- dijo Emmett suplicando pero Rosalie le hizo una mirada tan seria que ya ni discutió, no tendría sentido ella ganaría.

Cuando Emmett se fue Empezé a hacer planes con mi hermana.

-Bien cual canción le vas a poner a bailar para pasársela al Dj- le dije sacando un cuadernito de notas.

-En realidad no te preocupes de eso yo llevare el disco con la mezcla porque de entrada le quiero poner la de "Men I feel like women" y luego la de Avril Laringe "Girlfriend"- me dijo haciendo un conteo con los dedos.

-que bien; y la ropa?- le pregunte ya prestándole atención a la mente diabólica de mi hermana.

- esa parte no la he olvidado solo que estoy planeando algo para humillar a mi pobre osito, no lo se algo como, has visto el video de Avril laringe Girlfriend?- me pregunto maliciosamente Rose a veces me daba miedo las macabras ideas de mi querida hermana.

-claro entonces a Emmett le vas a poner falda escolar con tacones y calcetas de escolar hasta la mitad de la pierna (ya saben esas sexys que llegan a la mitad y son con liguero y toda la cosa)- le dije con reflexión y seriedad porque la verdad este es un asunto serio.

-por supuesto que si junto con la peluca rubia y el mechón rosa, su corbatita y muy bien maquillado- me dijo sonriendo.

-bien esto se va a poner bueno- la verdad me gustaba ver a Emmett pagar sus errores a nunca aceptar que yo tengo la razón de todo, pero el pobre de Emmett parecía retrazado pero ya que es mi casi cuñado.

**Rebecca Pov **

-Pero tenemos que hacer esto yo no quiero algo escandaloso en mi cumpleaños, Edward- le reclame a mi novio pero creo que mi cuñada tenia algo muy diferente a lo que yo planeaba.

-pues creo que es demasiado tarde porque Alice ya hizo todos los preparativos, se que te divertirás- me dijo el sonriendo y con su brazo alrededor de mi.

-Si claro de eso no tengo duda porque con mi querida cuñada y tus amigos no me aburriré, pero me refiero a que no me gusta gastar el dinero en cosas inútiles como un cumpleaños que se repetirá el próximo año- le dije cruzándome de brazos en la entrada del departamento de Edward.

-vamos preciosa tu cumpleaños es algo que hay que celebrar aparte de que ese dia se les cayo del cielo un ángel creo que dios estará enfadado conmigo por hacer que un ángel se enamorara de mi- me dijo tomando mi rostro con delicadeza y luego besándome con pasión, es que sus besos la verdad eran adictivos siempre después de que el me besaba acababa con el aliento entrecortado.

-Pues la verdad no soy un ángel solo una chica normal que se enamoro de un dios como tu, mi amor- le dije apartándome de el porque me estaba acercando para volver a besarme pero la verdad no creía resistirme a otro de esos besos porque si no lo iba a desnudar ahí mismo, por lo que por el bien de mi cordura me aparte de el.

-Bueno vamos, tienes que practicar tu siguiente canción para la clase- dijo el siguiéndome y sentadose en el sillón preparado para ayudarme en mi show porque aunque Edward tenia una voz increíble pero no le gustaba cantar profesionalmente por lo que solo me ayudaba cuando sonaba desafinada o algo asi.

Puse en su estéreo la canción en karaoke y me acomode en medio de mi escenario la sala, con mi único público mi apuesto novio mirándome.

**(No One, Alicia Keys)**

**I just want you close,**

**Where you can stay forever.**

**You can be sure,**

**That it will only get better.**

**You and me together,**

**Through the days and nights.**

**I don't worry ´cause, **

**Everything's gonna be all right.**

**People keep talking,**

**They can say what they like.**

**But all I know is everything's **

**Gonna be all right**

**Chorus**

**No one, no one, no one.**

** Can get in the way of what I'm feeling.**

**No one, no one, no one.**

**Can in the way of what I feel for you.**

**You, you.**

**Can get in the way of what I feel for you.**

**When the rain**** is pouring down,**

**And my heart is hurting.**

**You will always be around,**

**This I know for certain. **

**You and me together,**

**Through the days and nights.**

**I don't worry ´cause,**

**Everything's gonna be all right.**

**People keep talking,**

**They can say what they like.**

**But all I know is everything's gonna be **

**All right.**

**Chorus **

**I know some people search the world, **

**To find something like what we have.**

**I know people will try,**

**Try to divide,**

**Something so real.**

**So until the end of time, **

**I'm telling you that…**

**No one, no one, no one.**

**Can get in the way of what I'm feeling **

**No one, no one, no one.**

**Can get in the way of what I feel for you.**

**Oh, oh, oh!, oh!, oh!**

**Oh, oh, oh!, oh!, oh!**

Al terminar no logre ver la reacción de Edward ante esta canción porque la escogí pensando en el y en el gran cambio que había hecho en mi hasta mi hermana decía que ahora estaba muy cambiada; y que esperaba que no fuera por que Edward me había hecho "mujer" antes del tiempo que ella quisiera pero al fin le grite que a ella que le importaba si ella ya lo había hecho con su novia y después de eso ella entreabría la boca como pescado fuera del agua y ya no me dijo nada, pero siguiendo con lo que sucedía ahora solo logre ver que Edward me alzaba y me beso con pasión creo que me maree con tantas vueltas pero al fin estaba disfrutando mucho de esto por lo que enlacé mi piernas en sus caderas seguimos asi hasta que caímos en el sillón y ahí seguimos con la pasión hasta que no separamos por falta de aire.

-de verdad quieres todo eso que decía la canción- me dijo Edward con los ojos oscuros por las pasión que desbordaban.

-claro, amor, si no, no lo diría claro que te amo con todo lo que tengo- le dije tomándolo de la cara y lo bese con dulzura.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta con todos y cuando digo todos son todos como Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Emmett.

-Hola enamorados practicando el arte de hacer el amor en el sillón- nos dijo Emmett sonriendo dejando en la mesa de la cocina un pack de coca-cola y dos cajas de pizza.

-claro que no en ese caso estaríamos desnudos, sudados y muy satisfechos, Emmett y no aquí- le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa hasta Edward se sonrojo pero no se molesto al contrario se acerco mas a mi, claro que estábamos ya sentados y Emmett me miro con expresión sorprendida y asustada mientras se sentaba en el sillón de enfrente.

-Wow parece que mi pequeña saltamontes esta aprendiendo a ser mas relajada, gracias por eso chocalas- me dijo sonriendo y extendiéndome la mano que entrechoque.

-y a que debo esta visita de ustedes- dijo Edward sonriendo mientras yo le hacia señas groseras a Emmett por haberse comido mas bien dicho robado mis **Resees(chocolates con forma de pastelitos rellenos de crema de cacahuate, me encantan sabe tan ricos : ) ** de la mesita de la sala.

-Pues solo que te venimos a robar a Rebecca el resto del dia porque debe de estar lista para mañana- dijo Alice muy segura de si misma sentada en la mesa de la cocina con las piernas cruzadas.

-pero por que si es hasta mañana la fiesta- le reclamo mi novio molesto.

-porque la belleza y perfección necesita tiempo y esfuerzo y como mañana es sábado vamos a necesitar todo el dia para eso- dijo Alice poniéndose de pie para tomar las llaves y llevarme a la salida con ella pero antes de que me fuera Edward logro detener a Alice para despedirse de mi con un beso.

-nos vemos, entonces hasta mañana- me dijo Edward con un susurro de despedida.

Cuando llegamos al Porsche amarillo de Alice yo seguía en Babalonia hasta que Rosalie me arrojo algo no se que.

-Rebecca despierta, vamos a dormir en departamento de Alice para arreglarnos con tiempo mañana- me dijo Rosalie mientras me sonreía.

Al llegar al departamento de Alice, al principio pensé que era una casa completa pero resulta que esta familia es muy humilde respecto a sus cosas, aja; lo único que estaba pensando al llegar al departamento es en dormir porque en lo que llegamos al departamento ya era de noche y pues mi deporte favorito es dormir por lo que cuando me dijo Alice donde dormiría inmediatamente corrí a la cama y me acosté y quede fulminada al sentir el colchón en mi espalda.

Me desperté con el sonido de **Basshunter "All I ever wanted"** busque a tientas mi celular en la mesita de noche y vi que decía que es un mensaje de Edward:

"_En este hermoso dia nació la princesa de mis días y mis sueños la mujer que me mando dios para curar mi corazón roto, creo que debo haber hecho algo muy bueno para merecerte, muchas felicidades mi amor nos vemos mas tarde, prepárate para lo que te espera con Alice. E"_

Al erminar de leerlo tenia lagrimas en los ojos por el bello mensaje apenas me estaba secado los ojos de las lagrimas cuando en la puerta vi asomarse la cabeza de alice con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

-demonios Rosalie, Edward nos gano en despertarla, por mas que le dije que yo queria despertarla, voy a ir a golpearlo para que se le quite lo **pelele (inútil)- **dijo Alice entrando en mi habitación prestada con un arreglo de flores y Rosalie con un vestido escandaloso en las manos.

-Felicidades Rebecca un año más, te he llegado a querer mucho en el poco tiempo que llevo de conocerte gracias por cuidar de mi querido hermano- me dijo la pequeña Alice abrazándome y dejando el arreglo de flores en la mesita de noche.

-Muchísimas felicidades y espero que no te salgan arrugas pronto, por ahora hay que presumir ese cuerpazo que tienes y para eso Alice y yo mandamos a hacer este vestido para ti con un amigo de nuestra familia Chistian Sirriano y el nos hizo el favor de encontrar los zapatos perfectos en Manolo Blahnik asi que nos los regalo paro el dijo que eran para ti- me dijo Rose dejando las cosas en la cama antes de irme a abrazar.

-gracias chicas no sabría como decirles lo emocionada que estoy por esto- les dije a las dos y de paso viendo el hermoso vestido corto muy corto pero lindo.

-de nada, ahora a desayunar- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya eran las 6:30 p.m por lo que mi sesión de belleza comenzó; me rizaron el pelo, Rosalie me maquillaba mientras Alice me peinaba, yo me estaba durmiendo cuando Rosalie me estaba poniendo pestañas postizas y llore de dolo cuando Alice me jalo el pelo para hacerme una tipo diadema en la parte de enfrente de la cabeza, cuando me dijeron que habían terminado mire mi reloj y eran las 7:15 p.m y según tenia entendido mi fiesta era a las ocho no me dejaron verme al espejo me dejaron sola para ponerme las bragas según Alice me había comprado unas perfectas perro cuando las vi en la caja de Victoria Secret eran de un color celeste claro muy sexy par mis adentro me pregunte para que pero bueno y también me dejaron el tipo short bombacho pequeñísimo que llevaba debajo de la falda del vestido cuando me los pues vi que en la parte de atrás decían "The White Bonnie" con unas letras doradas y una motita como cola de conejo con un listoncito atrás estaba maldiciendo a alice cuando Rose y Alice entraron y con rapidez me pusieron el diminuto vestido para que no se me arruinara el maquillaje y el peinado aparte de que este vestido tenia corsé y yo nada mas no podía amarrarlo Cuando me vi en el espejo me quede asombrada de lo hermosa que me veía no creía que era yo ellas me dejaron asimilarlo y también para vestirse ya cuando eran las 7:30 p.m yo estaba en la sala cuando vi la sexy Cleopatra que era Rosalie y a la linda campanita que era Alice.

-Alice este vestido cada vez que camino se levanta de la parte de atrás- le dije levantándome del sillón y el vestido se alzo como los tipos vestidos de niñas de **rondas (bailes infantiles).**

-Claro Alicia es que Alicia es una niña y pues es la mezcla de adorable con sexy- me dijo alice analizando mi vestido de todos los ángulos.

-pero me siento conejita de playboy con la colota que llevo debajo del vestido- le dije cruzando los brazos.

-es sexy y creo que volverá loco a Edward- me dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-o sea que quieres que coquetee con el- le dije con sorpresa a Alice.

-Por supuesto sin la coquetería que seria este mundo- me dijo tomándose le colita del pelo que se había hecho como campanita.

-bueno y cuando va a venir Edward por nosotros- les dije muy emocionada por verlo al fin.

-alto señorita tu no la vas a ver hasta en la fiesta por ti van a venir Emmett y Jasper, nosotras nos vamos con Edward creara una entrada mas sorpresiva no crees- me dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

-claro- solo le dije molesta con ellas.

Cuando a las 8:00pm vino Edward no dejaron que entrara ni me viera solo salieron, yo me quede esperando otra media hora hasta que vinieron Jazz y Em, Jasper entro al departamento y se sorprendió mucho de mi vestuario.

-estas muy sexy cero que el propósito de alice es hacer parecer a Edward un retrasado porque no va dejar de babear- me dijo con una sonrisa yo solo tome una capa que me había dado alice para salir.

-Wow Alicia escapo del país de las maravillas- me dijo Emmett una vez dentro del jeep de el.

-Y a ti te acaban de comprar en el bazar de los esclavos o que- le dije porque venia sin camiseta y solo con un tipo taparrabos de esos que usaban los egipcios y en la parte de atrás venia una hoja de palmera enorme.

-para que es eso?- le dije ya cuando el auto estaba en camino.

-ah es que Emmett va ser abanicador de Rosalie- me contesto Jasper con una sonrisa. Asi que a eso se refiera alice cuando dijo "ya solo te falta el negro Rose" (Sin discriminar chicos solo es un dicho, un malo pero antes asi eran tratados los esclavos).

-y tu me imagino que vas a ser solo link el de Zelda, no?- le dije con una sonrisa.

-claro voy en busca de mi hadita- me dijo solamente.

Cuando llegamos al departamento de Emmett, Jasper andaba peleándose con la hoja porque no queria salir y luego le grito a Emmett que como era de el que el la sacara.

-Bien vamos Alicia- me dijo Jasper llevándome.

**Edward Pov**

Al despertar a las 5:00 AM lo primero que hice fue enviarle una mensaje a Rebecca por su cumpleaños y no podía hacer mas porque no se que había hecho Jasper que había bloqueado el celular para hacer llamadas, luego Alice nos traía arreglando el departamento de Emmett cosa titánica había un santísimo desastre por lo que empezamos desde temprano desayunamos en el piso por que todo estaba movido y en proceso de limpieza.

Cuando nos toco arreglarnos fue gracioso ver a jazz en mallas y a Emmett como sirviente creo que mi disfraz era mas decente pero según alice era como para que las mujeres corrieran a quitarme la ropa y luego de que le grite me dijo que era para que Rebecca no se me despegara mas de lo que ya estamos, en fin mi disfraz es un traje como de príncipe a mi me parece pero es todo negro y cerca del bolsillo derecho había un medio corazón rojo y en las hombreras eran como las de los príncipes con flecos dorados y en la cadera llevaba un cinturón con una espada y su estuche amarados y alice me dijo que me pusiera una media mascara negra con un corazón pequeñísimo en la mejilla izquierda como la del fantasma de la opera ya cuando iba al fin de camino al departamento vi que alice y Rosalie salían casi corriendo al escucharme llegar no me dejaron ni bajarme me moleste un poco cuando me dijeron que no la iba ver hasta en la fiesta.

Al llegar al departamento Jazz y Emmett estaban atendiendo a los invitados y al llegar nosotros ellos se fueron a recoger a Rebecca, ahí vi a Leslie vestida de la reina roja y a su novia Aidé vestida de la reina blanca.

-Hola lindas reinas- le dije abrazando a Leslie y luego a Aidé.

-nada lindo y sexy príncipe aquí esperando a la linda Alicia- Me dijo Leslie con una sonrisa.

-Como que Alicia si Alice ya esta aquí- le dije confundido.

-Ah bueno no la vi, chao- me dijo alejándose tomado de la mano a Aidé que se despido con la mano.

Cuando alice les dijo a todos que se prepararan para recibir a la invitada de honor Alice casi me arrastro hasta en la entrada del departamento y me dijo que yo seria quien la llevara al trono de la reina roja aun no se como le hizo alice para conseguir ese trono, Cuando la vi entrar me quede sin aire por lo sexy que se veía pero lindísima también porque esos rizos en el pelo le daba el toque perfecto de inocencia traviesa, pero mas que nada ese pequeño pedazo de tela que la hacia ver hermosa y esas malla que llevaba con liguero complementaban sus largisimas piernas, Alice al llegar le puso una corona muy bonita.

-Alice ya estoy grande para usar coronas- le dijo enojada Rebecca.

-Pero ahora no porque te corono como la reina de la fiesta por ahora le quitaras el titula a Leslie- le dijo alice riéndose.

- Esta bien- le dijo ella pero se fue acercando lentamente cuando me vio.

-Hola mi preciosa Alicia- le dije besándola.

-Hola, mi príncipe encantado- me dijo ella abrazándome.

-vamos a tu lugar- le dije ofreciéndole mi brazo para llevarla hasta el trono donde estaba la reina roja o sea Leslie su hermana.

-Hola querida hermanita por ahora este es tu trono- dijo ella poniéndose de pie y dándole un cetro con brillitos rojos.

-felicidades por tu cumple hermanita- le dijo Leslie abrazando a Rebecca.

-Que empiece la fiesta- dijo Alice por un micrófono que tenia por ahí.

-ahora que sigue -le dije a Rebecca.

-La humillación de Emmett mi querido Edward- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-no entiendo- le dije confundido.

-Ya lo veras- me dijo arrastrándome a la pista de baile.

Bueno chicos al fin termine este capi sorry porque sea tan corto pero este fin de semana nos cortaron la luz porque según debíamos 28,000 pesos COMO grito mi pobre madre y a mi padre casi le da un ataque en fin también de paso agradecerles muchísimo a las dos chavas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar review a su querida escritora a ti como siempre Bella Scullw y a mi nueva seguidora EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON son geniales chicas siguán escribiendo y también saludos a todos los chicos que me ven desde Mi queridísimo país México, Chile que son geniales ,costa rica, España, Perú, puerto rico, Colombia, argentina, Venezuela y estados unidos pueden creerlo, wow verdad

**XoXo **

**I love U guys (chicos)**

**Krystel01**


	6. 6Los angeles hacen diabluras?

Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer su servidora solo tratara de hacer una buena historia con esos personajes. Claro que será una historia donde todos serán humanos; Edward y Alice, bella y Emmett claro que Rosalie y Jasper son hermanos.

**6.- Los Ángeles hacen diabluras?**

**Rebecca Pov**

En cuanto escuche que dijeron que empezó la fiesta solo se me ocurrió ir a bailar porque me encanta, mientras Alice, Rose y Leslie como sabían que tipo de música me gusta le dijeron al Dj el playlist empezó a sonar la canción de **Dj Tiesto "Satisfaction"** y me empecé a mover y Edward se me quedo mirando por lo que lo ayude un poco, me empecé a pegar a el y el me tomo de las caderas por detrás y moví mis caderas contra el ,en la parte de la canción que decía **Push, push, push (empuja)** y al fin capto el ritmo por lo que bailamos mas pegados y durante toda la canción deslizaba sus manos por mi cuerpo y yo desde donde estaba levantaba los brazos para alcanzar su cuello y bailar mas pegados pero lo que mas me excitaba era que el desliz de las manos de Edward cada vez eran mas eróticos, acercaba mas sus manos por debajo del vestido y una de esas veces sentí la manos de Edward MUY cerca del ajustadísimo short del vestido claro eso no me molestaba pero juro que de lejos vi a Leslie echándome ojos de basilisco pero me Valió _mami(ósea madre)_ y seguí en mis cosas con Edward.

-Oyes quien viera a Eddie Tony tan listo como para meterle mano a la cumpleañera en la fiesta y hasta eso espero hasta en lo oscurito- Dijo Emmett maliciosamente cuando paso cerca de nosotros, claro interrumpiendo nuestro momento.

-demonios odio a Emmett- le dije a Edward ya mas enfriados por la OPORTUNA interrupción de Emmett salimos de la pista y nos sentamos en un sillón, el solo me abrazo y me beso en el cuello.

-no amor, tiene razón no debimos hacer eso- me dijo Edward dándole mas por el lado del Oso gigante que tiene de amigo.

-Pero acaso dijimos algo cuando los descubrimos haciendo cosas en el auto o en tu departamento; ah por cierto todavía no me dices como llegaron ahí esos dos- le dije con curiosidad.

-creeme no quieres saber, una muy larga historia- me dijo Edward poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Justo cuando iba a refutar eso alice sale de la cocina con una botella de tequila.

-hora de los shots, primero la cumpleañera- grito Alice por el micrófono

-claro- dije corriendo hasta que sentí a Edward detenerme de la mano.

-puedes soportarlo, no quiero que te paces tu fiesta ebria- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-ah, eso me suena a reto señor Cullen- le dije levantando una ceja.

-si quieres- me dije sonriendo de lado.

-Bueno sígueme- le dije tomándolo del brazo para arrastrarlo hasta donde estaba Alice.

-Bien chica aquí esta tu vaso- me dio un vasito pequeño.

Lo bebí de un solo trago cuando me lo termine de pasar, brinque a los brazos de Edward y lo bese con fiereza.

-Wow porque tus besos siempre me dejan sin aire, aparte de que sabes deliciosamente a tequila en este momento- me dijo Edward regresándome al piso.

-eso era lo que queria- le dije con una mirada inocente y batiendo mis largas pestañas.

Antes de que empezara a hablar Edward, se escucho algo.

-chicos este es un show preparado especialmente para Rebecca por lo que ella nos dijo que es dirigido para su novio Edward, disfrútalo Edward- dijo con una voz tierna alice.

-Vamos al frente del sonido para ver mejor- le dije a Edward.

**Rosalie Pov**

Desde aquí iba ver todo el show de mi novio Emmett pobre!, pero el se lo gana por andar haciendo estupidas apuestas y mas con mi hermano, habíamos acomodado una tela traslucida de esas que se ponen en los conciertos para ver solo la sombra de una persona claro con todo e iluminación desde atrás de la tela; Leslie nos iba a ayudar con la silueta sexy de una chica porque ella iba a bailar detrás de la tela con el mismo vestuario que Emmett ósea la faldita de escolar los tacones y todo eso que lleva Avril Lavinge en el video**(Girlfriend, en ese me base para que lo chequen** ) ella solo iba a bailar la introducción de la de "Men I feel like women" para que quedara mas en la memoria de Edward, estaba también grabando este momento, en eso vi sentarse a Edward y a Rebecca enfrente para ver mejor, que empiece el show!. Se empezó a ver la silueta de Leslie y bailaba muy sensual mientras sonaba la canción y cuando se iba acabando la introducción ella se iba acercando a la tipo cortina de tela en la que aparecía la silueta y cada ves que se acercaba se iba atenuando la luz cada vez mas, durante eso el departamento se lleno de silbidos de todos los chavos y hasta empujaban a Edward por ser tan suertudo, aja. Justo cuando tocaba salir a la sexy chava que todos estaban esperando, QUE aparece la cabezota de Emmett con una peluca rubia y luego todos no hallaban si reírse o no por lo que optaron por ver, pero las chicas estaban muriéndose de la risa porque salio Emmett en una minifalda escolar con mallas escolares de esas sexys y la blusita blanca con su corbatita y la peluca rubia con todo y mechón rosa y Emmett empezó a simular que cantaba con un micrófono de brillitos rositas.

**(Girlfriend-Avril Lavinge)**

**Chorus**

**Hey hey, you you **

**I don't like your Girlfriend.**

**No way, no way **

**I think you need a new one.**

**Hey hey, you you **

**I could be your girlfriend,**

**Hey hey, you you **

**I know that you like me.**

**No way, no way.**

**You know it's not a secret,**

**Hey hey, you you **

**I want to be your girlfriend.**

**You're so fine **

**I want you mine**

**You're so delicious**

**I think about you all the time**

**You're so addictive**

**Don, t you know,**

**What I can do to make you feel alright?**

**Don,t pretend **

**I think you know**

**I'm damn precious **

En esta parte Emmett le tiro un beso a Edward y el pobre de Edward no hallaba donde esconderse.

**And hell, yeah**

**I'm the mother fucking princess**

**I can tell you like me too**

**And you know I'm right **

**She's like so whatever**

**You can do so much better**

**I think we should get together now**

**And that's what everyone's talking about. **

**Chorus**

**I can see the way**

**I see the way you look at me **

**And even when you look away**

**I know you think of me**

**I know you talk about me all the time**

**Again and again.**

**So come over here**

Aquí Emmett le hizo señas a Edward de que se acercara y el trato de jalarlo de su lugar lejos de Rebecca y solo alcancé a escuchar que decía "que ni madres"

**And tell me what I wanna hear**

**Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear**

**I don't wanna hear you say her name**

**Ever again.**

**She's like so whatever**

**You can do so much better**

**I think we should get together now**

**And that's what everyone's talking about. **

**Chorus**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**

**`Cause I can, cause I can do it better**

**There's**** no other, so when's it gonna sink in?**

**She's so stupid, what the hell were ****you thinking (x2) **

**Chorus(x4)**

Al terminar todas las chicas le aplaudían a Emmett y algunos chicos también, nos quedo G-E-N-I-A-L.

**Advertencia: en esta parte viene un Lime o spice no se como se dice el caso es que viene una escena un poco subida de tono por lo que si se quieren saltar esta parte no hay problem, se te**

**Edward Pov**

Cuando vi la sexy silueta de la chica me imagine de todo menos que el imbecil de Emmett saliera vestido de Avril Lavinge mientras cantaba, nada mas me daban ganas de decir"yo no lo conozco" pero Rebecca solo me palmeaba el hombro como muestra de condescendencia, pero casi golpeo a Emmett cuando en una parte de la canción me dijo que me acercara.

-que ni madres, que demonios piensas Emmett- le grite a Emmett

-yo no soy Emmett soy Emily amiga de el- me dijo mientras hacia una pausa en la canción.

- De esto me hablabas hace rato, Rebecca- le dije enfadado a Rebecca.

-si, yo me entere de esto en la mañana pero me sonó divertido por lo que deje que el plan prosiguiera- me dijo una vez que me volví a sentar, Emmett digo "Emily" termino la canción yo seguí enfadado con Rebecca.

-ahora soy parte de un plan para divertirte no- le dije volteándome para que no me abrazara o me mirara.

-Daddy-O sorry for that mistake it's just a game (papi-to perdóname por ese error es solo un juego)- me susurro muy sensual Muy cerca del lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda pero también poniendo su mano izquierda muy cerca de mi entrepierna cortándome la respiración por un momento.

-esta bien te perdono pero vamos todavía queda un buen de tu fiesta- le dije tomándola de la cara para besarla tiernamente.

Bailamos toda la noche y eso era muy excitante hacerlo con Rebecca porque bailaba muy bien, me enseño como dijo ella asi el "perreo" que es como hacer el amor en la pista pero verlo en Rebecca me dio otro punto de vista sobre este tipo de baile. Me acerque por detrás de ella:

-oyes amor, si sigues haciendo eso no dejaras nada para la imaginación y me pregunto como sabes bailar canciones latinas- le dije porque estábamos escuchando algo llamado reggaeton.

-bueno es que parte de la familia de mi madre es latina y mi hermana y yo pasamos cierto tiempo con ellos y allá nos pegaron el gusto por ese tipo de música- me dijo ella meneando sus caderas al ritmo de la música.

_**Advertencia**_**: en esta parte viene un Lime o spice no se como se dice el caso es que viene una escena un poco subida de tono por lo que si se quieren saltar esta parte no hay problem, se termina en donde venga la señal ósea esta _o0o_o0o_**

**OK, entonces quines lo vayan a leer esta parte me dicen que les pareció ( :) **

Toda la gente se termino yendo de la fiesta a las 2:00 AM; si larga la tirada por lo que todos no fuimos a dormir; Rosalie y Emmett se quedaron en el departamento en la mañana todos los ayudaríamos a limpiar, Jasper y alice en el departamento de mi hermana y Rebecca y yo no fuimos hacia mi apartamento en el auto solo no mirábamos intensamente en el camino después de cerrar la puerta del apartamento deje las llaves en la mesita de las sala mientras iba hacia la contestadota para ver si tenia mensajes cuando me voltee vi que Rebecca se estaba acercando lentamente hacia mi y me beso apasionadamente presionando su delicado cuerpo contra mi tan estrechamente como le era posible, en cuanto ella empezó a sacar la camisa blanca del pantalón del traje sentí en crecer dentro de mi una llama y dije"_al diablo que pase lo que sea que vaya a pasar"_ y la bese con mas ansia la tome de la cintura la levante y la puse en la encimera, ella seguía desbotonando mi camisa, en cuanto la abrió toda, ella tiro mi saco y mi camisa al piso pasando sus manos tan delicadas por mi torso bien marcado gracias a que voy al gimnasio tres veces por semana, seguí con mis besos por toda la extensión de su delicioso cuello sabor a la cremosa vainilla y de ella salían pequeños gemidos fue entonces que recordé que debía ser muy incomodo hacerlo aquí en la sala aparte no era Emmett para andar haciéndolo donde sea entonces alce a Rebecca de su redondo y firme trasero para que ella pasara sus torneadas piernas por mis caderas y no se como logre encontrar la maldita perilla de la puerta de mi habitación cuando logre abrirla Rebecca seguía besándome el cuello y eso me ponía mas caliente por lo que rápidamente cerré la puerta de una patada y la acosté delicadamente en la cama para ahora seguir acariciándola libremente, se que es rápido pero tenerla asi me saca de mis casillas y no lo resisto mucho; pase primero la yema de mis dedos por sus largas piernas y ella solo soltó un suspiro de placer por lo que seguí mas arriba hasta que llegue a sus firmes muslos ahí la acaricie con toda la palma de la mano y ella soltó un gemido mas fuerte, en la desesperación de Rebecca de tenerme, sus delicadas manos viajaron a la hebilla de mi cinturón desabrochándolo siguió con el botón y al bajar el Zipper lo hizo lentamente y esa sensación me hacia sentir en el cielo y estar disfrutándolo con ella era lo mejor del mundo; cuando termino de bajar el Zipper solo sentí el deslizar de la tela y el ruido de le tela cayendo por lo que seguí con mis caricias mientras la manos de Rebecca estaban trabadas firmemente en mi espalda que cada vez que la acariciaba hundía sus uñas en mi espalda pero en vez de doloroso resultaba placentero pero hasta ahora veía el bendito dilema de cómo desvestirla y creo que ella lo noto por que solo sonrió cuando vio mi cara de confusión.

-Te ayudo en esto- me dijo Rebecca con una voz que me sonó muy sensual ella empezó a estirar su falda hacia abajo asiendo que se deslizara por sus piernas hasta que se escucho el sonido de la caída de la tela, cuando ella estaba haciendo esto nunca deje de verla a los ojos intensamente pero en cuanto su delicioso cuerpo quedo libre de su falda vi parte de los hermosa que es Rebecca estando asi conmigo y es que se veía como una diosa erótica en mi cama con su pelo regado salvajemente por la almohada y solo con el muy sexy corsé que cubría el resto de su muy peligroso cuerpo pero en la parte de abajo solo llevaba su muy insinuante braga color celeste que hacia que su piel tomara un tono canela que se veía muy sensual y ardiente pero la gran pregunta como quitar el sexy corsé que cubría el resto de su glorioso cuerpo pero de repente se me prendió el foco por asi decirlo y la levante de la cama tomándola de la espalda y en un movimiento fluido la acosté boca abajo y ella empezó a quejarse pero antes de que se molestara mas la bese lentamente por detrás de su adictivo cuello mientras hacia un lado su ondulado cabello ella soltó un sonoro gemido agarrando con fuerza las sabanas yo solo para que ella se distrajera mientras desabrochaba los listones de el corsé la besaba en la parte de atrás de los hombros cada vez que aflojaba uno de los listones deslizaba uno de mis dedos por la sedosa piel de su espalada y ella movía sus caderas contra el colchón pero me imagino que para tentarme mas como estaba de rodillas con ambas piernas a los lados de sus caderas se empezó a frotar su redondo trasero contra mi miembro mas que listo para la acción por lo que al sentir su fricción contra mi se me escapo un siseo entre dientes si seguí asi me iba a gana la otra cabeza que me decía que la penetrara profundamente hasta perder el conocimiento por lo que me concentre para hacer que ella disfrutara de este **Faje( tener solo caricias con tu pareja pude ser con ropa o sin ropa pero sin llegar a tener una penetración como tal)** porque solamente íbamos a hacer eso, ambos no estábamos listos aun para el paso tan grande de tener relaciones sexuales, aun no; cuando logre al fin liberar el exquisito cuerpo de Rebecca de tan estorbosa prenda acerque mi cara a la espalda de ella ahora descubierta y sople encima de la caliente piel de Rebecca y ella solo soltó un fuerte gemido por lo que entonces probé el besar la parte donde la espalda pierde su nombre pero luego sentí las manos de Rebecca en mi cuello por indicándome que continuara por lo que empecé a darle besos húmedos en esa parte y luego probé el deslizar la punta de mi lengua hacia arriba por el hueco que tenia Rebecca en medio de la espalada que indicaba su columna vertebral al terminar sople encima de su espalda y aquí no gimió, lloriqueo por lo que acerque mis caderas a su redondo trasero ella solo soltó un fuerte suspiro tomándome de los brazos que tenia firmemente trabados en sus cadera.

-No quiero hacerlo por detrás- me dijo Rebecca en un suspiro que sonó mas a gemido.

-porque si eres deliciosa por todos lados- le dije a Rebecca cerca de su oído derecho.

-por el simple hecho de que quiero verte a los ojos, me encantan esos hermosos ojos verdes que tienes- me susurro ella contra la piel de mi brazo que ella había tomado en su poder me distrajo asiendo eso y ella aprovecho mi distracción para voltearse y besarme frenéticamente ella empezó a abrir su boca e introduje mi lengua en su boca y su sabor no era nada en comparación con lo que ya había saboreado de ella, su boca sabia a cereza era el sabor mas increíble en el planeta pero al parecer ella queria seguir con lo nuestro porque ahora nuestras lenguas tenían una danza frenética y al final ella se venció dejando que la dominara, le seguí besando en el cuello bajando por sus hombros y terminando de besar ese pequeño espacio que había en medio de sus hermosos senos aun cubiertos por un sostén de seda celeste que en contraste con su piel le daba una apariencia totalmente comestible justo cuando penes que estaba totalmente perdido a lo lejos empezó a sonar la maldita canción.

-alto, Edward, debes contestar- me dijo Rebecca entre gemidos.

-no se quien es- susurre contra su sedosa piel, mientras tanto se seguía escuchando la canción de **"Like a G6- Far East Movement"**.

-quien demonios es Edward, si no contestas yo lo haré- me dijo ella levantándose de la cama y cruzando sus brazos.

-Bien es Alice, probablemente por cualquier tontería- le dije buscando en la bolsa de mis pantalones que se encontraban en el piso.

**_o0o_o0o_**

Cuando al fin encontré el bendito teléfono y conteste alice empezó a lanzar gritos y la deje desahogarse.

-calma hermanita que se te ofrece en esta bella noche- le dije a alice pero tenia a Rebecca abrazándome estrechamente.

-nada solo que Leslie tu cuñada me ha llamado desesperada por que no conoce el paradero de su querida hermanita acaso tu sabes donde esta- me dijo sarcásticamente claro que ella sabia donde estaba.

-pues claro que esta conmigo, y por lo que me dice quieres que le hable a Leslie para aclarar esto no- le dije cansinamente porque Rebecca seguía besando mi cuello y ella se aprovechaba porque sabia que no le podía hacer nada cuando estaba asi.

-Claroooo… que si, deberías de hacerlo y espero que estés cuidando muy bien la integridad de mi querida Rebecca- me dijo maliciosamente alice.

-siiiiii… esta muy segura- antes de que terminara Rebecca se acerco al teléfono y le dijo.

-si bueno fuera que se portara mal conmigo, a sido el perfecto caballero que siempre, sino porque crees que estoy hablando tranquilamente y no jadeante como lo hubiera hecho si hubiera pasado algo- dijo tranquilamente por teléfono a mi hermana solo se escucho la tremenda carcajada que soltó alice por la línea y hasta a mi me hizo sonreír porque sonó muy cínico el tono que uso pero seguía distraído viendo lo sexy que se veía Rebecca en ropa interior, pero debía concentrarme para mantener la cordura.

**Rebecca Pov**

Empezé a pensar en la verdad asesinar a mi hermana por interrumpir este momento tan especial con Edward, pero en fin tenía que reportarme con ella; ahora resulta que anda de protectora, aja eso ni yo se lo creo.

-Bien alice nos vemos mañana, bye- me despedí de mi cuñada.

-ahora a hablarle a tu hermana, no- me susurro Edward cerca de mi oreja derecha y tomándome por atrás de mis caderas por lo tanto apretándome mas a el porque estábamos sentados en la cama, lastima si hubiéramos podido habríamos hecho algo mas que solo fajar pero es que Edward es tan sexy y como se dice buenísimo, pero en lo que cruzo la habitación para buscar algo en el escritorio de su habitación se me cayo literalmente la baba aun me seguía preguntando como demonios le había hecho para tener a un ser tan perfecto como el es que la luz de la luna entraba por entre las cortinas de la ventana y chocaba la luz contra el cuerpo tan insinuante y sexy de Edward, déjame pensar que hay de bueno en el: tiene ese torso tan B-I-E-N formado, la luz de la luna remarcaba las sombras que hacían los contornos bien formaditos de esa sexy V que se formaba en la parte baja de su torso, esa fuerte espalada que tenia y ese excelente trasero que tenia y que se veía increíble porque solo estaba en ropa interior de ese tipo de boxers apretaditos y pequeños que usan los modelo de anuncios de ropa interior de **Calvin Klein(como los que usa Kellan Lutz en el anuncio, es tan sexy: ) **y vaya que se tenia un excelente vista de su cuerpo desde donde estaba porque Edward solo estaba de pie con el celular en la mano me imagino que marcándole a mi hermana, es que tiene que ser tan bueno; en la otra mano tenia una especie de caja pero me estaba aburriendo aquí en ropa interior acostada boca arriba en la cama con la cabeza colgando por lo tanto viendo todo de cabeza pero aun asi una excelente vista de su trasero cuando termino de hablar se acerco a mi con la caja aun en las manos pero antes de que me enderezara el tomo mi cara asi de cabeza y me beso estilo **Spiderman(Ahh, me encanta esa parte, claro que estoy hablando de la primera peli) **pero fue algo incomodo pero sus besos siempre me hacían olvidar todo, mejor me enderece cuando pude.

-y que te dijo la hermana preocupada- le dije con sarcasmo mientras Edward se sentaba a un lado mío por lo que yo incline hacia el y me abrazo.

-nada solo que me amenazo que si la hacia tía antes de tiempo me iba asesinar sin piedad alguna- me dijo sonriendo contra mi mejilla al besarme en ese lugar.

-que maldita hipócrita es ella, como si no supiera que ella se acuesta cada vez que puede con su novia- le dije con molestia.

-vamos amor, y como sabes tu eso- me dijo Edward tomándome de la mano.

-pues de que de repente cuando llego a la casa encuentro ropa interior que no es mía ni de ella por lo tanto ella hizo algo, aparte de que tuve que cerrar con llave mi habitación- le dije con mordacidad.

-porque- me pregunto Edward soltando una carcajada.

-es que a los quince años ella saco toda mi ropa interior al jardín y luego todos se andaban burlando de mi ,aparte de que hace poco encontré olores en mi cama que no son míos- le conteste cerrando los ojos al recargar mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Ah entonces buenas hermanas- me dijo Edward acariciándome la espalda, esa acción el no sabia que en mi causaba pequeños escalofríos.

-no si lo somos pero es que las hermanas mayores tienen o nacen con un gen o algo que las hace insoportables- le dije con seriedad, el solo soltó una carcajada.

- pues yo creo que los hermanos pequeños también tienen; son algo o muy fastidiosos- me dijo el contra mi hombro, pero iba a decirle algo cuando mi ocurrente cansancio hizo acto de presencia con un gran bostezo.

-creo que es hora de dormir, vamos linda- me dijo Edward arrastrándome al centro de la cama y cubriéndome con la sabana el ya se iba ir cuando lo tome del brazo par acostarlo junto a mi y poder recargar mi cabeza en su pecho.

-aquí es muy cómodo dormir, sabes- le dije con una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos.

-claro que los se princesa, anda duerme ya- me dijo poniendo un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, vaya que iba tener dulces sueños (quien no, yo quisiera dormir asi, ustedes no chicas).

**Bueno al fin acabe pero por ahora como estoy en finales no puedo escribir mucho solo les mando saludo desde todas partes bque me lean me encantaría recibir mas rr les parece su escritora necesita inspiración **

**Bye**

**Krystel01**

**xoxo**


	7. 7 En el infiero hay aun algo muy bueno

Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer su servidora solo tratara de hacer una buena historia con esos personajes. Claro que será una historia donde todos serán humanos; Edward y Alice, bella y Emmett claro que Rosalie y Jasper son hermanos.

**7.-En el infierno hay aun algo bueno.**

**Bella Pov **

Al despertar para ir a la escuela siempre reflexiono si en verdad aquí hay algo por lo que vivir porque ahora más que nunca necesitaba a Edward solo para que me volviera a decir que me amaba pero lo malo es que eso fue en el pasado y no dudaba que tal vez el ya tuviera alguien diferente a mi porque pues es Edward acaso necesito explicar mas ,el es sexy y no le faltaban chicas que lo siguieran; bueno ya basta de esos pensamientos que me deprimían solo queria saber si podía seguir como amiga de Edward claro que comprendería si el no lo aceptaba, creo que lo único que me alegraba era el saber que en estos pocos días que llevaba de conocer a Alec se ha convertido en el único chico desde Edward que me comprendía de esa manera a veces hasta parecía que pensábamos lo mismo en realidad me gustaba pasar el tiempo con el y la verdad me divertía muchísimo con el, era demasiado gracioso y ocurrente me recordaba muchísimo a la actitud de mi hermano Emmett que lo extrañaba mucho porque hacia meses que no lo veía; al llegar a la escuela en mi nuevo Mustang GT negro con asientos de cuero por mi pasado cumpleaños vi que Alec ya me estaba esperando.

-Hola Bells, como has estado?-me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos azules resplandecían.

-muy bien ahora que estoy, contigo- le dije con otra sonrisa y abrazándolo.

-Oyes hiciste la tarea de señor Jefferson- me dijo caminando a mi lado de camino a la clase.

-sabes que si pero no tuvo gran reto hacerla- le dije observando sus hermosos ojos.

-pues lastima, pero tal vez y te gustaría salir conmigo a un ensayo que tenemos mis compañeros de canto esta noche- me dijo de forma muy seria.

-claro, pero como se llama ese tipo grupo?- le pregunte con curiosidad entrando al salón y sentándonos en nuestros respectivos lugares.

-pues es raro pero nos gusto el nombre de **"Alelulian**" (e**sto es por las iniciales de mis amigas, Alejandra, Lupe, Lizeth y Andrea I love u girls)** porque es excéntrico y nunca lo habíamos oído- me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Entonces me parece genial- le dije ya concentrada en la clase.

Al terminarse las clases seguí al auto de Alec para ir al tal ensayo y la verdad yo no sabia que cantaba por lo que lo queria escuchar. Llegamos a un tipo estudio con un pequeño teatro.

-bien y que es esto Alec- le dije mirando fascinada el hermoso pero pequeño lugar.

-es el estudio del padre de Gabo que es el encargado de un grupo de danza y para no batallar se hizo su propio teatro, no es genial- me dijo con sarcasmo Alec.

-Si claro, pero anda ya quiero oírte cantar, has de ser súper excéntrico- le dije empujándolo para que fuera con sus compañeros.

Alec subió al escenario y todos los demás se acomodaron como en coro al parecer Alec es el vocalista principal, esto vas ser interesante, entonces empezó a sonar la música parecía que provenía de alguien oculto.

**(El dragón- Mi vida eres tu)**

**Respirando tu aire, soñando tus sueños,**

**Y hoy quiero que sepas que tu estas en ellos,**

**Que eres la culpable de todo mis desvelos**

**Quiero que comprendas que tú eres mi anhelo,**

**Me pasos los días y las noches enteras**

**Pensando en el amor que corre por mis venas,**

**Pensando que buscaba en alguien que me quisiera**

**Y que al final en contre a alguien que vale la pena.**

**Estribillo.**

**Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú**

**El ángel de mi guarda que me entrega su luz,**

**La que ilumina el callejón sin salida,**

**Que le ha dado una esperanza a mi vida.**

**Se repite estribillo.**

**Estoy aquí a la luz de la vela**

**Escribiendo una canción a la mujer más bella**

**Por que quiero que sepa que me enamore de ella**

**Y la quiero llevar conmigo hasta las estrellas.**

**Esa sensación que recorre mi cuerpo**

**Cada vez que me mira si se detiene el tiempo**

**Cada vez que me besas me robas el aliento**

**Tú eres la princesa que me devolvió el cuento.**

**Se repite estribillo. (X2)**

**15 segundos instrumentales.**

**Respirando tu aire, soñando tus sueños**

**Y hoy quiero que sepas que tu estas en ellos,**

**Que eres la culpable de todo mis desvelos**

**Quiero que comprendas que tú eres mi anhelo,**

**El amor que es, el amor que será**

**El amor que sentí por tanto tiempo y veras**

**Que lo expresaré segundo a segundo**

**Antes de que por ti se me acabe el mundo.**

**Se repite estribillo(x2)**

La verdad me quede sin aire porque cantaba hermoso pero al parecer las declaraciones con canciones están de moda porque era el segundo chavo que me hacia esto, apenas y me iba ir pero al parecer Alec es psíquico o algo asi porque corrió mas rápido que yo y me impidió el paso.

-no vayas a huir otra vez- me dijo con una voz triste.

-porque dices eso- le dije asustada por que lo que decía parecía hacer que sabia lo que me había sucedido con Edward.

-pues la verdad no lo se solo se me vino a la mente, y porque en realidad en el tiempo que llevo de conocerte siempre le huyes a los retos que te ofrece la vida y por miedo a fallar los huyes para no decepcionar a nadie pero la verdad debes confiar mas en ti misma- me dijo con seriedad Alec, claro que era listo porque aun no me había soltado de los hombros.

-pues…. la verdad no te interesa lo que yo haga- le dije enfadada con el y tratando de moverme para que me soltara pero tenia mucha fuerza.

-claro que me importa porque eres mi amiga y no te voy a dejar sola- me dijo abrazándome fuertemente por lo que su el olor de su delirios perfume me envolvió como un aura y luego me solté a llorar desconsolada la realidad es que desde lo que me sucedió con Edward y luego con Jacob nunca había recurrido con alguien para consolarme o el que me doliera que me dijeran la verdad tan directa.

-gracias por apoyar a esta chica tan bipolar- le dije luego de estar un rato sentados en el piso mientras se me terminaba de desahogar.

-la verdad estoy aquí para lo que quieras y cuando me necesites pero creo que sonaría muy extraño que dijera que a la hora que quieras, no?- me dijo el ayudándome a ponerme de pie.

-No, suena como a un verdadero amigo, aparte muy lindo chico- le dije con una sonrisa desganada.

-bien- me dijo el con una sonrisa.

Antes de que contestara se abrió la puerta del estudio y de ella entraron dos chicas muy lindas, una chica con cabellos ondulados rubios muy sexy y con las curvas que cualquier modelo quisiera pero eso no superaba la belleza que emanaba mi amiga Rosalie y otra chica con el cabello igual de rubio que la otra chica solo que un poco mas largo y hermosamente liso, claro ambas con lo ojos igual de azules que Alec.

-hola, chico que emana sensualidad- le dijo a Alec la chica con cabello ondulado.

-si hace horas que no te veíamos- dijo sonriente la otra chica con pelo liso.

-hola chicas, les quiero presentar a Bella Swan- les dijo Alec con alegría.

-Hola Bella, me llamo Alessana la hermana de Alec- me dijo la chica de cabello ondulado saludándome con una sonrisa.

-Hola bella y yo me llamo Jane la otra hermana de Alec- me dijo sonriente la chica de cabello liso pero ella creo que un poco desconfiada al no saber muy bien quien era yo.

-Un gusto conocerlas, Alec siempre habla de ustedes- les dije a ambas con cortesía.

-Claro, Alec mama quiere que vayas a cenar ya porque dijo que si llegas tarde otra ves a cenar en familia te iba a castigar haciendo labores del hogar- le dijo sonriente Alessana a su hermano.

-pero que no estoy un poco grande para castigos- le dijo Alec a su hermana alzando un ceja como con reto.

-mama dijo que si decías eso nos pagaras a ambas 50 dólares por preguntón y porque si fueras el grande que tu dices te mantendrías tu solito- le dijo jane burlona y estirando su mano hacia Alec para recibir su recompensa por el preguntón de Alec.

-saben esto no es justo, a esto; señoritas que se hacen llamar mis hermanas se llama extorsión por lo avisar las reglas del mensaje- les dijo Alec enfadado sacando su billetera del bolsillo derecho trasero de sus jeans.

-yyyyy…. Esas palabras y esa hermosa y rellena boca te mete en muchos problemas porque también mi madre nos dijo que si decías eso nos pagarías 10 dólares mas- dijo ahora tirando una carcajada Alessana.

-Ah, que bien me van a dejar pobre- dijo molesto a ambas entregándoles su dinero pero la verdad no creo porque al abrir su billetera y desde donde yo estaba se veía muchísimo dinero aun en la billetera.

-jajajaaja…. De pobre es lo que menos tienes en tu billetera querido hermano- le dijo jane a su hermano saliendo por la puerta junto con su hermana.

-Assh, vamonos Bella te invitare a cenar con nosotros; nos vemos luego chicos- me dijo Alec tomándome de la mano haciéndome sentir las malditas mariposas.

-Esta bien, gusto en conocerte Bella- nos grito Gabo.

Pero me quede con la boca abierta al ver el tipo de carro de Alec.

-pero que no tenias un auto menos llamativo- le dije al ver su Camaro Rally sport negro de Alec.

-si, pero ese solo lo uso cuando tengo flojera de traer el otro- me dijo sonriendo.

-eres un presumido- le dije sonriendo y subiendo a mi Mustang GT.

-claro solo sígueme- me grito bajando la ventanilla de su auto.

En el camino iba pensando si esto era algo serio par Alec o solo estaba jugando conmigo. En cuanto el se estaciono frente una hermosa casa de dos pisos pero esta era enorme y de un hermoso color azul cielo cosa que la hacia verse mas de un cuento de hadas. Pero al ver esto me recordó demasiado a otra casa en la que algún dia me sentí como en casa pero ahora de solo recordarla me sentía incomodad deberá ser porque todo esto lo cause yo, pero pase demasiado tiempo sentada en el auto estacionado asi que Alec se acerco a mi y abrió la puerta del conductor.

-tienes miedo, no te preocupes les e hablado a mis padres de ti y ellos están ansiosos de conocerte como mi amiga claro- me dijo sonrojándose un poco al decir lo ultimo aunque no se porque asi que el me tomo de la mano para ayudarme a salir pero esta vez no me incomodo el tener la mano de Alec junto a la mía decidí aceptar que Alec me traía loca desde la primera vez que lo vi pero claro no como siempre me traerá Edward solo esperaba algún dia volver a verlo aunque sea de lejos porque se que la oportunidad de estar con el, paso para mi.

-pero porque es tan importante esta cena para que hasta te castiguen por llegar tarde- le dije dejándome llevar por el hacia la entrada de su mansión.

-pues la verdad es que no solemos comer o ver a toda la familia junta porque mi padre vive trabajando en otros estados o países y mi mama se las pasa en su oficina porque ella es abogada y mi padre es empresario aunque aun no le entiendo de que cambia tan rápido de compañía que ya ni se- me dijo un poco avergonzado por su familia.

-si lo que te preocupa es la familia mi padre se la vive en la capital Washington porque es sindico pero también es dueño de una compañía de televison y radio por lo tanto no hay tiempo para nosotros ósea mi hermano y yo, para acabarla mi hermano se fue a New York para hacer carrera en comunicaciones y mi madre falleció de problemas del riñón cuando yo tenia 15 años asi que solo tengo familia pero asi casi un año que no los veo- le dije tratando de decirle con mi historia que no se preocupara por cosas como la familia.

-Wow y yo pense que mi familia es complicada con tu familia y la mia podriamos crear la asociación de padres por telefono o correo electronico- lo dijo de una manera tan rara que me solte a rei y lo golpe en el brazo.

-Auuu… me dolió yo solo decía-me dijo tomándome de la cintura y eso en lugar de hacerme sentir incomoda me sentí como si este hubiera sido mi camino si no hubiera conocido a Edward cosa que por supuesto que haría que siempre mi vida se sintiera incompleta porque puedes encontrar el amor en otra parte o ir en contra del destino y seguir con tu vida de otra manera a la que el destino tenia planeado para ti pero con el siempre se que encontré el amor de mi vida ,pero yo por mi terquedad no le correspondí y creanme que siempre me arrepiento de haber tomado esa decisión.

-Hola chicos- nos dijo Alessana sentada en la sala leyendo la revista Harper Bazar con las piernas cruzadas.

-sabes donde están mis padres- le dijo Alec con una expresión muy seria.

-si niño, están en la cocina eso la verdad es increíble porque ellos nunca han entrado a ese lugar por eso Jane y yo preparamos una lista de comida rápida con sus numero de servicio a domicilio y a lo mejor y el de los bomberos también solo por si queman la casa pero claro solo por si las dudas- le dijo Alessana muy contenta y satisfecha de si misma.

-bueno gracias- le dijo Alec a su hermana que al pasar por su lado le revolvió el cabello.

-oyes inútil me tomo mucho el peinarme como para que vengas a despeinarme- le grito muy molesta.

-no le vas a pedir perdón- le dije riéndome por la reacción Alec mas que nada.

-Aaaaaa…. No ella se lo merece por haberme quitado mi dinero- lo dijo con sarcasmo.

-pero si tu tenias demasiado dinero creo que te hicieron un favor al quitarte dinero- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Claro que no Bella, en nuestra familia nunca se trata de dinero siempre es la competencia mi querida Bella- me dijo en un susurro mientras entrábamos a la cocina que olía a quemado, al parecer Alessana tenia razón sobre sus padres.

-Papa, mama les quiero presentar a Bella una amiga- les dijo señalándome.

Pero fue graciosa la primera impresión que me dieron sus padres porque su papa tenia puesto un delantal con flores y su mama tenía la cara manchada de harina.

-Hola querido, hola bella me llamo Christna- me dijo limpiándose las manos en el delantal del padre de Alec y el solo me sonrió ante esa acción.

-Un gusto- le dije amablemente.

-Yo me llamo Dante un gusto en conocerla señorita- me dijo amablemente el señor de ojos grises con un reluciente cabello rubio y alborotado.

-Muchas gracias por recibirme en su hogar- les dije a ambos.

-no es nada solo queríamos conocer a la famosa Bella, sabes Alec vive hablando de ti- me dijo la mujer de cabello rojizo y ondulado, con unos relucientes ojos azules ahora se de donde saco Alec esos bellos ojos.

-No sabia eso pero yo también quería conocerlos para saber de donde Alec tenia tantos talentos como el canto o el ser tan inteligente- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Hay por favor nosotros no se lo heredamos el es el que nació con un talento natural- dijo la madre de Alec abrazando a su hijo esa escena me hacia recordar a mi madre como la extraño.

-Querida creo que tendremos que mandar a pedir comida porque nada mas no la hacemos para chefs por eso tu eres un grandiosa abogada y yo un empresario- le dijo abrazando a su mujer, una tierna escena familiar ,que lamentablemente en mi hogar casi nunca vi.

-Bien le tendré que decir a Alessana que pida de comer, te parece comida china Bella ya que tu eres nuestra invitada- me dijo sonriéndome la madre de Alec.

-si esta bien, me encanta la comida china solo que no falten rollitos primavera me encantan- le dije sonriendo ya que Alec estaba haciendo gestos extraños.

-Alec deja de hacer eso, no sea payaso- le dijo su madre dandole un ligero zape en la cabeza.

-Madre me hieres, si sigues asi te convertiras en una madre desnaturalizada- le dijo alec con una mano en el corazon.

-no mi amor solo que soy coherente, hijo- le dijo su madre tirando toda la comida chamuscada e la basura

Me la pase con ganas en su casa, la familia de el era lo que yo siempre desee tener en la mia pero por razones diferentes nunca la tuve.

**Alec Pov**

Me encanta bella pero al parecer ella no se siente cómoda a mi alrededor la mayoría del tiempo pero es que no entiendo ciertas actitudes que ella toma al cantar la canción siempre la tuve en mi mente porque ella me tranquiliza pase lo que pase se que quiero estar con ella lo que resta de mi vida aquí.

Mi familia dice que si ella me a afectado de esa manera que siga con ella hasta que ella me diga que no me quiere y la verdad estoy dispuesto a lo0 que se con tal de estar a su lado

Bueno se que este cap es corto perp es que ahor mis maerstros decidieron que ya no nos quieren en la escuela y vamos a salir el 3 de diciembre pero ahor estoy aogada en taresa pero como simper este capi va dirijido a Bella Scullw que siempre me apoya y lasd chicas que me tinen en sus alertas gracias también.

Xoxo

Krystel01


	8. 8 Hora de confrontar a mi angel

Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer su servidora solo tratara de hacer una buena historia con esos personajes. Claro que será una historia donde todos serán humanos; Edward y Alice, bella y Emmett claro que Rosalie y Jasper son hermanos.

**8.- Hora de confrontar a mi ángel.**

**Alec Pov **

Cuando fue la hora de dejar ir a bella decidí hablar con ella de algo muy importante que algún dia tendría que pasar.

-Bella tengo que decirte algo muy importante y quiero que no me digas nada solo píenselo, OK- le dije con calma porque estaba demasiado nervioso.

-bien- me dijo ella sentándose en el sillón de la sala de mi casa.

-mira se que no te agrada mucho la idea de enfrentar mucho tus pasados pero yo te quiero ayudar de formas como darte mi apoyo pero… assh no se como expresarlo bien, demonios- dije la verdad pensé que iba a ser mucho mas fácil.

-pues solo dilo, anda no me digas que tienes miedo- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla con su suave mano y observándome con esos hermosos ojos color chocolate que tenia.

-la verdad lo voy a decir directo, te amo mas de lo que ame a alguien en mi vida y no lo quiero negar mas ni tampoco ocultarlo con amistad porque desde el primer momento que te vi me enamore perdidamente de ti y hay algo de ti que me atrae y no me deja ir, pero sobre todo adoro todo tu ser, como eres y esos hermosos ojos en los que siento que me derrito como el chocolate de tus ojos- le dije mirándola a los ojos y enlazando su mano izquierda a la mía.

-….pues… la verdad yo siento lo mismo que tu, cuando miro tus ojos se que estoy viendo tu hermosa alma y siempre me gusto que fueras tan comprensivo con una loca como yo y eso la verdad lo aprecio, claro que te amo- me dijo ella con un susurro muy bajo que si no presto atención no lo escucho pero ella todo el tiempo estaba mirando al piso ocultando su rostro con su cabello y aun asi puede mirar sus delicadas mejillas sonrojarse.

- se que lo sientes pero creo que ninguno la quiso decir- le dije tomando su rostro y levantándolo para poder mirarla a los ojos pero me asuste porque la vi llorando y un ángel como ella no debía llorar nunca, justo cuando iba a decir algo para consolarla ella levanto la mano para detenerme.

-se que entre tu y yo no solo hay sentimientos de amistad pero quiero contarte mi pasado antes que nada porque quiero que sepas porque no soy buena para ti- me lo dijo con la voz quebrada y estrechando con mas fuerza mi mano.

-si esta bien si tu quieres- solo se me ocurrió contestarle eso nunca pensé que en ella hubiera algo malo.

-es que hace tiempo conocí a mi mejor amiga Alice Cullen tiempo después conocí a su hermano Edward y yo no espere volverme amiga también de el pero surgió, el me comprendía de maneras que nadie lo hacia excepto Alice que parecía que leía mi futuro porque siempre sabia que iba hacer, pero un dia surgió el momento en que nuestra relación de amigos tenia que caer en amistad o amor y a mi me daba miedo tomar esa decisión, pero el la hizo por mi porque se me declaro con una canción por eso sentí miedo cuando tu hiciste lo mismo pero lo que mas me impacto de su declaración fue la mirada que me dirijo antes de acabar la canción, una hermosa sonrisa y su mirada llena de amor; cuando el termino Salí corriendo de su casa para subir a mi auto y huí, al ir conduciendo solo tenia en mi cabeza esa ultima mirada que me dirigió porque no podía ser para mi, el simplemente no debió de enamorarse de alguien como yo tan simplona y una buena para nada, yo no queria herirlo de esa manera pero yo considere que era mejor herirlo que luego el se arrepintiera de haberse fijado en alguien como yo- me dijo ella con voz baja yo solo la abrasé estrechamente contra mi.

-la verdad cero que comprendo mas a Edward porque quien no se iba fija en ti si tu iluminas el alrededor y brillas como un ángel por tu belleza siempre tienes algo que las demás chicas no tienen y eso te hace única- le dije con franqueza.

-gracias- me dijo solo eso.

-pero quiero que me permitas estar contigo, ser alguien importante en tu vida que te permita ser feliz porque yo si es necesario seguiré luchando para poder ver tu hermosa sonrisa siempre-le dije acercando mi cara a la suya que sentía la calidez de su aliento.

-es que no se si, que demonios a quien le importa lo que piensen los demás- me dijo con una sonrisa y se acerco mi a mi rostro.

-¿quieres ser mi hermosa novia?- le dije ya con valor infundido gracias a que se al fin que ella me ama.

-pues no se a que te refieres con hermosa pero si, si quiero ser tu novia- mi dijo con una sonrisa muy linda entonces me acerque como nunca lo había hecho y la bese pero lo que nunca imagine fue el sabor de sus labios después de todo este tiempo que la conocí y haber estado fantaseando con besarla el besarla realmente no se parecía en nada a mis imaginaciones porque ella sabia a las deliciosas fresas y sus labios eran tan suaves como la seda.

-Wow, ¿eso fue excepcional o no?- me dijo bella impactada y mordiéndose su rosado labio eso la hizo ver mas sexy.

-si, vamos a probar de nuevo- al decir eso la levante del sillón para tomarla mas estrechamente contra mi y besarla mas apasionadamente, y seguimos asi hasta que escuchamos una aclaración de garganta.

-si, mi querida familia- dije alzando la cabeza pero aun abrazando estrechamente a bella.

-hay algo que quieras decirnos, hijo- me dijo mi padre alzando la cejas en forma de pregunta.

**Bella Pov**

-no, pues ya conocen a bella mi hermosa novia- dijo el como si nada pero yo me morí de vergüenza inmediatamente me sonroje y escondí mi rostro en el pecho de Alec que aun me tenia contra él, aparte de que también me dio un ataque de risa histérica, el solo me acariciaba la espalda en gesto tranquilizador.

-no querido, conocíamos a bella tu amiga no a tu preciosa novia- le contesto su madre yo solo sonreí ante esa expresión pues quien iba decir que ahora tengo un buen novio como Alec Duverne, es genial pero claro que hubiera preferido a Edward pero como eso ya no era posible para mi mejor estar con alguien que te ame y tu de cierto modo lo ames también.

-pero madre si ya suponíamos desde hace mucho que ellos iban a terminar como novios por dios es obvio- dijo Alessana sonriendo y torciendo los ojos por su comentario.

-claro, bueno ya lo saben ahora si nos disculpan- dijo Alec enojado.

-Huy que delicado, ya nos vamos- dijo el padre de Alec con una sonrisa.

Salimos hacia donde estacionamos los autos yo solo me recargue en la puerta del conductor.

-Bueno esto salio mejor de lo que pensamos no, tu familia lo tomo demasiado bien- le dije con sarcasmo.

-pues yo creo solamente que ellos vieron lo que todos, una química palpable no- dijo Alec acercándose como si fuera un predador asechando a su presa y al final me tomo de la cintura para estrecharme contra el para luego besarme apasionadamente, el besar a Alec era increíble porque su boca era suave y tenia un ligero sabor a menta pero el deslizar de sus labios contra los míos era delicioso porque no se, besaba increíble.

-Sin no dejamos esto en paz no voy a llegar temprano a casa- le dije sonriendo contra sus labios y el en vez de aflojar su agarre me estrecho mas contra el y me beso con mas fuerza.

-creo que te voy a extrañar, siempre lo hago cuando me despido de ti- me dijo soltándome para solo tomar mi mano.

-si a mi también me pasa lo mismo, pero tengo que irme nos vemos mañana- le dije dándole un ligero beso en los labios y me subí al auto. Al llegar al departamento deje las llaves en la mesita de la sala y vi que mi portero me había dejado un paquete en la mesa de la entrada, en el remitente decía que lo mandaban Alice y Rosalie por lo que me lleve el paquete para abrirlo en mi habitación sentada en mi cama entonces vi que era un dvd con un mensaje de ellas por lo que prendí el televisor de mi habitación y prendí el reproductor para poner el dvd.

-hola bella no quisimos que dejaras de ver a tu querido hermano y sus ocurrencias por lo que lo grabamos en la fiesta de la no… Auch, digo una amiga de Alice y pues aquí esta- dijo la imagen de apertura donde aparecían Rosalie y alice saludando, en este hablaba Rosalie pero antes de que completara una palabra Alice golpeo a Rosalie en el brazo. Al empezar la grabación se veía que se estaba enfocando como una tela con un proyector para crear una sombra que se podía ver que era la de una chava sexy bailando al ritmo de **"Men I feel like Women"** pero se fue acercando y al mismo tiempo la canción cambiaba y de un salto salio Emmett de detrás de las cortinas vestido con todo el modelito de Avril Lavinge y me morí de la risa ver a Emmett con la peluca rubia fue lo que remato mi ataque de risa, me estaba literalmente revolcando en la cama de la risa y mas el ver que Emmett estaba bailando la canción de **"Girlfriend" **pero me paralice al escuchar una aterciopelada voz maldecir a Emmett, me levante a toda prisa para tomar el control del reproductor y regresar la grabación hasta que vi el origen de esa hermosa voz en la grabación bueno no lo vi todo porque estaba de espaldas sentado solo pude ver su hermoso cabello cobrizo y su espalda seguí viendo el video con mas atención pero lo único que puede ver de Edward en ese video fue que cerca de el estaba sentada una chica que le estaba susurrando cosas al oído cosa que me dio celos pero antes de terminar de maldecir a esa chica el video ya se había terminado, bueno al menos y tenia algunas noticias de Edward y por lo poco que había logrado ver el era feliz, eso le deseaba yo de todo corazón que el fuera muy feliz, con alguien que valiera la pena. Esa noche soñé que volvía a ver a Edward y el me recibía como si entre nosotros nunca hubiera sucedido nada como cuando éramos amigos pero luego el sueño cambio y en el sueño apareció Alec con una calida mirada y tendiéndome su mano, al parecer el destino me ofrecía una segunda oportunidad.

**Edward Pov**

Termine de limpiar en el departamento de Emmett y fui directamente al departamento donde seguía Rebecca, al llegar la vi acostada en el sillón jugando con un globo haciéndolo rebotar, como estaba distraída me acerque sigilosamente y la bese, pero como ella no lo sabia me dio una cachetada muy fuerte.

-Ay, lo siento no fue mi intención pero pensé que eras algún ladrón o algo- me dijo Rebecca poniéndose de rodillas en el sillón hasta ese momento no había visto que seguía en ropa interior solo encima se había puesto una camisa mía y eso la hacia verse sexy.

-no te preocupes amor solo que queria sorprenderte a y claro darte mi regalo sorpresa- le dije con una sonrisa.

-de verdad y yo que pensé que mi regalo fue lo de anoche porque déjame decirte que verte semidesnudo vaya que vale la pena- me dijo con un tono sarcástico.

-claro que no, ese no fue tu regalo- le dije tomando la caja plateada de la mesita de noche donde lo deje porque se lo iba dar a Rebecca la noche en que ocurrió lo mas placentero de mi vida hasta ahora pero Rebecca estaba cansada por lo que mejor queria esperar a darle su regalo hoy.

-Vaya, Edward Cullen eres el novio perfecto y aun no se que hice para encontrarte y merecerte- me dijo ella besándome en cuanto me senté junto a ella.

-toma- le dije entregándole la caja.

-…es lindísimo, muchas gracias- me dijo Rebecca abrazándome con lagrimas en los ojos, alice me había hecho el favor de encontrar un hermoso collar con forma de dos alas de ángel con nuestras iniciales como colgantes en donde se unían las dos alas todo era de platino porque alice decía que ese material haría resplandecer la piel de Rebecca.

-de nada solo es algo pequeño- le dije tomando el collar de la caja y abrí el broche para ponérselo a Rebecca, ella solo se puso de espalda y se alzo el cabello para que lo acomodara mejor, cuando termine de ponerlo me acerque a su delicado cuello y fue dejando besos a lo largo de su cuello como recompensa de Rebecca salieron pequeños gemidos.

-basta es hora de almorzar- dijo Rebecca levantándose del sillón y camino hacia la cocina.

-bien que hay de almorzar- le dije siguiéndola aunque su trasero se veía muy insinuante pero ella tenia razón hay que concentrarme.

-Hice tostadas francesas- me dijo sonriéndome con un plato lleno de tostadas.

-excelente, me encantan- le dije sentándome para almorzar junto con ella.

-bien y que canción vas a cantar ahora- le dije con curiosidad.

-no va ser sorpresa, amor vas a tener que esperar-me dijo con una sonrisa.

En la mañana ella se tuvo que ir a su casa para reportarse con Leslie y me ofrecí a acompañarla para ver a su hermana pero ella dijo que queria ir sola.

**Rebecca Pov**

Cuando llegue a mi casa trate de subir lo mas silencioso que pude a mi habitación pero Leslie me grito desde la cocina.

-Rebecca ven acá- me dijo, odiaba cuando usaba ese tono maternal que nunca uso mi madre porque nunca estaba, literalmente me crió Leslie.

-si Les- le dije con tono cansino queria dormir mas porque la verdad las fiestas asi me consumían mucho.

-me podrías explicar tu que pensabas que estabas haciendo al pasar la noche en el departamento de Edward y sin avisarme al menos- me dijo enfadada.

-pues en mi, yo queria pasar la noche con el y que- le dije yo enfadada también.

-tiene de malo porque pasaste la noche con un hombre y aun no terminas la escuela- me dijo desesperada.

-como quiera no hicimos nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte y si lo que te preocupa es que quede embarazada no te preocupes de eso por ahora- le dije ya desesperada.

-no me interesa si hicieron algo o no- me grito Leslie.

-sabes que si no te interesa lo que yo sienta no hay problema si quieres corto con Edward y ya- le dije llorando desconsoladamente trate de mantenerme en el mismo lugar que Leslie pero no pude y salí corriendo hacia mi habitación y la cerré.

-perdóname Rebecca solo que me preocupa tu bienestar- me dijo Leslie desde afuera de la puerta. Fui a abrir la puerta para encontrarla apoyada en el marco de la puerta llorando también.

-no hay nada que perdonar solo que me hiere que no confíes en mi- le dije abrazándola me dolía el verla llorar.

-y a mi me dolería mucho el saber que si llegaras a salir herida como lo que sucedió con Daisuke no me lo perdonaría- me dijo aun reteniéndome en el abrazo.

-no te preocupes, Edward es todo un caballero y me respeta mucho- le dije con toda sinceridad.

-esta bien confiare en ti- me dijo Leslie.

-gracias, eres la mejor hermana- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-oyes que hermoso collar llevas- me dijo indicándome el colgante.

-Oh si me lo regalo Edward esta mañana por mi cumpleaños- le dije tocando el collar.

-Creeme que se que Edward es el hombre ideal para ti porque veo como te respeta y te trata pero también porque es mi mejor amigo y se la clase de persona que el es y la verdad no imagino a nadie mejor para ti que Edward- me dijo Leslie bajando hacia la sala.

El resto de la tarde me la pase dormida porque me sentía muy agotada, al despertar busque a Leslie por todas partes hasta que encontré una nota suya pegada en el refrigerador que decía que había ido a una cita con Aidé por lo que regresaría tarde, justo cuando iba hacia la cocina a buscar algo para comer cuando sonó el teléfono.

-bueno- dije contestando a la llamada.

-Amor no podremos pasar las fiestas juntos lo siento pero es que a tu padre y a mi se nos presento una emergencia y tenemos que atenderla- me dijo mi madre por la línea.

-si no hay problema solo pasare las navidades aquí con Leslie como siempre que todo salga bien- l dije con aburrimiento porque siempre era lo mismo con ellos.

Decidí ir con Edward no me gusta estar sola y mas pasar con esta depresión que me llegaba siempre en época decembrina por la falta de mis padres.

-hola, amor que haces aquí- me dijo Edward cuando me abrió la puerta.

-nada es solo que es tan difícil para los padres estar con sus hijos- le dije sollozando.

-no amor, no llores tal vez tus padres te quieren mucho pero ellos trabajan para darte una mejor vida y sus trabajos no les permiten estar contigo-me dijo Edward abrazándome.

-si lo comprendo pero mi madre me evade desde lo que me pasó con el otro chico y creo que es porque ahora le doy asco- le dije soltándome a llorar en su hombro.

-no, yo creo que nunca pensaría eso de ti solo que ella tiene miedo de lastimarte mas y de no saber decir lo correcto después de ese tipo de ataque- me dijo el tomándome de la mano para luego sentarnos en el sillón.

-pero quiero saber que no estoy sola porque ahora mas que nunca me siento muy sola y que nadie me quiere- le dije con tono lastimero y no es que sea emo pero la verdad la violación me dejo marcada y no lo podré superar fácilmente. Al decir eso Edward tomo delicadamente mi rostro entre sus manos y me acerco a su hermoso rostro.

-Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás que te amo- me susurro muy cerca de mi oído derecho recitando a Shakespeare.

-que hermoso, gracias por apoyarme en estos momentos- le dije besándolo con dulzura.

-de nada es mi obligación como tu novio, no- me dijo el contra mis labios correspondiendo a mi beso.

_2 semanas después_

**Alice Pov**

Ahora tenía mucho que hacer primero ir a Chicago para traer a Bella para pasar las fiestas juntas y segundo encontrar la manera de convencer a mis padres de que vinieran a New York porque Esme ahora estaba en Kansas City con unos trabajos de remodelación y mi padre estaba en el hospital de Seattle; tenia que haber un modo de traerlos a ellos también, pues voy a tener que pensarlo en el viaje porque tengo que viajar a Illinois, Chicago para si es necesario noquear a bella y traerla porque lleva años dando excusas para no venir, ahora si va venir si no lo hago dejo de llamarme Alice Cullen. Al llegar al aeropuerto de New York solo llevaba una maleta pero es que tengo prisa y el primer pendiente para solucionar todo es traer y sacar a mi mejor amiga de su departamento para que salga un poco porque si yo no lo hago quien lo hará. Tarde casi dia y medio en llegar a Chicago pero la valía si volvía a ver a mi amiga, llegue al aeropuerto de Chicago y fui a un lugar de renta de Autos y rente un Ford Mustang Cobra que podía decir a la familia Cullen nos gustan los pequeños lujos que gracias a dios podemos tener y la verdad lo aprecio porque se que hay personas que no pueden o no tiene la manera de gastar como nosotros. Al entrar en el auto con mi maleta busque dentro de mi bolso Chanel la dirección de bella porque estaba segura que la había anotado en un papel y lo puse en el fondo de la bolsa, ha ya lo encontré bien vamos. Al llegar al edifico de los departamentos busque el numero y toque pero no había nadie por lo que saque mi tarjeta de la biblioteca de la escuela al fin y al cabo ni la uso, para pasarla por la cerradura y logre abrirla claro que no iba a hacer nada malo solo queria darle una sorpresa a bella.

-Eso es ridículo de donde sacaste esa idea- dijo la voz de bella desde afuera.

-pero si eso se le llama poesía y se supone que no te debes reír- le contesto una voz de un chico, que raro ella no me dijo que tuviera un novio o algo asi.

-si pero hay alguna poesía que lejos de expresar un sentimiento expresan ideas extrañas que confunde a una mas- contesto bella.

-sabes te diré que "una palabra de cristal para mirar…tu piel mojada por la lluvia"- le dijo sensualmente el chico desconocido a bella.

-no seas pervertido Alec, aquí no déjame al menos abrir la puerta hombre- dijo bella, entonces se abrió la puerta y de ella entraron dos chicos besándose apasionadamente, tanto que me sentí incomoda creo que en este caso si debí de haber llamado a bella; hasta que el chico desconocido levanto la vista.

-Bella, ¿quien es ella?- dijo el chico que creo que se llama Alec.

-¡Alice! ¿Que haces aquí?-dijo bella casi lastimándose el cuello de lo rápido que giro la cabeza al verme de pie en medio de la sala.

-nada solo te queria dar una sorpresa pero la sorpresa me la di yo, lo siento ya me voy- dije con tono monótono.

-no alice, no te vayas. Alec nos vemos mañana, si- lo primero me lo dijo a mí con gesto de disculpa y al decir lo segundo se dirigió al chico de ojos azules dándole un pequeño beso en los labios de despedida.

- esta bien, hasta luego bella y amiga de bella- dijo el chico con gesto de preocupación.

-Bien, ¿Qué haces aquí alice?- dijo bella en voz baja aun con gesto avergonzado y yo aun no salía de mi impresión.

-cuando, como, quien, QUE no tu no, Que- dije confundida al analizar con detenimiento la ultima escena grabada en mi cabeza, le de bella con un chico del cual no me había hablado.

-Creo que te preguntas quien es el y el porque no te hable de el, no- me dijo Bella con voz triste y sentándose en uno de los sillones.

-CLARO, si porque también me pregunto la razón por la que mi mejor amiga no confió en mi para decirme sobre su nuevo novio o al menos decirme quien demonios es- grite desesperada porque ahora que decidía venir me pasaba esto.

-Allie, no te enfades es solo que llevamos poco tiempo como para decirte sobre el, porque no sabia si esto podría funcionar pero al parecer si- me dijo bella apresuradamente.

-Si por lo que vi funciona y muy bien pero al menos podrías decirme mas del chico misterioso- le dije ya mas calmada y sentándome junto con ella.

-Bueno es que en realidad lo conocía hace un mes y medio porque el entro ya empezado el curso y pues tiempo después empezamos a ser amigos pero pues las cosas se dieron y ahora somos novios- me dijo Bella sonriendo avergonzada.

-Wow, mi bella creció ahora se puede encontrar chicos lindos muy lindos sin mi ayuda, y bien ¿como se llama?, ¿cuanto llevan de novios?-pregunte muy emocionada.

-Bien se llama Alec Duverne tiene 23 años y llevamos de novios 2 semanas, contenta-dijo bella sonriente, a mi no me engañaba le encantaba este chico.

-Si estoy muy contenta pero la verdad venia para decir que empaques tus cosas porque nos vamos mañana a New York para que al fin vayas a una fiesta navideña de los Cullen, que hace mas de 3 años que no vienes- le dije muy seria porque la verdad tenia prisa porque cuando mucho tenia hasta mañana para estar aquí.

-pero alice, tengo que hacer varias cosas y… esta bien tu ganas- me dijo Bella intimidada por la mirada que le mande cuando dijo que no iba venir.

-bien, arregla todo porque nos vamos mañana o todavía tienes escuela- le pregunte con interés.

-no la verdad pude adelantar varias materias y salí antes junto con Alec- me dijo desde su habitación donde se estaba cambiando, por una ropa horrible por cierto cuando la vi salir de la habitación.

-veo que sigues teniendo mal gusto en elegir tu ropa, vamos a tener que comprar nueva llegando porque vas a estrenar look para recibir el año nuevo aparte de que vas a ser la sorpresa de la fiesta Cullen porque como faltan cuatro días para navidad pues te quedaras en mi departamento mientras llega la fiesta- le dije parte de mi plan.

-claro me emociona volver a ver a Ed…. Digo a Emmett- dijo bella evidenciándose.

-aja, anda vamos a dormir porque mañana tenemos mucho que hacer- le dije acomodándome en la habitación extra del departamento de bella.

Esa noche soñé que mi querido hermanito y bella al fin se reconciliaba porque claro que se la razón por la que Edward se fue de Forks y la razón por la que bella estaba avergonzada; pero no crean que no me alegra que Edward se haya recuperado de el desaire que le causo el rechazo de bella pero siempre fue mi deseo verlos juntos pero aun asi me agrada la novia de Edward porque ella es amable y linda con mi hermano y chicas que soporten a Edward en sus fases de depresión y aparte que logren sacarlo de ellos para mi era una héroe, pero ahora me faltaba conocer al nuevo novio de Bella porque parece agradable pero hasta no ver no creer. Y claro que se que para Edward y bella va ser una impresión el volverse a ver después de tantos años pero lo que me intriga es el saber como van a reaccionar ellos.

-Bella despierta se nos va a hacer tarde para tomar el vuelo- le dije ya arreglada y moviendo el brazo de bella quine estaba profundamente dormida y sin dar signos de despertarse pronto, bien.

-ALICE, que demonios te pasa- me dijo bella muy enfadada al estar mojada porque le había arrojado agua fría en la cara con un vaso.

-T e dije que llegaremos tarde asi que mueve tu trasero, vamos o estoy dispuesta a traer una cubeta y sabes que estoy dispuesta- le dije amenazándola.

-ya esta bien, pequeño duende malévolo- me dijo refunfuñando al levantarse. Media hora después ya arregladas y vestidas y en el coche que rente de camino al aeropuerto bella le hablo a Alec para decirle que lamentaba no poder despedirse personalmente pero que tenia que irse ahora.

-si ya lo se amor pero alice reservo boletos para hoy y nos urge irnos hoy pero te veo luego, te amo- le dijo bella por teléfono al chico Duverne.

-Vaya bella no te había visto tan enamorada desde Edward- le dije rápidamente pero ella aun asi capto el mensaje.

-no alice yo nunca… tuve nada con Edward-me dijo nerviosamente bella mirando por la ventanilla del auto.

-por favor, bella se todo- le dije con sarcasmo.

-de verdad, entonces si lo sabes porque me llevas a sufrir para ver a tu hermano- me dijo bella con la mirada triste.

-Bella lo que hayas hecho o le hayas dicho a Edward no quiere decir que no puedas vernos y hace siglos que no te vemos aparte tu hermano te extraña muchísimo y odiaría ver a Emmett el alma de las fiestas triste otra vez en navidad porque su hermanita no esta- le dije con tono serio.

-Si yo también lo extraño horrores y el ver a Rosalie y a Jasper también pero sobre todo quiero volver a ver a Esme y a Carlisle- me dijo bella sonriendo con nostalgia.

-y nosotros también- le dije con alegría.

Ese mismo dia como a las 12:00 p.m abordamos y llegamos en otro dia a New York, el único que sabia de mi vuelo era Jasper y a el le dije que no queria que supiera nadie sobre la llegada de bella que era una sorpresa.

-vamos bella, iremos a mi departamento y luego iremos de compras para encontrar el vestido perfecto de la fiesta de navidad y otro para año nuevo y claro que ropa nueva para estos días- le dije tomando nota mentalmente mientras íbamos en el taxi.

**Bella Pov**

M e queda estática al oír a alice decir todo lo que íbamos a hacer porque la verdad me alegraba ver de nuevo a mi hermano y claro que a Edward pero al mismo tiempo me aterraba esto porque no sabia si le iba a agradar el que yo estuviera con su familia.

-Bien bella duerme un rato o si quieres comer, mientras vamos de compras- me dijo alice al llegar a su departamento que la verdad era muy lindo o artístico como alice.

-mejor como un poco tengo hambre- le dije entrando en la cocina.

-si mira dentro del refrigerador hay una lasaña deliciosa que hice en mi clase de cocina- me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- asi que ya sabes cocinar algo sin quemar la cocina- le dije recordando una vez que casi quema su casa al querer hacer una pastel para Jasper.

-Si, porque esta vez si queria que Jasper pudiera comer algo de lo que hago- me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Al cabo de una hora ya nos hallábamos de camino en el Porsche amarillo de alice para el centro de la ciudad para ir a buscar la "ropa perfecta" decía alice.

Entramos a las tiendas de Chanel, Prada, Gucci y Victoria Secret para encontrar la lencería para los vestidos. La verdad me enamore de un vestido largo de color azul hielo que vi en el escaparate de la tienda Chanel que tenia un escote en V y con corte imperial que hacia que se viera hermoso y en el centro del escote un hermoso broche que generalmente yo no usaría pero la verdad me gusto mucho, le mencione a alice el vestido y entramos para probármelo y la verdad me quedo perfecto, se amoldaba a cada curva de mi cuerpo haciendo que parecer que tenia mejor cuerpo del que tenia y el color hacia que el tono de mi piel no se viera tan traslucido sin que tomo un poco de color. Al salir de la tiendo ya con el vestido alice empezó a analizar los accesorios y zapatos que combinarían pero al poco rato en otra tienda llamada 21 forever vi un hermoso vestido de color violeta azulado pero lo que me gusto fue lo sencillo del vestido y sin embargo llamaba la atención porque el vestido era con el tirante de un solo hombro y en la parte del busto tenia uno plisado de encaje muy delicado, debajo del busto tenia un corsé que le daba una forma muy delicada al vestido y en el reto del vestido la falda del vestido que era larga tenia unas capas que parecían flotar alrededor del maniquí por lo que casi arrastre a alice al escaparate para señalarle el vestido y que le parecía, ella inmediatamente me dijo que lo compráramos asi que ese dia salimos de las tiendas con mis vestidos y alice dijo que para no tardar mas tiempo en las compras porque se había reducido mucho el tiempo para los preparativos de la fiesta de navidad por lo que al dia siguiente me la pase en el departamento de alice por lo que utilice la Laptop de alice para acceder al Internet y poder comunicarme con Alec, entre a mi Messenger y vi que estaba conectado, Empezé:

_Hola chico sexy-__**bella**_

_Cmo estas preciosa- contesto __**Alec**_

_-bien solo que cansada pork llegando a la ciudad tuve que comprar varias cosas para las fiestas- __**bella**_

_-pobre de mi princesa, con lo que te gusta ir de compras- me contesto __**Alec**_

_-Aja, pues solo te hablaba para decirte que te extraño mucho- __**bella**_

_-eso lo se pero al parecer las chicas están tristes porque ellas esperaban que pasaras navidad con nosotros- __**Alec**_

_-si yo también queria pero esto se lo debía a alice porque llevo casi tres años sin ver a mi hermano por lo que también ya era hora de que viniera pero te prometo que al llegar te lo compensare- __**bella**_

_-¿Como?-__**Alec**_

_-pues no se yendo a un cita al lugar que quieras- bella_

_-eso suena genial, que te parece en "el cielo"- __**Alec**_

_-que es eso- __**bella**_

_-es un restaurante de comida italiana; como se que te gusta también mucho- __**Alec.**_

_-me encantaría pero por ahora a sufrir con alice- bella_

_-te molesta- __**Alec**_

_-no solo que a veces es muy insistente pero la adoro es como mi hermana- __**bella.**_

_-a esta bien entonces que disfrutes de tu estancia en New York, cuando regreses tendré tu regalo preparado- __**Alec.**_

_-Gracias, nos vemos pronto- __**bella**_

_-Hasta luego, mi amor- __**Alec.**_

Me desconecte y al cabo de un rato de estar tonteando en Internet vi que Alec me había enviado un correo:

_Por ti yo puedo hablar_

_Del fondo oscuro de la magia,_

_Del terror que pulula en un bosque_

_Invisible entre mis ojos_

_Y de la voz_

_Que en cada ola de ti_

_Me encuentra entre las nubes_

_Altas del asombro._

_TE AMO, MI PRECIOSA BELLA._

Alec siempre me sorprendía de este tipo de maneras porque siempre oyes decir a las mujeres que no hay nadie perfecto pero yo tengo la fortuna de conocer a dos chicos perfectos a su manera porque hasta ahora comprendo porque nadie es perfecto, el tener defectos te vuelve perfecto pero Edward y Alec eran dos chicos por mucho muy diferentes por su Parte Edward es increíblemente sexy, amable, caballeroso, atento, detallista, etc.… pero Alec es mas relajado que Edward como el ser divertido, relajado, parrandero, bromista y sobre todo su personalidad tan alegre que la emanaba y la contagiaba a cualquier lugar al que entrara y por supuesto muy bueno digo lindo. Al cabo de una hora llego alice con expresión de una mujer apurada y en sus brazos traía por lo menos como 6 bolsas de compras.

-alice, vamos te ayudo- le dije levantándome del sillón donde estaba flojeando.

-gracias, es que hoy aparte de ira a buscar lo que te faltaba, fui a ver adornos, banqueterías para la cena porque no quiero que mi familia la pase ajetreada en la cocina en vez de estar conviviendo sin ajetreos, por supuesto fui con Jasper también para encontrar un árbol de navidad y también lo decoramos, en fin un dia muy ocupado- dijo alice con tono cansino.

-Wow, no se de donde sacas tanta energía para hacer tantas cosas en un solo dia, como cabe tanta energía en un cuerpo tan pequeño- le dije sarcástica.

-es un talento natural la verdad- me dijo sonriendo.

-bien- le dije acomodando las cosas en su habitación.

-mira bella estos zapatos son tuyos y estas joyas son tuyas también- me dijo apartando dos cajas que decían Manolo Blahnik y unas pequeñas cajas plateadas que decían Tiffany.

-Alice porque gastaste tanto, si yo podía comprarlos- le dije regañándola.

-digamos que es parte de tu regalo de navidad- me dijo sonriendo malévolamente, no se que planeaba pero me involucraba a mi por lo que veía en su mirada.

**Edward Pov**

Al ver a Rebecca leer la letra de su siguiente canción para el recital de navidad de su escuela supe que tenia que sincerarme con ella porque ella ya me había contado lo mas privado de su vida por lo que ahora me tocaba a mi hablarle de Bella.

-Rebecca como te sientes- le dije abrazándola por la espalda y besando su cuello.

-bien, con el encantador y sexy novio que tengo, porque- me dijo Rebecca empujándome al sillón para sentarnos.

-no, pues solo te queria preguntar si nunca tuviste la duda de que fue lo que casi me inclina al suicidio- dije con tono triste y mirando al piso porque la verdad me avergonzaba no habérselo contado antes.

-pues si la verdad si me lo pregunte muchas veces pero sabia que me contarías cuando estuvieras listo- me dijo Rebecca acariciándome la mejilla con su mano.

-pues si estoy listo para contarte sobre el amor, la chica que me dejo y me sigue afectando pero tu me has ayudado ha salir adelante. En realidad bella fue la mejor amiga de alice pero cuando alice empezó a llevarla a casa empecé a conocerla mas y nos hicimos amigos en poco tiempo, ella se volvió mi mejor amiga pero al mismo tiempo sabia que sentía algo mas por ella pero como ella es tan tímida decidí declararme yo con una canción pero de repente cuando pensé que todo iba a ir mejor nos se como todo cambio y salio mal todo lo que pensé que seria una buena relación, después de el desastre de la declaración Salio mal pues mejor decidí irme a New York con mi madre porque en aquel entonces ella trabajaba aquí pero mis verdaderas razones para que huyera de Forks siempre fue y seguirá siendo la misma Bella porque yo no me iba quedar aquí cuando por mi declaración eche todo a perder con ella, mi amistad y el volver a verla sonreír por eso yo decidí irme no queria hacer sufrir a bella con mi presencia; al dia siguiente busque a bella para enfrentarla sobre el asunto de cual ambos estábamos huyendo y le pregunte al fin la gran cuestión le dije que si me amaba y ella me contesto que si pero ese mismo dia tenia planeado el vuelo por si ella me decía que no, por esa razón mi corazón brinco de alegría al saber que ella me amaba por lo que lo siguiente fue preguntarle si queria que me quedara pero lo que quise decir en realidad fue si ella me queria a su lado pero su respuesta me desconcertó; porque me decía que no si ella me dijo que me amaba y como cualquier humano idiota le pregunte el porque y ella a grandes rasgos me dijo que tenia a alguien mas por lo que ahora mi corazón dolía con cada palpitar que daba no pude decir otra cosa que un monosílabo por mas que mi interior gritaba que no la dejara ir ahora que sabia que no me pertenecía no tenia ese derecho de retenerla y pues aquí estoy en New York pero mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados al encontrarme con una preciosa aura como la tuya porque tu me ayudaste a encontrar el camino del cual ya no queria seguir y me daba igual que es: la vida.- le dije relatando mi dramática vida amorosa antes de la llegada de ella.

-pues la verdad si se porque bella se fijo en alguien como tu, porque eres una increíble persona y un excelente hombre pero la verdad me duele el saber que no resulto como tu querías y claro el saber cuanto te lastimo eso y también lamento la dura decisión que tuvo que tomar bella entre tu y ese alguien mas pero aunque suene egoísta me alegra el que las cosas salieran asi porque si no nunca hubiera conocido a alguien como tu, mi dios protector- me dijo Rebecca abrazándome y apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, al fin me alegraba el saber que Rebecca supiera lo que torturaba a mi corazón en mis recuerdos de esa chica que algún dia pudo ser mía.

_Al fin y termino un capi como debe de ser largo, generalmente me gusta hacer los capis largos pero en los pasados capis me falto tiempo pero aun asi los hice funcionar de manera que contara lo que necesito para la historia, en fin muchísimas gracias a todas las chicas por su alertas, reviews y favoritos pero claro como siempre a mi queridísima y muy fiel seguidora__** Bella Scullw **__que aunque escriba lo que yo creo que son tonterías ella siempre me apoya de verdad muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y también al las chicas nuevas que espero que sigan leyendo esta historia y dejen sus comentarios porque siempre los tomo en cuenta y los leo con mucha alegría para seguir con esta historia porque a veces eh pensado que no puedo seguir escribiendo pero sus comentarios me sacan adelante, como mis nuevas y queridísimas seguidoras: __**EDWARD-BELLA-MASON, **__gracias por tus comentarios._

_**Alec.S12, **__gracias por tus comentarios sigue leyéndola_

_**ANNAB, **__gracias por tu apoyo y la alerta nueva de __**nadsart, **__muchísimas gracias._

_Ahora mi agradecimiento a TODAS las hermosas chicas y hermosos chicos que me siguen desde __**México**__ mi hermoso país, a los __**chilenos**__ que algún dia espero visitar ese país son geniales chicos, a todos los chicos de __**España**__, Wow que impresión tener seguidores desde tan lejos espero que la sigan hasta su final, a las chicas de __**Perú**__, los alegres de __**Argentina**__ por seguir esta historia, los que siguen esta historia de __**Costa Rica**__, de __**Puerto Rico**__ pura alegría chicos, las chicas de estados unidos que siguen esta historia, las personitas de __**Colombia **__muchísimas gracias, a los geniales chicos de __**Panamá**__, claro los seguidores cool de __**Venezuela**__ y Ahora los chicos de __**Reino Unido**__ que espero que sigan leyendo y digo los mismo que con los chicos de España me encanta que me siga desde tan lejos y deje sus comentarios para tener en cuenta sus opiniones y creanme cuando les digo que los leo todos para tomarlos en cuenta pero sobre todo para sacarme de mis depresiones de escritora pero como ya Salí de mi semana de exámenes (uff… viva al fin) por lo que ahora podré actualizar mas seguido porque ya Salí de mis clases, yupi. Ahora algo importante esto es un reto para ustedes chicos; se que no estoy en opción de exigir reviews pero seria genial recibir por lo menos 10 no chicos seria genial solo digo pero si puede, no se cof tal ves los capis sean mas largos cof conf o un rencuentro entre Bella y Edward, pero yo solo digo. =) _

_**XoXo**_

_**I love u Guys (chicos)**_

_**Krystel01**_


	9. 9 La luna, el alma de los angeles

Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer su servidora solo tratara de hacer una buena historia con esos personajes. Claro que será una historia donde todos serán humanos; Edward y Alice, bella y Emmett claro que Rosalie y Jasper son hermanos.

**9.- La luna, el alma de los Ángeles.**

**Rebecca Pov **

Me alegraba el que al fin Edward confiara en mí lo suficiente para decir su pasado y sobre todo el que abriera su corazón conmigo y la verdad lo atesoraría con mi alma.

-Te amo, sabes- le dije a Edward cuando me puse de pie para ir a casa.

-si siempre lo se por tu hermosa mirada que cada ves que los miro me pierdo en ellos eres tan hermosa- me dijo Edward al acercarse a besarme.

-Pues la verdad tú los tienes más lindos que los míos de un bello color verde que siempre resplandecen como las esmeraldas- le dije contra sus labios que seguía besando con pasión, pero es que Edward es tan adictivo que no podía evitar besarlo.

-Entonces si insistes creo que mejor dejamos en empate para que no peleemos porque los dos sabemos que tu eres la hermosa- me dijo Edward al separarse para tomar aire pero en eso aproveche para separarme de el porque si no, no podré llegar a tiempo a casa.

- bien, nos vemos mañana, chico sexy- le dije al salir de la puerta.

Decidí ir hacia mi casa porque la verdad tenia ganas de estar sola para poner mis pensamientos en orden porque nunca pensé tener una relación tan estable como la tengo ahora con Edward pero cuando el me hablo acerca de Bella la verdad se podía sentir el amor que destilaban sus palabras pero eso no me hacia sentir menos amada por lo solo que se que el tiene una chica con la que debió estar y sin embargo ella se negó la oportunidad de estar con alguien tan increíble como Edward pero por eso yo nunca lo iba lastimar del modo en el que lo hizo ella pero al llegar a mi habitación sentí caer las inevitables lágrimas al venirme de golpe el recuerdo que mas odiaba y que creía haber olvidado. Era Daisuke con su encantadora sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos como siempre el diciendo que me amaba y a la mitad de este recuerdo cambio por una de las tantas escenas a las que aunque tema admitirlo me termine acostumbrando como las golpizas que me daba por según el haber coqueteado con otros chicos y las palabras inútil y zorra salían continuamente de su boca pero después de tantas golpizas terminas de dejar de sentir los golpes físicos sin importar si te dejan moretones del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol y tu corazón termina echo polvo por lo continuos ataques pero lo que termino con los pequeñísimos pedazos de lo que debió de ser mi corazón fue el dia en el que sucedió mi violación; siempre piensas que tu primera vez con un chico sea dulce y tierna pero mientras me atacaba solo pensaba en que me sentí como un ser horrible que no merecía vivir, después del ataque intente suicidarme muchas veces claro sin que mi madre le pasara desapercibida mi vida o lo que me sucedió ni le preocupo el que empezara a decaer en la escuela o el que ella me viera con mas vedas o curitas que de costumbre a ella nunca le importe. Lo único que sentí del presente fue las paredes de mi habitación en las que estaba tirada en el piso abrazándome las piernas y recargada contra la pared llorando desconsolada pero la razón por la que espere para hacer esto en casa fue que sabia que si Edward me viera en este estado el se preocuparía muchísimo por mi pero lo que el no entendía era que el estar con el me estaba ayudando muchísimo a volver a recuperar lo que fui yo antes de mi ataque porque Leslie siempre me decía que ya no volví a ser la misma y eso yo siempre lo negaba pero la verdad es que ese dia perdí mucho mas que solo mi ser sino mis esperanzas y sueños.

-Rebecca ya llegue- grito Leslie desde el piso de abajo.

-si de acuerdo- le respondí con la mejor voz que puede emitir para que ella no notara el ataque de depresión que sufrí porque se que a Leslie le dolía mucho el verme tan afectada, pero claro como me conocía bien la oí subir.

-que te sucede, Rebecca estas bien- me dijo mi hermana agachándose para abrazarme.

-si solo que los recuerdos no se van y quiero que se vayan porque Edward nunca será como el, Edward no ese el- le dije a Leslie pero creo que lo dije mas para mi misma.

-si lo se, vamos te preparare un te o algo para que te calmes- me dijo ayudándome a levantarme yo solo la seguí e presencia porque en esencia seguía en posison fetal en el piso y eso no me gustaba porque me hacia parecerme a la Rebecca que era al estar con Daisuke.

-Vamos, aquí esta- me dio una taza humeante que solo tome un poco pero sorprendentemente el calor de la bebida calo el frió que sentía por dentro.

-gracias-le dije solamente.

- creo que debemos ir otra vez con un especialista- me dijo Leslie de repente y tomo el teléfono que yo le quite de un manotazo.

- no lo hagas, estoy bien solo son las malditas impresiones que me siguen, el pasado siempre me sigue- le dije con apenas un murmuro.

-esta bien pero si veo que sigues igual no me importa que tengan que sacarte en camisa de fuerza iras con algún especialista- me dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-si, muchas gracias por comprenderlo- le dije con un susurro. Al poco tiempo me subí a mi habitación casi arrastrando los pies como zombi y entonces decidí que el practicar mi canción me alegraría un poco. Encendí el estero y puse la pista.

**(No fue suficiente- Paty Cantu) **

No fue suficiente haberte amado tanto

Ni pagar tu amor amargo con la propia vida

No fue suficiente abandonar mis sueños

Ni vender el alma

Para que sintieras

Algo por mí

**Coro**

No fue suficiente vivir

Traicionándome en silencio por ti

Aun así te vas

Y me quedo hablando sola

Y hoy ya no me puedo mentir

Ahora entiendo bien porque a tu lado nunca fui feliz,

Es que tu único amor

Era el tuyo por ti

Cada vez que me mirabas a los ojos

No buscabas otra cosa más que tu reflejo

Cada beso

Cada vez que me tocabas

Nada te importaba

Solo tus sentidos

Que no sienten nada... nadaaaaa

**Se repite el Coro**

Ya es tiempo

Que el tiempo se encargue de ti...

**Se repite el Coro**

Al terminar la canción me sentí mejor porque en ella me expresaba el como me sentía y sobre todo que esta canción se la dedicaba al chico que me maltrato por tanto tiempo que para mi fueron años pero gracias a dios que me puso a Edward en el camino porque el era como mirar a la hermosa Luna en las noches despejadas de nubes, te relajaba el mirarla y también te hace sentir protegida.

**Bella Pov**

Al parecer días antes de la fiesta Cullen, alice dijo que me llevaría a un show de la escuela de artes para lo que dijo que me iba a disfrazar para que no me reconocieran.

-alice pero para que voy a ese concierto o no se que y aparte disfrazada- le dije enojada y con los brazos cruzados como niña malcriada.

-pues fíjate que si vas, mira ya tengo tu ropa- me dijo ella mostrándome una falda muy linda pero corta con holanes y un corsé de color morado muy lindo con cristales Swaroski y debajo del busto tenia un moño muy bonito. Pero lo que me sorprendió fue que saco una peluca rubia.

-A NO ALICE, yo no voy a usar peluca, y rubia menos voy a parecer Hannah Montana- le reclame señalando la peluca.

-pues en ese caso que linda se va a ver nuestra secreta estrella del pop, no- me dijo sonriendo malvadamente porque sabia que yo no tenia a donde ir, demonios.

- Si claro, bien y cuando va a ser ese tal show- le dije ya resignada.

-Mañana- me dijo con toda naturalidad colgando las prendas en el closet que usaba por ahora.

-COMO, pero si tu me dijiste que en unos días- le dije poniéndome de pie por la impresión.

-pues si mi querida Bella, pero no te dije cuantos días- me dijo ella saliendo del cuarto sin molestarse en explicarme su malvado plan completo.

-Siempre me haces eso alice, me vengare, regresare alice- le dije jugando.

-si YO TAMBIEN TE AMO- me dijo alice desde la cocina y yo solo solté una carcajada.

Al poco tiempo escuche abrirse la puerta y yo inmediatamente cerré la puerta de la habitación por si era uno de los chicos, porque alice me dijo que si llegaban a venir de improvisto me escondiera que yo era una sorpresa, aja.

-Puedes salir Bella eso solo Jasper- me dijo alice desde afuera de la puerta.

-si solo soy yo- me dijo Jasper al verme salir asustada de la habitación.

-Jasper, no has cambiado en nada- le dije corriendo a abrazarlo con una enorme sonrisa.

-si pequeña la verdad es que me siento mas anciano cada dia, mira no me ves una patas de gallo- me dijo señalándome la comisura de su ojo derecho.

-Si, claro, aja- le dije con tono sarcástico.

-bien, al parecer nadie sospecha de la sorpresa ni siquiera Rose – le dijo Jasper a Alice.

-bien entonces eres un grandioso espía, mi amor- le dijo alice acercándose para besarlo.

Ese dia Jasper se paso el resto del dia con nosotras viendo la serie de Big Bang Theory porque a todos nos daban risa las estupideces de los sujetos esos. Al anochecer alice casi corrió a Jasper porque al dia siguiente según alice nos teníamos que levantar tempranísimo para arreglarme como otra persona totalmente diferente y es cierto la verdad todas en algún momento nos imaginamos como nos veríamos de rubias pero la verdad en mi cabeza nada mas no entraba la idea de yo como una RUBIA eso nada mas no era mi personalidad, bueno eso ya lo pensaría en la mañana para mi transformación para que mi hermano y los chicos no me reconocieran para que fuera mas impresionante la sorpresa. Pero nunca pensé que la maldita mañana llegara tan rápido porque en menos de lo que pensé que dure dormida sentí una pequeña mano moverme pero hice caso omiso de ella y seguí durmiendo.

-Isabella Marie Swan, si to te levantas en este momento te juro que voy y traigo una cubeta con agua helada y sabes que lo haré si es necesario para despertarte- me grito alice su amenaza, bien.

-ya voy pequeño demonio dentro de una tierna chica- le dije sonriendo y levantándome muy a pesar. Pero me altere mas al ver el reloj digital en la mesita de moche que marcaba las.

-ALICE porque demonios me despiertas a las 6:30 de la mañana- al tomar el reloj de la mesa y señalárselo a la duende.

-pues porque quiero terminar temprano mi trabajo de transformación porque, sabes no era de la única que me tengo que ocupar este dia para que quede espectacular pero como si eres mi mejor amiga, mi **MAPS (mejores amigas por siempre) **te quiero dejar despampanante, increíble; por eso temprano- me dijo tranquilamente casi remolcándome a su habitación para la sesión de transformación, me sentó en su silla rosa frente a un enorme espejo empezó a ponerme tratamientos para el cabello y luego a desenredar mi caprichoso cabello cuando lo logro empezó a juntar todo mi cabello lo mas posible a mi cuero cabelludo con pasadores para luego ponerme una especia de red para el cabello y ella me dijo que era para que no se saliera ningún cabello fuera de lugar cuando tuviera puesta la peluca, genial seguía gritando mi interior porque tampoco es que me agrade mucho la idea de usar peluca y mucho menos rubia. Cuando ya tuve bien fija la red y que alice se aseguro de que ningún cabello se saliera fue a su armario para buscar la susodicha peluca rubia, al traerla me la puso con mucho cuidado y fijándola a la red con unos broches que tenia la peluca a los lados al sentirla fija en mi cabeza alice empezó a empuñar una rizadora cuando yo la detuve.

-alice vas a quemar la peluca asi- le dije como si tuviera toda lógica.

-tonta bella, si notaste la textura de la peluca es mas suave porque es de pelo natural para poder hacerle peinados- me dijo alice con toda naturalidad pero cuando menciono la parte de pelo natural me dio asco, era cabello de otra gente, ya me la iba a quitar de un estirón no me importaba que se me vinieran unos cuantos cabellos, pero.

-Isabella, si te la quitas te juro que le diré a tu hermano como te encontré besándote apasionadamente con ese tal Alec y no creo que a Emmett le caiga muy bien- me dijo alice muy maliciosamente porque había encontrado el modo de obligarme a ponerme esta cosa.

-bien pero me vas a deber una muy grande Alice Marie Cullen- le dije sentándome otra ves en la silla con los brazos cruzado en mi pecho como niña chiquita pero la verdad al sentarme y sentir este cabello chocar contra mi cara se sintió extraño pero supongo que me tengo que acostumbrar por hoy. Ya era casi las 8:00 de la mañana y todavía no terminábamos ni siquiera con el peinado entonces no tuve de otra que agradecerle a Alice la desvelada pero según ella no solo tardarse tanto en caso de maquillaje pero como era todo un cambio de imagen pues era mucho muy diferente. A la media hora mi cabello falso ahora caía en mi espalda en una cascada de rizos color de la miel bien acomodados gracias a la gran habilidad de alice para todo esto de peinado y ahora sigue el maquillaje ella me puso después de la base unas sombras de tonos violetas y me puso un rimel de color azul pensé que me iba a ver muy mal pero cuando alice me anuncio que había terminado me puse de pie para ver en el enorme espejo de alice el resultado y la verdad me dejo sin aire porque la mujer que tenia enfrente tenia mas un toque estilo Rosalie que Bella y eso era increíble porque el que alice lograra que se pareciera a una rubia asi era un milagro porque siempre desee ser mas como Rosalie porque ella era tan confiada y era una chica con mucha autoestima, cosa que ni de lejos reflejaba yo pero con este look y esta peluca me veía exactamente asi pero la verdad era casi porque ahora estaba el asunto de la ropa senita que en eso iba ser una mal rubia porque yo no cumplía con el requerimiento del cuerpo perfecto de una chica asi pero decidí dejar en manos de alice esto cuando la vi llegar con una gran sonrisa mi corsé y la falda que iba a usar para hoy. Ella me ayudo a ponerme con mucho cuidado el corsé y amarrarlo, la falda fue un asunto un poco mas fácil porque a pesar de que no me gustaban mucho las faldas alice me dio para hoy unas mayas muy lindas con detalles de rombos pequeños por las piernas, las mayas son de un color un poco mas oscuro que mi piel pálida y al final me paso unos tacones altos para mi gusto pero se veían muy hermosos con sus tiras negras y un colgante muy brillante en medio del tobillo que hacia que llamaran mas la atención. El resultado final una hermosa chica rubia vestida con un corsé morado que tiene un hermoso moño en medio y debajo del busto con cristales Swaroski por todo el corsé y la minifalda de holanes era negra terminaba justo a la mitad del muslo haciéndola ver mas insinuante pero lo que mas hacia ver a esta chica desconocida que tenia enfrente de mi linda eran sus rizos rubios, sus suaves mejillas sonrojadas, sus espesas pestañas azuladas enmarcadas por esas sombras violetas de sus parpados y sus seductores labios ahora brillosos por la ligera capa de brillo labial color vino.

-Wow, Alice haces milagros o que?- le dije después de verme desde todos los ángulos porque al parecer esta ropa destacaba todas las curvas que creía que yo no tenia.

-no querida Bella solo destaque lo que ya tenias pero al estilo rubia- me dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-entonces, como- le dije confundida al no saber que era estilo rubia.

-Pues digámoslo mas atrevido, porque la Bella que es morena es mas recatada no es tan interesada en verse sensual- me dijo mientras ella se arreglaba frente al enorme espejo, en media hora estuvo lista y hermosa pero justo cuando ya se iba a ir.

-Ah si, demonios no se me puede olvidar esto- me dijo regresándose y de su bolso saco una cajita de pupilentes y me la entrego.

-y esto para que es- le dije un poco intrigada.

-pues te los pones y ya- me dijo poniéndose las manos en la cintura y poniendo los ojos en blanco como si resultara obvio. Pero al abrirlos vi que eran de otro color.

-entonces hasta el color de ojos me vas a cambiar- le dije con molestia.

-pues si no crees que tu hermano se va dar cuenta inmediatamente que eres tu por tus hermosos ojos color chocolate y claro Edward también se daría cuenta por todo el tiempo que se paso viéndolos- me dijo como si fuese esa la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

-esta bien me los pondré, mi generala- le dije levantando la mano derecha hasta mi frente como saludo militar.

-puede descansar- me dijo alice siguiéndome el juego riéndose.

-bien espero que te vaya bien organizando a los demás hoy- le dije con una sonrisa.

-claro, bye Bella a por cierto va venir una amiga mas al rato para llevarte al show- me dijo ya en el rellano de la puerta.

-Bien, Ah y alice te ves muy linda- le dije con una afirmación de pulgares.

-claro yo siempre me veo bien- me dijo alice con una sonrisa al irse. Ese dia alice llevaba un vestido color verde esmeralda muy bonito con corte imperial y le llegaba hasta las rodillas pero también el vestido estaba en tendencia con un solo hombro muy sencillo pero la hacia resplandecer sobre todo con su cabello en ligeras ondulaciones y sus sombras ligeramente verdes pero destacaba un collar en forma de flor que le había regalado Jasper.

Decidí perder el tiempo mientras tanto en Internet más concretamente Hablando con Alec por el Messenger:

_Hola mi amor-Bella_

_Hi mi hermosa estrella, Cmo estas- Alec_

_Bien, extrañándote pero tu k haces- Bella_

_Nada emocionante tal vez un viaje a algún lado- Alec_

_Pues creeme que yo no estoy mejor, hoy me obligaron a ir a un show vestida de Hannah Montana- Bella_

_Pues yo creo que te vas a ver más hermosa que Hannah eso te lo aseguro, donde va a ser- Alec_

_Preguntas como si quisieras venir- Bella_

_No solo que ya eh visitado esa ciudad y quiero ubicarme para saber donde estarás para asi imaginarte mejor, para no extrañarte tanto- Alec_

_Bien, pues es en una tal escuela de artes- Bella_

_Ah, OK ya se donde es- Alec_

_Y tu tienes algún otro plan k ir de viaje- Bella_

_Pues la vdd no, somos aburridos; no es cierto solo que mis hermanas me dijeron que no te dijera nada k es sorpresa- Alec_

_Ah, con lo k adoro las sorpresas- Bella_

_Eso mismo les dije yo pero no me escucharon es peor que hablar con la pared al menos en ella rebotan tus palabras y te sientes acompañado, pero ellas absorben lo que dices pero no lo escuchan o lo escuchan cuando les conviene- Alec_

_Hay pobre de mi príncipe que el lidiar con las fieras de tus hermanas es una cosa terrible- Bella_

_Pues si tu estuvieras aquí no- Alec_

_Hay sabes que cuando dices eso me haces sentir culpable- Bella_

_No mi amor, solo estoy jugando bueno nos vemos luego- Alec_

_Chao, pero antes dime uno de esos hermosos poemas- Bella_

_Claro mi princesa:_

_Cruza callada, y son sus movimientos_

_Silenciosa armonía;_

_Suenan sus pasos, y al sonar recuerdan_

_Del himno alado la candecencia rítmica._

_Los ojos entreabre, aquellos ojos_

_Tan claros como el dia,_

_Y la tierra y el cielo, cuando abracan,_

_Arden con nueva luz en sus pupilas._

_Ríe, y su carcajada tiene notas_

_Del agua fugitiva;_

_Llora, y es cada lágrima un poema_

_De ternura infinita._

_Ella tiene la luz, tiene el perfume,_

_El color y la línea,_

_La forma, engendradora de deseos,_

_La expresión, fuente eterna de poesía._

_Como siempre eternamente tuyo Alec_

Con una sonrisa y mis lagrimas saliendo de la comisura de mis ojos como siempre que Alec me recitaba a Bécquer, es precioso; se que otras no podrían pedir nada mejor que Alec pero sin embargo estar con el me traía paz y amor pero eso no era suficiente para mi, aunque suene egoísta yo lo que espero es un amor de la vida de esos que solo se dan una sola ves y yo simplemente por caprichosa lo deseche y ahora como una niña mimada quiero de vuelta esa oportunidad sin embargo se que no es posible.

**Rebecca Pov**

Sabia que de un momento a otro iba a venir Alice hecha una fiera, aquí en departamento de Edward que ahora es casi como mi hogar y organizando todo y eso que ella no es la que va a tener que pararse en un escenario frente a mas de 500 personas y cuando sabes que si te equivocas serás la burla de todos el resto del año escolar, pero fuera de eso estaba súper relajada y en gran parte por los mimos de Edward, mi querido novio y sus deliciosos besos que son como estar en el cielo **(si quien no se relajaría asi, no yo quiero una sesión de relajación estilo Edward, levanten la mano quien quiera uno) **y hablando de la reina de roma.

-Hola gente como estamos a 9 horas del gran evento- dijo alice entrando con muchas bolsas y con una gran sonrisa.

-bien supongo que ese es mi vestuario- le dije señalando las bolsas con la cabeza desde donde estaba acostada en el sillón viendo la televisión y comiendo palomitas **(eso lo hago yo los fines de semana que no hay nada que hacer ni ver, = *).**

-si claro que si perezosa, vamos levanta ese trasero del sillón y metete a bañar ahora porque tengo mucho trabajo por delante, anda que vas a pecar de perezosa- me dijo alice dejando las bolsas en el piso y se fue a buscar a Edward a la cocina ya que el estaba preparando el almuerzo, mejor me meto a bañar antes de que su majestad se moleste.

Al salir del baño ya con el cabello seco gracias a la secadora y con mi ropa mas cómoda posible fui a la cocina guiada por el delicioso aroma de los Hot Cakes y jugo de naranja, entonces vi a Edward discutiendo con alice sobre algo que quería que usara y el no.

-Alice por favor, se razonable ese color nada mas no me va me hace ver extraño no se como onda **emo** **(no es que este en contra de ellos solo es el estilo de lo que hablo)- **dijo Edward poniendo sus hermosos ojos tristes a Alice para ver si ella sucumbía ante su intensa mirada y yo si lo hubiera hecho.

-No querido hermanito no me hagas esa miradita que tal vez con Rebecca si te funcione conmigo no- dijo alice muy autoritaria por lo que Edward mejor ni discutió.

-Bien ya que se hace, vamos alice y Rebecca a almorzar para seguir luego las ordenes de lo que mande aquí mi generala- dijo Edward con una sonrisa, al terminar no fuimos al baño donde había un espejo donde alice empezó a plancharme el cabello excepto una pequeña parte de la parte de arriba de la cabeza la rizo haciendo un efecto como de capas que se veía muy linda y me maquillo muy suave, mis mejillas les puso un blush muy rosa para que en el escenario se notara y mis sombras la puso de un rosa intenso pero eso no fue todo dijo ella que le daría mas realce a mi mirada el usar pestañas postizas y pues ella me las puso no eran incomodas pero si era un poco rara la sensación que daban y al final tomo un pequeño botecito de diamantina muy finita y tomo un pellizquito del bote para luego espolvorearlo ligeramente en mi cara para que brillara con las luces del escenario, yo la verdad pensé que me iba a ver ridícula con los brillos en mi cara pero en realidad hacían realzar mi maquillaje al final del maquillaje me puso un labial rosa chicle con brillos en el Lipstick al terminar con mi maquillaje supuse que salio para traer el vestuario que según ella quedaría perfecto con mi canción por lo ella lo diseño entre sus clases con lo que aprendió de su escuela de diseño y lo que ella veía que me gustaba.

-que tal que te parece- me dijo alice enseñándome un corsé de diferentes tonalidades de rosa pero predominaba el rosa chicle y el rosa mexicano, tenia un escote en V en medio muy pequeño pero lo hacia verse muy tentador y travieso aparte se veía hermoso porque el corsé tenia cristales y tenia pegados varios corazones de satín pegados como si estuvieran parchados y eso causaba un efecto muy lindo y al final me enseño unos pantalones de mezclilla entubados con minúsculos cristales pegados para que llamaran la atención en el escenario **(ya ven que en teatro hay que usar todo muy fuerte porque de lejos se pierde el color y el efecto)** y unos zapatos altos de tiras negras muy bonitos.

-Wow, alice eres increíble para todo esto, muchas gracias- le dije muy emocionada corriendo para abrazarla.

- sabes que para mi es un placer el ayudar con todo esto- me dijo ella correspondiéndome con el abrazo.

-bien es hora de que ayudes a que Edward no cometa un error al vestirse- le dije en broma.

-claro, alguien se tiene que encargar de eso- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-si, si no que seria de nosotros Oh sabia alice- le dije casi haciendo una reverencia.

-Hay ya no es para tanto por cierto te falta la diadema- dijo alice buscando entre las bolsas hasta que de ellas saco una caja de plástico de dentro de la cual había una diadema muy hermosa porque le diadema estaba formada de listón rosa y tenia pegadas dos flores hechas de lentejuelas muy delicadas.

-Alice no debiste molestarte tanto- le dije molesta.

-no te preocupes a mi me encanta hacer esto- me dijo ella acomodándome la diadema encima del peinado para luego acomodarlo.

-quedo muy bien- le dije luego de que vi en el espejo el resultado.

-si, por ahora iré a ver como le va a Edward- me dijo retirándose.

-Si y muchísimas gracias por todo- le dije de todo corazón porque nunca había tenido a alguien que tuviera tantos detalles conmigo que no fuera mi hermana porque de mis padres ni hablar.

**Leslie Pov **

**(Apuesto a k no se lo esperaban)**

La verdad ahora ya no le reclamaba a Rebecca el que se quedara con Edward porque entendía que a ella le seguía afectando su pasado y mi apuesto amigo le daba esa paz que ella necesitaba pero tampoco es que yo la culpe de volverse adicta a mi amigo porque quien no, Edward era el pecado capital de la lujuria personificado en carne y hueso porque lugar en el que fuera no había chavas que no lo voltearan o desearan tenerlo en su cama un noche y yo lo se porque soy chica por dios escucho todos los comentarios que se levantan entre las chicas y aunque todo el tiempo le dijera en broma esto a Edward la verdad era esa que a veces puede resultar peligroso el resultar deseado entre las mujeres pero prefería mejor no preocupar ni a Edward ni a mi hermana por eso yo procuraba cuidar a los dos porque a Edward ya lo consideraba un hermano muy querido por eso yo no queria verlo triste, pero tampoco era tan inhumana para hacerle eso a alguien que fuera como Edward tan perfecto que debería ser un crimen el que alguien lo hiera emocional y físicamente. Antes me preocupaba el que Edward y Rebecca fueran a tener… ya saben sus arrumacos y cosas asi pero quedo comprobado que Edward era el perfecto caballero que parecía ser, al ser respetuoso con mi hermana pero también la forma de tratarla como un hombre debería tratar a cualquier mujer con detalles o frases bonitas halagando a la mujer y cosas asi, pero a veces mejor pienso que Edward esta ayudando a Rebecca en su recuperación para que vuelva a ser ella misma, lo que ella solía ser antes de que ese desgraciado viniera y le robara su inocencia por consecuencia dejándola totalmente desecha y deprimida, los meses mas difíciles para ella fueron los tres primeros meses después de su hospitalización por el aborto que sufrió como consecuencia de la violación pero no la culpo quien no quedaría asi de asustado y deprimido después de algo asi, por eso a veces creo que Edward es el ángel guía y guarida que necesitaba Rebecca después de tantas peticiones a dios por que salvara a mi hermana yo le pedí a una fuerza superior a ella que la ayudara cuando ella se encontraba vulnerable y al parecer Edward es ese ángel que todas necesitamos en un momento dado.

_Si, al fin acabe este capi para ustedes se que tarde demasiado en actualizar y pido mis disculpas pero últimamente no había dinero en mi casa par ir al ciber por lo que por eso me tarde tanto pero aquí esta al fin y espero que les sigua gustando la historia pero primero quiero que me contesten esto es urgente par mi saberlo para cierta cosas de la historia:_

_1.- ¿Si quieren Lemons? (no es que a mi me gusten, pero si ustedes lo piden pues lo haré o si la historia lo requiere pero como quiera me importa mucho su opinión)_

_2.- Me podrían ayudar a darme buenos nombres para mujer u hombre para futuros personajes._

_3.- Y por fa déjenme sus sugerencias o algo que les gustaría que incluyera en la historia. _

_Ah y por cierto mi cumple se acerca es el 10 de enero asi para que se acuerden de su querida escritora, jajajaaja no, no es cierto pero es tal vez porque estoy triste como Bella por hacerme mas viejita pero mi mala suerte es que yo no tengo un sexy vampiro que este dispuesto a convertirme y al fin pasare los 20 años que Edward nunca tendrá en fin, sinf sinf _

_Y eso es todo pero no sin antes finalizar agradeciendo como siempre el apoyo ENORME que e recibido por parte de mi queridísima __**Bella Scullw**__, sigue leyendo por fa a veces necesito saber que alguien le interesa lo que escribo y sobre todo las porras que me das para seguir adelante con este proyecto como lo es hacer un fan fiction y no es que me moleste porque antes de ser escritora fui como ustedes lectora durante casi 4 años los voy a cumplir este año por eso a veces entiendo lo desespérante que puede ser el que no se actualice tan rápido como una quisiera pero a veces se atraviesan compromisos que no te dejan escribir y pues asi es. Y a mis nuevas seguidoras: __**EDWARD-BELLA-MASON**__, muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo sigue comunicándote conmigo cuando quieras; __**ALEC. S12**__, sigue mandándome tus apoyos, opiniones u sugerencias y __**ANNAB**__ que espero que sigas atenta a la historia. También a todas las alertas y favoritos como los de __**nadsart **__Pero sobre todo a todos los chicos de los geniales y increíbles lugares que algún dia quisiera visitar como: mi querido __**México**__ que cumplió 200 años Wow, a los incres de los __**chilenos**__, a todos los chicos de __**España**__, mis saludas a los chicos de __**Perú,**__ a los sencillitos chicos de __**Argentina**__, a la __**Costa Rica**__ mando mis saludos, al __**Puerto Rico**__ mis respetos, A los chicos de __**Estados Unidos**__ mis saludos y un Dalay para que no se alteren por los datos que salieron de Wikileaks, a los chicos de __**Colombia**__ me gustaría regalarles un Porsche o de aperdis un volvo por todo su apoyo, a esos Chavos de __**Panamá**__ mis grades agradecimientos, a toda la chaviza de __**Venezuela**__ incluidos los no tan jóvenes eh y Ahora a los chavos, muchachos, jóvenes, adolescentes, pubertos como dirá Adela Micha(ella es una conductora en México que usa muchos sinónimos) de __**Reino Unido**__ les doy todos mis agradecimientos y literalmente con lagrimas en los ojos les digo:_

_**MUCHISMIAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO A TOOOOODOS LOS CHICOS DEL MUNDO QUE ME LEEN, QUE GENIALES SON.**_

_**Dejen por fa sus reviews para saber que les pareció el capi Ok **_

_**XoXo**_

_**I love U guys (chicos)**_

_**Kr**__**ystel01**_


	10. 10 Una decada sin el verdadero paraiso

Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer su servidora solo tratara de hacer una buena historia con esos personajes. Claro que será una historia donde todos serán humanos; Edward y Alice, bella y Emmett claro que Rosalie y Jasper son hermanos.

**10.- Una década sin el verdadero paraíso.**

**(Con una merecida dedicatoria para Bella Scullw)**

**Bella Pov**

Aquí estaba aburriéndome de lo lindo en el departamento de alice mientras veía nerviosamente el reloj que estaba en la mesita me dieron muchos nervios cuando ya casi faltaba media hora, demonios; justo estaba a punto de escapar para largarme de aquí cuando afuera del edificio se escuchó un claxon por lo que supe que era la amiga de alice encargada de transportarme, perfecto. Hacia ya media hora me había puesto los lentes de contacto que me había dado alice de color azulo por lo que se podía decir que era una persona totalmente diferente. Al bajar para encontrarme con la amiga de alice me ataco la idea de que tal vez no sabría como era ella pero me saco de dudas al ver a una chica rubia con vestido gris agitando las manos como si estuviera aterrizando aviones entonces supe que ella es la amiga de alice.

-Hola, soy Leslie soy como habrás notado la amiga de alice, mucho gusto- me dijo esta chica con una sonrisa y tendiéndome la mano que yo tome para saludarla.

-si, mucho gusto en conocerte Leslie- le dije con una tímida sonrisa.

-bueno vamos, porque entonces alice nos va a descuartizar si llegamos tarde al tal evento de mi hermana- me dijo con apuro abriéndome la puerta del copiloto.

-si no quiera el cielo que lleguemos tarde- le dije con una sonrisa subiendo a toda prisa.

-bien y no me has dicho cosas curiosas acerca de Emmett- me dijo con una sonrisa pero claro siempre viendo al frente mientras manejaba.

-pues de pequeño le gustaba jugar con mis muñecas y le encanta le serie de **Sex in the City **es fan de Carrie dice que es sexy y hasta me hizo prometer que guardaría con mi vida sus Dvd, s de la serie porque aunque no lo creas tiene todas las temporadas- le dije con una sonrisa recordando ese dia en que llego Emmett a la casa con una bolsa apretada contra su pecho y al abrirla vi que eran sus dvd después de reírme por casi media hora aun con lagrimas en los ojos de la risa le prometí que se los cuidaría porque quedaría en ridículo en frente de Rosalie si ella los encontrara y como ella ya había encontrado a su boso mimoso pues sabia que no tardaría en encontrar su colección de dvd, asi que esa es la historia secreta de Emmett.

-Wow, eso no me lo esperaba pero tu hermano tiene razón Carrie es sexy y tan caliente cuando se viste de azul- me dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-si esta bien- le dije extrañada porque pues ese tipo de comentarios lo hace un hombre pero bueno.

-si ya se te preguntaras porque dije eso, bueno la cuestión es que soy lesbiana- me dijo con un tono de humor en su voz.

-¡Que!, de verdad, bueno eso yo no lo sabia- le dije con sorpresa.

-Si, lo mismo dijeron mis amigos y mi hermana Rebecca, pero yo no queria ser de ese tipo de personas que se esconden por tener preferencias sexuales diferentes- me dijo ya algo mas seria.

-pues si es mejor la verdad que la mentira- le dije con seriedad.

-y la verdad es que me siento mejor ahora que todos lo saben y que puedo estar con mi novia- me dijo con tono de enamorada.

-Pues eso esta muy bien si ustedes se aman es lo que cuenta- le dije con una sonrisa pero también me sentí medio tonta al decir algo asi y que ni yo misma hice eso que yo dije al alejar a Edward de mi lado.

-Si, verdad; bien ya llegamos- me dijo al cabo de un rato.

Al bajar del auto me sentí extraña porque todos los hombres me miraba en un extraño momento me pregunte si asi se sentía Rose todo el tiempo y es que mi amiga siempre llamaba la atención pero eso no paresia molestarle. Yo solo al llegar me senté en el lugar mas escondido que encontré pero al cabo de 10 minutos vi que llego alice con Jasper y mi amiga Rosalie que seguía siendo igual de hermosa que hace tres años que no la veía y casi se me salieron las lagrimas al ver a mi hermanote Emmett muy contento con los chicos ya me moría de ganas de poder abrazarlo sin este ridículo disfraz pero sobre todo casi me suelto a llorar cuando vi entrar al hermoso chico de mis sueños paganos o sea el sexy de Edward Cullen y la verdad mis recuerdos de el no le hacían justicia de cómo estaba ahora se había puesto buenísimo; estaba mas alto y un poco mas fornido pero de eso en fuera seguía siendo el chico lindo y sexy que yo conocí en eso alice corrió hacia mi y yo casi me caigo del asiento cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro porque estaba medio paranoica con todo lo del disfraz y el que no me descubrieran.

-Hola chica sexy- me dijo alice dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola alice, una duda solamente, como me llamo ahora?- le dije confundida porque si se iban a referir a mi no me podían decir Bella.

-pues… que tal Amber Christina- me dijo alice como si se le hubiera prendido el foco.

-Assh…, alice que complicado es esto; bien ese va a ser mi nombre figurativo- le dije ya derrotada sabia que a alice no podía ganarle y menos enfrente de demasiadas personas.

-Esa es mi chica, ahora solo manda un saludo a los chicos que están mirando hacia acá- me susurro alice, y cuando volteé a ver en dirección de mis amigos efectivamente vi que todos nos estaban mirando por lo que compuse mi mejor sonrisa y solo salude con la mano.

-Allie eso es genial, ahora vete, largo antes de que huya de aquí- le susurre con tono juguetón.

-si claro, nos vemos Amber- me dijo un poco más alto de lo normal, me imagino que para que los chicos escucharan.

En lo que ella se sentó no me había dado cuneta de que el teatro ya se había llenado y después de los tres llamados salio como un coro de Ángeles cantando la canción de Jingle Bells pero luego se mezclo la canción y salieron chicas vestidas con trajes de santa sexys bailando el final y al terminar se escucho una voz presentando el siguiente numero diciendo que era la mejor alumna de esta escuela, en ese momento las luces cambiaron como si fuera discoteca y el fondo era proyectado por lo que parecían nubes rosas flotando entonces entro una chica muy linda con cabello castaño y unos ojos de color azul muy hermoso y un corsé rosa con un muy sexy pantalón de mezclilla entubado en conjunto parecía una adolescente traviesa, entonces empezó una tonada conocida y digo conocida porque parecía una de las canciones que vivía escuchando en la radio.

**(Teenage Dream-Katy Perry) **

**You think I'm pretty **

**Without any Make-Up on**

**You think I'm funny **

**When I tell the punch line wrong **

**I know you get me **

**So I'll let my walls **

**Come down, down **

**Before you met me**

**I was a wreck **

**But things were **

**Kinda heavy **

**You brought me to life**

**Now every February **

**You'll be my valentine,**

**Valentine **

**Let's go all the way tonight**

**No regrets,**

**Just love **

**We can dance until we die**

**You and I we'll be **

**Young forever**

**CHORUS **

**You make me feel like **

**I'm living a**

**Teenage dream**

**The way you turn me on **

**I can't sleep, let's **

**Runaway**

**And don't ever look back**

**Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops **

**When you look at me **

**Just one touch **

**Now baby I believe**

**This is real**

**So take chance**

**And don't ever look back**

**Don't ever look back**

**We drove to Cali **

**And got drunk on the beach**

**Got a motel and built a fort **

**Out the sheets **

**I finally found you **

**My missing puzzle piece**

**I'm**** complete**

**Let's**** go all the way tonight **

**No regrets **

**Just love**

**We can dance until we die**

**You and I we'll be **

**Young forever**

**CHORUS**

**I might get your **

**Heart racing**

**In my skin-tight jeans**

**Be your teenage **

**Dream tonight **

**Let you put your hands on me **

**In my skin-tight jean**

**Be your teenage dream**

**Tonight**

**CHORUS**

Al terminar la canción casi todo el teatro se lleno de aplausos y chiflidos por parte de los chicos y yo tampoco no pude evitar aplaudir a esta chica que tenia una extraordinaria voz, después de ella los demás alumnos no fueron nada de especial salvo una chica que canto al final hermosamente la canción de **Evanescence- my inmortal ( adoro esta canción)**, que ella también la interpretaba en el piano, por lo que no pude evitar que me salieran unas lagrimas al final pero al mismo tiempo que ya me iba no pude evitar reconocer a mi mejor amiga Jacqueline que deje en Chicago pero luego ella se mudo y ya no supe a donde se mudo, pero que demonios hacia ella aquí por lo que antes de que se fuera decidí colarme a los vestidores y le llegué por detrás por lo que le tape lo ojos con las manos mientras ella luchaba por Zafarse.

-Demetri eres tu imbecil, sabes que te volveré a partir la cara si me tocas de más eh inútil- dijo mi amiga muy enfadada.

-No creo que sea ese tal Demetri- le dije aguantándome la risa.

-pues no desde hace poco acabo de oler un perfume como de mujer y hasta donde yo se Demetri todavía no se sale del closet como para andar usando perfume de mujer- me dijo ella sarcásticamente.

-Te soltare si adivinas quien soy yo, Ah y no soy el lobo feroz- le dije riéndome.

-Chin, y yo que dije lobo llevame **soy tu prisionera (me encanta cuando Edward en los libros usa esta frase o algo parecido a esta frase)**- me dijo riéndose también.

-entonces no sabes- le dije seria.

-Nooooo, hasta donde me acuerde ahora- me dijo ella desesperada.

-bien entonces me iré para no volver- le dije soltándola y dándome la vuelta para que no me viera la cara.

-pues yo no conozco a ninguna rubia sexy- me dijo muy seria pero analítica al mismo tiempo tratando de averiguar quien demonios era.

- Assh, Jacqueline Kanakaredes siempre serás igual, soy bella- le dije regañándola, pero apenas termine Jacqueline se soltó a gritar y corrió a mi y casi se trepo en mi y de paso me ahorca.

-Bella, bella, bella; no sabes cuanto te eh extrañado a y mi hermano te manda saludos desde el muy lejano Massachussets -me dijo ella después de recuperarse de su ataque de emoción.

-Oyes Jacqueline no sabia que tenias tan buena voz cantaste hermoso por eso te vine a felicitar- le dije aun abrazándola.

-pues ahora que lo pienso porque andas vestida de Hannah Montana no es que este en contra de ella porque la verdad su estilo te queda mejor a ti te ves sexy pero solo que no eres tu de rubia- me dijo divertida.

-pues de que a mi hermano lo voy a sorprender junto a mis amigos que no veo hace casi tres años y pues para que no me reconozcan ando asi- le dije resignada.

-Hay que linda, entonces no te debo decir bella como te llamas ahora?- me pregunto siguiendo el juego de fingir que no era yo.

-pues según alice me dijo que me llamo Amber- le dije riéndome.

-Amber, pues no se no tienes cara de Amber, pero en fin, vamos acompáñame a cambiarme para ir a algun lado para divertirnos- me dijo casi arrastrándome con ella.

-Pero…. Alice y no se si pueda- le dije temerosa porque no sabia que hacer en este caso de secuestro con otros amigos.

-na, na, na, tu vienes conmigo nada de alice y tampoco se lo diremos, pórtate mal bella aunque sea una vez, anda- me dijo haciendo sus ojos de perrito triste por lo que no me pude negar, ya estábamos en el pasillo de salida lo difícil iba ser salir sin que alice se diera cuanta porque estaba segura de que me esperaría toda la noche si fuera necesario y ya íbamos de salida cuando me espante por ver a una sombra de una apuesto chico recargado en la pared mas cercana a la salida pero grite de alegría y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al reconocerlo, casi corrí hacia sus brazos abiertos y lo abracé lo mas fuerte que pude.

- ALEC, mi amor que haces aquí me dijiste que tu familia iba a viajar- le dije contra su cuello ahora que lo tenia tan cerca.

-pues si viajamos pero yo nunca te dije a donde, por lo que si viajamos aquí a New York, no te parece fantástico- me dijo el robándome un apasionado beso.

-Claro que si- le dije sin aliento sus besos siempre me dejaban sin aire.

-y ella quien es- me dijo con un movimiento de cabeza señalando a Jackie.

- ven te la presentare- le dije tomándolo de la mano.

-Guau, guau, guau, no necesito preguntar que si tienes novio es quedo clarísimo chica exhibicionista creo que los de allá tuvieron la mejor vista- me dijo señalándome a un grupo de chicos y entre ellos me pareció ver a alice pero no me importo, Alec solo soltó una carcajada y me abrazo mas estrechamente.

-no es eso es solo que hace como dos semanas que no lo veo desde que alice me secuestro- le dije avergonzada.

-no sea exagerada, linda solo fueron casi cuatro días, pero la verdad a mi también se me hicieron semanas- me dijo Alec contra mi cuello lo que causo que me estremeciera.

-Ay que lindos tortolos y el tórtolo tiene nombre- me dijo riéndose mi amiga.

-si se llama Alec Duverne y Alec ella es Jacqueline Kanakaredes- le dije señalándolos.

-mucho gusto, señorita- le dijo Alec tomándole la mano a Jackie y besándosela como si estuviera en una película antigua lo que causo que Jackie se reiera como loca.

-Ay, que risa, es que tu novio es tan lindo de verdad ah y perdón Alec mucho gusto también- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno y ahora a donde vamos- le dije a los dos.

-pues yo queria ir a un antro tu tienes una mejor idea, Alec- le dije Jackie seriamente a mi novio.

-pues de hecho si mis hermanas están esperando afuera en sus discretos autos e íbamos a llevar a bella a una fiesta- dijo Alec muy alegre y abrazándome fuerte para que no huyera, que bien me conocía.

-pues vamos- dijo Jackie casi huyendo del lugar.

-aquí no importa lo que diga, verdad- le dije enfuruñada a Alec.

-en este asunto no, vamos mi princesa, te vas a divertir- me dijo llevándome de la mano hacia afuera entonces se escucho una voz muy fuerte.

-Amber tienes que venir ahora mismo- grito alice desde donde estaba pero Alec entonces me cargo y yo solo me deje llevar con mi mano tratando de hacer que no se viera de mas porque traía una falda y muy corta por cierto, yo solo me estaba riendo como loca porque me esta alejando de alice mientras alice corrió como loca tratando de alcanzarnos pero no contaba con que Alec era corredor en metros libres en las secundaria por lo que rápidamente llegamos a su Camaro Rally Sport negro me subió me abrocho muy bien el cinto y antes de subirse le dedico a alice un beso que le soplo de lejos entonces toda la gente de alrededor del estacionamiento nos estaban mirando muy atentamente se soltó a reír, después encendió el auto haciendo sonar el motor muy fuerte pero como a Alec le gustaba la música también encendió el estereo a todo volumen con sus canciones latinas puso su favorita que es el tal **Daddy Yankee- descontrol (amo esta canción)** y todos los chicos de alrededor soltaron vítores y chiflidos por el auto entonces las hermanas de Alec que venían acompañadas por Jackie encendieron también su Ford Mustang Cobra y lo corrieron primero entonces Alec solo acelero para meterse rápidamente entre el trafico.

-estas loco sabes, esto parece una escena de **rápido y furioso**- le dije riéndome por la locura de mi novio.

-si verdad, será porque hace poco acabo de verla, naaa, bien vamos a las Cananas Revolution bar **(este es un antro que hay aquí en la frontera que esta increíble)**- me dijo sonriente Alec.

-Bien la verdad no se como evadiste a alice eres mi príncipe que me rescato de mi prisión- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-si ni yo se pero creo que te espera una tremenda regañiza al volver de la fiesta pero en eso pensaremos después- me dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-si claro como tú no vas a tener que enfrentarlo- le dije enojada.

-vamos amor no te enojes, anda ya llegamos- me dijo dándome un beso en el cuello que siempre me dejaba deseando algo mas de el, pero que estoy pensando soy una pervertida.

-si vamos- le dije viendo la enorme entrada del antro.

Entonces vi al las chicas coqueteando con el guardia de la entrada, al acercarnos Alec y yo ellas ya casi habían convencido al guardia.

-Anda querido Alex nos dejas pasar- le dijo Jean muy cerca de la oreja.

-esta bien anda pasen- nos dijo sonriente el guardia.

Al entrar Alec inmediatamente me llevo a bailar aunque yo no era muy buena bailando Alec me guiaba al hacerme que me pusiera de espaldas contra su pecho y el puso sus manos en mis caderas mientras yo las mecía de acuerdo con el ritmo de **Don Omar- Danza Kuduro** pero lo que mas me excito fue cuando sentí entrechocar sus caderas contra mi trasero y el sentir la forma en la que afectaba a Alec, también el suave deslizar de las manos de Alec por mi cuerpo que en algunos recorridos se detenían en mi cintura donde el presionaba mas sus manos hacia abajo haciéndome casi poner los ojos en blanco aunque si el jugaba conmigo yo también lo hacia con el cuando en algún momento de la canción frotaba mi trasero contra su parte mas sensible sacándole uno que otro siseo entre dientes pero en una ocasión como yo estaba de espaladas contra su pecho moví mis manos hacia su trasero y les di un apretón para estrecharlo mas a mi.

-si sigues asiendo eso creo que no podré esperar para hacerte mía- me dijo en un susurro casi mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja pero el sabia el efecto que causaba su aliento contra mi piel.

-tal vez sea eso lo que quiero- le dije besándolo en el cuello.

-no me retes Isabella Swan- me dijo sonriendo maliciosamente contra mi boca.

-tal vez me guste retarte- le dije abrazándolo.

-Ah si, bien vamos a sentarnos un rato ya te ves agotada- me dijo tomándome de la mano y guiándome hacia el piso de arriba del antro entonces me sentó en una e las mesas de la zona VIP.

-Te la estas pasando bien- me dijo Alec sentándose a mi lado y besándome el cuello.

-claro muy bien sobre todo por mi guapo novio consintiéndome- le dije sonriendo.

-y yo siendo querido por mi sexy novia- me dijo besándome en la boca, siempre que lo hacia sentía que me faltaba el aliento.

- hay que pedir un **Red Bull (bebida energética)**- me dijo Alec sonriendo.

-si porque luego no vaya ser que te desmayes, mejor vamonos ya son casi las 2:00 AM aparte de que tengo sueño- le dije acercándome a su oreja para besarlo.

-bien vamonos, solo le avisare a las chicas y luego nos vamos- me dijo tomándome de la mano para llevarme al auto.

-oigan chicas nosotros nos vamos no vienen- les dijo Alec casi gritando encima de la música.

-no querido nosotras nos quedaremos un rato mas- le contesto Jean que estaba bailando entre dos chicos muy pegada.

-bien, solo Sofía prométanme una cosa que no manejaran ebrias, pongan a un conductor designado **(para todo la seguridad chicos)** - les suplico Alec a sus hermanas.

-No me digas Sofía soy Sophie y si, no estamos ebrias, regresaremos bien preocupon- le dijo su otra hermana.

-si esta bien, vamonos, bella- me dijo Alec caminando hacia el estacionamiento cuando un sujeto se nos acerco y saco un arma.

-esto es un asalto dame las llaves del auto y me llevare conmigo a la preciosura que tienes al lado- le dijo maliciosamente el hombre con una malla en la cabeza, justo cuando Alec le estaba entregando las llaves el levanto el puño y le rompió la nariz justo cuando el hombre iba regresarle el golpe el soltó una serie de golpes que solo había visto en las películas de **Jet Li (un acto estilo Jackie Chan que sinceramente me gusta mas este actor que Jackie Chan) **que veía Emmett y antes de que el hombre huyera en el cuello le presiono unos nervios con los dedos y el hombre cayo desmayado.

-listo vamonos- dijo muy serio Alec tomándome de los hombros y me llevo dentro del auto, pero yo todavía no salía de mi impresión y el que Alec lo hubiera resuelto el solo me aterrorizo mas. Cuando íbamos ya de camino a algún lugar al fin puede recuperar mi voz.

-Wow, esos movimientos solo los había visto en las películas- le dije con voz temblorosa.

-no te preocupes amor, todo esta bien- me dijo Alec abrazándome solo entonces note que el auto se había detenido enfrente de algún lugar.

-donde estamos- le dije ya un poco más recuperada.

-enfrente del departamento de mis padres porque- me dijo con su dulce voz teñida de preocupación.

-nada vamos- le dije abriendo la puerta del auto solo sentí la mano de Alec guiándome al departamento correcto.

-llegamos- me dijo pasando una tarjeta por una ranura que había en la puerta, al entra vi que este departamento es muy grande con colores claros y muebles contemporáneos.

-y tus padres- le dije con curiosidad.

-nada lo de siempre papa tuvo que irse a un trabajo en no se donde y mama también por lo que les preguntamos si podíamos venir aquí a New York – me dijo con una sonrisa Alec.

-entonces estas solo- le dije con cierta insinuación en la voz.

**ADVERTENCIA: En esta parte vine una escenirijlla porque dije eso será porque acabo de ver los simpson, no, bueno el caso es que después de esta advertencia viene una escena MUY subida de tono por lo que si quieren saltársela no hay problema se termina donde esta marca esta **

**_0_0_0_0_0**

-si, mis hermanas se quedan en otro departamento que tienen mis padres- mi dijo entendiendo mi estado de animo por lo que se acerco a mi despacio y me fue besando hasta que llegamos a su habitación pero antes de que yo acabara con la espalada contra el colchón me voltee rápido y empuje a Alec contra el colchón y entonces me subí a la cama y me monte en sus caderas para deslizar mis manos por debajo de su camisa tocando todo su musculoso pecho y cuando llegue a su boca lo bese con pasión entonces el empezó a meter su lengua en mi boca y yo me deje llevar por la increíble sensación que recorría mi cuerpo al sentirlo tan cerca de mi y ye me iba a voltear cuando yo no lo deje y me empecé a frotar contra sus caderas causando que saliera casi un gruñido de sus lindos labios por lo que Empezé a desbrocharle la camisa para en segundos el se la termino de quitar de un tirón pero luego el me tomo de las caderas alzándome entonces yo entrelace mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas por lo que ni yo se como termine contra el colchón el caso es que en todo ese proceso no se como le hizo Alec para abrir tan rápido el corsé pero cuando menos me lo esperaba sentí deslizarse el corsé hacia mis piernas por lo que yo termine de bajarlo por encima de mis brazos y creo que hasta ahora recordaba que no traía sostén por lo que inmediatamente me cubrí, pero el con delicadeza subió mis dos brazos a los lados de mi cabeza.

-No te cubras mi amor eres preciosa- me susurro con la voz grave de deseo el empezó a dejar besos húmedos por mi cuello para luego empezar a chupar en el hueco que tenia justo debajo de la barbilla primero eran ligeros pero cuando empecé a gemir fuerte cuando el hacia eso chupo con mas fuerza sacándome un gemido muy fuerte con su nombre.

-Eres un mal Alec ahora voy a tener un chupetón- le dije maliciosamente entre gemidos porque seguía besando mis hombros y los lados de mi cuello.

-entonces eso significa que estoy asiendo bien mi trabajo- me dijo sarcástico asi sentí su sonrisa contra mi piel.

Iba a replicar cuando la frase se me quedo atorada en mi garganta cuando solté un gemido cuando Alec empezó a bajar para empezar a mordisquear la piel que había en medio de mis pechos pero a continuación empezó a jugar conmigo de veras porque sentí sus manos deslizarse por los lados de mi vientre para luego acariciar la recién expuesta piel de los lados de mi pecho pero arquee mi espalda cuando sentí a Alec besar uno de mis pezones para luego empezar a deslizar su lengua sobre el pequeño montículo rosa que ahora estaba totalmente erecto cuando termino de lamerlo soplo encima de el lo que causo un deliciosa sensación en mi pero entonces intercambio brindándole la misma atención al otro pecho yo casi estaba al limite el se fue mas abajo aun besando mi vientre cuando sentí que beso la parte debajo de mi ombligo que era muy sensible eso me distrajo lo suficiente para que el me terminara de desnudar yo estaba a punto de reclamar cuando sentí que Alec empezó a abrir mis piernas delicadamente y ponerlas en sus hombros pero igual que antes no pude porque se me escapo un sonoro gemido con el nombre de Alec cuando sentí sus labios contra mi centro que ahora estaba totalmente húmedo gracias a sus caricias el empezó a besar esa parte tan intima cuando lo sentí separar mis labios y me quede en shock al sentir su lengua deslizarse contra mi centro hasta que encontró mi manojo de nervios y empezó a succionarlo con su boca para yo casi retorcerme de placer contra su cara lo único que podía hacer era sujetarme de las sabanas fuerte mientras el seguía teniéndome en su boca para luego sorprenderme haciendo un rápido movimiento de la lengua que hizo que empezara a sentir un nudo en el estomago y yo estaba en pleno análisis en mi mente de que era esto que estaba sintiendo, cuando Alec introdujo un dedo en mi centro para empezar a moverlo al mismo ritmo que su lengua que juntos me estaban llevando a descubrir esta nueva sensación siguió bombeando dentro de mi hasta que encontró ese pequeño punto que me hizo estallar yo arqueé mi espalda gritando el nombre de Alec, al finalizar el clímax yo termine con la respiración entrecortada y con ambas manos en las cabeza porque el sentir esta nueva sensación con Alec me había dejado casi mareada aparte de que el encuentro de mi primer orgasmo me saco unas lagrimas. Sentí cuando Alec se puso en cuatro patas con sus brazos a los lados de mi cuerpo ahora tembloroso y cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, cuando Alec empezó a besarme ahora dulcemente sentí mi sabor en su boca que no era para nada desagradable.

**_0_0_0_0_0**

-eres increíble, mi amor- me susurro Alec antes de acostarse a un lado mío no sin antes tomar la sabana y cubrirme con ella.

-yo diría lo mismo pero no deberías desahogarte tu también, no será dañino para tu sabes- le dije entre susurros un poco avergonzada aun después del momento que habíamos compartido por hablar con el de cosas tan intimas.

-claro que no esa solo es la excusa de hombres infieles, yo estoy bien- me dijo sonriente después de soltar un bufido.

-pero…- me interrumpió con un beso.

-entiende que esta noche solo se trataba de ti mi amor y digamos también como un antídoto para desestresarte por lo del momento del asalto te note muy tensa después de eso- me dijo después de darme otro beso cerca del cuello.

-Ah, excelente, esa fue una idea estupenda pero digamos que yo no hubiera aceptado hacer esto de que otra manera me hubieras calmado- le dije sonriente por su digamos linda idea.

-pues tal vez platicaríamos toda la noche de cosas que te interesen mientras comemos palomitas- me dijo mirando hacia el techo analizando de verdad el asunto con seriedad tanto que yo solté una carcajada y me acerque a su costado acurrucándome contra el para poner mi cabeza contra su hombro derecho, el solo me rodeo con su brazo para estrecharme contra su cuerpo mas mientras besaba mi frente.

-eso también es excelente pero creo que sigo prefiriendo mas lo que acabamos de hacer- le dije en un arranque de valentía de mi parte pero aun asi se lo dije con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

-si, si yo te dije, se lo que te gusta mi amor y no temas decir que es lo que te gusta- me dijo riéndose de mi sonrojo y acariciando mis mejillas sonrojadas.

-es que es distinto el compartir algo como esto a lo que lo padres te dicen para que no lo hagas- le dije ya un poco mas relajada de que a Alec podía contarle todo.

-pues es precisamente para que no lo hagas- me dijo atento a lo que yo tuviera para decirle.

-pero mas que nada piensas que es terrible y doloroso el tener sexo con alguien mas porque pues esa es la idea preconcebida que se nos platica a las mujeres y en realidad leí en una sección de sexología de una revista que no debería doler que es solo la idea de que te va a doler la que causa el dolor- le dije haciendo gestos con las manos sobre el tema mientras el me acariciaba la cabeza que tenia apoyada en su hombro.

-Wow, me encanta que mi chica sea tan inteligente pero tu has tenido una escena en tu vida que digas que quieres borrar- me dijo Alec interesado por mi respuesta.

-pues la verdad si, una vez en la que estaba buscando a mi mascota, una perrita french que se llamaba Maddie, pensé que estaría en la habitación de mis padres y cuando la abro descubro a mis padres teniendo… ya sabes- le dije sonrojándome intensamente.

-notas que tan caliente esta- me dijo tomando mi mano con la mano con la que estaba acariciando mi cara su mano estaba ardiendo.

-eso es por mi sonrojo, verdad- le dije con un susurro.

-claro princesa pero no te preocupes cuando te sonrojas te ves muy linda. Entonces lo que quieres decir es que cachaste a tus padres teniendo sexo, verdad- me dijo Alec con el tono mas amable que encontró sin reírse de mi momento vergonzoso.

-si, y eso me dejo traumada durante semanas; es que lo que quiero decir es que desde cuando te dicen como se hacen los bebes estas al tanto de que tus padres alguna vez tuvieron que tener eso para tenerte como hijo pero nunca te imaginas como o mejor dicho no quieres hacerte una imagen mental de eso, seria asqueroso imaginar a tus padres teniendo sexo- le dije medio desquiciada y entonces empecé a sentir como el cuerpo de Alec vibraba por la risa que estaba conteniendo pero cuando lo volteé a ver fue lo que mando al carajo los intentos de Alec de parecer amable ante mi vergüenza y soltó unas carcajadas por lo que yo solo me cubrí la cabeza con las sabanas pero luego Alec me destapo la cabeza aun con lagrimas en los ojos de la risa y me estrecho con ambos brazos contra su cuerpo.

-lo siento mi amor pero es que no puedo imaginarte a ti mi chica inocente viendo eso y la cara que pusiste no tuvo precio- me dijo Alec aun riéndose un poco, el levanto la sabana para cubrirse junto conmigo pero al estrecharme de nuevo contra el como yo aun estaba desnuda mi pecho toco el torso de el que se encontraba semidesnudo porque solo llevaba puestos los pantalones nuestras pieles reaccionaron ante esa sensación por lo que el puso su mano en mis caderas acercándome contra sus caderas asiendo que yo contuviera el aliento.

-creo que es mejor dormir ya porque mañana me tengo que enfrentar a alice y su enojo por haber huido de ella- le dije a Alec entre un gemido cuando el empezó a besar mi cuello.

-si lo se solo que tu piel es adictiva, anda duerme yo mientras tengo que hablar con mis hermanas para saber si llegaron bien a casa- me dijo mientras con un suspiro se apartaba de mi y se ponía de pie para ir a la sala y buscar su chamarra de cuero donde traía el celular.

-y como están- le dije al cabo de un rato que el entro con el teléfono en la mano y riéndose.

-pues bien dentro de lo normal solo tu amiga y Sophie están un poco ebrias pero fuera de eso nada- me dijo mientras dejaba el celular en la mesita de noche y se quitaba el pantalón quedando solo en unos boxers muy pequeñitos y apretados asiendo que mis ojos se deleitaran con semejante vista porque justo donde su torso perdía su nombre cerca de sus caderas se formaba una muy bien delineada V a los lados de su cadera y su muy bien trabajado torso y que decir de sus fuertes piernas nada mas de mirarlas me recordaban a las sexys piernas de **Cristiano Ronaldo (no importa que diga que según es gay sigue siendo sexy y esta muy bueno, : )**.

-te agrada lo que ves mi amor- me dijo Alec poniendo una sonrisa muy sexy y poniendo pose de superhéroe ya sabe de esas en las que sacan el pecho como si tuvieran problemas de espalda causando que yo me riera.

-si me encanta el paisaje que estoy viendo como no con semejante obra de arte frente a mi- le dije con una sonrisa.

-y yo creeme que disfrute de verte desnuda porque eres hermosa con ropa o sin ropa eres como una diosa- me dijo al levantar la sabana para acomodarse a mi lado y besándome apasionadamente.

-pues no se si yo soy tan bonita con tu dices pero hay que dormir para despertar con energía y enfrentar a la generala- le dije acurrucándome contra su costado y el olor de la dulce piel de Alec me llevo a un sueño profundo y relajante junto con lo mas parecido que tenia cerca de un ángel.

**Al fin termine este difícil capi uno porque eh estado un poco deprimida por no poder ver a mis amigas y dos porque nunca había escrito algo parecido a un lemmon y creanme que es muy difícil espero que les hay gustado por la dificultad que me costo el escribir esa parte y si no les a gustado pues dejen opiniones o sugerencias con reviews claro siempre agradeciendo a mis queridos lectores como Bella Scullw muchísimas gracias siempre por tu apoyo y tus geniales opiniones a EDWARD-BELLA-MASON espero que me vuelvas escribir alguna de tus opiniones o sugerencias porque hace mucho que no tengo noticias tuyas a mi queridísima Alec. S12 espero con ansia tus reviews y ANNAB espero que me dejes tus opiniones sobre la historia y como siempre a los chicos que me siguen en México, en Chile un saludo para ustedes, a los chicos de España, a los lectores de Perú, a mis queridísimos Argentinos, a los de Costa Rica, a Puerto Rico, a los chicos de Estados Unidos, a Colombia, a los Panameños, a Venezuela y a los muy lejanos de Reino Unido.**

**XoXo**

**I love U guys (chicos)**

**Krystel01**


	11. 11Un beso que me lleva al infierno cel

Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer su servidora solo tratara de hacer una buena historia con esos personajes. Claro que será una historia donde todos serán humanos; Edward y Alice, bella y Emmett claro que Rosalie y Jasper son hermanos.

**11.- Un beso que me lleva al infierno celestial **

**(Con dedicatoria especial a la chica que me inspiro con sus excelentes fics, a la genial Titi Cullen)**

**Bella Pov**

Al despertar busque a tientas a Alec. Cuando encontré el lado de la cama vació, me senté tallándome los ojos, entonces entro sin camisa con una bandeja llena de comida y como siempre con su hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buenos días, mi vida como dormiste- me dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama, acomodando la comida.

-dormí muy bien, gracias, lo único que me preocupa es Alice- le dije tomando de la bandeja pan tostado.

-pues si ella es tu amiga comprenderá que pues no lo quisiste hacer a propósito podrías usarme como tu acusado de que yo te secuestre y tu no pudiste librarte de mis brazos- me dijo, con una sonrisa para besarme con pasión, pero, claro, como yo estaba comiendo pan tostado, el acabo con migajas por toda la orilla de sus labios, lo que me dio una risa entre dientes.

-¿que?, te ríes de mi, ¡verdad!- me dijo abrazándome estrechamente contra el.

-pues la verdad si, eres muy gracioso por la mañana- le dije con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

-y por todos lo gemidos que te cause anoche también soy muy satisfactorio no- me dijo el ahora con una sonrisita de suficiencia y alzando las cejas, muy insinuante eso claro que me sonrojo, lo que causo que el soltara una carcajada.

-claro que satisfaces muy bien y te eh de decir que espero que seas mucho mejor en el sexo- le dije, con una voz muy sensual y dejando caer parte de la sabana que cubría mi desnudes mostrándole parte de mi pierna y mi hombro si esa fina tela, y, por supuesto, eso causo que el se congelara momentáneamente.

-eso es un reto señorita Swan- me dijo Alec poniendo la bandeja en una mesa cercana para el ponerse arriba de mi como si estuviera cazando y yo fuera su presa.

-claro señorcito Duverne- le dije, besándole el cuello y alzando mis caderas contra las suyas, lo que claro causo que el cuerpo de Alec reaccionara por lo que pronto empecé a sentir su miembro muy animado contra mi vientre.

-dios bella será mejor que te vistas y termines de desayunar porque si sigues asi no llegaras temprano con alice, anda mi amor yo voy a hablarle a Jean para que te traiga algo de ropa y que te ayude a arreglarte aun como una chica rubia no-me dijo, señalando con la cabeza la peluca que estaba tirada en el suelo, lo cual me hizo pensar cuando me la había quitado, y, al parecer, Alec vio mi cara de duda y sonrió.

-se que te preguntaras como y la verdad es que te la quite después de que te durmieras, escuche por mis hermanas que es muy incomodo el usar una peluca y mucho mas el dormir con ella- me dijo sonriendo desde la orilla de la cama levantándose y poniéndose una camisa.

-pues gracias por acordarte de que no soy rubia natural, amor, asi que si no te molesta, primero quiero terminar de desayunar y bañarme para poder ver que hago para no parecer yo, asi que si me disculpas amor- le dije con un sonrisa sentada en la cama y con una mano sosteniendo la sabana contra mi pecho desnudo.

-claro, pero que quede claro que me esta costando mucho trabajo el dejarte asi- me dijo con una falsa expresión de tristeza y cerrando la puerta tras el. Primero empecé a buscar alguna camisa de Alec para ponerme encima de mi desnudes solo por el momento, después de mi desayuno me metí a bañar y al salir envuelta en una toalla me vi enfrentada con el dilema de que demonios me iba a poner, pero justo al salir del baño me encontré con un par de jeans entubados con decorados artísticos a lo largo y una blusa azul turquesa de un solo hombro con cortes horizontales a lo largo de la parte derecha, con un dibujo de una rosa con incrustaciones de pequeños cristales en los pétalos pero, para que debajo de los cortes no se viera mi piel al lado de los pantalones, había otra blusa de lycra negra de tirantes justo cuando iba a ingeniarme como ponerme eso Sophie entro con una sonrisa y con una bolsa colgando de su hombro.

-hola bella, mi hermano dijo que tal vez necesitarías ayuda con tu personaje pues aquí estoy yo, mira: primero esta es ropa de Ed Hardy que es espectacular, y esta es ropa interior de Victoria Secret- me dijo sentándose en la cama señalándome la ropa y del bolso que traía colgando saco un calzón cachetero negro de encaje y un sostén de encaje negro.

-Sophie, pero esta ropa interior es muy pequeña para mi, no crees- le dije tomando el pequeño conjunto.

-no la verdad no, es sexy, si es lo que quieres decir, pero con esta ropa tienes que usar esta ropa interior o, mi querida, se te va a asomar la ropa interior detrás del pantalón- me dijo, levantándose y saliendo de la habitación asi que supe que no tenia opción, iba a tener que usar esta ropa, y después de 15 minutos de estar poniéndome la ropa, salí descalza hacia la sala de estar donde estaban Sophie peinando a la peluca rubia sobre un molde para pelucas **(ya saben de esos que son solo la cabeza como los que usan en clases de peinados) **y a Jean leyendo una revista Cosmo.

-hola chicas- salude, sentándome al lado de Sophie.

-hola bella, aquí tengo tus nuevos zapatos- me dijo ella entregándome una caja de zapatos Jimmy Choo. Dentro de la caja había un par de zapatos altos, negros y en medio del zapato tenia un encaje que los hacia verse mas hermosos.

-Jean no tenias porque gastar en mi- le dije, poniendo la caja en la mesita de la sala.

-si tenia porque digamos que porque hoy es navidad y quise regalarte esto, si, y por lo que escuche a Alec ya le diste su regalote anoche, no, mi querido hermano, con cara de tremenda satisfacción- le dijo Jean a Alec con expresión maliciosa, Alec se limito a sonreír desde la silla giratoria del escritorio que estaba cerca de los sillones, usando la computadora.

-claro mi querida hermana y por lo que se tu también tuviste una noche ocupada con los gemelos con los que te fuiste anoche- le dijo Alec a Jean alzando las cejas de manera insinuante causando que Jean se callara al fin. Alec solo me guiño el ojo a sabiendas de que me había sacado de un gran aprieto.

-Buenooo… pues si, fíjate que me la pase muy bien asi que si me disculpan me voy al auto a esperarlos si, no quiero mas interrogatorios- dijo Jean levantándose con fingida molestia y tomando las llaves.

-Bueno mi querida cuñada vamos a cambiar tu look y tu no vayas a ver señor metiche- le dijo Sophie a Alec luego de peinar la peluca.

- si, como quiera ya la veré luego- le dijo a Sophie, lo que causo que yo enrojeciera. Ella solo sonrió y me tomo de la mano para literalmente arrastrarme de nuevo a la habitación. Al llegar a la habitación me sentó en una silla que había en el baño para empezar con la sesión de maquillaje, me volvió a recoger el cabello como ya lo había hecho anteriormente alice con una red para luego ponerme la peluca y seguir con un ligero maquillaje solo con un poco de rubor, unas sombras color café claro, un poco de rimel y un brillo labial muy claro.

-Listo quedaste preciosa pero insisto no eres tu con ese color pero en fin anda pone los pupilentes porque vas a llegar tarde a la casa de tu amiga- me dijo Sophie saliendo de la habitación; yo solo me quede sentada pensando en la nueva oportunidad que me estaba brindando el destino de encontrar de nuevo el amor con este estupendo chico pero últimamente no dejaba de sentir que mi pasado me perseguía y que algún dia me encontraría de frente con el o sea mi sueño imposible que es Edward, solo suspire y Salí de la habitación para encontrarme con Alec.

-Hola mi princesa, yo te haré el honor de ponerte tus zapatillas- me dijo Alec arrodillándose frente a mi para ayudarme con los zapatos yo solo levante la pierna y la puse frente a Alec, pero claro que casi me caigo varias veces y no fue por los zapatos sino que mientras hacia malabares para no caerme Alec me acariciaba la pierna con esas suaves manos y pues claro que me distraían esos movimientos.

-eh, Alec si se supone que la ayudas no que la manoseas- le dijo Sophie a su hermano mientras yo otra vez me sonrojaba como nunca.

-Pues si pero ella es mi novia asi que puedo tocarla con su permiso-le dijo Alec girando su cabeza hacia su hermana molesto.

-y a ti cuando te dio su permiso- le dijo su hermana poniéndose de pie y con ambas manos en las caderas mirándolo desafiantemente.

-pues si no me equivoco fue anoche, ¿Por qué?- le dijo Alec sonriente y con cara de inocencia.

-le diste tu permiso Bella, es cierto- me dijo Sophie muy seriamente pero la verdad este asunto me estaba dando muchísima vergüenza pero al parecer en esta familia los secretos no se guardan.

-Pues la verdad; no se, es que digamos que anoche estaba bastante distraída con ciertos movimientos- le dije casi entre susurros.

-Hay golosotes; si serán los dos, pero en fin por lo que ella me dice, al parecer es cierta esa historia que cuentas hermano, pero te voy a estar vigilando, eh- le dijo Sophie señalándolo para luego salir del departamento.

-A donde va- le dije ya cuando Alec termino de ponerme los zapatos.

-pues me imagino que se van a algún salón de belleza para arreglarse para la fiesta de navidad de unos amigos, estas segura de que no quieres acompañarnos para mi seria un placer el que fueras- me dijo Alec con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-no, lo siento, ya le prometí a Alice que iría a su fiesta navideña bueno la de los Cullen aparte de que tengo unas ganas enormes de ver a mi hermano pero te prometo que pasare año nuevo contigo, si, mi amor- le dije a Alec con un tono de disculpa en la voz.

-Bien ya lo prometiste, en fin anda hay que ir con la pequeña dudendecilla de Alice; pero esa mujer si que tiene el don de de dar miedo si se lo propone- dijo Alec con un escalofrió fingido.

-gracias amor, tu aclaración, es de mucha ayuda justo ahora que voy a enfrentar a esa mujer que te da miedo, y si a ti te da miedo a mi me da terror cuando me mira de esa manera; y mas hombre porque voy a entrar en tu defensa para que alice no atente contra ti y si de por si no le caías muy bien que digamos no creo que eso mejore tu relación con mi mejor amiga ,eh Alec- le dije con molestia, por dios si este hombre queria calmarme no lo haría de esta manera.

-clama bella, solo era una broma pero no creas que no te apoyo en esto y sobre caerle bien a tu amiga creeme que haría lo imposible para caerle bien a alice, que se que es muy importante para ti el que me lleve bien con ella- me dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome hacia la salida del edificio para ir a su Camaro Rally Sport negro.

-Ahora a prepararme mentalmente para el suicidio que voy a cometer- le dije con una sonrisa a Alec mientras me sentaba en el asiento de copiloto del deportivo.

-Amor, de verdad necesitas relajarte, solo respira y te, si solo vas a ir con alice tu mejor amiga no es gran cosa- me dijo sonriente Alec mientras encendía el auto y ponía en el estereo del auto su canciones; pero mientras arrancaba el auto no esperaba que se pusiera a cantar y creo que lo hizo porque sabe que el oírlo cantar me relaja.

**-antes que te vayas dame un beso, se que soñare con tu regreso, mi vida no es igual a la que te pedí… se que me dijiste que el amor existe… y tu recuerdo me esta matando hasta la muerte aquí esta esperando, nunca lo olvides te sigo amando… como te voy a olvidar, como te voy a olvidar, como te voy a olvidar…(1)**- cantaba Alec alegremente mientras conducía nunca aparta la mirada del camino, por lo que deduje que ya se sabia la letra de memoria eso me hizo sonreír, y pensar como es que yo aun merecía a una persona tan especial y tan linda conmigo si yo en el pasado había lastimado a un chico de una forma tan mala como lo que yo le hice a Edward.

-Asi que te sigue encantando Daddy Yankee, no Alec- le dije con una sonrisa al reconocer al cantante.

-claro me gusta su música, porque no- me dijo sin apartar la mirada de enfrente.

Después de unos 5 minutos llegamos frente al edificio de departamentos de alice por lo que solo respire profundamente antes de bajarme del auto yo no sabia que Alec se iba a bajar conmigo hasta que lo vi a mi lado.

-¿Qué haces?, el que te ofrezcas para recibir los gritos de alice no te compensa, eh- le dije empujándolo ligeramente con un dedo.

-no, ya se, solo te acompañare hasta su departamento pediré disculpas y luego me iré para que puedas hablar con ella- me dijo con expresión de querer carcajearse.

-aja, acompañarme, ¡cobarde!- le dije entre dientes y Alec solo soltó una carcajada y meneo la cabeza.

-es que soy buen hombre bella, solo que se cuando no me conviene el estar en esa pelea porque se que tal vez algo que diga podría salir mal en alguna parte de ese tipo de pelea y yo no quiero tener nada que ver en eso- me dijo Alec con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

-No cariño, a eso se le llama ser inteligente- le dije con una mirada seria. Pero aun asi después de lo que le dije a Alec el cumplió su palabra y me acompaño aun aunque estuviéramos ya enfrente de la temida puerta del departamento de alice, bien ahora respira hondo y mientras tocaba la puerta cerraba los ojos mientras sentía como Alec entrelazaba su mano con la mía y eso me infundió el valor que me faltaba. Abrí los ojos de repente cuando escuche la puerta abrirse pero solo respire aliviada al ver que era Jasper sonriéndome.

-hola Bella, la pasaste bien con tu novio supongo- dijo Jasper con una media sonrisa al saber lo que me esperaba con la maquiavélica de su novia.

-claro, lo que ahora me preocupa son las consecuencias de mi escapada de Alice- le dije con una sonrisa forzada por la vergüenza.

-si creeme, todos sentimos eso cuando alice se enoja, bueno suerte- me dijo Jasper saliendo del departamento; y dejándome como comúnmente se dice con la mula; pero esa es la mula que me cargo por andar haciendo cosas que no son normales para mi; digámoslo el de ser hannah montana por un dia y luego ser rescatada por tu novio y digamos que no despreciare el tiempo que pase junto con Alec porque, ¡vaya! Que valió cada segundo con el; ¡pero que estoy pensando! Justo antes de ver a Alice será que ahora soy una golosa **(pero quien no con Alec de novio, no me negaran eso chicas, al menos yo siiiiii, ;)** pues no lo se por ahora pero ahora tengo que disculparme con alice. Mientras tanto aun sentía como la mano de Alec seguía firmemente trabada con mi mano.

-Hola, alice, lo siento muchísimo pero te juro que no volverá a pasar solo fue un locura momentánea- le dije rápidamente a alice que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en la sala de estar.

-¡Hola, bella! Resulta que no estabas muerta andabas de parranda, no. Siéntense ambos- nos ordeno literalmente alice con una voz que ni Alec objeto y nos sentamos en el sillón de dos plazas frente a ella, si hubieran sido otras personas, no se como Rosalie y Emmett lo que lo estuvieran regañando me estaría riendo porque ya podía imaginarme la cara de perrito regañado que tendría yo, porque la verdad al parecer a Alec no parecía afectarle tanto la presencia de alice como yo pensé, porque Alec solo miraba a alice como si no sintiera para nada remordimiento de lo que hizo y sinceramente creo que solo lo hizo por mi y porque el sabia que la opinión de alice me importa mucho a mi.

-Pues déjame empezar a mi ya que soy el responsable de esto; que la verdad no siento lo que hice, lo único que si merece una disculpa es el que no te hay avisado con antelación de lo que íbamos a hacer y aun si no me hubieras dado tu permiso lo hubiera hecho, pero como se que tu le importas mucho a bella hubiera hecho lo posible porque estuvieras de acuerdo con eso, sin embargo no hice nada de eso asi que mis mas grandes disculpas para ti, Alice- dijo Alec a alice con una voz calmada y relajada, claro que eso me dio envidia de la buena, ojala yo tuviera esa confianza, pero en estos momentos lo único que me daba confianza era la mano de Alec estrechando la mía fuertemente. Alice solo lo miro fijamente.

-pues si lo que dices es cierto no debiste y aun asi claramente veo porque bella esta contigo; eres un hombre que reconoce cuando se equivoca y que sabe pedir disculpas por esa equivocación pero sobre todo esa determinación que tienes, de que el hecho de cruzar muchos kilómetros para ver a tu novia y darle una sorpresa llevándola a una fiesta para que se volvieran a encontrar, esta bien y no el hecho de que puede que a otras personas les haya parecido mala esa acción sino que a ti de verdad te importo un bledo con tal de volver a ver a la chica que amas- dijo alice con una expresión y una voz muy seria.

-pues si, la verdad amo demasiado a bella como para dejar de verla demasiado tiempo- dijo Alec con seriedad.

-¡ESO ES LO MAS ROMANTICO QUE EH VISTO QUE HA HECHO UN HOMBRE POR UNA MUEJR, ERES UN AMOR ALEC!- grito Alice emocionada dando brinquitos en el sillón.

-¡Que! No me vas a regañar ni decir que me odias ni nada parecido- dijo Alec poniéndose de pie de un brinco muy impresionado, que al igual que yo no salía del impacto de las palabras recién recitadas por alice; ¡Esta mujer que tenia enfrente no podía ser la misma alice que yo conocía!.

-¡Claro que no! Pero anda mueve ese trasero y largo de aquí que tengo que hablar con Bella, ya que planeabas irte luego de pedirme disculpas, ¿no? Disculpas concedidas, anda largate- dijo alice de repente casi arrastrando a Alec hacia la salida pero Alec antes de terminar de ser arrastrado se agarro del marco de la puerta, que había sido abierta por alice mientras empujaba a Alec hacia la salida.

-¡Alto! Como supiste de eso; si ni Bella ni yo te contamos de esa parte de la platica- dijo Alec poniéndose frente a alice con la duda escrita en sus hermosa cara.

-Hay mi querido Alec aun hay muchas cosas que no sabes acerca de mi, anda largo esta ya es platica de mujeres- le dijo casi cerrándole la puerta en las narices a Alec que aun asi se quedo casi con la palabra en la boca o mejor dicho la duda en la boca que por las retorcidas palabras de alice lo confundieron aun mas pero me imagino que la maquiavélica de mi amiga asi lo tenia planeado porque a Alec desde que lo conozco no le gusta quedarse con dudas por lo que el resto del día iba estar torturándose hasta dar con una posible repuesta y ya si no al menos unas opciones acerca de las posibles respuestas.

-Bien Bella, dime que tienes tu, para decir ante esta corte para defenderte del caso de una fuga en plena ejecución de mi perfecto plan llamado "Bella el regalo perfecto para un hermanote con falta de alegría estos días"- dijo alice muy seriamente entrelazando sus manos como su fuera un ejecutivo cerrando un trato, yo me trate de salir por la tangente porque sabia que alice me iba a preguntar acerca de que paso en la noche que pase junto con Alec y la verdad tenia vergüenza de compartirlo con alice aunque ella fuera mi mejor amiga.

-No crees que es un nombre muy largo para un plan tan corto como el de solo disfrázame mientras llega navidad y hacer mi entrada triunfal para que Emmett me vuelva a ver- le dije seriamente mirando hacia el suelo que se encontraba frente a donde estaba alice.

-No, no, no; ¡Isabella! Sabes que esa no es la respuesta que espero, quiero que me digas porque no me contestaste las casi treinta llamadas que te hice después de que te fueras del teatro, haber que tienes que decir, si no ya sabes que te sacare la verdad de una manera u otra- me dijo muy amenazadoramente, mirándome con esos ojos que me perforaban con una exigente preocupación de parte de ella.

-Pues… este… lo que paso… fue que…mmmm…. Digamos que…- tartamudee al no encontrar una manera correcta de decir, "Hey esa noche mi novio y yo nos prendimos en la disco y luego casi nos asaltaron pero como yo estaba atemorizada por ese acontecimiento a Alec se le ocurrió que con un Cunnilungus **( o sea sexo oral, creo)** me relajaría pero funciono tan bien en el acto que en ese momento en el que tenia a Alec entre mis piernas y sintiendo un excelente orgasmo sinceramente no me acorde de volver a encender mi celular y por esa razón no escuche TODAS esas llamadas" , ¡pero vaya! Como decir de manera amable eso a mí amiga para que no me matara y me condenara a cadena perpetua de asesorias de moda y cambios de todo mi armario; pero dejando eso a un lado que me ayudara a decir una buena mentira a Emmett una vez que lo viera porque obvio que; pues le iba a contar lo de el disfraz pero como el y mis demás amigos me vieron besarme apasionadamente con este hombre rubio de 23 años me van a preguntar un sin fin de cosas como lo que estaba haciendo alice en este momento pero peor porque iba a ser mi hermano el que preguntara.

-Anda bella, ya dilo, mujer que me vas a hacer diabética por tanto coraje que me haces pasar- dijo alice muy ansiosa casi amarrándose de la orilla del sillón en el que estaba sentada.

-mira lo voy a decir corto y conciso; Alec y yo tuvimos un momento intimo y digamos que por las sensaciones no me acorde de volver a encender el celular después de que casi salimos Alec y yo huimos del lugar- le dije casi entre susurros y con mis mejillas sonrojadas evidenciándome, no quise voltear a ver a la cara a alice aun.

-¡AAAAAAAA! Mi bella ya tuvo eso con su novio pero que lindo; assh pero también hay que ver una manera de que Emmett no se tome tan a pecho lo de tu relación con Alec y por supuesto que no le diremos que sucedió esa noche ya se me ocurrirá algo, por ahora, bella Muevete hay tanto trabajo que hacer. Primero maquillarte y luego el peinarte para ponerte el vestido Chanel que dejara a más de uno babeando anda vamos a mi habitación ya tengo todo preparado- me dijo alice mientras me arrastraba a su habitación y sentarme en la silla de su baño, de momentos hablaba conmigo y otros parecía que hablaba mas consigo misma.

-pero como sabia que iba a venir de todos modos aun después de que me fui con Alec- le dije ya sentada frente al enorme espejo del baño de alice.

-pues te diré que tenia algún presentimiento del futuro acerca de que solo iba a ser una noche con el y vendrías a buscarme otra vez- me dijo mientras me ponía una base y asi siguió su trabajo de ponerme sombras color azul claro con un toque de plateado, delineador negro debajo del ojo, delineador liquido en la orilla del parpado.

-¿presentimiento?-le dije confundida, porque hasta donde yo se alice no ve el futuro.

-si; bien ya termine quedaste hermosa- me dijo alice mientras comenzaba ahora con el peinado, sentí como me quitaba la peluca y la malla que retenía mi cabello debajo de la peluca para empezar a planchar el pelo y al final utilizo la rizadora no se para que pero pensé que se iba a ver ridículo.

-listo, te ves genial ahora voy por el vestido- me dijo alice saliendo disparada hacia su enorme armario, mientras yo me ponía de pie para mirarme en el espejo par ver que solo unos cuantos mechones había rizado y todo el demás cabello liso hacia que diera un efecto muy sexy al look que tenia, o sea el de ser yo misma ya tener mis ojos y mi cabello normal sin interferencia de nada.

-Alice eres genial para todo esto, muchas gracias- le dije cuando veía entrar a alice entrar con expresión preocupada.

-no querida nada de gracias, me las cobrare al ver como te sonrojas cuando Edward te ponga los ojos encima- me dijo alice mientras me tomaba de la mano para mostrarme el vestido.

-en verdad es hermoso tienes buen gusto alice- le dije mientras ella salía para dejarme sola y ponerme el sostén sin tirantes para este vestido y los pequeñísimos boxers de encaje que alice dejo para ponerme; al ponerme el vestido Chanel que me trajo alice no se porque me dio una sensación de poder o el de sentirme sexy, me acerque el espejo que tenia alice en su habitación para verme enfundada en este vestido largo de color azul hielo que se ajustaba en los lugares indicados con escote en V y tenia un hermoso corte imperial pero justo debajo del escote se encontraba un brillante broche en forma de gota que parecía resplandecer por la forma en que la luz incidía en el cristal.

-W-O-W, Isabella si que tienes un buen cuerpo no se porque insistes en ocultarlo debajo de ropas feas, pero en fin aquí están lo zapatos ideales para este vestido de princesa- me dijo alice dejándome unos tacones plateados con tiras y unos colgantes brillantes que pendían de los tobillos.

-Gracias, alice pero la verdad es que esto es gracias a tu trabajo- le dije con una sonrisa mientras me sentaba en la cama y me ponía los tacones que pues la verdad es que si estaban altos pero sabia que era en vano discutir con alice, aparte de que nos reconciliamos hoy por lo que no la queria hacer enojar mas.

-Mira bella supera de una vez tu complejo de baja autoestima porque la verdad es que este vestido no luciría bien sin tu cuerpo y el maquillaje y peinado no lucirían como se ven si tu no tuvieras lo que se necesita para ser hermosa y lucir despampanante yo solo destaque tu belleza interior- me dijo alice mientras ponía las manos en su cintura regañándome.

-si, creo que tienes razón, pero dejando de hablar de mi, no te vas a arreglar tu- le dije con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-claro bella solo que tenia que prepararte a ti primero, bueno ya termine mi misión ahora solo trata de ir a la sala y sentarte a leer una revista Cosmo mientras yo termino de arreglarme- me dijo apurada mientras ella empezaba a ponerse el vestido en cascada verde jade con un amplio escote en U y varios listones alrededor de la cintura que hacían destacar su delgada figura y cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarse al espejo vi que también el vestido tenia un amplio escote en la espalda también en U que terminaba poquita mas debajo de la altura de la cintura y lo único que cruzaba su espalda descubierta eran los listones que en su espalda se entrecruzaban, solo suspire y me dirigí hacia la sala nunca llegaría verme como alice o Rosalie, mientras estaba esperando a alice en la sala Empezé a imaginarme que es lo que tenia planeado hacer Alec esta noche para navidad pero interrumpiendo mis reflexiones llego alice ya con el pelo ondulado y sus ojos destacados por un maquillaje con tonos verdes y plateados.

-eso es arreglarse rápido alice- le dije mientras me ponía de pie, aun no me acostumbraba a la altura de estos zapatos pero estaba segura que lo haría en algún momento de la noche.

-Na, eso no es nada, no eh roto mi record de 3 minutos, pero hablando de algo mas importante, tu querido novio envió poco después de que se fue, un regalo para ti que se vería genial con tu vestido- dijo alice acercándose con una caja plateada entre las manos y cuando la abrió me lleve las manos a la boca de la impresión era un hermoso collar de Tiffany con un corazón azul de cristal pendiendo del collar y a los lados del corazón habían dos piedras de cristal también azules era sencillo y sin embargo muy hermoso.

-para que no se desperdicien vamos a ponértelo- dijo alice mientras lo sacaba de su caja y abría el broche yo solo me levante el cabello para que pudiera ponérmelo.

-luce precioso destaca tus bellos ojos cafés y claro que ese chico no se olvido de nada porque también junto con el collar venían estos aretes- me dijo enseñándome unos pendientes que parecían un racimo de pequeños cristales azules que estaba conectados a un cristal en forma de corazón.

-la verdad no sabia que Alec había hecho todo esto- le dije a alice mientras ella me los ponía rápidamente.

-pues eh de admitir que ese chico tiene buen gusto o la otra es que sus hermanas le ayudaron pues como sea son preciosos- dijo alice con una sonrisa contemplándome de arriba abajo.

-lo mas probable es que hayan sido sus hermanas- le dije con una sonrisa, alice solo me tomo de la mano y me puso un tipo semanario que formaba una sola pulsera con incrustaciones de cristales, yo solo la mire confundida.

-y este es regalo mío por ser una amiga tan genial como tu y por aguantar todas mis locuras, feliz navidad- me dijo con una tierna sonrisa yo solo la abrasé con fuerza.

-no gracias a ti alice por ayudarme cuando lo necesito y no se que haría sin una amiga como tu- le dije a alice tratando de no llorar.

-no, bella no llores s va a correr el maquillaje- me dijo alice con una sonrisa también tratando de no llorar ella.

-anda vamonos a esa fiesta- le dije mientras tomaba el pequeño bolso que me había dado alice para que combinara con el vestido y el abrigo que me había prestado alice.

-Ah si, claro, anda tu primero- dijo mientras ella tomaba su bolso también junto con su abrigo porque a estas horas asi un frió despiadado afuera, y cerraba la puerta; ya dentro del Porsche amarillo alice encendió el auto.

-Y donde están tus obsequios bella- dijo alice con una sonrisa.

- ah no alice para eso vine preparada y le di a Jasper días antes una lista de regalos para que los comprara por mi y el los va a llevar en su auto hoy para que cierta señorita no ande husmeando para ver que recibió este año- le dije con una sonrisa, por primera vez me había adelantado a todos los planes de alice.

-No es justo bella yo lo revisaba para ver que expresión iba a poner al abrirlos pero solo eso- dijo alice con una sonrisa.

-si aja, anda enciende el estereo que canciones traes- le dije a alice que solo saco un CD del pequeño compartimiento de Cds que tenia el auto y solo lo introdujo en el estero y le subió al volumen mientras miraba hacia el camino empezó a sonar una canción conocida de una peli que habíamos visto Alice u yo en estos días, se llamaba **"The Runaways" (2)** y alice y yo nos obsesionamos con varias canciones de esa peli, y sonriendo empecé a cantar como Dakota Fanning:

**-****hello Daddy, hello mom, I'm ch ch ch ch cherry bomb, hello world I'm wild girl I'm ch ch ch ch cherry bomb… get down ladies get other blues, hello daddy, hello mom, I'm ch ch ch ch cherry bomb, hello world I'm wild girl I'm ch ch ch ch cherry bomb… hey street boy you look my stile you get drams don't make you simile I give something to live for…(3)**- empecé a cantar a coro mientras alice solo sonreía.

-es genial esta canción, copie todas las canciones que nos gustaba en este disco- dijo alice cuando se acabo la canción y empezaba la canción de **shakira- rabiosa (english versión).**

-bien ya llegamos tu solo digamos que harás una entrada dramática después de que yo entre mira te esperaras un poco hasta que yo te hable, bien que comience el regalo de Emmett ,pero espera porque tengo que acomodar a los chicos- me dijo bajando del auto muy apresurada y yo solo me Salí del auto y me apoye en el cofre un poco mientras esperaba mi llamado al cabo de un minuto vi a Jasper desde la puerta hacerme una señal de que me acercara y yo solo tome aire para soportar el no desmayarme por lo nerviosa que estaba, empecé a avanzar hacia la entrada de la casa de los Cullen; apenas cruce la puerta me vi abrumada por unos gritos de parte de Rosalie y me estrujo hasta que casi deje de respirar y me dio dos besos en la mejilla.

-EMMETT VEN- grito Rosalie soltándome mientras giraba para buscar a mi hermano y Jasper solo me abrazo tranquilamente.

-feliz navidad bella, y tus regalos están seguros en mi auto no te preocupes los bajare en el momento indicado para que alice no los vea- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-BELLA, DONDE ESTA MI PEQUEÑA HERMANITA, VEN PEQUEÑA EXTRAÑA- dijo Emmett de pie desde la sala de los Cullen yo solté un grito de emoción y Salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude con estos tacones increíble pero cierto al parecer el no ver a mi hermano en mucho tiempo mejoro mi coordinación, me lancé a los brazos de Emmett y el solo me abrazo fuertemente mientras me daba besos en las mejillas y yo solo lo abrazaba y le decía lo mucho que lo extrañe y que lo queria muchísimo, pero creo que lo gracioso de todo esto es que mientras Emmett me tenia abrazada me levanto casi medio metro del piso por lo alto que era.

-te extrañe demasiado, hermano oso- le dije cuando al fin me dejo en el piso y pude recuperar el aliento depuse de ese abrazo.

-yo también mi pequeña hermana y dime como te ha ido en la escuela de Chicago- dijo Emmett mientras nos sentábamos en el sillón de la sala.

-pues bien supongo, tengo excelentes notas y estoy pensando en trabajar de columnista para la revista Cosmopolitan- le dije medio en broma.

-Oh pues que bien, y te diré que mi programa de radio cada vez esta teniendo mejor audiencia- me dijo muy feliz Emmett.

-pues primero que nada también tengo que decirte algo importante- le solté al cabo de un minuto, tenia que hablarle de Alec.

-si, ¿que es?- dijo con curiosidad.

-pues de que tengo un novio genial que se llama Alec y quisiera que lo conocieras después para mi es muy importante- le dije al cabo de otro largo minuto pero lo dije rápidamente pero Emmett solo capto las palabras "Novio" y "tengo" y se puso de varios colores antes de responder.

-y tu… ¿lo amas?- me dijo Emmett mirándome muy duramente.

-si yo lo amo por eso quiero que lo conozcas- le dije con determinación.

-Bien en esto días lo conoceré, y dime cuantos años tiene, como se apellida, tiene familia, que estudia- dijo rápidamente como todo hermano sobre protector y soltó todo un interrogatorio.

-calma Emmett, no es un criminal lo conocí en la escuela, esta en mi clase, tiene 23 años, su nombre completo es Alec Daimen Duverne, tiene dos hermanas menores y uno mayor sus dos padres aun están casados y estudia mas que nada para poder escribir música como autor y cosas asi; el canta y toca la guitarra en una banda- le dije casi soltándole toda la información para que se calmara un poco.

-¡bien! Eso me hace muy feliz quiero conocer a ese chico eh pero como quiera me hace feliz que tu hagas tu propia vida pero ya no te apartes tanto de tu familia- me dijo Emmett muy serio y me volvió a abrazar.

-no te preocupes no lo haré- le dije aun abrazándolo.

-te ves hermosa, bella, aun no creo que mi hermanita ya sea toda una mujer- me dijo soltándome para tomarme de la mano y levantarme para verme.

-bien, ya hablaron chicos, bella dame tu abrigo mientras aquí abrimos los regalos todavía es temprano son las 6:00 p.m y todavía te falta saludar a alguien mas- dijo alice con simpatía en la voz y media cuenta que me faltaba de saludar a su MUY sexy hermano, y mi pecado eterno, Edward Cullen.

-bien, vamos- le dije al cabo de un segundo que se me hizo muy largo.

-Edward, ven acá y saluda señor ermitaño- le grito alice desde la orilla de la escalera, yo solo camine hacia alice y ella se puso enfrente de mi para que no me viera tan fácil pero mientras llegaba Edward bajo una chica de cabello castaño y con unos ojos increíblemente azules y con un cuerpo de infarto era como una Rosalie morena y con ojos azules ella traía un vestido rojo fuego con un generoso escote en V la diferencia de mi escote al de ella era obvio y el vestido de ella se amoldaba como un guante a su cuerpo ajustándose en los lugares indicados tenia un cinturón de cristales justo debajo del busto y el vestido se abría a partir de las rodillas por lo que el vestido se hacia como una cascada rojiza, al verla bajar me impresionaban que tan profundos se veían sus ojos con esas sombras café rojizo y sus rizos color caoba se veían como de chocolate; en fin parecía una modelo a diferencia de mi, eso me izo sentir mal.

-Ah hola, Rebecca ella es mi mejor amiga Bella, Bella ella es Rebecca- dijo alice alegremente mientras ella se ponía al lado de las escaleras me pareció ver como rencor o enojo en esos ojos azules de Rebecca pero al lo mejor solo eran imaginaciones mías.

-mucho gusto- dijo Rebecca con una sonrisa que digamos que se vio uno poco forzada y me dio la mano de mala gana, yo le correspondí también con un sonrisa de buena gana, claro, y la salude.

-mucho gusto, Rebecca, soy hermana de Emmett- le dije con amabilidad.

-si, ya se quien eres- dijo con una voz seria, pero no se la razón de porque le caería tan mal desde ahora, si yo ni la conocía.

-Ah, el ermitaño al fin Salí de su escondite- dijo alice abstraída de toda la conversación que tuvimos Rebecca y yo, Rebecca se aparte rápidamente de mi y fue corriendo hacia los brazos de….EDWARD… ¿Cómo?, quien era Rebecca para Edward, porque nadie me dice nada.

-Ah, Edward te ves muy bien con este traje- dijo Rebecca mientras besaba a Edward, creo que ahora tengo una idea aproximada de quien es ella, yo solo aparte la vista de aquella escena para no lastimarme mas.

-!Hermanito¡ , a que no adivinas quien vino hoy- dijo alice.

-pues supongo que alguien muy conocido tuyo, por el escándalo que escuche de todos- dijo Edward con cierto sarcasmo en la voz, aun después de los años que tenia sin ver a Edward su voz seguí estremeciéndome esa suave y aterciopelada voz que me volvía loca.

-claro que Nooooo, es bella- dijo alice muy animada apartándose, y dejándome a merced de esos bellos ojos verdes, que me hipnotizaba hasta la locura. Me sentí como una completa imbecil al presentarme aquí aparte de una sinvergüenza después de lo que hice pero aun asi compuse mi mejor sonrisa y trate de mirarlo lo mas que pude a su ojos verdes soportando el peso de sus profundos y enigmáticos ojos, al mirar su boca me dieron unas ganas tremendas de lanzarme a sus brazos al igual que había hecho Rebecca para besarlo porque mis suposiciones de cómo se vería en estos días no le hacían justicia, yo solo me quede viendo su cara de completa perplejidad y al mismo tiempo cruzaba por su cara diversas emociones pero predominaba la de sorpresa y aun asi aparto a Rebecca y se empezó a acercar a mi, yo solo pude mirarlo a los ojos con una disculpa en mi rostro y en sus ojos solo pude ver melancolía y una sonrisa empezó a adornar su rostro y ni siquiera espere que me abrazara con el mismo entusiasmo que lo hizo Rose y Emmett, sin embargo sentí sus brazo rodearme y abrazarme fuertemente ,lo que me impresiono fue el exquisito aroma que se desprendía de su cuerpo y las sensaciones que causaban sus manos en mi espalda mientras me abrazaba yo reaccione un poco tarde ante ese contacto y lo rodé con mis brazos estrechamente, sentía que estaba en el cielo.

**Edward POV**

Yo solo estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama con mi cara entre las manos en un gesto de cansancio y tristeza porque estos días me hacia recordar demasiado la sonrisa de bella cuando ella era mi amiga y cuando alice la obligaba a abrir sus regalos, sin embargos siempre le gustaban sus regalos y los aceptaba con una resplandeciente sonrisa; pero sabia que tenia que superarlo en algún momento de mi vida tal vez cuando ya estuviera a punto de casarme con alguien mas que no fuera Bella seria ese momento que triste se veía mi vida sin vela pero la vida continua y mientras seguía con mis reflexiones deprimentes escuche como el auto de alice aparcaba afuera y como siempre llego dando ordenes y poco después gritos de parte de Rosalie, al principio pensé que serian de enojo al poco rato asimile que eran de emoción y supuse que era alguna amiga de Rose y Alice por lo que solo me levante de la cama para mirar por la ventana el paisaje nevado que se estaba empezando a formar afuera en el patio y otra vez interrumpiendo mis pensamientos le siguieron lo gritos de Emmett y eso si se me hizo sospechoso al mejor y era … no, no podía ser porque ella, nunca venia cuando alice la invitaba y siempre sospeche que eran excusas las que le decía a alice para no venir, por esa razón no estaba seguro de que fuera ella. Poco después de 5 minutos escuche a alice gritarme desde afuera.

-Edward, ven acá y saluda señor ermitaño-dijo alice con entusiasmo, yo solo suspire y me puse el saco que iba usar esa noche. Tarde todo lo que pude en ir, como otros 5 minutos, porque la verdad no tenia ganas de saludar a nadie; al salir vi como el invitado no se veía a simple vista porque alice estaba frente a ella, por lo que pude ver era una chica, solo vi que ella estaba hablando con mi hermosa Rebecca y que ella se notaba molesta.

-Ah, el ermitaño al fin Salí de su escondite- dijo alice con alivio.

Al verme Rebecca salio corriendo hacia mi y se colgó de mi cuello besándome, yo solo le correspondí para no desairarla.

-Ah, Edward te ves muy bien con este traje- dijo Rebecca mientras me besaba yo aun estaba intrigado de que chica seria la que alice cubría.

-¡Hermanito! , a que no adivinas quien vino hoy- dijo alice con una alegría desbordante.

-pues supongo que alguien muy conocido tuyo, por el escándalo que escuche de todos- dije con cierto sarcasmo en la voz.

-claro que Nooooo, es Bella- dijo alice muy animada apartándose dejando a una hermosa diosa con esos ojos que me encantaban y su hermoso cabello con ciertas ondas, ella se veía completamente preciosa con ese vestido azul parecía un ángel que me llevaría al cielo con ella, pero al verla la primera vez desde hacia casi cuatro años me pareció que era aun mas hermosa de lo que yo recordaba y su figura con ese vestido parecía igual de peligrosa y deseable que la cascada de **salto del ángel(4)**que esta en Venezuela. Me sentía como una melancolía empezaba a invadir mi cuerpo, eso fue lo que me permito mover mis pies de nuevo porque desde que la vi mis pies parecían clavados al piso, solo aparte con cuidado a Rebecca de mi lado para acercarme a esta diosa que me tenia deslumbrado. Sus ojos parecían hechos del mas dulce de los chocolates pero al mismo tiempo vi en su delicada cara la vergüenza, disculpa y la tristeza que causaba el volverme a ver, y claro que yo tenia una idea aproximada de porque tenia esos sentimientos al volver a verme yo solo empecé a sonreír porque por mas que los años pasaran y Bella cambiara su forma de vestir y el lugar donde viviera nunca iba a cambiar su forma de ser que era lo que mas me fascinaba de ella, no me importo el que Rebecca estuviera ahí viéndome solo la abrasé con fuerza como desee haberlo hecho cuando la deje ir y la estreche contra mi para poder oler su dulce aroma que me volvía loco, siempre ese dulce olor floral que me envolvía cuando estaba con ella pero por la forma en la que la abrasé sentí como mis manos rozaban su espalda descubierta y solo pude pensar en lo suave de sus piel y lo difícil que se me estaba haciendo el soltarla; ella al cabo de un rato me correspondió en el abrazo, me imagino que le sorprendió el que yo decidiera abrazarla pero la verdad me sentí como si este fuera mi lugar en el mundo, entre los brazos de esta hermosa diosa llamada Bella. Al cabo de unos segundos que se me hicieron muy cortos nos tuvimos que separar.

-Hola, Edward, que bueno que estés bien- me dijo bella con sus mejilla tornándose de un hermoso color rosado que me removió el estomago de forma muy rara creo que están eran las famosas mariposas en el estomago, demonios, no podía creer lo que bella me hacia sentir en menos de un minutos con su contacto y de solo minutos de verla de nuevo.

-si, también me alegra que estés bien, vamos- le dije con una voz baja señalándole la sala, íbamos a esperar mientras llegaban mis padres que habían ido a un evento caritativo del hospital.

-LOS REGALOS, CHICOS- grito alice desde la cocina donde estaba abrazando a Jasper.

-Pero alice...- empezó a decir bella y alice solo le dio una mirada asesina que supo que con alice y la navidad no hay que meterse.

-Chicos, tomen sus regalos porque tengo planeado abrirlos ante de irnos a la fiesta- dijo alice sacando del armario de abrigos una bolsa enorme, que obvio que era de regalos.

-Bien en ese caso, Jasper, me harías el favor de bajarlos de tu auto- dijo bella poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa.

-claro bella, ahora vengo- dijo Jasper separándose de Alice y sacando la llaves de sus Jeep Comander negro del bolsillo, salio de la casa, mientras alice emocionada empezaba a repartir sus regalos.

-bien al menos hay que encender el televisor haber que onda con la fiesta monumental patrocinada por ese productor de discos- dijo Rosalie tomando el control remoto y encendió el televisor en el canal local.

_-Hola a todas las familias que están disfrutando de la navidad en sus casas mientras estos jóvenes están en esta espectacular fiesta patrocinada por el señor Dante Duverne gran productor de discos- _dijo la reportera en medio de muchos muchachos bailando_.- Al parecer va tocar una banda que poco a poco se esta haciendo famosa entre los jóvenes por ahora vamos a escuchar a la banda "ALELULIAN"- _dijo la reportera gritando el nombre de la banda y luego pasaron la toma de una banda de chicos y el chico que estaba en el micrófono tenia cabello rubio y de ojos azules, al parecer era el guitarrista y el cantante.

_-esperamos que la estén pasando bien chicos de New York, mi nombre es Alec y esta canción se llama __**"Ángel in the night" (5)**__ y se la dedico a mi muy hermosa novia- _dijo el chico rubio, después empezó a tocar la guitarra y detrás de la batería había un Dj ayudándolo con los sonidos electrónicos, mientras los demás chicos tomaban los instrumentos.

-AAAAAAAH, bella es Alec, no es genial, vamos a verlo yo nunca lo eh oído cantar, voy a programar el **Tivo (6)- **dijo alice tirando el grito y se puso a un lado de bella mientras se sentaban en el sillón y alice tomaba el controla remoto para prender el aparato.

(Basshunter- Angel in the night)

You are my light in the dark

You are the beating in my heart

But that is not enough, will I ever be by your side

Your hair is dancing in the wind

Your eyes are burning up my skin

And I'm so happy when I see, that you are smiling back at me

You're leaving burn marks on the ground

Thank you God for what I've found

I don't know how, I don't know why

But you're my angel in the night

You are my light in the dark

You are the beating in my heart

Let me hold you now,

just like days before you start to cry

You are my light in the dark

You are the beating in my heart

But that is not enough,

Will I ever be by your side?

"Prepare For Launch in 3... 2... 1"

I try my best to satisfy, but all you do is waving me goodbye

I don't know what I'm gonna do, but I'm so crazy about you

Even if I don't know where to start

Even if my love is tearing me apart

I just know that you and me

We are always meant to be

You are my light in the dark

You are the beating in my heart

Let me hold you now, just like days before you start to cry

You are my light in the dark

You are the beating in my heart

But that is not enough,

Will I ever be by your side?

You're my angel in the night

La verdad esta banda tocaba bien pero no entendía el escándalo de Bella y alice, me preocupe cuando vi a bella llorar a lagrima suelta.

-eso es lindísimo bella, canta hermoso, tienes suerte de que sea todo tuyo ese chico que es perfecto, yo queria a un cantante que fuera sexy pero tu lo tienes ni modo- dijo alice a bella mientras bella se secaba las lagrimas.

-CON QUE ESE ES EL TAL ALEC DUVERNE, NO BELLA- dijo Emmett muy serio casi gritando sus palabras.

-si Emmett, ese es el novio de bella no es perfecto- dijo alice alzando su vista para decirle a Emmett tan tranquila eso, si bella tiene novio,…. ¿QUE? BELLA TIENE NOVIO Y NO SOY YO.

-oyes espera, ese no es el chico con el increíble Camaro Rally negro que te dejo babeando Emmett- dijo Rosalie al reconocerlo en la televisión.

-tienes razón, bella siento decirte que Alec te esta engañando con un despampanante rubia, yo le daré una paliza por hacerle eso a mi linda hermanita- dijo muy enfadado tronándose los nudillos pero al rato recibir un zape por parte de Rosalie.

-Hay porque me pegas Rosalie- dijo Emmett sobándose la cabeza.

-que rubia despampanare ni que ocho cuarte la única rubia que tu debes de ver es a mi, idiota- dijo Rosalie mientras entrecruzaba los brazos en posición de enojo y Emmett solo le dio un beso para que ya no se enfadara.

-vamos Rose, sabes que no hablo enserio- dijo Emmett dolido.

-bien mas te vale, y bien bella no vas a decir nada- dijo Rosalie, pero en vez de que bella se soltara a llorar o algo parecido se soltó a reír a carcajadas y alice también coreando sus risas, yo me quede incredulo les daba ris el que le pusieran el cuerno a bella.

-Porque se ríen de esta situación esto es serio- dijo Rosalie enojada, justo cuando Rose dijo eso Jasper entro con una bolsa negra de plástico.

-pues que esa rubia era yo, jajajajajajaja- dijo bella entre risas y entonces todos nos quedamos incrédulos, porque si yo recordaba era la chica rubia que yo había comparado con bella, no podía ser bella porque yo recuerdo que es chica se beso con ese chico enfrente de todos muy apasionadamente y luego se dejo cargar por ese chico y luego se subió a ese increíble auto.

-COMO, entonces…Isabella porque no dijiste nada y ese Alec como te expone enfrente de todos asi- dijo Emmett muy enojado.

-no fue culpa de ella, se supone que el que vieras a bella seria tu sorpresa y ella me ayudo disfrazándose mientras llegaba este dia pero lo de Alec no fue mi culpa fue culpa d los dos- dijo alice entrecortadamente después de reírse tanto.

-exacto, pero yo estuve de acuerdo con ayudarla- dijo bella sonrojándose.

-¿en que estuviste de acuerdo, bella?- dijo una voz desde la entrada de la puerta y por ahí se asomo mi padre Carlisle y mi madre Esme con una sonrisa.

-Carlisle, Esme, como los extrañe- dijo bella corriendo para abrazar a ambos con fuerza; desde que tengo memoria para bella mis padres han sido como si fueran sus padres.

-familia, ya que están todos es hora de REGALOS- dijo alice dando brinquitos de emoción, mis padres solo se miraron y sonrieron.

-de acuerdo, Allie, anda empieza tu- dijo mi padre con una sonrisa tierna, desde que alice era pequeña a mi padre le alegraba ver la cara que ponía alice al dar y recibir regalo.

-Bien, primero mi hermanito Edward- dijo alice tomando debajo del árbol de navidad un paquete pequeño y me lo dio, al abrirlo me alegro que alice supiera mis gustos, me había dado una edición especial del libro de romeo y Julieta que ella había visto en una librería.

-Bien sigue bella, esto es para ti- dijo alice dándole una caja sospechosamente grande, bella lo tomo con cuidado y cuando bella quito la tapa de la caja se leía que era de Dolce Gabanna y cuando bella quito varias capas de papel bella se empezó a sonrojar como nunca.

-que es bella, ah mira, ropa interior y muy sexy- dijo Rosalie entre risas, ahora entendía el sonrojo de bella solo a alice se le ocurre regalarle ropa interior.

-Ahora sigue Rosalie, para que disfrutes mucho- dijo alice con una sonrisa dándole una bolsa de regalo de Victoria Secret.

-Ah, excelente esto te va a gustar Emmett- dijo Rosalie después de que seco un disfraz de policía muy corto y atrevido con esposas de peluche rosas y una macana y todo eso, a veces Rosalie era muy digamos, sincera a su manera.

-claro que me gustara Rose- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa maliciosa imaginándose dios sabe que y haciendo que. Alice le regalo a Jasper un paquete de discos de Selena Gómez y Dj Tiesto, sus favoritos; Emmett recibió nuevos juegos del play, Esme un dije con una foto de le familia y Carlisle recibió una Laptop nueva. Alice recibió unos artes de parte de bella, yo le di un Ipad que tanto estuvo hablando de el que mejor se lo regale para que dejara de fantasear, Rosalie un nuevo bolso Coach, Jasper le regalo un collar de Tiffany con la inicial "A"y Rebecca le regalo una chaqueta Ed Hardy de edicion especial. Rosalie recibió de parte de bella nuevos zapatos, yo le regale un Iphone, Jasper le regalo unos zapatos Jimmy Choo y Rebecca un paquete de Cds de Glee. Jasper recibió de parte de bella unos documentales de la guerra civil, yo le regale unos discos de Basshunter una banda que últimamente Jasper escuchaba mucho, Rosalie le regalo un Iphone y Rebecca un disco de Cobra Starship. Emmett le regalaron de parte de Bella un Psp portátil con el juego de Halo y un marco con la foto de la familia Swan, yo le regale un libro de buenos chistes porque por dios sus chistes no dan risa, Rosalie le dio una nueva edición de Guitar Hero con un nuevo control, Jasper le dio dos Cds uno de Ke$ha y Katy Perry el amaba a esa chicas y Rebecca un paquete enorme de chocolates Resees, que si mal no recuerdo Emmett le quito una vez su chocolate a Rebecca.

-AAAAAA, Rebecca te amo, este es el mejor regalo que me han hecho- dijo Emmett tomando el paquetote de chocolates y pegándolo contra su pecho, pero no esperaba que estuviera llorando como si hubiera recibido un premio oscar.

-pero Emmett si son chocolates- dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa.

-no, roce no son cualquier chocolate son rellenos de crema de cacahuate que los hace deliciosos- dijo Emmett entre dientes y luego se fue a una esquina de la habitación y tomo sus malditos chocolates.

-Mis preciosos, son míos los preciosos- dijo Emmett en forma del duende que sale en el señor de los anillos, solo meneé la cabeza negativamente Emmett esta completamente TRAUMADO, bueno para saber eso no se necesita ser un genio. Esme recibió de parte de bella un libro de cocina internacional que Esme queria mucho para aprender a cocinar un suflé, yo le di un joyero antiguo que vi en una tienda de antigüedades, Rosalie le dio un broche de perlas antiguo, Rebecca le dio un collar de perlas y Jasper le dio el paquete con los dvds de Grey Anatomy.

-dios Jasper, muchísimas, gracias por asta serie me empecé a enamorar de los doctores y mas con el doctor Shepard, por eso me encanta ver a tu padre vestido con su bata de doctor- dijo Esme emocionada.

-si pero esa la usa todos los días, no- dijo Rose con una sonrisa al no hallarle sentidos a sus palabras.

-bueno pero yo me refiero a que solo use la bata sin nada debajo- dijo Esme con una sonrisa y mi padre cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos de la vergüenza.

-Dios Esme, no pensé que fueras tan pervertida, pero esta bueno- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

-Madre por dios no quiero imaginarme eso, la imagen mental no es muy alentadora- dijo alice con una expresión de asco. Y la verdad yo también estaba asqueado por dentro muy dentro de mi.

-que alice no creerás que tu y Edward nacieron por medio del espíritu santo a no, por favor ya están grandecitos como par que no sepas cual es el procedimiento para hacer bebes, mira primero te des…- empezó a decir Esme antes de que alice a interrumpiera.

-por dios madre ya lo se solo que no nos des información de mas, ya lo sabemos- dijo alice cuando bella solo estaba riendo de lo que estaban diciendo. Carlisle recibió de bella un reloj de platino de Fósil, yo le di todas las temporadas de Dr. House como sabia que le gustaba esa serie, Rosalie un traje Dolce Gabanna Nuevo, Jasper un libro de edición especial del maestro de terror Stephen King y Rebecca le dio una pluma de colección plateada con su nombre. Rebecca recibió de Rosalie un conjunto de Victoria Secret pero no dijo nada hacer de ello, Jasper le dio un disco de Daddy Yankee "mundial" y yo le di un par de boletos para el concierto que iba a dar Don Omar aquí en New York.

-GRACIAS, Edward, me encantan ya quiero verlo- dijo Rebecca emocionada por lo boletos, yo solo sonreí sabia que le gustarían, ella no paraba de hablar acerca de ese concierto. Bella de parte de Rosalie recibió un vestido de Prada color rosa mexicano pero claro que ella no sabia de bella por lo que Jasper le compro a Rosalie el regalo para que se lo diera, Jasper le dio un vestido de Oscar de la Renta y pues yo ya le daría su regalo mas tarde. A mi Rosalie me regalo unos lentes para el sol de Armani, Jasper me dio un perfume de Paco Rabane, Rebecca me dio un reloj de platino con una inscripción detrás de la carátula _"Mi alma y mi corazón siempre tuyos" 21/09/10 _y de bella recibí… esperen de bella recibí algo.

-Este es un Cd con todas las canciones que solíamos escuchar y con Debussy – dijo sonriente al mencionar a Debussy, y yo también sonreí no pude evitar recordar.

-¿Debussy?, estas segura de que todavía te acuerdas de esa pieza de piano- le dije sonriendo de lado, ella se sonrojo mas.

-claro como olvidarlo fue la primera y ultima ves que toque el piano- dijo con un susurro tan bajo que me pareció que solo lo escuche yo.

-si, tal ves no sea tu profesión la música- dije con una sonrisa.

-bueno chicos ya es hora de que se vayan mientras tu padre y yo vamos al baile de navidad del hospital, nos vemos, chicos- dijo Esme saliendo con mi padre por la puerta.

-pues si, anda ya hay que irnos- dijo alice poniéndose el abrigo y saliendo. Al cabo de 15 minutos estábamos frente al salón en el que debíamos ir, este era el baile organizado por la asociación escolar de carreras y universidades para que los muchachos de todas las escuelas ser reunieran aquí.

-Bien hay que ponerse en parejas anda- dijo alice acomodándonos pero obvio que bella quedo sola, bella miro a alice con preocupación.

-tu no te apures bella claro que tengo tu pareja del baile, Christopher ven por favor- dijo alice cerca de la entrada del salón, de ahí salio un chico con unos ojos grises y cabello negro azabache.

-Mira bella el es un amigo mío y me hizo el favor de quedarse sin pareja porque el iba a acompañarte y el acepto pero déjame decirte que el fue muy solicitado por todas las chicas por obvias razones, no chico sexy- dijo alice muy alegre.

-alice estas avergonzando a tu hermosa amiga- dijo el maldito chico a bella y ella solo se sonrojo.

-no esta bien, soy bella- dijo saludándolo con timidez.

-bien anda toma mi mano- dijo este sujeto ofreciéndole su mano y mi princesa con timidez la tomo. Como este baile era formal pues primero bailamos un vals y cosas asi pero alice había hecho un plan que según ella dijo que íbamos a ir a la fiesta de otra amiga de Alice, que iba ser en un disco.

-vamonos larguémonos de esta aburrida fiesta- dijo alice, pero cuando íbamos en el camino se detuvo frente a una casa que yo no conocía.

-esperen chicos esta es la casa de Ashley pero me dijo que podía entrar para cambiarnos- dijo alice de repente sacando de su coche una bolsa grande y llevando a bella dentro, al cabo de una hora y media salieron todas la chicas atraviadas con vestidos cortos y abrigos largos.

-solo a ustedes se les ocurre cambiarse- le dije a Rebecca cuando entro en el volvo.

-Obvio Edward ante todo el estilo, anda sigue a alice- me dijo mientras en el auto se terminaba de poner unos aretes. Resulto que la fiesta no quedaba lejos de donde estábamos llegamos como en 5 minutos.

-bien chicos a divertirse- dijo alice entrando a la fiesta había ya muchos chicos que yo había visto en el baile formal se habían fugado igual que nosotros a este lugar, después de un rato de bailar con Rebecca le dije que iba a tomar algo pero la verdad es que necesitaba alejarme de ella para pensar porque no me podía quitar de la cabeza a bella y las ganas que tenia de estar junto con ella.

-hola Edward, como estas- dijo alice sentándose a una lado de la barra donde estaba tomando.

-pues bien supongo- le dije un poco triste.

-pues te diré que hace rato se tuvo que ir Rebecca porque ya se sentía cansada pero dijo que no te preocuparas por ella solo que te divirtieras- dijo alice sonriente.

-ah eso no lo sabia podía haberla llevado yo- le dije con sorpresa en mi voz.

-no dijo que te notaba triste que dejaría que te divirtieras un rato, y eso significa que podrás estar con bella, eh, hermanito- dijo alice empujándome juguetonamente.

- pues la verdad es que si, donde estará- le dije levantándome del taburete donde estaba sentado.

-ah pues en la mesa sentada, vamos ve y buscala- me dijo alice empujándome hacia la mesa, cuando encontré la mesa donde estábamos vi a una Bella muy triste.

-bailamos- le dije con una sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano ella solo la tomo temerosa.

-solo que de una vez te advierto que no se bailar muy bien- me dijo ya acercándose a la pista.

-suerte que yo si se bailar- le dije sonriendo y en ese momento empezó a sonar la canción de **Ida Corr- My friend, **y solo empecé a acercarme a bella y la tome de las manos para que luego se dejara llevar y se acerco tanto que nuestro pechos casi se tocaban yo por puro instinto la tome de las caderas y la gire de manera que su espalda quedara contra mi pecho y la acerque a mi cuerpo y ella se empezó a poner tensa.

-calma bella es solo un baile, déjate llevar por al menos una noche conmigo-le susurre muy cerca de su delicioso cuello descubierto y ella solo se estremeció ante el contacto de mi aliento contra su piel, después de que le dije eso ella empezó a mover sus caderas delicadamente hacia los lados y yo solo la guiaba con mis manos en sus caderas con el ritmo de la música, claro que al cabo de un rato empezamos un baile que implicaba mucho mas que solo amigos. Ella empezó a acercar su trasero contra mi entrepierna y con esa fricción yo solté un siseo entre dientes; la tome de la cintura y empecé a deslizar las manos hacia sus largas y bien formadas piernas para sentir su sedosa piel alterarse ante mi contacto luego experimente el pasar solo la yema de mis dedos por si cuello y ella soltó un suspiro echando su cabeza hacia atrás y empecé a darle ligeros besos en el cuello para sentir como se estremecía ella ante mis besos decidí darle ligeras mordidas en su cremoso cuello y ella soltó un gemido.

-dios, Edward no podemos hacer esto, tu tienes a Rebecca y yo tengo a Alec- dijo después de despertar de la ensoñación que la causo la música.

-si quien dijo que no, Rebecca se fue hacer rato y Alec no esta aquí, claro que podemos, ven- le dije tomándole su suave mano y llevándola afuera.

-Edward, no podemos…- empezó a decir bella pero la interrumpí dándole un beso como siempre soñé dárselo, claro, que no planeaba robarle un beso a bella asi, pero si la circunstancias aplican. El beso empezó suave y se fue tornando pasional y fiero, mis imaginaciones nunca le hicieron justicia al sabor que tenia bella y las millones de sensaciones que me causaban sus suaves labios, pronto nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire, mire a bella que tenia le respiración entrecortada por el beso y se veía un poco despeinada, lo que no espere fue que primero se acercara a mi de nuevo y me diera un tierno beso para que al separarse de mi me diera la cachetada de mi vida.

-eres un imbecil, porque me haces esto, tengo novio, tu tienes novia, personas a las que no podemos dañar porque alguna vez hubo algo entre nosotros- dijo bella enojada y mirándome con ojos serios.

-si, soy imbecil y, QUE, ya estoy harto de fingir que no me importa, el que me cambiaras por ese maldito chico de la reserva cuando yo siempre te ame, desde el primer momento en que te vi entrar a casa y vi esos hermosos ojos que adornan ti precioso rostro y ese adorable sonrojo que tienes me encanta y me tienes completamente loco por ti, que no lo ves- le dije casi desesperado por saber su respuesta.

-yo también te amo lo suficiente para estar en un malcomió por la fascinación que tengo hacia ti pero enriéndeme yo en ese entonces tenia a Jacob y no lo podía abandonar asi como asi y ahora que tengo a Alec se a convertido en alguien muy importante en mi vida pero con el solo sentiré algo mas fuerte que el cariño pero nunca el amor que siento hacia ti, solo… besame… Edward antes de que no te vuelva a ver- dijo bella con vergüenza en su voz, yo inmediatamente cumplí su pedido me acerque a ella y la volví a besar solo que esta vez mas pasional y sacándole uno que otro gemido antes de separarnos mordí ligeramente su relleno labio causando otro gemido de ella.

-vamonos, estemos juntos por esta noche solos tu y yo- le dije con la respiración entrecortada.

-claro llevame a donde tu quieras por esta noche, remuérdalo- dijo bella con un sonrisa y sentí como se colgaba de mi cuello y me besaba de nuevo, yo solo la cargué hasta el volvo y maneje al único destino que se me ocurría ahora para estar junto con bella antes de dejarla ir de nuevo; mi departamento, si asi lo quiere el destino hay que aprovecharlo.

**(1).- Fragmento del la canción de Daddy Yankee- la despedida, me encanta esta canción.**

**(2).- La peli de la banda con el mismo nombre que realizo Kristen Stewart y Dakota Fanning, esta muy buena se las recomiendo, tiene un excelente soundtrack últimamente estoy obsesionada con la canción Cherry Bomb, se nota vdd y la de dead and justice.**

**(3).- fragmento de la cancion Cherry Bomb.**

**(4).- Es una cascada altísima y muy hermosa que vi en un documental.**

**(5).- Canción de Basshunter, esta muy buena, escúchenla.**

**(6).- Es un aparato que utilizan las televisiones en E.U.A para captar las señales de televisión y también sirve para grabar programas en vivo.**

**Al fin termine chicos este largoooo Cap pero merecía la pena lo largo todo con tal de que Edward y Bella estén juntos, digamos que fue muy difícil en muchos sentidos desde el rencuentro de Edward y Bella, que se que muchas de ustedes chicas lo estaban esperando pues AQUÍ ESTA ahora si no es mucho pedir ahora que logre reunirlos, dejen MUCHOS REVIEWS, por dios chicos es un capi de 20 hojas Word merece al menos un Review, no , y sobre todo la parte de el beso fue un poco complicada pero al fin están juntos, como siempre mis eternos agradecimientos para mi queridísima **_**bella scullw **_**te agradezco mucho el que sigas leyendo mis locuras y sobre todo la paciencia que me tienes cuando tardo en subir pero creanme que no es porque yo no quiera si no porque pues se atravesaron las fiestas, mi papi que esta enfermo, mi falta de entusiasmo y para rematar el regreso a clases esta semana que horror pero si aquí esta, saludos a todos los chicos que me leen y espero que si leen dejen REVIEWS para seguir con esta historia, claro que continuare esta historia pero talvez actualice mas rápido si me apoyan leyendo y dejando sus muy valiosos comentarios porque a mi me importa mucho saber lo que piensan de esta historia creanme que siempre que abro mi correo y veo algunos reviews me hace muy feliz el saber que se tomar la molestia de escribirme lo que piensan, lo que quieren que salga, etc. Asi que gracias a todos los chicos de Perú un saludo a todos ellos, a costa rica, a Venezuela y a mi queridísimo México, chao. Reviews, por fa.**

**XoXo**

**I love u guys (chicos)**

**Krystel01**


	12. 12El infierno no es tan malo como

Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer su servidora solo tratara de hacer una buena historia con esos personajes. Claro que será una historia donde todos serán humanos; Edward y Alice, bella y Emmett claro que Rosalie y Jasper son hermanos.

**12.- El infierno no es tan malo como lo pintan.**

**(Dedicadísimo a ti mi nuevo seguidor si, un gran chico, por aceptar que leyó crepúsculo, para ti, **_**EmilioLT**_** besos sigue leyendo).**

**Edward POV**

**ADVERTENCIA****: La siguiente parte es un lemmon, dejare como siempre una marca para los que quieran saltarse esta parte, no hay problema.**

Mientras iba conduciendo me era muy difícil mantener la vista en el frente o mis manos fuera de las largas y suaves piernas de bella o tal ves de todo su cuerpo, era muy difícil en concentrarme solo en el camino, teniendo a esta diosa que estaba dispuesta a estar conmigo aunque fuera solo una noche, yo estaba dispuesto a eso y mas…; no me importaban las consecuencias que fuera a tener este momento en mi futuro; ya sean los dolorosos recuerdos cuando ella se fuera otra vez de mi lado con otro y yo este recordando este momento; pero este dolor masoquista estaba dispuesto a pagarlo gustoso; eso no es lo que me preocupaba ahora mismo lo único que me preocupaba en este momento era llegar primero al departamento y segundo había comprado condones, estaba tan alterado que ni lo recordaba…

Mientras abría o mejor dicho trataba de abrir la puerta con bella colgada de mi cuello, ella estaba alterándome por completo con ese suave deslizar de su lengua por mi cuello mientras con un brazo la estrechaba contra mi cuerpo y con la otra sostenía la maldita llave tratando de encontrar el orificio correcto para introducir la llave pero me temblaba demasiado la mano; solo sentí como la firme y suave mano de bella se ponía sobre la mano que sostenía la llave y la mantenía firma para lograr meter la llave y poder abrir la puerta. Ni siquiera logre cerrar bien la puerta porque bella literalmente se me echo encima besándome fieramente, esa personalidad no la conocía de bella… pero me gustaba. Aleje un poco a bella lo suficiente para cerrar de una patada la puerta y ponerle seguro; porque con alice nunca sabias cuando iba a interrumpir; me volví a acerca a bella, para deslizar mis manos por su cintura y luego deslizarlas mas abajo aun, ella casi puso los ojos en blanco en cambio me empezó a besar muy sensualmente en el cuello dejando besos húmedos en mi cuello dejando huella de ella en mi cuerpo, mi necesidad de ella se estaba haciendo mas grande cada vez mas estaba casi seguro de que ella podía sentir como iba creciendo mi excitación por lo que la tome repentinamente de la cintura para estrecharla fuertemente contra mi para entrecruzar mis manos en su espalda y empecé a deleitarme con lo suave de la poca piel de la espalda que quedaba expuesta por su vestido corto, deslice mis manos hacia abajo recorriendo toda su espalda, hasta donde pierde su nombre ahí me detuve para aferrar a bella mas contra mi y besarla con fiereza de ella saque otro gemido gracias a este beso, yo iba a hacer que bella disfrutara de esta noche conmigo para que ella fuera solo mía aunque estuviera alguna vez con otro hombre ella siempre iba a ser mía; sabia que ese pensamiento era egoísta pero ya había perdido a bella suficientes veces como para desperdiciar esta oportunidad de estar con ella, aunque solo fuera por una noche como en los cuentos de hadas por lo que iba a ser una noche especial; Seguí con mis manos deslizándose por su espalda y me seguí derecho deleitándome con su firme y redondo trasero, le di un ligero apretón y ella se sobresalto con un escalofrió de placer por lo que decidí alzarla y ella me rodeo con sus piernas causándome un escalofrió que me recorrió toda la espalda porque en esa posición su centro quedaba justo como yo lo necesitaba, pero ella aun no estaba lista, aun…, inmediatamente la lleve a mi recamara cerrándola de un portazo y recostando a bella en mi cama; el verla asi en mi cama con sus ojos oscuros de deseo por mi, me hacia querer penetrarla en este mismo momento pero no queria lastimarla, por lo que me puse sobre ella quedando en cuatro patas sobre ella empecé a besarla mas exigentemente en el cuello y bajando hacia su clavícula causando otro suspiro de ella, empecé a besar las secciones del escote que quedaba expuesto por el vestido por lo que decidí que era momento de deshacernos de la estorbosa prenda, pase mi mano debajo de ella buscando el desgraciando Zipper cuando al fin lo encontré y empecé a bajarlo sentí como bella se empezaba a poner tensa, no iba permitir que dejara ir este momento, solo era de nosotros.

-relájate, bella; solo por esta noche olvídate de todos y de todo, es nuestro tiempo- le dije con un susurro muy ronco a causa de la excitación del momento, en ese instante sentí como ella asentía y se volvía a relajar contra mi cuerpo; termine de bajar el Zipper y lo deslicé hacia abajo, bella me ayudo pateando lo ultimo que quedaba colgando de sus pies dejándola a ella solo en un muy sexy conjunto de encaje negro causando que su piel adquiriera un tono mas delicioso y suave, vi como ella empezaba a enrojecer de las mejillas por la forma en la que yo la veía.

-vamos no te avergüences bella, eres hermosa. De desnudarte solo me encargo yo- le dije muy cerca de su oído mientras yo la seguía manteniendo contra la cama, en un arranque de sensualidad ella me empujo repentinamente, pensé que queria que me alejara, pero lo que hizo fue que me pusiera de pie en la orilla de la cama mientras ella se sentó frente a mi deslizando sus suaves manos por todo mi vientre hacia mi pecho causándome un suspiro de placer mientras ella sacaba mis brazos del saco del traje que aun traía puesto.

-Lo mismo digo yo Edward, de desnudarte me encargo yo - dijo bella mientras desabotonaba la camisa blanca que traía debajo del saco yo rápidamente me empecé a deshacer del nudo de la corbata, cuando sentí su mano detenerme.

-no, no, no; solo yo te puedo desnudar, no seas ansioso- dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa y siguió con su tortuoso trabajo, tortuoso para mi ya que lo estaba haciendo de forma muy lenta rozando la piel recién expuesta cada vez que abría mas la camisa y quitando muy lento para mi la corbata, la deje continuar hasta que quede desnudo de la cintura para arriba; mientras bella se detenía a ver mi trabajado cuerpo; porque la verdad costaba mantenerse asi pero vaya que valía la pena en momentos como estos porque dejas con la boca abierta a mas de una chica, no es que fuera de esos que se quitan la camisa frente a todos **(toma Jacob, pero como lo disfrutamos, gracias por esas escenas sin camiseta, jajaja)** pero me regodeaba de que bella disfrutara de lo que veía.

-Te llama la atención algo de lo que vez- le dije con una sonrisa de lado y señalándome el pecho.

-claro, tal vez sean esos pectorales de infarto o tus abdominales de perdición, no se cual pero lo que me dejo encantada son esos canales que forman esa muy remarcada V que se pierde debajo de tus pantalones- dijo ella con un muy sexy puchero en sus lindos labios.

-tu no te preocupes, pronto desaparecerán, al igual que el resto de tu ropa- le dije con una sonrisa mientras me volvía a poner sobre ella besando la piel recién expuesta de su plano vientre, deleitándome y disfrutando de lo suave de su piel con mi lengua deslizándose muy despacio por ella para luego soplar encima con lo que ella se sobresalto pero eso no la altero en mucho ya que empezó a gemir mas al pasar mi lengua debajo de su ombligo solo sonreí contra su piel, decidí apoderarme de su boca de nuevo posesivamente sacándole uno que otro gemido intente meter mi lengua en su boca, lamí su labio inferior causando que ella entreabriera su boca concediéndome el permiso de intrusión, su boca tenia un sabor mucho mas intenso que el que tenia su piel, mas concentrado, exquisito; empecé a abrir el sostén de bella, ella solo pasaba sus manos por mi cuello atrayéndome contra su boca con mas fuerza pero eso no me iba a distraer de mi objetivo, su sostén; cuando logre sacarlo y arrojarlo a quien sabe donde bella se estrecho contra mi escondiéndose para que no la viera ,pero en realidad lo que causo fue que nuestra piel desnuda entrara en contacto directo lo que envió miles de descargas a mi espalda causándome otro escalofrió de placer, yo solo decidí recostarla de nuevo y empezar a besar la piel recién expuesta de su pecho, bese la piel de en medio de sus pechos eso le saco un gemido mas audible de su boca entreabierta eso me dio un incentivo para continuar, tome con mi boca uno de sus rozados pezones causando que ella arqueara la espalda al sentir mi lengua jugar con su montículo rosado mientras que el otro lo pellizcaba ligeramente con mis dedos e intercambie con el otro, ella gemía con mas frecuencia mientras trabajaba con sus pezones, luego deslice una de mis manos hacia abajo tocando su muy húmedo centro cubierto por la sexy prenda de encaje, sintiendo asi como ella me necesitaba tanto como yo a ella, bella continuo pasando sus manos por mi pecho bajando hacia el cinturón de mi pantalón, que desapareció rápidamente junto con mi ropa interior, era obvio que pronto desaparecería la de ella, solo faltaba esa prenda que cubría lo ultimo que me quedaba ver de mi ángel que ahora estaba demasiado ocupada sintiendo como con mis pulgares masajeaba sus erectos pezones sacando de ella gemidos desesperados, una de mis manos la utilice para terminar de desnudar a mi ángel, al retirar la susodicha prenda pase mi mano por su recién expuesto centro que estaba muy húmedo a causa de mis caricias y su manojo de nervios ya estaba muy visible, cuando uno de mis dedos empezó a acariciar su perla bella se empezó a frotar mas contra mi mano demostrándome cuanto me necesitaba; solo un poco mas par que este lista; introduje un dedo en su húmedo centro secando de ella un grito de sorpresa poco a poco se empezó a relajar contra mi dedo, que empezó a bombear dentro de ella con mas rapidez.

-Dios Edward…, te necesito… ahora…, que esperas…, hazme el amor…- me dijo mi ángel lloriqueando, mientras me chupaba el dedo, que antes había estado dentro de ella degustando la dulce ambrosia de mi sexy ángel.

-estaba esperando a que me pidieras lo pidieras- le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-pues hazlo ahora- me dijo mientras yo seguía masajeando su centro con mis pulgares.

-bien lo que ordenes- le dije mientras me volvía a lamer el néctar de ella de mis dedos y me estire hasta alcanzar el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacar un condón, logre abrir rápidamente el paquete y ponérmelo en mi ya muy dolorosa erección. Abrí suavemente las piernas de bella y me posicione muy cerca de su entrada, ella solo miraba al techo, concentrada en las sensaciones que yo le estaba causando.

-Bella, mírame- le ordene con un susurro grave, ella me miro directamente a los ojos, yo solo la bese con suavidad mientras entraba en su calido y muy estrecho centro, al inicio espere hasta que ella se hubiera acostumbrado a mi presencia, solo cuando ella se empezó a mover yo empecé a embestir con suavidad para lograr que cada vez que entraba en ella soltara un gemido con mi nombre eso me incito a embestir con mas rapidez y fuerza, logrando esta ves que ella gritara mi nombre.

- Demonios…, si…asi…, Edward…bien…ahí…, mas rápido…, ya casi…- gemía incoherentemente mi ángel mientras yo la alzaba un poco de sus caderas separándola de la cama logrando embestirla mas profundamente con mi ritmo que aumente casi frenéticamente empecé a sentir como sus paredes se contraían, solo cerré los ojos ante esta sensación tan placentera y poderosa de tener a bella conmigo asi pero principalmente hacerla mi mujer definitivamente; tome a bella de las caderas acercándola mas contra mi para lograr roces mas rápidos mientras veía como su cara se contraía de placer gemía mi nombre cada vez que entraba con mas rapidez sentí como sus paredes se cerraban en torno a mi haciéndome llegar a la cima junto con ella mientras ambos manteníamos esta frenética faena hasta que termine con una fuerte embestida logrando sacarle un ultimo gemido con mi nombre. Solo logre poner a bella sobre la cama de nuevo para notar como una ligera capa de sudor cubría su tentadoramente celestial cuerpo que respiraba entrecortadamente y yo derrumbado a un lado de ella trataba de recuperar el aire y me quitaba el condón para tirarlo a una pequeña papelera que estaba cerca de la mesita de noche.

**_o0o_o0o_o0o_o0o_o0o_**

-eso estuvo asombroso, siempre pensé que exageraban al decir que hacer el amor era lo mas placentero, pero…, ahora veo que sobre valoran esa sensación al decir solo placentera- dijo bella mientras se acercaba a mi costado y acomodaba su cabeza en mi hombro, yo solo trabe mi brazo en su suave cintura mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-asi que fue asombroso, decir eso se queda corto, no crees- le dije con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la sabana para cubrirnos.

-claro que se queda corto pero no encuentro palabras para describir esto- dijo bella mientras se estiraba para darme un suave beso en los labios mientras ella trababa los brazos detrás de mi cuello mientras empezaba a deslizar mis manos codiciosas por su desnuda espalda, cuando me recordé que era hora de regresar a la realidad.

-creo que es hora de dormir- le dije contras sus labios mientras ella hacia un sexy puchero con sus labios al separarse de mi.

-pero…- empezó a decir ella mientras se volvía a acomodar en mi hombro y acurrucarse en mi costado.

-no te preocupes, por ahora- le dije mientras acariciaba suavemente su cintura relajándola y al cabo de unos minutos sentí como su cuerpo caía en un profundo sueño del que yo caí preso al cabo de un rato. Sabia que me había condenado por haberme acostado con una chica que tenia un novio, y aun asi no me importo, la verdad estaba dispuesto a quemarme en el infierno por otro momento como este con bella, porque el estar con ella se había sentido como estar en el cielo pero sabia que ahora debía regresar a mi realidad infernal porque hacia poco había leído en algún lado que el infierno no estaba en la imaginación ni debajo de la tierra, si no que aquí mismo en la tierra y que los seres humanos quienes creaban sus propios infiernos y este era el mío; mientras ella viviría siempre en el cielo por ser el ángel que es, yo al parecer tenia que volver a mi hogar desde hace tiempo, llamado comúnmente infierno, pero regresaría muy contento recordando lo que había vivido con mi ángel, tal vez el infierno no es tan malo como lo pintan….

**Bella POV**

**ADVERTENCIA****: La siguiente parte es un lemmon, dejare como siempre una marca para los que quieran saltarse esta parte, no hay problema.**

**_o0o_o0o_o0o_o0o_**

Al ir en el volvo de Edward empecé a creer que lo que estábamos haciendo era lo correcto pero me era muy difícil pensar con claridad mientras la mano de Edward se deslizaba por mi pierna que quedaba expuesta por lo corto del vestido; en estos momentos es cuando agradecía el que alice haya insistido en lo corto del vestido, ni siquiera supe cuando Edward se detuvo frente al edificio ni cuando me ayudo a salir del auto lo único que sentí fue las manos de Edward que se deslizaban codiciosas por mi cuerpo mientras llegábamos frente a su departamento, esperaba a que el abriera la puerta yo trabe mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y empecé a besarlo suavemente degustando el delicioso sabor que desprendía su piel, note como su mano temblaba al buscar el orificio de la llave decidí ayudarlo para abrir de una endemoniada la maldita puerta porque no estaba segura de aguantar mas el no echarme encima de Edward; poco después de que logro abrir la puerta casi empuje a Edward dentro para comenzar a besarlo con fiereza y deseo que desprendía en este momento al estar con Edward, me desespero cuando Edward me separo de el para cerrar la puerta y ponerle seguro pero antes de que me molestara mas, el regreso a mi lado e inmediatamente comenzó a pasar sus manos primero por mi cintura para ir bajando suavemente sobre la tela causándome una sensación casi de un escalofrió placentero haciéndome casi poner los ojos en blanco pero decidí que no me iba a mostrar tan dócil a sus caricias porque sabia que Edward también lo era ante mis caricias por lo que empecé a besarlo en el cuello donde sabia que lo volvería loco probé dejar besos húmedos por su cuello deslizando mis labios suavemente pasando por su manzana de Adán seguí besándolo cuando sentí chocar contra mi vientre una protuberancia que me sobresalto, supe que era después de averiguar donde se encontraba…, asi que solo mis besos ponían asi a Edward antes de hacer algo mas el me tomo repentinamente de la cintura para pegarme mas a su calido cuerpo, sentí como sus manos se deslizaban por la piel de mi espalda expuesta por el vestido mi piel empezó a arder con cada toque de el en mi ya muy alterado cuerpo pero no le basto con eso porque sentí como sus manos empezaban a bajar por todo lo largo de mi espalda y se detuvieron justo donde terminaba mi espalda para lograr apretarme mas contra el, logrando que su ya muy notable erección chocara con mas fuerza contra mi vientre, el tomo mi boca posesivamente logrando sacarme un gemido por la sensación de sus suaves labios contra los míos, sentía en mi un poco de culpa por hacer esto con el novio de otra chica pero solo un poco al fin al cabo ya no había vuelta atrás me sacrificare **( hay aja y ella tan sufrida, yo también me sacrificaría asi)**; sentí como sus manos siguieron su recorrido por mi espalda hasta seguir a mi trasero y sentí como las manos de Edward me apretaban firmemente mi trasero causándome un escalofrió por la sensación de su toque, el me alzo tomándome de mi trasero yo le ayude en el proceso rodeando sus caderas con mis piernas y pasando mis brazos por su cuello, sentí como el miembro de Edward quedaba peligrosamente cerca de mi entrada ambos aun cubiertos por suerte… ,sentí como Edward abría la puerta de su habitación y me puso en su cama boca arriba mirándome con el deseo endureciendo sus hermosos ojos verdes, sentí como Edward se ponía en cuatro patas sobre mi y me besaba salvajemente el cuello siguiendo por mi clavícula donde resoplo un poco causando un fuerte suspiro de mi parte por culpa de su aliento chocando contra mi piel; el besaba ansiosamente mi escote y yo deseaba que llegara a mas, pero cuando sentí la mano de Edward deslizar el Zipper para retirar mi vestido me puse tensa porque aun no estaba segura de querer hacer esto, pero no es porque no estuviera lista o que yo no lo deseara, si no por pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos.

-relájate, bella; solo por esta noche olvídate de todos y de todo, es nuestro tiempo- me dijo Edward con un susurro muy ronco casi como un ronroneo a causa de la excitación del momento, comprendí que en este momento no importaba nadie mas que nosotros dos al fin y al cabo no nos volveríamos a ver seria mejor aprovechar este momento que se nos regalaba; me termino de bajar el Zipper y sentí como lo deslizaba sumamente suave para mi desesperación , yo le ayude a desnudarme pateando lo ultimo que quedaba del vestido colgando de mis tobillos sentí como Edward me miraba con detenimiento, como si yo fuera la chica mas hermosa que el haya visto pero también recordé que ropa interior me había puesto para usar este vestido, un pequeño conjunto de encaje negro que me enrojecía nada mas de pensar que a Edward le gustara lo que estaba usando en este momento.

-vamos no te avergüences bella, eres hermosa. De desnudarte solo me encargo yo- me dijo muy cerca de mi oído casi lamiendo mi lóbulo lo que despertó el deseo en mi yo no iba a ser la sometida siempre contra la cama, lo empuje hasta hacerlo levantarse cerca del pie de la cama me senté frente a el acariciando primero su duro abdomen sacándole un suspiro y luego su bien formado pecho asi arrastrando su saco fuera de su cuerpo no era justo que yo estuviera casi desnuda mientras el seguía con la ropa puesta.

-Lo mismo digo yo Edward, de desnudarte me encargo yo – le dije mientras desabotonaba la camisa blanca que traía el rápidamente se empezó a deshacer del nudo de la corbata, yo no iba permitir que el no dejara disfrutar de someterlo un rato a mis caricias porque sabia que al fin y al cabo pronto el tomaría el control y me dominaría con las sensaciones que me causaban sus calidas manos contra mi ardiente piel; detuve su mano.

-no, no, no; solo yo te puedo desnudar, no seas ansioso- le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa y seguí torturándolo un poco mas, empecé a abrir su camisa de forma muy lenta rozando la piel recién expuesta a propósito para sentir como su piel se alteraba ante mi tacto, después de que deje a Edward desnudo de la cintura para arriba; me quede literalmente babeando ante la sexy y candente escultura que tenia delante mirándome me mordí el labio de deseo; pensé que Edward le invertía tiempo a esculpir este delicioso cuerpo porque un cuerpo asi no se obtiene sin esfuerzo.

-Te llama la atención algo de lo que vez- me dijo con una sonrisa de lado y señalándose el pecho.

-claro, tal vez sean esos pectorales de infarto o tus abdominales de perdición, no se cual pero lo que me dejo encantada son esos canales que forman esa muy remarcada V que se pierde debajo de tus pantalones- le dije haciendo un gesto porque Edward aun traía puesto el pantalón que me impedía ver a este buenísimo hombre en toda su extensión y vaya que se sentía que Edward era extenso, me pregunte como se sentiría el dentro de mi, el solo imaginarme las sensaciones sentí como me humedecía mas.

-tu no te preocupes, pronto desaparecerán, al igual que el resto de tu ropa- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras se volvía a poner sobre mi, deslizando sus suaves labios por mi vientre, que sentía arder con cada roce de los labios de Edward contra mi piel, su lengua iba deslizándose muy despacio por mi vientre para luego soplar encima de sus húmedos besos, lo que causo una sensación muy placentera con la que me sobresalte pero eso no me llevaba al limite aun… Edward empezó a deslizar su lengua por debajo de mi ombligo donde sentí un cúmulo de sensaciones que me estaban llevando a mi limite sacándome sonidos de mi garganta que nunca creí decir, solté un gemido cuando deslizo su lengua aun mas abajo acercándose peligrosamente al elástico de mi pequeño bóxer y sentí como el malvado de Edward disfrutaba ahora de hacerme sufrir a mi porque sentí como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa contra mi piel que seguía besando, subió hasta mis labios para apoderarse de mis labios de los que se escaparon varios gemidos mientras me besaba porque su erección chocaba contra mi cadera; nuestras bocas se besaban frenéticamente luchando por el dominio de uno y claro que triunfó Edward al lamer mi labio y no pude evitar entreabrir mi boca para degustar mas el sabor su sabor que estaba mas concentrado en su boca, sentí como Edward buscaba en mi espalda el broche del sostén pero no iba a dejar que me viera asi, me daba vergüenza de solo pensarlo por lo que quise distraerlo y aun asi no abandono su misión de deshacerse de mi sostén; sentí como mi sostén desaparecía y me apreté contra el para besarlo con fuerza logrando que mi pecho chocara contra el suyo pero el tiro me salio por la culata porque en vez de distraerlo, a mi, me hizo desearlo mas, por las sensación de su piel contra la mía, sentí como me volvía a recostar y empezó a besar la piel recién expuesta de mi pecho pasando sus labios por la piel de en medio de mis pechos lo que saco un gemido involuntario de mi boca lo que hablo por mi misma y Edward siguió besando mi pecho, pero, si me excito el que Edward me besara donde antes había gemido ahora que sentí como sus labios se cerraba en torno a una de mis puntas causando que arqueara la espalda del placer que me estaba dando el sentir como su calida lengua jugueteaba con una de mis puntas mientras el otro era atendido por los dedos habilidosos dedos de Edward, sus movimientos causaban que de mi salieran gemidos con mas frecuencia, pero me sentí enfadada de momento al sentir que Edward aun seguía con su pantalón por lo que deslice mis manos hacia su pantalón como pude por su bien formado pecho y encontré al final del camino mi objetivo sus cinturón lo desabroche rápidamente junto con su pantalón y los deslice por sus bien moldeadas piernas pero no se como en un movimiento habilidoso me las arregle para junto con su pantalón también desapareciera entre ese montón de ropa su ropa interior ahora estaba demasiado ocupada con la sensación que me causaban los pulgares de Edward masajeando mis pezones como para observar la desnudes de Edward aunque lo ansiara, solo sentí como sus manos causaban sensaciones tan placenteras a mi cuerpo que causaba que mi cuerpo se agitara ante estas sensaciones causando que de mi boca salieran gemidos que sonaba desesperados; sentí como Edward me terminaba de quitar lo ultimo que quedaba en mi cuerpo cubriendo mi centro que ahora ansiaba con ser tocado por el; un grito de sorpresa se quedaba atrapado en mi garganta cuando uno de sus dedos acariciaba de mi una parte demasiado sensible causando que mis caderas comenzaran a crear sus vaivén frotándose contra la habilidosa mano de Edward, pero si yo pensaba que estas sensaciones era intensas estaba muy equivocada porque solo sentí como uno de los dedos de Edward se introducía dentro de mi sacando de mi un grito de sorpresa ante la sensación que causaba su dedo dentro de mi, el mar de sensaciones ante la que estaba expuesta en estos momentos; solo sentí como mi cuerpo se empezaba a acostumbrar a esta sensación cuando su dedo empezó a bombear dentro de mi con mas rapidez causando que me viera sumida ante este intenso placer que el me estaba brindando pero yo ya no soportaba no tener todo de Edward nunca creí necesitarlo como lo hacia ahora.

-Dios Edward…, te necesito… ahora…, que esperas…, hazme el amor…- le dije casi lloriqueando por no tenerlo conmigo aun, sentí como su dedo salio de mi y sorprendida vi como el se chupaba el dedo que antes había estado dentro de mi, el lo saboreaba como si de verdad le gustara mi sabor, lo que se me hizo demasiado sexy el imaginar que Edward tenia mi esencia en su boca en estos momentos, este hombre iba a ser mi perdición y mi eterno pecado.

-estaba esperando a que me pidieras lo pidieras- me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-pues hazlo ahora- le dije casi como un gemido porque el seguía masajeando mi centro con sus benditos pulgares.

-bien lo que ordenes- me dijo mientras se volvía a lamer mis jugos de sus dedos, vi como se estiraba para alcanzar algo y hasta que vi que el abría un pequeño paquetito supe que era, gracias a dios que el pensó en eso, porque yo ni en cuenta era una irresponsable. Sentí como el abría suavemente mis piernas y se posicionaba muy cerca de mi entrada yo solo podía mirar al techo concentrada en las sensaciones que me causaba el solo hecho de tener sus manos sobre mi cuerpo acariciando cada fragmento de mi ser.

-Bella, mírame- me ordeno con un susurro grave, yo entonces le clave mi mirada en sus hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes, el solo me beso con suavidad y sentí como el entraba lentamente en mi, este roce me estaba brindando un placer sin igual, sin saber que se apoderaba de mi, empecé a mover mis caderas contra las de el, sentí como el empezaba a llenarme completamente y vaya que me llenaba, el empezó a embestirme con suavidad y cada roce me causaba sensaciones increíble que hacían que mi cuerpo literalmente se fundiera con el ,por eso cada vez que sentía que entraba en mi no podía evitar soltar su nombre en un gemido y eso al parecer le dio una señal a Edward de que fuera mas rápido y el gustoso aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas y la fuerza de estas logrando esta ves que yo literalmente gritara su nombre.

-Demonios…, si…asi…, Edward…bien…ahí…, mas rápido…, ya casi…- gemía incoherentemente ante esta sensación que se empezaba a sentir con mas fuerza en mi vientre como un nudo mientras me alzaba un poco de las caderas separándome de la cama logrando que me embistiera mas profundamente con un ritmo que el aumento casi frenéticamente empecé a sentir mis paredes se cerraban mas entorno a Edward causando que cada roce se sintiera mas delicioso, Edward me tomo de las caderas acercándome mas contra el para lograr roces mas rápidos causando que cerrara los ojos ante tal intensidad de placer pero sabia que esto aun no era la gloria por lo que eso frustro un poco a Edward que aumento casi su ritmo, imposible pero si, causando que gimiera su nombre con mas fuerza sentí como mis paredes se ajustaban aun mas entorno a Edward casi amoldándose a su forma causando que sus roces tocaran un punto sensible dentro de mi que me hizo llegar a la cima junto con el; que siguió con su frenética faena hasta termino con una fuerte embestida en ese punto sensible dentro de mi logrando que gimiera su nombre por ultima vez en esta noche. Sentí como el me ponía delicadamente sobre la cama y el se derrumbaba a mi lado yo en cambio respiraba entrecortadamente y vi como ambos estábamos cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor que demostraba el entusiasmo con el que habíamos hecho el amor hasta casi perder el conocimiento.

**_o0o_o0o_o0o_o0o_**

-eso estuvo asombroso, siempre pensé que exageraban al decir que hacer el amor era lo mas placentero, pero…, ahora veo que sobre valoran esa sensación al decir solo placentera- le dije mientras me acercaba a su costado y acomodaba mi cabeza en su hombro, sentí como ponía un brazo alrededor de mi cintura estrechándome mas a su cuerpo mientras sentí como me daba un cariñoso beso en la frente.

-asi que fue asombroso, decir eso se queda corto, no crees- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la sabana para cubrirnos.

-claro que se queda corto, pero no encuentro palabras para describir esto- le dije mientras me estiraba para darle un suave beso en los labios y trababa los brazos detrás de su cuello mientras el empezaba a deslizar sus manos codiciosas por mi desnuda espalda, cuando se puso tenso por pensar en algo.

-creo que es hora de dormir- me dijo contra mis labios mientras yo hacia un puchero porque me tenia que separar de el.

-pero…- empecé a decir mientras me volvía a acomodar en su hombro y me acurrucaba en su costado.

-no te preocupes, por ahora- me dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente mi cintura relajándome y al cabo de unos minutos sentí como mi cuerpo caía en los brazos de Morfeo. Empezé a pensar en mi sueño de lo que sucedería mañana y de cómo me tendría que enfrentar a Alec a quien amaba pero no tanto como amo a Edward sin embargo yo estaba aferrada a amar a Alec porque sabia que el tener fantasías de estar algún dia con Edward no se cumplirían eso era como un cuento de hadas que les dicen a los niños pequeños para dormir, por lo que prefería amara a alguien que estaba a mi alcancé que a un imposible como lo era Edward, sabia que mi vida seria un asco sin Edward pero al menos trataría de vivir esa vida con alguien que yo le tenia cariño mas no amor, patético verdad el que la vida me de un amor de la vida y sin embargo yo me empeñaba con engañarme de que todo lo que dijo Edward esta noche era solo producto de un calentura o del alcohol aunque no sabia cuanto había bebido Edward estaba segura que si el estuviera en sus cabales no me escogería a mi, sino a la tal Rebecca que ella no desentonaría al lado de el, porque Rebecca era linda como una modelo y el sexy, atractivo y candente hasta lo imposible ambos eran la pareja perfecta, y yo solo me conformaría con vivir mi vida con Alec o tal vez sola porque no sabia como reaccionaria después de confesarle lo que sucedió esta noche con Edward, pero de lo que nunca me arrepentiría es de lo que viví esta noche con Edward literalmente fue como estar en el cielo y por la mañana tendría que regresar a mi vida infernal de conformismo, entonces tal vez estaría condenada a vivir en el infierno por traicionar a Alec con Edward bueno entonces al menos tendría el recuerdo de esta noche para acompañarme el resto de mi vida, en ese caso el infierno no es tan malo como lo pintan…

Al despertar sentí la culpa invadirme y mas al sentir como el brazo de Edward aun me rodeaba, empecé a pensar un plan para salir de aquí sin que Edward lo impidiera, primero con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Edward que aun dormía placidamente, aparte su brazo de mi cintura y lo puse al lado de el, después con cuidado de no mover mucho el colchón me levante desnuda como estaba, moviéndome con sigilo por la habitación buscando mi ropa para escapar de ahí cuanto antes, encontré mi sostén encima de la pantalla de la lámpara de la mesita de noche, en mi mente rondaba la duda de cómo había llegado ahí, me lo puse y a los pies de la cama encontré mi pequeño bóxer que decidí mejor no ponérmelo porque en el estaban algunas huellas de lo que las caricias de Edward me ocasionaron pero aun asi lo tome para no dejar huella de mi estancia en la habitación de Edward, encontré mi vestido cerca de el escritorio de su habitación me termine de vestir en silencio para salir de su habitación buscando en el resto del departamento mis demás cosas; encontré mi bolso y mi abrigo regados en el sillón de la sala de estar, los tome con cuidado mirando seguido a la puerta de la habitación por miedo de que Edward me descubriera escapando de el, metí mis boxers en el bolso y de paso encontré mis tacones tirados cerca de la entrada del departamento donde recordé que se me salieron al enredar mis piernas en torno a las caderas de Edward causando que se me cayeran de los pies, tampoco me los pondría aun porque harían mucho ruido por lo que mejor decidí arreglarme un poco antes de irme me ayude de un espejo que estaba cerca de la entrada, ahí me acomode el cabello de tal manera que no se notara que había pasado una noche haciendo otra cosa que no era dormir en una cama, me maquille un poco con unas pinturas que me había puesto alice en le bolso; como un rimel, delineador, polvo y un labial; al terminar y cuando no veía tan mal pensé que antes de irme me despediría de Edward, entre en su habitación una vez mas con mis cosas en las manos y me acerque silenciosamente pensando que estaba loca al retar mi mala suerte que ahora estaba de mi lado dejándome salir por las buenas, al estar cerca de Edward me agache para darle un beso en la mejilla pero en ese preciso momento se dio la vuelta de tal manera que nuestros labios se rozaron al principio pensé que había despertado, por eso contuve mi respiración mientras me apartaba para darme cuneta de que seguía profundamente dormido, me toque los labios recordando todas las caricias, besos y sensaciones que viví con Edward y que aun el inconcientemente seguía despertando en mi nuevas sensaciones como cuando sentí esos dulces labios rozarme me dejaron los labios ardiendo por la sangre que corría rápidamente debajo de mis labios. Antes de apartarme definitivamente de el, me levante para darle un ultimo beso en la frente y salir de su habitación no sin antes dirigirle una mirada al ángel que seguía dormitando en la cama tranquilamente sin enterarse de mi partida ,las lagrimas clamaba por salir pero aun no queria sollozar, me sorprendía el que Edward no tuviera en su bien formada espalda unas alas o unos colmillos sobresalido de sus hermosos labios demostrando lo que yo hace tiempo sospechaba, alguien tan perfecto como el solo podía ser un Vampiro o un ángel, antes de voltear para salir de aquí, cerré en mi corazón la parte que tenia tatuado el nombre de Edward, porque aunque lo negara gran parte de mi corazón lo ocupaba este hombre sexy hasta lo imposible y eso yo no lo podía cambiar porque como decía un dicho que me repetía muchas veces mi madre "el corazón rara vez hace caso a la razón" y vaya que veía la cruel verdad tras esta frase, en este momento que tenia que dejar al hombre de mi vida vivir y amar a alguien mas que no fuera yo. Silenciosamente Salí de su habitación cerrando con cuidado la puerta del departamento me quede un rato de pie fuera de su departamento dejando que las traicioneras lagrimas corrieran libres por mis mejillas mientras yo luchaba por poder ponerme los tacones y ponerme el abrigo, empecé a caminar hacia el elevador mirando como una sospechosa hacia los lados para no encontrar la presencia de Edward que era lo que menos deseaba encontrar en estos momentos, presione el botón de la planta baja y mientras sentía como el elevador bajaba intente arreglar el asunto de las lagrimas secándolas con un pañuelo que traía en uno de los bolsillos del abrigo ya cuando las pertas del elevador se abrieron no había huellas de las lagrimas, busque alguna parte donde sentarme para tranquilizarme un poco, encontré un sillón cerca del escritorio del encargado de la vigilancia del edificio, que me observaba un poco preocupado. Yo busque con cuidado dentro de mi bolso el celular y en la agenda marque el único numero que me salvaría por ahora, el contesto al tercer timbrazo.

-Ah, hola bella, ¿como estas?- escuche a Alec saludarme alegremente del otro lado de la línea.

-Pues bien, supongo… ¿podrías venir a recogerme?, por favor- le dije casi con un susurro.

-Si, claro, pero donde estabas, te estuve mandando mensajes pero no contestaste- me dijo Alec un poco preocupado yo solo pude mentirle descaradamente.

-Me quede dormida en la casa de una amiga, siento por no contestarte- le dije con voz avergonzada.

-si, no hay problema de hecho ya voy saliendo dime donde estas y voy a recogerte- me dijo Alec mientras de fondo escuchaba como rugía su auto al ser encendido, le di la dirección de este edificio rápidamente y me despedí a medias, sabia que Alec lo notaria y que me preguntaría sobre mi estado de humor pero la verdad es que le mentiría aun no llegaba el tiempo de confesarle mi traición porque en este momento me queria sentir protegida, era egoísta lo sabia pero luego le daría la oportunidad de que me abandonara, guarde el celular y vi como el guaria se me acercaba.

-¿esta bien, señorita?- me dijo sonriendo amablemente el guardia.

-si, solo estoy un poco preocupada pero nada mas- le dije componiendo mi mejor sonrisa para el señor que se había tomado la molestia de preguntar.

-bien, pero si tiene algún problema no dude en buscarme para eso estoy ayudo a las personas ya sabe proteger y servir- me dijo con una sonrisa señalándose el escudo del uniforme.

-si, claro, muchas gracias- le dije con una sonrisa.

-de nada- dijo el señor volviendo a su puesto de vigilancia. Fue entonces que vi como un Mustang Cobra negro se estacionaba en frente del edificio yo salí apresurada y abrí la puerta encontrándome con un puesto Alec que adornaba su cara con la más hermosa de sus sonrisas.

-hola preciosa, vamos entra- me dijo dándole golpecitos al asiento de copiloto, yo solo pude mirar a los ventanales del alto edificio y mirar por donde estaba aproximadamente el departamento de Edward y no se como mis ojos alcanzaron a ver como la silueta de un hombre se asomaba por una de las ventanas y asi estuve segura de que se trataba de Edward porque el sol que empezaba a salir reflejaba en el cabello del hombre reflejos cobrizos y estaba segura de que nadie mas en el edificio poseía un cabello tan hermoso como el de el, solo clave mi mirada al la silueta de este hombre unos segundos mas antes de meterme en el auto de Alec.

-Supongo que te divertiste anoche no- me dijo Alec con una sonrisa mientras miraba hacia el frente.

-si estuvo bien, y tu como te la pasaste con tus hermanas- le dije componiendo en mi cara una sonrisa.

-muy bien, viste nuestra actuación por televison- me dijo Alec emocionado.

-claro de hecho alice la grabo en su televisor- le dije recordando los grititos de Alice al ver cantar a Alec.

-ah entonces, me viste cantar y mi dedicación a mi muy hermosa novia- me dijo Alec mientras se detenía en un alto que le marco el semáforo.

-si fue hermosa, cantas muy bien ya te lo había dicho- le dije con una sonrisa.

-claro, siempre me lo dices, ¿A dónde te llevo? podemos ir a donde tu quieras- me dijo mientras cambiaba el semáforo y el daba vuelta en una calle.

-podemos ir a tu departamento, quiero bañarme y cambiarme antes de ir con alice para recoger mis cosas y mudarme para pasar el año nuevo contigo- le dije con una mirada avergonzada.

-claro, preciosa no hay problema- dijo el tomando la desviación hacia su edificio en ese momento. Al llegar a su departamento empezó a recorrer la sala buscando algo.

-que haces- le dije con una sonrisa porque casi desarma su sala buscando algo.

-es que le compre un regalo a alice y quiero dárselo como ofrenda de paz ahora que vamos a ir con ella- me dijo sacando de uno de los cajones del escritorio de la computadora una pequeña caja plateada.

-al fin la encontraste, oyes Alec si no es mucha molestia me podrías preparar algo de desayunar no pude almorzar por las prisas- le dije avergonzada porque en realidad no pude desayunar porque casi huí del departamento de mi mejor amigo con el que había hecho el amor salvajemente casi toda la noche razón por la que no me pude quedar a almorzar.

-si claro, tu metete a bañar en lo que yo preparo algo- me dijo el metiéndose a la cocina.

-gracias- le grite desde la sala, me fui hacia su habitación entrando al baño; mientras sentía correr el agua por mi cuerpo trataba inconscientemente de lavar los besos de Edward que se habían quedado tatuados en mi ser y eso iba a ser difícil de quitar al igual que trataba de casi restregar mi cuerpo tratando de quitar la sensación que aun permanecía en mi cuerpo de las caricias de Edward, mejor Salí de la regadera sintiéndome un poco mejor al sentirme limpia pero físicamente pero sentí como mi alma se sentía sucia por haber que había traicionado a alguien tan amable como Alec, era un horrible monstruo que no merecía a nadie; Salí del baño envuelta en toallas, busque en el armario de Alec unos cajones que las hermanas de Alec habían llenado con ropa para mi, según ellas dijeron que de emergencia y vaya que me sirvió en estos momentos; saque un conjunto de ropa interior rosa de encaje, unos pantalones de mezclilla entubados de color negro y una blusa Rosa de manga larga, delegada con un cruz dibujada artísticamente y con pequeños cristales pegados que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo y tenia un amplio escote en V que hacia que se viera un poco el delicado encaje de mi sostén pero eso hacia que se viera bien, me puse unos tacones negros de tiras que había comprado Jean para mi y los dejo aquí para completar un pequeño armario para mi aquí en el departamento de Alec; a veces me preguntaba si en realidad merecía conocer a personas tan consideradas conmigo, ya cuando salí de la habitación de Alec enfundada con la nueva ropa mi estomago no pudo evitar gruñir al oler el delicioso desayuno, entre a la cocina y el ver a Alec con un delantal cocinando para mi era lindo**(yo quiero un cocinero asi a poco ustedes no, yo claro que siiiiii).**

-y bien señor cocinero que tenemos para hoy- le dije con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras Alec se giraba par verme.

-pues Hot Cakes, fruta, huevos revueltos y tostadas francesas que escoges- dijo Alec con una sonrisa acomodando ya toda la comida en la mesa del comedor que era muy amplio, y para ser sincero hasta este momento no había notado que tan grande era el departamento de Alec.

-Oh, que bien, pero temo que no se si poder comer tanto- le dije con una sonrisa mientras el se quitaba el delantal y llevaba al comedor una jarra de jugo de naranja y una tetera con humeante café.

-tu no te preocupes que yo te ayudare a comer soy bastante tragoncito, sabes- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras ponía las cosas en la mesa y me sacaba una silla de la mesa y ofrecérmela.

-gracias, que amable- le dije sentándome en la silla que el me indicaba y el se sentó en la silla a un lado mío.

-de nada, a almorzar anda- me dijo mientras en su plato se servia huevos revueltos y en otro plato tomaba un poco de fruta. Yo me serví un poco de Hot Cakes y una taza de café para terminar de despertar. Desayunamos en un agradable silencio y sorprendentemente Alec se termino casi todo; yo lo ayude a llevar los platos sucios a la cocina para lavarlos.

-Oyes es verdad no se donde te cabe tanta comida- le dije con una sonrisa.

-si mi familia me dice lo mismo y por eso mis amigos temen el invitarme a comer en mis cumpleaños, ya sabrás porque no- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a lavar los trastes y yo secaba, terminamos en menos de quince minutos ya no íbamos cuando recordé algo.

-esperare aquí si voy a buscar algo que se me olvido en tu habitación- le dije mientras salía corriendo a su habitación y busque entre lo cajones de mi ropa un bolso que combinara porque no podía llevarme el mismo de anche porque aun llevaba mi antigua ropa interior ahí, encontré un bolso con franjas rosas y negras de una marca que no conocía pero tenia unas letras repartidas por todo el bolso que decía "XoXo" ; ahí cambie lo que llevaba en el otro bolso a este como mi celular mi maquillaje de emergencia y mis cartera con mis identificaciones, dinero, etc.… metí el otro bolso en uno de los cajones enterrándolo en lo mas profundo y tapándolo con ropa no queria que Alec viera evidencias de mi traición. Me reuní con Alec en la entrada de su departamento.

-ya no se te olvida otra cosa- me dijo Alec con una sonrisa mientras me abría la puerta.

-claro que no pero creo que debí haberme traído una chaqueta- le dije mientras me deban escalofríos por el frió que seguía en el ambiente.

-no te preocupes en el auto esta el regalo de mis padres para ti- me dijo Alec mientras me abría la puerta y luego la cerraba detrás de mi.

-no crees que tu familia me consiente demasiado- le dije con una sonrisa.

-claro que no les encantaría tenerte como hija, porque no pides tanto como mis hermanas, si vieras la cara que ponen mis padres al ver las cuentas de las tarjetas de crédito de mis hermanas te reirías pero si vieras el total de las cuentas te infartarías- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras sacaba del asiento trasero una caja con una gran moño y afuera de la caja decía una marca pero no alcanzaba a ver cual, al abrirla vi que era una hermosa chaqueta de Ed Hardy pero algo tenia de especial porque este diseño no lo había visto en ninguna tienda aun.

-es muy linda pero se ve muy cara Alec no deberían gastara tanto en mi- le dije mientras sacaba la chaqueta rápidamente y me la ponía de adentro estaba sorprendentemente suave y calida.

-pues la verdad es que mis padres quisieron darte algo único y pues como ellos son amigos del diseñador de Ed Hardy pues le pidieron un encargo especial y pues este diseño es único porque fue hecha a mano y especialmente para ti, si ves tu nombre escrito aquí- me dijo señalándome como en uno de los diseños en forma de rosa dentro de los pétalos estaba escrito mi nombre con letra cursiva y destacado con unos cristales que brillaban mucho.

-pues debo darles las gracias a tus padres, me encanta pero insisto no necesito algo tan caro- le dije con una sonrisa mientras me ajustaba, mi nueva chaqueta Negra.

-no a ellos no les molesta, mira ya llegamos- me dijo señalándome el edificio de alice… Cuando ambos estábamos enfrente del departamento de Alice toque varias veces hasta que me abrió una alice con unas ojeras visibles.

-ah, hola chicos pasen, supongo que los dos pasaron bien la fiesta anoche- nos dijo alice haciéndonos entrar.

-si muy bien, solo vengo a recoger mis cosas para terminar de pasar las fiestas con la familia de Alec y luego nos regresamos a Chicago- le dije entrando a la habitación de huéspedes y juntando en mis maletas la ropa que estaba colgada y la que estaba en los cajones pero me di cuenta de que la nueva ropa no cabía en mis maletas y en ese momento entro alice con dos maletas mas de marca.

-toma estas son un regalo de Esme y Carlisle como saben que con toda la ropa nueva que te regale no iba a caber en tus otras maletas pues aquí están estas- me dijo poniendo la otras maletas en la cama.

-gracias, alice, me gusto mucho el haber venido- le dije abrazándola para luego regresar a mi trabajo de empacar la otra ropa y zapatos, ya cuando termine alice y yo fuimos a la sala para encontrarnos con Rosalie y Emmett en la sala platicando tranquilamente con Alec.

-hola, bella- dijeron a coro Emmett y Rosalie.

-Hola, hermano y Rose, oyes Alec podrías empezar a llevar las maletas a tu auto- le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-claro, enseguida vuelvo- me dijo mientras iba a la que había sido mi habitación y empezó a sacar mis maletas termino de subirla a su auto en dos recorridos porque ahora eran cuatro maletas.

-muchas gracias, Alec- le dije mientras el se sentaba a lado mío.

-de nada, amor- me dijo Alec mientras me tomaba de la mano.

-me agrada tu novio bella, es un buen hombre- me dijo de repente Emmett mirándome seriamente.

-pues que bueno que te agrada, tal vez deberías conocer también a su familia- le dije mientras Emmett me miraba con una sonrisa.

-si claro- me dijo Emmett.

-creo que ya deberíamos de irnos para que ustedes almuercen, nosotros ya almorzamos, si nos disculpan- le dije mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta.

-bueno bella, supongo que ya no nos vamos a ver por ahora no- me dijo alice con tristeza.

-si pero te llamare seguido, te lo prometo- le dije abrazándola.

-y a ti también te llamare seguido, Rose, te extrañare- le dije abrazándola fuertemente y ella me correspondió estrechándome y llorando en mi hombro.

-vamos Rose, no me voy a otra parte del mundo, solo a Chicago- le dije con una sonrisa.

-si pero aun asi esta muy lejos- me respondió ella secándose las lagrimas con una servilleta que le ofrecía Emmett.

-Pues entonces tratare de venir mas seguido- le dije con una sonrisa.

-y a ti hermano, te echare muchísimo de menos, Em llámame seguido- le dije abrazándolo fuertemente pero parecía como una niña pequeña abrazando a un adulto porque desde siempre recordaba que Emmett siempre fue muy alto.

-si no te preocupes pequeña, lo haré anda ve con tu novio ahora lo conozco para saber que es una buena persona- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-nos vemos, chicos- les dije mientras cerrábamos la puerta cuando llegamos a auto Alec soltó un suspiro.

-que bueno que le agrado a tu hermano, me preocupaba el que no me aceptara- me dijo después de que lo mire con la duda del origen de ese suspiro.

-no te preocupes- le dije mientras buscaba algo en el radio…, llegamos de nuevo al departamento de Alec el empezó a meter mis maletas a su habitación después de otros dos recorridos a su habitación para dejar mis maletas, se sentó a mi lado en el sillón de la sala, donde yo hojeaba una revista.

-bella te gustaría cantar conmigo- me soltó de repente Alec, a lo que yo me solté a reír fuertemente y después de unos minutos logre decir entre risas.

-estas bromeando, no yo no canto bien- le dije secándome las lagrimas que me habían salido de las risas.

-no a mi me perece que tienes una dulce voz, anda- me dijo Alec tomándome la mano rogándome.

-no lo siento cariño, yo paso haría todo por ti menos cantar con una banda que le arruinaría su fama, lo siento cariño, hay algo mas en lo que pueda ayudarte- le dije acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano y sonriéndole.

-bien pues si conoces a una cantante con gusto me ayudarías, ya que tu no quieres, me urge una cantante femenina para una nueva canción que vamos a tocar y pues necesito un apoyo femenino- me dijo casi tan rápido que me sorprende que aya catado el mensaje a la primera, entonces iba a contestarle que no conocía a nadie pero entonces se me vino a la mente mi amiga Jacqueline Kanakaredes, aparte de que ellos ya se habían conocido antes.

-de hecho no se si recuerdas a mi amiga Jackie- le dije sonriéndole.

-creo, no es la chica que te sonsaco para que escaparas de alice ese dia- me dijo sonriéndome recordando la escena.

-si, bueno ella es muy buena cantante y tal vez te ayude, no se si quieras que le llame, tengo su numero- le dije sacando mi celular de mi bolso.

-si, claro, llámale y dile que cuando pueda venga a hacer una audición para escucharla- me dijo Alec mientras yo marcaba su numero, contesto después de dos timbrazos.

-Hola bella, ¿como estas?- me dijo muy alegre Jackie.

-bien, oyes te acuerdas de mi novio- le dije con un susurro.

-claro, el chico sexy rubio no- me dijo con una risita.

-si, bueno el es cantante en una banda y pues necesita un apoyo femenino y pues me preguntaba si tu podrías…- pero antes de terminar de hablar me interrumpió un fuerte grito de Jackie tan fuerte que me tuve que alejar el celular y Alec me miraba alzando las cejas en forma de pregunta y yo encogía mis hombros de modo que no sabia.

-si, claro adoro su banda, Alelulian, si es mi favorita, dile que de hecho puedo ir hasta hoy si el quiere, anda pregúntale- me dijo mientras yo tapaba el teléfono con la mano.

-Alec, dice que ella lo haría encantada que dice que si quieres puede venir hoy- le dije rápidamente.

-si dile que venga aquí al departamento- me dijo

-oyes Jackie dice que si solo que vengas a…- y le empecé a dar la dirección del departamento de Alec y me colgó.

-bien me termino de decir que vendrá en menos de 15 minutos- le dije con un sonrisa.

-gracias, amor ya ves me ayudaste mucho- me dijo Alec antes de estirarse para alcanzar mis labios y empezar a besarme suavemente pero pronto se volvió mas pasional, en cuanto escuchamos la puerta no apartamos con la respiración entrecortada, el corrió a la puerta y yo fui a su habitación para acomodarme la ropa después de ese beso, me mire al espejo solo estaba un poco despeinada, en cuanto termine, fui a la entrada y ahí vi a Jackie con un ajustado suéter rojo y una minifalda de mezclilla con zapatos altos.

-no tienes, frió Jackie- le dije al acercarme para abrázala.

-claro que no tengo ese talento parte de cantar bien según me han dicho- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-bien Jackie vamos al estudio de música para practicar la canción y te daré la letra mientras yo te ayudo cantando el inicio, OK- dijo Alec caminando por un pasillo del departamento que nunca había visto, yo los seguí hasta un tipo cuarto con pisos de madera brillante como en los estudio de baile y las paredes estaban recubiertas con una tipo esponja que me imagino que amortiguaba los sonido haciendo esta habitación a prueba de ruidos.

-mira aquí esta la letra, yo pondré la pista- dijo Alec dándole unas hojas a Jackie y el se acercaba a un equipo de sonido con grandes bocinas y ponía un disco para presionar play y el tomaba otras hojas, yo solo me senté en el piso del estudio ya que no había sillas en ese lugar y preste atención a esta canción.

**(Canción: Basshunter- I miss you)**

**(Alec)**

**I don't wanna feel the way that I do**

**I just wanna be, right here with you**

**I don't wanna see, see us apart**

**I just wanna tell you straight from my heart**

**(Jackie)**

**Hey…., I can't sleep**

**I just can't breathe**

**When your shadow is all over me**

**Don't wanna be**

**A fall in your eyes**

**And all we had was built on lies**

**I don't wanna feel the way that I do**

**I just wanna be, right here with you**

**I don't wanna see, see us apart**

**I just wanna tell you straight from my heart**

**I don't wanna feel the way that I do**

**I just wanna be right here with you**

**I don't wanna see, see us apart**

**I just wanna tell you straight from my heart**

**I miss you**

**I miss you**

**What would it take?**

**For you to see**

**To make you wanna stand**

**That I always believe**

**You and I can make it through**

**You still know I can't get over you**

**I don't wanna feel the way that I do**

**I just wanna be right here with you**

**I don't wanna see, see us apart**

**I just wanna tell you straight from my heart**

**I don't wanna feel the way that I do**

**I just wanna be, right here with you**

**I don't wanna see, see us apart**

**I just wanna tell you straight from my heart**

**I don't wanna feel the way that I do**

**I just wanna be, right here with you**

**I don't wanna see, see us apart**

**I just wanna tell you straight from my heart**

**'Cause when our love fades away**

**Listen to me, hear what I say**

**I don't wanna feel the way that I do**

**I just wanna be, right here with you**

**I don't wanna see, see us apart**

**I just wanna tell you straight from my heart**

**I don't wanna feel the way that I do**

**I just wanna be, right here with you**

**I don't wanna see, see us apart**

**I just wanna tell you straight from my heart**

**Aaaaaaaaaaa… I miss you**

**(Los dos)**

**I don't wanna feel...**

**I don't wanna feel the way that I do**

Me quede sin aliento al ver como las voces de Alec y Jackie se enlazaron de forma armoniosa y perfecta de manera que no había manera de que hubiera alguien mas para cantarla bien que ellos dos.

-Quedo muy bien entonces en ese caso quedas contratada para cantar con nosotros para cantar esta Canción y si funcionas bien con los chicos pues a lo mejor y te quedas de cantante porque a veces se me hace muy pesado el cantar y al mismo tiempo tocar la guitarra principal sabes es muy difícil y asi tu podrías ayudarnos y ya no seri solo una banda con puros chicos digamos que no hace falta el poder femenino en la banda- dijo Alec sonriendo de manera radiante desees de escuchar que ella era la cantante que les faltaba.

-si claro seria un honor para mí, solo pues si vamos a ensayar este es mi celular para que me llames para decirme donde va a ser- dijo Jackie con una sonrisa más que radiante ambos estaban felices de que sus voces funcionaran. Después de que Jackie se fuera yo me quede sentada en el piso del estudio de música, Alec acompaño a Jackie a la puerta y luego regreso a mi lado sentándose y abrazándome tan fuerte que casi me saco el aliento.

-muchísimas gracias por encontrar a la chica que necesitaba para la banda, bella, aunque hubiera preferido que fueras tu, pues tu amiga también canta muy bien- me dijo con alegría.

-par mi es un placer ayudarte- le dije con una voz monótona porque en lo que había ido con Jackie y todo eso estaba pesando en confesarle a Alec lo que sucedió anoche y contarle todo, porque me sentí fatal de mentirle a Alec y mas el de guardarle una traición como la que le hice a el.

-Alec tenemos que hablar sobre nosotros- le solté de repente con tristeza en mi voz.

-no cortaras conmigo verdad, porque yo te amo demasiado- dijo Alec con sus ojos opacos por la tristeza.

-No pero me pregunto si tu querrás dejarme a mi después de lo que te cuente, pero siempre ten en cuenta que te… amo- le dije casi sollozando, había llegando la hora de contarle a Alec todo porque era mejor que supiera la verdad a que luego se enterara y fuera peor, yo lo amaba y la verdad es que lo necesitaba mucho para soportar el intenso dolo que me causaba el alejarme de Edward, por favor dios, no me abandones ahora necesito pedirte algo; que le des a Alec la fuerza y al compresión para que no me abandone de un momento a otro, pero la verdad comprendo el que no quieras ayudarme después de tanto dolo que le eh causado a uno de tus Ángeles, o al menos yo lo considero asi, si tu lo conocieras tal vez y lo reconocieras como un ángel y te darías cuenta del gran pecado que eh cometido al lastimar a alguien asi; merecía estar en el infierno estoy dispuesta a ponerme de rodillas con tal de que la única persona que me queda no me abandoné, solo por favor dios…, cuida mucho a Alec… se cual sea el camino que el decida…

**Bien termine el Cap al fin, si se que mi nuevo seguidor **_**EmilioLT**_** a quien como habrán notado le dedique el Cap, si seguidor; esperaba con ansias este Cap por lo que me dejo en su Review si y también espero que sigas leyendo eh **_**bella scullw**_** no te eh olvidado por ser la primera chica que empezó a escribirme mi primer Review por eso tu opinión es muy importante para mi también, chicos siempre leo sus reviews, les agradezco siempre el que me pongan en su lista de autores favoritos, en sus alertas y en su lista de historias cocoritas y les agradezco que me hayan agregado a su lista de historias favoritas porque esta también es mi historia favorita dejando a un lado el hecho de que es mi historia; siempre será importante para mi porque esta como ya les eh dicho esta es mi primer historia y yo eh crecido al mismo tiempo que esta historia con cada Review que recibo de ustedes con correcciones, tomatazos, halagos y demás, y pues dejando a un lado eso les agradezco a los chicos de todos los países de este hermoso planeta llamado tierra de verdad chicos no importa de donde sean siempre son importantes sus comentarios y siempre los leo; ahora unos anuncios Felicidades a mi por mi cumpleaños atrasado, si los cumplí el 10 de enero, y ahora una larga felicitación para ustedes feliz navidad, feliz año nuevo, feliz dia de reyes a quienes lo festejen y próximo feliz dia de la candelaria, la tamaliza si que ricos son los tamales y a quienes les hayan salido el muñequito en la rosca no se hagan roscas y paguen los tamales, jajajajaja; aunque también ese dia cumpleaños mi papi felicidades aunque a veces nos enojemos siempre te querré demasiado y que vivas muchos años mas, dejen muxos reviews chicos, eh y escribiré mas a prisa para que sepan que va a pasar con Alec y bella, muajajaja, soy malvada pero seré buena con ellos si dejan reviews, na no se crean no los amenazare pero si déjenme sus opiniones para saber que les pareció mi primer lemmon; si lemmon, eeeeeeee, espero sus opiniones con ansias.**

**XoXo**

**I love u guys (chicos)**

**Krystel01**


	13. 13Despedirme de mi pecado enterno

Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer su servidora solo tratara de hacer una buena historia con esos personajes. Claro que será una historia donde todos serán humanos; Edward y Alice, bella y Emmett claro que Rosalie y Jasper son hermanos.

**13.- Despedirme de mi pecado eterno.**

**(Dedicado a ti, mi mejor amiga, Andrea, que a estado aconsejándome por teléfono formas de acomodar esta historia, díganle **_**"Gracias Andrea"**_**, muchos besos, espero que sigas leyendo).**

**Bella POV**

Bien tenia que empezar a sincerarme con Alec, justo ahora siento como si fuera la peor persona en el mundo, bueno, SOY la persona mas **EGOPODA (egoísta).**

-Bien no creo que sea tan malo lo que hayas hecho como para usar la clásica frase de "vamos a cortar" como tenemos que hablar, anda dímelo- me dijo Alec aun tratándome dulcemente.

-bien primero voy a ser directa y perdón si te hiere lo directo…; pero anoche me acosté con Edward- le dije después de soltarlo rápidamente y me solté a llorar esperando que el empezara a gritar o algo, pero me sorprendió que sentí como me rodeaba con sus brazos como si estuviera consolándome.

-bien, si…, esto lo sospechaba del maldito este, aprovecharse de ti, claro, no te preocupes yo no te abandonare- me dijo apoyando su cabeza contra mi hombro y besando la piel expuesta del cuello.

-pero Alec, no te enojaras conmigo, o algo lógico- le dije apartándolo y mirándolo sorprendida a los ojos, el solo me seguí sonriendo de forma dulce.

-claro que no, te amo mucho y solo por un error o solo una noche no te voy a perder, no me importa que los demás no entiendan algún dia esto, pero yo no quiero estar con nadie mas que tu- me dijo Alec rápidamente y tomando mis manos entre las suyas como si fueran los mas frágil que el haya tocado.

-POR DIOS, ALEC AL MENOS GRITAME, DIME LAS MALAS PALBRAS QUE MEREZCO O NO SE CASTGAME, ESTO NO ES LOGICO, TE PUSE LOS MAS GRANDES CUERNOS QUE PUEDAN EXISTIR Y CASI QUIERO QUE NO LO VEAS- le grite a Alec poniéndome de pie de un salto y las lagrimas corriendo libremente por mis mejillas.

-pues yo no me siento ni me veo ningunos cuernos- me dijo Alec levantándose del suelo y tocándose la cabeza palpándose para ver si tenía algo.

-BASTA ALEC HABLO EN SERIO- le dije molesta pero al poco tiempo sin querer me solté a reír como loca.

-Yo también, mira no tengo nada, y la verdad no me voy a ir de tu lado a menos que tu lo pidas- me dijo mientras me tomaba por la cintura para acercarme mas a su cuerpo y me beso fieramente acallando mis replicas.

-debes de creer que estoy totalmente loca y aparte soy una total perra, no, lo soy- le dije después de rodear su cuello con ambos brazos para apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Basta no digas eso y pues lo de loca eso ya lo sabia incluso antes de pedirte que fueras mi novia y lo otro pues no eres ninguna clase de animal solo te jugaron una mala pasada tus hormonas- me dijo dulcemente mientras deslizaba sus manos por mi cintura.

-esa es la peor excusa que eh oído, es como decir que esto me sucedió porque era humana- le dije mientras me reía suavemente.

-pues, claro que si, el ser humano esta hecho de tal manera que sea imperfecto- dijo Alec con una sonrisa.

-hay si, que linda excusa, de verdad, lo siento, Alec, yo también te amo, se que es horrible la manera en la que demuestro que te amo y que te necesito demasiado- le dije mientras lo tomaba de la mano para regresar a la sala para poder aclarar mejor este asunto, pero la verdad no se sonaba demasiado cínico que quiera hablar con mi novio sobre como me acosté con otro tan tranquilamente.

-bien y que sucedió exactamente anoche- me dijo Alec seriamente mientras se sentaba en el sillón de dos plazas.

-pues fui con Alice me llevo a su casa y pues primero me abrazo Rosalie, que la verdad la extrañe mucho y luego vi a su hermano Jasper que puse ya lo había visto pero aun asi me alegro mucho verlo de nuevo, pero casi me abalance sobre Emmett cuando lo vi porque, dios, si que extrañaba a ese hermano que tengo y sus locuras, aunque obvio, como Edward es hermano de alice, pues de un momento a otro iba a tener que verlo de nuevo pero antes conocí a una chica que se llamaba Rebecca que después supe que ella era la … novia de Edward y pues claro que me dolió pero sabia que eso pasaría seria estupido que pensara que el seguiría esperándome y amándome, no, y sin embargo luego de que el se me acercará y me abrazar como si nunca hubiera habido ningún problema entre nosotros, como si los demás no importaran ni siquiera el hecho de que su novia estuviera ahí, pero ese era solo otro pensamiento egoísta el seguir con la sentimiento de propiedad sobre el, y pues para resumir todo sucedió cuando fuimos a una fiesta de una amiga de alice ahí la novia de Edward en algún momento se fue de la fiesta no se porque, el caso es que yo pues no tenia animo de bailar y me quede sentada en la mesa pero pues estaba triste de tener que estar aquí y el que tal vez le trajera malos recuerdos a Edward y ya me iba a ir cuando vi como Edward se acerco y me invito a bailar y durante el baile y todo eso pues, como que se encendió una llama o algo asi porque su contacto ardía, de repente entre uno de sus besos me recordaron en donde estaba y en que situación estaba pero el no me hizo caso y salimos afuera pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el repentinamente me beso y la verdad yo me deje llevar y pues ya sabrás lo que siguió a ese asunto, nos fuimos a su apartamento y…- le termine de decir algo inconcluso mi relato, cuando al fin levante la mirada del suelo, porque durante mi relato baje la mirada; pude ver como el rostro de Alec se mezclaban los sentimientos de enojo y culpabilidad, por dios este hombre es extraño, ¿Por qué sentirá culpabilidad?, el no hizo nada, o si?.

-pues si, no queda nada mas que decir, al menos me tuviste la confianza de contármelo todo, eso prueba que me amas, aunque se que no tanto como el, solo espero algún dia que me llegues a amar de algún modo, eso es lo único a lo que puedo aspirar, no- me dijo después de que me sonriera radiantemente, porque este hombre siempre sonríe sea la situación que sea, eso es bueno supongo, eso ver la vida siempre con una buena cara, una razón para vivir, supongo que eso es lo que me falta. Una razón.

- y yo aun no comprendo porque dices que no tienes a nada mas que aspirar si te puedes deshacer de mi no, y buscar a una chica linda que te merezca y no te haga lo mismo que yo- le dije al acercarme a el para sentarme a un lado de el y pasar mi mano por su mejilla de la cual corría una casi invisible lagrima, me sentía verdaderamente horrible por hacer que Alec llorara.

-Eso es a lo que yo aspiro, porque tu eres la chica linda que me gusta y me encanta y claro que me mereces- dijo Alec después de tomar mis manos que estaban recorriendo su cara quitando las lagrimas que corrían por ella, claro que no me esperaba que todavía me besara dulcemente para luego empezar a tornarse mas pasional, el me recostó sobre el sillón y ponerse en cuatro patas sobre mi pero la verdad solo tenia ojos para el, el beso era reclamante y posesivo, sus manos recorriendo mi pantalón para al llegar a mis caderas, rozar la piel que quedaba expuesta de mi vientre donde sus manos se metieron debajo de mi blusa y sus manos buscaba codiciosas mi sostén, cuando llegué a sentir como sus dedos rozaban el encaje del sostén me sobresalte, no es que fuera la primera vez que Alec me tocara asi, pero ahora el sentimiento era diferente como de reclamación; sus manos siguieron su camino hacia mi espalada para que sus dedos desabrocharan el sostén, yo solo pude soltar un bufido.

-que, no es la primera vez que te toco no, y claro que yo también se que te hace suspirar- dijo mientras sus manos empezaron a rozar la curva que se hacia debajo de mis pechos, donde solté un suspiro.

-basta, alec, aquí no- le dije al sentir que íbamos a llegar a algo mas si seguíamos asi.

-que, que tal vez no estoy tocando el sito correcto- dijo sonriendo y sus dedos rozaron mis pezones erectos por las sensaciones de sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo.

-dios…, si…, vamos al cuarto- le dije mientras tomaba el control para empujarlo contra el sillón y ponerme a horcajadas en sus caderas.

- a sus ordenes, mi princesa- dijo Alec mientras me tomaba del trasero y yo rodeé sus caderas con las piernas, sentí como me ponía en la cama pero justo antes de que algo mas pasara escuche el sonido de la Canción de **Ne-Yo, Beautiful Monster **lo que me indicaba que era Sophie, demonios, tenia que contestar.

-ya Alec, tengo que contestar, es tu hermana- le dije tratando de ponerme de pie pero el me mantenía contra la cama.

-Razón de más para no contestar- me dijo mientras sus labios recorrían mi cuello.

-ya anda, quitate- le dije mientras metía mi mano dentro del bolsillo del pantalón para buscar el celular.

-Hola, Sophie, ¿como estas?- le dije mientras me acomodaba la blusa.

-bien solo te hablaba para preguntarte, sobre tu fiesta con los Cullen, ¿estuvo bien?- me dijo Sophie alegremente.

-si muy bien, luego nos vemos para año nuevo, si- le dije alegremente mientras veía a Alec mirarme intensamente para que luego se pusiera de pie y se empezó a quitar la camiseta y bailándome, no podía creerlo me estaba haciendo un Striptesse, muy sexy por cierto y la verdad estaba teniendo problemas para sostener el celular contra mi oído.

-si, claro nos vemos, luego, Ah y dile a Alec que luego venga y me baile a mi para que me mueva ese lindo y redondo trasero que tiene- yo solo me solté a reír y Alec se sentó en la cama meneando la cabeza.

-lo escuche, eh, Sophie- le gritó desde donde estaba.

-eso es lo que queria, lindo hermanito- dijo riendo antes de colgar.

-y si seguimos con lo nuestro- me dijo Alec mirándome traviesamente.

-Nop- le dije mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

-Ah y bella recuerdas cuando dijiste que te castigara- me dijo suavemente Alec.

-si, ¿por?- le dije mientras recordaba mi ataque de histeria.

-pues creo que si te castigare- me dijo mientras me sonreía de una manera muy sospechosa.

-ah y se puede saber que será- le dije siguiéndole la onda.

-pus quiero verte bailar sexy, ya se, complacerás mi fantasía de **voyeur (persona que obtiene placer al contemplar escenas eróticas) **y me gustaría que bailaras como **Britney Spears** en el video de **I`m a slave for you**, es muy sexy y la verdad sueño con verte asi- dijo con cara de pervertido Alec.

-pero… amor, sabes que te quiero mucho, verdad- dije haciendo mis mejores ojos de perrito triste que tanto le funcionaba a alice.

-No te tiene que gustar es un castigo, claro muy satisfactorio para mi, ya que lo hechos de anoche no creo que te dejaran con ganas ahora me toca a mi- dijo Alec sentándose a mi lado y me abrazo estrechamente contra su desnudo y bien formado torso, si yo sabia lo que estaba haciendo tentándome.

-NO, ahora no, y si me disculpas me iré a la sala par investigar ese video del cual hablas para cumplir mi castigo, mi señor- le dije retirándome y me abroche el sostén suelto por Alec. Después de ingresar a Youtube y buscar el santo video me quede boquiabierta el ver lo que iba a tener que bailar.

-Ah, princesa y tienes que bailarlo con el mismo vestuario y los mismos pasos que salen ahí- me dijo Alec al pasar a mi lado, demonios, no sabia ni como bailar un vals menos esto; tenia que pedirle ayuda a alguien, pero ¿a quien?, creo que se a quien.

-oyes Alec, tu crees que Sophie pueda venir necesito hablar con ella- le dije mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda ya que el estaba cocinando.

-si claro, lo único malo es que es como un torbellino, porque cuando viene acaba con toda mi comida por eso casi no la invito- me dijo tomando su móvil de su pantalón y marco un numero.

-Hey Sophie podrías venir- dijo Alec como en tono secreto. Por lo que el le contesto ella nos iba a honrar con su presencia.-lamentablemente viene en menos de 20 minutos, anda será mejor que comas algo porque te aseguro que Sophie nada mas huele algo de comida y limpia el lugar de un posible alimento- dijo Alec mientras se sentaba en el sillón y ponía la televisión.

Justo como el dijo ella tardo exactamente 20 minutos en llegar.

-hola gente, tu largo, haber que haces, presiento que lo que vamos a hacer bella y yo no requiere de tu presencia aquí, anda largo, va haber que puso la marrana- le dijo Sophie mientras le lanzo las llaves del auto y empujó a Alec fuera del departamento.

-Wow, no crees que es un poco cruel sacarlo de su propio apartamento- le dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón.

-no, que va, el ansiaba ir con sus amigos, también están aquí en New York, asi que no se va ha aburrir- dijo Sophie mientras se tocaba su rubio cabello arreglándolo.

-a entonces esta bien, mira lo que te queria pedir es si me podrías ayudar con un baile para tu hermano- le dije con las mejillas totalmente rojas, pero como no como le pides consejos a tu cuñada sobre como bailarle a tu novio.

-Ah, son unos traviesos, te refieres a el baile sexy, haber si adivino el baile te lo puso Alec, no- me dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-si, como un castigo por… un asunto- le dije nerviosamente.

-a si, creo que sospecho de que asunto se trata pero bueno, muéstrame que canción vas a bailar- me dijo poniéndose enfrente de la computadora de Alec, después de decirle el nombre y que viera los pasos, ella asintió.

-si claro, si a el le encanta Britney Spears, bien vamos a ensayar en el cuarto de música tengo esa canción en mi Celular, anda- me dijo mientras casi me empujaba dentro de la habitación ella se acerco al equipo de música y conecto su celular. Aquí empezaba mi castigo, por portarme mal, y mas mal se puso el asunto al ver como tenia que moverme, pero pronto agarre el ritmo, al parecer no iba a ser tan difícil.

-estas bien en general solo practica, yo te ayudare con el asunto de la ropa y el peinado, y será mejor que no apuremos porque tu castigo se cumpliera el 27 de diciembre en nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños donde el cantara también con su grupo, nos vemos- dijo Sophie huyendo del lugar antes de que yo soltara el grito.

-QUE, EN MENOS DE DOS DIAS, ¡ALEC!- grite mientras gritaba contra un cojin del sillón, este si iba a ser un castigo.

**Edward POV**

Al despertar de la mejor noche que había tenido jamás, la verdad no se que esperaba, si sentir aun como mis brazos rodeaban la fina, desnuda y suave cintura de bella o el que ella me despertara con un beso, si claro, en mis sueños mas guajiros eso se haría realidad; ya que mi princesa se empeñaba en negar que ella en realidad me amaba y se iba con otro tratando de distraerse de ese sentimiento tan fuerte que los dos sentíamos y que en realidad teníamos, algo que casi nadie conoce: el amor verdadero. Solo que lo que soñé anoche si fue el mas bello sueño después de estar junto con bella sentí como si estuviera en el cielo porque sentí como una presencia angelical se me acercaba y entonces vi que se trataba de bella para que luego ella me besara suavemente con esos labios rozados y rellenos que solo ella poseía y que nunca olvidaría después de besarla por primera vez, sus rocé fue lo que siempre desee; entonces ella se aparto de mi mirándome con gesto de tristeza y suplica como si me pidiera perdón por algo aunque la verdad no sabia de que, ella es totalmente perfecta, después ella volvió a acercarse para esta vez besarme en la frente con gesto protector y de despedida para luego marcharse solo mirando una sola vez atrás antes de seguir su camino entre las nubes que formaba el cielo de mi sueño, para despertar después de unos minutos en mi cama, claro, solo sin bella a mi lado y con los rayos de sol que se colaban entre las cortinas, dándome de lleno en la cara; me senté buscando huellas de la presencia de Bella pero nada, inmediatamente me puse los pantalones que estaban tirados en el piso, empecé a buscar a bella aunque en mi interior sabia que ella había sido concienzuda y se había ido sin despedirse de mi y claro que yo sabia la razón tanto como ella, porque la verdad es que si ella me dijera que se iba yo no la hubiera dejado ir sin antes buscar mil maneras para convencerla de que se quedara conmigo, aunque dentro de mi clamaba por llorar como nunca por haber tenido a Bella conmigo y dejarla ir otra vez, esto estaba empezando a cansarme la verdad, no es que por eso dejara de amarla pero hablo del proceso de la cruel estocada que recibía mi corazón cada vez que ella me dejaba y no es que fueran muchas las veces que me ha hecho eso con esta vez van dos veces pero tal vez me refería al doloroso proceso que requería el curar el hoyo que bella dejaba en mi corazón cuando ella se apartaba de mi para el colmo de males irse con otro hombre, demonios si que a mi me encantaba el masoquismo sino hace mucho que hubiera mandado al demonio a Bella con sus malditos y encantadores ojos con los que siempre que me miraba me dominaba y me hacia cometer cualquier pendejada que ella me pidiera ya fuera una completa locura como la de acostarnos sin importar siquiera si ambos ya teníamos pareja la verdad es que nos valió un carajo con tal de satisfacer los placeres de la vida como el de disfrutar por una noche del delicioso y tentador cuerpo de Bella, del cual había grabado en mi memoria cada centímetro de su bello cuerpo y su cara la memoricé mientras ella se contorsionaba de placer para, claro, hacer mas dolorosa mi vida sin ella. Después de despertar de mi ensoñación, me atreví a mirar por los ventanales de mi habitación hacia el hermoso amanecer que me recordaba el inicio de mi vida masoquista al lado de una chica a la cual amo pero no tanto como Bella, a veces me preguntaba si en realidad estaba junto con Rebecca por la misma razón que bella con el tal Alec, por dolor y olvidar estos sentimientos, o tal vez solo por agradecimiento hacia Rebecca por literalmente haberme salvado de mi depresión. Mire hacia abajo mirando las personas que recorrían las calles de New York desesperados por llegar a sus destinos, aquí la vida nunca es lenta siempre es rápida y te tienes que adaptar a este ritmo sino la selva de asfalto te devoraba; vi un auto increíble, un Ford Mustang Cobra de un reluciente color negro, me preguntaba quien lo estaría manejando hasta que vi que una hermosa chica se acercaba al auto para subirse en el, no sin antes mirar hacia mi dirección, hasta ese entonces reconocí que era Bella escapando de mi de nuevo, la reconocí por su reluciente cabello caoba y sus ojos que me hacían sentir del mismo modo que siempre recordaba; entonces recordé que ella tenia novio y que tal vez era el quien la había venido a recoger, será que el sabrá las razones de porque bella había pasado la noche aquí o siquiera con quien la había pasado…, solo me retire de la ventana cuando escuche el timbre de mi celular que me indicaba que era Rebecca, me acerque a la mesita de noche donde estaba descansando mi celular.

-Hola, amor- le dije lo más feliz que pude simular, claro que ella lo noto pero una cosa que adoraba de ella era que nunca preguntaba por cosas hasta que yo no quisiera contarle.

-Hola, chico sexy; como te fue en la fiesta después de que yo me fuera- me contesto Rebecca muy alegre.

-bien, supongo aunque nada del otro mundo- le conteste_si solo después de esa fiesta se puso bueno el momento con otra chica._

-OK, supongo que no eres del tipo fiestero a lo mejor por eso te fuiste temprano no, porque alice me dijo que te fuiste antes, supuse que también ya te habías cansado- me contesto Rebecca intrigada, _si claro pero me canse después de ciertas actividades nocturnas con bella, no por la fiesta._

-si la verdad no me llaman la atención las fiestas, por eso no le vi motivo el quedarme mas tiempo y a ti como te fue la cena con tu familia- le pregunte lo mas amable posible.

-pues bien, le verdad me sorprendió cuando Leslie me llamo para decirme que habían venido, supongo que el tío Ronald los regaño por no pasar las fiestas con nosotras, porque solo a el le hacen caso- me contesto con fastidio en la voz la verdad la comprendía porque sus padres no veían a Leslie y a ella como un mero tramite que requiere de dinero para sobrevivir, en todo este tiempo que llevamos Rebecca y yo de novios nunca eh conocido a sus padres, creo que solo los escuche por el teléfono mientras Rebecca los ponía en altavoz para presentarme con sus padres por teléfono, la única manera de acceder a ellos.

-pues bien por ti, supongo que el rayo de luz que ilumino a tus padres tiene nombre no, tu tío tal vez veía lo mismo que yo, no era justo que ustedes pasaran las fiesta solas como si no tuvieran padres- le dije con voz monótona.

-supongo, bueno y tal vez podría ir a tu departamento, te extraño- me dijo con voz tierna, esta chica era increíble pero nada como Bella, pero supongo que si no puedo tener a Bella supongo que por algo el destino puso a Rebecca en mi vida.

-si, claro asi poder hablar contigo sobre algo- le dije con voz seria.

-pues si, llego en 15 minutos, ah… si, algo mas, te amo, nunca lo olvides- me dijo antes de colgar y dejarme sin palabras. Después de que acomodara un poco, no tardo en llegar Rebecca, hermosa como siempre con un suéter rojo que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y unos pantalones que se ajustaban a sus hermosas piernas logrando distraerme de mi confesión, porque claro, iba a decirle a mi novia que la razón por la que me fui temprano fue por pasar la noche con otra chica.

-hola, amor- dijo Rebecca pasando y besándome en la boca tiernamente y yo solo le correspondí.

-ven te tengo que decir algo que tal vez te moleste y mucho solo espero que me des tiempo de explicarte, por favor- le dije mientras enlazaba mi mano con la suya para sentarnos en el sillón.

-si, claro escuchare todo lo que tengas que decir- me dijo Rebecca mirándome seriamente y quitando por primera vez esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro.

-por favor, perdóname, se que lo que hice esta muy mal, pero pues la verdad es que anoche me fui temprano de la fiesta porque pase la noche con bella- le solté rápidamente después de tomar aire para relajarme.

-Oh, Wow,….la verdad… assh esperaba esto de esa… de esa mujer, pero es que ella aprovecho el que yo te dejar solo para irse contigo- me dijo Rebecca pero mas enfadad con bella que conmigo.

-pero, Rebecca lo que hicimos bella y yo no sucedió solo porque bella quiso, si no, porque yo tampoco me opuse aun sabiendo que te lastimaría, de verdad lo siento tanto, comprendería si me ves como un monstruo por hacerte eso a ti- le dije bajando mi mirada al piso tratando de controlar las lagrimas que empezaban a salir, pero mas que nada, eran lagrimas de coraje conmigo por lastimar no solo a Rebecca sino a mi mismo en el proceso, eso era de un ser despreciable, la verdad me merecía ir al infiero por lastimar a Rebecca.

-si, pero ella también te busco y al hacer eso ella te sigue lastimando, y eso me hace odiarla mas, y pues como se dice lo hecho esta hecho no se puede cambiar el pasado y por favor… no llores mi amor- me dijo mientras su suave mano se deslizaba por mi mejilla y secándome las lagrimas que corrían por ellas- yo no te dejaría solo por eso, entiende la connotación de la palabra amor, porque la verdad te amo demasiado y no te dejare a menos que tu quieras que terminemos- me dijo mientras me besaba suavemente tratando de darme entender todos los sentimientos que no se pueden expresar con palabras por medio de un tierno beso.

-pues la verdad, yo no te quiero dejar porque… también te amo- le dije tomándola de la cintura para acercarla mas a mi y besarla con fiereza.

-si claro, se que lo que hiciste porque amas intensamente a bella y no lo pudiste evitar, lo entiendo, solo espero que algún dia me llegues a amar de un modo cercano a ese, aunque solo sea un poco, porque se que me amas, pero no tanto como a bella eso lo supe desde el principio de nuestra relación- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-y aun asi me aceptaste, Y a todo esto como sabes tanto de mi- le dije con curiosidad, porque la verdad me entretenía la forma de pensar de esta chica porque nunca decía lo que esperaba que dijera, pero eso era increíble porque me vivía sorprendiendo, eso me indicaba que mi vida con ella nunca seria aburrida.

-pues por el simple hecho de que soy chica todas tenemos un sexto sentido pero no como el de la peli sino mas bien para saber lo que los chicos no pueden decir con palabras mas sin embargo con los hechos entendemos todo lo que ellos no pueden decir, como el simple hecho de decir… te amo- me dijo mientras me seguía sonriendo dulcemente.

-y porque siempre me sonríes de ese modo incluso antes de que fuéramos novios siempre me sonreías de esa manera, tan linda incluso aunque no me la mereciera por ser un amargado con la vida- le dije con voz seria porque la verdad me interesaba la respuesta.

-pues si te soy sincera es porque espero que de alguno modo quiero que sonrías asi, que seas feliz con todo lo que tienes y que aprecies lo que no puedes tener como tu amiga bella, se que la quieres mucho por eso aprecia cada momento que vivas con ella y no te arrepientas de esos momentos, porque esos construyen tu forma de ser y tu vida completa, incluso si tienes miedo a herirme no te preocupes siempre seguiré culpando a bella, no es cierto es broma pero ya sabes lo que quiero decir- me dijo mientras me besaba con dulzura como me encantaba eso de ella, siempre trataba de solucionar los problemas que tuviéramos y en vez de terminar con palabras dulce o solo con un abrazo ella siempre me besaba de esa manera que me enloquecía.

- si creo que en alguno modo siempre me entendiste de un modo distinto que ni mi familia lo hacia y eso es decir mucho porque ni siquiera alice entendía lo que queria decir- le dije con una sonrisa esta ves sincera.

-si, lo se soy extraña, tal vez esta vez quieras ir a una fiesta conmigo es de una amiga que va a cumplir años pronto y me invito, vamos- me dijo con sus hermosos ojos azules reluciendo de felicidad.

-pues si, pero te prometo que esta vez no me iré con otra me quedare contigo, te amo- le dije besándola con pasión.

**Bella POV**

El dia de mi castigo llego y demasiado pronto pienso yo.

-buenos días amor, lista para mi espectáculo- me dijo Alec mientras me abrazaba, ya que los dos estábamos acostados en su habitación últimamente me eh estado durmiendo con el.

-sabes que no, pero lo haré por ti- le dije sonriendo y besándolo suavemente.

-y obvio que Sophie vendrá temprano para arreglarte y no se que mas tenga planeado esa mujer, me da miedo el imaginármelo- dijo mientras fingía escalofríos.

Mientras terminaba de desayunar vino la hermana de Alec.

-hola hermanito, no me vas a felicitar- dijo Sophie sonriente mientras entraba con varias bolsas en los brazos.

-si, claro, felicidades, ya eres niña grande Sophie ye tienes 21 años, voy a llorar- dijo Alec mientras abrazaba a su hermana fuertemente.

-ya no te comportes como anciano y suéltame porque me asfixias aparte arruinaras el vestuario de bella, y no metiche no te dejare ver nada hasta que sea hora, anda tu también tienes que irte pronto porque tienes que ensayar con tu banda, anda largate, ¡YA!- le dijo Sophie casi lo volvió a sacar de su apartamento.

-porque le sigues haciendo eso- le dije sonriendo antes sus actos.

-porque si yo no lo hago quien mas lo hará, aparte ya iba tarde como quiera- me dijo mientras sonreía.

-bien supongo que lo apuraste, bien, y que tengo que usar- le dije casi rogando porque no fuera tan malo.

-ven vamos a la habitación de Alec para enseñártelo- me dijo mientras tomaba las bolsas para llevarlas a la habitación y empezó a sacar diminutas piezas de tela sobre la cama.

-que es eso- le dije tomando lo que parecía un solo sostén, pero como con tela colgando a los lados como si fueran velos.

-ha, pues es tu vestuario- dijo sin mas, pero si esto no era casi nada encima de mi cuerpo.

-por dios Sophie, casi no deja nada a la imaginación- le dije tomando unos pantalones de mezclilla negra de tiro bajo y que digo bajo bajísimo.

-si deja, bueno casi no pero es muy sexy y ese es el punto, que hagas que muchos tengan fantasías sexuales contigo, presiento que esta noche abra muchos tocándose a si mismos por lo que tu harás- dijo mientras seguía sacando cosas de las bolsas.

-Pero si se supone que voy a bailar con esto, y por favor no me ayudes en decirme todo lo que sucederá después de esto, si- le dije con un dejo de desesperación porque en ese caso en cualquier momento se me iba a ver algo con esto.

-no te preocupes tiene su truco el que la ropa diminuta no se corra, no te preocupes- me dijo calmadamente.

Después de casi tres torturosas horas de tratamiento de belleza entre extensiones, rizadoras, maquillaje, peinado, etc. termine irreconocible, cuando me mire en el espejo del baño, vi que mi pelo se veía muy bien, tenia ondulaciones gracias a las habilidades de Sophie y me había puesto unas extensiones de un color rubio oscuro de tal manera que destacaban pero se entremezclaban con mi pelo de tal manera que se veía increíble y sexy, mi maquillaje era con ojos ahumados en colores rosas con espesas pestañas, me ayudo Sophie poniéndome pestañas postizas y también me puso un collar hermoso.

-gracias Sophie, quedo increíble, anda te ayudare a terminar de arreglarte, solo dime como y seguiré instrucciones- le dije alegremente, después de media ella quedo perfecta y se puso un hermoso vestido corto morado con la falda un poco esponjada y en el corsé tenia un broche en forma de flor, también tenia un escote en V muy sexy para rematar el look se puso unos zapatos altos plateados de tiras muy lindos.

-te ves hermosa- le dije mientras me ponía un vestido corto en tonalidades verdes, después de ponerme el conjunto de ropa interior especial negro para esa noche ya que iba a usar el vestuario y mi vestido era sttraple por lo que tenia que usar un sostén sin tirantes y de tiro bajo, aparte de una muy sexy tanga para poder usar un pantalón de tiro tan bajo como el que usaría en mi baile.

-si, muchas gracias, anda tenemos que irnos ya casi es hora- me dijo mientras cerraba el departamento y salíamos con nuestros bolsos y mi mochila con el cambio de ropa que usaría.

-pero si faltan casi dos horas Sophie, porque tan apurada- le dije mientras subíamos a toda prisa al auto de Sophie.

-porque como va a haber mucha gente en la fiesta pues necesitamos estar ahí para revisar detalles como banquete, música, servicio, etc. y en todo eso no podríamos venir a recogerte después por eso vienes conmigo- m dijo mientras se estacionaba frente una gran discoteca que haba reservado para ser un salón de fiesta, no se cuanto dinero se vio involucrado pero obvio que mucho.

Me entretenía viendo ensayar a Alec, y es que se veía tan sexy cantando y tocando con su guitarra, todo en el es sexy. De ves en cuando me volteaba a ver y me guiñaba el ojo mientras yo estaba sentada en una de las mesas principales de las chicas. Y como dijo Sophie al cabo de 1 hora y media ya casi estaba todo el salón lleno, a lo lejos pude ver a Jean sabia que ella cumplía años también hoy pero andaba bastante distraída por lo que la felicitaría después, pero no se si me pareció ver un reflejo cobrizo en le cabello de alguien y me asusto porque Edward no podía estar en la misma fiesta y hoy.

Se me acerco Sophie sonriente.

-espero que goces del espectáculo- me dijo casi brincando de felicidad en la silla al lado mío.

-porque- le dije con curiosidad.

-pues porque la banda de Alec abrirá el baile asi que obvio que la Canción va dedicada a ti- me dijo mientras seguía sonriendo.

Antes de que reclamara se empezó a escuchar como una batería sonaba como practica.

-hola chicos nosotros somos Alelulian y esta canción esta dedicada a mis chicas especiales, mis hermosas hermanas Sophie y Jean pero claro también para mi preciosa novia Bella- dijo Alec a través del micrófono causando que yo me sonrojara.

**(Chino y Nacho- mi niña bonita)**

_**claro la modifiqué un poco por la historia como los nombres pero lo demás es igual**_

**Richi Peña**

_**Alec y Gabo**_

**(Alec)**

**Esta canción nació de un pensamiento**

**(Gabo)**

**Es Así**

**(Alec)**

**Y yo solo pienso en ti**

**Mi niña bonita**

**(Gabo)**

**Mi amor**

**(Alec)**

**Oyee**

**Tú reconoces un High cuando lo oyes**

**Lo que siento por ti**

**Es ternura y pasión**

**Tú me has hecho sentir**

**Que hay en mi corazón**

**Tanto amoor**

**Tanto amoor**

**(Gabo)**

**Yo nací para ti**

**Y tú también para mí**

**Y ahora sé que morir es tratar de vivir**

**Sin tu amoor**

**Sin tu amoor**

**(Alec)**

**Mi niña bonita mi dulce princesa**

**Me siento en las nubes cuando tú me besas**

**Y siento que vuelo más alto que el cielo**

**Si tengo de cerca el olor de tú pelo**

**(Gabo)**

**Mi niña bonita brillante lucero**

**Te queda pequeña la frase Te Quiero**

**Por eso mis labios te dicen te amo**

**Cuando estamos juntos más nos enamoramos**

**(Los dos)**

**Aquí hay amoor**

**Aquí hay amoor**

**Aquí hay amoor amor**

**Aquí hay amoor amor**

**Aquí hay hay hay hay hay hay amor**

**(Los dos)**

**Este amor que como espuma sube**

**Que cuando te tomo de la mano por el parque**

**Camino en las nubes**

**Parece mentira que ya no recuerdo nada**

**Cuando solo estuve**

**Nada se podrá comparar**

**Con algo tan especial**

**Nada se compara con lo nuestro mi vida**

**Le agradezco al tiempo**

**Que me ha demostrado que las cosas buenas llegan**

**En cualquier momento**

**Yo no imaginaba que conocería**

**Algún día este sentimiento**

**Un amor puro y natural**

**Digno de admirar**

**(Digno de admirar princesa)**

**(Alec)**

**Un amor de fantasía, lleno de romance y alegría**

**De bello detalle cada día**

**Nena quién lo diría**

**Que de ti yo me enamoraría**

**Y que sin tu amor no viviría**

**Como sabia que esto pasaría**

**Que ibas a ser mía**

**Y que yo querría**

**Amarte por siempre mi niña bonita**

**Mi niña bonita mi dulce princesa**

**Me siento en las nubes cuando tú me besas**

**Y siento que vuelo más alto que el cielo**

**Si tengo de cerca el olor de tú pelo**

**(Gabo)**

**Mi niña bonita brillante lucero**

**Te queda pequeña la frase Te Quiero**

**Por eso mis labios te dicen te amo**

**Cuando estamos juntos más nos enamoramos**

**(Los dos)**

**Aquí hay amoor**

**(Mi niña bonita)**

**Aquí hay amoor**

**(Mi niña bonita)**

**Aquí hay amoor amor**

**Aquí hay amoor amor**

**Aquí hay hay hay hay hay hay amor**

**(Gabo)**

**Desde este momento no podrás sacarte esta canción de tú cabeza**

_**Alec Y Gabo**_

**Mi Niña Bonita**

**Richi Peña**

**Tú y únicamente tú**

**Mi Niñaa Boniiitaa!**

**Más nah**

**Es todo un Hit mundial **

-Muchas gracias por sus aplausos y su apoyo, te amo bella- dijo Alec por el micrófono, yo mientras seguí tratando de llorar para no arruinarme el maquillaje, por lo que decid acercarme a bastidores donde estaba Alec dejando la guitarra en su soporte cuando la abrasé por detrás.

-estuvo hermosa la Canción y yo también te amo, mucho- le dije mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, pero fruncí las cejas cuando sentí como un brazo me estiraba al lado contrario tratando de sepárame de Alec a lo que yo me aferre mas.

-Bella, debes irte a cambiar ya casi es tu turno, Muevete, ALEC, s-u-e-l-t-a-l-a, anda Bella- me gritaba Sophie jalándome para separarme de Alec a lo que solo suspire y le dedique una sonrisa de avergonzada a Alec a lo que el me contesto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Anda ve bella que estaré en primera fila disfrutando el espectáculo- me dijo Alec mientras se ponía una chaqueta de cuero negro que se ajustaba a su bien formado torso causándome un ligero babeo a lo que Sophie me jaloneo para despertarme.

-Eiit, bella anda en el vestuario están tus cosas- me dijo mientras literalmente me arrastraba dentro del vestuario, ella me vestía a prisa y yo seguía en mi mundo, lo que me desespero fue cuando sentí como si alguien me rociara con agua.

-OYES, QUE ONDA CONTIGO- le dije a quien quiera que me hubiera mojado, a lo que vi que Sophie solo sonreía con las manos apoyadas en la cintura.

-que como en el video, Brit sale con un sexy sudor tu no sudaras, solo que este spray es especial para figurar un sudor es como un ligero brillo como el de Megan Fox en Transformers al agacharse para reparar el auto, eso es sexy y asi te veras tu- me dijo mientras me rociaba la espalda a lo que solo salte por lo frió del susodicho spray antes de reclamar me vi en el espejo del vestuario a lo que casi se me desencajo la mandíbula porque la verdad si se parecía a la ropa que sale en el video, mientras giraba frente al espejo para verme de todos los ángulos y la verdad no me parecía, era otra chica.

-gracias Sophie no debiste andarte preocupando por mi en tu fiesta- le dije sonrojándome.

-no, es molestia, eres mi hermanita ahora, y todo por grabar tu actuación y Jean tomara fotos de la cara de pervertido que ponga Alec para luego poner su foto en un anuncio de "Se busca es extremadamente pervertido" y subirlo a Facebook seria genial no- me dijo sonriendo ante su maquiavélico plan.

-pero…- antes de que terminara de hablar Sophie ya me estaba empujando al centro de la pista, pero yo trabe los tacones altos que traía para mirar a Sophie.

-es que tengo demasiado miedo, no se si poder hacerlo yo sola- le dije casi llorando frente a Sophie, ella solo me miro enternecida.

-y tu crees que te dejaría enfrentar esto tu sola, claro que no, ellos serán tus acompañantes o bailarines de soporte mientras bailas - me mostró un grupo de 4 muchachas que iban con mucha menos ropa que yo y sin embargo lucían radiantes y felices con sus micro faldas o sus pequeñísimos shorts porque yo no podía ser asi de confiada y 4 muchachos ni se diga, todos sexys hasta lo imposible con sus marcados abdominales luciéndolos orgullosos sin camisa y solo usando unos raídos pantalones de mezclilla que los hacia verse demasiado candentes y con unas cara que cualquier modelo desearía, y claro, un cabello de envidia para cualquier cantantes masculino. Todos ellos voltearon a verme con unas radiantes sonrisas dándome confianza.

-hola, bella; no te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos a que luzca excelente- me dijo una chica con cabello rubio y unos pequeños shorts de mezclilla.

-muchas gracias, bien a bailar- les dije con confianza ahora que sabia que no harías esto sola.- ha y gracias, muchas gracias Sophie, feliz cumple- le dije con una sonrisa antes de salir a la pista con las luces apagadas solo un pequeño reflector detrás de nosotros causando un poco de misterio, nos acomodamos.

**(Britney Spears- I'm Slave for You)**

**Spoken:**

**I know I may be young**

**But, I've got feelings too**

**And I need to do**

**What I feel like doing'**

**So Let Me go**

**And just listen**

**Si****ng:**

**All you people look at me like I'm a little girl**

**Well did you ever think it be ok for me to step into this world**

**Always saying little girl don't step into the club**

**Well I'm just trying to find out**

**Why cuz dancing's what I love (yeah)**

**Get it Get it (x6****)**

**(Do you like it?)**

**(This feels good) [Panting]**

**I know I may come off quiet,**

**May come off shy**

**But I feel like talking,**

**Feel**** like dancing when I see this guy**

**What's practical?**

**What's**** logical what the hell who cares?**

**All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there**

**Chorus:**

**I'm a sla****ve for you**

**I cannot hold it**

**I cannot control it**

**I'm a sla****ve for you**

**I won't deny it,**

**I'm not trying to hide it**

**Bridge:**

**Baby, don't you wanna dance up on me**

**(I just want to dance to you)**

**To**** another time and place**

**Oh Baby, Don't you wanna dance up on me**

**(Are you ready),**

**Leaving**** behind my name and age**

**(Let's Go)**

**(Like that)**

**(You like it)**

**(Yeah)**

**(Now watch me)**

**Get it Get it (x6****)**

**(Do you like it?)**

**(This feels good) [Panting]**

Empezé a acercarme a Alec para casi sentarme en su regazo y cantarle en el oído moviéndome muy sexy contra su pecho.

**I really wanna dance**

**Tonight**** with you**

**(I just can't help myself)**

**I really wanna do**

**What**** u wants me to?**

**(I just feel I let myself go)**

**I really wanna dance**

**Tonight**** with you**

**(I wanna see you)**

**I really wanna do**

**What**** u wants me to?**

**Baby, don't you wanna dance up on me**

**(I**** just want to dance next to you),**

**To**** another time**

**And**** place**

**Oh Baby,**

**Don't you wanna dance up on me?**

**(Are you ready),**

**Leaving behind my name and age**

**Chorus**

**Get it Get it (x12****)**

**Chorus**

**With**** additional:**

**(He we go again) [Laughs]**

**(He goes now)**

**(Here we go)**

**LIKE THAT!**

Al terminar me sentía feliz porque en ningún momento me equivoque ni me caí y supongo que se vio bien porque todos los presentes se pusieron de pie y empezaron a lanzar chiflidos hacia las chicas y ellas solo sonreían y les lanzaban besos y las chicas soltaban gritos por los sexys chicos sin camisa ellos solo les hacían un discreto gesto con la cabeza en señal de saludo de vez en cuando saludaban, para salir de la pista los chicos se nos acercaron por detrás como hacen los policías solo que mas sexy y nos pusieron esposas para luego arrastrarnos de manera sensual tomándonos de la cintura, hasta llegar a los vestidores donde nos soltaron, todos soltaron vítores por el baile.

-salio excelente y gracias a la sexy contribución de nuestra chica estrella Bella- dijo un chico sexy sin camisa.

-muchas gracias chicos- les dije acercándome para abrazarlo a todos, todos los chicos me dieron un beso en la mejilla.

-eres muy linda, cuando quieras podríamos salir- me dijo un chico con un cabello rebelde muy sexy color negro y unos hermosos ojos azules, casi me hipnoticé por ellos.

-Nop, gracias, tengo novio pero eres un muy lindo chico- le dije con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-no te preocupes no esperaba otra cosa, todas las chicas lindas con las que hablo tienen novio o novia en estos tiempos ya no se sabe, bueno fue un gusto conocerte, nos vemos- me dijo el chico mientras se alejaba con todos los demás bailarines, iba a acercarme con Alec para besarlo pero a lo lejos vi a mi queridísimo hermano Emmett, a mis amigas Alice y Rosalie, claro también Jasper, por lo tanto también estaba la hermosa silueta de Edward junto con la maldita de Rebecca mirándome atónita como si no terminara de creer lo que me había visto hacer y la verdad ni yo me lo creía. Pero huí hacia los vestidores porque vi que corrían hacia mi con gesto de enojo, Huy, eso no me conviene enfrentarlo ahora y mas con Emmett me mataría, luego de que tal vez el allá visto como casi me sentaba en las piernas de Alec, estaba en problemas; me encerré en el vestidor.

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, SERA MEJOR QUE SALGAS DE AHÍ, NO TE PODRAS ESCAPAR DE MI, CHICA SEXY, MIRA AHORA SI LA HICISTE Y MUY BIEN, ANDA SAL DE AHÍ- me grito Emmett desde afuera de la puerta golpeándola, estaba segura que la puerta no soportaría mucho tiempo los golpes y la fuerza demoledora de Emmett.

-BELLA, LA VERDAD NO PUEDO CREER QUE TU HICIERAS ESO- me grito también alice a coro con Rosalie. Tome aire para abrir el seguro de la puerta y enfrentar a mi hermano, con gesto furico.

-hola, chicos – le dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude fingir.

-nada de hola, me vas a decir que fue eso que vimos allá- me dijo Emmett con gestos exagerados yo solo puse los ojos en blanco y decidí portarme como una adolescente si asi me iban a tratar porque no era ninguna niña hacia casi 4 meses que ya había cumplido 21 años legalmente ya era una adulta y sin embargo ellos seguían regañándome como a una niña.

-pues nada- le dije con voz seri cruzándome de brazos.

-COMO QUE NADA, SI CASI TE LANZAS A LOS BRAZOS DE EL TAL ALEC ENFRENTE DE TODOS- me grito Emmett.

-y eso que- le dije como si me aburriera y no me importara.

-COMO QUE, "Y ESO QUE" SE SUPONE QUE ERES NIÑA BUENA- me dijo Emmett enfadado, ahora si ya me colmo la paciencia.

-ES QUE EMMETT NO TE DISTE CUENTA YA SOY MAYOR DE EDAD PUEDO HACER LO QUE SE ME DE LA REGALADA GANA Y NO NECESITO PEDIRTE PRMISO PARA LO QUE QUIERA HACER O NO HACER, ESE ES MI ASUNTO Y MI VIDA- le grite al fin con coraje Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward y hasta Rebecca, que estaban de espectadores se quedaron callados ante mi explosión de enojo.

-HA SI, TU VIDA Y QUE RESULTA SI ALGO QUE TU QUIERAS HACER PUEDA SALIR MAL, YO SERIA RESPONSABEL SI TE LASTIMARAS- me grito Emmett con desesperación y en ese momento es cuando veo cuanto me quiere y me cuida mi hermano, sin embrago.

-NO, ESO SERIA MI MALDITA CULPA, SI YO MUERO O ME QUIERO SUICIDAR ES MI PROBLEMA, SI, YO PUEDO MANEJAR MI VIDA SOLA NO NECESITO QUE ALGUIEN ME DIGA QUE HACER- le dije con enojo.

-HA SI MUY INDEPENDIENTE NO, DIME ALGUNA COSA MALA QUE HAYAS HECHO, HABER SI ERES TAN NON SANTA SEGÚN TU- me reto Emmett, como si quisiera que le diera una razón de la inocencia que el creía que tenia, JA.

-HABER DEJAME RESUMIR, ME HAGO NOVIA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO Y LUEGO CUANDO LLEGO AQUÍ EN UNA FIESTA BESO A MI OTRO MEJOR QUE TIENE NOVIA Y LUEGO TERMINO ACOSTANDOME CON EL PARA EN LA MAÑANA HUIR PORQUE RECORDE QUE TENIA NOVIO, PARA EL COLMO DEL CINISMO IR A CONTARLE LUEGO A MI NOVIO QUE LE PUSE EL CUERNO Y AUN ASI ME PERDONO, ASI O MAS MALA, QUE TE PARECE- le dije en tono enojado _(N/A: eres mala Teresa…digo Bella, es un hembra mala, jajaja)_. Después de que dije eso todos se me quedaron mirando como extraterrestre y Edward solo me miraba con ojos tristes y Rebecca me miraba enojada detrás de el, yo solo empecé a soltar lagrimas que corrían libremente por mis mejillas.

-ERES UNA MALDITA PERRA, TODAVIA TIENES LA DESVERGUNEZA DE VENIR A DECIRLO Y TODAVIA EL ESTUPIDO DE TU NOVIO QUE TE PREDONA, POBRE HOMBRE, ES UN IMBECIL POR NO VER LA CLASE DE MUJER QUE ERES PORQUE MIRA QUE JUGAR CON DOS HOMBRES ES DE LA CLASE DE MUJERES DE VIDA GALANTE, CREO QUE ME ENTIENDES Y MUY BIEN NO TE VUELVEAS A ACERCAR A EDWARD SI, LO HACES PARA LASTIMARLO OTRA VEZ, PERRA- me grito Rebecca en un arranque de coraje y yo lo entendía porque la verdad que alguien se acostara con tu novio te molestaba y mucho, por eso, no me molestaron las palabras de ella pero si me hirieron en los mas profundo porque las palabras de Rebecca eran totalmente ciertas y pude ver la verdad que yo no queria ver a través de ellas, Rebecca ya no soporto mas verme a los ojos, supongo que le di asco el ver la clase de mujer que era y salio corriendo, claro Edward corrió de tras de ella para consolarla, supongo; pero antes de irse me miro con ojos tristes.

-Adiós, bella espero que encuentres lo que estas buscando, que no lo encontraste en mi, lo siento- me dijo antes de irse con voz sincera y triste, después de irse yo lo único que queria hacer era correr hasta desaparecer o hasta que nadie me encontrara.

-Bella, que tu hiciste que… por dios, eres de lo peor… y yo que te creí que eras mi amiga, lo siento por ti- me dijo alice con ojos llorosos antes de irse y eso la verdad es que me llego hasta el alma las palabras de alice, porque sabia que era de lo pero que lo dijera una mejor amiga como alice confirmaba lo que era, un monstruo.

-bella,…no… lo puedo creer… por que… no…mejor no digas nada, solo te digo que te quiero… pues eres mi hermana y eso no lo puedo cambiar, solo espero por tu bien que no comentas mas tonterías- me dijo Emmett por primera vez serio y triste, la sonrisa que siempre adornaba su cara había desaparecido para que la remplazara el gesto de decepción que yo tanto temí ver en la cara de mis amigos y ahora de mi querido hermano, ahora me daba vergüenza de solo estar aquí, solo queria morir y desaparecer, Salí corriendo del salón que estaba casi a las salidas de New York por lo que había muchos barrancos cerca con el océano debajo de ellos; busque uno cercano la verdad porco me importaba lo que me pasara lo único que hacia era lastimar a los que mas queria, por eso para que sigo viviendo, me quite los zapatos altos y los arroje a un lado de mi para pararme cerca de una barandilla que estaba pintada de amarillo por precaución eso me indicaba cuan cerca estaba de dejar de lastimar a los demás solo me iba ir de este mundo para no molestar a nadie; me brinque la baranda y me pare en la orilla del precipicio por lo que los dedos de mis pies literalmente quedaban tanteando la orilla y sintiendo el viento que me anunciaba que empezaba a llover, justo cuando levante mi mirada hacia el cielo vi que el hermoso cielo estrellado que vi al salir del salón lo habían remplazado unos nubarrones negros cubriendo toda la belleza de las estrellas y la luna, solo se veían por todas partes las esponjosas nubes oscuras y la lluvia que me empezó a mojar la cara y al poco tiempo la lluvia se hizo mas intensa causando que yo en poco tiempo terminara empapada, lo único bueno fue que la lluvia cubría las lagrimas desbordantes de mis ojos, solo levante los brazos como si me fuera a lanzar a una piscina y mis piernas me propulsaron hacia delante, al principio cuando sentí el viento golpear mi cara mientras caía hacia el agua lo que seria el salto del ángel mas increíble que había hecho porque el único que había hecho fue en una piscina, pero ahora era por acabar con mi vida, mi cuerpo cruzo el agua como una cuchillada contra el manto negro que era el océano de noche, sentí el frió invadirme, el agua estaba mas fría de lo que pensé , pronto deje de sentir como el aire lo remplazaba el agua que llenaba los pulmones y yo deje de luchar contra la corriente que me jalaba mas y mas abajo solo empecé a sentir como la inconciencia me cubría pero antes de rendirme completamente sentí como unos brazos me estrechaban y me sacaban del agua, diablos, después sentí como me desmayaba.

-BELLA, por amor respira, amor, bella no me hagas esto, no te rindas- escuchaba la voz desesperada de alguien que me estaba haciendo resucitación, reaccione hasta que en uno de esos intentos tosí parte del agua que había tragado al sacarla de mi cuerpo la garganta me ardía, parecía que me quedaba al rojos vivo porque hasta el volver a respirar era doloroso y se me empezaron a salir lagrimas de dolor y al recordar que seguía en mi patética vida, por lo que empecé a golpear con los puños al que me estuviera sosteniendo contra su pecho después de que comencé a respirar.

-porque, ya no quiero seguir, déjame, en paz, nunca se hacer nada bien por lo que quiero y termino hiriéndolos- lo seguí golpeado pero desganadamente ya que al decir eso me regresaron como fotos dentro de mi cabeza las caras de decepción y tristeza de Emmett, Alice y Edward que era la cara que mas recordaba y llore desconsoladamente por lo que mi visión se volvió borrosa por las lagrimas.

-clama bella, ya no hay nadie, clámate, por favor, yo te amo, y no te quiero ver asi, por favor, ¿quieres irte?- me pregunto la silueta del hombre al que golpeaba que por su voz reconocí que era Alec.

-si, por favor vamonos, a donde quieras, el caso es que ya no quiero estar aquí- le dije abrazándolo fuertemente al notar quien era, sentí como me tomaba en brazos para cargarme llevarme a su auto que estaba aparcado cerca de la orilla donde me había arrojado, supongo que Alec me vio caer y el salto para salvarme, me sentí un poco mas tranquila al sentir la calidez dentro el auto, pero entonces recordé que estaba escurriendo de agua y que probablemente arruinaría la piel del auto carísimo de Alec.

- no te preocupa lo que le pueda pasar a los asientos por el agua que venimos escurriendo- le dije temblando por sentir el frió y el solo puso la calefacción y comenzó a conducir, volteo a sonreírme con alivio.

-claro que no mi hermosa loca, bella, los asientos se pueden limpiar o remplazar; tu, no, lo que me preocupaba salvar en ese momento que me arroje al vació eras tu, por eso estoy feliz de que llegue a tiempo y aun sigues aquí- me dijo con una sonrisa. Al cabo de un rato recocí que habíamos llegado al apartamento de Alec, la verdad no me importo si las personas me veían siendo cargada mientras ambos veníamos escurriendo, solo me puso una sola vez en el suelo y fue para sacar las llaves de su bolsillo.

-bien, ya estas aquí clámate un poco, tal vez quieras dormir después de lo que paso hoy no- me dijo mientras me sentaba en un sillón de su habitación y me envolvía en mullidas toallas y con otra toalla tomaba mechones de mi cabello para secarlo.

-no lo primero que quiero hacer es darme un baño para despejarme , por favor- le dije mientras me ponía de pie para dirigirme al baño, una ves que ya me desnude y sentí el contacto del agua caliente contra mi piel me relajo mucho y sin embargo no pude evitar los recuerdos de esa noche, me volvieron a afectar con la misma fuerza que cuando Alec me salvo, solo que creo que con mas fuerza estaba ves tanto que me tuve que sentar en el piso de la regadera y me abrasé las piernas mientras sentía como el agua relajaba mi cuerpo agarrotado por lo frió del agua donde me arroje, al salir de la regadera me envolví en toallas para entrar en la habitación y escuchar como Alec le gritaba a alguien por teléfono, por ahora no queria saber, solo cerré la puerta del cuarto y me comencé a vestir, me puse un pijama de seda violeta que era un pantalón y una blusa de tirantes, después solo me sentí desfallecer como si todo el cansancio que no había sentido en mi vida me cayera en este momento y me lancé a la cama donde quede bocabajo solamente concentrada en mi respiración y en el sonido de los latidos de mi corazón porque si recordaba otra vez me volvería a alterar, antes de que sucumbiera al sueño entro Alec con una sonrisa y sin camiseta ya que se había cambiado por su pijama favorita solo un pantalón de algodón mas cómodo y no le gustaba dormir con camisa_**(N/A: gracias a dios que no le gusta dormir sin camisa, lamentablemente si le gusta dormir con pantalones, demonios, hubiera estado bueno, jajajaaja)**_; se acostó a un lado mío para luego abrazarme estrechamente yo solo acomode mi cabeza sobre su pecho y coloque mis manos a los lados de su torso para comenzar a escuchar los latidos del corazón de Alec que parecía que su corazón cantaba para mi o por mi, porque su ritmo lento me estaba relajando y me estaba adormeciendo pero antes de sucumbir le pregunte.

- ¿con quien te estabas peleando?- le dije con voz adormilada.

-ah, eso, no es nada solo que Sophie me estaba regañando por que no le avise donde estabas ni que te había pasado y pues claro se desato la batalla campal por teléfono porque Jean también me dio su sesión de gritos por lo que me enoje y les dije que estabas bien a mi manera claro y les colgué claro que me trataron de llamar de nuevo por lo que desconecte el teléfono- me dijo mientras el sonreía y me besaba en la cabeza.

-gracias por salvarme, Alec, te amo, mucho - le dije antes de que el sueño me ganara.

**Alec POV**

Después de que bella bailara increíblemente sexy para mi, iba a ir a buscarla pero vi que estaba hablando con los bailarines por lo que iba a hablar con ella después, pero antes de que me diera cuenta vi como una chica salía corriendo del lugar donde estaba bella para luego ver como salía Bella corriendo del salón trate de seguirla pero me entretuvieron varios chicos que me decían que les había gustado la canción que cante con Gabo, por lo que tarde unos minutos como vi que bella no estaba por los alrededores encendí mi coche para buscarla porque se sentía que pronto iba a comenzar una tormenta, antes de salir de la carretera por donde estaba la fiesta vi como una chica se cruzaba una baranda de precaución por los barrancos que estaban para luego darme cuenta de que era bella la que planeaba arrojarse por lo que inmediatamente me baje del coche sin importarme si lo deje encendido, lo único que queria era alcanzar a bella, pero con impotencia vi como ella se lanzaba al vació, mi corazón dio un salto por la sensación de que bella estaba en peligro, de que podía perder a la chica de la cual estoy locamente enamorado, sin pensarlo me lancé al vació tratando de sacarla del agua, no se como le hice en realidad para encontrar a bella ente las oscuras aguas pero sentí que debía sumergirme en el agua y entonces vi como una corriente jalaba a bella mar adentro y ella se dejaba vencer, por lo que la tome entre mis brazos y con toda la fuerza que puede logre salir a la superficie y busque una orilla donde darle resucitación a bella porque mi corazón latía muy rápido a sentir como la vida se le iba a bella por lo que lo primero que hice fue comenzar a presionar el pecho de bella tratando de sacar el agua de dentro de sus pulmones y acercando mi boca para darle aire a sus inmóviles pulmones.

-BELLA, por amor respira, amor, bella no me hagas esto, no te rindas- le decía desesperado a Bella quien seguía inconsciente ante la falta de aire, respire aliviado cuando ella tosió sacando gran parte del agua, solo la abrasé estrechamente mientras sentía como ella respiraba el aire a bocanadas por el aire que le había perdido, ella de repente me comenzó a golpear con los puños molesta, yo solo seguía manteniéndola contra mi pecho por nada del mundo la soltaría y menos ahora, no seria capaz aunque ella me amenazara con una pistola no me alejaría de ella en estos momentos

-porque, ya no quiero seguir, déjame, en paz, nunca se hacer nada bien por lo que quiero y termino hiriéndolos- me seguía golpeado pero desganadamente y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente lo que me preocupaba pero mas que nada hacia que mi corazón se estremeciera de tristeza por escuchar a bella llorar

-clama bella, ya no hay nadie, clámate, por favor, yo te amo, y no te quiero ver asi, por favor, ¿quieres irte?- le pregunte dulcemente, no la queria asustar.

-si, por favor vamonos, a donde quieras, el caso es que ya no quiero estar aquí- me dije abrazándome fuertemente, la tome en brazos para cargarla porque estaba aun muy débil después de todo esto la lleve al auto.

- no te preocupa lo que le pueda pasar a los asientos por el agua que venimos escurriendo- me dijo temblando por sentir el frió y solo puse la calefacción y comencé a conducir, yo solo no podía creer lo que me decía en realidad ella creía que me preocupaba mas por un auto que por ella por lo que voltee a sonreírle con alivio.

-claro que no mi hermosa loca, bella, los asientos se pueden limpiar o remplazar; tu, no, lo que me preocupaba salvar en ese momento que me arroje al vació eras tu, por eso estoy feliz de que llegue a tiempo y aun sigues aquí- le dije con una sonrisa. Al cabo de un rato llegamos al apartamento solo la puse una sola vez en el suelo y fue para sacar las llaves del bolsillo.

-bien, ya estas aquí clámate un poco, tal vez quieras dormir después de lo que paso hoy no- le dije mientras la sentaba en un sillón de la habitación y la envolvía en mullidas toallas y con otra toalla tomaba mechones de su cabello para secarlo.

-no lo primero que quiero hacer es darme un baño para despejarme, por favor- me dijo mientras se ponía de pie, por lo que decidí primero quitarme la ropa mojada y ponerme el pantalón de mi pijama y la deje sola, tome mi pantalón mojado para sacar mis cosas mientras empezaba con mi tarea sonó el teléfono, al tomarlo lo aleje un poco por lo gritos desesperados de mis hermanas.

-ALEC, DONDE ESTA BELLA ESTAMOS MUY PREOCPUADAS POR ELLAY TU IMBECIL POR QUE NO NOS DICES NADA- me gritaba Sophie desde la otra línea, yo solo rodé los ojos en desesperación.

-Calma, solo fue un susto para mí y claro una buena remojada para mí y para ella- les dije lo más calmadamente posible.

-EXPLICA PORQUE, ANDA- me grito Jean al otro lado.

-calmense, chicas, solo que intento aventarse al acantilado y yo la salve- le dije despacio para que entendieran.

-QUE, QUE LES HICISTE PARA QUE ELLA PENSARA EN SUICIDARSE, HAS DE HABER HECHO ALGO MALO VERDAD- dijo Sophie al otro lado, eso si no lo iba a permitir yo ni siquiera sabia que la había afectado tanto el caso es que yo la salve y mis hermanas no entendían que queria estar con bella el tiempo que fuera necesario para que ella se calmara después de no se que le haya afectado tanto.

-MIRA SOPHIE YO NO LE HICE NADA LÑO UNICO QUE HICE FUE SALVARLA Y NADA MAS NI SIQUIERA SE QUE LA AFECTO TANTO COMO PARA QUE PENSARA EN EL SUICIDIO PERO YA NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTGO PROBABLEMENTE BELLA YA SALIO DE BAÑARSE POR LO QUE SI ME DISCULPAN- les grite antes de colgarles, al cabo de un rato mi teléfono comenzó a sonar exigente por lo que enojado tome el cable del teléfono y le di un jalón para desconectar la línea, asi mis oídos descansarían del sonido de l teléfono y pues mi BlackBerry pues se echo a perder porque me arroje al agua con el dentro de mi bolsillo comencé a sacar las cosas mojadas de mis bolsillos mi cartera de Cartier había sobrevivido pero dentro 15,000 dólares se fueron a la basura porque se mojaron, mis tarjetas de crédito y mis identificaciones sobrevivieron porque estaban enmicadas; solo tendría que comprar un nuevo celular porque tome mi celular para al tomarlo de las orillas escurriera agua como en regadera por lo que mejor lo deje en la mesa del comedor, deje todo en la mesa y me fui hacia la habitación para encontrar a Bella acostada con su pijama bocabajo me acerque a la cama para acostarme a un lado de ella y la abrasé estrechamente, sentí como ella acomodaba su cabeza y colocaba sus manos a los lados de mi torso de manera que su oído quedaba pegado a mi pecho al parecer ella estaba escuchando los latidos de mi corazón que latía por ella, sentía como su cuerpo se iba soltando, se estaba quedando dormida.

- ¿con quien te estabas peleando?- me dijo con voz adormilada.

-ah, eso, no es nada solo que Sophie me estaba regañando por que no le avise donde estabas ni que te había pasado y pues claro se desato la batalla campal por teléfono porque Jean también me dio su sesión de gritos por lo que me enoje y les dije que estabas bien a mi manera claro y les colgué claro que me trataron de llamar de nuevo por lo que desconecte el teléfono- le dije mientras le sonreía y le besaba en la cabeza.

-gracias por salvarme, Alec, te amo, mucho - me dijo antes de que el sueño le ganara. Mientras ella dormía la escuchaba hablar en sueños es una costumbre a la cual me había acostumbrado en poco tiempo, me preocupaba ahora lo que decía en sus sueños y eh hizo preguntarme que la había alterado del modo en el que lo hizo esta noche ella solo murmuraba cosas como "ya no quiero seguir aquí, me quiero ir, no debí haber venido nunca aquí" y otra que me impresión fue el "te amo, Alec" después de que ella termino de hablar pude dormir feliz porque sabia que bella si me amaba, tal vez ella sea siempre mi pecado eterno, pues estaría gustos de irme al infierno con tal de tener a bella mi lado.

**Pues al fin termine este capi espero que les guste, porque a mi si me gusto, casi llore escribiendo este, como siempre le agradezco a mis amigos por apoyarme y darme ánimos de seguir con mi fan fic, claro a mi queridísima **_**Andrea, Alejandra, Lupita**_** y a mi Queridísima **_**Lizeth**_** aunque hace mucho que no la veo se que me lee, también a otra chica que me metió el gusto por los fan fics de **_**Twilight**_** a la gran **_**Ivett**_** te debo la verdad el que ahora este aquí escribiendo, espero que sigas leyendo, ahora a mis queridísimos seguidores; **_**Bella Scullw**_** de la cual hace mucho que no tenia noticias, y ya se reporto, que alivio pensé que te habrías enojado conmigo por tardar tanto en subir, la verdad lo siento chicos si tardo pero como siempre es por tareas, malditos maestros, sin ofender solo lo de mi uni, Espero que te guste el Cap mi queridísima **_**Bella scullw**_** y a mi otro súper genial seguidor **_**Emilio LT**_**, espero que te complazca el que ya haya hecho sufrir a bella aunque sea un poco, es que ya todos me exigían la sangre de bella después de lo que hizo en el Cap 12, es que es un hembra mala, jajajaaja, espero que te gusten mis locuras, mi madre ya piensa que estoy trastornada porque de repente me rió frente a la compu o me agarro llorando, y me dice **_**"Krystel deja ya de leer porque se te va escocer el cerebro"**_** pero es que es mi obsesión el leer fics, mis favoritos son como siempre los de mi queridísima escritora favorita **_**Titi Cullen**_** sus fics son geniales y algún dia espero escribir fics como los de ella, les recomiendo que lean alguno de sus fics son geniales, y les agradezco sus alertas, favoritos, etc. Es que también estuve viendo el anime de **_**Vampire Knight **_**y acabe llorando esta genial, amo a Zero y a Kaname también, pero mas a Zero es sexy, jajajajaja, bien como siempre chicos dejen reviews por fa me esforcé por dejar el Cap lindo y entretenido, nunca olviden que siempre leo sus mensajes y me inspiran muchísimo, mi ultimo Review favorito fue el que me dejo **_**Emilio LT**_**, no paraba de reír en el ciber, todos me miraban como si estuviera loca pero es que la forma en que Emilio resumió los hechos de la malvada bella no lo había visto asi pero tienes razón bella merece sufrir, espero que sigas dándome tu opinión al respecto sobre lo del fic y no temas decirme lo que piensas o lo que quieres que salga lo tomo en cuenta, ah y la canción de **_**Mi niña Bonita**_** va dedicada a todas mis niñas bonitas que me siguen y la de **_**Britney Spears**_** es para lo chicos sexys y lindos que se toman la molestia de leerme, chao. FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN ATRASADO MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**XoXo**

**I love u guys (chicos)**

**Krystel01**


	14. 14 Pedir perdon a mi angel guardian

Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer su servidora solo tratara de hacer una buena historia con esos personajes. Claro que será una historia donde todos serán humanos; Edward y Alice, bella y Emmett claro que Rosalie y Jasper son hermanos.

**14.- Pedir perdón a mi ángel guardián.**

**(Dedicado a **_**Ivett**_** la chica que sin ella no estaría escribiendo, porque ella me inicio en el mundo de fan fiction de Twilight, besos y abrazos**_**).**_

**Alec POV **

Al despertar vi que bella aun seguía en un sueño profundo me levante y volví a conectar el cable del teléfono para hablarle a un tío que trabajaba de gerente en un aeropuerto que me podía hacer el favor de conseguir boletos de ultimo minuto para que bella y yo regresáramos a Chicago lo mas rápido posible, y la verdad yo solo queria alejarla de lo que la estuviera dañando, asi que para que estar mas aquí. Marque su celular.

-Hola, Allan Habla, que onda- me contesto mi tío en su dizque jerga moderna, la verdad yo creo que ya esta ruco para eso; por dios el tiene 31 años; bien concéntrate.

-oyes, tío, te puedo pedir un favor- le dije en voz baja para no despertar a bella.

-si, claro sobrino, que cosa- me dijo Allan rápidamente adoptando el tono profesional.

-pues que mi novia y yo nos queremos regresar a Chicago hoy pero nuestros boletos de regreso tienen otra fecha, por lo que queria saber si no me podrías conseguir unos boletos de ultimo momento- le dije tratando de sonar convincente, porque sabia que eso iba a ser difícil de conseguir, pero mi tío alardeaba de que podía hacer todo, pues veremos.

-De hecho si puedo es mas voy a hacer algo mejor tus otros boletos te lo rembolsare de tal manera de que estos boletos no te salgan nada solo cambiaremos la fecha, ya esta- me dijo después de que se escucho unos tecleos de computadora, mientras me imagino que hizo uso de sus influencias para mover todo.

-bien, muchas gracias, te lo debo- le dije con alivio.

-claro, ya me las cobrare, tu vuelo sale hoy a las 5:00 P.m y tus boletos te los dará mi secretaria, habla con ella, nos vemos, que vaya bien tu vuelo- me dio antes de colgar. Bien solo tendría que comenzar a empacar y arreglar las cosas. Poco después de que termine de hablar con mi tío, bella se acerco a mi tallándose los ojos media dormida.

-que estabas haciendo, te extrañe- me dijo mientras se sentaba en mi regazo y yo la tomaba por la cintura.

-pues nada arreglando nuestro vuelo de regreso a Chicago, nos vamos hoy a las 5 de la tarde, que te parece- le dije sonriendo.

-muy bien, solo regresemos a dormir tengo sueño- me dijo bella mientras ella se recostaba contra mi lado; solo que aunque fuera involuntario su aliento contra mi cuello me estaba alterando.

-eres una floja, bella ya son casi las 10:00 AM, tenemos que desayunar para alcanzar el vuelo, anda- le dije a bella mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y la besaba con ansias, ella inmediatamente me correspondió; cuando trate de separarme ella me atrajo tomándome del cuello con fuerza sacándome un suspiro.

-bella tenemos, que apurarnos- le dije mientras nuestros labios seguían en contacto, ella solo asintió, pero de repente me empujo contra el sillón y ella se monto en mi regazo en horcajadas, haciendo que saltara de sorpresa por como se sentía su calor contra mi cuerpo.

-¿y si seguimos en esto?- me dijo casi mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja sacándome un gruñido ente dientes.

-basta, bella; tal vez luego pero ahora tenemos que irnos- le dije mientras tomaba el control y la alzaba de sus caderas y ella trababa sus torneadas piernas alrededor de mis caderas.

-_I want you Daddy, I want you more, I want you mine, and time is yours, I want you stronger I want you harder I want you mine we will fine, who's my daddy_- me susurraba la Canción de _**Benny Benassi-Who's your daddy**_, lo que causaba que mis pantalones se hicieran mas estrechos.

-Por dios, bella, podemos hacerlo en un momento en que no tengamos prisa, por favor- le dije mientras la acostaba en la cama y me apartaba de ella, seria mejor si no estaba cerca de ella porque podríamos no salir hoy, por la forma en que la deseaba en este momento.

-esta bien, y que te parece si tenemos sexo llegando a mi departamento. Hay Alec crees que el sexo se puede agendar, pues ahora se me quitaron las ganas, y fíjate que no se si pueda cuando regresemos- me dijo mientras se metía al baño y minutos después se escuchaba el sonido de la regadera; bueno después me reconciliaría con ella pero me urgía salir de esta ciudad porque queria que ella volviera a ser feliz no me importaba tener que regresar a Chicago; empecé a empacar mis cosas solo faltaba que bella hiciera sus maletas, mientras esperaba a que bella saliera de bañarse prepare el desayuno, al cabo de unos minutos bella entro al comedor con una expresión juguetona.

-lo siento supongo, que a veces ni yo misma me entiendo, de verdad lo siento- me dijo dándome una radiante sonrisa yo solo le correspondí contento de que arregláramos las cosas.

-si, supongo que fue porque te desperté temprano, monstruo de sangre fría- le dije mientras me sentaba tranquilamente a tomara mi café con mi omelet y ella comía omelet con queso y jugo de naranja.

-¿Por qué monstruo de sangre fría?- me pregunto bella con una expresión maliciosa mientras comía.

-pues yo vi en una serie que asi les decían a las personas que son hasta capaces de asesinar a alguien porque los despiertan de repente, asi que…- deje inconclusa mi frase a modo de que ella entendiera quien era de la cual yo estaba hablando.

-bien entonces supongo que soy eso, un monstruo de sangre fría, ¿y que?, aun asi me amas, sexy pajarito- me dijo en forma juguetona mientras tomaba mas de su jugo de naranja.

-¿Por qué pajarito?, de tantos seudónimos que hay, escogiste ese- le dije fingiendo estar molesto, mientras ella se levantaba a dejar sus platos al fregadero, al cabo de un rato sentí como me abrazaba por la espalda y me besaba en el cuello.

-escogí pajarito, porque tu siempre cantas para mi, tan hermoso que siempre te quiero tener conmigo aunque se que te debo dejar libre para que sigas conquistando al mundo, mi súper estrella de rock y sexy pues no hace falta decir que es porque estas bien bueno- me dijo mientras yo me volteaba para darle una contestación sarcástica y ella me beso con dulzura.

-y tu siempre serás mi hermoso monstruo de sangre fría, y aun asi hermosa y la chica a la que amo demasiado con tendencias diabólicas, por hacer cosas mala…muy malas, chica sexy, lista para irnos- le dije mientras iba a la cocina y empezaba a lavar los pocos trastes sucios que había, cuando ya había terminado de lavarlos bella me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-ya esta amor, ahora podemos irnos- me dijo mientras me abrazaba calidamente.

-Bella, te molestaría que te preguntara que fue lo que realmente sucedió ayer para que hayas reaccionado asi- le dije un poco incomodo de que ella le molestara mi pregunta.

-pues… la verdad es que mi hermano, mis amigos, Edward y Rebecca m reclamaron por decirlo bien sobre lo que estaba haciendo al bailar asi en frente de todos y luego me moleste y les confesé entre gritos que me había acostado con Edward por lo que se enojaron conmigo y lastime a mi mejor amiga alice y a Emmett mi hermano, por lo que yo me sentí muy triste y pues lo demás ya lo sabes- me dijo ella mientras su mirada estaba todo el tiempo en el suelo yo solo la abrasé con fuerza.

-no te preocupes todo ira bien en cuanto te relajes y te alejes un poco de los problemas- le dije mientras nos sentábamos en el sillón para ver la televisión asi perdimos el tiempo hasta que llegaron las 4:00 p.m.

-me encanta Stefan pero Damon es sexy no se cual de los dos escoger- me dijo bella mientras veíamos _**Vampire Diaries (me encanta esta serie)**_.

-vamos bella es hora de irnos- le dije mientras me levantaba y empezaba a sacar las maletas al auto, en media hora llegamos al aeropuerto, antes siquiera de entrar vi como mi tío nos esperaba en la entrada del aeropuerto con una gran sonrisa.

-hola, sobrino, a que no sabes que, tu padre te presto su avión privado por lo que viajaras con toda comodidad- me decía mientras un trabajador del aeropuerto nos ayudaba con las maletas y lo seguíamos hasta la pista de vuelo donde estaba el avión de mi padre; era el que usaba cuando en su discográfica se necesitaba viajar y ahí mismo tenían un pequeño estudio de grabación donde a veces trabajaban para editar las canciones de sus artistas; claro que a mi padre tampoco le gustaba aburrirse por lo que había un centro de entretenimiento desde karaoke hasta un Home Teathre.

-Wow, y estas seguro que el no necesitara el avión por su trabajo- le dije mientras subíamos y nos acomodábamos en uno de los cómodos asientos de piel.

-según lo que me dijo el no, que el queria pasar las vacaciones con su familia por lo que se quedara aquí en New York hasta año nuevo y luego usara sus millas para regresar- me dijo mientras se bajaba del avión.

- nos vemos luego tío, gracias por todo- le dije en la puerta del avión.

-de nada pero mas agrádesele a tu padre, nos vemos bella- le grito mi tío desde abajo a mi novia.

-bien al menos se que tienes una familia muy agradable- me dijo bella mientras se empezaba a acomodar en uno de los asientos de tal modo que se estaba durmiendo.

-ya te estas durmiendo y ni siquiera llevamos ni 5 minutos de haber despegado, ya se haré algo para que no te duermas- dije mientras prendía el moderno estereo y ponía mi Canción favorita y me agache para tomar el micrófono inalámbrico.

-me vas a cantar, sexy pajarito- me dijo bella mientras se enderezaba en la silla y se apoyaba los codos en sus rodillas de manera que me ofrecía una vista excelente de su escote y claro ella lo sabia por lo que me dedico un sonrisa maliciosa.

-si me hermoso monstruo de sangre fría esta Canción va para ti con toda la intención, amor- le dije antes de ponerle play y mirarla intensamente a sus bellos ojos chocolate.

**(Ne-Yo/ Beautiful Monster)**

**In all my life, and the hereafter,**

**I've never seen someone like you**

**You're a knife, sharp and deadly,**

**And it's me,**

**That you cut into**

**But I don't mind, in fact I like it,**

**Though I'm terrified,**

**I'm turned on but scared of you**

**(Chorus)**

**She's a monster, beautiful monster, beautiful monster, but**

**I don't mind**

**And I need her, said I need her, beautiful monster,**

**But I don't mind**

**Ohhhh**

**Said I don't mind I don't I don't mind**

**No I don't mind**

**I don't mind I don't I don't mind**

**No I don't mind**

**I don't mind I don't I don't mind**

**Ohhhh**

**No I don't mind**

**In her eyes is love and fire, **

**And**** my heart, she's burning Through**

**But I don't mind, in fact I like it, through I'm terrified,**

**I'm turned on but scared of you**

**(Chorus)**

**She's a monster, beautiful monster, beautiful monster,**

**But I don't mind**

**And I need her,**

**And I need her,**

**Said I need her,**

**Said I need her,**

**Beautiful monster,**

**But I don't mind I don't mind I don't I don't mind**

**No I don't mind**

**Playing with my heart and she's playing with my mind.**

**And I don't mind I don't I don't mind, no I don't I don't mind, no**

**I don't mind, I don't I don't mind**

**I don't mind I don't I don't mind**

**No I don't mind I don't I don't mind**

**I don't mind I don't I don't mind**

**I don't mind I don't I don't mind**

**Ohhhh **

**No I don't mind**

**(Chorus)**

**She's a monster, beautiful monster, beautiful monster,**

**But I don't mind**

**And I need her, said I need her, beautiful monster, **

**But I**** don't mind**

**Ohhhh Ohhhh**

**Said I don't mind I don't I don't mind**

**No I don't mind**

**I don't mind I don't I don't mind**

**No I don't mind**

**I don't mind I don't I don't mind**

**Ohhhh**

**No I don't mind**

**Bella POV**

Me quede sorprendida por que la Canción de Alec me sonaba mas como un reclamo por lo que le había hecho y con justa razón, pero claro dos pueden jugar a ese juego.

-asi que estas asustado de mi, y aun asi te gusta o te enciendo- le dije mientras me ponía de pie y me acercaba caminando muy sexy hacia el pero para mi con una sorprendente agilidad ya que llevaba tacones de 12 cm., pero supongo que las hermanas de Alec me hicieron acostumbrarme por tantos cambios de ropa; al acercarme a Alec puse con suavidad mis dedos sobre su hombro para luego darle un suave beso en los labios claro que se distrajo por lo que le quite el micrófono y el me miro sorprendido.

-ahora te demostrare porque soy la novia de un cantante y porque soy peligrosa, mi sexy pajarito- le dije mientras lo empujaba al asiento donde estaba antes, el solo me miraba divertido como si no me creyera capaz de cantar.

-adelante, mi bello monstruo de sangre fría, estoy ansioso por verte cantar, se que tendrás la voz de un ángel- me dijo mientras se ponía las manos detrás del cuello en posición relajada, yo solo respire profundamente antes de soltar el aire de golpe; aunque no tenia gran audiencia para escucharme estaba Alec que cantaba excelente y el es un juez muy difícil. Busque la canción en el karaoke y le puse play.

**(Bella traición- Belinda)**

**(****Aclaración****: lo que esta en **_**cursivas**_** y entre paréntesis son pensamientos de bella, no parte de la Canción, OK). **

**Ya no quiero verlo otra vez**

**Mi alma esta partida en dos por ti**

**No me importa el fuego en el que ardo hoy**

_**(Pensaba en Edward claro)**_

**Dicen que estoy enferma de amor**

_**(Mis amigos y mi hermano)**_

**Que me levanto**

**Y vuelvo a caer por ti, **

**Cada vez que te apareces frente a mí.**

**(**_**Mi siempre eterna traición, Edward**_**)**

**Coro**

**Porque sin ti no hay camino**

**Ni destino, estoy perdida**

**Porque sin ti no me importan los minutos ni los días **

**Porque sin ti no hay presente ni futuro, sálvame **

**De esta bella traición**

**(**_**Mis sentimientos hacia Alec, descritos perfectamente en esta canción**_**)**

**Que mato mi ilusión**

**Perdona si me olvido de ti**

**Lo siento si agote la ilusión**

**(**_**Una clara disculpa para Alec**_**)**

**No me importa el juramento que te di**

**Me dicen que todo termino**

**Que solo eres una canción de ayer**

**Uno suspiro que en el aire se quedo**

**Coro**

**¿Dónde estarás cuando mis labios te busquen?**

**Y ¿Dónde estará el sueño tan dulce que era de los dos?**

**(Dirigida a Edward y Alec pero mas a Edward)**

**Fuiste mi bella traición.**

**Porque sin ti no hay camino**

**Ni destino, estoy perdida**

**Porque sin ti no me importan los minutos ni los días **

**Porque sin ti no hay presente ni futuro, sálvame **

**De esta bella traición(x3) **

**Que mato mi ilusión(x2)**

Al terminar solo vi como Alec se ponía de pie y me aplaudía.

-muy bien, pequeño monstruito, ahora veo porque eres mi muy hermosa novia, y claro que yo te salvare de una traición, porque lo hice, no- me dijo Alec mientras me abrazaba estrechamente contra su pecho y yo solo respiraba la dulce esencia de su cuerpo.

- y que harás ahora llegando a Chicago- le dije contra su pecho.

-pues que te parecería que me mudara contigo, seria una molestia- me dijo mientras me veía con temor a que le diera una negativa, a lo que solo sonreí.

-pues… no se si te gustaría porque mi departamento no es como tu enorme casa- le dije mientras lo veía con tristeza.

-eso no me importa, solo quiero estar contigo y lo demás no me importa- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-pues entonces mudémonos juntos- le dije con una gran sonrisa pero no me esperaba su reacción. Me abrazo fuertemente y me levanto del suelo para empezar a girar mientras el soltaba carcajadas de felicidad.

-es genial bella, que me aceptes en tu vida- me dijo mientras me volvía a poner en el suelo con cuidado.

-yo te acepte desde hace mucho tiempo en mi vida, amor- le dije mientras lo besaba con dulzura. En dos horas llegamos al aeropuerto de Chicago, claro declarado como un vuelo privado. Tardamos poco en llegar a mi departamento en el rápido coche de Alec, aun me preguntaba como llego aquí si estaba en New York, se lo pregunte y el me contesto que el otro era rentado que este si era su auto; yo me adelante para abrir la puerta mientras Alec abría la cajuela para sacar las maletas; pero me quede extrañada al ver que la puerta de mi departamento estaba entreabierta porque ya iba para casi dos semanas que estaba fuera y luego sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba al saber que probablemente estaban robando mi departamento y yo estaba aquí de pie sin saber defenderme y aun asi no se porque empecé a abrir la puerta despacio con el pie, incluso antes de terminar de entrar vi a un sujeto enorme con grandes tatuajes y brazos muy musculosos con una enorme bolsa probablemente con todas mis cosas de valor, repentinamente el me volteo a mirar y sin embargo yo me quede paralizada de miedo y mi corazón latiendo fuertemente contra mi pecho y mas terror me dio cuando vi que se me empezó a acercar lentamente con su cara cubierta por un pasamontañas antes de que llegara a mi vi como empezó a sacar un arma y yo solo cerré los ojos por saber lo que probablemente seguía; entonces escuche como destrababa el seguro del arma preparado para disparar pero entonces no paso nada por lo que repentinamente abrí los ojos y vi que el ladrón estaba golpeando el arma con la mano porque se había trabado, entonces el sujeto recordó que yo aun estaba ahí de pie observando como cometía el crimen por lo que rápidamente se acerco a mi y sentí como me dio un fuerte golpe con la cacha del arma en la cabeza y luego otro y otro hasta que oí un grito aunque probablemente fuera yo quien gritaba me sentí desfallecer, solo escuche como alguien mas entraba a la habitación antes de quedar definitivamente inconsciente o probablemente muerta…

**Alec POV **

Estaba feliz de que bella aceptara que viviera con ella, se que era un gran paso y que aun éramos muy jóvenes pero yo sabia que pasaría mi vida con ella asi que para que esperar, bella me dijo que se adelantaría para abrir el departamento por lo que a mi me toco bajar las maletas, tarde un poco porque una de ellas se había atorado con un tornillo de la cajuela empecé a cargar las maletas de bella y entonces recordé que no me sabia aun el numero del departamento de bella por lo que anduve entre los departamentos hasta que encontré uno abierto supuse que ese era el departamento de Bella y luego escuche que salía de ese apartamento gritos de dolor por lo que entre rápidamente y repentinamente solté las maletas al ver como bella estaba tirada en el piso y como un hombre la golpeaba con un arma, por lo que inmediatamente corrí para empezar a recordar mis clases de artes marciales; pateé al hombre en el estomago lo que lo tiro momentáneamente en el piso y aproveche para lanzar el arma muy lejos para que no me atacara, en eso el hombre se levanto y empezó a lanzar golpes frenéticos por lo que me resulto mas fácil decidir donde golpear, con un solo golpe en un nervio del cuello lo puse a dormir, me asegure de que siguiera vivo el sujeto, porque aunque fuera un bastardo por haber hecho esto yo no lo mataría; puse mis dedos en su cuello para lograr sentir pulso por lo que me acerqué para revisar a Bella que estaba mucho mas pálida de lo normal y estaba tirada en el piso, la acerque a mi regazo ya que yo estaba arrodillado al lado de ella y revise el pulso rogándole a dios porque tuviera pulso aunque fuera muy débil y al parecer sirvió ya que tenia el pulso mas lento de lo normal pero tenia, ya un poco mas relajado, llame a emergencias desde un teléfono de emergencias que tenia en el auto y lo tome antes de venir aquí. Marque al 911 y espere con el alma en vilo por el estado de salud de Bella, de hecho hasta me temblaba un poco la mano con la cual estaba sosteniendo el celular.

_-emergencias, ¿cual es su emergencia?- me contesto una señora desde la otra línea._

-podría mandar una ambulancia para mi novia y una patrulla para detener aun ladrón inconsciente- le dije lentamente para que entendiera con claridad.

_-claro, ¿cual es la dirección?- me pregunto rápidamente._

-la verdad no la se, no la recuerdo- le dije asustado, era un imbecil por no saber lo mas básico de mi novia, como su dirección.

_-no se preocupe señor, su dirección se registrara en la computadora mandare una patrulla y una ambulancia en este momento, llegaran lo mas rápido posible, mantenga la línea por favor- _me dijo la señora amablemente, por lo que yo deje el celular aun en línea en el piso mientras yo seguía cuidando de bella pero se me hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando vi como un hilo de sangre corría por ambos lados de las orejas de Bella y lo poco que sabia de medicina me indicaba que tal vez tuvieran un daño mucho mayor, como una hemorragia interna o algo, yo que se, solo se que es grave seguí cuidando de bella hasta que escuche como varios pasos se acercaban primero entraron unos policías armados para asegurar el área bajaron las armas en cuanto vieron al ladrón inconsciente y se miraron con confusión como si no creyeran que yo lo había inmovilizado, uno de los policías saco unas esposas y amarro al hombre para que luego entrara el policía mas grande que eh visto y solo meneo la cabeza al ver que los dos policías estaban discutiendo la manera de llevárselo, el solo los aparto y de un solo movimiento lo cargo como si el ladrón fuera un costal de papas y los policías solo se quedaron con la palabra en la boca.

-Eso no es justo, nosotros realizamos todo el arresto y merecíamos salir con esta basura en cambio el enorme de Sam solo viene y lo recoge como si no fuera otra cosa que un costal, inútil- grito uno de los policías enojado solo que no se dio cuenta que detrás de el estaba el tal Sam mirándolo muy enojado.

-quien es el inútil eh, Mike, imbecil. TU eres el inútil en vez de ayudarle a este hombre con la chica herida tu sigues aquí peleando como un niño, Estupido- dijo enojado al joven policía, Sam solo se acerco lentamente a nosotros.

-Seth, cambio, dile a los paramédicos que ya es seguro que pasen, rápido- dijo Sam por un radio que traía al lado del chaleco antibalas.

-recibido, Sam van para allá- dijo el chico.

-tu hiciste el desarme del sujeto detenido, eh chico- me dijo tratando de hacerme platica mientras venían los paramédicos.

-si, estudie defensa en Japón- le dije rápidamente, el policía solo silbo impresionado.

-increíble, nos haría falta un elemento como tu en nuestro equipo, ¿no te nos quisieras unir?- me dijo sonriente el policía.

-no, gracias apenas estoy terminado mis estudios y después planeo tener una carrera musical- le dije mientras veía como los paramédicos llegaban y me quitaban a bella de las manos para rápidamente ponerle un collarín como precaución y se la llevaron a la ambulancia en una camilla.

-pero si tu eres hijo de el señor Duverne no, mucho gusto en conocerlo- me dio el policía y luego se fue golpeando en la parte de atrás de la cabeza a uno de los policías como reclamándole por su incompetencia; yo solo corrí rápidamente para alcanzar a la ambulancia y rápidamente me metí en la parte de atrás de la ambulancia y veía desesperado como bella era conectada a varias maquinas para monitorear su estado y como uno de los paramédicos hablaba de una hemorragia masiva o algo asi, casi me dieron ganas de llorar pero tenia que ser fuerte por ella, rápidamente llegamos al hospital donde la metieron a las zona de emergencias para de ahí subirla al ala de cuidado intensivo al declarar que tenia hemorragia cerebral **(****Aclaración****: no se mucho acerca de medicina ni términos médicos pero voy a hacer lo posible para que entiendan lo que quiero decir, ;) **yo solo desesperado veía como los doctores corrían hacia la sala de operaciones en donde entro bella, me senté en la sale de espera mientras le marcaba a la única persona que se me ocurría que todavía quisiera saber de Bella; me respondieron al sexto timbrazo.

-bueno, quien es tan tarde- me dijo una voz aun dormida, hasta que vi la ora me sorprendí eran casi las 11:00 p.m.

-discúlpame Jasper por despertarte tan tarde pero bella sufrió un accidente y pues no se que hacer estoy en la sala de espera solo y solo me estreso mas al escuchar palabras como hemorragia o cosas asi y ahorita bella esta en operación y…- me quede sin palabras derrumbándome por primera vez desde que paso esto.

-calmate Alec, voy para allá solo pues que tardare pero solo relájate bella te necesita en este momento mas que a nadie, apoyala, yo iré tan pronto como pueda- me dijo Jasper antes de colgar.

-usted, es el conocido de la señorita Swan- me dijo un doctor con un gorro verde y una bata larga.

-si, soy su novio, ¿porque que sucede?- le dije casi tomando al doctor de la ropa para pedirle una explicación.

-pues al parecer por lo fuertes golpes recibidos su novia tuvo varias hemorragias en varias partes del cerebro ya las quitamos pero va necesitar muchos cuidados para su recuperación y según el neurólogo puede que por las arreas que sufrieron hemorragias sufra algún grado de amnesia por lo que va necesitar mucho de su apoyo para recuperarse, tal vez hasta en la mañana pueda pasar a verla ya que ahora todavía esta muy inestable su estado por la noche varios doctores estarán controlando la posible inflamación del cerebro pero le daremos medicamentos para controlarlo, aunque también necesitamos sus datos para tenerlo como contacto de ella- me dijo el medico mientras su acercaba una enfermera muy linda pero yo solo tenia atención para bella.

-disculpe podría darme su nombre- me dijo la enfermera que claramente estaba coqueteando conmigo.

-si, es Alec Daimen Duverne- le dije después de soltar un largo suspiro tratando de calmarme después de saber el diagnostico de Bella.

-OK, su edad- dijo sentándose a un lado mío y casi levantándose su falda hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, supongo que porque supo mi nombre y todas las chicas en cuanto escuchaban mi nombre bueno mi apellido querían salir conmigo pero mas porque sabían que mi familia era rica.

-23 años- le dije rápidamente y asi siguió el cuestionario, cuando término me entrego un pequeño papelito con su número y su nombre.

-me llamo Jessica, bombón cuando quieras llámame- me dijo antes de irse guiñándome el ojo, no podía creerlo ella sabia que aquí tenia a mi novia y aun asi ella pensaba que tal vez quisiera una cita. Me pase la noche ahí en vela esperando el que me dejaran entrar a ver a Bella, como a eso de las 6:00 AM vino un doctor a decirme que podía pasar, ni yo se como logre sobrevivir despierto creo que fue solo a base de café de la sala de espera, antes de entrar a la habitación tome aire para no derrumbarme de tristeza ante lo que viera porque sea lo que sea ella seguía siendo la chica a la que amo. Cuando entre a la habitación seguía pensé que en los hospitales porque insisten en poner colores tan deprimentes en las paredes como el blanco muerte, ¡vaya que levantaba el animo en estas ocasiones! Porque no se hay blancos más puros mas alegres pero siempre los hospitales se las ingeniaban para encontrar el más triste que en combinación con la situación difícil de Bella pues se ponían a prueba mi temple, me acerque lentamente a Bella que estaba tan blanca como las paredes y ella estaba conectada a infinidad de maquinas desde la que marcaba el ritmo del corazón, la de ondas cerebrales, el bote de suero y una maquina de oxigeno, mas me rompió el corazón verla con la cabeza vendada por la operación y su frágil cuerpo pareciera que se podía romper con una respiración muy fuerte, me senté en una silla en seguida de su cama y estire el brazo para tocar su fría mejilla con mi mano y sentir la suavidad de bella pero claro también la frialdad que ahora emanaba su piel, me recosté en la silla y merque el numero de Sophie ella también quisiera saber de esto.

-hola, hermanito como están- dijo Sophie muy alegre, contagiándome una pequeña sonrisa.

-pues estamos en el hospital- le dije con voz suave.

-QUE, porque que paso- me dijo espantada Sophie.

-pues que cuando llegamos al departamento de Bella aquí en Chicago estaban asaltando el departamento de ella y el ladrón golpeo a bella varias veces en la cabeza con la cacha del arma y le causo una hemorragia, por lo que tal vez pierda la memoria o algo asi, no estoy ni seguro de lo que me dijeron los doctores- le dije rápidamente a Sophie ella solo soltó un fuerte suspiro.

-cuídala, mucho hermanito porque sabes que ahora no me puedo safar de estar aquí con papa y mama- me dijo con tristeza porque sabia que ella quisiera estar aquí con bella pero probablemente no querían arruinar algún evento del trabajo de mi padre con el cual ya se había comprometido.

-si, claro, ah y por favor podrías hablarle a papa para que este al tanto de la situación, nos vemos- le dije con un suspiro.

-claro, se fuerte hermano bella te necesita- me dijo antes de colgar.

-Hola, Alec, ¿Cómo esta?- me dijo Jasper que estaba en la entrada de la habitación.

-al parecer bien, pero me dicen que puede que pierda la memoria y eso me preocupa, pero aun asi la voy a ayudar en lo que pueda- le dije a Jasper que se sentó en un sillón alejado de la cama de bella.

-esta bien, si quieres yo me quedo aquí mientras tu ve a comer algo y cambiate estas hecho un desastre- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-esta bien, no tardare- llegue a mi casa rápido porque llame a un taxi y mientras me bañaba y me cambie rápidamente, seguía pensando en bella; pase por una tienda para comprar algo y comí mas lentamente en la cafetería del hospital, al cabo de un rato regrese a la habitación.

-¿como ha estado?- le dije seriamente a Jasper.

-pues no han pasado grandes cambios solo que querían que fueras a hablar con el doctor de bella- me dijo Jasper inmediatamente busque al susodicho doctor.

-usted, es Eleazar Delani- le dije con cuidado.

-si, usted es Alec el novio de la señorita Swan, venga siéntese- me dijo señalándome una silla enfrente de su escritorio, yo lentamente me senté.

-bien que es lo que tiene que decirme- le dije casi con el corazón en la garganta por saber mas de lo que le sucedía a bella.

-pues lo mas grave que su novia se le ha inducido a un coma para que su recuperación fuera mas rápida y que hubiera menos probabilidades de daño y segundo que puede que al despertar ella no recuerde ciertos datos de su vida quizás hasta su nombre en los casos mas graves o probablemente hasta su reflejo la asuste al no saber quien es ella por eso ella va a necesitar rehabilitación durante los meses posteriores a su operación por ahora ella estará en el coma inducido pero ella necesitara mucho de su apoyo por lo que espero que entienda su situación en algunas cuestiones como si repentinamente sufre cambios de humor es por el estado de confusión que sufrirá después de despertar- me dijo en un termino educado pero al mismo tiempo sencillo de modo que entendiera y se lo agradecía porque ya estaba harto de los doctores que no me hablaban claro.

-si, la apoyare en lo que haga falta, solo quiero saber si ella estará bien- le dije con seriedad.

-si, ella estará bien solo que va tardar un poco en su recuperación- me dijo el doctor.

-esta bien, muchas gracias- le dije saliendo de la oficina llegue a la habitación donde estaba Bella.

-y alice, Jasper, entiendo que no quisiera venir- le dije mientras me sentaba al lado de el.

-pues ella aun esta muy enfadada con bella por lo que hizo pero hasta cierto punto aun la quiere pero hay que darle tiempo a ella- me dijo triste.

-esta bien, ahora a esperar- le dije mientras veía a bella recostada en esa cama tan blanca. Estos iban a ser los días mas largos de mi vida el esperar a que ella despertara, solo esperaba que bella saliera bien porque yo no soportaría perderla….

**Hola, ya termine el Cap siento que ahora sea tan corto pero es que no eh tenido tiempo para escribir, una porque estoy ahogada con tareas finales y la inspiración no venia a mi, pero al fin me llego, bien como siempre le agradeceré a mis seguidores como a mi ya muy querida seguidora **_**Bella Scullw**_** y a mi nuevecito seguidor **_**Emilio LT**_**, y a todos los demás chicos que me lean y no puedo nómbralos porque no me dejan un Review ¬-¬ pero no se preocupen se que me leen y espero que me escriban pronto no nada mas los seguidores antes nombrados ellos hasta me dicen lo que quieren ver y por eso le cumplo sus deseos a **_**Emilio LT**_** de ver a bella sufrir y pues aquí esta el me dijo que no fue suficiente y pues la hago sufrir mas para tu diversión y en este Cap hay un poco mas de sufrimiento de bella, jajajaaja, tal vez ya me este asiendo adicta al sufrimiento de bella, jajajajaja, ****PARA los que me decían si es un Edward y Bella si lo es, y si me piden un hilito que los conecte se los daré solo que no me regañen luego de que tan largo y grueso se los de porque yo si se como ellos se van a unir pero ustedes no, muajajajajaja****, es broma chicos si les daré un hilo solo que aun no, claro **_**Bella Scullw**_** y **_**Emilio LT**_** sigan mandándome sus sugerencias, pedidos u lo que se le parezca porque yo estoy aquí para atenderlos, Y muchas felicidades a mis dos amigas que cumplieron años, a ti **_**Andrea**_**, que cumplió el viernes, y me mejor amiga Lizeth que se me olvido su cumple, lo siento muchísimo, pero a veces ando en mi mundo y ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que estoy haciendo. Si cumplen años díganmelo para darles sus felicitaciones y dedicaciones como regalo de su querida escritora, bueno chao nos leemos, esperare sus reviews con ansias.**

**XoXo**

**I love u guys (chicos)**

**Krystel01**


	15. 15 ¿Escuchas al paraiso llorar

Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer su servidora solo tratara de hacer una buena historia con esos personajes. Claro que será una historia donde todos serán humanos; Edward y Alice, bella y Emmett claro que Rosalie y Jasper son hermanos.

**15.- ¿Escuchas al paraíso llorar…?**

**(Dedicadísimo a mi queridísima ****Lizeth ****por su cumple atrasado este es tu regalo, te quisiera dar una noche con Jacob o Edward… pero lo siento son míos, jajajajajaja, soy una aborasada con los dos, buenos besos y muchos abrazos y que cumplas muchos mas;)**

**Alec POV**

Espere tres largos días a que bella se recuperara y ahora el doctor me da las peores noticias que puede que ella ya no despierte por que ahora resulta que estaba en un coma sin inducir al parecer porque el cuerpo rechazo las medicinas y al parecer el cuerpo de bella se esta protegiendo de daños, esto no podía ser posible…, el no volver a ver su tierna sonrisa, su suave risa por las tonterías que cometía o su cabello moverse con el viento, porque ahora el destino me quitaba la felicidad que tanto me había costado tener desde que perdí a Michelle, ella era mi todo y sin embargo se tuvo que ir por el cáncer que la venció y aun asi la sigo recordando en mi corazón, pero claro después de la perdida de ella me costo mucho superarlo hasta que conocí a bella; desde que recibí esa noticia había estado muy triste, al lado de ella.

-ya Alec tienes que animarte, de nada le servirás a bella estando asi- me dijo Jasper serio.

-tienes razón pero es que no se que hacer para ayudar a bella- le dije casi sollozando.

-me parece haber escuchado por ahí que la música ayuda a salir a las personas del coma, porque según vuelve a reactivar sus actividades normales neurológicas. Bien yo me regreso a New York, hoy, porque alice quiere que este allá para año nuevo, asi que…- me dijo con una expresión avergonzada.

-no hay problema, muchas gracias como quiera, ah por cierto que le dijiste a alice de porque estabas aquí- le dije curioso.

-pues que tenia que venir a visitar a un tío lejano, aquí, que estaba muy solo y que quería acompañarlo un poco, me eché todo un cuento, fue un milagro que no sospechara nada, aunque sabia que podía preguntarle a Rose si era cierta mi historia por lo que estos días me eh estado quedando de verdad con mi tío Ian que es viudo y nunca se recupero de la perdida de mi tía por lo que también me sirvió para mi encubrimiento, asi que no te preocupes me voy, cuídala mucho Alec- me dijo mientras Jasper desaparecía por el pasillo…; pensé en lo que me dijo Jasper acerca de la música…; de verdad la música podía ayudar a curar a bella…; haría lo que fuera por ella, por lo que recordé una canción que le gusta mucho a Jean y me encanto a mi también, decidí cantarla no me importaba que no tuviera música aquí, me senté al lado de la cama de bella donde ella aun permanecía sumida en un sueño tal vez eterno y eso me indicaba que podía perderla…

**(****Tears**** of an ****angel****- **_**no me acuerdo del nombre del cantante pero búsquenla en yotube es hermosa, sorry por no darles el nombre, Alec la va a cantar a capela o no se como se diga cantar sin música pero ya me entienden, jajajajaja**_**) **

**(****Como en el Cap pasado las letras en cursivas no son parte de la Canción sino son pensamientos de Alec****)**

**Cover my eyes**

**Cover my ears**

**Tell me these words are a lie**

**It can't be true**

**That I'm losing you**

**The sun cannot fall from the sky**

**Can you hear heaven cry?**

**The tears of an angel**

**Tears of an angel**

**Tears of an angel**

**Tears of an angel**

**Stop every clock**

**Stars are in shock**

**The river would run to the sea**

**I won't let you fly**

**I won't say goodbye**

**I won't let you slip away from me**

**(1***_**Al cantar esta parte me empezaron a correr lágrimas por las mejillas por la realidad de mis palabras**_**)**

**Can you hear heaven cry?**

**The tears of an angel**

**Tears of an angel**

**Tears of an angel**

**Tears of an angel**

**So hold on**

**Be strong**

**Everyday hope will grow**

**I'm here, don't you fear**

**(2***_**con estas palabras me identificaba mucho**_**)**

**Little one don't let go**

**Don't let go**

**Don't let go**

**Cover my eyes**

**Cover my ears**

**Tell me these words are a lie**

Al terminar de cantar vi como el público que se había formado afuera del cuarto de bella me aplaudía y se iban rápidamente.

-Eso fue hermoso, nunca te había escuchado cantar asi mi sexy pajarito- me dijo una suave voz.

-BELLA, estas bien, gracias a dios, pensé que te había perdido- le dije mientras la abrazaba con cuidado y ella me envolvía en sus suaves brazos y se reía suavemente.

-Calma, Alec, no llores amor, estoy aquí- me decía ella mientras con sus pulgares secaba las lagrimas que aun corrían por mis mejillas.

-si lo siento pero es que no soportaría el perderte después de amarte tanto y el que te fueras lejos de mi no lo podría imaginar- le dije mientras componía una sonrisa.

-yo no me apartaría asi de ti, lucharía lo que fuera por mantenerme a tu lado- me dijo con una dulce sonrisa, entonces recordé que debía tener amnesia.

-Bella, me recuerdas bien- le dije en una pregunta estupida porque ella ya me había dicho"amor" y me había llamado por mi nombre.

-claro, eres Alec Daimen Duverne; el amor de mi vida, ¿Por qué?- me dijo mientras me veía con ojos confundidos.

-no, nada solo estoy rectificando, haber te someteré a un cuestionario- le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado y ella me rodeaba con sus brazos y me hacia acostarme a su lado yo solo sonreía mientras la abrazaba y le besaba la frente.

-bien tu pregunta- me dijo mientras estrechaba su mano encima de la mía jugando con mis dedos.

-bien, ¿recuerdas algo de tu familia?- le dije suavemente.

-eeeeeeee… no, porque no recuerdo… debería, no- me dijo mientras una pequeña arruguita en su entrecejo.

-pues si, pero no te preocupes te ayudare, mira tienes un hermano mayor llamado Emmett, creo que tiene 23 años y tu padre se llama Charlie y el trabaja como dueño de una de las radiodifusoras y televisoras mas importantes del país por lo que casi no pasa tiempo con ustedes- le dije con voz suave.

- ¿y mi madre?- me dijo con curiosidad, demonios esta respuesta tal vez la sorprenda ya que no se acordaba ni de lo sucedido.

-pues… ella falleció y solo te queda tu hermano y tu padre, pero claro me tienes a mi para apoyarte no te sientas mal si no recuerdas cosas- le dije mientras la abrazaba ya que empecé a escuchar sollozos de parte de ella.

-mi mama murió… porque…, dios al parecer me esta saliendo algo extraño de los ojos- me dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara y se tocaba las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-jajajajaja, no es nada extraño bella son lagrimas y a eso se le llama llorar- le dije mientras la besaba suavemente en los labios.

-y, ¿porque se llora?- me pregunto ella me recordaba a preguntas de una pequeña, al parecer olvido algunas cosas básicas.

-no se, algunas veces por tristeza otras de alegría, son para expresar sentimientos es… como sacar sentimientos fuera de ti, las lagrimas son la parte mas pura de una persona porque ellas son tan claras como los sentimientos que se expresan con las lagrimas- le dije poniéndome un poco filosófico y sentimental.

-Wow, es un poco complicado esto, no- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-si tienes razón y sin embargo nos resultan útiles a veces para expresar algo que no podemos como la tristeza- le dije mientras la abrazaba.

-tal vez- me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-recuerdas algo de tus amigos- le dije de repente.

-no… la verdad es que no- me dijo mientras su cara se ponía triste.

-pues ellos son Alice que es novia de Jasper que también es tu amigo el tiene una hermana llamada Rosalie que es novia de Emmett, tu hermano- le dije lentamente este algo trabado trabalenguas para que entendiera las relaciones de todos ellos.

-ah, creo que ya capte- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Recuerdas a alguien con el nombre de Edward- le dije lentamente ya seria el colmo que olvidar a ese hombre por el cual bella había llorado y sufrido.

-No, no me suena ese nombre, ¿Por qué, debería recordarlo?- me dijo ella con confusión en el rostro. Por dios, claro que debías recordarlo, es el hombre de cual según lo que me contaste amabas demasiado y con el cual me pusiste el cuerno, claro que debías acordarte…

-no, solo que el es el hermano de Alice, eso es lo único- le dije con seriedad.

-Alec, me ocultas algo, lo se, cambio tu tono de voz y tu expresión, cuéntamelo- me dijo ella con expresión seria.

-pues solo que según lo que tu me dijiste, el era o es el amor de tu vida y antes eras la mejor amiga de el- le dije tratando de sonar relajado.

-Ah, eso es todo lo que debería saber- me dijo alzando las cejas en modo de pregunta.

-Ammmm… Nop…, con el tu… me…bueno… te acostaste con el… poniéndome los cuernos… creo- le dije demasiado incomodo sobre este tema.

-Ah, me perdonarías, siento que no lo recuerde y que te lo haga recordar a ti, perdóname- me dijo ella llorando, sabia que no debía decírselo pero ella debía saber todo no me gustaría ocultarle cosas.

-si, claro de hecho yo ya te había perdonado, mi hermoso monstruo de sangre fría- le dije mitras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Oh, eso no lo recuerdo porque será que recuerdo nuestros tontos apodos-me dijo riéndose.

-la verdad no lo se, eso mismo me estaba preguntando, tal vez aquí es cuando mas se evidencia que tu mente no funciona con normalidad, pero eso ya lo sabia- le dije en broma ella soltó una carcajada y me golpeo en el brazo.

-oyes, aunque este en el hospital eso no significa que no te pueda golpear- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-eso lo se, y golpear fuerte por cierto- le dije con una sonrisa. Al cabo de un rato cuando vino el doctor se sorprendió de ver a bella riendo conmigo y casi me tumba de la cama y regañándome que porque no le avise y cosas asi, pero lo único que me importaba era que bella estaba bien y pues en la cuestión de su memoria yo la iría ayudando a recordar, todo el dia bella estuvo platicando conmigo acerca de cosas que no recordaba como su familia, estudios, gustos, amigos, etc. hasta que ella se quedo dormida y este dia volví a respirar aliviado de que ella no había resultado tan afectada al menos físicamente mentalmente tal vez fuera otra cosa, claro que volví a dormir relajado en el sillón del cuarto…, al la mañana siguiente me despertaron unas risitas y unas presiones en mi cara.

-bella, ¿Qué pasa?- le dije aun con los ojos cerrados.

-nada, solo divirtiéndome- me contesto ella riéndose y luego escuche unas pequeñas risitas, decidí levantarme aun con los ojos cerrados y escuche como unos pasitos corrían.

-¿quien estaba aquí?- le dije a bella acercándome a su cama para sentarme a su lado.

-nadie, no se de que estas hablando- me dijo ella con una expresión traviesa.

-con que nadie, eh, bien te torturare con cosquillas hasta que me lo digas- le dije mientras le hacia cosquillas a los costados de su vientre y ella soltaba carcajadas, ella solo levanto las manos en rendición.

-ya me rindo, te lo diré- me dijo cuando deje de hacerle cosquillas y ella estaba con lagrimas en los ojos de risa.

-bien, ¿quien era?- le dije adoptando una expresión seria.

-eran Melanie y Larissa, mira- me dijo señaladme a dos niñas que salían de detrás de la puerta, ellas vestían unas batitas de colores y ambas tenían unos paliacates en la cabecita.

-oa, alec, chentimos dechpetarte achi peo esch que no te dechpertabas con nada y a Melanie y a bella che lech ocurrio que pintartes la cara cheria divertido, mia- me dijo la pequeña con un paliacate de corazones enseñándome un pequeño espejo que traía en la manita, me caí de la cama en cuanto vi la obra de arte abstracto que habían hecho las lindas niñas, cuando me caí las niñas se soltaron a reír.

-si, claro rianse como ustedes no se cayeron. Haber pequeñas, entonces resulta que yo soy su muñeco o que onda- les dije gateando por el piso hacia ellas ya que estaba tirado en el piso por mi caída.

- lo chentimos, cheñor Alec peo ech que echtabamos abuidas en ese chalon feo onde nochs tenian- me dijo la otra niña riéndose aun de mi cara pintada.

-si pues y a lo mejor acepto disculpas si ahora que soy el monstruo de las cosquillas, les doy cosquillas que les parece, arrr- les dije mientras tomaba las niñas por las manos y les daba cosquillas, ellas soltaban risitas histéricas.

-ya, ya, ya, lo chentimos no lo vovemos a acher- me dijo la pequeña con corazones en el paliacate.

-ah, esta bien, hablen con bella mientras me quito este arte de mi cara- les dije yéndome al baño del cuarto de bella, me lave la cara quitándome las pinturas rápidamente, tome una toalla de el sillón donde dormía.

-aios, alec, noch vemoch lueo- me dio una de las niñas corriendo a mi lado y la otra niña antes de seguirla me dio un pequeño jalón del pantalón llamando mi atención por lo que me agache hasta quedar a su altura.

-si, pequeña- le dije dándole una gran sonrisa a la tierna niña.

-muchas gachias por no enojate- me dio la niña antes de darme un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de irse con la carita enrojecida corriendo.

-son lindas niñas, ¿de donde son?- le dije sentándome al lado de ella.

-según lo que me dijeron son de los niños que tienen internados aquí por cáncer, y como el cuarto donde les ponen el tratamiento esta en seguida de aquí pues se metieron aquí porque ya les había dado su tratamiento y nadie les hacia caso pues decidieron jugar un rato por entre los cuartos y como ella querían jugar contigo pero estabas dormido asi pues decidieron pintar- me dijo bella con una sonrisa.

-ah, que bien ahora soy un entretenimiento no solo para los grandes al cantar en mi banda sino ahora de los pequeños- le dije muy serio lo que causo que bella soltara una carcajada y asintiera con entusiasmo. Decidí poner un poco de música de mi celular nuevo, emm… regalo de mi padre claro. Puse un nuevo playlist que había hecho mi hermana sabiendo mis gustos, cuando empezó a sonar la nueva canción de Britney Spears, Bella solo se sentó en la cama y se destapo sacando sus piernas para que quedaran colgando de la cama.

-esa Canción la recuerdo, tus hermanas la vivían cantando, me la se toda- me dijo con alegría de recordar algo y un brillo en sus ojos. Ella empezó a cantar con su bella voz que me hechizaba.

**(Britney**** Spears- Hold it Against Me)**

**Hey, over there, please**

**Forgive me**

**If I`m coming on too**

**Strong**

**Here to stare, but you're**

**Winning**

**And they play my**

**Favorite song**

**So come near, little **

**Closer**

**Wanna whisper in your**

**Ear**

**Make clear, little**

**Question**

**Wanna know just how **

**You**** feel**

**Chorus**

**If I said my heart was **

**Beating**** loud**

**If**** we could escape the **

**Crowd**** somehow**

**If**** I said I want your body **

**Now**

**Would**** you hold it **

**Against**** me?**

**Cuz**** you feel like**

**Paradise**

**And**** I need a vacation **

**Tonight**

**So**** if I said I want your **

**Body**** now**

**Would**** you hold it**

**Against**** me?**

**Hey****, you might think,**

**That**** I`m crazy **

**But**** you know I`m just **

**Your**** type **

**I might be, little hazy **

**But**** you just cannot deny**

**There's**** spark in**

**Between**** us**

**When**** we're dancing on**

**The**** floor**

**I want more, wanna **

**See**** it**

**So**** I`m asking you**

**Tonight**

**Chorus**

**If**** I said I want your body**

**Would**** you hold it**

**Against**** me?**

**Gimme something good**

**Don't**** wanna wait I want**

**It**** now**

**Pop**** it like hood**

**And**** show me how you**

**Work**** it out**

**If**** I said my heart was**

**Beating**** loud**

**If I said I want your body **

**Now**

**Would you hold it**

**Against me**

**Chorus **

**Bella POV**

Al terminar de cantar esta Canción me sentía un poco mas reconfortada al saber que aun conocía algo de mi pasado.

-como siempre, preciosa, cantas hermoso, y claro que no _**lo usaría en tu contra**_** (n/a: haciendo referencia a la canción de bella, que el titulo traducido quiere decir, ¿lo usarías en mi contra?)** nunca usaría nada de tu pasado en tu contra- me dijo Alec mientras me besaba dulcemente en los labios y entonces yo me excedí en mi entusiasmo en el beso que puse mis brazos en sus cuello y en eso los dedos de mis pies tocaron el frió piso, recordándome algo.

-espera… yo practicaba ballet digo sigo practicando- le dije emocionada a Alec, quien me miro confundido.

-ah, ¿si?- me dijo en pregunta.

-si recuerdo que era una sorpresa para ti ya que iba a salir en un recital- le dije contenta por recordar algo mas, entonces empecé a recordar mis clases y me estire un poco mas para poner en puntas mis pies.

-esa parte de ti no la sabia- me dijo Alec impresionado.

-espera, ayúdame si…- le dije extendiendo mis brazos como niña pequeña para que tomara mis manos y me sostuviera mientras mis pies lentamente volvían a tocar el piso primero mis puntas y poco a poco toda la planta de mis pies, de repente me solté de las manos de Alec y me iba a caer.

-cuidado, bella, aun no sabemos cuanto daño tienes pero por lo que veo no es fisco solo es recordar como hacer algunas cosas- me dijo Alec volviéndome a tomar de las manos equilibrándome, después de un rato de estar de pie ya pude caminar sola por la habitación. A lo lejos escuche como varias personas festejaban y se escuchaban música.

-¿Qué sucede?- le dije con confusión a Alec, el consulto su celular, el solo levanto las cejas en señal de sorpresa.

-ah, feliz año nuevo bella, ya es 2011- me dijo Alec poniéndose de pie y se acerco para abrazarme.

-Wow, un año nuevo, es genial- le dije con alegría.

-si, pero por ahora hay que preocuparnos por tu recuperación- me dijo Alec tomándome en brazos y luego se sentó en el sillón para ponerme en su regazo y comenzó a besarme suave pero serio, pronto se torno mas pasional no recordaba que hubiera tantas sensaciones en un solo beso, fui subiendo mi mano por el cuello de Alec, el en cambio deslizaba sus manos por mi cintura sacándome suspiros por lo bien que se sentían sus manos contra mi cuerpo, me imaginaba que si con ropa se sentía asi el contacto de Alec no me imaginaba como se sentiría sin ropa… o tal vez esa sensación ya la había sentido y no lo recordaba.

-Alec, mas… dios… si- suspire en cuanto el comenzó a besar mi cuello y en sus exploración encontró una parte sensible de mi cuello haciendo que echara mi cabeza hacia atrás.

-bella, eres hermosa… y deliciosa- me dijo contra mi piel pero yo solté un gemido porque lo que su calido aliento causo contra la sensible piel de mi cuello, se fue acercando a besar el lóbulo de mi oreja donde comenzó a chuparlo y me saco un audible gemido.

-Alec… si… sigue…- gemí incoherente por las caricias y besos de Alec.

-AH, SEÑOR DUVERNE ESTO NO SE HACE EN UN HOSPITAL Y MENOS A UNA ENFERMA- gritó el doctor Eleazar desde la puerta y Alec solo lo miro serio y alzo una ceja en reclamo pero me soltó y yo sonrojada me fui caminado a mi cama y me senté.

-tal vez si se puede hacer y nadie lo ha intentado- le dijo Alec serio poniéndose de pie con los brazos a mi lado.

-ha creame, que si lo han intentado pero resulta que esta prohibido realizar esas actividades en un hospital y mire, tremendo chupetón que le dejo a la señorita Swan- dijo el doctor Eleazar…, QUE, yo tenia un chupetón, que vergüenza, pero vaya que no me queje cuando me lo hizo.

-pues si es una enferma déjeme decirle que esta muy buena para ser enferma- dijo sin vergüenza alguna Alec, yo solo me sonroje mas.

-y sin embargo sigue enferma, haber señorita Swan, déjeme revisarla pero como veo que ya camina, eso es un gran avances en su recuperación si sigue asi pronto se ira del hospital con la condición de que seguirá volviendo un dia a la semana para su tratamiento para la memoria y determinar que tan grave es su amnesia- me dijo Eleazar anotando unas cosas en unas notas que llevaba.

-claro, cuando me podré ir- le dije emocionada.

-tal vez en unas dos semanas- dijo el doctor serio.

-DOS SEMANAS ES MUCHO- le grite

-considérese afortunada porque muchos casos como usted duran mas de dos meses si no es que mas- dijo enojado el doctor.

- esta bien- dije resignada.

**Dos semanas después…**

-al fin Alec- le dije dando brinquitos como… alguien no se a quien me recordaba esto.

-si, claro al fin en casa- dijo Alec con una radiante sonrisa. Antes de salir definitivamente del hospital fui a visitar a las niñas que en esas dos semanas vinieron a jugar conmigo, encontré a Melanie sola y me agache para hablar con ella.

-hola, Mel, ¿Cómo estas?- le dije con alegría.

-tichte, poque ladicha, no ta- me dijo la niña con voz siseante.

-no te preocupes, estará bien, nos vemos luego, Mel- le dije abrazando a la pequeña niña.

-ya te vach- me dijo con una sonrisa y ladeando la cabeza.

-si, cariño, pero seguiré viniendo algunos días y vendré a verte de acuerdo- le dije con alegría.

-chi, pedade por bella- me dio la niña mientras me ponía de pie y ella me decía adiós con su manita yo solo sonreía por lo tierno de ella.

-ha señorita Swan, se ha hecho muy amiga de Melanie- me dijo una enfermera que pasaba por ahí.

-si y de Larissa, por cierto donde esta que también Melanie la extraña mucho- le dije con curiosidad, la enfermera solo meneo la cabeza en un gesto triste.

-no señorita, Melanie perdió la batalla contra el cáncer anoche, ella falleció y pues como todos sabíamos que Melanie y Larissa eran muy unidas pues ya veremos como le decimos que Mel ya no va volver- me dijo la enfermera seria.

-pobre, bueno yo me tengo que ir, pero pronto volver para ver como va Melanie- le dije con voz suave.

-si que le vaya bien señorita Swan- me dijo la enfermera antes de meterse en la salita donde esta Melanie. Me encontré con Alec en el estacionamiento de ahí supongo que íbamos a mi departamento, lo que me trajo algunos malos recuerdos, pero antes le dije a Alec que me llevara a un salón de belleza pero mas que nada para cortarme el pelo.

-bella estas segura que te lo vas a cortar- me dijo Alec sorprendido.

-si, porque por la operación que me realizaron me quedaron mechones largos y cortos y para que vuelva a crecer bien me lo tendré que cortar- le dije entrando al salón; salí de ahí con un corte tipo **Rhianna (como en Umbrella, un poco largo en los mechones de enfrente y sigue la forma de los mechones hasta la mitad del cuello)** y Alec solo me miraba de forma maliciosa.

-sabes que asi con el cabello corto te miras sexy- dijo acercándose a mi y tomando un mechón ondulado de mis cabellos ya que si de por si mi cabello era ondulado con el corte mi cabello se hizo mas ondulado.

-no, pero anda vamos a casa ya quiero descansar- le dije abrazándolo y besándolo pasionalmente.

-si, claro vamos- me dijo mientras íbamos de camino al auto, Alec casi no hablo en el camino lo que era raro llegamos a una sección de departamentos mas lujosos aquí en Chicago y de repente se detuvo enfrente de uno, en el estacionamiento privado.

-este no es mi departamento- le dije con sospecha.

-si pero no te iba a dejar en el otro, donde siempre recordarías el accidente por lo que este es nuestro departamento, bueno mas tuyo que mío en realidad- me dijo Alec con una sonrisa y tendiéndome unas llaves.

-de verdad, esto es increíble, gracias Alec, te amo- le dije abrazándolo fuertemente y tome con emoción las llaves, al entrar me quede impresionada era enorme y de colores elegantemente combinados.

-Wow, es hermoso- le dije a Alec mientras entraba con una maleta con mis pocas cosas del hospital.

**ADVERTENCIA****: La siguiente parte es un lemmon por lo que como siempre dejare una marca que indica que después de ella pueden leer seguro, no importa si se la saltan y los que quieran leerlo pues disfrútenlo, jajajajajaja.**

**_:P_:P_:P_ **

-si y que te parece si lo inauguramos- me dijo sensualmente Alec, algo en la forma en que lo dijo me encendió, me acerque a el y lo comencé a besar suavemente para que luego se volviera mas demandante el beso, Alec me acostó sobre el sillón y me comenzó a besar el cuello sacándome varios suspiros para que el siguiera besando mi cuello hasta la orilla del escote de mi sweater sacándome un gemido. Alec me levanto poniendo sus manos en mi espalda para luego deslizarlas lentamente hasta mi trasero para darles un apretón sacándome un gemido sobresaltándome, me alzo del trasero y yo instintivamente rodeé sus caderas con mis piernasquedando en una posición bastante incitante, sorpresivamente Alec me llevo a una habitación supuse nuestra habitación, sentí como me ponía suavemente en la cama y el se ponía sobre mi para comenzar a besar lentamente mi cuello, el marcaba un ritmo tortuoso en la caricia de sus manos que se deslizaban suavemente por mis piernas y mas arriba aun haciéndome poner los ojos en blanco, la habitación era llenada con mis gemidos por las caricias de Alec que me hacían perder la razón; pronto mi sweater abandono mi cuerpo en un rápido movimiento de las habilidosas manos de Alec, quedando yo en un sostén rosa de encaje, Alec se encargaba de besar la piel recién expuesta de mi vientre pasando su calida boca por debajo de mis pechos causándome un suspiro yo en cambio atraje a Alec para besarlo y con mis manos lograr soltar los botones de su camisa para que cayera suavemente a sus pies y yo quedándome momentáneamente sin aire por lo increíble de su bien formado cuerpo y lo bien que se sentía su piel contra la mía…, el siguió besándome sensualmente en la clavícula logrando sacarme un sonido parecido al ronroneo de los gatos, distraída como estaba Alec deslizo sus manos por mi espalada para pronto desabrochar mis sostén yo me congele.

- lo siento, vamos muy rápido, mejor me…- antes de que terminara de hablar bese a Alec suavemente pero con un ritmo marcado indicándole que continuara, sentí como los tirantes de mi sostén se deslizaron por mis brazos quedando desuda de la cintura para arriba, Alec solo me miraba intensamente con esos hermosos ojos azules.

-si se que no soy perfecta- le dije con tristeza.

-claro que eres hermosa y perfecta, para mi siempre serás lo mas bello de mi vida- me dijo con un grave susurro besando la piel que había en medio de mis pechos sacándome un gemido ante lo suaves que se sentían sus labios contra esa parte sensible de mi, yo ansiosa por ver todo de el moví mis manos codiciosas por su torso hasta llegar al botón de sus jeans, de un solo movimiento lo solté y de un momento a otro Alec quedo frente a mi solo usando esos chiqui boxers apretaditos haciendo que deseara tocarlo mas, de un movimiento atraje a Alec sobre mi para dar un rápido giro logrado quedar arriba de el montada en sus caderas, el solo sonreía maliciosamente y sus manos se movieron rápidamente hacia el botón de mis jeans que aun no desaparecían de mi cuerpo, al quedar sueltos de un tiron los saque de mis piernas para quedar solo con una pequeña tanga de encaje sobre el, empecé a torturarlo lentamente moviéndome contra el y deslizando suavemente mis manos sobre su pecho para al llegar a sus pequeños pezones y pellizcarlos suavemente el soltó un siseo entre dientes, yo solo sonreí cuando por mis movimientos y caricias sentí como algo chocaba contra mi centro, por la posición en la que estaba montada podía sospechar que era lo que sentía chocar contra mi, que con esos roces lanzaba sensaciones por todo mi cuerpo.

-basta ahora me toca disfrutarte a ti- me dijo Alec mientras lograba levantarme y ponerme sobre la cama, se puso sobre mi para rápidamente tomar una de mis puntas en su calida boca logrando sacarme un alto gemido con su nombre sentí como mi otra punta era atendida por sus dedos pellizcándola suavemente sacándome varios gemidos por las sensaciones de sus certeras caricias, parecía como si conociera que partes de mi cuerpo tocar… , pronto sentí como mi humedad traspasaba mi tanga, Alec bajo suavemente su mano para acariciar mi espalda baja y de ahí sus manos siguieron un camino hacia la parte interior de mis muslos y se iban deslizando mas arriba aun… , su mano suavemente toco mi centro ya humedecido yo solo alce mis caderas incitándolo a seguir con sus caricias, el rápidamente quito la ultima prenda que quedaba en mi quedando asi completamente desnuda.

-completamente preciosa por donde te mire, ángel- me dijo con voz grave antes de introducir un dedo en mi logrando que yo me arqueara ante la sensación que me causo su intrusión dentro de mi, y eso que solo era un dedo no me imaginaba como se sentirían otras partes de el dentro de mi, pero estaba segura que pronto lo averiguaría… , su dedo no dejaba cese a sus actividades y caricias dentro de mi pronto sentí como su dedo logro rozar un punto mucho mas sensible sacándome un fuerte gemido con su nombre, siguió bombeando dentro de mi hasta que una sensación se formaba en la parte baja de mi vientre, con unas cuantas eróticas caricias de el dentro de mi logro que llegara lentamente al clímax con un fuerte grito de su nombre y corriéndome contra el.

-dios… eso fue… increíble, pero… no es todo… lo que… quiero de ti…, quiero ver como lo haces- le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa y mordiéndome los labios de forma muy mal intencionada, Alec solo me miro sorprendido mientras saboreaba mis jugos que estaban en su mano que antes había trabajado en mi.

-¿segura señorita Swan?, quiere todo de mi- me dijo con una sonrisa juguetona al lo que yo asentí, sabia que era mi primera vez con el, asi, al menos, comencé a quitarle la ultima prenda que le quedaba a Alec. Sentí como el buscaba algo en el buró de noche hasta que vi que era un condón, solo me acerque para besarlo mas apasionadamente saboreando mi ambrosia en su boca aun, el me correspondo pero sus manos estaban ocupadas preparándolo para entrar en mi, suavemente sentí como me volvía a acomodar suavemente sobre la cama para que el quedara totalmente encima de mi, suavemente abrió mis piernas. Sentí como entro en mi, solté un gemido ante tal placer que me produjo su presencia dentro de mi, espero un poco a que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a su nuevo inquilino pero mi cuerpo rápidamente pidió mas fricción de el, por lo que me empecé a mover haciendo chocar nuestras caderas lo que le indico que siguiera, pronto empezó una lenta faena que tomo un ritmo desesperantemente lento para mi, por lo que trabe mis piernas en sus caderas para moverme con el logrando que las lentas estocadas fueran mas profundas y mas placenteras para lo dos, por lo que Alec aumento su ritmo entendiendo lo que ambos queríamos: mas… del placer que nos brindaban nuestros cuerpos al rozarse. La faena fue tornando un ritmo frenético llegando a sacarme varios gemidos por cada roce de el y de su boca salían palabras de amor y pasión con mi nombre aunque muchas no las capte porque digamos que estaba ocupada en el ritmo…, sus estocadas pronto se hicieron mas certeras tocando de nuevo ese punto que antes su dedo había logrado tocar solo que ahora con un roce diferente de Alec, el me estaba llevando al infierno con una rápida subida al cielo, haciéndome tocar ambas partes buenas de ellos como el calor y la pasión, el amor y la dulzura.

-dios… si… casi… mas rápido… - gemí incoherentemente mientras empezaba a sentir como un orgasmo me invadía y me hacia retorcerme contra el colchón y abrazar a Alec con fuerza encajando mis uñas en su fuerte espala que estaba húmeda a causa del sudor que demostraba nuestro entusiasmo al hacer el amor juntos… al fin.

-solo…dime… ¿como me llamo?… adoro cuando gimes… mi nombre- dijo Alec contra mi oído mientras estaba sintiendo lo mas intenso del orgasmo y solo entreabría mi boca al sentir esto tan intenso, la sensación de su aliento calido contra mi hombro humedecido por el sudor cuso una sensación mas que me llevo al cielo.

-ALEC… ALEC, SI… SIGUE, MAS…- grite en medio del placer que me causo el clímax, al parecer el aun necesitaba un poco de ayuda por lo que mordí un poco su cuello y lamí suavemente su manzana de Adán para luego morderla suavemente para sentir como pronto el llegaba al clímax cuando yo aun seguía sumida en el clímax que me estaban causando sus penetraciones, al terminar sentí como el cansancio, la satisfacción y felicidad me embriagaban, yo solo lo abrase y el suavemente salía de mi, y se acostaba a un lado mi respirando entrecortadamente al igual que yo y con una brillante capa de sudor por la gran pasión que soltamos en esta faena. Sentí como Alec tiraba algo en una papelera cercana y se acercaba a mí para abrazarme estrechamente.

**_:P_:P_:P_ **

-te amo, mi ángel- me dijo Alec mientras me besaba la frente y nos cubría con una sabana, yo solo seguí sonriendo como tonta y aun respirando un poco entrecortado.

-yo también te amo demasiado, Alec, mi sexy cantante- le dije besándolo suavemente, pronto sentí como el sueño me invadía y caía sobre mi reclamando el consumo de energía de hacer rato y ¡vaya que valió la pena!

Por eso no me resistí a caer dormida en los brazos de mi amado Alec…

**Alec POV**

Me alegre mucho el dia en que bella al fin iba a salir del hospital, y mas porque en los días que ella aun estaba en el hospital arregle con mi padre la compra de un nuevo departamento, porque yo no iba a dejar que bella regresara e ese lugar donde ocurrió ese accidente, me encargue con días de antelación que la mudanza llevara las cosas de bella al nuevo departamento, pronto todo quedo perfecto para que bella y yo compartiéramos nuestra vida juntos. Tuvimos una parada antes en el salón de belleza porque ella queria cortarse su hermoso cabello porque para la operación que le realizaron tuvieron que quitarle parte de su cabello para sacarle coágulos por los golpes por lo que ya le estaba creciendo el cabello pero tenia mechones desiguales y eso a ella no le parecía pero al verla con el nuevo corte ella se veía completamente apetecible con ese look parecía una colegiala traviesa con esos pequeños rizos jugando con el viento mientras caminaba hacia mi, no me pude resistir a besar sus rosados labios porque me encantaba su sabor dulce e intoxicante, era adictivo. Pronto llegamos al departamento.

-este no es mi departamento- me dijo con sospecha.

-si pero no te iba a dejar en el otro, donde siempre recordarías el accidente por lo que este es nuestro departamento, bueno mas tuyo que mío en realidad- le dije con una sonrisa y tendiéndole las llaves.

-de verdad, esto es increíble, gracias Alec, te amo- me dijo abrazándome estrechamente causando que sus pechos rozaran mi torso y esa sensación se extendió por todo mi cuerpo y me hizo desearla como nunca, será porque hacia mucho que no podía tocarla como se debía tocar a un sexy mujer como ella; vi como abría el departamento emocionada.

-Wow, es hermoso- me decía mientras yo entraba con su maleta del hospital.

**ADVERTENCIA:**** La siguiente parte es un lemmon si quieren leerlo bien por ustedes y por mi porque asi me dirán que les pareció, y si no, pues entonces son unos aburridos, jajajajaja, no, no es cierto, pueden saltársela no hay problema como siempre solo dejen reviews acerca del Cap.**

**El lemmon se acaba después de esta marca:**

**_:P_:P_:P_ **

-si y que te parece si lo inauguramos- le dijo en voz baja dejándole claro que no queria algo santo en este momento, se acerco a mi sensualmente y me comenzó a besar suavemente, aunque claro se volvió mas pasional, rápidamente la acosté sobre el sillón y le comencé a besar ese suave y delicioso cuello con la satisfacción de escuchar varios suspiros de parte de ella por mis caricias, le seguí besando su cuello hasta la orilla de su escote tan sensual para mi vista logrando sacarle un gemido por mis besos. La levante poniendo mis manos en su bien definida y sensual espalda para luego deslizarlas muy lentamente hasta su redondo y paradito trasero que me volvía loco para darle un buen apretón sacándole un gemido haciéndola brincar por mi apretón, la alce del trasero, ella como si supiera que hacer rodeo mis caderas con sus largas, firmes y bien formadas piernasquedando en una posición que hacia que nuestras intimidades se rozaran un poco mandando un escalofrió por mi espalda, decidí llevarla rápidamente a nuestra habitación ya que al fin y al cabo era mejor utilizarla cuanto antes, la puse lentamente sobre la cama haciendo que su cabello quedara en abanico encima de la cama y unos cuantos cabellos en su angelical rostro. y su figura que se veía… completamente sensual encima de una cama con esos ajustados pantalones que se puso o ese sweater con un escote en V que me estaba volviendo loco, no resistí mas y me puse sobre ella para comenzar a besar su tan adictivo cuello, era lento en mis besos y de vez en cuando dejaba que la punta de mi lengua rozara parte de su cuello sacándole uno que otro suspiro eso no era suficiente para mi; por lo que empecé a deslizar mis manos por sus hermosas piernas y un poco mas arriba aun haciéndole poner los ojos en blanco, en la habitación solo se escuchaban los cantos de mi sexy sirena que se entregaba a las sensaciones que le brindaba yo y le hacia sentir su hermoso cuerpo, muy pronto su provocativo sweater se separo de su sexy cuerpo en un rápido movimiento haciendo que ella quedara solo con un muy sensual sostén rosa de encaje, bese la suave piel recién expuesta de su plano vientre besando la piel que había debajo de sus pechos aun cubiertos logrando sacarle un sonoro suspiro, ella me atrajo para besarme apasionadamente y con sus suaves y pequeñas manos logro soltar los botones de mi camisa, yo solo moví mis brazos para que cayera suavemente a mis pies, ella al parecer le gustaba mucho lo que vio de mi torso desnudo; supongo que por mis esfuerzos de ir al gimnasio lo mas posible logrando tener un buen cuerpo; pronto nuestras pieles se tocaron, yo seguí besándola pasionalmente en su clavícula logrando sacarle un sonido que nunca había escuchado que ella emitiera, un … ronroneo, deslice mis manos por su increíble espalda para pronto soltar su sostén sentí como ella se paralizaba, entonces recordé que ella probablemente no estuviera lista para esto porque muy apenas recordaba datos importantes de su vida y yo aquí como un imbecil haciéndole esto; parecía que al que habían golpeado con una pistola era a mi y no a ella.

- lo siento, vamos muy rápido, mejor me…- antes que terminara de hablar ella me beso suavemente pero con un ritmo muy marcado dándome a entender que ella queria que continuara, por la posición en la que ella se había puesto, los tirantes de su sensual sostén se deslizaron por sus delicados brazos y asi el sostén desapareció quedando ella desuda de la cintura para arriba, dándome una hermosa visón que hace mucho que no tenia de su hermoso y adictivo cuerpo, que no podía dejar de mirar

-si se que no soy perfecta- me dijo con tristeza, QUE…, ella estaba loca porque para mi ella era totalmente perfecta yo sabia que tenia sus defectos pero para mi ella con sus defectos era hermosa y totalmente perfecta.

-claro que eres hermosa y perfecta, para mi siempre serás lo mas bello de mi vida- le dije con un grave susurro besando la suave y cremosa piel que había en medio de sus pechos sacándome un glorioso gemido ante mis besos, al parecer esa parte de su cuerpo era especialmente sensible, pero es que aun sigo descubriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo, ella ansiosa movió sus manos codiciosas por mi torso hasta que sentí como sus manos rozaban la parte baja de mi torso, sentí como ella soltaba el botón de mi pantalón, con un solo movimiento deje que mis jeans abandonaran mi cuerpo, para quedar frente a bella solo con mi ropa interior, de un movimiento ella me atrajo para que quedara sobre ella para sorpresivamente dar un giro rápido y ella quedo montada encima de mis caderas y mi espalda contra la cama, eso era sensual… el que ella tomara la iniciativa en esto y mas que con su nuevo corte su cabello en ondas quedaba frente su cara de manera sensual, yo solo me dedique a sonreírle maliciosamente porque estaba decidido a dejar que ella me dominara por un rato **( n/a: yo te quiero dominar, papacito, no ella, jajajajaja)** pero aun asi mi ángel no estaba en todo su esplendor, por lo que asi como ella estaba montada en mis caderas yo moví mis manos rápidamente para soltar el botón de sus jeans que pronto desapreciaron gracias a ella, yo me quede momentáneamente sin aire al ver la pequeña tanga de encaje que traía bella, se veía demasiado sensual para su bien; al parecer ella planeaba torturarme y muy lentamente porque empezó a moverse contra mi lentamente para mi gusto y para rematar ella deslizaba sus muy suaves manos por todo mi torso hasta que llego a mi pecho y ahí pellizco mis muy pequeñas puntas** (n/a: lo deje asi porque tetillas no se escucha bien para nada, jajajajaja) **causando sensaciones en mi muy alterado cuerpo, solté un fuerte siseo entre dientes, empecé a moverme contra el aun cubierto centro de bella, la sensación de su calidez contra mi muy agitado miembro era deliciosa su calidez era adictiva inmediatamente queria mas, también vi como bella disfrutaba de mis ligeros roces y el ver esos gestos de placer ya no pude aguantar las ganas de tocarla.

-basta ahora me toca disfrutarte a ti- le dije mientras la levantaba y la volvía a poner contra la cama, me puse sobre ella para rápidamente tomar una de sus erectos pezones en mi boca par con mi lengua jugar con el logrando sacarle un alto gemido con mi nombre, sentí como mis boxers se hacían demasiado incómodos por la manera en que ella gimió mi nombre, queria darle mas placer para seguir escuchando esos gemidos salir de ella, por lo que con mi mano empecé a atender el otro pezón pellizcándolo suavemente logrando sacarle varios gemidos, sentí como bella se retorcía por mis caricias y eso me encantaba y mas aun las suave espalda de bella; acaricie su espalda baja y seguí deslizando mis manos hacia abajo hasta que llegue a la parte interior de sus muslos fui subiendo mas arriba aun, hasta que logre sentir como bella estaba muy húmeda por mis caricias, lista para recibirme, solo fue un roce de mi mano sin embargo bella lo sintió y alzo sus caderas pidiendo mas caricias; por lo que solo quite la ultima prenda que cubría todo el esplendor de mi bello ángel, ella quedo desnuda frente a mi y viéndose completamente sensual y aun asi con una expresión de tierna inocencia, es lo que me encantaba de ella que por mas que Bella cambiara, esa expresión dulce y traviesa a la ves nunca cambiaria de su rostro, mi hermoso ángel…

-completamente preciosa por donde te mire, mi ángel- le dije con voz grave antes de que introdujera un dedo en ella logrando que ella se arqueara, ella era tan estrecha y calida haciendo que no quisiera dejar que mis dedos no dejaran cese a sus actividades dentro de ella y logre localizar un punto sensible de bella porque al rozar ese lugar ella gimió fuertemente mi nombre, siguió bombeando dentro de ella hasta que sentí como sus estrechas paredes se comenzaron a cerrar entorno a mi dedos creando una presión mientras seguía con mis caricias dentro de ella, pronto después de unas cuantas caricias mas ella llego al fin a su clímax corriéndose en mi mano y terminando gritando mi nombre.

-dios… eso fue… increíble, pero… no es todo… lo que… quiero de ti…, quiero ver como lo haces-me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y mordiéndose los labios de forma muy mal intencionada, yo solo la mire sorprendido mientras saboreaba su dulce néctar de mis dedos aun húmedos por ella.

-¿segura, señorita Swan?, quiere todo de mi- le dije con una sonrisa juguetona al lo que ella asintió, sabia que era nuestra primera vez, bueno asi, pero queria hacerla especial, al menos, ella comenzó a quitarme la ultima prenda que me quedaba, mis boxers. Busque la caja de condones que había comprado; y no los compre porque esperara que pasara esto pronto, sino porque sabia que nuestra relación en algún momento llegaría a este nivel y mejor estar prevenidos a salir con accidentes; al fin saque un condón y rápidamente me lo puse, ella mientras se acerco a besarme apasionadamente haciéndome perder la concentración en ponerme esto, yo claro que le correspondí pero mis manos estaban ocupadas encontrando la forma correcta de ponerme el condón, cuando al fin lo encontré la volví a acostar suavemente para yo quedar totalmente encima su curvilíneo cuerpo, suavemente abrí sus largas piernas. Entre en ella suavemente y cerrando los ojos ante el placer que me producían sus estrechas paredes y la calidez de su centro que me recibió gustoso, ella soltó un gemido de placer cuando la penetre; espere un poco a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la sensación aunque sabia que no era nueva para ella sabia que solo había sido una vez por lo que aun no estaba totalmente familiarizada con esta sensación; supe que ella estaba lista cuando se comenzó a mover contra mi haciendo chocar nuestras caderas lo me indico que siguiera, pronto empezó una lenta faena que al parecer a ella no le pareció el ritmo porque trabo sus piernas en mis caderas haciendo que cada estocada que diera se hiciera mas profunda y placenteras para lo dos, por las expresiones de ella y las sensaciones en mi cuerpo, por lo que feliz aumente nuestro ritmo. La faena se fue tornando frenética, logrando sacarle varios gemidos a ella, yo ante las sensaciones que me invadían por la forma en que ella se amolaba, de forma tan ajustada a mi era perfecta, mientras estaba ahogándome ante este mar de sensaciones, yo solo le murmuraba palabras de amor y pasión con su bello nombre, aunque estaba seguro que muchas no las escucho por que ella estaba mas concentrada en mi ritmo y mis roces y la entendía, la verdad yo también, pronto sentí como el orgasmo empezaba a hacer de la suyas en mi, por lo que mis estocadas pronto hice que fueran mas profundas y directas, claro sin imaginarme roce el punto de placer de Bella haciendo que ella se retorciera de placer debajo de mi.

-dios… si… casi… mas rápido… - gemía incoherentemente mi ángel que empezaba a sentir el clímax que la invadía y ella me abrazaba con fuerza encajando sus uñas en mi espalda que estaba húmeda a causa del sudor por nuestras acciones.

-solo…dime… ¿como me llamo?… adoro cuando gimes… mi nombre- le dije casi en un ronroneo contra su oído porque ella se reprimía para gemir porque solo entreabría su dulce boca al sentir eso tan intenso.

-ALEC… ALEC, SI… SIGUE, MAS…- grito mi bello ángel en medio su orgasmo, ella ya había llegado pero me faltaba muy poco a mi, ella al parecer lo noto por lo ella mordió suavemente mi cuello y lamió mi manzana de Adán para luego morderla suavemente pronto por sus besos sentí llegaba al clímax gracias a ella cuando sentía que ella aun tenia su orgasmo mantenido gracias a mi ritmo, cuando terminamos yo no podía hacer otra cosa que estar feliz por al fin haber estado con Bella juntos de esta manera, ella solo me abrazo y suavemente salí de ella, y me acostaba a su lado respirando entrecortadamente al igual que ella, ambos estábamos cubiertos con una brillante capa de sudor por la gran pasión que destilamos al hacer el amor. Tire el condón en la papelera cercana y me acerque a ella para abrazarla estrechamente.

**_:P_:P_:P_ **

-te amo, mi ángel- le dije mientras la besaba en la frente y tomaba una sabana que se encontraba en una cesta de ropa cercana para extender la sabana encima de nosotros, ella solo sonreía y trataba de recobrar su respiración.

-yo también te amo demasiado, Alec, mi sexy cantante- me dijo ella besándome suavemente, para pronto sentir como bella se dormía rápidamente en mis brazos exhausta, yo no tarde mucho en acompañarla en dormir junto a ella sintiéndome lleno de paz y calma como nunca me sentí. Bella era quien había logrado hacerme sentir asi, yo siempre la amaría, ella era una ángel para mi, esa noche definitivamente me sentí dormir en el cielo y estaba acompañado por un ser divino que era esta hermosa mujer a mi lado…

**Bella POV**

Al despertarme me dieron los alegres rayos del sol en la cara y solo me voltee al lado contrario dándole la espalda a los rayos del sol para seguir durmiendo pero justo cuando cerraba los ojos y me cubría la cara con la sabana me sobresalte de sentir la calida mano de Alec en mis caderas por encima de la sabana para digamos que… bueno darme mi buen arrimon haciendo chocar mi trasero contra su entrepierna cubierta por unos pantalones de mezclilla, ahora que lo veía bien con ojos aun soñadores y al levantar mi mirada hacia su cara con expresión maliciosa y una sonrisa divina pero aun asi tenia sueño.

-ALEC… DEJEME… tengo sueño aun y todo por tu culpa- le dije mientras me soltaba de su agarre y me volvía a acostar bocabajo y enterrar mi rostro en la almohada; sentí como Alec se acercaba a mi y se arrodillaba en la cama para colocarse encima de mi y poner su piernas a los lados de mis caderas apretando mis caderas un poco entre el; sentí como el tramposo de Alec recargaba sus ante brazos a los lados de mi torso quedando literalmente apenas rozando mi cuerpo y aun asi sentí sus cercanía sobre mi, alejo un poco mi cabello del cuello para acercar sus labios y besar suavemente mi desnudo cuello tocando un punto sensible en mi cuello haciéndome suspirar, tramposo… claro que sucumbí a sus encantos, este hombre me mataría de deseo con sus caricias, pire para quedar bocarriba en la cama y asi por la posición en la que el me tenia contra la cama estaba encima de mi, pronto nos comenzamos a besar apasionadamente.

-demonios, ahora recuerdo porque venia a despertarte, tu padre esta al teléfono y ya no se que mas decirle para entretenerlo, anda quiere hablar contigo- me dijo Alec levantando la cabeza repentinamente, QUE, el padre al cual había olvidado por completo estaba al teléfono en estos momentos, aparte a Alec pero con demasiada fuerza causando que se cayera al piso, pero yo en mi nerviosismo no lo note, si no que me levante de la cama envuelta n la sabana buscando mi ropa pero no la encontré, por lo que tome lo mas cercano que tenia… un camisa azul de manga larga con botones poniéndomela rápidamente asi cubriendo mi desnudes, como me quedaba grande enrolle las mangas, abroche los botones hasta la mitad de mi pecho dejando un amplio escote en V y por lo largo de la camisa había un serio problema y es que muy apenas mi trasero era cubierto por la camisa que quedaba justo debajo de la curvatura de dicha parte de mi cuerpo, salí corriendo hacia la sala encontrando el teléfono en espera, lo tome con cuidado.

-Bueno, papa estas ahí- le dije con cautela.

-BELLA, por dios, eh estado muy preocupado por ti, pues no pude ir a verte por el trabajo y se que eh sido un mal padre, por eso ahora voy a hacer lo único bueno que puedo hacer por ti en estos momentos, le dije a un trabajador mío que fuera hasta Chicago para llevarte una caja con fotos de la familia y varios álbumes que tu madre hizo, para que las fotos te expliquen por mi todo lo que tu madre y yo les dimos a tu hermano y ti antes de que ella falleciera, también apoye a Alec para que vivieran juntos, porque ahora no puedo confiar en nadie mas que en el para cuidarte de que no te pase nada malo como lo del asalto, no otra vez, te quiero cariño- me dijo mi padre con dulzura en su voz.

-si, espero que pronto pueda recordarte, y aun asi te diré te quiero porque se que es asi- le dije sinceramente porque aunque no me acordara de el en este momento sentía que ya lo queria. Hablamos poco porque me dijo que tenia que volver al trabajo y que solo queria ayudarme en esto que me sucedió, al cabo de unos minutos colgó yo solo solté un suspiro al saber que tendría el apoyo de alguien mas; volví a la habitación buscando a Alec, que seguía tirado en el suelo, parecía feliz de estar ahí porque fingía estar dormido y tatareaba algo, yo silenciosamente me acerque y antes de que me diera cuenta me tumbo sobre el y me hizo montarme sobre sus caderas.

-sabes que te me haces completamente sensual cuando estas en posición de dominante, demasiado sexy- me dijo mientras tomaba mi brazo y comenzaba a besar la parte interior de mi muñeca.

-Alec sabes, que ahora tengo hambre, me podrías preparar algo- le dije mordiéndome los labios y mirándolo dulcemente, sabia que sucumbiría con eso.

-vamos, solo un poco mas, bella, es que, queda de mas decir que solo llevas puesta mi camisa, ya te había mencionado lo buenísima que te ves con mi ropa- me dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa, a lo que solo menee la cabeza sonriendo por su comentario.

-y yo te había dicho lo sexy que te ves sin camisa- le dije con voz sensual.

-no, pero eso creo que ya lo sabia solo es cuestión de mirar tu expresión cuando estaba sin camisa, eso lo dice todo- me dijo con una gran sonrisa, antes de que soltara mi sarcástica contestación, el sin previo aviso metió sus manos debajo de la camisa para acariciar todo mi cuerpo causándome un estremecimiento, antes de que nada pasar mi estomago nos interrumpió con un fuerte gruñido.

-creo que no te alimento con frecuencia, no mejor lo hago, si no como tendrás energía para hacer otras cosas…- dijo Alec de forma insinuante, a lo que solo conteste con una carcajada.

-claro, asi haría mas cosas como… no se besar a mi muy sexy novio-le dije besándolo suavemente y me puse de pie para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-si no vaya querer el cielo que un ángel se quede sin combustible, si no bella te caerías de nuevo- me dijo Alec mientras se iba a la cocina, empezaba lavándose las manos para la preparación del desayuno.

-¿y porque me caería de nuevo?- le dije con voz seria.

-es que eres mi ángel, y obvio que te caíste porque nadie te desterraría del paraíso donde perteneces- me dijo mientras me tendía un plato con fruta.

-ah, que lindo, y… te gustan los conejos- le dije con una sonrisa mientras mascaba una fresa.

-pues no se, es un piropo- me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras en el centro de la mesa ponía un plato lleno de waffles y traía la mantequilla y la miel.

-claro, porque al mirarte yo pienso: "con esos conejos yo si salto", o no- le dije mientras mordía insinuantemente una uva sin semilla.

-y con otras cosas mías también brincas- me dijo Alec mientras alzaba las cejas.

-será mejor que no digas nada mas porque a lo mejor y me arrepiento de que me hagas brincar de nuevo- le dije mientras tomaba un waffle y lo comía como un pan tostado. Cuando terminamos de desayunar sonó el timbre asustándonos un poco, Alec entro con una pequeña caja.

-supongo que de esto es de lo que te hablo tu padre- me dijo mientras yo me sentaba en el sillón y con ayuda de unas tijeras abría la caja, dentro encontré un gastado libro de tapas amarillentas, al abrirlo me solté a llorar al ver la primera foto porque al instante en el que la vi recordé la sonrisa de mi madre, su dulce olor al abrazarme, su voz cuando me consolaba después de caerme, sus suaves manos que al tocar un moretón hacían que mágicamente no dolieran tanto, ella que era mi psicóloga, doctora, estilista, etc.… todos esos recuerdo vinieron a mi mente en el instante en el que vi como en la foto mi madre rodeaba a dos pequeños niños que en el libro marcaba que era Emmett y yo, esa mujer que nos rodeaba con cariño y una tierna sonrisa, al ver el demás álbum me fui acordando de algunas cosas como de las múltiples travesuras de Emmett y las veces en las que le sacaba canas verdes a mi padre por sus acciones o la ves en la que Emmett en mi cumpleaños 12 me estampo contra el pastel tan fuerte que me abrió el labio porque mis dientes frontales golpearon contra mi labio al morder el pastel, y también las lagrimas que desbordaba Emmett en las sala de emergencias pidiéndome perdón por el accidente y yo solo reía de lo tonto del asunto porque estaba sentada en la silla de emergencia con un trapo húmedo contra mi boca, claro que también recordé las semanas de castigo que le impuse a Emmett después de eso la traía como mi esclavo; esos pequeños recuerdos de mi familia me hacían tan feliz al fin recordar algo de mi pasado aunque claro aun me quedaba mucho por recordar esperaba recuperar las piezas del rompecabezas que era en este momento mi memoria.

Esa misma mañana fuimos al hospital, con el doctor que me ayudaría y después de varias preguntas y exámenes.

-pues al parecer usted solo perdió parte de su memoria cognitiva y emotiva pero se podría decir que muy poco es el vació en su memoria, digamos que ya todas sus memorias ya las tiene asimiladas solo falta reconocerlas o recordarlas por medio ya sea de fotos o muchos intentan exámenes psicológicos, pero yo creo que solo debe tomar las cosas con mas calma y no forzar a su memoria solo que su mente aun no se termina de recuperar, cuando este curada podrá asimilar mas recuerdos perdidos, etc.…- fue solo lo que escuche del doctor yo iba a seguir con el tratamiento de las medicinas que debía tomar, pero prefería recordar poco a poco mi vida y no el que un psicólogo analizara mi vida y sus huecos. En estos momentos extrañaba las tonterías de mi hermano y sus enormes brazos rodeándome en un muy apretado abrazo de oso, como extrañaba a mi familia y a Alice, esta mañana la había recordado al ver varias fotos de ella en mis diferentes cumpleaños, recordaba sus locuras y su pequeño tamaño, pero mi mente nada mas no lograba recordar al hermoso chico que la acompañaba en todas las fotos, por mas que trataba de escarbar en lo mas profundo de mi mente, no lograba recordar si ya conocía esos brillantes ojos verde esmeralda, o esos rebeldes cabellos cobrizos que tenia y sobre todo esa radiante sonrisa que completaba esa perfecta cara, debía de recordar a alguien tan perfecto como el, debía hacerlo…

**Traducción de parte de la Canción de Alec (****tears**** of an ****angel****)**

**1* I ****won't let you fly**

**I won't say goodbye**

**I won't let you slip away from me**

**Español**

**Yo no te dejare volar**

**Yo no te diré adiós**

**Yo no dejare que te alejes de mí**

**2* ****so hold on**

**Be strong**

**Everyday hope will grow**

**I`m here, don't you fear.**

**Español**

**Asi que espera**

**Se fuerte**

**Siempre espero que crezcas (n/a: se traduce literalmente asi, pero en realidad es como crecer de manera personal y sentimental.)**

**Estoy aquí, no temas.**

**Si regrese con otro nuevo Cap. asi que después de estas aclaraciones, primero como siempre les agradezco muchísimo no saben cuanto a mis fieles… no eso suena a perro, no mejor fervientes seguidores y lectores, asi también como mi apoyo emocional y porque digo emocional porque verán chicos una cuando escribe, siente que lo que hace no tiene sentido y eh estado a punto de dejar esto pero gracias a los reviews de mis queridísimos **_**Bella Scullw**_**, te adoro por apoyarme desde el principio cuando recibí mi primer Review de ella de verdad llore, sinf sinf, fue tan lindo en fin también a mi querido chico seguidor **_**Emilio LT**_**, espero que siguas escribiéndome tus opiniones siempre espero emocionada para leerlas porque me encanta la manera en que escribe, simplemente maravilloso;) y mis nuevecitas seguidoras **_**CLAURUI**_** de mi querido México, si una paisana es genial, espero que te este gustando lo que tu loca escritora hace con tus personajes favoritos; a mi otra seguidora **_**Arita Cullen 06 **_**de un país maravilloso, Venezuela, sigue leyendo como siempre sus reviews son mi sueldo :) **_**(Uh ya estarías pobre-grita mi queridísima hermanita Jacqueline) (cállate, metiche - le contesto)**_** y al final pero no menos importante **_**Ani1220**_** de… no se donde porque me metí a tu perfil y nada… no aparecía nada en tu país, sinf sinf, me metí de contrabando al Internet en mi clase de Informática **_**(si porque lo tenemos prohibido, si se que suena estupido pero ya que)**_** y con el peligro de que el gremling de mi maestra me regañara, para que tu país no viniera…, bueno como quiera es un gusto que me siguas; si es que déjenme aclararles algo, siempre que me dejan reviews de alguna persona nueva checo el perfil que se registra en el correo y siempre que me encuentro con que las personitas que me siguen escriben excelente mas es mi orgullo de saber que les gusta lo que una primeriza con algunas sonsadas de redacción (si por que lo se, dah) escribe los fics de **_**Bella Scullw**_** son increíbles pero noto que le gusta mas los fics de naruto que bien porque escribes muy bien no me acuerdo exactamente cual leí pero era genial y Emilio es chico (si eso lo averigüe en su perfil, dah, pues si que mas iba a ser) y las nuevas chicas tienen fics excelentes, ah, a lo mejor y me vuelvo su fan también, jajajajaja, PERDON, si les molesta esto pero siempre me gusta nombrar bien la información y nombres de mis seguidores si les molesta pues solo díganmelo en un Review y ya no lo haré, sinf, sinf. Bien pues solo quiero pedirles UN ENORME FAVOR recomiéndeme entre los demás lectores, asi sabré que por sus reviews les gusta y escribiré caps más largos. Pronto vacaciones de semana santa, siiiiii, jajajajaja, bueno al menos aquí en México empiezan el 15 de abril y siiiiii son DOS SEMANAS sin las odiosas clases, excelente, asi podré escribir mas, Ah solo una ultima cosa sobre digamos apreciación de una mejor escena del accidente de Emilio LT, no te la puedo cumplir por dos razones, una porque no es que no quiera ni tenga ganas de cortarle los dedos uno a uno a Bella sino porque se vería mal estéticamente y una bella incompleta de algo físicamente nada mas no funciona y dos porque nada mas no me salen los darks, demonios de tendrán que conformar con esta cursi historia tipo teresa, upss ya se acabo la novela vdd, na, como quiera teresa quedara grabada en nuestra memoria por pe… maldita. **

**XoXo**

**I love u guys (chicos)**

**Krystel01**


	16. 16 El amarte es mi pecado eterno

Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer su servidora solo tratara de hacer una buena historia con esos personajes. Claro que será una historia donde todos serán humanos; Edward y Alice, bella y Emmett claro que Rosalie y Jasper son hermanos.

**16.- El amarte es mi pecado eterno.**

**(Dedicado a mi queridísima amiga, Itzel Amellali por su cumple, te quiero mucho, besos y que cumplas muchos mas.)**

**Edward POV**

Después de lo que sucedió con Bella en la fiesta, tuve que salir corriendo detrás de Rebecca que en realidad no estaba enojada conmigo sino con bella por todo lo que hizo. Al dia siguiente después de todo eso inmediatamente se notaba el cambio en todos nosotros porque alice ya no era la misma, Emmett ya no era tan alegre, Jasper estaba mas serio de lo que era, incluso Rosalie mostraba en algo su preocupación detrás de esa expresión de fastidio que tenia estos últimos días; aunque todos estábamos distantes aun asi alice quiso hacer una fiesta por año nuevo que estos años hemos hecho con nuestra familia y amigos, lo extraño fue la repentina desaparición de Jasper por tres días, cuando le pregunte a alice por Jasper me dijo que ni ella misma sabia exactamente donde estaba porque solo le dijo unas cuantas palabras atropelladas antes de irse; ya la mañana de año nuevo alice andaba un poco mas alegre y claro como demente con las preparaciones de la fiesta en la mansión de los padres de Rosalie que amablemente nos habían prestado ya que ellos no iban a poder venir; al poco tiempo de que la fiesta empezara vi como Jasper entraba rápidamente en la fiesta, cuando se encontró con alice la abrazo fuertemente y la beso suavemente, alice solo lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos en sospecha por sus días de ausencia, al cabo de una rato se olvido de ello y arrastro a Jasper a la pista de baile, todos nos olvidamos por un momento de la situación de que bella, probablemente ya no nos hablar por la forma en que le reclamamos. A la mañana siguiente todos estábamos en el enorme comedor de la mansión de los Hale, porque mejor nos habíamos quedado a dormir aquí para pronto recoger todo el desastre de la fiesta.

-espero que el servicio de limpieza que contrate llegue pronto a ayudarnos, porque tengo prisa por regresar unas cosas rentadas- dijo alice mientras le daba una mordida a un pan tostado.

-yo solo espero que bella haya pasado bien su año nuevo, yo le quise hablar a su celular pero cuando le marque me decía la voz de servicio que estaba fuera de servicio y ella no me ha dicho nada últimamente, aunque no la culpo- dijo Emmett con ojos tristes y expresión de querer llorar porque el aunque a veces era un payaso pues el quiere y cuida mucho a su hermana, de repente oímos como a Jasper se le caía un vaso de cristal de las manos, cuando volteamos a ver que le había sucedido el solo se quedado con expresión en blanco.

-Jasper, que tienes, amor, te sucede algo- le decía mi hermana tomándolo de la cara con expresión preocupada.

-si, que soy un imbecil, hasta ahorita recuerdo porque llegando tenia que hablara con ustedes, resulta que me fui a Chicago ya que Alec me hablo muy preocupado hace tres días, el me contó por teléfono que el estaba en la sala de emergencias esperando…- decía Jasper preocupado cuando solté un fuerte resoplido.

-y a mi que me importa lo que espere ese imbecil- le dije con voz seria.

-pues de que me dijo que bella estaba siendo operada de emergencia, por eso te debe importar lo que me haya dicho ese imbecil- me dijo Jasper con expresión dura.

-QUE, BELLA, ESTABA EN OPERACIÓN Y NO ME LO DIJISTE- le grito alice a Jasper dándole una fuerte cachetada, el solo bajo la mirada avergonzado; Rebecca y yo nada mas veíamos la escena con los ojos abiertos de pare en par por lo que hizo alice, en general ella no era una chica agresiva; volteamos a ver a Emmett que estaba soltando sollozos en silencio y Rosalie estaba abrazándolo estrechamente mientras le murmuraba palabras de consuelo.

-PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE NADA JASPER, ES MI HERMANA TENGO QUE SABERLO Y PORQUE EL IMBECIL AQUEL NO ME AVISO A MI- le grito de repente Emmett a Jasper, Jasper solo se puso de pie enojado.

-ALEC NO TE HABLO PORQUE AL SALVAR A BELLA DE AHOGARSE DESPUES DE LA FIESTA ELLA SE ARROJO POR UN ACANTILADO, SU CELULAR SE LE ECHO A PERDER Y AHÍ TENIA TODOS NUESTROS CELULARES POR LO QUE NO PUDO RECUPERAR LOS DATOS- grito Jasper con expresión muy seria.

-y porque el tuyo si lo recordó- le dijo ya mas calmado Emmett.

-nos, que voy a saber, solo me hablo y me dijo eso yo salí casi corriendo al aeropuerto alcanzando el ultimo lugar que había para Chicago llegando fui al hospital que Alec me dijo, al llegar vi a bella aun dormida, por lo que escuche que le decían a el, a bella la habían inducido a un coma para su recuperación, porque habían asaltado su departamento y el ladrón con la cacha del arma golpeo a bella repetidas veces en la cabeza causándole varios coágulos que en la operación que se le realizo le fueron removidos mas le quedaron lesiones- nos dijo Jasper lentamente, todos habíamos contenido la respiración al escuchar como nos relataba los horribles hechos que había vivido bella.

-Y COMO ESTA, ESTA BIEN, O QUE- grito alice con lágrimas en los ojos.

-si, cuando me fui ella no despertaba aun, días después Alec me hablo y me dijo que bella al fin había despertado pero que no se acordaba de algunas cosas, como de todos nosotros, su familia y algunas otras cosas- nos dijo Jasper con una expresión triste.

-QUE AHORA BELLA NO ME RECUERDA- grito alice a llanto tendido encima de Jasper, a quien estaba abrazado tan fuerte que el pobre casi se veía azul del oxigeno que le faltaba a su cuerpo por el fuerte agarre de mi querida hermanita.

-hay que ir a ver a bella- dijo Emmett con decisión.

-si, claro- dijo alice e inmediatamente saco su móvil para marcar a las aerolíneas, mientras hablaba hacía gestos de molestia con las manos.

-¿que sucede alice?- dijo Emmett preocupado.

-estos imbeciles que dicen que los vuelos están saturados por las fiestas y que no me pueden vender boletos- nos dijo alice molesta.

-y si vamos manejando o en autobús- sugirió Rose.

-si, tal vez sea mas fácil- dijo alice con su cara iluminándose.

-no lo creo, en las noticias están diciendo que esta pronosticada una fuerte nevada para esta noche- dijo Jasper con preocupación.

-pues tal vez si nos vamos desde ahora alcancemos a salir de la ciudad- dijo alice con voz decidida.

-las avenidas están congestionadas y hay demasiado caos vial por la misma razón de que todos los ciudadanos piensan igual que tu- dijo Emmett con un tono molesto.

-esta bien, pero no te enojes conmigo yo no soy el padre del tiempo- le reclamo Allie a Emmett, que estaba enfurruñado.

-no es contigo con quien estoy enojado, es conmigo mismo; debí estar ahí para cuidarla- dijo Emmett con un susurro.

-vamos Em, no te culpes por eso, no puedes estar siempre con ella para protegerla- dijo Rose consolándolo.

-si lo se, y aun asi no puedo evitar sentirme responsable, entonces que haremos- dijo Emmett con preocupación.

-lo único es esperar a que el padre tiempo decida que podemos salir de la cuidad sin impedimentos- dijo alice sentándose decepcionada. Pues la susodicha espera nos llevo casi un mes porque primero que la nieve congelo las carreteras, las pista de aviones estaban resbaladizas, las comunicaciones no servían de mucho porque la señal con tanta nieve era asquerosa, entre tanto problema Emmett estaba hecho un nudo de nervios por su hermana y tenia que admitir que yo también estaba demasiado preocupado por bella, alice estaba demasiado calmada para ser ella, estos días no había ido de compras y eso era realmente extraño, me seguí preguntando si alice no habría enfermado; mis dudas se descartaron cuando un dia de estos Emmett, Rose y Jasper estaban en mi departamento saqueando mi alacena de una posible migaja comestible, a este paso me iba a morir de hambre por falta de alimento en mi departamento.

-hey, basta, van a acabar con todo en mi departamento- les dije quitándole a Emmett dos enormes bolsas de Doritos y a Jasper un bote de nieve; parecían chicas tratando de calmar sus penas con comida.

-Edward no seas mata rollos estoy nervioso y cuando estoy nervioso como, asi que presta acá- me dio Emmett quitándome las dos bolsas de Doritos y de improviso llega alice azotando la puerta al cerrarla.

-que pasa alice, estas enojada- le dijo Jasper con la boca llena de helado.

-claro que no, estoy feliz, al fin vamos a poder ir a ver a bella las carreteras y los aeropuertos están dando servicio, por lo que muevan sus trasero y a empacar, MUEVANSE- nos grito alice al vernos a todos con nuestra lentitud, al cabo de unos minutos ya estábamos en los autos de camino al aeropuerto, de camino le marque a Rebecca diciéndole que iba estar unos días fuera aunque ella insistió que le dijera a donde iba le dije que íbamos a acompañar a Emmett a unos asuntos por lo que mejor no siguió insistiendo sabiendo que las situaciones que involucraban a Emmett y a su familia solían ser raras; pronto estuvimos a bordo del avión con destino a Chicago, después de casi dos horas y media aterrizamos en la ciudad, rentamos autos para ir mas rápido, alice no cabía de la emoción saco de su bolso la nueva dirección de bella, no tenia idea de cómo la había conseguido, al poco tiempo con la dirección que me marcaba alice llegamos frente a un lujoso departamento por mas que tocamos nadie salía decidíamos mejor irnos a un hotel mientras vendríamos mas tarde salimos de el complejo de departamentos para ver como dos muchachos iban por la orilla de la calle caminando con mochilas supusimos que iban a la escuela cercana y hasta que no nos acercábamos hasta la escuela cercana nos dimos cuenta de que era la escuela a la que asistía bella por lo que… puede que los muchachos que vimos antes hayan podido ser bella y su novio…

**Bella POV**

A casi un mes después de mi operación según mi doctor me decía que iba muy bien en mi recuperación y que siguiera con mi tratamiento, esa mañana íbamos a regresar a la escuela después de las vacaciones navideñas, como siempre escuche que Alec se levantaba temprano y se bañaba y se arreglaba a eso de las 5:00 AM, mientras yo en cambio seguí dormida hasta las 6:00 AM, cuando sentí como las manos de Alec me tomaban de los hombros para moverme un poco.

-quince minutos mas Alec, por favor- le dije en un susurro mientras cubría mi cara con la almohada de la luz recién encendida de la habitación por Alec.

-no, anda ya te deje dormir una hora mas, vamos a despertarse- me decía Alec sentándose a mi lado mientras yo me tapaba toda con mi calientita sabana.

-no quiero- le dije en tono terco.

-ah, no quieres, levántate ya, no me obligues a levantarte yo, uno… dos… dos y media… tres, ahí voy- me amenazo Alec, sentí como sacaba la sabana de mis tenaces manos para descubrirme y tomarme de la cintura mientras me cargaba como costal, el muy pervertido apoyaba sus manos en mi trasero para que no me cayera.

-ya, bajame suéltame, ya me desperté, YA…- le dije molesta mientras golpeaba con los puños la espalada de Alec mientras el se reía a carcajadas como si le hiciera cosquillas con mis golpes, sentí como me bajaba delicadamente como si fuera de porcelana.

-ya mi pequeño y corajudo monstruito de sangre fría, date un baño y arreglate para regresar a la escuela y te quiero lista en menos de una hora porque si no voy y te arreglo yo y sabes que estoy ansioso por tocarte yo, no dudes que lo haré Isabella- me amenazo Alec desde la cocina cuando entraba al baño y solté un chasquido de la lengua con mis brazos cruzados en gesto de molestia, me bañe rápido mientras el agua caliente me terminaba de despertar pensaba que tenia demasiada suerte de tener a alguien que aguantara mis berrinches matutinos y que aparte los tomara por el lado amable. Al cabo de quince minutos salí de la baño envuelta en una gruesa toalla, me puse uno conjunto de ropa interior de encaje color turquesa muy sexy, el conjunto tenia un muy pequeñito bóxer que sabia que le gustaba verme puesto Alec y como hoy no queria tener nada con el me gustaba jugar con el. Me puse una minifalda con tablones y diseño a cuadros como escolar pero en colores azules con una ajustada blusa color turquesa de manga corta con un escote en V que sabia que volvería loco a Alec pero como me encantaba tentarlo, se veía lindo frustrado, para rematar mi look me puse unos zapatos altos de tiras Jimmy Choo que me habían regalado mis queridas cuñadas, salí de la habitación y me fui al baño para maquillarme; mis ojos se veían mas grandes al ser destacados por una sombra ligera color azul, rimel en mis pestañas y delineador negro, me puse un poco de brillo labial rosa para terminar porque no queria tampoco maquillarme mucho, no lo necesitaba; me seque muy bien el cabello con la secadora para luego plancharlo muy bien, últimamente había cambiado demasiado de look, a Alec no le molestaba solo decía que con cada cambio me veía mas sexy para el, aunque aun se reía de mis mechones azul pálido que estaban en la parte baja de mi nuca, al principio me corte el pelo tan corto como nunca lo había tenido, luego me arrepentí un poco para solucionarlo con ponerme extensiones largas solo en la parte baja de la nunca creando dos capas en mi cabello aunque decidí agregar algo fuera de lo común en mi, tres extensiones de color azul pálido en las extensiones largas, el resultado a mi me gusto y no me importaba si a los demás les gustaba o no todo mi cabello de color de antes solo esos mechones destacaban, Alec solo decía no es que me haya echo mas loca sino que mi locura salio a flote después de mi revoltura de memorias, yo al escuchar aquello solté una carcajada porque era verdad en parte, consulte mi reloj viendo que me sobraban 10 minutos de la hora que me había dado Alec, me puse unos aretes blancos largos, un colar largo que llegaba justo donde terminaba mi largo escote y un semanario de plata adornando mi muñeca derecha.

-lista, ¿Cómo estoy?- le dije a Alec saliendo de la habitación con mi mochila colgada del hombro, el solo recorrió con la mirada mi cuerpo varias veces.

-solo diré algo; deliciosa, exquisita y preciosa asi es como estas, por lo que no te voy a dejar salir asi- me dijo Alec poniéndome un plato de Hot Cakes enfrente de mi ale sentarme en la mesa.

-yo me pongo lo que se me de la regalada gana asi que haber como le haces- le dije mientras le daba una mordida muy insinuante a la fresa que estaba arriba de los Hot Cakes.

-bien ya veré como le hago- me dijo Alec mientras el desayunaba conmigo, al cabo de unos 15 minutos salimos del apartamento, decidimos irnos caminando a la escuela porque por la nueva localización de nuestro departamento la escuela quedaba a menos de 10 minutos caminando.

-cuidado con el charco amor, no quiera el cielo que te caigas y vea lo que quiero con esa corta falda- me dijo Alec sosteniéndome del brazo para luego empezar a toquetearme.

-y agarra esas manos amor, no sea que me toques algo que no debes tocarme en publico- le dije mientras me adelantaba caminando insinuantemente delante de el.

-¿como que?- me dijo Alec en el oído acercándose rápidamente por mi espalda.

-pues no se, tu que crees- le dije apenas volteando a verlo mientras seguía mi camino.

-tal vez esto- me dijo repentinamente pero no esperaba que repentinamente por mi espalda deslizara sus manos descaradamente por los lados de mis piernas hacia arriba para irse debajo de mi falda y darle un apretón a mi trasero haciéndome dar un salto con el que casi me caigo si no es porque el me sostuvo a tiempo de la cintura, apegándome contra el.

-hay que agarrar el camino de nuevo a la escuela, anda chico sexy- le dije empujándolo para seguir con mi camino.

-mejor agarrame esta…- me dijo Alec sacado lo vulgar dentro de el, yo retándolo voltee repentinamente hacia atrás donde iba el rezagado.

-QUE, te agarro- le dije con expresión de "anda haceme una mas de esas y no hay mas sexo por esta semana".

-no, nada yo decía que me agarraras la mano, para ir juntos- me dijo volviendo a su expresión dulce.

-ah, mas te vale, eres un vulgar Alec, claro cuando te lo propones, y aun asi te amo- le dije besándolo dulcemente.

-claro sino quien va a cantarle al mundo lo linda y sexy que eres- me dijo tomándome de la cintura mientras caminábamos, al llegar a la escuela vi a todos los miembros de la banda de Alec sentados en una barda de la escuela burlándose de todos los que llegaban, yo decidí darle un beso para despedirme de Alec porque ya queria ver a… a quien ni siquiera me acordaba exactamente de quien.

-BELLA, TE EXTRAÑE TANTO- me grito una chica bajita de cabello rojizo, entonces recordé quien era.

-Ivett, yo también te extrañe como te fue en tu viaje a Tahití- le dije recordando algunos datos de ella.

-hay horrible, había demasiados insectos en el aire lo único que salvo ese viaje es que ese viaje estuvo repleto de chicos sexys sin camiseta, gracias dios que eran sexys sino imagínate a mi chofer Ricardo, que es obeso como Santa Claus, claro sin ofender el es genial- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi para abrazarme fuertemente, para luego tomar mi cabello y verlo con ojos analíticos.

-que sucede- le dije con una sonrisa.

-nada es que estaba chocando porque a ti se te ve excelente esta moda de los mechones de colores y yo por una vez que me la puse mis padres no dejaban de llamarme algodón de azúcar; es que mi extensiones eran rosas, por cierto el azul te sienta excelente incluido este conjunto de colegiala sexy tienes a todos los chicos babeando, anda vamos al salón para apartar buenos lugares para nosotras y Alec- me dijo mientras pasábamos frente a los compañeros de banda de Alec, que me siguieron con la mirada los cuatro (Gabo, Iram, Rod y Ben).

-DIGNO EL ARBOL QUE TE DEJO CAER MANZANITA- me grito Rod y los otros tres imbeciles que estaban sentados en la barda soltaron silbidos, a lo que solo se me callo la mandíbula de la impresión mientras Ivett solo soltaba una carcajada; a lo lejos vi como Alec sacaba de su mochila un cuaderno y de ella cortaba cuatro hojas para hacer unas bolas de papel tan comprimidas que parecían pelotas de béisbol.

-mira esto va estar bueno- le dije a Ivett mientras me sentaba en una banca cercana a la entrada de la escuela, ella se sentó a mi lado sacando un paquete de dulces. Alec casi saca una mirilla de francotirador y aun asi uno a uno de los que estaba sentados en la barda fueron cayendo ante el golpe de la bolita de papel que les dio justo en el centro de la frente, Ivett solo una carcajada y Alec solo me dirigió un guiño de ojos y fue detrás de la barda para ver como estaban sus compañeros.

- COMO CAEN LOS IMBECILES DE LA BARDA, A PAPELASOS, ESTUPIDOS- les grito Ivett al ver como los cuatro chicos salían golpeándose entre ellos y riendo a carcajadas detrás de la barda con sus mochilas colgadas y en sus cabellos había muchas hojas de árboles secas y calor con Alec siguiéndoles detrás de ellos claro también con una hermosa sonrisa, viéndose tan perfecto que hasta a mi amiga dejo babeando.

-digna la que saborea a ese bizcocho- murmuro Ivett mientras veía como Alec se acercaba.

-cállate que esa soy yo- le dije mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-ah si verdad, lo siento es que no puedes negar que Alec esta bien bueno- me dijo descaradamente Ivett mientras me daba un guiño yo solo la mire con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Oh, ya esta bien, que delicada; Hola Alec controla a tu novia de ella emanan terriblemente los celos, nos vemos Bells- me dijo Ivett antes de abrazar a Alec con algo de entusiasmo e irse.

-asi que estas celosa, no te preocupes amor yo solo tengo ojos para ti- me dijo Alec antes de tenderme la mano para ayudarme a levantarme de la banca e ir juntos al salón.

- Como están los chicos después de esa caída- le dije con una sonrisa al recordar lo de hace unos momentos.

-ah, bien solo que no te reconocieron, casi les parto la cara al decirles que era a mi novia a quien le habían gritado eso- me dijo con expresión molesta.

-Lo sentimos Bella, no sabíamos que eras tu- me dijeron los chicos cuando me vieron entrar al salón de la primera hora.

-no hay problema, me reí todo el rato y Alec tampoco tiene ningún problema, verdad- le dije golpeándolo un poco en el hombro para que también se involucrara ya que estaba volteado hacia otro lado.

-si, no hay problema pero a la otra que dignan eso a MI NOVIA no dudare en partirles la Ma… progenitora para que me entiendan- dijo Alec antes de soltar una carcajada y sus compañeros también aunque un poco temerosa ya que sabían que en esa indirecta había una amenaza muy directa y el que la hiciera el experto en karate o no se que arte japonés me dijo el era peligroso. Todo el dia en la escuela estuvo divertido porque la mayoría de los maestros no me reconocían y tuve varias declaraciones de chicos que no sabían que Alec era mi novio, en fin nada del otro mundo, al salir los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo para pedir pizza en el Studio de practica de la banda y practicar claro, yo invite a Ivett que secretamente estaba enamorada de Gabo, el chico con cabello rizado y oscuro, ella decía que se parecía a David Bisbal **( un cantante)** yo soltaba un carcajada cuando escuche eso, Gabo era lindo con ojos de color gris y un tono de piel claro y con una suave voz como los ángeles pero yo no tenia ojos para nadie mas que Alec, el es mi total perdición; claro que mi invitación era plan con maña como se dice porque Ivett queria hablar con Gabo para pedirle que salieran y no había mejor oportunidad que el ensayo; cuando íbamos saliendo de la escuela emocionadas ante la perspectiva de que Ivett saliera con Gabo no vi cuando Alec, Gabo, Rod, Iram y Ben se detuvieron frente a nostras protegiéndonos de tres hombres frente a ellos y dos chicas detrás de ellos.

-Chicos adelántese en un rato los alcanzo, Ivett ve con los chicos, bella te alcanzara en un momento- dijo Alec dando rápidamente ordenes que todos obedecieron rápidamente, solo quedamos Alec y yo, al acercarme al lado de Alec note que era mi hermano Emmett el que estaba frente a mi y detrás de el Alice viéndose tan pequeña como siempre a un lado de ella estaba la que supuse que era Rosalie; al lado de Emmett estaba Jasper y enseguida de el estaba el chico que no reconocí en las fotos de mi familia donde salía alice.

-Bella, me recuerdas- dijo Emmett con expresión seria, claro que lo recordaba pero no con esa seria expresión, me acerque lentamente y lo tome de los lados de su cara.

-claro que te recuerdo enorme hermano oso- le dije con una sonrisa, el casi aulló de felicidad y me alzo en una apretado abrazo para darme vueltas mientras yo reía y con una mano trataba de cubrirme por lo corto de la falda que usaba.

-y de mi te acuerdas bella- me dijo la pequeña de alice con expresión avergonzada, yo corrí hacia ella y la abrace fuertemente ella tardo un momento en corresponderme.

-lo siento, bella por todo lo que hice y por no haber venido antes, fui mala amiga- dijo alice con los ojos anegados en lagrimas.

-claro que no Allie, fue mi culpa por haber atravesado mi cabeza entre el piso y el arma del ladrón, la mala fui yo por no haberme acordado de ustedes, lo siento me perdonan- les dije a todos aunque aun no recordara a algunos de ellos, me esforzaría por hacerlo.

-Jasper, te extrañe- le dije mientras me acercaba para abrazarlo el me abrazo fuertemente.

-gracias a dios que estas bien pequeña, sino tu hermano no estaría tranquilo y ahora seria obeso por toda la comida que se trago- dijo tranquilamente.

- y gracias a dios que ya no comió- dijo la chica rubia detrás de Jasper, Rosalie.

-siento no acordarme de ti por ahora, pero creeme que tratare de hacerlo- le dije mientras abrazaba a Rosalie como la había hecho con alice, al separarme Rose estaba llorando.

-no te preocupes bella se que lo harás- dijo ella sollozando mientras mi hermano la abrazaba, el único que me faltaba saludar era al chico de cabellos cobrizos y hermosos ojos verdes, claro hermoso hasta lo imposible, tanto que me dejo sin aliento.

-el es Edward, mi hermano, te acuerdas de el bella- me dijo alice ya un poco mas calmada y tomando al muchacho de ojos verdes de la mano.

-no lo siento, no lo recuerdo para nada; me perdonarías solo no llores- le dije al chico de ojos verdes que tenia de haber la expresión de haber recibido el peor golpe de su vida y sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda brillantes por las ganas de llorar, inmediatamente me acerque para abrazarlo fuertemente claro que aun con zapatos altos solo logre abrazarlo hasta la mitad de su pecho, el me estrecho contra el enterrando su cabeza en mi hombro sollozando y murmurando.

-por favor, bella no pudiste olvidar asi como asi después de lo que hemos vivido juntos, por favor has el esfuerzo de recordarme, no podría segur viviendo si para ti no soy nada- me murmuro muy cerca de mi oído causándome escalofríos en el cuello.

- un gusto Edward, nos vemos- le dije mientras me acercaba a donde estaba Alec con expresión de molestia, mas no sabia si estaba enojado conmigo o con Edward y si era asi no sabia porque.

-bien nos vemos chicos, tenemos que irnos, si quieren hablar con bella Jasper tiene mi celular, si nos disculpan- dijo Alec tomándome posesivamente del brazo yo solo iba en presencia con el en esencia queria seguir abrazado a Edward, vi como el auto de Alec estaba estacionado a la orilla de la escuela, me subí rápidamente al mustang negro Alec seguía con su expresión de enojo por lo que decidí hablar de cualquier cosa.

-¿Cómo llego el auto aquí?- le dije como si de verdad quisiera saber.

-le pedí a Ben que la trajera le di mis llaves para que lo dejara aquí- me contesto serio.

-¿estas enfadado conmigo?- le dije con miedo.

-claro que no bella contigo nuca me enojaría, es con ese…- me dijo dulcificando un poco su voz.

-con… Edward- le dije con voz temerosa.

-si, con el no es justo que todavía venga sabiendo que… olvídalo- me dijo Alec exasperado mientras nos estacionábamos frente al Studio.

-sabiendo que, Alec dímelo- le dije con expresión seria.

-pues después de la infidelidad y de que el tiene novia todavía se ve que se desvive por ti y aun asi va y te abraza enfrente de mi… asi, sinceramente no se porque tienta sus suerte debería partirle la cara por sin vergüenza- me dijo con tono enojado mientras entrábamos yo lo detuve.

-prométeme que no se van a pelear, por cualquier motivo no quiero que se peleen, por favor y si vas a golpear a alguien por sin vergüenza yo me lo merezco también por todo lo que he echo y sin embargo no recuerdo, eso es el colmo del cinismo, soy horrible- le dije llorando por la verdad de mis palabras.

-no por favor, no llores, te prometo que no peleare con el, solo ya no llores bella- me dijo Alec mientras me abrazaba y me besaba en la frente.

-claro, anda ahora quiero escucharte cantar, me encanta escucharte- le dije componiendo mi mejor sonrisa, el corrió hacia donde estaban los demás chicos, asintieron mientras se ponían de acuerdo para la practica. Alec como siempre se acomodaba en el centro y tomaba su guitarra para acomodarse donde esta el micrófono, le hizo señales a los demás para comenzar; Ivett ya estaba sentada frente al escenario observando como Gabo tomaba el Bajo y hacia las dobles voces.

**(Three Days Grace- Animal I have become, esta canción me la envicio mi amiga Leslie, gracias por enviciarme, jajajajaja)**

**(Lo que esta entre paréntesis lo canta Gabo:)**

**I can't escape this hell**

**So many times I've tried**

**But I'm still caged inside**

**Somebody get me through this nightmare**

**I can't control myself**

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**

**No one would ever change this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal**

**(This animal, this animal)**

**I can't escape myself**

**(I can't escape myself)**

**So many times I've lied**

**(So many times I've lied)**

**But there's still rage inside**

**Somebody get me through this nightmare**

**I can't control myself**

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**

**No one would ever change this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal**

**Somebody help me through this nightmare**

**I can't control myself**

**Somebody wake me from this nightmare**

**I can't escape this animal**

**(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)**

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**

**No one will ever change this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal**

**(This animal I have become)**

Como siempre me quede sin aire después de verlo cantar, era tan perfecto, Ivett solo se puse de pie y aplaudió, causando que Gabo se sonrojara, yo solo sonreí de lado ante la perspectiva de que ellos ya tenían algo. Vi como Alec bajaba del escenario.

-estuviste genial, me encanto- le dije con una sonrisa pero antes de decir algo el repentinamente me beso fieramente, atrayéndome hacia el.

-hey, sabemos que se aman pero no necesitamos espectáculos y si damos espectáculos son todos juntos- grito Iram, pero solo soltó una carcajada cuando Alec le levanto el dedo en un gesto grosero, mientras me seguía besando, yo me estaba mareando ya por la falta de aire.

-si yo también te quiero mucho Alec- le dijo Iram.

-Wow, esto dos la harían bien de buzos, casi no necesitan aire, hey respiren- nos grito Rod.

-hay que bien… fastidian bien vayan a tomar un descanso seguiremos en la canción, aun esa retrasado el tempo y la batería en algunos cortes va dispareja, escuchaste Rod- le grito Alec mientras me soltaba y seguía a los chicos detrás de bambalinas. Ivett aprovecho para acercarse a mí con gesto intrigoso.

-oyes no es que quiera ser metiche pero que paso- me dijo de repente preguntándome por la situación de hace rato.

-nada, la verdad solo vinieron mi hermano y mis amigos de New York- le dije distraída.

-y solo por eso Alec se puso mas tenso que una liga estirada, hasta yo lo note amiga y eso que no conozco mucho a Alec- me dijo un poco preocupada.

-es por problemas personales…- le dije ya no sabiendo que decirle.

-ok, entiendo, sineto por preguntarte por temas difíciles, que tal si escuchamos musica- me dijo Ivett mientras sacaba su Ipod touch y ponia la cancion de Rhianna.

-esa cancion es genial cantmos- le dije mientras la ayudaba a subir al escenario.

-yo no se cantar amiga pero puedo ayudarte a tocar el piano- me dijo mientras temerosamente se acercaba al pequeño piano electrico de la esquina yo conecte el Ipod a las bocinas y comence a cantar.

**( N/A: Para los que se pregunten por que demonios ahora pongo doble canción es porque la letra de las canciones que pongo muchas veces dicen lo que sienten los personajes y me gusta apoyarme de las canciones para darlo a entender no se si esta prohibido en FF pero las escribo sin mala intención aparte de que es un momento de relajación para mi ya que pongo esas canciones a todo volumen cuando pongo la letra en la historia y me imagino a ellos cantándola y trasmite muchas emociones, ****por lo que les recomiendo que si tienen estas canciones en sus playlist pónganlas al momento de estar leyendo da un efecto diferente :-) **

**(Only Girlin the World****- Rihanna)**

**I want you love me, like I`m **

**A**** hot ride**

**Be**** thinking of me, doing what **

**You**** like**

**So**** boy forget about the**

**World**** cuz it's gon` be me**

**And**** you tonight **

**I wanna make your beg**

**For**** it, then imma make**

**You**** swallow your **

**Pride**

**Chorus**

**Want**** you to**

**Make**** me feel**

**Like**** I`m the**

**Only**** girl in**

**The**** world**

**Like**** I`m**

**The**** only **

**One**** that **

**You'll**

**Ever**

**Love**

**Like**

**I`m**** the only one knows your**

**Heart**

**Only**** girl in the world**

**Like I`m the only one that's in**

**Command**

**Cuz I`m the only one who understands **

**How make feel like **

**Men, yeah**

**Want you to make me feel like I`m **

**The only girl in the world**

**Like I`m the only one that you'll **

**Ever love**

**Like I`m the only one who knows **

**Your heart**

**Only one**

**Want you to take it like a thief in**

**The night**

**Hold me like pillow, make me **

**Feel right**

**Baby I'll tell you all my secrets**

**That I`m keeping`, you can come**

**Inside**

**and when you enter, you ain`t leaving, **

**Be**** my prisoner for the night**

**Chorus**

**Take**** me for a ride, ride**

**Oh**** baby, take me high, high**

**Let me make**** you first, first**

**Oh**** make it last all night, night**

**Take**** me for a ride, ride**

**(X2)**

**Chorus**

**Alec POV**

Los chicos y yo mientras pensábamos en como mejorar el espectáculo al lo lejos se escuchaba como la voz de un ángel nos llamaba a ver de que se trataba, vimos como Ivett y Bella estaban en el escenario, bella estaba tan concentrada que no notaba nuestra presencia que estábamos todos detrás de una cortina cercana, todos los chicos se quedaron impresionados ante el tremendo talento de bella para el canto al igual que yo me quede en shock la primera vez que la escuche bella tiene talento para el canto pero ella ni lo nota, aparte de que no lo quiere usar para otra cosa que no sea como se dice cantar en la regadera o con amigos, aunque también entendí lo que bella me daba a entender con esta canción al igual que yo con la que cante que era de enojo esta era de amor y uno único, me estaba diciendo que me amaba demasiado. Al terminar los chicos aun tenían la boca abierta.

-cierren la boca chicos- le murmure mientras salía a verla.

-hermoso, como siempre, sigo diciendo porque demonios te ocultas detrás de libros cuando tienes una hermosa voz regalo de dios, mi amor- le dije mientras caminaba hacia ella, bella solo estaba apoyada en el micrófono sonriendo.

-porque no me gusta llamar la atención de demasiadas personas como lo haces tu en un escenario, aparte de que sufro de pánico escénico, no podría abrir la boca para emitir algo mas que una vocal- me dijo mientras se sentaba en la orilla del escenario.

-tal vez te pueda ayudar- le dije mientras me estriba para besarla suavemente.

-Wow, Ivett tocas muy bien el piano y bella tienes una espectacular voz- dijo Gabo mientras se acercaba a Ivett que estaba totalmente sonrojada por la cercanía de Gabo que casi se tocaba pecho a pecho repentinamente la tomo del rostro y la beso suavemente, yo solo abrí la boca de la impresión junto con todos los demás.

-vaya y yo que pensaba que el chico era gay, demonios, Rod pagame- dijo Ben con burla.

-me hiciste perder casi 500 dólares Gabo, muchas gracias- le grito Rod a Gabo.

-de nada con solo el placer de verte perder me las cobro- dijo Gabo antes de volver a besar a Ivett, quien estaba demasiado concentrada en el chico para notar que estaba demasiado despeinada.

-que impresión no- me dijo bella que seguía sonriendo.

-si, creo que ya no debes traer amigas solteras aquí o ellos se las van a apropiar- le dije con voz contenida.

-bien nos vamos, espero que les vaya bien chicos- dijo bella casi sacándome del Studio, al llegar al auto vimos como Emmett ya nos estaba esperando apoyado en el auto.

-hola chicos podemos hablar- nos dijo Emmett con expresión seria.

-claro, te llevamos, anda sube- dijo bella mientras le abría la puerta y levantaba el asiento delantero para que entrara en el asiento trasero, el camino fue incómodamente silencioso, al entrar al departamento Emmett se relajo un poco.

-quieres algo- le ofreció tímidamente bella a su hermano.

-no gracias, solo quiero saber quien te dio el permiso de vivir con el- dijo de repente Emmett.

-emm… pues creo que papa porque- dijo bella temerosa.

-ES QUE YA ESTOY HARTO DE QUE NADIE ME DIGA NADA DESDE TU ACCIDENTE, TU NUEVA MUDANZA APARTE QUE TE DIO INDICIOS DE QUE PODIAS VIVR CON EL, NO QUIERO SABER QUE HAZ HECHO CON EL AQUÍ- grito Emmett enojado bella solo se escondió detrás de mi.

-Emmett calmate, estas asustando a bella- le dije con voz calmada.

-si esta bien lo siento, pero respondedme bella- le preguntaba desesperado Emmett a bella y ella no tenia expresión de contestarle pronto, por lo que la ayude.

-Emmett contéstame algo, preferías que bella viviera sola después de lo que le paso- le dije con voz seria.

-pues no, pero…- Emmett se quedo sin palabras ante es argumento.

-vez, es sencillo tu padre lo vio del mismo modo al saber que me iba a mudar junto con ella, me dijo que no confiaba en nadie mas en este momento- le dije con voz seria.

-entonces no confía en mi, mi propio padre- dijo dolido Emmett.

-no imbecil, no me refiero a eso solo que tu vives en New York y ella en Chicago es mas sencillo asi, ahora deja descansar a bella por favor- le dije con voz ya mas calmada.

-esta bien, nos vemos bella- dijo Emmett antes de salir del departamento.

-bella espera aquí, llevare a tu hermano donde necesite ir, ahora vengo- le dije dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-si claro, yo me daré un baño mientras- me dijo ella un poco triste, Salí del departamento y Emmett ya estaba caminando por el estacionamiento.

-hey, no creas que vas a ir caminado te llevare, anda sube- le dije a Emmett mientras abría el auto el solo se regreso y subió silenciosamente al auto. Al llegar a las puertas de un hotel el se bajo, pero antes…

-por favor, prométeme que las vas a cuidar muy bien- me dijo Emmett con ojos serios.

-claro que lo haré, te lo prometo- le dije con le verdad destilando de mis palabras.

-ella es lo mas importante para mi te la dejo a tu cuidado- me dijo antes de irse dentro del hotel.

-claro que la cuidare con mi vida si es necesario- dije mas para mi mismo confiando en el destino para compartí junto con bella muchos años…

**AAAAAAAA doble capitulo, que cansancio mental sufro en este momento pero valió la pena, por lo mismo espero doble Review, eh al igual que el doble de reviews, me esforcé por ustedes ya que ahora tengo mas seguidores espero que se tomen la molestia de dejar aunque sea un corto mensajito, por favor, ya le di a mi querida **_**Bella Scullw**_** lo que me pidió que alice apareciera y que perdonara a bella, ah que lindo, de mi queridísimo **_**Emilio LT**_** espero con ansias tus comentarios porque tienen que ser dos, na no es cierto pero ya quiero saber que opinas de estos capis, espero también comentarios de las nuevas chicas: ** _**CLAURUI, Arita Cullen 06 y Ani1220**_**, espero con ansias sus reviews, también espero que me ayuden a hacerme de publicidad, na no es cierto pero si espero que me recomienden en algún lado aunque sea chiquitito, sinf sinf, bien cuento con ustedes para apoyarme con esto, nos leemos luego, que diosito me los bendiga a todos ustedes para que no les pase nada a mi queridos seguidores, porque me preocupo por ustedes chicos, mas después de ver el horrible catástrofe que les sucedió a mis queridos japoneses y sus ciudades niponas que quedaron echas polvo por suerte ellos tenían cultura de prevención, aun asi hay que solidarizarnos con ellos, esperemos que los japonesitos no sufran mas daños, les recomiendo que vean el excelente e irónico anime de **_**Tokio Magnitude 8.0**_**, esta excelente y digo irónico porque lo que se ve en este anime es exactamente lo que les sucedió a los pobre japonesitos, y eso que el anime fue hecho en el 2009, 2 años de diferencia, bueno en fin esta excelente este anime véanlo; Nos leemos luego. **

**XoXo**

**I love u guys (chicos)**

**Krystel01**


	17. 17 El tiro de gracia que necesitaba

Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer su servidora solo tratara de hacer una buena historia con esos personajes. Claro que será una historia donde todos serán humanos; Edward y Alice, bella y Emmett claro que Rosalie y Jasper son hermanos.

**17****.- El tiro de gracia que necesitaba mi corazón.**

**(Dedicado a mi mejor amiga Karla, te quiero mucho, besos)**

_**2 años después…**_

**Bella POV**

Actualmente estaba cursando ya el último semestre de la universidad, estaba… feliz con mi novio Alec, que justo ahora estaba en promoción de su primer disco y planeando una gira por los estados unidos porque al fin había logrado que una disquera lo firmara para grabar, aun extrañaba a mi querido hermano Emmett que por lo ultimo que supe ya estaba comprometido con mi mejor amiga Rosalie( Emmett tenia mucho éxito con su programa de radio y Rosalie ahora tenia su propia marca de ropa con la cual había tenido mucho éxito) y mi amiga alice también se había convertido en una gran diseñadora de modas solo que ahora estaba en Europa por las publicidades de su marca y Jasper ahora era un reconocido abogado, (creo que el mejor ) y Edward por lo que sabia de el por los comentarios que me hacia alice por teléfono se estaba convirtiendo en un reconocido cardiólogo _**(N/a: no se cuanto tarden estas carreras en terminarlas pero tratare de ser fiel a lo que se) **_y su novia Rebecca ahora tenia su primer disco con disco de oro por sus altas ventas la primera semana de salida. En cambio yo estaba aquí en mi departamento el sábado haciendo ya mi tesis para terminar mi carrera con la salida de mi primer libro llamado "Vampire Love" y que mi representante me aseguraba que iba a tener mucho éxito.

Desperté de mi ensoñación cuando sonó mi móvil, el identificador marcaba que era Alec.

-hola, amor, como te va- le dije alegre.

-bien, acabamos de dar un concierto en Tennessee y ahora voy a Miami para otro concierto, solo te hablaba para escuchar tu voz, la extraño y también para pedirte que vengas a mi concierto en Miami, si quieres yo envió mi avión privado para que te recojan- me dijo animado.

-tal vez pero primero quiero ir a la boda de Emmett y Rose la adelantaron va ser este sábado por lo que se me va empalmar con tu concierto pero creeme haré lo posible para ir, nos vemos, te amo- le dije con una sonrisa en los labios mientras me imaginaba a Alec con el teléfono mientras me rogaba para que fuera a su concierto.

-estaba bien nos vemos, te amo- me dijo mientras me colgaba con gritos de sus fans de fondo.

**El dia de la boda de Emmett y Rose… **

Esa mañana desperté temprano para empezar a arreglarme y empacar lo que me iba a poner para después de la fiesta de la boda irme directo a Miami donde estaría Alec. Después de 2 horas de rizarme el cabello porque ahora ya me lo había dejado crecer y claro a petición de mi hermano sin colores extraños en mi cabello; empecé a maquillarme con tonos azules porque el vestido que las hermanas de Alec me habían ayudado a escoger era un vestido corto de color azul turquesa, al terminar me veían bien en el espejo con unas espesas pestañas resaltadas con rimel y delineador en mis parpados que al mismo tiempo resaltaban mis sombras de tonos azules y mis labios brillantes por mi el brillo que me puse color rosa. Al cabo de unos minutos me dia cuenta que si no me apuraba terminaría llegando tarde a la boda por lo que rápidamente me puse el vestido y unos tacones altos de color plateado, me puse unos aretes en forma de gotas color azul y un collar largo que terminaba justo donde empezaba mi profundo escote en V. Salí del departamento con mi bolso y una pequeña maleta con mi otra ropa para el concierto, llegue en media hora a la iglesia en la entrada me encontré con un muy nervioso y sonriente Emmett.

-HERMANITA, TE VES HERMOSA- me grito Emmett antes de abrazarme en sus apretujadotes abrazos de oso y levantarme del suelo.

-y tu te ves guapo hermanote, listo para la gran hora- le dije mientras le correspondía en el abrazo y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-claro, estoy nervioso, espero que Rose no se arrepienta a la mera hora- me dijo tronándose los dedos de las manos en un gesto nervioso.

-claro que no la hará, hablando de ella la iré a ver, nos vemos- le dije mientras pasaba a un lado de Jasper que me saludo solo con un beso y yo me acerque para abrazar a Edward en un gesto de saludo el solo me veía con ojos profundos como si le gustara lo que veía en mi.

-nos vemos, Edward- le dije mientras me despedía con un beso en la mejilla.

-si, nos vemos bella, te ves preciosa- me dijo antes de acercarse a Emmett, los tres hombres de mi vida iban vestidos con esmóquines que los hacían ver mas sexys **(claro a mi Edward mas, jajajaaja)**, abrí la puerta de la iglesia y busque la habitación donde me dijo alice que estarían.

-hola, bella, te ves hermosa- me saludo Esme que estaba hablando por móvil fuera de la habitación.

-gracias- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, me metí a la habitación donde estaba mi hermosa amiga vestida como un ángel con su vestido de diseñador.

-BELLA, GRACIAS A DIOS, PENSE QUE NO LLEGARIAS- me dijo Rose acercándose para abrazarme fuertemente.

-nunca me perdería tu boda, es un gran evento- le dije con una sonrisa, entonces recordé que si la gran diseñadora Rosalie Hale y el gran locutor Emmett Swan se casaban porque no estarían los medios de comunicación.

-al final cambiamos el lugar de la boda a esta iglesia alejada de todos para que los paparatzos no nos molestaran lo bueno es que la recepción también esta por este rumbo por lo que también será privada, no es genial- dijo ella feliz porque últimamente los medios que la seguían se metían en todos los detalles de su boda desde el diseño de su vestido Vera Wang y sus joyas, etc.

Al cabo de dos horas llego alice justo a tiempo con los ramos de las damas y el hermoso ramo de Rosalie.

-Bella, te ves hermosa, vamos- me dijo mientras nos enfilábamos en la entrada de la puertas de la iglesia, Emmett ya estaba dentro de la iglesia en el altar esperando a mi hermosa amiga; a todas nos habían colocado con parejas alice con Jasper, Ángela con Eric y yo iba acompañada del sexy hermano de alice, Edward.

-me permites- me dijo con una sonrisa Edward ofreciéndome su brazo para tomarlo.

-claro, y donde esta Rebecca- le pregunte con curiosidad.

-pues esta en una gira por Europa, me imagino que estas en la misma situación que yo no, por lo ultimo que supe de los conciertos de Alec que están en sus llenos totales, ¿no?- me dijo con un sonrisa.

-si, lo extraño mucho-le dije con una sonrisa, pero me pareció ver en sus ojos un tono de tristeza al oír mis palabras.

-si eso suele pasar, vamos- me dijo mientras avanzábamos por el pasillo que llevaba al altar, cuando nos acomodamos a los lados del altar era el turno de Rose, que entro como si un alo de luz la envolviera porque se veía hermosa, podía ver como los ojos de mi hermano se iluminaban al ver a mi amiga cruzar el pasillo y llegar hasta sus brazos siendo entregada su padre, ella antes de apartarse de su padre le dio un suave beso en la mejilla murmurándole un "te quiero", la ceremonia fue completamente hermosa y claro que estaba llorando en la parte que recito el sacerdote "los declaro marido y mujer" y mi hermano beso tiernamente a mi amiga, todos se pusieron de pie para aplaudir al nuevo matrimonio. Pronto todos nos fuimos a la recepción de la boda donde todo estaba decorado como si fuera un cuento de hadas parecía que no fuera real este lugar el techo estaba decorado con telas transparentes de colores blancos y había flores blancas por todos lados, al entrar mi hermano y mi amiga sonó la música de **Christina Aguilera – Beautiful**, porque mi amiga era fan de ella. Solo atiene en sonreír como tonta al ver a mi hermano tan feliz, al cabo de un rato termino el vals y entonces Emmett se acerco a donde estaba para tomarme de la mano.

-a bailar hermanita- me dijo mientras sonaba la suave música, empezamos a movernos al suave tono de la música, cuando termino esa pieza me fui a sentar porque prefería ver a mi hermano como disfrutaba de su momento, al cabo de un rato empezó a sonar la música moderna que nos pusieron a bailar a todos.

-¿bailas?- me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa Edward, extendiéndome su mano.

-claro, vamos- le dije mientras sonaba la música de los **Black Eyes Peas- the time, **Edward y yo nos empezamos a mover al ritmo cuando cambio a uno mas pegadizo de **enrique iglesias- Tonight**, Edward se acerco a mi por la espalda y me tomo de las caderas para pegarme mas a el empezamos a movernos sincronizadamente con la música. Edward, me empezaba a cantar la canción en mi oído, lo que me daban mas escalofríos de placer por como se sentía su calido aliento en mi cuello descubierto.

**(Enrique Iglesias- Tonight)**

**-lo que esta en cursivas son pensamientos de bella-**

**(Oooooooooh)**

**I know you want me I made it obvious that I want you too**

**(**_**1*esto parecia mas una aclaracion de algo que ya me habia dicho**_**)**

**So put it on me**

**Let's remove the space between me and you**

_**(**__**2*claro que ya habia quitado todo possible espacio entre nosotros)**_

**Now rock your body (oow)**

**Damn I like the way that you move**

**So give it to me (oooh)**

**Cause I already know what you wanna do**

**Here's the situation been to every nation**

**Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do**

**You know my motivation give in my reputation**

**Please excuse me, I don't mean to be rude**

**Chorus **

**But tonight I'm loving you**

**Oooh you know**

**That tonight I'm loving you**

**Oooh you know**

**That tonight I'm loving you**

**You're so damn pretty**

**If I had a type then baby it would be you**

**I know you're ready**

**If I never lied then baby you'd be the truth**

**Here's the situation been to every nation**

**Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do**

**You know my motivation give in my reputation**

**Please excuse I don't mean to be rude**

**Chorus **

**But tonight I'm loving you**

**Ooh you know**

**That tonight I'm loving you**

**Ooh you know**

**That tonight I'm loving you**

**(Luda luda)**

**Tonight I'm gonna do everything that I want with you**

_**(**__**3*esto parecia una afirmacion, una peligrosa afirmacion)**_

**Everything that you need**

**Everything that you want**

**I'm gonna, honey, I wanna stunt with you**

**From the window to the wall**

**Gotta give you my all**

**We're ...? by the summertime**

**When we get to the spring I will make you fall**

**You got that body that, baby, I wanna get up on the floor just to see you dance**

**And I love the way you shake that ass, turn around and let me see them pants**

**You stuck with me, I'm stuck with you**

**Let's find something to do**

**Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude**

**But tonight I'm loving you**

**Oh you know**

**That tonight I'm loving you**

**Oh you know**

**That tonight I'm loving you**

Después de un baile tan candente como ese, porque en toda la canción las manos de Edward se deslizaban por todo mi cuerpo causándome reacciones poderosas como si mi cuerpo solo reaccionara asi con el, como si todo mi ser le perteneciera a el como si mi lugar en el mundo estuviera con el.

-vamos al jardín tengo que hablar contigo- me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba afuera por una puerta que daba a un hermoso jardín iluminado por pequeños foquitos, nos sentamos en una banca que se encontraba a un lado de un hermoso rosal.

-solo te diré que siempre te eh amado y espero que esa parte la recuerdes si no pues ya que, pero ya no soporto mas el que nada de lo que vivimos juntos no lo recuerdes- me decía con lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos verdes, no se que me paso cuando de repente sentí que lo tenia que consolar de un modo u otro, por lo que tome su rostro en mis manos cuidadosamente y lo bese. El tardo tiempo en reaccionar pero nuestros labios se juntaron en una danza lenta mis labios se amoldaban perfectamente a los suyos como si… ya lo hubiera hecho antes…, entonces recordé todo, a mi mente venían imágenes, sonidos, todos mis recuerdos vividos con el; cada caricia que viví con el aquella noche antes de que lo volviera a lastimar como siempre lo hacia ahora de un modo entendía el odio que a veces reflejaban los ojos de Edward al verme con Alec, claro lo único que hacia era darle a Edward alas a una relación que ahora no podría ser y lo estaba volviendo a hacer, me aparte de el suavemente.

-Ahora lo se, Edward no podemos, esto a sido un error- le dije mientras le tomaba de las manos y soltaba lagrimas.

-no es un error, por que esa es la verdad, nos amamos, pero nos separamos por errores que nosotros cometimos, aunque se que esta es nuestras despedida, lo siento pero ya no quiero que nos volvamos a ver… es… demasiado doloroso amarte, pero nunca dudes que te amo, nos vemos, bella- dijo el antes de irse y atravesar la puerta, yo solo sentía correr las lagrimas libremente por mis mejillas, creo que esta era la venganza de Edward después del sufrimiento que le cause y en cierto modo me lo merecía por eso en realidad no estaba enojada con el, mire mi reloj que marcaban las 8:00 p.m, demonios, si quería llegar a tiempo al concierto de Alec tenia que irme ahora, aunque en este momento me sienta totalmente destrozada, me puse de pie y fui a buscar a mi hermano, lo encontré bailando con Rose.

-hola, em, me tengo que ir ahora, lo siento Rose, pero tengo otro compromiso que cumplir con Alec, nos vemos, pásenla bien- les dije con una sonrisa.

-bueno, bella, nos vemos, que te vaya bien- me dijo Rose antes de abrazarme fuertemente y darme un beso en la mejilla. Me aparte con una sonrisa y me fui a buscar a alice que la encontré bailando con Jasper.

-Allie, me tengo que ir, pero luego nos vemos, adiós Jasper- les dije a ambos mientras les daba un beso en la mejilla.

-esta bien, salúdame a Alec, dile que su banda es genial compre su disco y me encanto, haber si luego me mandas su firma, soy su fan- me dijo alice con una sonrisa.

-claro, nos vemos- les dije a ambos con una sonrisa antes de salir de la recepción y meterme en mi auto, para luego dirigirme al aeropuerto donde me esperaba ya el avión.

-lo siento, me retrase- le dije al conductor al meterme al avión y el solo me sonrió.

-no se preocupe señorita, no llevamos mucho tiempo esperando- dijo el mientras se ponía unos articulares de control, yo solo me metí a una tipo habitación que tenia el avión y me comencé a cambiar, me puse un ajustado vestido negro de satín, tenia cristales en el borde del escote en U y debajo de busto tenia un broche de flor con cristales, el vestido me llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, me decidí dejar los tacones plateados, mi maquillaje lo cambie y opte por ponerme sombras mas obscuras y mis aretes los cambie por unos ostentosos artes negros y me puse un collar con un dije en forma de corazón que me había regalado Alec en mi ultimo cumpleaños, al cabo de 2 horas llegamos a Miami **(no se cuanto se tarde uno de ir de Chicago a Miami pero ahora mismo tengo flojera de hacer matemáticas aparte de que las odio a si que en mi historia se tardan dos horas) **al bajar ya me esperaba un reluciente Lexus del año, me subí rápidamente al cabo de unos 15 minutos llegamos al estadio donde se realizaría el concierto, me llevaron por un camino que daba directo a los camerinos donde me encontré a un muy apuesto Alec sonriéndome, corrí para abrazarlo.

-te extrañe demasiado- me dijo antes de besarme apasionadamente mientras yo pasaba mis manos detrás de su cuello pegándolo mas a mi.

-yo también, como van los arreglos- le dije mientras veía como Ben (Guitarra secundaria), Gabo (bajo) e Iram (teclado electrónico) se ponían las correas de donde colgaban sus instrumentos.

-bien, te tengo un lugar especial desde donde puedes ver- me dijo mientras de un ayudante del Staff le pasaba su guitarra, me señalo un silla a un lado del escenario cubierta por unas pantallas.

-genial asi podré ver todo lo que pasa detrás de bambalinas- le dije mientras lo besaba.

-me alegro que te guste porque me acuerdo que la ultima vez dijiste que te toquetearon toda asi que esta vez te quiero toda para mi- me dijo mientras me besaba suavemente y me abrazo antes de irse con los chicos de nuevo, yo solo veía como con los chicos rezaban algo y se fueron corriendo al escenario, cuando entraron los gritos de las personas se escucharon como si te pusieras a un lado de un avión en pleno despegue y las turbinas te reventaran los oídos, era espectacular la cantidad de personas que se veían desde mi lugar.

-Como están Miami, esperamos que disfruten de esta noche, como primer canción es Angel in the night para todas las chicas- dijo Alec por el micrófono antes de comenzar a cantar, su concierto casi duro dos horas.

-chicos antes de terminar con este concierto les presentaremos la nueva canción del próximo disco a salir como adelanto para ustedes y también quiero presentarles a nuestra nueva integrante: "Jacqueline Kanakaredes" nuestro apoyo de voces femenino- dijo Alec, mientras a mi lado pasaba alegremente Jacqueline.

-hola, bella, nos vemos, tengo que cantar- dijo saliendo al escenario recibida con gritos del publico y chiflidos por parte del publico masculino, porque Jackie no iba para nada discreta, se había puesto una minifalda con vuelos y una blusa de tirantes escotada con unos tacones negros de tiras.

-bien chicos a tocar- dijo Jackie a la banda.

**(**_**Skillet- Hero**_**, es excelente le recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen la letras es increíble, me puse mas roquera para los señoritos que digan que Alec es un cantantes fracasado-**_**Emilio LT, ejm ejm**_**)**

**-lo que esta entre paréntesis es quien la canta-**

**(Alec)**

**I'm just a step away**

**I'm a just a breath away**

**Losing my faith today**

**(Jackie)**

**Falling off the edge today**

**(Alec)**

**I**** am just a man**

**Not**** superhuman**

**(Jackie)**

**I'm not superhuman**

**(Alec)**

**Someone save me from the hate**

**Pre:**

**(Alec)**

**It's just another war**

**Just another family torn**

**(Jackie)**

**Falling from my faith today**

**(Alec)**

**Just a step from the edge**

**Just another day in the world we live**

**Chorus:**

**(Alec)**

**I**** need a hero to save me now**

**I**** need a hero**

**(Jackie)**

**Save me now**

**(Alec)**

**I need a hero to save my life**

**A**** Hero'll save me**

**(Jackie)**

**Just in time**

**V2**

**(Alec)**

**I**** gotta fight today**

**To**** live another day**

**Speaking**** my mind today**

**(Jackie)**

**My voice will be heard today**

**(Alec)**

**I've**** gotta make a stand**

**But**** I am just a man**

**(Jackie)**

**I'm not superhuman**

**(Alec)**

**My voice will be heard today**

**Pre****:**

**(Alec)**

**It's just another war**

**Just**** another family torn**

**(Jackie)**

**My**** voice will be heard today.**

**(Alec)**

**It's just another kill**

**The**** countdown begins to destroy ourselves.**

**Chorus**

**(Alec)**

**I need a hero to save me now**

**I**** need a hero**

**(Jackie) **

**Save me now**

**(Alec)**

**I**** need a hero to save my life**

**A**** Hero'll save me**

**(Jackie)**

**Just in time**

**(Alec)**

**I**** need a hero to save my life**

**I need a hero**

**Just**** in time**

**Save me just in time(x2)**

**Bridge****:**

**(los dos)**

**Who's**** gonna fight for what's right who's**

**Gonna**** help us survive we're in the fight of our lives**

**(Jackie)**

**And we're not ready to die**

**(los dos)**

**Who's**** gonna fight for the weak**

**Who's**** gonna make 'em believe**

**I've**** got a hero**

**(Jackie)**

**I've got a hero**

**(Alec)**

**Living**** in me**

**(los dos)**

**I'm**** gonna fight for what's right today I'm speaking my mind**

**And**** if it kills me tonight**

**(Jackie) **

**I**** will be ready to die**

**(****Alec)**

**A**** hero's not afraid to give his life**

**(los dos)**

**A**** hero's gonna save me just in time.**

**Chorus**

**(****Alec)**

**I need a hero**

**(los dos)**

**Who's**** gonna fight for what's right **

**Who's**** gonna help us survive **

_**(I need a hero)**_

**Who's**** gonna fight for the weak**

**Who's**** gonna make `em believe**

**I need a hero (x2)**

**(los dos)**

**A hero gonna save me just in time**

Después de tan espectacular canción todos los espectadores soltaron un atronador grito.

-antes de que todos se vayan quiero pedirle a mi novia Bella, que venga al escenario- dijo Alec a través del escenario volteando a la dirección donde estaba y extendió su brazo hacia donde estaba, yo me quede perpleja un momento antes de ordenarle a mis pies que se movieran, porque Alec me hacia esto si sabia que odiaba estar en estas situaciones, me fui acercando lentamente a el, Alec volteo su correa de la guitarra de modo que la guitarra quedara colgada de su espalda, para abrazarme estrechamente y besarme apasionadamente enfrente de todo su publico que estaban soltando gritos por nuestras acciones.

-bien, amor, se que odias estar enfrente de todos, pero ellos te ayudaran a superarlo verdad que si chicos- les dijo a su publico que soltaron un grito y dijeron a coro "si".

-ves, amor, ahora se que tenemos casi tres años de novios y en este tiempo que llevo de conocerte me di cuenta de que eres única y me encantas, por lo que no se que hubiera hecho sin ti en los días antes de ser lo que soy ahora, tu me ayudaste a sobrevivir y hemos superado etapas difíciles juntos, por eso te amare siempre, fuiste mi héroe, asi que mi vida…, ¿te querrías casar conmigo?- dijo Alec a través del micrófono que había quitado de su soporte y el se arrodillo frente a mi, sacando una cajita de terciopelo negra del bolsillo frontal de su camisa, al abrirla me revelo un hermoso anillo de platino con un enrome diamante blanco con dos pequeños diamantes rosas a sus lados creando un intrincado diseño hermoso, me dejo petrificada su propuesta y mas enfrente de todo su querido publico.

-si…acepto- le dije mientras soltaba lagrimas de felicidad, su publico esta ves empezaron a soltar vítores mas fuertes, Alec se puso de pie sacando el anillo de la cajita y me lo puso en el dedo corazón de mi mano izquierda, antes de levantar mi mano y besarla suavemente, me abrazo con fuerza.

-te amo- me dijo antes de arme otro beso.

-como yo a ti- le dije antes de separarnos, el solo levanto mi mano para mostrarle a su publico mi anillo, todos estaban aplaudiendo.

-muchas gracias chicos por ser testigos de este evento importante en mi vida- les dijo a sus fans antes de tomarme de la mano y irnos detrás de bambalinas.

-W-O-W, estos chicos si que saben como cerrar un concierto, felicidades bella y Alec, les deseo lo mejor- me dijo Jackie antes de abrazarme fuertemente yo no me podía quitar esa sonrisa de tonta que tenia desde que recibí el anillo.

-gracias y desde ahorita te digo que quiero que seas una de mis madrinas, eh y no acepto un no por respuesta- le dije mientras nos separábamos.

-claro chica, no me esperaba nada mas, nos vemos chicos tengo que regresar a casa digamos que me escape para venir, chao- nos dijo Jackie antes de irse.

-Alec, echarse la soga al cuello tan pronto- dijo Iram antes de irnos a abrazar.

-oyes esa con la que se va a casar soy yo- le dije mientras lo golpeaba levemente.

-ah si verdad, en ese caso que sean muy felices- nos dijo mientras se iba a cambiar al camerino, los demás chicos casi no atacan porque entre los tres nos abrazaron.

-felicidades, chicos- nos dijeron mientras también se iban a cambiar.

-asi que pronto seré la señora Duverne, ¿no?- le dije mientras lo besaba suavemente.

-si, te parece bien- me dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana.

-si, solo que se que mañana mi celular no dejara de sonar por las llamadas de mis amigos y mi familia, pero fuera de eso estoy bien, anda vamonos, mientras mas pronto vayamos a dormir esta bien- le dije soltando un bostezo increíble pero cierto después de tantas sorpresas me ataco el sueño.

-claro mi princesa, ahora solo me voy a cambiar- me dijo antes de irse a su camerino, al subir al mismo Lexus que me trajo aquí Alec y yo comenzamos a besarnos mas fieramente pidiendo mas uno del otro, me acomode a horcajadas en su regazo haciendo que mi vestido subiera hasta casi la orilla de mi ropa interior, el pasaba sus manos por mis muslos y cuando casi llegaba a tocar la orilla de mi ropa interior el auto se detuvo.

-mi señor llegamos al hotel- dijo el chofer detrás de un vidrio negro.

-gracias- le dijo Alec soltando un suspiro de frustración, yo solo solté una carcajada y lo abrace consolándolo.

-pobre de mi hombre, vamos a la habitación allí terminaremos lo que empezamos- le dije mientras me acomodaba el vestido y parte de mi cabello, Alec salio primero antes los millones de flachazos que pronto nos rodearon a los dos, ellos no hacían preguntas acerca de la boda de mi hermano y cosas asi pero prefería nunca contestar esas preguntas, llegamos a la habitación y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos en la cama, con Alec encima de mi besándome apasionadamente bajando sus besos por todo lo largo de mi cuello, yo solté un suspiro de placer ante sus caricias, antes de que la ropa desapareciera de nuestros cuerpos se escucho como tocaba la puerta.

-demonios- murmuro Alec contra mi piel.

-anda ve a abrir, al parecer no podremos culminar nada aquí- le dije mientras me removía debajo de el y me ponía de pie para de un movimiento quitarme el ajustado vestido, quedando frente a el solo con un sexy conjunto de color negro que sabia que le encantaría.

-diablos, es que… assh, ya voy- le grito a la puerta o a quien fuera que estaba tocando, mientras yo me iba al baño para cambiarme a una pijama que saque de la maleta que traje (_que al parecer el piloto del avión mando a la habitación de Alec, gracias dios_), al salir vi que Alec estaba serio ante nuestra falta de sexo, me acerque a el y me senté en su regazo.

-calma, amor, pronto será el momento- le dije besándolo suavemente pero el tenia otros planes, porque me coloco encima de la cama de nuevo y me comenzó a abrir la camisa de la pijama, quedando ante el con mi pequeño short de la pijama y en sostén.

-Hermosa- dijo antes de besar fieramente mi cuello dejando un camino de besos a lo largo de mi cuello para que empezara a besar la piel que estaba arriba del sostén, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda en forma codiciosa, entonces una de sus manos retiraron el short de mi cuerpo quedando ante el solo en ropa interior.

-creo que deberíamos dejar esto para otro momento en el que no este tan cansada- le dije entre un gemido ya que sus manos acariciaron mi trasero suavemente.

-tal vez, pero de que será pronto no lo dudes- me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de volverse a un lado mío y quitarse la camisa revelando sus maravillosos marcados abdominales, dejándome sin aliento **(a quien no, yo siiiiii)**.

-ves algo que te guste, mi Angel- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-claro que veo mucho de lo que me gusta, porque ¿tu no lo ves?- le dije correspondiéndole con otra sonrisa maliciosa al ponerme de cuatro patas encima de la cama, ofreciéndole una vista muy amplia de mi escote.

-claro que veo algo que no solo me gusta sino que hace tener fantasías no muy santas- me dijo antes de ponerse su pantalón de pijama para dormir, mi plan era dormir hasta tarde pero ese no era el plan de mis queridos amigos que me despertaron a eso de las 7:00 AM, tome el móvil de la mesita de noche donde lo había dejado.

-bueno- conteste con voz aun adormilada.

-QUE TE VAS A CASAR Y NO SE TE OCURRE HABLARME- me grito Alice desde la otra línea, me tuve que alejar un poco el articular, Alec se despertó mientras me veía alzando las cejas preguntándome quien era, yo solo puse los ojos en blanco ante la respuesta obvia, "Alice" respondió Alec con un solo articulando la palabra, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, Alec solo se fue al baño con un meneo de cabeza.

-Te iba hablar pero con la emoción del momento se me olvido, pero para compensarte te haré mi madrina- le dije mientras me sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

-claro, entonces, creo que ya vi toda la declaración por televisión, de verdad esta en todos los noticieros de espectáculos, son la noticia y por supuesto que hay muchas chicas decepcionadas ante la perdida de tal bombón soltero, sin ofender Jasper, pero Alec esta muy bueno, verdad bella- me dijo alice yo solo sonreí ante su comentario.

-claro, es muy sexy- le dije mientras veía como Alec salía del baño con el cabello húmedo y solo tenia puestos unos jeans que le quedaban muy bien, demasiado, claro que era un espectáculo porque era este sexy hombre con el torso húmedo por pequeñas gotitas de agua, cabello rubio mojado y solo portaba un sexy pantalón de mezclilla, claro que este hombre era endemoniadamente sexy. Solo esperaba que todos se tomaran tan bien la noticia de mi boda como alice.

**Edward POV**

Esa mañana al despertar para ir al trabajo prendí el televisor como siempre y comencé a prepararme el café; cuando estaba tomando mi café casi lo escupí todo ante la noticia que estaba pasando en la televisión.

_Al parecer nuestro adorado Alec, cantante y __guitarrista principal de la banda Alelulian se comprometió anoche con su novia Isabella Swan después de 3 años de noviazgo, el cantante le pidió matrimonio a su novia en el Ultimo concierto de su gira Angel in the night, miles de fans de esta banda fueron testigos de la propuesta de cantante y de cómo su emocionada novia le dio el si, muchas chicas yo incluida entre ellas nos morimos de envidia al ver el hermoso anillo de platino que ahora adorna el dedo de Isabella, bien esta chica se llevo el premio mayor ya que chicas, ahora veremos otros detalles acerca de esta esperadísima boda, será la boda del año…_

La conductora del programa **E! (es un programa de noticias de espectáculos de estados unidos muy bueno yo lo veía, me hice adicta a el, jajajajaja)** decía la noticia alegremente, mientras mi corazón se sentí destrozado y dolía como si hubiera recibido el tiro de gracia que necesitaba mi corazón para dejar de latir por Isabella Swan, ella se iba a casar con el tal Alec, se suponía que desde anoche no debía importarme lo que a ella le sucediera pero claro que sabia que no iba ser asi, si ella no le importaba nada a mi tampoco, pero claro que sabia que me estaba engañando a mi mismo.

Empezó a sonar mi móvil.

-hola, Edward como estas- me saludo Rebecca alegremente.

-bien, ¿Cómo te fue en tu concierto?- le dije monótonamente.

-muy bien, resultó que después de 20 conciertos a lo largo de Europa ya podré regresar contigo a Los Ángeles- me dijo alegre.

-muy bien, espero vernos pronto, te amo- le dije con voz suave.

-también te amo, nos vemos- me dijo ella antes de colgar.

Decidí que antes si queria empezar a olvidar a bella y sacarla de mi vida tendría que comenzar mi vida con alguien mas asi como ella lo había hecho, esa mañana después del trabajo fui a la joyería de Tiffany donde comencé a buscar un anillo de compromiso perfecto para Rebecca, la amaba lo suficiente para querer casarme con ella, claro no tanto como a bella, pero ya estaba harto de rogarle a bella para que me recordara o me amara de una manera u otra, por o que ahora me tendría que resignar a una vida que me ayudara a superar el impacto que bella dejo en mi, le compre un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante blanco en forma de gota y a los lados del diamante principal tenían pequeñas esmeraldas rodeándolo, cuando lo vi supe que era perfecto para ella.

Al llegar al departamento que Rebecca y yo compartíamos desde hacia casi un alo y medio, me sentía demasiado nervioso por lo que pensaba hacer pero estaba convencido que era lo correcto, esa noche dormí mas tranquilo de lo que esperaba. Esa mañana me despertó mi celular.

-bueno- conteste aun adormilado.

-siento el despertarte tan temprano, solo te avisaba que ya estoy aquí en los Ángeles, llegue esta mañana, nos vemos mas al rato- me dijo antes de colgar, asi que ya tenia planeado todo la llevaría a un lujos restaurante de la ciudad para pedirle que se casara conmigo, fui por ella al aeropuerto a eso de las 9:00 AM, al verla bajar del avión me impacto con su belleza como siempre lo hacia el verla, casi me olvidaba lo que sentí cuando sus profundos ojos azules me miraban, sentí como si mis huesos no pudieran sostenerme, se acerco para abrazarme estrechamente yo la alce hasta que quedo a mi altura para poder besarla apasionadamente, sentí como los flachazos de miles de cámaras nos impactaban desde afuera del aeropuerto pero después de un tiempo uno termina acostumbrándose a los medios, a lo que nunca te acostumbras es a la invasión a tu privacidad, llegamos al departamento en unos 15 minutos.

-se siente tan bien el volver a tener uno poco de tranquilidad después de casi un mes de conciertos- dijo rebeca al dejar una de sus maletas en el suelo y se acostaba en la cama, yo deje el resto de maletas en el suelo, me acerque a ella para comenzar a besarla apasionadamente, ella m correspondió gustosa, nos separamos hasta que respirábamos entrecortadamente.

-te extrañe tanto- le dije con la respiración entrecortada.

-igual yo- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Estuvimos viendo películas hasta que fueron las 8:00 p.m, Rebecca dijo que queria ver una película mas tranquila sin tener la presión de verse bien en un estreno por eso vimos como tres, seguidas, yo no podía evitar reír ante lo emocionada que se veía Rebecca cuando veía las películas.

-linda, se que quisieras quedarte aquí pero por tu regreso, quería invitarte a cenar, ¿te parece?- le dije mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios.

-esta bien, solo dame tiempo para cambiarme- me dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante, al cabo de media hora yo ya estaba enfundado en unos jeans negros con una camisa blanca con diseño y una chaqueta de cuero negro, Rebecca salio de la habitación luciendo preciosa en un hermoso vestido violeta de tirantez y con un amplio escote en V, su vestido le llegaba uno poco arriba de las rodilla, haciéndola lucir mas que perfecta, con su hermoso cabello castaño en rizos.

-lista, ¿Cómo me veo?- dijo ella con una impactante sonrisa.

-hermosa y perfecta- le dije mientras la besaba suavemente.

-vamos- me dijo ella mientras salíamos del departamento, abajo ya nos esperaba un coche para llevarnos a la reservación, pronto estuvimos ahí, claro con el obvio rastrazo por lo medios de comunicación que no nos dejaban avanzar, entramos al restaurante y seguimos a una parte mas privada, la cena sucedió tranquila y ella estaba encantada de salir conmigo.

-sabes extrañaba hacer esto, de salir a algo que no fueran fiestas, en Europa no hay nada mas que fiestas, al principio es bueno pero terminas hartándote- me dijo seria al lo solté una risa.

-Rebecca Williams, hartándose de tantas fiestas, eso es extraño, pero creo entonces que si debieron ser muchas- le dije mientras terminaba de cenar.

-claro sin ti, no me podía divertir- me dijo mientras ella terminaba de cenar también.

-ni yo tampoco- le mentí recordando como mi cuerpo reaccionaba al bailar con bella, pero sacudí la cabeza tenia que olvidarla.

-bien, entonces somos unos aburridos- me dijo ella sonriendo.

-pues supongo que si- le correspondí con otra sonrisa. Entonces me puse de pie, cerré los ojos tratando de respirar con normalidad, antes de hincarme a su lado y ella me miraba con ojos confundidos.

-Rebecca, tu me salvaste de mi soledad, por eso siempre te amare, tu increíble forma de ser, que siempre me impacto, tus hermosos ojos sin los cuales no podría vivir, te necesito en mi vida, ¿te casarías conmigo?- le dije mientras sacaba del bolsillo de mi chaqueta la cajita de terciopelo rojo con el anillo y la abría frente a ella, Rebecca estaba soltando grandes lagrimas.

-si, Edward acepto, te amo- me dijo mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado y me besaba apasionadamente, su respuesta revivió mi corazón de volver a latir sin dolor.

-esto te pertenece- le dije mientras sacaba el anillo de la cajita y se lo ponía en el dedo corazón de la mano izquierda, ella seguía llorando de felicidad.

-no esperaba esto… es decir es increíble pero… un boda- me dijo entrecortadamente mientras nos poníamos de pie, de repente vi como un paparatzo estaba casi haciendo malabares para tomar fotos de la propuesta y del anillo de Rebecca desde la ventana.

-demonios, como odio que hagan eso, vamonos- le dije mientras salíamos del restaurante con miles de cámaras siguiéndonos el paso, yo escudaba a Rebecca de los empujes de los medios, cuando al fin llegamos al auto, ella suspiro aliviada.

-en alguno de estos días me van a venir atropellando con sus cámaras- dijo ella tan seria que me solté a reír.

-entonces creo que no debías haberte propuesto ser cantante- le dije con una sonrisa.

-no, no es eso ya se que esto es parte del trabajo solo que es un poco molesto- dijo ella con un gesto de molestia; claro que ahora nuestro compromiso estaba en todas las revistas y programas de televisión, ahora entre los medios estaba la duda de cuál seria la mejor boda si la mía con Rebecca o la de Alec con bella, muchos medios especulaban que aun existían cosas entre bella y yo, pero la verdad que sabían ellos sobre lo que me pasaba con bella.

**Alec POV**

Después de mi compromiso con Bella, mis hermanas andaban desatadas buscando detalles del vestido de bella, el salón, banquete, etc. A mi la verdad no me importaba como seria mi boda con ella solo queria casarme ya con ella para poder amarla de todas las maneras posibles. Ahora mismo estaba con mi representante en un estudio de grabación.

-Alec, se que ahora tu banda tiene un éxito rotundo con millones de copias vendidas del primer disco, pero yo pienso que se reforzaría mas tu éxito si cantaras con la chica de moda, todos la están escuchando y ella canta estupendo- me decía un poco nervioso James mi representante.

-no me digas que esa chica es…- le dije quedándome inconcluso ante lo obvio de mi respuesta.

-si, Alec es Rebecca Williams, últimamente esta teniendo el mismo éxito que tu por lo que varios medios los están enfrentando y pues la disquera cree que si graban una canción juntos pues las relaciones de trabajo serian mas amigables- me dijo trabándose en la ultima oración, por lo tenso del asunto, porque claro que le sabia que significaba para mi grabar con ella.

-Como que amigables, como esto de un modo u otro va ser amigable, si ella es la prometida del hombre que sigue amando a mi bella, eh, dime que tan amigable es eso James- le dije casi tomándolo de las solapas de su caro traje.

-pues yo dije mejor tratar, fingir en otras palabras que se llevan bien, en los medios se ve bien y para tu carrera se vera increíble- dijo el muy nervioso.

-Demonios, lo que tiene que hacer uno para tragar **(esa expresión la dicen mucho en México cuando se tiene que hacer algo incomodo por le trabajo)**- le dije con molestia a James que salio de la habitación. Ahora sabia que una decisión de la disquera no la podía discutir por lo que no me quedaba de otra, tendría que cantar con ella; ahora mi mayor interrogante era como se lo iba a decir a bella, que si de por si ya estaba al borde de la histeria por la boda, los detalles de edición de su libro como para sumarle al hecho de que ahora iba a cantar con la prometida del hombre con el que ella alguna vez se acostó poniéndome los cuernos, difícilmente ella se olvidaría de eso ya que ella ya lo había recordado. Al llegar a la nueva casa que había comprado para que viviéramos juntos, vi como bella hablaba con alguien por teléfono, me acerque a ella para besarla suavemente en el cuello, que era mi total adicción, su piel suave bajo mis labios se sentía como las mas suave seda, pronto ella colgó para voltearse y darme un apasionado beso.

-como te fue en el trabajo- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-bien, se podría decir que ahora me obligan- le dije con la voz un poco tensa.

-¿Por qué?- me dijo ella con los ojos confundidos.

-pues ahora voy a tener que cantar con Rebecca- le dije rápidamente, bella solo me miro seria.

-ah, OK, supongo que eso esta bien, si tu disquera dice que esta bien- dijo ella seria.

-pues a mi me da igual, solo lo hago por trabajo, ¿estas enfadada?- le dije con voz monótona.

-no solo estoy sorprendida, ahora que te parece si continuamos con lo que estábamos haciendo- me dijo ella empujándome contra el sillón y sentándose a horcajadas en mi regazo haciéndome saltar de sorpresa por la sensación de su centro contra mi miembro, que el calor de ella era delicioso.

-claro que hay que terminarlo- le dije mientras la alzaba y le llevaba a la habitación, esta noche iba ser larga, mas valía aprovecharla…

**1* I know you want me I made it obvious that I want you too**

**Español**

**Yo se que me quieres yo lo hice obvio que tu también lo quieres**

**2*.- Let's remove the space between me and you**

**Vamos a quitar el espacio entre ****tú y yo**

**3*.- Tonight I'm gonna do everything that I want with you**

**Esta noche voy a hacer todo lo que quiero contigo **

**Al fin termine este capi se que es mas corto de lo que suelen ser pero es que toda esta semana estuve entretenida con muchas tareas por eso les pido muchísimas disculpas por no subir el Cap la semana pasada, muchísimas gracias a Bella Scullw por sus dos reviews me alegraron el dia, y a Emilio LT cumplí con poner ahora a Alec como alguien famoso para que veas que si cumplo, y se que ahora bella y Edward están muy separados pero confíen en que terminaran juntos por eso ahora lanzare el concurso:**

**Adivina cual es el famoso hilito de esta historia**

**Requisitos**

**1.- Mandar un Review con su verdadero nombre de pila, sin apellidos.**

**2.- Mandar la idea que tienen de cómo terminaran Edward y Bella juntos**

**3.- Esto es mas una aclaración: IVETT Y ANDREA (o lulli como sea) no podrán participar porque como con ellas hablo acerca de la historia y hasta del final pues ya saben como terminaran por eso ****NO PARTICIPEN****, gracias.**

**El premio será tener una aparición especial en un capitulo de esta grandiosa historia por eso pido su nombre de pila solamente, asi que si quieren aparecer en esta historia a participar, chicos espero sus reviews con sus respuestas, suerte.**

**XoXo**

**I love u guys (chicos)**

**Krystel01**


	18. 18 Levame de regreso al paraiso

Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer su servidora solo tratara de hacer una buena historia con esos personajes. Claro que será una historia donde todos serán humanos; Edward y Alice, bella y Emmett claro que Rosalie y Jasper son hermanos.

**18.-**** Llevame de regreso al paraíso.**

**(Dedicadísimo a mi nuevecita seguidora **_**Shaky93**_**, espero que te siga gustando el fic y perdón por el retraso del Cap)**

**Alec POV**

Hoy era el temido dia de grabar con Rebecca y mis preocupaciones aumentaban, vendría Edward con ella o la forma en que me trataría, esa mañana me levante mas temprano de lo usual y me despedí de bella, ella solo me deseo suerte con una sonrisa, ahora estaba sentado aclarando los últimos detalles con James mientras llegaba Rebecca; en eso entro lo que parecía ser una muñeca salida de la línea de Barbie solo que morena, al pasar a mi lado ella me miro con sus ojos azules analizándome, yo solo me puse de pie para ofrecerle la silla en la que estaba ya que no había otra.

-Buenos días, Rebecca- le dije amablemente con una forzada sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Alec – me dijo ella con otra sonrisa fingida mientras se sentaba; ella empezó también a poner sus condiciones para la canción y cosas asi yo solo lo miraba mientras estaba recargado en una pared cercana.

-Alec, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo en voz baja, pero al parecer todos los demás del equipo entendieron y nos dejaron solos.

-si, dime- le dije enderezándome y la miraba a sus profundos ojos azulados.

-mira, se que esto es tan difícil para ti como para mi por razones que ya sabemos, por lo que creo que en cuestiones de trabajo hay que tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz y hacer lo que mejor sabemos hacer como lo es complacer a nuestros fans asi que hay que cantar juntos-me dijo ella con la sinceridad desbordando de sus palabras, yo solo atine en sonreír y asentir.

-claro, yo te apoyo asi que vamos- le dije con una sonrisa, ella me correspondió y me siguió al cuarto de grabaciones, nos pusimos los articulares y empezó a sonar la canción, yo solo tome la hoja donde venían las líneas que me tocaban cantar y me quede helado al leer el nombre de la canción, solo esperaba que a bella no le molestara el significado de la canción por que la verdad solo era una canción y no es que antes no haya practicado la canción pero nunca le había prestado atención al titulo.

**(****ATC- Heaven when you kiss me)**

**(****Como siempre lo que esta entre paréntesis es quien lo canta, ok)**

**(Rebecca)**

**I'm in heaven when you kiss me**

**Show me how you miss me**

**Take me with you back to wonderland**

**I'm in heaven when you kiss me**

**Show me how you miss me**

**Take me with you back to wonderland**

**You catch me with a stare**

**I follow you anywhere**

**You lead me into temptation**

**I guess you need to enjoy**

**I'm like a kid with a toy**

**I'm losing my concentration**

**One kiss from you I'm on fire**

**Your touch is all I desire**

**One look and you take me higher**

**You know I couldn't resist**

**Yeah I miss**

**Every time I'm with you**

**Every time that we kiss**

**I'm in heaven when you kiss me**

**Heaven when you kiss me**

**You were sent to me from wonderland**

**I'm in heaven when you kiss me**

**Heaven when you kiss me**

**You were sent to me from wonderland**

**I go crazy when you kiss me**

**Show me how you miss me**

**Take me with you back to wonderland**

**You know I couldn't resist**

**Yeah I miss every time I'm with you**

**Every time that we kiss**

**(Alec****)**

**I dream of you every night**

**Feel like I'm losing my mind**

**This feeling just getting stronger**

**My head is spinning around**

**You play with me but I'm bound**

**I can't resist any longer**

**(Rebecca)**

**One kiss from you I'm on fire**

**Your touch is all I desire**

**One look and you take me higher**

**You know I couldn't resist**

**Yeah I miss**

**Every time I'm with you**

**Every time that we kiss**

**I'm in heaven when you kiss me**

**Heaven when you kiss me**

**You were sent to me from wonderland**

**I'm in heaven when you kiss me**

**Heaven when you kiss me**

**You were sent to me from wonderland**

**I go crazy when you kiss me**

**Show me how you miss me**

**Take me with you back to wonderland**

**You know I couldn't resist**

**Yeah I miss every time I'm with you**

**Every time that we kiss**

**(Alec)**

**You know that I'm hypnotized**

**Each time I look in your eyes**

**You know I couldn't disguise**

**And I couldn't resist**

**Every time that we kiss**

La verdad sus ojos me tenían hipnotizado de verdad, no podía dejar de verlos

**(Rebecca)**

**I'm in heaven when you kiss me**

**Heaven when you kiss me**

**You were sent to me from wonderland**

**I'm in heaven when you kiss me**

**Heaven when you kiss me**

**You were sent to me from wonderland**

**Ooh its heaven when you kiss me**

**Heaven when you kiss me**

**You were sent to me from wonderland**

**I go crazy when you kiss me**

**Baby don't resist me**

**Take me with you back to wonderland**

**You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes**

**And I just can't resist**

**Every time that we kiss**

**You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes**

**And I just can't resist**

**Every time that we kiss**

**Rebecca POV**

Al terminar la canción me quede un momento sin aire al escuchar aunque fuera poco la talentosa voz de Alec y ahora entendía la razón por la que mi hermana no paraba de escucharlo porque ella había ido casi corriendo a la tienda a comprar su disco; este chico tenia presencia y carisma que casi te hacia unirte a cantar con el, desde lejos se veía que este trabajo le gustaba y de veras, no como otros cantantes que después de un rato se aburren y solo cantan por dinero no porque les guste el hacer algo por los demás.

-bien, salio muy bien, tu que dices Rebecca- me dijo Alec quitándose los articulares.

-si, salio excelente, solo faltaría arreglar lo que se necesite- le dije con una sonrisa mientras también me quitaba los articulares y me sentaba en un sillón cercano.

-creo que eres muy talentosa- me dijo Alec sentándose a mi lado con una sonrisa. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo agradable que era Alec, siempre me había precipitado a pensar que era malo por tener de novia a alguien como Bella; pero ahora veía mi total error, el en verdad era tan dulce.

-Muchas gracias, tu también cantas muy bien- le dije sonrojándome totalmente.

-si, gracias; felicidades por tu compromiso con Edward, debes estar muy feliz- me dijo el con una sonrisa radiante, y queria que le contestara; claro que estaba que explotaba de felicidad y sin embargo yo seguía sabiendo y sintiendo que todo esto del compromiso precipitado era por ella siempre por ella, claro que seguía sin entender que tenia bella que hipnotizaba asi a lo hombres, supongo que debe ser muy agradable, probablemente y a mi me seguía cayendo mal por la forma en que jugaba con este dulce hombre que tenia enfrente, Alec era un chico increíble y claro que también lo era Edward; y aun asi al parecer ella seguía sin ver todo lo que tiene enfrente, esperaba que ella algún dia y fuera una buena chica con sus amigos y sobre todo con Alec.

-Pues si, claro mis padres piensan que es muy pronto aun pero aun asi me apoyan, pero también supe de tu compromiso con Bella felicidades- le dije con una sonrisa.

-si ella es la chica a la que amo, asi que quiero pasar toda mi vida con ella, sin importar lo que otros piensen de ella- dijo el serio, claro una indirecta para mi ,supongo.

**Bella POV**

**2 meses después…**

Después de la noticia de mi compromiso con Alec, claro que las revistas soltaron ríos de tinta sobre todos los detalles de la boda; pero claro solo yo sabia que mis queridas cuñadas eran las que estaban con esos detalles, solo se acercaban a mi para pedirme opinión sobre colores, formas, texturas, etc. Yo estaba mas preocupada por mi exhibición en publico al casarme con Alec, estos ultimas semanas de mi soltería me la había pasado en casa porque era mas fácil lidiar con mi estrés en casa, sin que medios de comunicación me estuvieran siguiendo, aunque claro mis cuñadas al parecer tenían otros planes para mi ultimo viernes como soltera; porque se había adelantado por cuestiones del clima y no se que cosas mas, para resumir mi boda terminaría siendo en agosto 26, o sea mañana, genial mas nerviosismo para mi.

-hola querida futura hermanita, arreglate que saldremos a tu despedida de soltera, vamos mueve tu trasero- me dijo Sophie entrando con bolsas de compras, probablemente para cosas de la boda.

-no quiero, estoy cansada- le dije con tono de terquedad y cruzándome de brazos como niña pequeña; pero claro Sophie era mas obstinada que yo, porque me miro con ojos molestos.

-mira, quiero hacer esto por las buenas pero si no quieres te obligaremos y sabes que lo haré, asi que porque no nos facilitas las cosas- me dijo Sophie con una dulce sonrisa que escondía maldad pura detrás de ella.

-No- le dije enojada.

-esta bien, Daniel, amor; me ayudas- le dijo Sophie a un chico muy apuesto, musculoso, cabello castaño, ojos grises y con una sonrisa de concurso.

-claro, lo siento bella, pero ordenes son ordenes, asi que con permiso-dijo Daniel antes de acercarse y cargarme como un costal, yo molesta lo único que pude hacer fue dejarme llevar.

-Oyes Sophie, me podrías decir quien diablos es Daniel- le dije con seriedad a lo que Daniel solo respondió con una carcajada, antes de bajarme en la habitación.

-Ah, pues el es mi Novio, ¿no es lindo?- dijo Sophie con una sonrisa antes de acercarse a Daniel para besarlo.

-Daniel Cipriano, mucho gusto- me dijo Daniel extendiéndome la mano, la que tome en gesto de saludo.

-a bueno, ya era hora de que tuvieras un novio fijo- le dije con una sonrisa.

-es que los demás chicos no era suficientes para mi pero Daniel es un encanto- dijo ella contestándome con otra sonrisa, le dijo algo a Daniel antes de que el saliera de la habitación.

-bien ahora que voy a usar para impactar a todos- le dije con una sonrisa a Sophie.

-pues este vestido que diseñe especialmente para ti, vamos, serás la primera en usar este vestido que saldrá en mi siguiente colección de primavera- me dijo ella sacando de una de las bolsas de compras que traía, un cortisimo vestido azul eléctrico, con corte imperial que tenia vuelos a partir del broche que se encontraba debajo del escote en V.

-Yo no voy a usar eso, es muy corto y me casare mañana no puedo usar eso- le reclame tratando de escapar hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación pero Sophie fue mas rápida y le puso seguro a la puerta.

-somos solo tu y yo asi que te pondrás esto, precisamente porque es tu ultimo dia como soltera- me dijo ella con una sonrisa antes darme el vestido.

-bien, me lo pondré solo porque no tengo de otra- le dije mientras me desnudaba para solo quedar en ropa interior y ponerme el susodicho vestido, que claro me quedo muy corto para mi gusto pero en fin no podía negar que se me veía muy bien, me llegaba hasta la mitad de mis muslos y de la parte de arriba del vestido se ajustaba muy bien a mis curvas haciendo que se viera muy sexy.

-para que fueras obligada a ponerte ese vestido, te queda muy bien; ahora seguimos con el maquillaje y peinado- dijo Sophie antes de sacar una bolsa grande. Durante casi una hora y media Sophie trabajo primero en mi cabello que quedo en unas sexy ondulaciones.

-bien listo, tu maquillaje esta listo- me dijo después de una media hora, me mire en el espejo el gran trabajo de Sophie, ella me puso sombras con estilo ahumado, blush con tonos bronceados y un labial rosado.

-quedo perfecto, gracias Sophie, se las muchas veces que te eh dicho esto pero la verdad es que lo aprecio mucho y mas porque pronto seremos familia- le dije casi con un nudo en la garganta.

-Bella, desde que Alec dijo que eras su novia ya eres parte de nuestra familia, ven acá pequeña- me dijo Sophie antes de estrujarme en un abrazo.

-bien, basta o me harás llorar- le dije con una sonrisa.

-si cierto, lo siento, toma aquí están los zapatos- me dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras se secaba unas lagrimas que le caían por las mejillas.

-son lindos- le dije mientras me ponía unos tacones azules de Manolo Blahnik con tiras decoradas con pequeños brillantes; al cabo de una media hora llegamos a lo que parecía un burdel de alta categoría.

-OK, no es que me preocupe pero porque vamos a hacer mi despedida de soltera en este lugar, aunque déjame decir que es impresionante- le dije con tona analítico mientras me comía con los ojos al sexy portero sin camiseta, quien por cierto estaba muy bueno por no decir que se caía de lo bueno que estaba.

-fácil, porque no solo es un burdel sino también antro por lo que tiene excelentes Dj`s y unos muy sexys stripers; yo misma me sacrifique por ti para escoger a los chicos mas buenos que nos servirían en la fiesta- me dijo ella con expresión maliciosa; lo que mas me sorprendía era la calmada expresión de Daniel (el novio de Sophie) ante este tipo de comentarios ya que por lo cerca que caminaba de nosotros probablemente nos estuviera escuchando.

-Ah, Ok, entonces supongo que esta noche será muy entretenida, no- le dije con una sonrisa, al entrar al antro.

-si, porque lo reserve solo para esta fiesta, asi que tenemos todo el antro para nosotras, ¡A DIVERTIRSE!- soltó una carcajada mientras empezaba a bailar por la música que ya animaba el antro, pronto se le unió mi otra animada cuñada Jean, yo solo m encogí de hombros y fui a bailar con ellas al fin y al cabo era mi ultima oportunidad de divertirme como Isabella Swan porque mañana ya seria Bella Duverne, esposa del cantante mas deseado por las chicas. Pronto vi como la fiesta se empezó a llenar con mis amigas de la universidad (la cual al fin había logrado acabar), hasta que casi corrí a la entrada al ver entrar a mis mejores amigas Rosalie y Alice.

-chicas, las eh extrañado mucho- le dije mientras las abrazaba fuertemente.

-y nosotras a ti, casi y no lográbamos venir, los malditos vuelos se retrasaron y pues por esa razón no pude llegar mas temprano- me dijo alice mientras me entregaba una enorme bolsa de regalo.

-esperamos que ese regalo te haga mas que sonrojarte- dijo con una sonrisa malévola Rose.

-pero lo mas genial es que te compramos un libro del cama Sutra para…- empezó a decir alice muy animada hasta que la interrumpí con una carcajada.

- basta Allie se para que es un libro de ese tipo, solo que no quiero saber que mas pusieron en esa bolsa- le dije con una sonrisa mientras dejaba el regalo en la mesa cercana de regalos.

-bien y que va hacer Alec hoy- me pregunto Rose.

-pues la verdad no lo se, sus amigos no me han dejado verlo en una semana, esta semana a estado quedándose en casa de un amigo de el, claro que siempre que trata de hablarme por teléfono sus amigos lo descubren y solo lo dejan hablar 5 minutos conmigo, asi que además de eso no eh sabido mas de el por esta semana- les dije soltando un suspiro.

-bien ahora vamos a bailar- dijo alice arrastrando a Rose y a mi, la música era muy buena y claro que la estaba pasando muy bien entre rato y rato Rose me pasaba unos extraños tragos que curiosamente me hacían mas temeraria en mi forma de bailar y digamos que mas extrovertida, pero me sentí arder en cuanto vi entrar en el pequeño escenario a un grupo de tres hombres muy apuestos, sin camiseta y por supuestos haciéndome señas de que me acercara.

-queremos que la novia suba a acompañarnos- dijo uno de los chicos a través del micrófono.

-bien, haya voy- dije un poco mareada a Rose y alice.

-dale un pellizco en el trasero al chico tres de mi parte- dijo Rose guiñando un ojo, por dios y esta era mi cuñada. Me acerque rápidamente al escenario y un chico me sentó en una silla puesta en medio del escenario.

-bien solo que vamos a darte un regalo de parte de tus cuñadas antes de que mañana dejes de ser una chica disponible, vamos chicos- dijo animado por el micrófono el chico mas sexy de los tres pronto comenzó a sonar Videophone de Lady Gaga y Beyonce, los chicos me bailaba muy sexy casi rozando varas de sus partes de su cuerpo contra el mío que estaba muy alterado por estos tres traviesos chicos sin camiseta, decidí dejarme llevar al fin y al cabo para algo los habían contratado, me puse de pie y comencé a bailar con ellos para que luego el chico deseado por Rosalie rozo su trasero contra mi brazo yo solo le pellizque el trasero ligeramente causando que el bailarín soltara un brinco de sorpresa para que luego me respondiera con una radiante sonrisa.

-Al parecer y nuestra chica esta que arde por lo que queremos ver como le bailaras al suertudo de tu esposo, vamos muéstranos tus movimientos y claro encanto tu preciosa voz la queremos oír- dijo el bailarín al que había pellizcado antes de entregarme una tipo diadema que me ayudo a ponerme alrededor de mi cuello.

-este será tu micrófono, preciosa- dijo el chico mientras me ajustaba el aparato cerca de la cara.

-claro, bien este será unos de mis últimos actos como soltera, vamos chicas- les dije por el micrófono a mis invitadas que me respondieron con un animado ¡S! Me solté a reír cuando escuche el inicio de esta conocida canción. El otro chavo con el micrófono me iba apoyar con unas partes de la canción.

**(Loca- Shakira, ¡me encanta esta ****canción!)**

**(lo que esta entre paréntesis y en cursiva es quine la canta)**

**Loca**

**El esta por mí**

**Y por ti borro**

**Y eso que tu tienes to`**

**Y yo ni un kiki.**

**El esta por mí**

**Y por ti borro (borro)**

**Y eso que tu tienes to`**

**Y**** yo ni un kiki.**

**Ella se hace la bruta pa`**

**Cotizar**

**Conmigo**** se hace la gata**

**En**** celo**

**Contigo**

**Cinco**** minutitos de su**

**Saldo**** del celu contigo**

**Te**** cotorrea el oído pa`**

**Tenerte**** en alta**

**Ella**** muere por ti pero por**

**Mi**** es que matas.**

**Sigo**** tranquila como una paloma de e`quina**

**Mientras**** ella se pasa en **

**Su**** BMW**

**Mira**

**Yo de aquí no me voy, se**

**Que**** esta, esta por mí **

**Y**** ninguna va poder quitármelo**

**De**** un tiron**

**Coro**

**Yo soy loca con mi tigre,**

**Loca****, loca, loca**

**Soy**** loca con mi tigre,**

**Loca****, loca, loca**

**Soy**** loca con mi tigre**

**(Loca, loca, loca)**

**Soy**** loca con mi tigre**

**(Loca, loca, loca)**

**El esta por mí**

**Y**** por ti borro (borro)**

**Y**** eso que tu tienes to`**

**Y**** yo ni un kiki**

**El**** esta por mí**

**Y**** por ti borro (borro)**

**Y**** eso que tu tienes to`**

**Y**** yo ni un kiki.**

**Mientras ella te complace **

**Con**** todos tus caprichos**

**Yo te llevo al malecón por **

**Un**** caminito**

**Me dicen que**** tu novia **

**Anda**** con un rifle **

**Porque te vio bailando **

**Mambo**** pa`ti, ¿Qué no lo permite?**

**(**_**Chavo**_**)**

**Yo no tengo la culpa de**

**Que**** tu te enamore`**

**Mientras**** el te compra**

**Flores yo compro condo`**

**(Bella)**

**Yo soy loca con mi tigre**

**Coro**

**Dios mío! (ah)**

**Se cola ra-ta-ta**

**No te ponga ` bruto**

**Que te la bebe**

**(Loca, loca, loca)**

**Coro**

Después de terminar de cantar estaba segura de tres cosas; una que si estaba totalmente borracha para hacer estas ridiculeces, dos que la cruda realidad me iba golpear en la mañana con un terrible dolor de cabeza y tres que mañana me casaría al fin con Alec, estaba feliz por eso, supongo…

**Alec POV**

Iba a matar a los cuatro imbeciles que tenia como amigos.

-vamos Alec, solo le pones unos cuantos billetes en la tanga a la sexy chica y ya- me dijo Ben mientras se acercaba una chica a baila frente a nosotros; si, los chicos me habían traído a un table dance a modo de festejar mi despedida de soltero junto con varios amigos de otras bandas.

-chicas a modo de despedida de mi muy atractivo amigo bailen para el esta es la ultima vez que lo verán asi- dijo Rod por un micrófono causando varios chiflidos por parte de los invitados.

-Rod solo me voy a casar no me voy a morir- le dije con una sonrisa al estupido que estaba hablando.

-Ah si, pero para un hombre es casi como morir, anda no te hagas del rogar- me dijo Iram con una amplia sonrisa.

Pero eh de decir que después de los 5 tragos de tequila supe que estaba completamente borracho.

-chicos saben que los quiero mucho, hip hip- les dije con una gran sonrisa y abrazándolos por los hombros.

-si, claro Alec sabemos que nos quieres, chicos creo que es hora de llevar a Alec a dormir, porque si no bella nos asesinara- escuche decir a Gabo antes de que me sumiera en un profundo sueño.

Cuando me desperté sentí la cabeza como si fuera un nido de abejas revoloteando dentro.

-Auch, demonios, no vuelvo a tomar asi- dije para mi mismo mientras me levantaba de la cama para tomar una baño y empezar con los preparativos previos a la boda.

- Alec será mejor que te apures tenemos muchas cosas que hacer aun- me grito desde la puerta Rod.

-esta bien- le dije mientras salía del baño y me ponía unos jeans y una camiseta de diseño.

-y al fin llego el padrino- dijo una voz conocida para mi, entonces después de casi tres años volví a ver a mi hermano mayor Percy.

-demonios donde habías estado, imbecil, de verdad te extrañe- le dije mientras le daba una abrazo.

-pues terminando mi carrera de medicina y pues aquí estoy, listo para casarte- me dijo con una amplia sonrisa

-claro- le dije con una expresión seria después de todo mi vida se definía después de esto.

**Bella POV**

Al levantarme claro que tenia un terrible dolor de cabeza y aun asi la maldita de Alice no me perdono y me levanto a las 5:00 AM para comenzar con el peinado, maquillaje, manicura y no se que mas porque estaba mas dormida que despierta mientras me arreglaban, me sentí mejor a eso de las 8:00 AM cuando a Rose se le ocurrí la grandiosa idea de traerme algo de comida, después de casi 8 horas con alice mientras me arreglaba, ella admiro su trabajo.

-pues te ves hermosa bella, ahora solo relájate mientras Rose y yo nos arreglamos, como quiera todavía tenemos tiempo de sobra- dijo ella casi empujándome fuera de la habitación entonces mientras me senté en el sillón para ver una maratón de Vampire Daries, justo cuando me estaba emocionando viendo al sexy de Damon, alice interrumpió.

-Bella es hora de ponerte el vestido- dijo ella con una sonrisa y como yo no me moví de mi lugar me toma con fuerza del brazo y me arrastro dentro de la habitación donde en la cama se encontraba un vestido blanco extendido.

-sabemos, que probablemente no te guste el vestido pero fue diseño de Alice y mío asi que esperamos que te guste- dijo Rose mostrándome bien el vestido; me encanto lo sencillo y sin embargo lo hermoso que se veía el vestido, era straples con plisados artísticos a lo largo del torso y la falda del vestido tenia pequeños cristales que lo hacia resplandecer parecía de cuento de hadas.

-gracias chicas, me encanta- les dije a las dos mientras las abrazaba fuertemente. Empezaron a ponerme el vestido, cuando me vi en el espejo no me podía reconocer, solo veía a una hermosa mujer, alice era una artista en esto; mi peinado era un recogido de lado con rizos cayendo del chongo y mi vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo.

-hola bella- dijo Jackie mientras entraba alegremente a la habitación.

- como madrina no pude hacer mucho pero este es mi regalo- dijo ella mientras me entregaba una caja mediana de color rojo al abrirla vi que dentro tenia una hermosa y delicada tiara.

-es preciosa- le dije con una sonrisa.

-era de mi madre, por eso, te lo presto- dijo ella mientras sacaba a la tiara de la caja y me la colocaba cuidadosamente en la cabeza- pero eso no es todo también te falta lo azul, así que esto es tuyo- dijo Jackie entregándome un sexy ligero azul de encaje.

-perfecto, haber dámelo para ponérselo- le dijo alice a Jackie, sentí como alice ponía la liga a la mitad de mi muslo.-listo, Rose pásame los zapatos- dijo alice mientras se ponía de pie para tomar una caja de zapatos Manolo Blahnik de las manos de Rose.

-estos son regalo de tus cuñadas- dijo alice mientras me ponía los hermosos tacones plateados, pronto estuvimos listas para irnos pero claro fue un embrollo salir del edificio sin causar revuelo por lo que me sacaron por la puerta de atrás y ahí nos subimos a un Lexus negro pero aun así hubo fotógrafos tomando fotos. Pronto llegamos a la iglesia que escogimos que estaba casi a las afueras de Chicago en un hermoso lugar, que consideramos mas calmado.

-bien bella, ya es hora, vamos- me dijo alice mientras salíamos del auto ella me ayudo a bajar porque con este vestido probablemente me caería en cualquier momento, pero casi me solté a llorar cuando vi a mi padre en la puerta de la iglesia.

-Hija te ves preciosa, tu madre estaría feliz de verte así- me dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente cuando nos separamos, el saco una bolsita de terciopelo.

- esto te lo hubiera dado tu madre- dijo el mientras me ponía una delicada cadena de oro en el cuello con una medalla de la virgen de Guadalupe.- era de ella cuando era joven ella decía que la ayudaba a guiar su camino y que así me encontró y formamos una vida juntos- dijo el soltando unas lagrimas.

-los papa yo también la extraño mucho, pero se que ella estará muy feliz hoy donde sea que se encuentre- le dije mientras lo tomaba de l brazo para entrar a la iglesia; las damas comenzaron a desfilar por el pasillo de la iglesia, me puse nerviosa cuando llego la hora de pasar por el pasillo con mi padre pero todos mis nervios desaparecieron al ver al final del pasillo la enorme sonrisa de Alec, casi no me di cuenta de que llegamos reaccione hasta que mi padre me entrego en manos de Alec.

-te ves hermosa- me susurro Alec mientras el padre empezaba la ceremonia, solo fui consiente de responder cuando me dijeron _aceptas a este hombre…._

-si, acepto- conteste con una sonrisa enorme mientras sentía como Alec deslizaba la alianza en mi dedo corazón; cuando fue el turno de Alec el tomo mis manos con más fuerza antes de responder.

-si, acepto- mientras sonreía deslice la alianza en su dedo corazón.

-por el poder que se me confiere los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia- dijo el ancianito con voz suave, solo sentí como Alec me beso suavemente y los invitados aplaudían. Pronto recorrimos el pasillo hasta llegar a la limosina que se encontraba fuera de la iglesia para irnos a una recepción que se encontraba cerca de aquí, era un lugar muy hermoso porque era como una mansión con un lago fuera del salón de baile, que era donde íbamos a organizar la boda, pero lo que me encanto de el lugar era que tenia un aspecto acogedor; al bajar de la limosina casi me caigo.

-ten cuidado bella, no quieres resultar herida el dia de tu boda- me dijo Alec mientras me ayudaba a bajar antes de llegar a la puerta del salón de baile sentí como unos enorme brazos me estrechaban y me asfixiaban.

-bella, no puedo creer que ya seas una señora casada y no solo mi hermanita- dijo Emmett con su muy animada voz mientras yo me ponía azul por la falta de oxigeno.

-Emmett a menos que quieras matar a mi esposa afloja un poco el abrazo- le dijo Alec a Emmett.

-Ah si claro, lo siento, es que a veces olvido lo pequeña que eres- dijo el muy cínico de Emmett.

-y yo a veces olvido lo enorme que eres- le dije con una sonrisa el solo se puso una mano sobre el corazón.

-Auuu bella eso dolió, yo no soy enorme solo estoy robustito- dijo mientras se acercaba a Rose para entrar juntos, cuando entramos solo escuche los aplausos de mis amigos y familia.

_-Presentados por primera vez como El Sr. __Y la Sra. Duverne, quienes tendrán su primer baile como marido y mujer.- _dijo el animador de la fiesta, entonces Alec me acerco a la pista de baile y empezó a sonar la canción con la que se me declaro.

-recuerdas esa Canción- me dijo mientras comenzábamos a bailar con la música.

-claro fue la manera en que me dijiste que me amabas, siempre la recordare- le dije con una sonrisa y soltando lagrimas de felicidad.

(Esta Canción se que es repetida pero me pareció la ideal porque dice todo lo que siente Alec por bella)

**(Mi vida eres tu- El Dragón, es tan linda esta canción)**

**Respirando tu aire, soñando tus sueños,**

**Y hoy quiero que sepas que tu estas en ellos,**

**Que eres la culpable de todo mis desvelos**

**Quiero que comprendas que tú eres mi anhelo,**

**Me pasos los días y las noches enteras**

**Pensando en el amor que corre por mis venas,**

**Pensando que buscaba en alguien que me quisiera**

**Y que al final en contre a alguien que vale la pena.**

**Estribillo**

**Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú**

**El ángel de mi guarda que me entrega su luz,**

**La que ilumina el callejón sin salida,**

**Que le ha dado una esperanza a mi vida.**

**Se repite estribillo.**

**Estoy aquí a la luz de la vela**

**Escribiendo una canción a la mujer más bella**

**Por que quiero que sepa que me enamore de ella**

**Y la quiero llevar conmigo hasta las estrellas.**

**Esa sensación que recorre mi cuerpo**

**Cada vez que me mira si se detiene el tiempo**

**Cada vez que me besas me robas el aliento**

**Tú eres la princesa que me devolvió el cuento.**

**Estribillo.**

**Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú**

**El ángel de mi guarda que me entrega su luz,**

**La que ilumina el callejón sin salida,**

**Que le ha dado la esperanza a mi vida.**

**Se repite estribillo.**

**15 segundo instrumental.**

**Respirando tu aire, soñando tus sueños**

**Y hoy quiero que sepas que tu estas en ellos,**

**Que eres la culpable de todo mis desvelos**

**Quiero que comprendas que tú eres mi anhelo,**

**El amor que es, el amor que será**

**El amor que sentí por tanto tiempo y veras**

**Que lo expresaré segundo a segundo**

**Antes que por ti se me acabe el mundo.**

**Estribillo.**

**Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú**

**El ángel de mi guarda que me entrega su luz,**

**La que ilumina el callejón sin salida,**

**Que le ha dado la esperanza a mi vida.**

**Se repite estribillo**

Desperté de mi ensoñación justo cuando todos los invitados aplaudieron, en todo el vals Alec me iba candando al oído con su cálido aliento la canción por lo que me sumí en una fantasía no muy inocente junto con él.

-Me permites Bella- dijo mi padre acercándose con una sonrisa, para el tradicional vals con los padres.

-claro papa- le dije secándome con cuidado las lágrimas de las comisuras de los ojos. Claro aquí supe que mi vida no podía ser más perfecta que este momento.

**!Hola¡ , no me ****morí solo que hasta ahorita tengo un ratito libre para escribir, porque últimamente con tareas, familia, mi padre dándome sustos y mi querida madre con su trabajo (porque yo le ayudo, eh) por lo que no es que no quisiera es que no pude (ni siquiera en vacaciones de semana santa, lo siento) así que PERDONENME POR HABERLES FALLADO EN EL ASPECTO DE LA PUNTUALIDAD, espero no volverlo a hacer, así que entenderé si no quieren volver a leer a esta escritora, sinf sinf, en fin espero que los haya complacido este cap., y si no pues ya saben déjenme sus muy valiosos reviews, y chicos solicito su apoyo para este concurso, no importa si piensan que no van a ganar lo importante para mi es que estén al pendiente del fan fic y que me dejen su review.**

**Adivina cual es el famoso hilito de esta historia**

**Requisitos**

**1.- Mandar un Review con su verdadero nombre de pila, sin apellidos.**

**2.- Mandar la idea que tienen de cómo terminaran Edward y Bella juntos**

**3.- Esto es más una aclaración: IVETT Y ANDREA (o lullí como sea) no podrán participar porque como con ellas hablo acerca de la historia y hasta del final pues ya saben cómo terminaran por eso ****NO PARTICIPEN****, gracias.**

**El premio será tener una aparición especial en un capítulo de esta grandiosa historia por eso pido su nombre de pila solamente, así que si quieren aparecer en esta historia a participar, chicos espero sus reviews con sus respuestas, suerte.**

**Unos agradecimientos especiales para aliix-cullen, Iga-12L, Shaky93 por tu participación en el concurso, para Ani1220 no temas participar y para princsa que se me olvido tu nombre pero ahora me acorde, sorry.**

**FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES PARA TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE SEAN MADRES Y QUE ME SIGAN Y SI NO SON MAMAS PUES YO FELICITO DE TODO CORAZON A SUS MAMIS EN SU DIA 10 DE MAYO, PERO SOBRE TODO A MI SUPERPODEROSA MAMA, TE QUIERO MAMI, GRACIAS POR SOPORTAR TODAS MIS LOCURAS.**

**XoXo **

**Espero que diosito me los cuide mucho en estos días locos (si porque ahora resulta que mi ciudad es VIP porque hay demasiados militares, etc.)**

**I love u guys (chicos)**

**Krystel01.**


	19. 19B ellamente roto

Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer su servidora solo tratara de hacer una buena historia con esos personajes. Claro que será una historia donde todos serán humanos; Edward y Alice, bella y Emmett claro que Rosalie y Jasper son hermanos.

**19.- Bellamente roto **

**(Dedicado a mi adorada mami, Juany, te quiero)**

**Alec POV**

Juro que toda mi vida fue desperdiciada hasta ese momento en que vi a Bella entrar a la iglesia vestida de blanco, parecía un hermoso ángel, lo único que pude ver en ese momento fue los hermosos ojos de bella que parecían que resplandecían cual diamante; pero en este momento en que la veo disfrutar con sus amigos de la fiesta me hace convencerme aun mas de que quiero pasar toda mi vida con esta mujer perfecta.

-felicidades señor casado- dijo Jean con una sonrisa antes de abrazarme muy fuerte para su pequeño tamaño.

-gracias, pequeña- le dije con una sonrisa antes de abrazar también a Sophie.

-la verdad no puedo creer que al fin hayas sentado cabeza, tu, trastornado este- me dijo Sophie con una sonrisa.

-la verdad es tan irreal que todavía no me cae el veinte de que al fin Bella es mi esposa- les dije con cara de un estúpido feliz.

-bueno, pues será mejor que nos des sobrinos pronto eh, porque por lo que se, han estado practicando desde hace mucho, ¿no?- me dijo Jean con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-no, yo no sé de que están hablando- les dije sonrojándome por las cosas con las que salían mis queridas hermanitas, mejor me empecé a apartar para que no me siguieran interrogando con cosas incomodas.

-oyes no te hagas pendejo, si sabes de qué te estoy hablando, no por nada a veces se escuchan ruidos extraños en tu habitación, y déjame decirte que no son para nada discretos- dijo Jean casi a grito pelado causando que yo me alejara con más rapidez. Encontré a Bella sentada en una de las mesas hablando con varias amigas de ella, la abrace por la espalda y dándole un suave beso detrás del cuello, causando los suspiros de sus amigas.

-Ah, hola Alec- me dijo bella con una radiante sonrisa mientras se giraba para darme un beso en los labios.

-nada solo que creo que tu padre nos tiene una sorpresa, vamos- le dije tomándola de la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-lo siento chicas, nos vemos mas al rato- le dijo bella a sus amigas mientras me alejaba junto con ella, pronto encontramos a sus padre hablando con Emmett y Rosalie.

-ah, chicos que bueno que los veo, les tengo un regalo, toma bella- le dijo Charlie a Bella mientras le daba unas llaves.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo bella con incredulidad.

-pues llaves, por dios bella pensé que eras inteligente- dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa.

-eso lo sé grandísimo imbécil, lo que yo me preguntaba era que abría, perfecto tarado- dijo bella enfadada y apoyando las manos en las caderas en gesto de enojo.

-Ah, no me regañes soy un hombre sensible, aparte yo no fui la que hizo la pregunta tonta- dijo Emmett adoptando un gesto de tristeza falsa mientras se ponía detrás de Rosalie fingiendo protegerse de bella.

-Ah, ya está bien niños, pensé que ya no haría esto ya que Bella ya es casada y tu Emmett eres mayor de edad pero se siguen comportando como unos niños- dijo Charlie fingiendo enojo.

-Pero ella empezó- dijo Emmett como niño pequeño causándome una carcajada junto con Charlie que solo le quedo reírse de la situación infantil de sus adultos hijos.

-bueno, bella regresando al punto las llaves son un regalo en Miami Beach en si una casa en Miami, solo para mi nena favorita- dijo Charlie antes de darle otro abrazo a bella quien lloraba a rienda suelta.

- Ah entonces yo no soy tu favorito tampoco- dijo Emmett fingiendo insultarse.

-claro, pero a menos que tu no seas nene y seas nena esto no aplica así que no arruines el momento- le dijo Charlie con seriedad a Emmett antes de irse a contestar el celular que había sonado mientras les decía lo ultimo a Emmett.

-bien y nuestro regalo es la luna de miel querida hermanita- dijo Emmett mientras sacaba una pequeña carpetita con unos boletos de avión a…

-para los Cabos, en ese lugar se casaron papa y mama, eres genial Emmett, gracias- le dijo bella mientras lo trataba de abrazar pero claro los pequeños brazos de mi esposa no abarcaban toda la longitud del enorme Emmett por lo que él la termino abrazando.

-no olvides que bella respira Emmett- le dije mientras veía como a bella le empezaba a faltar el aire.

- Ah sí, verdad, luego la muñequita de porcelana se asfixia, lo siento bella, nos tenemos que ir ya es tarde y mañana tengo que reportar por el radio todo lo de esta boda, así que nos vemos y felicidades, ah una última cosa, Alec si lastimas a mi hermanita te iré a matar con mis propias manos y te hare en pedacitos tan pequeños que cabras en una caja de zapatos, entendido- me dijo muy serio Emmett, y como no tomar en serio a este enorme hermano de bella y ahora mi cuñado.

- claro señor, cuidare muy bien de bella- le dije a Emmett haciendo un saludo militar y después de eso Emmett relajo su gesto y me dio la mano a gesto de saludo.

-está bien, confió en ti y por eso te confió lo mas importante de mi vida junto con Rose, que es mi hermana así que aprecia el gesto, nos vemos chicos- dijo Emmett antes de irse rápidamente con Rosalie.

-entonces aun casados tu hermano me amenaza- le dije mientras tomaba a bella de la cintura para acercarla mas a mí y la bese apasionadamente dejándola momentáneamente sin aire.

-bueno pero era una linda amenaza- dijo bella con una gran sonrisa.

- Bella, ninguna repito ninguna amenaza es linda, pero lo entiendo porque es tu hermano y debe de cuidar de su hermanita yo lo entiendo porque yo también tengo dos hermanas a las que no me gustaría que lastimaran- le dije reflexionado un poco acerca de la actitud de Emmett.

-hay sacaste tu lado Emmett a flote o que- me dijo bella mientras me besaba suavemente.

-pues la verdad no es muy difícil, no requiere de mucha concentración- le dije sonriendo contra su boca.

-chicos, necesitan irse ahora para no perder su avión- dijo Alice detrás de nosotros yo solo pude soltar un gruñido.

-tan pronto Alice- le dije como reclamo.

-sí, señor, anda si no quieres que te patee el trasero para que subas a ese auto- me dijo Alice casi empujándome hacia la salida junto con Bella cuando llegamos a la puerta del auto nos abrazo fuertemente llorando.

-felicidades chicos y que la pasen bien, nos vemos- nos dijo antes de que nos metiéramos al auto negro que nos esperaba afuera mientras recorríamos el camino hacia el aeropuerto el chofer nos hablo por primera vez.

-chicos, espero que disfruten su viaje- dijo una voz conocida, entonces reconocí que era Jasper.

-Jasper porque ahora estas de chofer- le dije con una sonrisa, porque probablemente Alice se lo había ordenado.

-pues porque esta era mi oportunidad de despedirme de ustedes antes de dejarlos cerca del avión privado- dijo sencillamente Jasper.

-Y alguien podría decirme que voy a usar durante el viaje, porque no es que me preocupe pero este vestido es algo incomodo para viajar- dijo bella con una sonrisa.

-Por favor bella tu y yo sabemos que lo que le sobra a Alice es inteligencia tú crees que te dejaría desprotegida en ese aspecto- dijo Jasper mientras paraba el auto al lado de un avión privado de mis padres.

-tan pronto llegamos- dijo sorprendida bella.

-claro el viaje pasa más rápido con amigos- dijo Jasper antes de bajar del auto y abrirle la puerta a bella para ayudarla a bajar.

-gracias, pero en ese caso ella preparo ropa- dijo bella un poco incrédula.

-claro y aquí esta- dijo Jasper mientras sacaba del maletero unas dos maletas de Channel.

-según me dijeron Rose y Alice la ropa de aquí es muy valiosa, y esto es otro regalo de parte de ellas- dijo Jasper mientras ponía las maletas en el suelo.

-gracias Jasper, nos vemos- dijo bella antes de subir al avión con mucha dificultad a causa del vestido por lo que corrí a ayudarla.

-gracias- dijo bella con una sonrisa antes de subir.

-bien nos vemos Jasper y muchas gracias- le dije antes de tomar las maletas y subir al avión.

**Bella POV**

Al subir ese avión supe que mi nueva vida empezaba aquí, ya no iba a hacer sufrir a nadie a quien amaba, porque Edward antes de que me comprometiera con Alec me dijo que no me iba a ver mas y para él, eso era lo mejor, sin embargo lo iba a extrañar muchísimo y con mis amigos ya estaba todo arreglado, por eso de aquí en adelante iba a tratar de seguir con mi vida sin mí eterno amado Edward; me decidí cambiar en el avión por unos jeans, una blusa de diseño y unos Convers más cómodos que me puso Alice en una de las maletas, me fui al baño para tratar de deshacer el intrincado recogido y quitar con cuidado la tiara, después de luchar casi 15 minutos con mi cabello lo logre y me quedo el cabello lleno de fijador y con rizos a lo largo; mi siguiente paso era quitarme la capa de maquillaje que me puso Alice, me lave la cara y pronto quedo libre de maquillaje. Me senté en uno de los cómodos sofás del avión para comenzar a escribir la secuela de mi novela porque justo después de mi compromiso con Alec las ventas de mi novela se elevaron poniéndome en los primeros lugares en vetas de libros por lo que mi editorial quería una secuela de la novela, pero antes que terminara al menos una hoja, mi muy sexy distracción vino a sentarse a mi lado.

-hola, amor no trabajes tanto, que te parece si ahora nos ocupamos de otras cosas- me dijo mientras apartaba mi laptop y me besaba apasionadamente causando que mi respiración se acelerara, pronto me tuve que apartar al recordar donde estábamos.

-no Alec, no quiero hacerlo aquí y no ahora- le dije con voz casi inaudible a causa de que él me estaba besado en una parte muy sensible de mi cuello.

-porque ya no me quieres o que- me dijo contra mi cuello causándome escalofríos de placer.

-no, por dios si me case contigo, te amo eso nunca lo dudes, pero aun no quiero unirme al club de las alturas- le dije mientras me ponía de pie y tomaba mi laptop para guardar el archivo y apagarla, pero pronto sentí unos fuertes brazos rodearme la cintura por detrás.

-pero si ya espere mucho y te quiero hacer mía ahora, ¿Por qué esperar?- me dijo casi mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja haciendo que me derritiera en sus brazos como mantequilla, era un traicionero al hacerme esto.

-porque quiero que nuestra luna de miel sea especial y no arriba de un avión, aparte si no escuchaste bien dije AUN, puede que alguna vez lo hagamos solo que hoy no, me entiendes- le dije volteándome para enfrentarlo y besarlo apasionadamente, cuando vi que se estaba prendiendo me aleje repentinamente dejándolo perplejo.

-Hey porque te alejas si aun no termino contigo- me dijo acercándose pero yo me aleje más.

-pero yo si termine y se me disculpas me voy a dormir-le dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia antes de irme el me grito.

-eres cruel porque me haces esto- me dijo como niño regañado.

-porque yo también te dije que no quería nada y tu como quiera ahí estabas, vamos ven a dormir conmigo, SOLO DORMIR, eh- le dije mientras el empezaba a poner una cara de pervertido.

-claro, como piensas tú que voy a hacer otra cosa contigo- me dijo con una sonrisa tan falsa que inmediatamente sospeche.

-si intentas algo te juro que duermes en el sillón la primera noche, eh- le dije señalándolo, el solo levanto las manos como diciendo que se rendía.

Resulto que si se porto bien mientras dormíamos, en la mañana me despertó con un dulce beso y café.

-esa es una de las razones por las que te amo siempre me tienes un beso y café en la mañana, no podrías ser más perfecto, señor sexy y cantante- le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama y me tomaba el café.

-no, creo que no, soy el deliro de todas las chicas- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-aja, por favor no seas presumido- le dije mientras me terminaba el café, a eso del medio día llegamos a los Cabos, Baja California Sur; no sé que me excito mas el saber que por fin estaría con Alec o el ver a Alec sin camisa mientras se ponía una limpia.

-ahora, vamos a nuestra habitación- me dijo llevándome a través de un camino de azulejos pero yo me quede con la duda porque lo único que veía a mi alrededor eran arboles y un increíble olor a flores tropicales, eso me distrajo lo suficiente como para no notar cuando llegamos a una tipo cabaña, aunque en realidad era muy lujosa por fuera no me quería imaginar cómo era por dentro.

-esto es… increíble, entonces aquí es- le dije nerviosa a Alec, porque aunque no fuera nuestra primera vez juntos, si la era como casados y lo que me daba miedo era que si ahora le podía aburrir el tener sexo siempre conmigo porque eso es lo que dicen del matrimonio.

**ADVERTENCIA****: La siguiente parte es un Lemmon así que los que no quieran leerlo no hay problema ya saben sáltenselo después de esta marca, claro que espero comentarios acerca de que les pareció el Lemmon, por supuesto solo quienes vayan a leerlo.**

**_o0o_o0o_o0o_**

-claro, ahora si me disculpas- me dijo Alec sonriendo de lado mientras se acercaba a mí para sorpresivamente cargarme como si fuera un bebe mientras entrabamos al lugar, en cuanto sentí mis pies tocar el suelo no me pude concentrar en nada más que al hombre que tenia frente a mí, me acerque y me puse de puntas para alcanzar a besarlo primero fue suave pero pronto se torno exigente, puse mis brazos detrás de su cuello mientras los besaba mas intensamente, sentí como Alec tomaba el dobladillo de mi blusa para pasarla por encima de mi cabeza y dejarme solo con un sostén negro de encaje que me habían empacado, sospechaba quien había sido.

-preciosa- me dijo en un susurro grave mientras comenzaba a besarme el cuello suavemente tratando de encontrar un punto sensible, cuando solté un pequeño gemido antes uno de los besos de Alec sentí como el sonrió contra mi cuello para que luego volviera a atacar mi cuello esta vez con más insistencia, primero con besos, solté mas gemidos cuando comenzó a mordisquear esa parte sensible de mi cuello pero solté casi un grito cuando succiono fuertemente ese punto sensible en mi seguramente dejando una marca en mi, claro declarándome como suya; ya no me pude contener de desnudarlo mientras el desabrochaba la falda de mezclilla que traía y la deslizaba por mis piernas causándome un escalofrió de placer; le levante la camisa rápidamente dejándolo semidesnudo, el ante esto solo me sonrió maliciosamente mientras me sentaba en una mesa cercana .

-que te parece si primero te llevo a la habitación, sería muy incomodo hacerlo en la mesa, claro a menos que tú quieras- dijo él con una sonrisa pervertida, al lo que solo sonreí.

-claro mejor en la habitación, pero rápido por favor-le dije con una expresión de tristeza, mientras sentía como me levantaba del trasero y yo envolví sus caderas con mis piernas, pronto sentí el colchón contra mi espalda, pero antes de que me diera cuenta el ya se había deshecho del resto de ropa que me cubría dejándome totalmente desnuda y a su merced.

-y que planeas hacer conmigo, ya que pues yo estoy desnuda y a ti no te veo con intenciones de quitarte pronto la ropa, o la hago yo- le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-claro, desnúdame para mí sería un honor, pero que estoy diciendo ni que fuera una ceremonia de entrega de premios billboard- dijo el golpeándose la cabeza con la palma de la mano, pronto retire lo último que cubría el esquisto cuerpo de Alec, sentí como se ponía en cuatro patas para quedar encima de mí, besando cada parte de mi cuerpo que no hubiera sido tocando en estas casi dos semanas por él, no me di cuenta de cuánto lo extrañe, a él y a sus caricias hasta que las volvía a sentir sobre mi piel como si fueran una suave pluma recorriendo mi piel, cada mínimo centímetro de mi cuerpo recibió sus atenciones para pronto sentir como me abría suavemente las piernas, mi pierna izquierda la subió hasta que queda sobre su hombro y mi pierna derecha le envolvía alrededor de sus caderas, logrando penetrarme de un solo golpe muy profundamente sacándome un sonoro gemido con su nombre; se comenzó a mover muy lento para mi gusto por lo que movía mis caderas más insistentes contra las suyas, cuando aumento el ritmo de sus estocadas me separo un poco de la cama logrando ser mas eficaces sus penetraciones sacándome gemidos muy fuertes para soportar los temblores que embragaban a mi cuerpo deslice mis manos por su bien formada espalda al parecer eso le agradaba porque sentí como comenzaba a alcanzar la cima junto a mí, pero nuestro clímax vino cuando él hizo un brusco movimiento de caderas sacándome un grito de rotundo placer, claro eso hizo que rasguñara la espalda de Alec, cuando lo rasguñe el solo soltó un siseo entre dientes y pensé que esta vez me había excedido pero al parecer el estaba disfrutando tanto como yo de esto porque veía como su cuerpo conectado al mío sufría espasmos del reciente clímax, yo solté unas lagrimas por lo intenso del orgasmo y claro visión borrosa por la reciente sensación que aun recorría mi cuerpo mientras el aun seguía dentro de mí, claro que ambos no nos atrevimos a separarnos por lo temblorosos y cansados que llegamos a estar por la reciente actividad.

-eso fue increíble, cada día me sorprendes mas, amor- me dijo Alec mientras se separaba de mi y nos acomodábamos para dormir un rato.

-y tu no me sorprendes… me impactas, casi me dejas sin aliento- le dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción que no podía quitar desde bueno desde que empezó mi vida sexual con este hombre.

**_o0o_o0o_o0o_**

-si eso es lo que dicen todas- me dijo Alec mientras me acercaba y me envolvía en con sus cálidos brazos.

-cuales todas, yo soy la única, idiota- le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos como niña con berrinche.

-por favor, bella fue una broma sabes que soy tuyo, siempre te amare no importa lo que pase, anda pequeña vamos a dormir, porque después del largo viaje y hacer el amor contigo acabe rendido pero esto no lo dejaremos después de descansar digamos que a ti te esperan muchas experiencias que disfrutar conmigo- dijo Alec con una sonrisa de disculpa mientras me besaba suavemente y yo caía en un profundo sueño después de todo lo que viví en esta semana mi vida estaba completa, ¿o no?.

**Edward POV**

Digamos que me sentí extraño por no decir muy deprimido al ver que bella al fin se había casado y con alguien que no era yo y por más que trataba de enojarme con Bella porque a ella no le importaba ni un poquito para que se fuera con ese tal Alec y aunque supiera que no era culpa del chico como no podía enojarme con bella me enojaría con él, si destino cúlpame por odiar al hombre que… bueno en realidad a los hombres que me separaron de mi Bella, porque ella siempre seria mi Bella; esa chica y tímida y amable que conocía en Forks y que seguía amando con todo mi ser, pero esta me hace sentirme más culpable porque amo a Rebecca y por más que trato de desprogramar a mi corazón para que ame a la chica correcta parece que no me escucha y sigo amando a bella a pesar de todo lo que me haya hecho, creo que a eso se le llamaría amor inquebrantable pero qué demonios se yo del amor si actualmente solo estoy en una relación conformista, pero mi hermana me pregunta siempre, ¿Por qué estas con ella si en realidad no la amas como amas a Bella?, mi simple razón orgullo mi estúpido orgullo y creo que el hecho de que bella haya escogido siempre a otros hombre en lugar de mi amor incondicional, a veces me molestaba de lo terca que podía llegar a ser bella porque ella sabía que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro y sin embargo ella seguía insistiendo en ignorarme como si no significara nada en su brillante existencia, ella era mi galaxia entera en mi universo, claro que la amaba por esa razón no reclame nada cuando ella decidió casarse con él, ni cuando me dejo después de que tuviéramos sexo en mi departamento, por mi profundo amor hacia ella estaba yo también tratando de seguir con mi ahora patética existencia, mi intento el casarme con Rebecca se que suena cruel pero el cariño que le tengo a Rebecca logra distraerme un poco del rechazo de mi bella, solo espero que bella sea feliz sin importar que incluso si tengo que sacrificar mi felicidad de por medio. Que pensamientos mas deprimentes para el día de mi boda, si hoy me casba con Rebecca una chica demasiado amable y buena para mí.

-Vamos, Edward es hora de ir al frente del altar- me dijo mi reciente amigo de la facultad de medicina Daniel, el digamos que comprendía mi situación con Rebecca y con bella porque digamos que él está en una situación parecida o peor.

-claro, vamos perdón estoy muy deprimente no, se supone que este debe ser el día mas feliz de mi vida, bien- le dije mientras entrabamos al pasillo de la iglesia; el solo sonriente me daba palmadas en la espalda de ánimo mientras se acomodaba a mi lado ya que él era mi padrino, Emmett y Jasper me dijeron que vendrían mas tarde ya que ambos estaban trabajando y mi hermana junto con Rose estaban ayudando a vestirse a Rebecca, justo cuando estaba pensando en Bella de nuevo apareció un hermoso arcángel al final del pasillo vestido de blanco y con un vello rodeándola como si fueran las nubes, ella se veía hermosa más que cualquier diosa, ella era mi ángel salvador de mi vida sin sentido. Cuando al fin hicimos los votos me sentí feliz al saber que mi nueva vida iniciaría después de casarme con esta hermosa mujer.

-Te amo Edward, nunca lo olvides- me dijo Rebecca mientras salíamos de la iglesia, que estaba rodeada por muchos medios de comunicación.

-nunca- le dije mientras la besaba ya dentro del auto.

**Bella POV**

Diría que en estos tres meses que han pasado desde que me case con Alec han sido increíbles, desde luego también, porque mi segundo libro se coloco en los primeros lugares de ventas, junto con el segundo disco de Alec; el al llegar a casa casi me tumba al suelo mientras me abrazaba dándome la noticia de su nuevo disco y con su nueva gira por todo el país (este hombre nunca descansa), y claro que lo iba a ver a sus conciertos, cuando podía, pero como últimamente no estaba sintiéndome bien, al parecer me dijo el médico que era una gripa y en una semana se me pasaría, por eso ahora solo vería su concierto por televisión.

_-hola chicos es hora de divertirnos y la siguiente canción es para todos los chicos que alguna vez fueron rechazados por su chica, vamos- dijo Alec por el micrófono mientras comenzaba la canción._

_**(Stupid Love Letter- The Friday Night Boys)**_

_**Cupid shot me in the eye**_

_**So they say that love is blind**_

_**Is she gonna say yes?**_

_**Is she gonna say no?**_

_**Watcha gonna say**_

_**Take away**_

_**Am I moving too fast?**_

_**Am I thinking too slow?**_

_**I just wanna know**_

_**So I don't gotta night to write this stupid love letter to you**_

_**Yeah you**_

_**From me**_

_**To you**_

_**And all the time that I wasted on this stupid love letter to you**_

_**Fuck you**_

_**From me**_

_**To you**_

_**You said no**_

_**No**_

_**You said no**_

_**No**_

_**So I don't gotta night to write this stupid love letter to you**_

_**Pick your heart up off the floor**_

_**Good**__** intentions at the door**_

_**Is she gonna say yes?**_

_**Is she gonna say no**_

_**Watcha ya gonna say**_

_**Take away**_

_**Am I moving too fast?**_

_**Am I thinking too slow?**_

_**I just wanna know**_

_**So I don't gotta night to write this stupid love letter to you**_

_**Yeah you**_

_**From me**_

_**To you**_

_**And All the time that I wasted on this stupid love letter to you**_

_**Fuck you**_

_**From me**_

_**To you**_

_**You said no**_

_**No**_

_**You said no**_

_**No**_

_**So I don't gotta night to write this stupid love letter to you**_

_**Too late**_

_**All the damage is done**_

_**There is no reason to?**_

_**So I don't gotta night to write this stupid love letter to you**_

_**Yeah you**_

_**From me**_

_**To you**_

_**And All the time that I wasted on this stupid love letter to you**_

_**Fuck you**_

_**From me**_

_**To you**_

_**You said no**_

_**No**_

_**You said no**_

_**No**_

_**So I don't gotta night to write this stupid love letter to you**_

_-Espero que les haya gustado, claro que en mi vida actualmente ya encontré a la chica correcta que es mi amada esposa, Bella te amo; y por supuesto espero que ustedes también encuentren al amor de sus vidas- dijo Alec a__ntes de seguir con su concierto._

-yo también te amo Alec- me dije a mi misma tratando de convencerme, sabia que no era justo para Alec que en realidad no lo amara como se merecía pero sabia que era lo correcto, el separarme de Edward, el se merecía a alguien mejor que yo.

Mientras esperaba a que me diera sueño, estaba escribiendo un nuevo libro en mi Laptop, en eso sonó mi celular.

-Hola preciosa, ¿como estas?- me dijo Alec desde la otra línea.

-muy bien ahora que ya te estoy escuchando, ¿y qué haces?- le dije mientras seguía escribiendo en la Laptop.

-pues me decidí ir por mi cuenta, los chicos se fueron en el bus de giras pero como mañana va a ser nuestro aniversario, pues quiero llegar a Miami lo más pronto posible- me dijo mientras escuchaba el sonido de un motor de fondo.

- pero si apenas tenemos tres meses de casados, ¿de qué aniversario me hablas?- le pregunte con una sonrisa.

-pues del día en que aceptaste ser mi novia, fue el día más feliz de mi vida- me dijo con felicidad.

-todavía te acuerdas de ese día, yo me sentí medio extraña ya que no sabía ni que hacer- le dije mientras recordaba ese día.

-claro, siempre lo recordare, probablemente esté ahí contigo mañana, ah y por favor duérmete ya son casi las 3:00 am, no quiero que te desveles- me dijo preocupado.

-no es cierto son las 2:58 am, y claro que me dormiré ya solo que quería escuchar tu voz te extraño- le dije con un susurro mientras cerraba los documentos en mi computadora y la apagaba.

-Esta bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, descansa, bella nunca olvides que te amo con todo mi ser, siempre mi ángel- me dijo antes de colgar, lo cual me hizo sonreír de alegría, Alec siempre sabia que decir para alegrarme todo el día, esa noche dormí con una sonrisa en mis labios por sus dulces palabras.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté para hacer lo de todos los días, preparar café y un pan tostado, encendí el televisor mientras la cafetera preparaba el café, no le preste mucha atención, solo vi que los medios estaban cubriendo un choque en la carretera que estaba para entrar a la ciudad, solo escuche como un reportero decía algo sobre que al auto último modelo lo impacto un camión de carga de frente y el conductor murió instantáneamente, cuando sonó la pequeña alarma de la cafetera me serví con cuidado el café caliente y mientras le empezaba a poner azúcar el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar, rápidamente fui a contestar.

-Bueno, ¿Qué se le ofrece?- le conteste lo más amable posible.

-es usted Isabella Marie Duverne- me dijo una voz de un hombre detrás de la línea, se escuchaban sirenas de policías.

-sí, ¿Por qué?- le dije inmediatamente a la defensiva.

-bueno yo soy el comandante de Policías de carreteras y caminos, su esposo sufrió un accidente en la madrugada como a las 3:00 am y falleció instantáneamente- me soltó esa voz ahora desconocida para mi, solté el teléfono y cayó al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos casi sentí que fue mi corazón el que en realidad se convirtió en hilo y se rompió, no…puede ser.

-dios no, dime que esto no es verdad, no ALEC, PORQUE…NO- decía incoherentemente mientras sentí como las lagrimas me empezaban a cegar, peo es que no podía ser que mi Alec ya no estuviera conmigo, el tan alegre, amable y excelente amigo, no estuviera vivo cuando justo anoche hable con él, de hecho yo hable con el justo dos minutos antes de que el muriera, no… puede ser, tal vez el hecho de hablar conmigo lo haya matado, yo era la culpable otra vez; ese dia me la pase encerrada en la habitación que aun tenia la esencia de alec alrededor de hecho parecía que su presencia me acompañara, me sentía acompañada por el.

**Wow, si ni yo puede creer que ****Alec muriera, el era tan lindo, espero sus reviews y que no me asesinen de por vida porque sino ya no sabrían que sigue después de esto y tengo algo planeando, sino les gusto, sus dudas, su quejas, sus felicitaciones, sus recomendaciones, aquí estoy para leer lo que tengan que decir, chicos espero tener respuesta de ustedes en:**

**Adivina cual es el famoso hilito de esta historia**

**Requisitos**

**1.- Mandar un Review con su verdadero nombre de pila (ósea nombre verdadero), sin apellidos.**

**2.- Mandar la idea que tienen de cómo terminaran Edward y Bella juntos**

**3.- Esto es más una aclaración: IVETT Y ANDREA (o lullí como sea) no podrán participar porque como con ellas hablo acerca de la historia y hasta del final pues ya saben cómo terminaran por eso ****NO PARTICIPEN****, gracias.**

**El premio será tener una aparición especial en un capítulo de esta grandiosa historia por eso pido su nombre de pila solamente, así que si quieren aparecer en esta historia a participar, chicos espero sus reviews con sus respuestas, suerte.**

**P.D: Un nueva participante del concurso me recordó un punto muy importante, MANDENME sus descripciones físicas; por si ganan poner sus personajes lo más parecidos a ustedes, Claro se lo debo a **_**Krisstabella**_**, muchas gracias por participar y espero tu idea, porque nada mas leí tu descripción y tu nombre pero tu idea todavía no la leo, la espero con ansias.**

**Chicos no tengan miedo de participar si se equivocan o no ganan no pasa nada, solo síganme mostrando su interés en el fic y espero que me muestren el mismo apoyo con el nuevo fic que publicare que se llama **_**"Gracias, amor…mío"**_**, por fa espero que me apoyen en este nuevo proyecto que acabo de emprender, por supuesto que el nuevo fic será un Edward y Bella, adoro este tipo de fics y claro estoy que brinco de alegría porque Titi Cullen mi autora favorita me contesto cuando le envié un mensaje de mis casi 20 caps., si pueden creerlo, para mí es muy importante el llegar a este numero de caps. que claro sin su apoyo no abría llegado a donde estoy muchísimas gracias a TODOS los chicos que me han apoyando con sus comentarios y sus sugerencias, desde Bella Scullw hasta mi querido Emilio LT; LOS EXTRAÑO CHICOS EXTRAÑO SUS COMENTARIOS Y LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA SI ME RETRASO MUCHO CON LOS CAPS ES QUE MI PAPA SIGUE EMFERMITO Y PUES TENGO QUE AYUDAR, PERO SABEN QUE SEGUIER ESCIBIENDO, LOS AMO.**

**XoXo**

**Krystel01**


	20. 20 Mi eterno sufrimiento

Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer su servidora solo tratara de hacer una buena historia con esos personajes. Claro que será una historia donde todos serán humanos; Edward y Alice, bella y Emmett claro que Rosalie y Jasper son hermanos.

**20.- Mi eterno sufrimiento.**

**(Dedicado a **_**Krisstabella**_**, por su genial participación en el concurso, espero que te siga gustando el fic).**

**Bella POV**

Me quede casi un dos días encerrada en mi habitación, si mía porque ahora Alec ya no estaba.

-Bella, ¿donde estas?, sal ya- se escucho la voz de Alice desde la entrada de la casa.

-aquí- solo le respondí secamente, últimamente parecía solo un ente, parecía zombie.

-bella, por favor lo siento si te molesto pero me acabo de enterar hace unas horas porque pues estaba de viaje, cuanto lo siento, se que ahora haz de estar muy triste pero debes de hacer lo posible por salir y dar la cara ante todo los fans de Alec, sé que no esperabas esto tan pronto pero ellos lo merecen y mas porque deberías de ver todas las veladoras y otras cosas que pusieron los fans de la banda fuera de las casa, ellos admiraban a Alec, ellos también están tristes, incluso vi a una pequeña niña afuera con una foto de él, todo ellos también merecen consuelo, recuerda eso bella- me dijo casi molesta Alice y eso es extraño en ella, casi nunca se enojaba conmigo.

-pero porque te enojas conmigo, si yo soy la que sufro mas- le solté mientras me apartaba de ella, pero Alice fue más rápida y me dio una cachetada.

-nunca digas que eras la que más sufre en esto porque Alec tenía mucha gente que lo quería, eres una total egoísta; les has hablado a su familia, a sus amigos de la banda y eso solo por empezar la gran lista- me dijo Alice mientras sacaba algo de mi armario, me tendió un vestido negro corto de encaje.

-y esto que- le dije con molestia.

-es para que vayas con la familia de Alec, ahora- me ordeno mientras casi me desnudaba para ponerme el vestido, le aparte los manos de un manotazo.

-a ya ok, ya me visto, solo dame tiempo- le dije con cansancio, cuando ella salió me termine de poner el vestido y unos flats blancos.

-bueno así ya estas decente, solo ve aquí te peinare un poco y maquillaje ligero- me dijo mientras me hacia sentarme en el sillón, ella solo toma un peine y lo comenzó a pasar por mis enmarañados cabellos hasta dejarlo liso, sentí como me ponía poco maquillaje solo la base, el polvo, delineador, rímel y un poco de labial.

-y que les diré Alice, me siento tan mal como ellos- le dije con desesperación.

-calma, ellos lo entenderán solo quiero que vayas para que veas el impacto que dejo Alec en los corazones de todos sus fans, su familia y sus amigos para que así entiendas- me dijo Alice con más calma, mientras salíamos de la casa en el auto vi como a los lado de la barda de nuestra casa vi como estaba totalmente cubierta con pancartas de apoyo para… mí, yo porque, entonces vi como la banqueta estaba cubierta con peluches, veladoras y flores de todos los colores, y claro mucha gente que parecía rezar frente a las fotos de Alec, eso me hizo comprender un poco más las palabras de mi amiga, entonces me quise golpear yo misma al ser tan insensible con los demás.

-wow, nunca pensé que Alec les pareciera tan importante a toda estas personas- dije en un susurro.

-y eso es poco deberías ver los noticieros para que vieras el impacto mundial, de verdad él era increíble- me dijo Alice con una sonrisa, me puse lentes oscuros antes de bajar del auto ayudada por guardaespaldas que alejaban a todos los camarógrafos que casi se me echan encima por una entrevista, entonces llegue dentro de hotel donde se hospedaba la familia de Alec, me llevaron frente a mis suegros, yo solo pude mirar avergonzada el suelo, pro inmediatamente sentí un abrazo cálido y muy cariñoso, entonces vi que era mi suegra.

-Bella, estábamos muy preocupados por ti, no sabíamos como reaccionarias ante la noticia, se que la policía se comunico primero contigo, mi vida todos estamos tan tristes ante la pérdida de nuestro querido Alec todos lo queríamos- me dijo mi suegra mientras soltaba unas cuantas lagrimas, se veía cansada y con los ojos un poco hinchados me imagino que por llorar y mis alegres cuñadas ahora parecían almas en pena, pero yo entendía su razón habían perdido a un hermano increíble; me sentía incomoda ante el sufrimiento de su familia, hasta que se me acerco un chico que me recordó dolorosamente a Alec solo que este chico era mucho más grande.

-hola bella, soy Lucían hermano mayor de Alec, ira sé que no es el mejor momento, pero esto me lo dio Alec, dijo que era para ti- me dijo él mientras de su bolsillo delantero de su camisa sacaba un sobre blanco con mi nombre escrito afuera.

-¿Cómo te lo dio?- le pregunte extrañada.

-bueno es que te va a sonar raro pero me lo dio el día de su boda, dijo que era por si le pasaba algo malo, te lo diera, dijo que sabría que necesitarías… para dejarlo ir en paz; si ya se Alec siempre fue un poquita raro desde pequeño, siempre estaba pensando demasiado en el futuro- me dijo Lucían con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba, yo lentamente abría la carta, casi con el corazón en la garganta, decía así:

**Amor se que para ****cuando leas esto yo ya no estaré a tu lado, que mas quisiera siempre estar contigo, pero solo te diré algo, no sufras por mi perdida si es que llega a suceder antes de lo que debería, solo recuerda los momentos felices que vivimos juntos, y nuestra vida juntos;**

**Llévala**** grabada en tu corazón,**

**El amor es inquebrantable como la muerte,**

**La pasión, inflexible como el sepulcro.**

**El fuego ardiente del amor es una llama divina que llena nuestro corazón de calidez del otro,**

**El agua de todos los mares no podría apagar el amor que siempre sentiré por ti, tampoco los ríos podrían extinguirlo.**

**Después de mi muerte si tienes oportunidad de volver a amar, hazlo no te preocupes por mí, tu ya me diste toda la felicidad del mundo y toda la que me corazón podría recibir solo te pido que no me olvides, siempre tuyo**

**Alec Damien Duverne.**

Esa carta me dejo sin aliento unos segundos, como supo todo lo que me preocupaba, en ese mismo momento sentí como una lagrima descendía por mi mejilla, pero en eso momento juro haber sentido como alguien me daba un beso en esa mejilla, como si alguien me estuviera consolando; pero entonces vi que dentro del sobre había más cosas, al sacar uno grueso conjunto de papeles, se cayó una cadena de oro en mi regazo, la recogí y vi que era la cadena que hasta hace poco le había visto usar a Alec en el concierto, era un circulo de plata con enredadera grabadas alrededor en el centro estaba escrito: _The love always there, in my heart;_ eso me demostraba lo mucho que pensaba en mi, y eso me hacia sentir mejor en algunos modos, pero al sentir el sobre pensé que estaría vacio pero sentí como había un grueso paquete de hojas, al sacarlo vi que eran como unas 8 hojas que hablaban sobre Alec pero al prestar atención vi que él me dejaba todos los derechos sobre sus canciones y otras cosas al ser el fundador de la banda, por lo tanto si sus música seguía sonando tendrían que pagarme regalías a mi.

-wow, Alec te encargaste de todo para este momento, eso me hace extrañarte mas- me dije mas a mí misma.

-y vas a venir al funeral- me pregunto Sophie aun hipando un poco.

-no es que no quiera pero sería muy difícil para mi, todavía ni siquiera puedo pensar que el ya no está aquí- le dije rápidamente, prefería no ir porque quería recordarlo tal y como lo vi la ultima vez sonriente y con la vida rodeándole.

-está bien, solo espero que nos volvamos a ver, cuídate bella- me dijo Sophie mientras se volvía a sentar. Yo me fui de nuevo a casa para regresar a la cama y dormir para pensar que todo esto había sido solo un mal sueño; pero no resulto, así poco a poco deje de atenderme primero deje de dormir unas horas para dejar de dormir totalmente por la culpa que sentía, primero deje de comer ciertas cosas y luego también deje de comer, porque no podía dejar de pensar que si Alec no hubiera hablado conmigo si hubiera prestado atención al camino, muchas veces sentí las ansias de tomar un cuchillo y acabar con todo esto pero siempre que me acercaba al cocina y pensaba agarrar un cuchillo algo o alguien me detenía, por lo que solo pude seguir sin dormir y comer, no conteste mas el teléfono ni los correos de mi amigos ni de mi familia, me encerré en mi misma.

-bella, bella, ¿Dónde estas?- se escucho para mi muy lejana la voz de… mi hermano, Emmett.

-aquí- conteste pero estaba tan débil por la falta de alimento y descanso que apenas sono como un susurro, yo solo estaba sentada en el sillón con las piernas pegadas al cuerpo abrazando mis rodillas.

_-_Demonios bella, estas mas muerta que viva, vamos levántate- me dijo emmett mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie pero en cuanto lo hice sentí como me desmayaba.

Al despertar me levante en un lugar desconocido para mi.

-hola bella, ¿Cómo estas?- me pregunto emmett mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-un poco cansada pero bien, ¿Dónde estoy?- le pregunte mientras veía que tenia conectados varios tubos a mi brazo y tenia una mascara de oxigeno muy incomoda.

-en baja california sur, mexico- me contesto emmett serio.

-porque aquí- le dije temerosa.

-pues primero te van a regular los signos vitales y te van a poner nutrientes via intravenosa, porque luego te llevare con un doctor que es muy amigo mi que tine una clínica de rehabilitación de problemas alimenticios o psicológicos- me dijo rápidamente emmett con el ceño fruncido.

-ahora piensas que estoy loca, no- le dije molesta.

-no solamente pienso que necesitas ayuda y no la pediste, por eso aunque no quieras te llevare a ese lugar para que te curen, tines problemas bella y no lo reconoces- dij emmett muy serio.

-bien supongo que ahora estoy a tu merced- le dije cruzándome de brazos como niña pequeña. Días después salía del hospital para que emmett me llevara a un edificio muy lindo a la orilla de la playa, afuera estaba un hombre en bata blanca.

Al bajarnos mi hermano lo saludo muy alegre.

-ven bella- me dijo emmett mientras me tomaba de la mano para derme valor.

-hola bella, Leo y yo te ayudare con gusto- me dijo amablemente dándome la mano; días después supe que este doctor no se rendiría fácilmente conmigo, me hacia recordar cada momento que me hizo sentir mal después de que me entre de la muerte de mi esposo, las razones por las que deje de comer y de dormir; me dio consejor y apoyo de manera que no me sintiera mal por la muerte de alec porque ahora comprendia que no fue mi culpa; claro en un mes y medio había llegado a mejorar mucho y mas el salir a los jardines de la clínica me relajaba ya que en el patio estba la playa, arena y el relajante aire que me envolvía cunado salía solamente a respirar, solo quieria lograr controlar el dolor y la culpabilidad del accidente de alec y lograr poner en mi mente los verdaderos recuerdos valiosos de alec conmigo, espraba que fuera asi.

**Hola chicos, sinto el que el cap sea tan corto solo que no tuve el tiempo que quisiera para hacerlo bien pero ya quería darles el nuevo cap, beuno como simpre les agradesco el que me sigan leyendo y apoyando con sus reviews, los amo, bueno chicos ya saben apóyenme con esto:**

**Adivina cual es el famoso hilito de esta historia**

**Requisitos**

**1.- Mandar un Review con su verdadero nombre de pila (ósea nombre verdadero), sin apellidos.**

**2.- Mandar la idea que tienen de cómo terminaran Edward y Bella juntos**

**3.- Esto es más una aclaración: IVETT Y ANDREA (o lullí como sea) no podrán participar porque como con ellas hablo acerca de la historia y hasta del final pues ya saben cómo terminaran por eso NO PARTICIPEN, gracias.**

**El premio será tener una aparición especial en un capítulo de esta grandiosa historia por eso pido su nombre de pila solamente, así que si quieren aparecer en esta historia a participar, chicos espero sus reviews con sus respuestas, suerte.**

**P.D: Un nueva participante del concurso me recordó un punto muy importante, MANDENME sus descripciones físicas; por si ganan poner sus personajes lo más parecidos a ustedes, Claro se lo debo a Krisstabella.**

_**Chicos es su ultima oportunidad de participar porque en el cap 21 ya dire a mi ganador o ganadora, suerte.**_** Por eso chicos escríbanme no importa si creen que es tonta su idea pueden mandermela con gusto yo la leere; ME ALEGRA MUCHO EL SABER QUE EMILIO LT SIGUE VIVO, me estaba preocupando por el, mi amiga y yo, si querido Emilio porque mi amiga ya es fan de tus audaces palabras y mas le encanto tu opinión sobre la muerte de alec, y si te soy sincera yo también, me encanta leer tus entretendiso comentarios espero mas eh, y mis nuevos seguidores muchas gracias por unirse a mi traumada MUY TRAUMADA historia pero ya que asi soy yo, bueno, nos leemos y claro pasense por mi otro fic: Gracias, amor…mio, y perdóneme por mi atraso de actualización, los quiero mucho chicos.**

**XoXo**

**Krystel01**


	21. 21 Te extraño amor

Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer su servidora solo tratara de hacer una buena historia con esos personajes. Claro que será una historia donde todos serán humanos; Edward y Alice, bella y Emmett claro que Rosalie y Jasper son hermanos.

**21.- Te extraño amor…**

**(Dedicado a Hilda una chica incre, y que me apoya mucho en cuestión de mis dudas sobre que poner en los siguientes caps., gracias).**

**Y mis geniales ganadoras son, en primer lugar:**

**1.- ****Krisstabella- Anna Sharon.**

**2.-Shaky93- Shakira.**

**Puse dos ganadoras porque son las únicas chicas que se animaron a participar y eso lo premio, pero la que ****más se acerco a la forma en que tendrá lugar el romance de Edward y bella fue mi queridísima Anna Sharon, FELICIDADES, sigue leyendo, XoXo.**

**Edward POV**

Habían pasado casi 4 meses desde la muerte de Alec, el esposo de Bella lo que me preocupaba era que no había tenido noticas de ella desde bueno hace dos meses que me dijo Emmett que la había internado en una clínica en México, para que superara su profunda depresión; según él me dijo probablemente saliera en este mes o a inicios del otro pero me desesperaba porque Emmett no me aseguraba nada.

-Hola cariño porque con esa cara de perrito atropellado- me dijo Rebecca mientras me abrazaba por detrás mientras yo según leía el periódico en el estudio de la casa.

-pues que estoy preocupado por la hermana de Emmett, hace mucho que no tenemos noticias- le dije sinceramente mientras tomaba a Rebecca de la mano y la hacía sentarse a mi lado mientras yo acariciaba con mi mano su creciente barriga de 6 meses; si iba a ser padre de una hermosa niña por los ultrasonidos que se había hecho Rebecca, ella me dio la noticia después de que le dieron su premio de artista revelación en los premios MTV music awards.

-yo creo que ella está en buenas manos porque pues superar la muerte de alguien tan querido y más si hace poco se acababan de casar pues aun mas difícil para ella, por eso yo creo que se recuperara solo ten esperanza en ella- me dijo Rebecca mientras se apoyaba a mi lado.

-si lo sé solo que no puede evitar el preocuparme ella es mi amiga desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque nuestra amistad ya no sea igual aun se que bella es muy dada a juzgarse ella misma demasiado, por eso se que tardara un poco en superar esto- le dije mientras recordaba cuando éramos estudiantes de secundaria y me decía que su trabajo de ciencias era horrible porque no había sido como el de Tanya que en realidad tenia sirvientes que le hicieran la tarea.

-bueno pues esperemos que salga de esto- dijo Rebecca mientras salía de la habitación.

**Bella POV**

Ya llevaba tres meses internada en este lugar que parecía más un cuento de hadas que un lugar donde me había logrado salvar; el Dr. Leo me había ayudado muchísimo, con sus consejos y me había enfrentado a lo que yo siempre huía, volver a ver a Alec en sus videos, el siquiera oírlo en youtube me hacia llorar de nuevo como loca, el había sido muy amable soportando todos mis ataques de histeria y después de casi tres sesiones haciendo eso pude ver al fin con los ojos llorosos a mi difunto esposo tan sexy como siempre y con una radiante sonrisa para todos sus fans, cantándoles con alegría y la energía desbordando de su voz; se me salieron algunas lagrimas mientras volvía a escuchar su suave voz con los acordes de su guitarra; hasta que llego el momento de ver el video que me ayudaría a superar definitivamente esto, el video de su ultimo concierto antes de morir unas horas después, claro que su concierto cerro con la canción favorita de todos sus fans: "Ángel in the night" y claro que en esta solté las ultimas lagrimas, estaba segura, porque recordaba que él me dijo que al grabar esa canción el me describía totalmente en esta canción; recordé sus palabras para esta canción "Tu eres mi hermoso ángel en la noche porque tú me salvaste de la oscuridad que había en mi corazón, siempre serás mi ángel"; al terminar la canción ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo al fin después de meses en que no volví a sonreír mientras recordaba sus palabras, al fin volvía a ser yo misma.

-gracias, doc.; nunca pensé que volvería a sonreír ya casi ni recordaba la hermosa voz de Alec, ni siquiera todo lo que el daba por sus fans- le dije mientras abrazaba al doctor fuertemente.

-de nada bella, es mi trabajo y mas que tu hermano se preocupo por ti y por eso te ayudo, dale las gracias a él- me dijo mientras me daba las tres pastillas de plantas naturistas para regular mi depresión porque lo bueno de esta clínica es que no te trataban con pastillas raras para locos y cosas así, claro aquí usaban un sedante con los casos muy difíciles de agresividad o depresión, Leo me dijo que llegue justo a tiempo porque sino mi depresión hubiera sido peor.

-claro que le agradeceré por su ayuda- le dije mientras tomaba un vaso de agua para pasarme las pastillas.

-bueno como hoy fue el último paso para tu recuperación mañana mismo sales, le avisare a tu hermano, anda ve y prepara tu maleta para que al fin vuelvas al mundo con una sonrisa- me dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono y comenzaba a marcar, yo me fui hacia la habitación que tenia aquí asignada, empaque sintiéndome muy contenta al saber que al fin volvería a ver a mi loco hermano y mi genial cuñada Rose.

Al día siguiente desayune rápidamente al saber que pronto vendría Emmett; casi me lance a los brazos de mi hermanote quien tenía una enorme sonrisa y en su otra mano tenía un enorme oso de peluche casi de mi tamaño con un globo amarado de la mano del peluche.

-hola pequeña loca ya te recuperaste- me dijo mientras me abrazaba muy fuerte.

-si ya no estoy tan loca según el diagnostico del doc. y lista para regresar al mundo real mientras vivía en mi mundo de las maravillas, vamos- les dije mientras lo arrastraba hacia el auto, yo lo único que quería era regresar a mi casa.

-hola bella, te extrañamos mucho, dile hola a la tía bella- me dijo Rosalie que estaba en el asiento trasero con un portabebés a su lado, claro con una linda beba de cabello rubio y con risos en toda su cabecita y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules como los de mi amiga, la nena iba con un chupón que tenia forma de flor rosada haciéndola ver totalmente adorable.

-y esta hermosura, Emmett, no creo que sea tuya, de donde te la robaste-le dije mientras me soltaba el cinturón de seguridad y me pasaba al asiento trasero junto con mi cuñada y la linda bebe.

-no, aunque no lo creas Cloe si es mía yo también me sorprendí cuando supe que rose estaba embarazada, ni ella lo sabia sin que hasta que empezó a notar antojos y cosas raras se hizo la prueba y resulto positiva y de hecho te íbamos a dar la noticia cuando te encontramos y como nos enteramos ya cuando Rosie tenía ya como cuatro meses más los tres mese que pasaste en la clínica pues aquí esta ella- dijo mi hermano con una enorme sonrisa.

-pero aun así asiendo cuentas tendría unos siete meses cuando nació- le dije mientras comenzaba a acariciar el cabello de mi sobrina.

-si es que ella nació prematura, por eso Cloe estuvo un tiempo en terapia intensiva de hecho también hace poco acaba de salir del hospital verdad Cloe- dijo Emmett mientras parecía que la bebe le entendió y se soltó a reír mientras le arrojo a la cabeza una sonaja a Emmett.

-auuu… Cloe eso duele, bebe mala- le dijo Emmett mientras me entregaba su sonaja, yo comencé a jugar con la beba sacándole mas risitas.

-bien bella, ya llegamos al aeropuerto- dijo Emmett mientras subíamos a lo que parecía un avión privado.

-y este avión Emmett- le dije con sospecha.

-ah, es de la compañía de radio me lo presto para llegar más rápido- me dijo con una sonrisa; llegamos en unas 9 horas a Miami ahí Emmett me acompaño a la casa, me ayudo a empacar mi ropa en unas 5 maletas y en una bolsa pequeña junte todas las fotos de Alec y mías, junto con mas recuerdos; estaba lista para dejar este lugar, yo me separaba de este lugar porque era parte de mi rehabilitación el no permanecer en este lugar ahora totalmente desconocido para mi, Emmett me dijo que me ayudaría a mudarme en cuanto le dije hace meses sobre este plan, por lo que ahora dependía del lugar que Emmett haya escogido porque en ese entonces le dije que escogiera el lugar que se le diera la gana digamos que no estaba en mis mejores días en aquel entonces; antes de que me diera cuenta estaba de nuevo en Forks, el mismo lugar del cual había escapado hace mucho tiempo después de que Edward también saliera de este lugar; Forks no me traía malos recuerdos de hecho me traía los mejores de mi vida, la sonrisa de mi madre mientras trataba de cocinar en nuestra pequeña cocina, mi padre sentado viendo la televisión y Emmett manchado de lodo marcando el piso recién trapeado de mi madre; me hizo volver a sonreír recordar todo esto. Llegamos a una casa mediana muy elegante por afuera.

-este es la nueva casa que papa y yo planeamos para ti esperamos que te guste- dijo Emmett mientras me ayudaba a bajar; contemplaba maravillada lo hermoso y perfecto de la casa, me recordaba de cierta manera a la casa en la que antes vivíamos mis padres, Emmett y yo; como familia antes de que mama falleciera.

-es hermosa Emmett, gracias por todo, te quiero mucho- le dije mientras tomaba una de mis maletas y entraba a la casa era hermosa por dentro como por fuera, parecía sacada de una de esas revistas de diseño de interiores, Emmett solo me dijo lo básico de la casa ya que dijo que tendrían que pasar por la casa de los padres de rose por lo que solo me vino a acompañar.

** Edward POV **

Casi tres meses después de saber al fin que bella logro salir bien de la clínica me sentí mejor conmigo mismo, esa misma noche sentí como Rebecca corrió al baño para luego gritarme que había roto fuente, pero al ir al baño vi como un enorme charco de sangre la rodeaba; asustado llame a emergencias y en unos minutos llegaron con una camilla y rápidamente se llevaron a Rebecca al hospital más cercano, ahí estuve como desesperado por unas horas hasta que al fin salió el doctor encargado de Rebecca con cara seria.

-Edward lo siento pero Rebecca falleció por una falla del corazón mientras la presión aumentaba por el parto, tu hija está bien, de verdad lo siento amigo- me dijo Rayan, quien era amigo mío desde la universidad. Al escuchar que Rebecca había muerto sentí como si una parte de mi se rompiera por dentro como si algo se derrumbara dentro de mi mente pero entonces recordé que no me podía dejar llevar por mis sentimiento ahora mismo porque tenía que ser fuerte por mi hija que aun me necesitaba, mientras iba hacia los cunero sentí como si mi cabeza fuera a explotar porque sabía que este momento debía ser especial para los dos y ahora aquí estoy lidiando solo con esto; pero todo esto se me olvido encuentro vi a mi hermosa hija parecía una muñeca sonreí como tonto mientras la veía chuparse el dedo, pensé que no podía haber tenido una hija más perfecta que ella; al cabo de tres días pude salir con mi hija y al día siguiente enterraría a mi esposa, wow, que vida la mía.

Al cabo de estar una semana aquí en esta casa con recuerdos de mi vida con Rebecca, me dolía cada vez que recordaba todo eso, su sonrisa su hermosa mirada y todas las cosas que amaba de ella, por eso decidí irme de este lugar y regresar a mi verdadera casa en Forks, por lo que hable con mis padres y me dijeron que podía usar una casa que ellos acababan de construir hace unos meses, por lo que al día siguiente me fui para no volver; al llegar al lugar de donde hui hace mucho tiempo atrás por un amor no correspondido de una chica a la cual amaba con mi vida, llegue con mi bebe a una casa muy linda estilo modernista me había dicho mi madre, antes siquiera de que terminara de desempacar sonó el timbre, al abrir la puerta me encontré con una chica muy hermosa de cabello café oscuro, una gran sonrisa, ojos grises claro como si fueran la luna plateada brillando para mi, tenía un increíble cuerpo como de modelo.

-hola mi nombre es _**Anna Sharon**_ y soy tu vecina, venía a darte la bienvenida y si quisieras ayuda con tu hermosa bebe, no te preocupes no soy secuestradora así que puede confiar en mí por ahora- me dijo esta chica con voz alegre mientras al parecer iluminaba la habitación con su alegría.

-mucho gusto en conocerte Anna, mi nombre es…- empecé a decir pero antes siquiera de terminar de decir mi nombre la chica terminado de decirlo por mí.

-Eres Edward Cullen, el gran cirujano, si lo sé por la televisión y porque tu operaste a mi padre hace unos años y ahora está demasiado bien tanto que se cree uno joven de 20 años y eso es humillante- me dijo la chica casi gritando como si fuera una fan loca, eso me pareció adorable porque hasta ahora no se me había lanzado a los brazos como otras chicas que me reconocían en la calle y se echaban a correr detrás de mí como perros a la carne.

-bien me da gusto saber que hice bien mi trabajo, al menos alguien esta bien- le dije mientras la dejaba pasar ya que al parecer tenia toda una cena echa para mi.

-si lo siento, me entere lo de tu esposa, es triste por eso supuse que si llegabas probablemente no tendrías tiempo de cocinar nada- me dijo la chica mientras ponía lo que parecía como una comida echa por un banquetero.

-y como sabias que iba a llegar hoy, no eres de esas fans acosadoras, verdad- le dije preocupado mientras trataba de averiguar como lo sabia esta hermosa chica.

- ah es que tus padres también conocen a mi familia italiana, cuando tu padre Carlisle se hizo amigo de mis tíos Aro, Marco y Cayo; si ya se tienen nombres extraños pero ya que se le hace es familia- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras me servia la comida y yo comencé a comérmelo sin siquiera mirar bien lo que comía porque olía delicioso, mientras Anna se acercaba a mi hija y la levantaba con cuidado del portabebe.

-es hermosa tu hija, ¿Cómo se llama esta lindura?- me dijo mientras tomaba su peluche en forma de una ovejita que últimamente no soltaba.

- se llama Elizabeth Evangeline- le dije mientras terminaba de comer.

- es un lindo nombre, lo escogieron entre los dos- me dijo mientras jugaba con mi hija entretenida.

-si a ella le gusto como sonaba y a mi me gusto la forma en que la hizo sonreír el saber al fin el nombre de nuestra bebe- le dije con sinceridad mientras me sentaba junto a Anna quien se veía que tenia experiencia manejando a bebes.

-eso es bueno al menos tu hija sabrá que su madre era genial, porque le escogió un nombre hermoso y tiene un padre perfecto- le dijo a la bebe mientras Eli comenzaba a bostezar y Anna comenzó a arrullarla, pronto Eli se quedo dormida.

-bueno yo me tengo que ir ya porque supongo que eres demasiado amable para decir que ya quieres que me vaya, nos vemos, cuando quieras ayuda con Eli puedes pedírmelo no hay problema yo cuide a mi hermanos, asi que Eli tendrá compañía de niños, adiós Edward- me dijo Anna con una sonrisa, esa noche Eli no estuvo tan inquieta como lo solía estar; en la mañana el hospital de Forks se comunico conmigo y me dijeron que necesitaban un doctor por lo que les dije que trabajaría con ellos cuanto antes, necesitaba ocupar mi mente en otras cosas en vez de andar como muerto en vida solo haciendo cosas porque lo tienes que hacer no porque lo quieras hacer. Esa mañana me lleve a Eli al trabajo porque aun no conocía mucho a Anna como para dejar a mi hija con ella aun, al llegar al estacionamiento me puse la bata blanca y cargué mi maletín del trabajo con mi curriculum, saque a Eli en el portabebe y su bolsa; en el camino me encontré con Jessica una chica que yo llegué a considerar tonta de nacimiento pero me comenzó a decir que había estudiado para ser enfermera y ahora era la jefa de enfermeras, yo la verdad no pude hacer otra cosas que sorprenderme; ella me dijo que podía dejar a mi hija en la guardería que ofrecía el hospital, yo le pregunte sobre como el hospital ofrecía eso y ella me dijo que en los últimos años Forks se había ampliado mas y tenia mas habitantes por eso aunque el hospital se viera pequeño por afuera habían ampliado el hospital a otras áreas mas especializadas y que muchos médicos tenia hijos pequeños que tenia que cuidar por lo que la mayoría tenia que traer a sus hijos al trabajo y por eso el jefe del hospital decidió poner a unas enfermeras mas especializadas en niños a manejar la guardería que al verla era muy linda tenia varias cunas y un área de juguetes y un pequeño librero había varios niños ya ahí, eso me dio confianza de entregarle a una enfermera a mi pequeña hija junto con su bolsa, la bebe ni siquiera se despertó en el proceso ella siguió abrazando a su peluche; después fui con el jefe del hospital a presentarme y para llenar papelería sobre mi nuevo empleo aquí.

-bien Edward tu curriculum es impresionante, por eso estoy convencido de que harás un excelente trabajo aquí; tus consultorios ya están listos- me dijo mí nuevo jefe con una expresión amable.

-consultorios, son varios- le pregunte con voz calmada.

-si tendrás uno en medicina general ya que estudiaste eso también pero como eres cirujano cardiólogo pues también consultarías en el área de cardiología, esta bien; claro te dividirás los días en los consultorios- me dijo ahora en lo que me pareció un mirada mas tipo alice.

-claro, no hay problema solo que pues debe tener un poco de tolerancia ya que tengo una bebe que aun no tiene ni el mes, por eso tuve que traerla- le dije mientras empezaba a firmar el contrato de trabajo.

-claro por lo de tu esposa, si lo supe, se que es difícil para ti Edward ahora siendo un padre viudo- me dijo mi jefe con tristeza.

-si claro ahora me parece mucho mas difícil con Eli pero recuerdo que ella es mi pequeña y me necesita por lo que tengo que ser fuerte por ella- le dije con determinación.

-claro, eso me demuestra que eres una excelente persona, será un gusto trabajar contigo- me dijo mientras me guiaba por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta sencilla de madera con ya varias personas esperando afuera.

-entonces te dejo en tu consultorio por hoy, aquí están tus consultas de hoy, tus horarios de consultas de las dos especialidades y tu identificación del hospital- me dijo mientras me entregaba una carpeta con muchos papeles dentro y otro paquete grueso de mis horarios del hospital y al final en la bolsa de mi bata de puso con un broche de metal la identificación de medico general y cirujano cardiólogo; ese dia tuve consultas toda la mañana y por la tarde tenia otra tanda de consultas, si soy sincero me gustaba mi trabajo porque ayudaba a las personas mas aquí que solo dando de que hablar en las revistas por la muerte de mi esposa; después de comer algo fui hacia mi consultorio revisando los nombres de mis pacientes, hasta que mi mirada se detuvo totalmente en un nombre: Duverne, I. porque me parecía familiar ese apellido sabia que lo concia pero en este momento por mas que trate de recordar donde mi cabeza no quiso cooperar en mi tara de recordar ese apellido tan familiar, bueno tenia 5 consultas antes para recordarlo espero, sino hasta que vea a mi paciente lo recordare.

**Bella POV**

Ayer hice una cita con un medico ya que desde que llegue a Forks me empecé a sentir mal y por unos meses lo soporte ya que los síntomas iban y venían pero ahora eran mas frecuentes; como los mareos de repente sin razón o el que no soportara el olor del pescado que compre la semana pasada y ese mismo dia lo tuve que tirara ya que el olor me dio unos ascos horribles; me apresure a llegar al hospital ya que mi cita era a las 3:00 p.m y ya eran las 2:40 p.m; al llegar al hospital sentí las miradas encima de mi porque aunque fuera un pueblo pequeño ellos sabían de mi situación y todo lo que pase. Mientras estaba en la sala de espera no podía hacer otra cosa que mover mis dedos de manera rápida para evitar morderme las uñas; cuando llego mi turno tome aire antes de entrar al consultorio mientras entraba al terminar de cerrar la puerta me quede totalmente petrificada al ver frente a mi a Edward con una expresión totalmente de sorpresa diría que mas sorprendido que yo.

-Ammmm… tu eres Duverne- me dio Edward trabándose en las palabras.

-si… es mi nombre de casada, pero creo que ya sabes mi situación- le dije en un susurro mientras trataba de moverme.

-ah, OK, bueno toma asiento- me dijo Edward nervioso de mi presencia supongo.

-si, claro- le dije también nerviosa, parecíamos dos adolescentes nerviosos, bueno en realidad éramos dos adolescentes nerviosos la ultima vez que nos vimos.

-bueno que te preocupa- me dijo tratando de sonar relajado.

-pues que desde hace tres meses empecé con nauseas, mareos y ascos pero estos síntomas van y vienen por eso no me preocupe mucho pero ahora están pasando mas seguidos por eso me preocupe y quiero saber que es- le dije rápidamente.

-bien, te sacaremos sangre para hacerte unos exámenes rápidos y te tomare la presión para ver si no hay nada de malo- me dijo Edward mientras llamaba a una enfermera y me comenzaba a sacar sangre, mas tarde regreso Edward y me empezó a poner ese aparato extraño para medir la presión y luego después tardo como unos quince minutos en regresar con una cara totalmente incrédula o de tristeza no supe cual de sus expresiones dominaba en ese momento.

-Bella, estas embarazada- fue lo único que me soltó con voz seria.

-… no… puede… ser…QUE- fue lo que pude decir entre balbuceos como tonta, no podía creer que estuviera embarazada, no me entraba en la cabeza, la única manera de que estuviera embarazada es que hubiera quedado embarazada justo antes de que Alec se fuera a esa gira, digamos que compartimos un momento intimo y pues creo que aquí estoy, pero si la analizaba bien, hacia casi seis meses que no había tenido mi periodo pero yo lo atribuía a los medicamentos que tomaba, o a la depresión o no se a otra cosa pero nunca se me vino a la cabeza esto, pero esto me hizo soltar unas cuantas lagrimas mas, porque recordé unas ultimas palabras que Alec me había dicho antes de irse a la gira fue que el deseaba tener un hijo conmigo, el decía que esperaba que fuera tan hermoso como yo, yo solo me solté a reír en cuanto me menciono eso porque en aquel entonces no pensaba en hijos mucho menos en que mi esposo se moriría en unos días después de eso.

-según el examen de sangre pero tendremos que derivarte con la obstetra para que te diga exactamente cuantas semanas tienes y te dará el tratamiento prenatal que necesitas, ten aquí esta el nombre de la obstetra- me dijo Edward mientras me deba una hoja con un nombre, solo me levante y Salí del consultorio buscando puerta por puerta el nombre de la doctora, al tocar la puerta me abrió una chica muy amable con cabello rubio y unos ojos azul claro.

-Hola, soy _**Shakira**_ seré tu doctora hoy- me dijo la chica dejándome pasar, ahí me dijo de la pastillas que debía tomar ahora y casi me regaño por no haberme dado cuenta antes de que estaba embarazada y por no tener cuidados pero se relajo en cuanto le mencione que no sospeche el embarazo porque mi esposo había fallecido hacia exactamente seis meses por eso no se me vino a la cabeza el estar embarazada, ella solo suspiro y me receto una cantidad enorme de pastillas prenatales y me ofreció que me hiciera el ultrasonido para saber exactamente cuanto tiempo tenia y que si se podía saber el sexo de mi bebe, pero la doctora pensó que era poco probable que se pudiera ya que no se me veía mucha panza para estar embarazada; me dieron escalofríos al sentir el frió gel en mi vientre pero en cuanto vi la imagen de mi bebe comencé a llorar, ahí estaba ya mi bebe de tamaño mediano, la técnica del ultrasonido me dijo que tenia unas 26 semanas y que mi bebe seria niño, un hermoso niño como hubiera querido Alec, creo que fue cosa de Alec el que adivinara lo que iba a pasar.

Al llegar a casa llame a Emmett para decirle que iba a ser tío, tuve que alejarme el teléfono de la oreja al escuchar tremendo grito que pego Emmett a saber que iba a ser tío de un niño, me empezó a hablar de que lo iba entrenar en fútbol americano y que iba hacer con mi hijo, hasta que le dije que se calmara, el me pidió que si podía dar la buena noticia por su programa de radio yo me quede un rato pensando antes de contestarle que si porque, si al menos no tenia el valor de dar una entrevista a una revista para los fans de Alec al menos sabrían que tendría un hijo de el, de verdad esperaba que se pareciera a el.

Pronto Rosalie le arrebato el teléfono a Emmett y me comenzó a hablar de bebes y cosas asi pero también que se alegraba, en cuanto colgué sonó el teléfono de nuevo y claro era alice que sin importarle estar en plena presentación de su pasarela me estaba hablando, estaba segura de que estaba arreglando a los vestidos mientras las modelos salían y con el teléfono en el hombro, ella también estaba encantada de que fuera a ser madre en tan poco tiempo pero yo aun me sentía un poco rara de que en escasos 3 meses y medio fuera a ser madre, aun estaba anonadada, Alice inmediatamente empezó a hablar de comprar para mi bebe una cuna, ropa y no se que mas, ella dijo que en unas semanas me visitaría para hablar mejor; claro que también le marque a mi padre quien reacciono muy bien y me dijo que también vendría pronto para conocer a su nuevo nieto, esa noche dormí por primera vez en paz sintiendo como si la paz me rodeara como un aura.

**Bien chicos aquí estoy de nuevo esta vez no con el ****Cáp. tan corto y como lo prometido es deuda aquí están los premios a las dos chicas que se animaron a participar y decidí dar dos lugares ya que ellas me apoyaron en esto, muy bien, claro que como buen primer lugar se lo llevo **_**krisstabella **_**porque hasta le atinaste en el sexo de los bebes puede que en lo demás no pero en esto si, aunque ahora puede que sepan como se irán dando las cosas aunque no crean que se las pondré muy fácil muajajajajaja, bueno y el segundo lugar se lo llevo **_**shaky93**_** por su gran entusiasmo en su participación y porque de verdad queria salir; pero digamos que ahora envidio a krisstabella porque ella es vecina del sexy Edward, que es un papacito vaya que lo es y pues shaky93 sabrá lo que es conocer a bella, si porque te aseguro que serás su amiga, también para krisstabella que me dijo que le gusto el verso que puse en la carta de Alec en el pasado capitulo y que me dijo que le pasara el nombre del autor si te soy sincera el autor es el señor o nuestro dios, si porque aunque no lo creas lo saque de la Biblia y si les soy aun mas sincera chicos hace mucho tiempo que no voy a la iglesia, por eso admito que no soy muy religiosa pero me gusta poner a veces mis creencias porque me gusta pensar que aun hay algo bueno entre todo lo malo que envuelve al país asi que mejor lo dejo ahí pero para que leas el versículo completo te lo pondré:**

**Antiguo testamento**

**Cantares 8. 6,7**

**(No estoy segura de si se escriben asi lo versículos pero yo asi lo entiendo)**

**Ella**

**Llevame grabada en tu corazón,**

**¡Llevame grabada en tu brazo!**

**El amor es inquebrantable como la muerte;**

**La**** pasión, inflexible como el sepulcro.**

**¡El fuego ardiente del amor**

**Es**** una llama divina!**

**El agua de todos los mares **

**No**** podría apagar el amor;**

**Tampoco**** los ríos podrían extinguirlo.**

**Si**** alguien ofreciera todas sus**

**Riquezas**

**A**** cambio del amor,**

**Burlas**** tan solo recibiría.**

**Claro yo lo modifique y le cambie algunas cosas pero en original esta hermoso, asi que disfrútenlo. Espero que les haya gustado el Cap. por eso quiero que se den un tiempito par dejar un pequeño Review aunque sea, por fa. y también si no es mucho pedir que se paseen un rato por mi otra historia llamada "Gracias, amor…mío" es mi nuevo proyecto pero nunca espere tanto apoyo de parte de ustedes en cuestión de numero de lectores, pero quisiera que ese numero a veces coincidiera con los reviews que recibo por que creanme que en momentos como los de ayer te sientes tan mal contigo misma que ni siquiera quieres seguir escribiendo al pensar que escribes mal al no recibir tantos reviews como esperas pero se que los chicos que me han escrito me dicen que esta bien y es porque soy nueva, OK, lo entiendo me esforzare mas para poder recibir mas reviews chicos se los prometo, palabra inmortal.**

**XoXo**

**krystel01**


	22. 22 Perfecto para mi

Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer su servidora solo tratara de hacer una buena historia con esos personajes. Claro que será una historia donde todos serán humanos; Edward y Alice, bella y Emmett claro que Rosalie y Jasper son hermanos.

**22.- Perfecto para mi…**

**(Dedicado Maya Cullen Masen, gracias por tus comentarios, sus palabras siempre me hacen crecer como autora, espero que sigas leyendo se pondrá interesante este cap., besos).**

**Bella POV**

Ahora que sabía que estaba embarazada me sentía extraña, ya que nunca me imagine tener hijos ahora, y menos no tener meses antes para prepararte ya que recibiría a mi hijo en menos de una semana , si aun no me entraba en la cabeza y digamos que mi bebe permaneció oculto de mi hasta que me dijeron de mi pequeño, ahora mi vientre creció enorme ya que mi obstetra dijo que antes no se me había notado nada ya que probablemente el bebe se acomodo de manera distinta y que mucho tenía que ver los sentimientos de la madre con respecto al embarazo por eso ahora que mi hijo se siente querido al fin se mostro; por esa razón ya casi no podía hacer nada, claro lo único que me alegraba los días era ver a Edward constantemente cuando iba al hospital ya que ahora que ya casi mi embarazo ya estaba en termino pues la doctora tenía que revisarme con más frecuencia para saber la fecha del nacimiento y todo eso, de hecho habíamos quedado unas cuantas veces de vernos y yo me volvía a sentir como en la preparatoria hablando con mi mejor amigo, Edward siempre fue mi amigo, aunque sé que le hice daño muchas veces ahora solo quiero obtener su perdón y que vuela a confiar en mí ya que me sentirá demasiado sola sin él en mi vida, la verdad siempre supe que ambos terminaríamos juntos pero yo me empeñe en enmarañarlo todo hasta este punto en que ambos acabamos tan lastimados que ahora ambos dolidos y con el corazón apenas latiendo volvíamos al lugar del que huimos hace mucho tiempo, sabía que tendría que enfrentar este asunto algún día, hablar con él frente a frente sobre nuestro sentimientos porque me había quedado más que claro que ambos sentíamos algo, pero yo fui la que en realidad le causo daño a mi querido Edward y de paso dañándome a mí, porque no es que me lamente de haber conocido a Alec, porque no niego que lo llegue a amar pero solamente que nunca sentí con el esto, que siento solo de estar en el mismo lugar que Edward, es como si un hilo invisible insistiera en unirnos, y que todo este tiempo que estuvimos separados no se hubiera hecho débil solamente se fortaleció porque cuanto más siguiéramos negando nuestros sentimientos esta sensación de anhelo seguiría en nuestros corazones y decía nuestros porque sabía que él estaba en la misma situación que yo, ambos destrozados hasta casi morir pero tuvimos que levantarnos para seguir con nuestra búsqueda del verdadero amor cuando en realidad siempre lo tuvimos enfrente de nosotros casi golpeándonos el rostro y lo que más me dolía es que esto lo averigüe desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que bese por primera vez a Edward y también el sentir como nuestros cuerpos se convertían en uno en nuestra primera noche, el día siguiente lo que hice fue solamente huir a la verdad porque desde ese momento me equivoque estoy segura porque en ese momento todavía podía obtener todo el amor sincero y de alma que me ofrecía Edward y solo lo volví a rechazar como lo había hecho como unas tres veces por eso entendía el que estuviera molesto por no decir enfadado conmigo, claro que lo sabía de sobra solo que esperaba ganarme su confianza mientras al mismo tiempo esperaba recuperarme totalmente de mi corazón destrozado por mis misma acciones estúpidas.

Esa noche empecé a hornear unos brownies pero por lo redondeado de mi vientre tenía que cuidar 10 veces más el que no tirara nada o me tropezara con algo, me veía algo graciosa ya que tenía el delantal puesto encima de mi enorme vientre causando que pareciera como un almohadón debajo de mi blusa; escuche como tocaba el timbre pro lo que me limpie la manos en una servilleta cercana y fui a atender la puerta me quede sin habla de nuevo al ver quien era; frente a mi estaba el hombre más perfecto que siempre conocí, Edward con su beba de ahora un mes, estaba hermosa se veía que había heredado muchas características físicas de ambos padres, tenía los ojos de Rebecca, pero la carita y el color y forma del cabello de Edward, se veía perfecta, al igual que su padre; su sexy y atractivo padre.

-hola bella, vinimos a visitarte- me dijo Edward con una sonrisa mientras yo despertaba de mi fantasía.

-claro pasen, me sorprende que sepas donde vivo ahora- le dije con un susurro mientras me apartaba para que Edward entrara con el portabebés y las cosas de Elizabeth.

-Es que consulte los expedientes nuevos y vi tu nueva dirección y la verdad es que tenía ganas de verte, no me da mucha confianza que tu estés embarazada y viviendo sola, quien te ayudara cuando llegue el momento- me dijo Edward preocupado mientras pasaba a la sala y ponía el portabebés en el suelo ella solo seguía ocupada con su chupón.

-no te preocupes por mi Edward, estaré bien, no merezco tu preocupación, mira todo el daño que te hice y aun estas frente a mi- le dije mientras seguía cocinando.

- y yo, no merezco el que sacrificaras tu propia felicidad por mí, no soy nada especial solo soy yo de nuevo aquí rogando como un imbécil para ver si me vuelves a aceptar en tu vida, porque la verdad es que me siento vacio sin ti, nunca te lo dije claro pero ahora lo hare, te amo, con todo lo que soy, sé que no soy como un sexy vampiro de las películas de ahora ni un atractivo hombre lobo pero sé que soy solo un humano estúpido tratando de que la chica más hermosa que eh conocido me diga al fin que si quiere ser mi novia- me dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a mi lentamente, yo solo retrocedía temiendo que Edward me encerrara, sentí un sentimiento intenso cuando sentí como mi espalda topaba con la orilla de la barra del fregadero y las manos de Edward tomaban las mías delicadamente, como si me fuera a romper en cualquier momento.

-se te acabo el espacio, ahora dime lo que de verdad quieres decirme ya sin tener tu complejo de huidas y que no salgas corriendo de aquí, pero la verdad creo que alguien te lo impediría ahora- dio Edward mientras sus manos se posaban sobre mi sobresaliente vientre, eso mando millones de sensaciones a mi cuerpo, eso me daba otra demostración de el verdadero amor que existía entre ambos que con un solo toque reaccionara así, solo sintiendo el aroma tan varonil y atractivo de Edward, sintiera como las piernas me flaqueaba y me mareaba un poco.

- Te amo, de eso estoy segura de lo que no estoy segura es de si me merezco estar a tu lado después de todo lo que te hice, porque aunque tú lo niegues eres un increíble hombre, puede que no seas un vampiro pero eres mi sexy humano que siempre haría lo que sea por mí, como el permitirme estar contigo esa noche para descubrir una vez más que ambos estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, pero esa mañana hui de ti porque tenía miedo a lo que pudieras pensar sobre mí, y el que me pidieras que me quedara contigo- le dije balbuceando la verdad mientras sus manso recorrían el contorno de mis brazos, causándome escalofríos.

-tan malo soy, que te doy miedo- dijo Edward desanimado bajando la cabeza en forma de rendición, yo rápidamente tome su rostro entre mis manos sintiendo como unas brillantes lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

-no eres malo, entiende que tu eres perfecto para mí, no importa lo que digas tu eres mi Edward y yo seré tu bella, siempre- le dije con claridad mientras me acercaba a él todo lo que podía ya que mi avanzado embarazo no me lo permitía, el solo sonrió y me tomo de la cintura para alzarme ligeramente y besarme dulcemente sintiendo como nuestros labios se deslizaban suavemente y encontraban la sinfonía perfecta, y mi corazón parecía volar con el contacto de sus labios contra los míos, al dejarme de nuevo en el suelo yo me sentía como si pisara las nubes me sentía flotar; pero antes de seguir con nuestro momento vi como la hija de Edward tomaba su peluche del lado de su portabebés y lo lanzo hasta el otro lado de la habitación causando que el control del sonido se activara y comenzara una canción que últimamente había escuchado y me sentía muy identificada con lo que quería decir y Edward solo sonrió cuando comenzó la suave música, me quito el delantal y me toma de la mano para acercarme a él lo más posible y comenzábamos un tipo vals. Yo decidí cantársela al oído ya que de verdad quería que supiera que lo que decía esta canción era como me sentía al respecto en realidad.

**(Pink- Fuckin Perfect)**

**(Estoy enamorada de esta canción, por más que suene feo el titulo escúchenla es hermosa, y la maldición de Fuckin en realidad quiere decir algo así como endemoniadamente perfecto, y ahora les puse la canción en ingles y en español porque de verdad quiero que entiendan lo que siente bella al escuchar estas palabras y lo que le quiere decir a Edward ya que mucho tiene que ver la canción, bueno chéquenla en los dos idiomas, pongan la canción si la tienen y disfrútenla).**

**Fucking Perfect J**** Perfecto**

**ESPAÑOL**

**Made a wrong turn Di la vuelta equivocada**

**Once or twice una o dos veces**

**Dug my way out **** cave mi salida**

Claro que sabía que había cometido errores en mi vida y de esos errores fue el alejarme de Edward para que el tratara de seguir, pero claro que me salió mal el plan.

**Blood and fire **** sangre y fuego**

**Bad decisions malas decisiones**

**That`s alright eso esta bien**

**Welcome to my bienvenido a mi**

**Silly life **** tonta vida**

Con estas palabras le daba la bienvenida a mi vida totalmente a Edward sin importar si era correcto o no, yo lo amaba.

**Mistreated, misplaced **** Maltratada, fuera de lugar,**

**Misunderstood **** incomprendida**

**Miss "no way it`s all good" señorita, "para nada esta bien"**

**It didn`t slow me down Eso no me retardo**

**Mistaken equivocada**

**Always second guessing siempre indecisa**

En esas palabras estaba totalmente de acuerdo sabia que nunca me decidí en realidad por alguien como Edward o Alec porque era demasiado egoísta para dejarlos ir y que amaran a otras chicas.

**Underestimated **** subestimada**

**Look, I`m still around… ****Mira, sigo por aqui…**

**Coro**

**Pretty, pretty please Mucho, mucho por favor**

**Don`t you ever, ever **** Nunca, nunca te has**

**Feel **** sentido**

**Like you`re less than que eres algo menos que**

**Fuckin` perfect J**o perfecto**

**Pretty, pretty please Mucho, mucho por favor**

**If you ever, ever feel Si tu nunca, nunca te has sentido**

**Like your nothing como si no fueras nada**

**You`re fuckin` perfect Tu eres j**mente perfecto**

**To me para mi**

Lo único real que sabía sobre nosotros es que él es perfecto para mi, o cuantas veces más nos tenemos que mentir para ver eso; sabia que lo amaba y hasta este momento de mi vida era sincera conmigo misma, hasta mis 22 años lo demostraba; por dios ese nombre me asustaba tarde casi 4 años en darme cuenta de lo falsa que era conmigo misma.

**You`re so mean **** Eres tan cruel**

**When you talk **** cuando hablas**

**About yourself acerca de ti mismo**

**You are wrong estas equivocado**

**Change the voices cambia las voces**

**In your head en tu cabeza**

**Make them like you instead Hazlas como si fueran tu**

Al decirle esto era la total verdad él era a veces demasiado cruel con el mismo y eso me hería ya que para mí el era perfecto tal y como era.

**So complicated **** tan complicado**

**Look how big you`ll Mira lo lejos que**

**Make it has llegado**

**Filled with so much Lleno de tanto**

**Hatred** **odio**

**Such a tired game Que juego tan cansado**

**It`s enough Es suficiente**

**I`ve done all I can He hecho todo lo que**

**Think of **** se me ocurre**

**Chased down all my Perseguida por mis**

**Demons **** demonios**

**See you same te veo igual**

Al escuchar estas palabras solté varias lagrimas ya que en realidad estaba harta de fingir que no sentí nada por Edward y que en realidad había hecho todo lo que se me ocurría para separarme de él pero sin embargo aquí estábamos los dos acabamos regresando al mismo lugar del que ambos huimos y ahora YO me le estaba declarando con una canción a él, que irónico; solo esperaba que el no hiciera los mismo que yo hice años atrás.

**Coro**

**The world stares El mundo se queda viendo**

**While I swallow the **** mientras me trago el**

**Fear miedo**

**The only thing la unica cosa**

**I should be drinking is que yo deberia estar tomando es**

**An ice cold beer cerveza helada**

**So cold in lying and I tan relajada, recosatada y**

**Tried, tried tratando, tratando**

**But we try too hard, pero tratamos demasiado duro**

Es era nuestra cruel verdad tratamos tanto de ignorar lo que en realidad sentíamos que nos separamos, engañamos a personas que nos amaban de verdad y hasta que ellos ya no están nos damos cuenta de todas las estupideces que cometimos.

**It`s a waste of my **** es un desperdicio de mi**

**Time **** tiempo**

**Done looking for the Ya basta de ver las**

**Critics, cuz they`re criticas, porque estan en**

**Everywhere todos lados**

**They don`t like my no les gustan mis**

**Genes, they don`t get genes, no entinden**

**My hair mi cabello**

**String ourselves and Nos ahorcamos a nosotros mismos y**

**We do it all the time **** lo hacemos todo el tiempo**

**Why do we that? ¿porque hacemos eso?**

**(x3)**

**Coro(x2)**

**Edward POV**

Después de escuchar como la hermosa voz de bella me cantaba esta canción me hizo sentí confiado de mi mismo el saber que en realidad bella me amaba tanto me hizo volver a tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla como tanto deseaba desde que se alejo de mi; entonces escuche como mi hija comenzaba a soltar risitas y cuando voltee vi como me extendía los bracitos para que la cargara, yo rápidamente la cargue y se la presente a bella.

-Bella esta hermosa bebe es Elizabeth Evangeline y Eli ellas es bella- les dije mientras le entregaba con cuidado a bella mi hermosa bebe, quien en cuanto toco los brazos de bella comenzó a soltar risitas contenta y bella solo miraba a mi bebe con un cariño infinito.

-que hermosa es- me dijo bella mientras se sentaba bella con cuidado ya que su embarazo muy avanzado le impedía un poco la libre movilidad porque si de por si bella era torpe caminando sobre una superficie libre ahora con un enorme vientre frente a ella era una invalida.

- bueno y ya tienes el nombre del bebe- le dije tratando de ayudarla en lo que podía.

- No, estaba pensando en Diego Cameron, aunque aun no lo sé- me contesto ella con expresión de duda que la hacía verse más hermosa.

-si a ti te gusta, así se debería de llamar no lo dudes- le dije mientras me acercaba para abrazarla y cualquiera que nos viera dirá que somos una familia.

-bueno así se llamara- me dijo ella mientras me besaba con dulzura.

Una cosa más para hacerlo oficial; ¿quieres ser mi novia?- le dije con mi corazón latiendo al mil por hora.

-Edward eh esperado demasiado tiempo para decirte: si, quiero ser tu novia; te amo- me dijo mi hermosa bella mientras se acercaba y me besaba como si nunca hubiera pasado nada más que esto entre nosotros. Decidí dejar a Elí con Bella ya que confiaba mas en ella y mi bebe se sentí cómoda con ella; al llegar al hospital me entero que una mujer había dado a luz a trillizos pero que al parecer el más pequeño de los tres había tenido un problema y de repente me vi inmiscuido en la cesárea.

-pregunto porque estoy yo aquí, mi área es de cardiología- le dije a mi jefe mientras veía como el también supervisaba la cesárea.

-es que al parecer uno de los bebes tiene un soplo en el corazón y se necesita urgentemente que se lo operes cuanto antes- me dijo un poco nervioso mi jefe.

-¿Cuántos meses tiene?- le pregunte rápidamente y recurriendo a mis conocimientos de doctor.

-7 meses, se adelantaron, por lo que va a ser muy delicada la operación- me dijo claro que yo no necesite que me lo dijera para saberlo, pronto al sacar el bebe, vi como una enfermera lo envolvía en una manta y en un cunero rápidamente lo llevaron a otra sala de cirugía donde comencé mi trabajo, la cirugía se alargo como unas 2 horas y justo cuando ya estaba terminando mi trabajo paso la catástrofe al pequeño bebe le dio un ataque al corazón fulminante por falta de presión, cuando empezamos a tratarla era demasiado tarde el pequeño no la soporto; triste como estaba Salí de la sala de operaciones buscando probablemente al preocupado padre y ahí me encontré con Jacob Black hecho un nudo de nervios, cuando me vio salir inmediatamente se me acerco.

-y bien como esta mi hijo- me dijo con voz seria Jacob.

-Lo siento mucho Jacob pero, el no soporto la cirugía y su problema era mayor de lo que se veía en los ultrasonido por lo que se alargo de mas el procedimiento y se complico mas, fue demasiado y…- tuve que parar al ver a este hombre llorar desconsolado a mis pies.

-no… puede ser, tanto que luchamos para que estuviera bien- dijo Jacob entre sollozos yo lo ayude a ponerse de pie.

-se lo mucho que duele perder a alguien así, pero tienes que ser fuerte por tus otros dos hijos ellos te esperan, claro lleva en tu corazón también a este hijo, de verdad lo siento Jacob- le dije antes de volver a hacer todos los tramites después de esta operación que ahora me pesaba en el corazón, ya que en cierto modo me recordaba a mi hija, no me imagina que hubiera pasado si Elí no se hubiera salvado, quizás no se me hubiera vuelto loco, porque ella fue la que me salvo de desprenderme de la realidad y ella me ayudo a recordar que valía la pena vivir. Más tarde decidí ir a visitar a la esposa de Jacob, la verdad ahora no le tenía ningún resentimiento después de enterarme que mi bella tuviera una relación con él y la razón por la que me aleje de ella; al entrar vi a una chica muy linda dormida y al lado de ella se encontraban dos cunitas y Jacob se encontraba al lado de una de ellas acariciando con cuidado la carita de uno de los niños.

-como están tus hijos- le dije mientras me sentaba a un lado del tratando de apoyarlo.

-bien, Santiago a pesar de ser el segundo más pequeño nació de 3 kilos y Damián nació de 3.300 kilos, eso me ayuda a seguir de pie el saber que ellos son fuertes a pesar de todos y Leah mi esposa, pues claro que está destrozada por la muerte de uno de los bebes, también sigue firme por nuestros hijos- me dijo más calmado Jacob a comparación de cómo lo vi en la tarde; después de al fin firmar mi turno de salida fui a la casa de Bella, al entrar escuche unas risitas mientras bella cantaba para mi hija quien aplaudía muy complacida.

-hola amor, la princesa estaba llorando hace rato por lo que pensé en entretenerla y mira que bien funciono, o no Elí- dijo bella mientras tomaba a mi princesa y empezaba a moverse de un lado al otro mientras cargaba a Elí y fingía bailar con ella, nunca vi a Elí tan feliz; definitivamente construiría una vida feliz con bella; una semana después exactamente después de que mi hermana se enterara de nuestro noviazgo, ella casi puso el grito en el cielo de la emoción y nos dijo que ella misma se encargaría de la decoración de cuarto de diego, y que ella seria la madrina de el hijo de bella, claro diego llego muy oportuno un 26 de agosto; ese día el hospital estuvo rodeado de prensa que estaban al pendiente del bebe, por ser hijo de un famoso cantante, y también estaba el escándalo de que estábamos juntos a pesar de que nuestras parejas ya habían fallecido y decían que éramos malas personas y cosas así por seguir nuestras vidas pero la verdad en este momento no me importaba solo tenía ojos para bella quien estaba dormida después del parto, fui a la sección de los cuneros y ahí vi a Diego Cameron Duverne, era también muy parecido a su famoso padre con el cabello rubio y un poco ondulado gracias a herencia de bella y tenía la boca y nariz de bella, los demás rasgos si tenía que decir que eran muy parecidos a Alec, y la verdad hubiera deseado que no hubiera muerto para que el mismo viera el milagro de su hermoso hijo, en ese momento supe que tenía que protegerlo no me importaba que no fuera mi verdadero hijo sentía la necesidad de protegerlo y quererlo como si lo fuera; y lo haría.

**Bella POV**

Unos tres días después pude llevarme a mi hermoso hijo a casa la prensa me ayudaron a manejarla mi mejor amiga Alice y mi hermano Emmett, quienes vinieron en cuanto se enteraron del pequeño diego; al llegar al auto acomode con mucho cuidado a diego en su portabebés y Edward manejo hasta la casa, bueno en realidad nuestra casa ya que unos días antes de que naciera diego decidimos vivir juntos, ahora Elí tenía su propia habitación en la amplia casa que me regalo mi padre, cuando llegue a casa encontré a mi padre y la familia de Alec en nuestra sala, me quede impactada.

-hola bella, por dios que hermoso es nuestra sobrino, déjamelo cargar- me dijo Sophie mientras se acercaba a mí y con mucho cuidado cargaba a diego, cuando Sophie se sentó e el sillón junto a sus padres pude ver como la madre de Alec soltaba unas lagrimas de alegría y tomaba en brazos al pequeño diego.

-es hermoso y totalmente prefecto, bella; me recuerda tanto a él, solo que diego es tan increíble, mira amor ya somos abuelos- dijo la madre de Alec mientras le pasaba a diego al padre de Alec, quien solo lo miro con infinita ternura; me entristecía el saber que ellos aun seguían dolidos de haber perdido a un hijo, un hermano muy querido y yo había perdido a mi esposo, pero como el me dijo en su carta ahora poco a poco estoy reconstruyendo mi vida.

Claro el nacimiento de diego se volvió un revuelo entre la prensa ya que casi me decían zorra por ahora tener una relación con Edward a pesar de que mi esposo había muerto hace 8 meses, yo aun me sentí mal pero Sophie decía que no debía importarme ya que ella también quería que siguiera con mi vida y que necesitaba el apoyo de alguien y ese alguien ahora era Edward, yo solo sonreí al saber que a ella no le parecía mal, porque en el tiempo que la conocí se volvió casi tan amiga mía como Alice; y así paso el tiempo hasta que mi querida hija adoptiva Elizabeth cumplió su primer año toda la familia de Edward invadió la casa con obsequios ya que más tarde vendrían a una cena; ahora mi niña era totalmente hermosa y estaba adquiriendo tantas formas de ser de Edward que parecía una pequeña Edward solo que con cabello largo.

-Eli, no estés haciendo travesuras ve acá tengo que limpiarte la boca ya que tienes todo el chocolate pegado, ven acá- le dije a la pequeña que corría despavorida por la casa, riendo de mi situación, hasta que la alcancé.

-no, tu no, po que me tengo que limpia, mia no stoy sucia- me decía la pequeña con palabras balbuceantes mientras me enseñaba sus maniatas llenas de lo que parecía tierra, yo solo sonreí y tome un pañuelo húmedo de esos que usaba para limpiar a los bebes y al pasarlo por sus manitas salieron totalmente llenos de tierra y se los enseñe a la pequeña.

-y esto que es, si no es mugre no sé que es- le dije mientras lo tiraba y tomaba otro para limpiarle las mejillas llenas de chocolate, ella solo movía su carita tratando de evitar que la limpiara.

-ya, ya, ya dejame juga, pometo no encusiarme mach- me dijo la pequeña mientras empezaba a lloriquear.

-hay mi querida Elí si me pagaran por cada vez que me aseguras esto ya seria multimillonaria, anda ya ve- le dije mientras la soltaba y la pequeña comenzaba a subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación, me acerque a la concina donde estaba haciendo la cena para el cumpleaños de Elí, al cual asistirían sus tía, su tío y sus abuelos; deje en el horno el pastel de mi niña y seguí alimentando al pequeño Diego que se había puesto hermoso, con sus cabellos ondulados y rubios cubriéndole parte de su carita manchada por puré de manzana, el estaba sentado en su periquera golpeándola enojado ya que era muy tragoncito y como no le había dado todo su alimento me estaba reclamando.

-ya diego, a veces me recuerdas a los pocos berrinches que hacia tu padre, haber aquí está ya anda, abre diego si no te mancharas, hay demonios mira ahora pareces el rey manzana- le dije cuando con su manita golpeo la cuchara que salió volando de mi mano y le salpico el cabello de puré, pero lejos de enfadarse solo comenzó a reír complacido, yo solo chasqué la lengua y lo limpie con una servilleta cercana.

-sí, amor ríete, donde esta bebe, aquí ta, si bombón, ya no quieres- le dije mientras trataba de darle de comer y el giro su cabecita.

-bueno ok, diego mandón ya entendí no quieres, ven amor- le dije mientras lo sacaba con cuidado de su silla y lo sentaba en su andador el comenzó a golpear las sonajas que tenía el aparato y rio complacido cuando su juguete comenzó a sonar; yo no podía estar más feliz de ver a mi hijo crecer tan lindo y feliz y a mi otra niña hermosa ser tan linda como su padre, claro Edward y yo habíamos empezado a hablar de casarnos en unos cuantos meses mas ya que quería que mi bebe creciera un poco más, ya que ahora requería de mi entera atención.

-Bella, como estas hoy me dejaron salir más temprano al saber del cumpleaños de mi hija y pues aquí estoy para ayudarte con estos dos pequeños torbellinos- dijo Edward mientras entraba y Elizabeth ya estaba prendada de su pierna como un pequeño monito y mi bebe comenzaba a balbucear.

-si quiero que me ayudes a bañar a la pequeña princesa ya que no falta mucho para que sus tíos y sus abuelos vengan y ella está sucia- le dije mientras sacaba del horno el pastel para comenzar a ponerle el betún de chocolate.

-claro, anda pequeña ya oíste a mami hay que bañarse- le dijo Edward a Elí mientras la lograba atrapar a tiempo antes de que saliera corriendo. Cuando termine de preparar la cena me fui a cambiar por un vestido de valentino rojo que me había regalado Alice, el vestido era corto hasta las rodillas y con unos hermosos encajes en el área cercana al escote en V, me lo puse junto con unos increíbles tacones color plata que me regalo Sophie, y un conjunto de joyería en color plata regalo de Edward. Me encargue de vestir con cuidado a Diego quien se mantenía entretenido con un peluche en forma de perro, le puse unos pequeños pantaloncitos de jeans y una pequeña y adorable camisita de Lacoste, le acomodo con un poco de gel su hermoso cabello dorado.

-ven pequeño vamos con tus abuelos- le dije mientras lo cargaba y empezaba a bajar a la sala donde ya estaba la familia de Edward, Alice rápidamente me quito de los brazos a diego.

-donde está el hermoso Diego, donde- dijo Alice mientras comenzaba a hacerle mimos.

-bella, estas hermosa- me dijo Rosalie mientras me abrazaba con cariño, a su lado se encontraba Cloe ya de dos años y tan hermosa como su madre.

-hola, Cloe, ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?- le pregunte mientras me agachaba hasta quedar a su altura.

-muy bien, tía bella y Elí ¿Dónde está?- me pregunto Cloe muy emocionada de encontrar a una compañera de juegos.

-creo que esta en el jardín, jugando en los columpios de afuera, si quieres ir- le dije pero ni siquiera termine la frase y la pequeña ya había salido corriendo; esa noche fue perfecta con toda mi familia; hasta que Edward se puse de pie a la mitad de la cena.

-Bella este años que pase junto contigo fue de los más felices que eh vivido, por eso te quiero pedir, ¿te casarías conmigo?- me dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a mí, yo solo solté unas lagrimas y como no pude hacer salir mi voz solo asentí y su familia aplaudió y Alice brincaba como si fuera un pequeño grillo.

-te amo, nunca lo olvides- le dije con un susurro mientras me abrazaba estrechamente y él me besaba apasionadamente. Al mese de estar comprometida con Edward me sentía como la mujer más feliz estaba haciendo la comida para esa tarde cuando sentí como si alguien me golpeara con algo muy duro en la cabeza y caí inconsciente; al despertar vi que toda la casa estaba a oscura por lo tarde que era, mire el reloj de mi muñeca con dificultad eran las 9:45 pm; tan tarde pero entonces recordé a mis hijos preocupada y al ir a la habitación de Elizabeth había cosas regada por el piso pero mi pequeña no estaba, la llame a gritos y ella no me contestaba y al ir al cuarto de mi bebe caí de rodillas al piso ya que tampoco estaba mi pequeño diego ahí donde esta tarde lo había dejado durmiendo su siesta ni mi pequeña estaba donde la había dejado jugando con sus muñecas, alguien se había llevado a mis pequeños, mi alma; fue cuando escuche como el auto de Edward se estacionaba afuera, escuche como Edward me llamaba pero yo solamente no podía salir del shock que me causo el saber que mis pequeños estaban desaparecidos; sentí como Edward preocupada llegaba a mi lado consolándome.

-Bella, ¿Dónde están Eli y Diego?- me pregunto con voz tensa, yo solo pude contestar contra su pecho ya que estaba llorando a mares.

-No lo sé, esta… tarde cuando hacia la comida… sentí como alguien… me golpeo con algo y…y… al despertar ellos ya no estaban… nuestros pequeños… Edward…no sé donde están…-le dije mientras me culpaba por haber sido tan descuidada.

-no te preocupes bella, lo encontraremos, llamare a la policía- me dijo Edward mientras me seguía abrazando fuertemente y comenzó a marcar por teléfono.

-si disculpe quiero reportar la desaparición de mis hijos, si señor… fue esta tarde… dejaron inconsciente a mi prometida y no sabemos donde están por favor ayúdenos- dijo Edward desesperado, si yo me sentía totalmente fría por dentro ante la falta de mis queridos angelitos, los quería de vuelta; no sabía como lo haría pero los recuperare.

**Hola mis adorados ****seguidores, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro cap., claro este un poco más largo y espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gusto mucho el resultado de largas horas de estar sentada ante la compu, créanme ya tengo lo ojos fritos, pero en fin yo quería complacer a mis muy files seguidores y adivinen que si hoy volví a ver el triler de amanecer, y claro volví a gritar; me E-N-C-A-N-T-O, ya no puedo esperar a verla; claro me encantaría que me dejaran sus reviews chicos y perdón si no nombre a muchos chicos que se toman su tiempo para poner alertas, favoritos, etc. Es que estoy en semana de evaluaciones finales y pues como me repiten mis queridos maestros: "ya es la ultima jalada, chicos"; ah, ok eso sonó feo pero así me lo dicen así que estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo en mis estudios y en esta mi querido fic, hasta que si les gusto ya saben déjenme sus muy valiosos reviews; y OH POR DIOS ESTOY EN EL CELULAR DE ALGUIEN, bueno no yo sino mi fic, si porque según lo que me dijo Krisstabella, le encantan tanto mi fic que los guarda en sus cel. para leerlos, créeme que es para mí un ENORME orgullo saber eso, es que solamente no puedo salir de mi shock de saber eso no sabía que soy tan buena escritora como para que algunos chicos pongan mis capítulos en su cel., ESO ES TAN COOL, me encanta que te encanten mi fic Krisstabella y espero que te siga gustando; claro también me preguntaste que días actualizaría solo serán los domingos ya que son los únicos días en que puedo subir, bueno como siempre les agradezco muchísimo su apoyo desde donde sea que me lean, es para mí un placer escribir para ustedes y un gusto para mí el saber que me leen y que les gusta tanto, nos seguimos leyendo; chicos lean mi otro fic por fa. Se llama "Gracias, amor… mío".**

**XoXo **

**Krystel01**


	23. 23 Las alas de mi muerte

Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer su servidora solo tratara de hacer una buena historia con esos personajes. Claro que será una historia donde todos serán humanos; Edward y Alice, bella y Emmett claro que Rosalie y Jasper son hermanos.

**23.- Las alas de mi muerte…**

**(Suspenso, tan tan, tal vez el titulo sea una pista de lo que va pasar en este cap., bueno espero que sigan leyendo, dedicado a mi adorado padre, te amo, FELIZ DIA DEL PADRE, besos sigan leyendo).**

**También mencionar que esta es la ****última aparición de las seguidoras ganadoras en el concurso así que espero que les guste, besos**

**Bella POV**

Después de haber puesto la denuncia de desaparición de Elizabeth y Diego, me sentí un poco mejor al saber que ya estaban buscándolos varias personas incluso con sus fotografías puestas en todas la revistas y periódicos posibles había más personas al tanto de ellos, pero yo solo sentía una inmenso vacio en mi ser al no tener a esos niños que ahora son mi vida cerca de mí, ellos eran mis pequeños y me dolía el pensar que estarían solos, asustados y confundidos, pero aun mas no me podía imaginar probablemente quien fue capaz de hacer tal cosa ya que ellos nunca debieron haber sido metidos en una situación así, si querían dañarnos a Edward o a mí, simplemente era capaz de dar mi vida por ellos; esa tarde Edward tuvo una emergencia en el hospital y muy a su pesar me dejo, claro con vigilancia afuera, y aun eso no me hacia sentí más segura si acaso más encerrada y frustrada ya que lo único que quería hacer es salir corriendo y buscar en cada rincón de tierra a mis hijos; mientras estaba contestando unos mails en mi laptop llego uno de los vigilantes y me entrego correo nuevo, lo que me dio curiosidad fue que había llegado un paquete y que sepa no había pedido nada, deje todo a un lado y abrí con cuidado el paquete para encontrarme con una de la ligas que traía Elizabeth en su cabeza y un zapato de Diego, dentro aparte venia una nota escrita con letras de revistas:

"_Bueno al menos ahora sabes de que somos capaces, tus niños son tan lindos que estoy pensando seriamente en quedármelos así te haría sufrir lentamente; te quiero ofrecer un trato, tienes que ven__ir a la frontera de bosques de Forks sin policías ni nada que se le parezca si llegas a venir así, te juro que en cuanto veamos los hombres armados dispararemos a tus pequeños; así que tu vida a cambio de ellos, tienes hasta mañana para venir al lugar establecido a las 9:00 pm si no dile adiós a tus bebes, Bella"._

En cuanto leí esto sentí mi alma encogerse ante la amenaza en la cual estaban mis niños, si ellos quieran mi vida a cambio, con gusto la haría; mañana haría un plan para escapar de la vigilancia y de Edward, porque estaba segura de que el no me dejaría hacerlo pero la única opción que yo veía, yo solo quería traerlos de regreso sin daño alguno.

-hola bella, ¿algo nuevo?- dijo Edward desde la entrada, yo casi salte del susto rápidamente escondí el paquete en uno de los cajones de las gavetas de platos y lo cerré con la llave para que Edward no encontrara.

-no solo mas mensajes ofreciendo ayuda y ¿Cómo te fue?- le dije tratando de recomponer mi cara petrificada por la preocupación.

-bien, solo que un poco distraído por todo esto- me dijo mientras me envolvía en sus fuertes brazos y me besaba con suavidad relajando un poco mi mente.

-sí, bueno mañana tengo que salir a un restaurante lejos de aquí para ver algo con mi editorial sobre el tercer libro de mi colección- le dije tratando de parecer lo mas casual posible.

-si está bien, solo cuídate quieres- me dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba fuertemente y luego se fue a la habitación.

-claro, hare lo que pueda- susurre para mí misma, al levantarme por la mañana vi que Edward ya se había ido a trabajar, por lo que comencé con los preparativos para esa noche, al llegar la temida hora Salí de casa con un vestido morado oscuro corto hasta las rodillas y peinada naturalmente al igual que mi maquillaje, sabía que iba demasiado elegante a mi muerte pero los vigilantes estaban informados de mi supuesta salida al restaurante por lo que debía creerlo lo más posible hasta que Edward no lo supiera demasiado tarde, conduje hasta donde venia marcada una frontera más lejana de Forks y al estacionarme a un lado de la carretera vi como era muy discreto pero parecía un camino marcado con piedras llamativas para seguirlo, supuse que esa sería mi pista para encontrarlos, me lleve una sorpresa al darme cuenta de que en medio del temible bosque había una cabaña me metí rápidamente a ese lugar dentro había solo algunos muebles empolvados, justo antes de que saliera decepcionada de ese lugar sentí como alguien cerraba la puerta justo detrás de mí y ahí vi a una hermosa chica de ojos grises que flameaban odio hacia mí.

-hola querida bella, que bueno que decidiste venir- me dijo esta chica con una voz dulce y muy amable casi como si fuera una recepcionista, no podía creer que ella haya hecho esto, obvio que en este caso la apariencias engañan.

-ya me tienes a mi ahora deja a mis hijos- le dije con voz firme, al no distraerme de mi principal propósito, salvar a mis niños.

-por qué tanta prisa bella, si apenas acabas de llegar, mejor vamos a entretenernos un poco no te parece- me dijo mientras me comenzaba a asechar como si fuera un depredador y yo su muy fácil presa.

-por favor, no les hagas daños solo déjalos ir, a mi no me importa lo que me pase pero ellos no se lo merecen, por favor son solo unos niños pequeños, ten compasión- le dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

- por favor, por favor; no te sabes otra cosa, tal vez como no soy lo suficiente para Edward- me dijo mientras me empujaba fuertemente contra una silla polvorienta y me amarraba las manos contra los soportes de la silla, causándome dolor al ajustar la cuerdas a mis muñecas; mis piernas también las aseguro con cuerdas contra las patas de la silla inmovilizándome en mi lugar.

-Edward que tiene que ver aquí, el no sabe nada de esto- le dije con voz forzada ya que no quería echar a perder la única oportunidad de que mis hijos estuvieran a salvo por, solo contestarle de mala manera a esta chica; ella solo soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-querida bella, MI Edward tiene todo que ver en esto o todavía no lo comprendes, tonta- me dijo con voz menos amable ya dejando salir a su verdadera forma de ser.

-no la verdad no lo comprendo, que te hizo el- le dije tratando de seguir la corriente.

- no me hizo nada, es lo malo, digamos que desde que mis tíos me comenzaron a contar de la familia Cullen mas en especial de Edward me quede fascinada por él, por sus hermosos ojos, su cabello, todo en el es perfecto; comencé a idear un plan para hacer que Edward y yo quedáramos juntos, como debía ser; comencé a investigarlo, supe que él comenzó a estudiar medicina en new york y ahí conocí a una de mis amenazas esa tal Rebecca, estuve años planeando como me desharía de ella, hasta que surgió el muy oportuno embarazo y al principio comencé a pensar que probablemente dejaría mi plan pero al verlo a el por las revistas y televisión me convencí más de mi plan y le pague a un medico que atendería a Rebecca para que le causara un infarto y lo disfrazara de otra cosa así quitaría a ese estorbo de mi camino orillando a Edward a regresar a Forks y hasta ahí iba bien mi plan HASTA que apareciste tu de nuevo; pero eso me paso por descuidada supuse que si tu y Edward estaban por kilómetros de separación y con matrimonios de por medio ya no había razón para que tú me resultaras un reverendo fastidio, luego comencé a investigar más detalladamente y me entere de unas cosillas de ti, como que te fuiste a estudiar a la universidad de chicago y ahí conociste al que se convirtió en tu difunto marido, y déjame aclararte que en ese accidente yo no tuve que ver, de hecho creo que me puso más cosas en mi contra porque luego tu acabaste sola de nuevo para mí fortuna tu casi te volviste loca y estuviste en México un tiempo por rehabilitación así había más tiempo para mi plan, comencé a tratar de que Edward se confiara de mi, pero al parecer nunca le pareció suficiente pero nunca deje de intentar y si me tenía que ganar a la mocosa para conquistar a Edward lo haría, pero aun así fue difícil y luego me entero de que tu regresaste después de todo a Forks, DE TODOS los lugares a los que pudiste haberte ido, escoges de nuevo este, entonces te volviste mi principal obstáculo para lograr acercarme a Edward, trate varias veces de hacer algo pero por alguna razón o otra nunca funcionaron, ahí fue cuando luego fuiste al hospital y te rencontraste con Edward para mi mala fortuna; y me entere por una amiga que tenia ahí que estabas embarazada, por lo que digamos que le resultaste demasiado frágil y delicada a Edward; y te comenzó a buscar ahí le pedí ayuda a mi amiga _**Shakira**_, tu medico, para que me dijera mas sobre posibles noticias, hasta que me di cuenta de que Edward se volvió a enamorar de ti y pensé: " esta vez tienes que desaparecer", no sabía cómo pero tendría que hacerlo con mis propias manos y matarte para asegurarme de que no volverías a fastidiar mi vida perfecta con Edward, entonces la situación entre ustedes cambio a modo de familia feliz, nació tu hijo, Edward se mudo contigo y aparte te propuso matrimonio, eso definitivamente fue la gota que derramo el vaso, tenía que matarte pronto; esta vez haría un plan perfecto para hacerte desaparecer de este planeta, no me importaba como te reduciría a pedazos tan pequeños que no encontrarían ni pista de ti, así que vi a tus hijos como una manera de acerté caer y aquí estas, tan sencillo- me dijo esta chica que ahora veía que era totalmente malvada y nada la detendría para estar con Edward.

- así que todo esto porque tu quieres estar con Edward- le dije casi sin aliento por la terrible verdad de todo esto.

-claro, así cuando tu mueras y _**Shakira**_ se quede con los niños para hacerlos pasar por suyos, Edward estará triste y necesitara apoyo y consuelo, claro que yo estaré ahí para el convenientemente, solo para el- me dijo esta hermosa chica con un alma malvada, mientras se acercaba más hacia mí y hasta que no me acerco el filo de un cuchillo cerca de la piel de mi mejilla no me di cuenta de que estaba armada.

-pero… tu me prometiste que si venia aquí, los dejarías ir- le dije con un susurro a esta peligrosa chica, ella solo soltó una carcajada y acto seguido rozo el filo del cuchillo contra mi mejilla dejándome un corte poco profundo en la mejilla que aun así me dolió.

-yo nunca te prometí eso, solo dije que tus niños estarían a salvo pero nunca dije con quien y estoy seguro de que con _**Shakira**_ tu obstetra estarán muy a salvo ya que ella sabe de niños; ¿no mi querida Shaky?- dijo esta chica malévola mientras llamaba a la otra chica, y entro mi doctora con sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio cubriéndole el rostro.

-Lo siento mucho bella, pero es que yo siempre quise tener hijos y nunca pude, pero luego busque la opción de adoptar, pero me dijeron que no podía al declararme psicológicamente inestable y entonces tú te apareces en mi consultorio totalmente perdida, y ahí fue cuando _**Anna**_ _**Sharon**_ se me aparece y me dijo de su plan y todo lo que implicaba pero lo que me decidió unirme a su movimiento fue cuando me dijo que quería matarte y yo le sugerí que te dejara viva al menos hasta que el bebe no necesitara totalmente de ti- me dijo _**Shakira**_ con un susurro mientras se ponía detrás de _**Anna**_ _**Sharon**_.

-así que… ahora mi vida se ha reducido a horas- les dije mientras analizaba con detenimiento mis palabras y comprendí con un nudo en la garganta que ya no compartiría tantos recuerdos y momentos con mis hijos y Edward como pensaba, eso me hizo el alma pedazos y llorar a mi corazón, las lagrimas se derramaban profundas en mis mejillas.

-no yo no creo que tanto, acabare con tu sufrimiento pronto y así lograre ser _**Anna**_ _**Sharon**_ Cullen, suena genial- dijo ella mientras sonreía como si le hubieran dado la mejor noticia de su vida.

-pero _**Anna**_ no crees que…- empezó a decir _**Shakira**_, pero una sola mirada penetrante de _**Anna**_ y se cayó al instante.

-estas sugiriendo que eche todo por la borda en este momento, PARA NADA- dijo _**Anna**_ mientras de una gaveta cercana sacaba una pistola.

-bella lo siento- me dijo _**Shakira**_ mientras solo se dedicaba a mirar.

-yo… no se qué… decir- les dije mientras me quede sin palabras ante toda esta información.

-TU, solo te callaras y aquí comienza tu tortura- me dijo _**Anna**_ mientras comenzaba a hacerme cortes donde a ella se le ocurría causándome el peor dolor de mi vida, solo pensaba en Edward y en mis niños, que sería de ellos, yo solo esperaba morir pronto pero al parecer esta chica quería vengarse conmigo.

**Edward POV**

Al llegar a casa ya tarde me doy cuenta de que bella aun no había regresado, mire mi reloj eran más de las 10, ella nunca había tardado tanto por lo que llamo a su editora y me dice que nunca quedo de reunirse con ella, le llame a todos las posibles personas con las que bella podía haber salido y ninguna dijo haberla visto esta noche, por lo que comencé a pensar lo peor, que las personas que se llevaron a nuestros niños la contactaran a ella y ella me lo haya ocultado; comencé a buscar en gavetas, libros hasta en los mensajes de bella y nada entonces recordé el día de ayer y como cerro un cajón en donde guardábamos los platos que nunca solíamos cerrar, a menos que…; no tenía la llave por lo que con una palanca logre forzar el cajón y dentro había una caja con las cosas que nuestros niños llevaban el día en que se los llevaron y además venia un mensaje:

"_Bueno al menos ahora sabes de que somos capaces, tus niños son tan lindos que estoy pensando seriamente en quedármelos así te haría sufrir lentamente; te quiero ofrecer un trato, tienes que ven__ir a la frontera de bosques de Forks sin policías ni nada que se le parezca si llegas a venir así, te juro que en cuanto veamos los hombres armados dispararemos a tus pequeños; así que tu vida a cambio de ellos, tienes hasta mañana para venir al lugar establecido a las 9:00 pm si no dile adiós a tus bebes, Bella"._

Esto me lleno de rabia, bella había ido sola a enfrentarse a estas personas solo por recuperar a nuestros hijos, no me enfade con ella por no contármelo pero si me comencé a preocupar por lo que estas personas podían hacerle a bella; rápidamente le marque a la policía informándoles sobre lo que acababa de descubrir, al cabo de media hora como cinco patrullas estaba fuera de la casa revisando un mapa sobre las posibles ubicaciones luego de que marcaran con cruces los lugares me pidieron ir a mi por si se necesitaba ayuda con mis hijos, fue fácil dar con el lugar porque el auto de bella estaba aparcado a la orilla de la carretera, ahora el problema era saber si se la habían llevado o estaban dentro del bosque, la mitad de los oficiales siguieron su camino por la carretera para ver si encontraban algo y la otra mitad comenzó a internarse con lámparas al profundo y oscuro bosque, el jefe de policía me dio una lámpara también.

-se que estas preocupado por tu familia, cuando encuentres algo nos avisas- me dijo el señor amablemente, yo solo asentí mientras comenzaba a seguir una posible pista que encontré muy metida entre el pasto del bosque, un camino de piedras muy diferentes a las que sueles encontrar aquí, me agache para recoger una y vi que parecían de esas piedrecillas que comparas para las peceras; definitivamente no pertenecían a este lugar, pero los policías no lograron verlas porque estaba muy oscuro y porque aparte hacia poco que había caído un poco de lluvia por lo que se enterraron un poco en lodo, seguí el camino hasta que encontré una cabaña escondida entre malezas y troncos de árboles derrumbados hace mucho tiempo, sin pensarlo me acerque a una de la ventanas y desde ahí pude ver como bella era lastimada por la chica tan amable que creí que era mi vecina _**Anna**_ _**Sharon**_ estaba lastimando a mi bella; planee mejor mi entrada y recurrí a una de las ventanas traseras en donde encontré a mis hijos, antes que hicieran ruido le indique a Elí que calladita se acercara y con cuidado la saque por la ventana y le dije que se quedara al lado de la ventana mientras entraba para sacar a Diego quien dormía tranquilamente, con cuidado lo cargue dejando reposar su cabecita en mi hombro, al ya tener a los niños tome de la mano a Elí y busque a uno de los patrulleros que vinieron a ayudar y ellos tomaron a los niños y los pusieron en una de las patrullas mientras un policía se quedaba con ellos; yo les dije a los policías donde había encontrado la cabaña y lo que había visto dentro, decidieron dejarme entrar pero antes me pusieron un chaleco antibalas solo por si acaso digamos que iba a entrar de intermediario, los demás policías me siguieron, al llegar ellos se dividieron y entraron por diversos lados de la cabaña mientras yo para distraerla entraba por la puerta principal, al entrar los ojos de _**Anna**_ _**Sharon**_ relampagueaban odio, pero al verme cambiaron por felicidad extrema, como si le hubiera hecho el día con solo estar ahí.

-mira quien llego, mi querido Edward- dijo _**Anna**_ mientras de un solo tajo corto las ataduras de bella y ella caía al suelo como muñeca de trapo, al escuchar su impacto me sobresalte ya que quería ayudarla pero sabía que si me movía probablemente le haría daño a bella; eso no lo dudaba.

-_**Anna**_, ¿Qué tal si me quedo yo aquí y dejas ir a bella?- le dije con voz amable mientras veía como uno de los policías sometía a otra cómplice de _**Anna**_ y en lo que la otra chica gritaba _**Anna**_ se distrajo y volteo, en eso aproveche y rápidamente le quite el arma de una patada logrando lazarla hasta la otra mitad de la habitación.

- auch Eddie eso dolió, pero te perdonare y dejare ir a bella si les dices a estos sujetos que se vayan- me dijo _**Anna**_ mientras se acercaba a bella y le acercaba un chuchillo al cuello, no tenía idea de donde había sacado eso; claro que el arma le causo dolor a bella haciendo que ella soltara un quejido.

-está bien, solo déjame ayudar a bella a que los policías se la lleven y que la atiendan en el hospital- le dije con voz firme.

-está bien, anda solo tienes poco tiempo para ayudarla- me dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para que yo me acercara con cuidado a bella quien al sentir como mis brazos la cargaban ella se apretó contra mi pecho a llorar.

-calma bella, pronto pasara, solo deja que ellos te ayuden- le dije con un susurro mientras le daba un delicado beso en la frente.

-pero… los niños, me dijeron que no me los darían- me dijo bella en un susurro tan bajo que casi no lo escuche.

-ellos están bien amor, todo está bien, en un momento estaré contigo- le dije mientras a uno de los policías le entregaba a bella con cuidado el policía se inclino para tomar a bella en brazos y otro de los uniformado se acerco muy discretamente a mí.

-toma, ponle estas esposas cuando este distraída y entraremos para ayudarte, solo tú sabes cómo distraerla- me dijo mientras con mucha discreción me daba unas esposas y yo me las guarde en uno de los bolsillos traseros de mi pantalón.

-Bueno ya les llevo mucho tiempo, rápido- nos menciono _**Anna**_ mientras se comenzaba a acercar, rápidamente salieron y se llevaron a bella, ahora solo estaba yo y ella.

- así que yo solo me tienes aquí- le dije mientras me comenzaba a acercar a ella tratando de parecer que la quería conquistar, ella al parecer si lo creyó así porque comenzó a reír como desquiciada.

-Edward de verdad creo que te convengo más que esa tonta de bella, ¿no crees?- me dijo ella mientras dejaba de lado el cuchillo y se comenzaba a contonear hacia mí para finalmente colgarse de mi cuello.

-tal vez, como crees convencerme de eso- le dije con voz seductora mientras pensaba en como esposarla para que finalmente la arrestaran y yo al fin poder ver como esta mi bella.

-tal vez con esto- me dijo mientras me besaba apasionadamente y yo me quede petrificado un momento por la sorpresa entonces aquí supe que esta era mi oportunidad para atraparla, mientras fingía besarla destrabe sus manos de mi cuello para ponerlas detrás de su espalda y finamente tomar las esposas y cerrarlas en torno a sus muñecas.

-a excelente quieres jugar conmigo al Sadomasoquismo, eres un chico muy travieso Edward Cullen- me dijo mientras me trataba de besar de nuevo pero un policía la tomo y la saco con mucha dificultad ya que ella luchaba mucho por soltarse. Yo solo suspire aliviado mientras corría a ver como estaban los niños y bella; al llegar a donde estaban los niños vi que mi querida Elí estaba a punto de llorar luchando en los brazos de el policía que trataba de calmarla.

-yo la cuidare, muchas gracias- le dije al amable policía, el solo me dirigió una amable sonrisa y me entrego con cuidado a Elí, quien estiro los brazos gustosa.

-papi, ¿mami va eta ben?- me dijo con ojos llorosos Elí.

-si Elizabeth, mami va estar bien, ahora que te parece si nos llevamos a tu hermano y vamos a buscar a mami- le dije a Elí.

-si, vamo apido- me dijo mientras me señalaba que se quería bajar, la puse con cuidado en el piso y la tome de la mano, con cuidado tome a Diego, quien seguía durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos de una mujer policía que había estando ayudando a cuidar a los niños al otro policía; llame a uno de los vigilantes que había contratado para que ahora nos sirvieran de choferes. Rápidamente llegaron y nos llevaron al hospital en el camino Elizabeth se quedo dormida, les deje claras instrucciones a los vigilantes que contrate que se quedaran cuidando a los niños; mientras corrí al hospital para saber cómo estaba bella, me llevaron a cuidados intensivos donde bella estaba ya despierta pero con tantos vendajes en los brazos que parecía momia pero ella al verme sonrió, me dolió el estomago de ver aun así lo hermosa que era en este momento.

-Edward gracias a dios que estas bien, pensé que iba a tener que vengarme de tu admiradora loca- me dijo mientras yo con cuidado la abrazaba y ella me besaba suavemente.

-nada permitiría que me separara de ti, ni siquiera una loca fan me lo impediría- le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-y que tuviste que hacer para que te dejara ir- me dijo bella con mirada sospechosa.

-eeee… pues… ella me beso- le dije con una susurro bajo esperando que no me oyera; claro no tuve esa suerte.

-que esa te beso, pero gracias a dios que está en la cárcel- me dijo bella calmándose.

-bueno y me vas a decir el diagnostico- le dije con voz calmada.

-son solo unos cortes poco profundos y algunos solo requirieron puntadas pero nada del otro mundo, pero exageraron al ponerme tantos vendajes, según que para que no se infecten ahora parezco una fea momia- me dijo mientras se lamentaba por tanta indumentaria.

- pero una momia muy linda, nunca dudes de eso- le dije mientras la volvía a besar esta vez profundizando sacándole a ella un suspiro.

Dejaron ir a bella después de de tres días, al regresar los niños casi se le echaron encima a bella, ella sonriente los abrazo con fuerza.

-cuanto los extrañe pequeños- les dijo mientras les daba besos en las mejillas a ambos.

-notros a ti mami- le dijo Elí mientras le entregaba un dibujo que había hecho ella.

-es hermoso Elizabeth, gracias- le dijo mientras sentaba con cuidado en el sillón. Claro la prensa se entero de esto inmediatamente y casi acampaban fuera de casa por una entrevista y aun así bella y yo éramos felices con nuestra familia, Alice estaba emocionada planificando todo para la boda y claro molestando a bella más ahora que ella se había mudado a folks, bella aparte de eso la hizo muy feliz el volver a ver a Alice, ella también estaba encantada por los niños que ahora ambos andaban por la casa ya que Diego estaba aprendiendo a caminar y Elizabeth estaba emocionada como hermana mayor ayudándolo aunque a veces diego se molestaba ya que él quería hacerlo solo y cuando esto desataba peleas entre ambos bella solo se soltaba a reír y le decía a Elí que no siempre ayudara a diego; cuando yo le pregunte sobre eso ella me dijo que diego era muy parecido en muchos aspectos a Alec, ya que ella decía que a Alec no le gustaba que le ayudaran mucho si no salir adelante el mismo y por sus propios medios; Alice hizo una gran fiesta con la familia de Alec y la nuestra cuando Diego cumplió un año, pensé que el ambiente seria tenso pero ahora veía porque bella se pudo llevar tan bien con ellos, en ciertos modos me recordaban a mi propia familia; al cabo de dos meses después al fin sucedió lo que tanto ansiaba mi boda con bella, no hubo despedidas de solteros ya que ni ella ni yo nos sentíamos tristes de dejar de estar solteros y ansiábamos comenzar nuestra nueva vida juntos, de verdad la esperaba con ansias casi quería reducir la semana que aun faltaba, si estaba a una semana de estar casado con la mujer más perfecta que conocí.

**Hola chicos ****siento tardarme tanto, no me asesinen, pero es que como ya le he mencionado antes tengo que ir a ciber y pues ahora no he subido por falta de un ciber nuevo, porque al que siempre voy lo cerraron, sinf sinf, bueno, espero que les complazca el cap. ya sé que es corto pero es que como mañana mi mama se gradúa de la maestría pues tengo que arreglarme y EN ESTE MOMENTO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EN UN TECLADO CON UÑAS POSTIZAS, horrible, bueno es que no es que no se vean geniales SOLO que no es cómodo escribir con ellas, pero aquí esta al fin el cap., y como mi sufrimiento espero que los complazca a modo de castigo por haber tardado tanto en subir, también espero varios reviews; gracias a mi queridísimo **_**Emilio LT**_** por no olvidarse de mi, si ya recibí tu review y me complace el hecho de que te gustara como al fin Edward y bella están juntos, verdad que no se las puse fácil; bueno también MUCHISIMAS gracias a **_**Krisstabella**_** que ya me regaño por no haber subido el cap. del pasado domingo, SORRY, de verdad es que la semana pasado todavía tenía asuntos pendientes en la escuela, y muchas gracias a todos los chicos que me escriben y dejan mensajes, pero tengo que PEDRILES UN GRAN FAVOR, ayúdenme con unas preguntas que tengo para ustedes:**

**Ya que quiero mejorar mi fic pero no se aun muchas funciones de Fan Fiction, por ejemplo la otra vez estaba leyendo en una nota de autora de unas chicas que a mí en lo general me encantaron en su fic "Edwina Cullen" me dio demasiada risa se llaman chiliwilas (GENIALES, de grande quiero ser como ustedes) ellas mencionaba que contestaban los reviews y aquí viene mi estúpida pregunta: ¿Se pueden contestar los reviews uno por uno como si fueran un correo o qué? , porque la verdad a mi me encantaría hacerlo hay muchos chicos que se molestan en darme su genial opinión y me gustaría contestarles a algunos las dudas que me expresan en sus reviews personalmente, claro se las contestare sin decirles el final (odio los spoliers), pero sobre todo para escribirles aunque sea un muy bien escrito gracias con mayúsculas, negritas y subrayado ya que todos mis seguidores se lo merecer por seguir a esta loca; y otra es ¿Cómo se ponen imágenes para hacer referencia a algo que pusiste en tu fic? Como cuando algunas autoras ponen ver en mi perfil o cosas así, porque he visto en varios perfiles en los que tienen enlaces a fotos en el internet y he de admitir que yo no sé hacer eso, por eso quiero saber cómo lo hacen para ver si puedo hacerlo o nada más no lo sé.**

**Solo les pido que si lo saben me ****digan como se hace esto, son las grandes dudas que me atormentan.**

**Y UNA GRAN DISCULPA A KRISSTABELLA, NO SE SI TE ENOJES PORQUE TE PUSE DE VILLANA, PERO ES QUE TAMBIÉN QUERIA QUE APARECIERAS MAS EN EL FIC Y A SHAKIRA TAMBIÉN, pero es que chicas quería que tuvieran un protagonismo real, a mi me gusto pero de nuevo una disculpa si a ustedes no les late, como quiera déjenme un mensaje para que me digan que les pareció pero yo que tu Krisstabella estaría contenta ya que lograste robarle un beso al sexy de Edward, ahora tengo envidia de nuevo de ti, besos espero que siguas leyendo faltan como unos dos o tres capis para que se termine el fic, sinf sinf, voy a llorar cuando escriba el ultimo capi porque este fue mi primer fic y siempre es el que más valorare ya que por medio de el llegue a conocer las opiniones de INCREIBLES personas como ustedes, todos incluidas las personitas que me dejaron mi primer review como **_**Bella**__**Scullw**_** no se si siguas por ahí pero espero que sí, y hasta los nuevos chicos que se han ido agregando con el paso de los capis que los hicieron reír, sufrir, llorar e incluso les hizo querer recordarle a su querida madre a esta autora que los dejo a veces en suspenso y tardaba mucho en subir, ejm ejm, bueno chicos espero muchos mensajitos, sé que no los merezco pero como ya son los últimos capis de este su querido fic, espero que me digan que les pareció, de verdad y no se preocupen tendrán muchas mas noticias de esta loca autora, porque como ya lo he mencionado estreno fics, si como "Gracias, amor mío" y ahora mismo estoy haciendo una nueva que se llamara "No es nada personal, pero muérete", estén pendientes de los otros fics serán igual de diferentes que este su fic favorito, bueno solo espero su apoyo chicos y sobre otra cosita que menciona Krisstabella en un review, **_**NUNCA PERO NUNCA ME ATREVERIA A DEJAR INCOMPLETO O COLGADO UN FIC QUE SE QUE TIENE INCREIBLES SEGUIDORES COMO USTEDES, ESO SERIA UNA COMPLETA FLATA DE RESPETO Y NUNCA LO HARE Y SI EN ALGUN TIEMPO MUUUUY LEJANO PLANEO DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR FICS QUE NO CREO, LES AVISARE PERO NUNCA LOS DEJARE INCOMPLETOS, CONFIEN EN MI CHICOS, LOS ADORO**_**.**

**XoXo**

**Krystel01 **


	24. 24 Insoportablemente Bella

Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer su servidora solo tratara de hacer una buena historia con esos personajes. Claro que será una historia donde todos serán humanos; Edward y Alice, bella y Emmett claro que Rosalie y Jasper son hermanos.

**24.- Insoportablemente Bella****.**

**(Dedicado a mis lectores silenciosos, muchísimas gracias por todo s****u apoyo y a mis demás lectores, LOS ADORO CHICOS NUNCA LO OLVIDEN, seguiré escribiendo fics, este fic ya casi se acaba pero aun me quedan muchas ideas por expresarles con mis fics, besos chicos).**

**Bella POV**

En esta semana no se siquiera cuantas vistas de Alice eh tenido por cosas de la boda como: el vestido, las invitaciones, el menú, etc.; la verdad a mi no me importa como fuera solo me importaba el que me iba a casar con el más perfecto hombre que conocí y que nunca me di cuenta de que era el hombre de mi vida hasta que lo perdí, me tomo casi 6 años darme cuanta de que el hombre que en un inicio fue mi mejor amigo era mi verdadero amor y que desde el principio con mis tonterías lo eche a perder, pero al parecer el destino estaba con nosotros desde el principio porque como insisto en ponerme frente a Edward demasiadas… bueno muchísimas veces tantas que casi me lo planto varias veces contra mi cara, hasta que me di y admití que en realidad estaba enamorada de ese chico que era mi amigo durante tanto tiempo; en este momento de mi vida la felicidad era algo casi palpable en mi vida y durante estos días me ayudaba a controlar mis nervios; aunque claro ni siquiera tenía tiempo de pensar en nada de mis nervios porque Diego estaba mas activo que nunca así que tenía que estar pendiente de él para que no rompiera algo o se lastimara, a veces me ayudaba Edward, cuando estaba en sus días libres porque desde luego su trabajo le exigía cierta cantidad de tiempo, aunque esto no hacía que Edward dejara de pasar tiempo con nuestros hijos.

-Tierra llamando a bella, estas aquí- escuche lejana la voz de mi mejor amiga Alice.

-no claro que no está en edwardlandia, y según lo que se ha de ser algún planeta muy entretenido por la expresión de bella- le contesto mi otra mejor amiga rose a la pregunta retorica de Alice.

-perdón chicas, pero tienen que entender que el hecho de que pronto vaya a casarme no ayuda mucho a mi poca concentración de por si- les dije con una sonrisa, a lo que ella solo menearon la cabeza en gesto de desesperación.

-pero bella aun no puedo entender que es la segunda vez que vas a casarte sin intención de ofender la memoria de tu difunto esposo, pero como demonios puedes sentir nervios después de ya saber lo que se siente casarse- me dijo con voz seria Alice.

-pues si los sé, pero Alice el hecho de que me haya casado antes no quiere decir que ya me haya acostumbrado a esa sensación, con cada boda es diferente y mas con Edward después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar para que estuviéramos juntos- le dije con voz seria.

-bueno si tú lo dices, pero me imagino que ya has de haber practicado para la luna de miel- me dijo alice con voz ya más relajada y rose soltó unas risitas.

-por supuesto que ya han de haber hecho algo- dijo rose aun riéndose.

-temo decirles que no mis queridas amigas- les dije mientras iba a la cocina por un aso con agua.

-QUE, como que no has tenido nada con tu prometido después de casi vivieran juntos casi 4 meses, eso no me lo creo- dijo mi amiga rose siguiéndome hasta la cocina y sentándose en una de las sillas de la barra de la cocina.

-y sobretodo conociendo como es mi hermano- dijo alice uniéndose a rose, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-pues esa es la verdad chicas, en estos meses no hemos tenido oportunidad de "hacerlo", ya fuera por una razón u otra estábamos con la mente en otra cosa, como por ejemplo en la época en la que Edward y yo regresamos el tenia a la pequeña Eli y yo aun estaba embarazada de diego, luego vino mi parto para seguir con la cuarentena y cuidar al bebe y a Eli, el trabajo de Edward y pues el secuestro de los niños tampoco ayudo mucho, por eso hasta ahora no se a dado la ocasión- les dije mientras tomaba una aspirina de la gaveta de la alacena y me la pase rápidamente.

-por favor bella esas son solo excusas te entiendo con lo de la cuarentena y con lo de los niños pero tuvo que haber alguna ocasión o algo- dijo rose demasiado interesada como para despistarla con cualquier tangente.

-es que digamos que hasta el momento en el que Edward apareció de nuevo en mi vida el recuerdo de Alec seguía demasiado presente en mi mente como para dejarlo ir de un momento para otro, eso la sabia Edward por eso Edward no intento presionarme demasiado y yo se lo agradezco porque a pesar de que amo a Edward con todo lo que soy Alec formo parte de mi vida de una manera en la que me ataca el remordimiento, esa culpa que siento de ahora estar con Edward cuando Alec ya no esta aquí, y no puedo evitar sentirla- les dije soltando unas lagrimas por la sinceridad de mis palabras y el que al fin las hiciera salir con alguien.

-oh, lo sentimos bella, no quise hacerte sentir así bella, no te preocupes cuando llegue el momento sentirás que es correcto volver a amar y no hundirte en ti misma- me dijo rose mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

-bueno pero en todo caso claro que rose y yo ya nos encargamos de los aditamentos para que te diviertas en tu luna de miel- dijo alice con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

- ¿y debería saber que es eso?- le pregunte con temor aun así sabiendo la respuesta.

-ahora mismo no, quiero que sea una sorpresa para ambos; pero creo que ya tienes una idea aproximada de que es así que imagina y tiembla de la emoción- me dijo alice mientras sacaba su móvil y mandaba un mensaje de texto.

-bueno bella, Allie y yo hemos estado viendo los detalles de tu vestido y ahora mismo lo bajaremos del auto para que te lo pruebes- dijo rose mientras sacaba sus llaves y salía de la casa.

- dedo enterarme de cuanto costo o no- le dije a alice mientras se acercaba rose.

-claro que no, solo te permitiere saber el nombre de la genial diseñadora que es Monique Lulliere (n/a: la verdad no se como se escribe muy bien su apellido así que si me equivoco ustedes me corrigen:), es una gran amiga de rose y se ofreció a diseñar tu vestido, y el resultado fue totalmente hermoso- dijo Rose mientras me llevaba a mi habitación y sacaba de la bolsa blanca un hermoso vestido color casi marfil hecho totalmente de satén y partes de seda y también tenia un precioso bordado en la parte de debajo de la falda parte de detrás de la falda y tenia un escote cuadrado que debajo ver ampliamente parte de mis hombros y cuello, por la parte de detrás del vestido tenia un ecote hasta la mitad de la espalda, afortunadamente también tenia una hermoso velo también bordado con los mismos motivos que la falda del vestido, muy largo el velo para mi gusto pero aun asi no dude en probármelo cuando alice y Rose me lo sugirieron, también note que justo debajo del escote de la espalda tenia botones de perlas hasta que terminaba en el bordillo de la falda, tal vez exagerado pero eso le daba mas encanto al vestido; no era tan pavoroso y esponjado como otras quisieran mas bien se ajustaba a mi cuerpo y se esponjaba un poco justo terminando mis rodillas casi como si fuera una diosa griega dándome una imagen de perfección que ni yo creía posible alcanzar, y eso que ni siquiera estaba arreglada para la boda solo era la prueba del vestido, detrás de mi alice y Rose estaban soltando unas cuantas lagrimas.

-por favor chicas no lloren, si de por si me estoy esforzando muchísimo para no llorar yo también- les dije mientras las abrazaba con dificultad mientras recogía el velo kilométrico para no caerme.

-es que hasta este momento bella, espere para verte junto con mi hermano y ahora veo porque cuando tu estas cerca el no puede pensar con coherencia; te ves tan hermosa con ese vestido que resalta tu belleza, no es nada que tu no tengas ya- me dijo alice mientras me abrazaba de vuelta, en un abrazo inusualmente fuerte para alguien como ella.

-si bella pareces casi un ángel, bueno basta de llantos ya, te queda perfecto sabes- me dijo Rose mientras me ayudaba a quitármelo.

-si, pero todo gracias a mis increíbles madrinas- les dije mientras comenzaba a ponerme mi ropa de nuevo.

-bueno solo un poco de ayuda recibiste de nosotras, porque tu eres la que lo rellena de esa forma, no nostras, asi que ahora seguimos con el peinado y maquillaje; hay que decidir que usaras ese dia- me dijo alice mientras me enseñaba por su Laptop imágenes de peinado de boda y maquillajes. El estar haciendo esto de verdad me hacia extrañar a mi mama mas de lo que creí posible, era ella quien debería estar ayudándome con esto pero estaba segura de que de cualquier modo ella me daría sus bendiciones para mi dia especial.

**Edward POV**

Ya solo faltaban días para mi boda con bella y eso me ponía ansioso, pero demasiado feliz al fin estaría con el amor de mi vida, la chica a la que siempre quise y el destino se empeñaba en que no la olvidara pero como olvidar a mi preciosa y perfecta bella si sus ojos color chocolate me hipnotizaban y su cuerpo me cautivaba por completo, sencillamente perfecta; en una sola palabra ella era totalmente inolvidable; a veces cuando yo me dormía y entre mis brazos ella se acurrucaba casi sentía que ella tenia un halo y unas alas saliendo detrás de sus espalda que me envolvía por completo haciéndome olvidar a todos y todo tipo de problemas que me embargaban, su esencia me envolvía y me hacia sentirme en casa, entre sus alas; claro en este mundo éramos unos simples humanos pero ella casi tenia para mi una belleza inhumana, tan preciosa que me hacían doler los ojos, por eso la amaba, porque aun ella siendo perfecta siempre encontraba la manera de ser mas hermosa, como su sencillez y toda su forma de ser me enamoraba mas, no había nada en ella que odiar por mas que mi futuro cuñado me decía sobre bella, "cosas que el consideraba que odiaría de bella" nada me hacia cambiar sobre mi opinión de ella, sabia que ella no era perfecta pero ella era bellamente imperfecta para mi.

-hey hombre, deja de fantasear con mi hermana- dijo Emmett sacándome de mis fantasía con mi bella ángel, con un golpe en la espalda ya que estábamos en el parque con los niños mientras las chicas reflexionaba sobre cosas de la boda aunque yo sabia que siempre que me obligaban a salir de casa, y digo obligar porque no me gustaba estar mucho tiempo lejos de mi futura esposa por lo tanto siempre me encargaban tareas estupidas que me requirieran salir de casa; por eso sabia que cuando me sacaban de casa era porque bella se iba a probar el vestido para sus últimos ajustes, aun fantaseaba sobre como se vería bella con su vestido de novia; pero mi hermana nos hizo seguir todas las tradiciones y por eso estaba ahora aquí disfrutando de la tarde con la pequeña Cloe, hija de Emmett y Rose, y mis dos hijos Elizabeth y Diego, a pesar de que Diego no fuera mi hijo biológico porque claro que sabia que diego sabia que era hijo de Alec; yo ya queria a diego como si fuera mi hijo, claro que le había dicho a bella que queria que diego supiera que yo no era su padre biológico, bella me dijo que le diría todo ese asunto cuando tuviera como unos 8 años un poco mas grande para entender un poco mas el asunto.

-papi, a diego lo están acosando varias niñas- me dijo mi pequeña Eli, señalándome a donde estaba el pequeño diego, que estaba sentado jugando debajo de la sombra de una árbol con su carritos junto con otro niño de su edad pero alrededor de ellos había varias niñas soltando risitas, pero eso a diego no pareció importarle mucho.

- y que tal si tu cuidas a diego como su hermana mayor y tal vez las niñas entiendan que no quieres que estén cerca de diego- le dije a mi pequeña Eli, quien soltó una sonrisa y salio corriendo a donde estaba diego, luego le dijo algo a todas las niñas que salieron corriendo; al cabo de un rato Eli vino corriendo hacia mi yo la alcé en brazos y ella me abrazo fuertemente.

- ¿Qué les dijiste amor?, salieron corriendo- le dije a Eli mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-les dije que todos los niños tenían piojos y que si se acercaban mucho podían saltar a su cabeza y comerse su cabello dejándolas calvas- me dijo Eli sin el menor remordimiento.

-Elizabeth, la verdad ya no te voy a dejar salir con tu tía alice creo que te esta afectando su forma de ser- le dije mientras la bajaba.

-no tu no, porque tía alice me quiere mucho y mami me dijo que alice me quiere mucho asi que no me hace daño como tu dices- me dijo Eli mientras se ponía las manos en jarra y me soltaba su desplante, entonces pude ver que también Eli había adquirido mucho del carácter de bella, bueno que se le podía hacer.

-creo que tu tía alice y tu madre te han enseñado a chantajearme, ¿o no?, pequeña princesita- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-no solamente me dijeron las técnicas de convencimiento- me dijo con palabras muy elevadas que no pensé que ella supiera pero ahora veo que las mujeres en especial son cada vez mas inteligentes a tan corta edad, porque por dios mi pequeña Elizabeth tenia casi tres años y ya sabia todo esto, si obvio que las mujeres son mas inteligente de lo que nos hacen saber a los hombres, ahora admiro mas a las mujeres en mi vida como mi hermosa bella, mi Elizabeth, mi hermana Alice y mi amiga Rose, sabia que ellas solo nos hacían pensar a nosotros que teníamos el control de la casa cuando sabíamos que en realidad en cuestiones de un matrimonio ellas tienen todas las riendas de nuestra vida y eso me alegraba ya que sin bella sabia que estaría totalmente perdido cuidando yo solo a una niña.

-Wow, mi pequeña creo que te subestime ahora ve a jugar ya entendí tu mensaje claramente, recibido mi generala- le dije a Eli mientras le hacia un saludo militar que le saco a ella una sonrisa y se fue hacia los columpios.

-entonces Edward, tu hija también te controla- me dijo Emmett al poco tiempo de que Eli se fue.

-si, totalmente, ¿Por qué?- le dije con curiosidad.

-no eres el único, esas pequeñas niñas nos tienen colgando de su pequeño dedo; nunca pensé que una niña me controlaría de esta manera, pero esa niña puede hacer que me deje que me ponga maquillaje y me ponga alitas de hada sin chistar- me dijo Emmett mirando a Cloe con ojos de adoración.

-claro son las nenas de papi, como son las únicas niñas por ahora las adoras mas pero si tienes mas niñas ellas con las niñas de papi y mi hijo es la adoración de su madre- le dije a Emmett también con palabras sinceras, Elizabeth también me hacia hacer cosas ridículas sin siquiera chistar, eso me hacia sonreír por la manera en que mi vida había cambiado con la sola presencia de Bella y ahora nuestros hijos.

**Bella POV**

Justo a las 4:00 p.m los chicos regresaron a casa con los niños; Rose, Alice y yo habíamos preparado ya la cena asi que ahora solo estábamos viendo la televison en el sillón de la sala.

-hola amor- me dijo Edward mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me besaba suavemente, pronto ese beso se volvió un poco insistente

-hey tortolos guarden la candela para esa noche especial, ya no falta mucho- nos dijo alice con voz seria aunque se notaba la gracia en su voz.

-por dios, a mi todavía se me hacen muchas las horas como para esperar tocar a este hermoso ángel, segura que no quieres que adelantemos nuestra luna de miel, amor- me dijo Edward mientras me sentaba en su regazo y me besaba discretamente cerca del lóbulo de mi oreja y luego soplando encima de las marcas de sus besos causándome un estremecimiento de placer y me sentó precisamente en donde inmediatamente sentí un bulto contra mi trasero y pronto supe que era.

-No estoy segura si sigues haciendo eso pero…, Oh dios, no lo hagas, espera hasta la noche de bodas ahí podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo, VALE- le dije un poco desesperada y frustrada de que no había podido estar con Edward desde no se demasiado tiempo, por lo que ansiaba aun mas el hecho de que me tocara.

-uff bella, esta empezando a hacer calor aquí, si quieres nos vamos y los ayudamos a cuidar a los niños- dijo Rose con una sonrisita de complicidad.

-no tu no vas a hacer nada y tu te esperas hasta cuando sea el momento por el momento ve a tomar una ducha de agua fría que bien que la necesitas- le dije a Edward quien solo alzo las manos en un gesto inocente.

-hey calma, yo solo decía pero si tu quieres esperar, será mas caliente el hecho de que no te eh tocado en demasiado tiempo amor, asi que no sabes mis nuevas técnicas y movimientos, te sorprenderán y te dejaran sin aire- me dijo el muy maldito hombre sexy de mi prometido en el oído pero lo suficientemente claro para que lo escucharan mis amigas quienes solo soltaron unos grititos de emoción mientras Edward se levanto y se fue arriba.

-por dios bella, yo que tu después de eso me le tiraba encima a ese hombre, no es que mi Emmett no sea sexy solo que Edward es un ser candente y destila candela por cualquier poro que se le respire, hay que aceptarlo alice tu hermano es muy sexy- dijo Rose sin vergüenza, alice solo soltó una risa.

-mi querida amiga eso ya lo sabia porque crees que mucho tiempo estuve espantándole a todas las zorras que se le acercaban solo con la intención de querer acostarse con el- dijo alice mientras iba a la cocina por las palomitas que estaban en el microondas.

- y entonces yo no califico como una de ellas- le dije a alice con verdadera curiosidad.

-pues tal vez un poco, pero tu ya tienes derecho de antigüedad con el asi que ya te conozco para saber como eres asi que te permito que te acuestes libremente con mi hermano ya que ustedes saben lo que hacen pero aun asi cuido a mi hermano, por eso creo que tu eres perfecta para el, necesita alguien que lo domine un poco, ¿no crees?- me dijo alice con una sonrisita mientras volvía con un bowl lleno de palomitas.

_**El dia de la boda (al fin)**_

La noche anterior Jasper y Emmett se llevaron a Edward para que durmiera en otro lugar ya que alice le había pedido de favor a Jasper que si podía apartar a Edward de mi un dia entero mientras ellas me preparaban asi que me esperaba un dia muy pesado; esa mañana ni siquiera alice toco la puerta solo entro a la habitación, cargando con varias bolsas entre ellas la de mi vestido, Rose detrás de ella con unas cajas metálicas donde supuse que ellas cargaban las cosas necesarias para maquillarme y peinarme. Al cabo de un rato alice me miro de una manera que me dijo todo sin palabras "tienes que sacar tu trasero de esa cama y metete a bañan que tengo prisa para dejarte espectacular", si alice y yo nos entendíamos tan bien que sabia que iba a decir, tan pronto como estuve lista con mi cabello húmedo y una blusa que tuviera botones enfrente para quitarla mas fácil encima de mi peinado y maquillaje. Alice me sentó en una silla rápidamente y comenzó a trabajar habilidosamente con la secadora y un cepillo redondo en la otra mano mientras tomaba mi cabello mechón por mechón y sacaba la humedad de el, al cabo de casi una hora de secado, alice tomo una tipo diadema y me la puso para alejar los cabellos sueltos de mi cara para que ella comenzara a hacerme tratamientos de limpieza y otras cosas, me dejo con la mascarilla unos 15 minutos y rápidamente me la quito con un pañuelo mojado de alguno otro tratamiento que cuando mi piel estuvo libre de aquella crema sentí un profundo agradecimiento hacia alice ya que esa crema hizo que mi piel se sintiera estupenda y al mismo tiempo sentí como cada poro de mi cara respiraba libre de impurezas, para terminar con el tratamiento de mi cara me puso una crema y ahora se dirigió para manejar mi cabello con maestría, sentí como comenzaba a moldear mi cabello para cuando termino después de casi dos horas y media me enseño el resultado en un espejo de mano; me quede sin aire me había alzado el pelo en un recogido y muy elaborado moño todo mi cabello castaño ahora estaba recogido firmemente con unos profundos rizos pareciendo casi una muñeca, alrededor de mi cara había dejado uno cortos mechones rizado para que completaran el look completamente, Alice se fue y pronto llego Rose para sacar rápidamente su estuche de maquillaje y comenzó a hacer su habilidoso trabajo, para cuando termino después de una hora, me paso el espejo para ver el trabajo terminado entre mis dos madrinas y mis mejores amigas, tenia unos ojos con una café muy luminoso de manera que se veía un look natural glam porque mis ojos tenían un delineado muy delicado y pestañas postizas que enmarcaban mis ojos de manera muy hermosa destacando el color de mis ojos, mis mejillas solo con muy poco rubor y mis labios con uno poco de labial color coral brillante.

-Wow, Rose eres una artista en este tipo de cosas, muchas gracias- le dije mientras me levantaba al fin de la silla y la abrazaba fuertemente, ella solo sonrió con sorpresa y me regreso el abrazo.

-por favor bella eres nuestra amiga y nosotras solo queremos lo mejor para ti; te ves totalmente hermosa, ven vamos a comer algo todavía nos quedan como una hora y media antes de ponerte el vestido- me dijo Rose mientras salía de la habitación cuando baje ya tenían toda una comida preparada y alice estaba comiendo al lado de Eli, quien ya tenia un recogido también muy lindo con unos chonguitos muy lindos supuse que fue alice quien la arreglo, al entrar Eli corrió a abrazarme.

-mami te ves muy bonita- me dijo mientras la alzaba cuidadosamente la sentarme Eli fue a terminar de comer mientras yo me devoraba lo de mi plato gustosa, hasta que me di cuenta de que era comida china y deliciosa por cierto.

-supongo que nadie hizo esto- les dije mientras recogía mi plato.

-por supuesto que no la mandamos a pedir, hoy no vas a cocinar, por lo que mejor decidimos esto, ahora anda sube que todavía tenemos que ponerte el vestido, sube primero ya que te tienes que ponerte la ropa interior para este vestido y nada de excusas quiero que te la pongas sin rechistar sin no te la pusiste para cuando yo este ahí arriba yo misma te la pondré y no estoy bromeado asi que rápido- me amenazo alice con una sonrisita maquiavélica que me decía la sinceridad de sus palabras Salí casi disparada hacia mi habitación viendo la ropa interior encima de la cama, estaba demasiado pequeña para mi pero bueno, el sostén era de encaje blanco con unos cuantos brillantes justo en medio del sostén en un broche muy delicado y pequeño, mis pantis eran también de encaje blanco muy delicado con uno pequeñísimo brillante en el moño que decoraba el frente de la panti y detrás de la ropa interior pequeña que ahora usaba había una pequeñísima abertura justo donde la espalda perdía el nombre y tenia forma de gota, por supuesto una pequeña abertura pero muy insinuante, cuando al fin me las puse me envolví en una toalla mientras esperaba a mis amigas para ponerme el vestido al cabo de una rato entraron con unas pequeñas cajitas en las manos, rápidamente Rose saco mi vestido de la bolsa y entre alice y Rose pasaron el vestido por encima de mi cabeza cuando al fin el Zipper cerro Rose vino con el listón de seda que lleva este vestido justo marcando mi cintura, se amaraba en un elaborado moño pero por supuesto Rose experta en todo arreglo mi moño habilidosamente alrededor de mi cintura, alice se acerco a mi con el delicado velo en sus manos, alice arreglo el velo con unos broche que se escondieron entre mi pelo habilidosamente.

-bueno esto es algo usado, fue un diseño mío también que iba con un hermoso vestido pero inmediatamente vi el vestido supe que te la regalaría- me dijo Rose mientras me ponía una hermosa tiara justo en el limite de mis elaborado rizos.

-estos son nuevos directos de Tiffany y regalo de tu muy querido hermano- me dijo alice mientras de una cajita sacaba un delicado y brillante collar para ponérmelo, también de la caja saco unos aretes en forma de gota hermosamente decorados.

-esta es mía asi que quiero que la cuides- me dijo Rose mientras de otra cajita saco una delicada liga hecha de seda y satén, decorada con un pequeño moño, con cuidado levanto mi falda y sentí como las frías manos de Rose colocaron la ligar un poco mas arriba de la mitad de mi muslo un lograr difícil de alcanzar para Edward.

-y esto es algo que perteneció a nuestra abuela, es una reliquia familiar- me dijo alice mientras de otra caja mas elaborada saco un broche bellamente decorado con diamantes blancos y en forma de flor las hojas eran perlas acomodadas entre si para simular la forma perfectamente, alice se acerco y lo coloco justo debajo de mi escote logrando que el vestido luciera resplandeciente.

-bueno ya tienes las cuatro cosas, asi que ahora estas lista- me dijo Rose mientras destapaba al fin el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenia en mi habitación, dejándome ver a una hermosa mujer que parecía en verdad un ángel con el velo rodeándome como una aura muy delicada y fina, no parecía yo.

-Wow, me veo…- me quede sin palabras, porque sinceramente no sabia que decir.

-te ves hermosa sencillamente- me dijo una voz grave detrás de mi, voltee a ver a mi hermano Emmett apoyado en el marco de la puerta sonriendo de lado, yo casi corrí a abrazarlo pero el me detuvo.

-alto nena, no querrás arruinar el gran trabajo de mi novia y alice, realmente te ves hermosa Bells- me dijo Emmett mientras me abrazaba delicadamente.

- ¿y las chicas?- le dije a Emmett mientras me sentaba en la cama para sacar la caja de los zapatos de la caja de Jimmy Choo.

-se fueron a arreglar la verdad todavía queda como una media hora antes- me dijo Emmett mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-y tu crees que logre terminar de arreglarse- le dije a Emmett mientras me acomodaba los tacones.

-claro, Rose y alice a diario logran estar estupendas en menos de quince minutos mas con 30 minutos- me dijo mientras del saco de su esmoquin saco una bolsita y al abrirla saco una pulsera muy delicada.

- de parte de quien es el regalo- le dije con curiosidad mientras Emmett cerraba la pulsera en mi muñeca, a pesar de ser sencilla resplandecía contra mi pálida piel.

-es de parte de Jacob, como signo de paz, ya que lo invitaste ira con Leah y los dos niños- me dijo mientras terminaba de cerrar la pulsera.

-bueno cuando lo vea lo agradeceré- le dije mientras me ponía de pie.

-papa esta abajo entretenido con los nietos, ya sabes, creo que le afecto eso de ser abuelito no crees- me dijo Emmett mientras me acompañaba al piso de abajo.

-MAMI TE VES MUY BONITA- grito Eli mientras ella estaba entretenida con su abuelito, tanto como mi papa como mi niña estaban muy bien vestido supuse que fue cosa de alice también.

-gracias amor, tu también mi guapo diego- le dije a mi bebe de un año y medio que me sonreía estirándome los brazos desde el piso, yo lo tome en brazos sin dudar, el me abrazo y escondió su cabeza en mi hombro.

-te es mui bonita mami- me dijo con un adorable balbuceo mi hermoso diego.

-gracias mi bebe- le dije mientras lo ponía en mi regazo con cuidado.

-pero mami yo ya no soy un bebe, soy un niño grande- me dijo diego mientras se bajo de mi regazo y hacia un gesto que me recordó a Alec cuando me reclamaba algo.

-bien mi niño grande lo siento, anda ve a jugar- le dije mientras le acariciaba su cabecita ahora cubierta por espesos rizos rubios.

-bien ya estamos listas, vamonos- dijo alice luciendo radiante en un vestido lila de un solo hombro que se ajustaba a su delicada silueta de manera increíble y claro Rosalie luciendo un vestido igual al de alice pero claro que Rose hizo lucir a ese vestido mas sensual con tan solo usarlo. Al cabo de una media hora llegamos a la iglesia donde ya no había nadie fuera solo nosotros.

-bueno entonces, solo fórmense como planeamos, OK- dijo alice rápidamente organizándonos, cuando ya había llegado mi turno de pasar del brazo de mi padre no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa pero claro esos nervios se desvanecieron en cuanto entre y en el altar vi a Edward luciendo mas que perfecto y radiante, se me hicieron centurias el tiempo que tardamos en recorrer el pasillo cuando al fin mi padre dejo mi mano encima de las de Edward me sentí de nuevo en casa, y sus ojos destilaban felicidad, sus hermosos ojos verdes parecían destellar de alegría, ni siquiera le preste atención a todo lo que dijo el sacerdote en misa, solo preste atención en cuanto vino la parte que nos uniría a Edward y a mi en matrimonio.

-Isabella Marie Swan aceptas a Edward Anthony Cullen como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe- me dijo el sacerdote con voz clara.

-Acepto- conteste con voz alegre.

-Edward Anthony Cullen aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan como tu legítima esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe- repito el sacerdote.

-Acepto- dijo Edward con voz clara.

-Ahora se hará la entrega de los anillos- dijo el sacerdote mientras bendecía y rociaba con agua bendita nuestros anillos antes de volverlos a poner en el cojin que sostenía Eli.

- Isabella Marie Swan te entrego este anillo como signo de amor, fidelidad y adoración, de que nunca dejare de estar a tu lado, te apoyare en los momentos difíciles y que apreciare cada momento que pase contigo lo atesorare como un millón de diamantes- me dijo Edward mientras me ponía el anillo en el dedo corazón.

-Edward Anthony Cullen te entrego este anillo como signo de mi entrega, amor, amistad, fidelidad y honestidad, de que siempre estaré para apoyarte en los momentos difíciles, de que nada me separara de ti y que te amo tanto como todas las estrellas que existen en este universo- le correspondí mientras le ponía el anillo ahora a el.

-por el poder que me confiere la iglesia los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- anuncio el sacerdote mientras Edward me acerco y me beso suavemente mientras enlazaba nuestras manos, para luego voltearnos y ponernos frente a todos los invitados que aplaudían alegremente. Llegamos a la recepción en el auto lujoso de Edward, un hermoso mercedes plateado. Antes de entrar a la recepción Edward me detuvo y me planto un beso de los serios de los que me auguraban algo candente para nuestra noche de bodas.

-te amo- me dijo separándose de mi con un suspiro.

-yo también te amo- le dije mientras le daba un beso breve.

- Señoras y señores les presento al señor y la señora Cullen, démosles un muy fuerte aplauso- dijo el presentador al entrar sentí como la alegría de mi familia y amigos era contagiosa.

-ahora harán su primer baile marido y mujer escogida por el señor Cullen como sorpresa para su nueva mujer- dijo el presentador antes de que el grupo comenzara a tocar la canción suavemente, la verdad queria escucharla porque Edward había mantenido en secreto nuestro vals dijo que seri hasta este momento en que la escucharía, solo comenzamos a mecernos al ritmo de la música.

**(Canción: Entre tus alas- Camila; esta canción me encanta a parte de que pensé que era perfecta ya que va con el titulo del fic, bueno disfrútenla y luego me dicen que les pareció)**

**Entre tus alas**

**Siempre fui**

**Esclavo de la libertad**

**De esos que saben flotar**

**Y que besan el cielo**

**Y hasta a que**

**Apareciste por ahí**

**Me decidí aterrizar**

**Y quedarme en tu suelo**

**Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión**

**Mi. alma reconoció**

**Tu voz**

**Y así**

**Se fue detrás de ti mi corazón**

**[Coro]**

**Vuelo entre tus alas**

**Despierto entre tu alma**

**Y mi paz (y mi paz)**

**En mi, ya son**

**Viajo en tu mirada**

**Me elevas**

**Soy mejor de lo que fui**

**Por ti Amor**

**Y hasta hoy**

**Pensaba que era libertad**

**Estaba en otro lugar**

**Y hoy la llevo por dentro**

**Me asome al laberinto de tu amor**

**Aquí encontré mi verdad**

**Y en ti esta lo que quiero**

**Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión**

**Mi al****ma reconoció**

**Tu voz**

**Y así**

**Se fue detrás de ti mi corazón**

**[Coro]**

**Vuelo entre tus alas**

**Despierto entre tu alma**

**Y mi paz (y mi paz)**

**En mi, ya son**

**Viajo en tu mirada**

**Me elevas**

**Soy mejor de lo que fui**

**Por ti Amor**

**Viajo en tu mirada**

**Soy mejor de lo que fui**

**Por ti Amor****….**

**Siempre fui esclavo de la Libertad**

**Contigo puedo tocar**

**Lo que soñé**

**Tanto tiempo**

Sentí como me escocían los ojos de las lágrimas que pugnaba por salir pero sabía que si lloraba arruinaría el maquillaje.

-totalmente dedicada a ti, amor- me susurro Edward en el oído, antes de que fuéramos separado para bailar el baile con los padres, pero si mi madre no estaba aquí quien se haría pasar por mi mama, entonces vi a Sue, la novia de mi papa estos últimos meses, solo sonreí sabia que mi padre la amaba verdaderamente y eso me hacia feliz que el volviera a amar después de lo que paso con mi madre.

-entonces Sue es la chica de tus sueños papa- le dije mientras bailábamos la canción.

-si ella es, estoy seguro, pronto me casare con ella; pero no creas que algo como esto, yo quiero algo más sencillo y ella esta de acuerdo- me dijo mi padre totalmente sonrojado.

-te quiero padre, nunca lo olvides- le dije mientras lo abrazaba, seguía el turno de los padres de Edward.

-Bella te ves hermosa- me dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa amable.

-y usted esta guapo- le dije mientras bailábamos suavemente.

**(Canción: ****You're Beautiful- James Blunt, esta canción me hace llorar esta Linda chequenla).**

**My life is brilliant.**

**My love is pure.**

**I saw an angel.**

**Of that I'm sure.**

**She smiled at me on the subway.**

**She was with another man.**

**But I won't lose no sleep on that,**

**'Cause I've got a plan.**

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**

**You're beautiful, it's true.**

**I saw you face in a crowded place,**

**And I don't know what to do,**

**'Cause I'll never be with you.**

**Yeah, she caught my eye,**

**As we walked on by.**

**She could see from my face that I was,**

**Fucking high,**

**And I don't think that I'll see her again,**

**But we shared a moment that will last till the end.**

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**

**You're beautiful, it's true.**

**I saw you face in a crowded place,**

**And I don't know what to do,**

**'Cause I'll never be with you.**

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**

**You're beautiful, it's true.**

**There must be an angel with a smile on her face,**

**When she thought up that I should be with you.**

**But it's time to face the truth,**

**I will never be with you.**

Mientras terminaba la canción le toco el turno a los hermanos, Emmett se meció conmigo mientras yo trataba de no llorar.

-por favor bella este es un momento en el que deberías llorar y no lloras quien te entiende- me dijo Emmett con una sonrisa yo solo menee la cabeza y lo abrase.

-te quiero Emmett- le dije mientras seguía abrazada de el hasta que termino la canción.

-bueno y ahora dejaremos que la pareja se tome unas fotos antes de comenzar la fiesta- dijo el presentador.

-y, ¿ahora que?- le dije con una sonrisa a Edward mientras lo besaba suavemente.

-unas fotos y ya disfrutaremos de nuestra fiesta- dijo Edward mientras comenzaba a venir nuestra familia a tomarse las fotos familiares, pero entonces aparecieron alguien que no creí volver a ver juntos.

-hola bella, te ves hermosa- me dijo Iram, uno de los mejores amigos de Alec y todos los demás chicos de la banda estaban ahí detrás de el, incluida Jackie.

-Bella, que bonita te ves- me dijo Jackie mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

-Chicos esta si es una sorpresa para mi- les dije mientras los abrazaba con cariño a cada uno.

-pues en realidad fue Edward quien nos invito a cantar los dos vals y a la fiesta- me dijo Iram con una sonrisa.

-ustedes tocaron, no me di cuenta- les dije con sinceridad.

-por supuesto que no teniendo en tu vida ahora a este bombón- dijo Jackie causando que Edward soltar una carcajada.

-bueno y que te pareció su primer canción- me dijo Iram.

-muy bonita, ¿tu la escribiste Iram?- le dije con verdadera curiosidad.

-Ammmm… no, por supuesto que no bella de verdad tú crees que yo escribiría asi, no ni en un millón de años; la escribió… Alec justo antes de morir fue la ultima canción que nos dejo- dijo Iram con un susurro, entonces de verdad llore Edward me acuno en su pecho, el sabia que lloraba porque al fin con esto era el verdadero mensaje de amor que Alec me dejo y no alcanzo a cantarme el mismo, peor claro me la dejo como una declaración lejana de que el de verdad conocía el verdadero amor que yo sentí por Edward y Alec lo sabia incluso cuando se caso conmigo.

**AH, hola chicos ****estoy de vuelta y muy bronceada después de irme de paseo con mi familia a La playa Miramar y la costa esmeralda en Veracruz, asi es estuve en Tampico y Veracruz, bueno y después de unas vacaciones y cosas que me inspiraran pues al fin aquí esta el capi que muchos creo que esperaban por esos espero muchos reviews de que les pareció si porque a parte la semana pasada el viernes para ser precisos fue a una boda, de la hija de mi madrina, fue tan linda asi que mucho de lo que vi me sirvió para este Cap, espero que les haya gustado mucho, ahora agradecimientos a mis nuevas chicas agregadas en esta aventura asi como Krisstabella que acepto mejor de lo que pensaba su papel de villana bien por ti, y ahora se como contestar reviews, creo asi que cada Review que me manden será respondido aunque me tarde todo el dia, muchísimas gracias por su paciencia, ahora que tengo el Internet en casa ya no tengo excusa pero bueno me disculpo por no haber subido el domingo pasado pero mejor tarde que nunca, y a parte porque me EMOCIONE demasiado leyendo la saga completa de Vampire Academy, esta genial deberían leerla chicos, y ahora mismo estoy leyendo el libro 5 de la casa de la noche que en ingles se llama hunted, todavía no lo termino pero esta genial, y ahora les quiero decir a las chicas que me pase por sus fics que me encantaron, algunos no les entendí mucho pero supongo que se aclararan mis dudas en otros caps, bueno solo queria agradecerles mucho su apoyo a los segadores con voz que me mandan sus mensajitos de apoyo, sugerencias; muchísimas gracias A TODOS ustedes, no saben cuanto me alegra el dia ver sus reviews en mi correo y mas el saber que esto siendo haciendo algo que ustedes consideren bueno; solo les doy que el adelanto de el sig Cap. vas ser la luna de miel iuuuuuuu, va estar bueno jajajaaja, nos vemos chicos y otra aclaración mas **_**NO TENGO FACEBOOK**_**, aunque tenga Internet sinceramente chicos no me gusta mucho esa onda del FACE pero como quiera ya les deje mi correo para quien quiera me agrega y hacia charlamos un rato para cualquier duda o sugerencia.**

**Besos Sangrientos y abrazos eternos**

**A todas mis vampiritos y lobitas del mundo**

**Las amo**

**XoXo**

**Krystel01**


	25. 25 Siempre Tuya

Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer su servidora solo tratara de hacer una buena historia con esos personajes. Claro que será una historia donde todos serán humanos; Edward y Alice, bella y Emmett claro que Rosalie y Jasper son hermanos.

**25.- Siempre Tuya.**

**(Dedicadísimo a todos los chicos y chicas que me han puesto en sus favoritos, alertas, reviews, etc. Muchísimas gracias por estarme apoyando en todo el fic, sin ustedes no seguiría aquí; bueno como ya sabrán después de este capi ya solo nos queda el final, buuuuua; y como siempre digo no seria nada sin sus palabras de aliento cuando a su querida autora le entra lo depresivo y se quiere cortar las venas con hojas de lechuga, jajaja, bueno espero que me sigan acompañando hasta el final y espero sus comentarios en estos capis finales, besos)**

**Bella POV**

-Ya estas mejor, amor- me dijo Edward mientras me sentaba en una silla cercana después de mi arranque de emotividad al recordar a Alec.

-si solo que aun no logro superar esto, lo siento si te molesta un poco mi locura- le dije con una sonrisa triste mientras pasaba con cuidado una servilleta debajo de mis ojos para secar las lagrimas restantes.

-no es una molestia, yo te prometí amarte en las buenas y en las malas, asi que te apoyare no importa que, aun con locura y todo eres hermosa y completamente sexy para mi- me dijo Edward mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus calidas manos y me besaba como solo el sabia hacerlo; ¡Y vaya que sabia hacerlo!, este hombre lograba dejarme sin aliento con un solo beso suyo no me podía imaginar lo que pasaríamos esta noche…

-basta tortolos, si no, no habrá Luna de Miel en Maui- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es Maui?- le dije a Edward con voz mas alegre.

-Diablos alice no podrías cerrar la boca por solo un momento- le dijo Edward mientras la despeinaba un poco.

-no Edward porque ya va siendo hora de que se vayan, y no se preocupen por sus bebes saben que Jasper y yo estamos encantados de tener a nuestros sobrinos favoritos por una semana, claro que ustedes se estarán divirtiendo- nos dijo alice en un doble sentido que me hizo sonrojar.

-bueno en eso tienes razón, ven bella es hora de irnos- me dijo Edward mientras salíamos de la boda discretamente y me llevaba a un auto que condujo hasta una pista privada y ahí estaba el avión de los Cullen.

-nos vamos ya- le dije con una sonrisita de complicidad y ansiosa.

-claro, ya no puedo esperar a estar toda una noche contigo para hacerte toda mía… de nuevo- me dijo mientras me besaba apasionadamente y deslizaba sus manos por mi cuerpo encima del fino material de mi vestido de novia, causándome un escalofrío de placer al sentir como la calidez de sus manos me hacían sentir de nuevo viva.

-basta aun no, al menos hasta que estemos en el avión- le dije sintiéndome atrevida al decirle esto, el solo soltó una carcajada.

-asi que quieres tu tarjeta del club de las alturas- me dijo mientras acariciaba mis brazos con suavidad haciendo que sintiera mi estomago lleno de sensaciones rebosantes.

-no, bueno si pero quiero hacer esto sin que no interrumpan- le dije mientras me abrazaba a su firme torso.

-bueno esperare- dijo mientras me ayudaba a bajar del auto y me llevaba a las escaleras para subir al avión, ya dentro Edward hablo con el piloto y a las asistentes de vuelo les dio otras instrucciones.

-te necesito conmigo Edward Cullen, ¡ya!- le dije mientras lo veía acercarse de nuevo a mi, el sonrió de lado haciéndolo lucir mas sexy, si es que eso era posible.

-Claro señora Cullen, me excita cuando me das ordenes porque te hace ver dominante, claro que me dejaría dominar por ti en cualquier momento si tu eres mi dueña, porque ya lo eres de todos modos- me dijo mientras me tomaba en brazos y me cargaba hasta una habitación que tenia el avión ahí me acomodo sobre la cama y me comenzó a besar en serio primero por mi cuello para luego deslizar sus labios por un punto sensible detrás de mi oreja, siguió besando con mas insistencia ese punto que me llevo al deliro completo, sentí como se ponía sobre mi en cuatro patas, sus manos se deslizaron bajo la falda de mi vestido y descubrí mis piernas bajo este, el se deleito con mis sedosas piernas hasta que sus manos llegaron al borde de mi ropa interior que ya estaba húmeda a causa de sus eróticas caricias y el efecto tan poderoso que tenia mi cuerpo ante su calor, era casi como si nuestros cuerpos se recordaran mutuamente y estuvieran dispuestos a volver a revivir la pasión que sentíamos. Pero digamos que esa noche solo nos dedicamos a tocarnos porque después Edward me dijo que por ahora solo descansaríamos y llegaría lo bueno hasta el hotel, solo solté un suspiro de frustración que de nuevo hizo reír a Edward pero me fui a cambiar por algo más cómodo para dormir. Al dia siguiente llegamos a Maui, Hawai y viajamos por sus hermosas carreteras hasta llegar a un hermoso resort llamado Marriott, cuando bajamos del auto era como si fuéramos de la realiza porque nos recibieron con millones de atenciones, al llegar a nuestra habitación por fin sentí como mis nervios reaccionaba de nuevo, al cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros sentí como mi cuerpo se incendiaba mientras Edward me abrazaba por detrás y me comenzaba a levantar mi blusa de tirantes que tenia puesta a causa del clima tan caliente, asi comenzó a caer primero mi ropa, dejándome al descubierto con mis bragas color negro con detalles en encaje y hizo que Edward me viera con sus ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria.

-te ves tan deliciosa en eso solamente, por mi siempre andarías asi- me dijo Edward en le odio causando que mi cuerpo se convulsionara de placer al sentir como su lengua se deslizaba detrás de mi cuello y soplaba encima causándome una sensación deliciosamente placentera para mi ardiente cuerpo.

-Ahora me toca a mi, sexy señor Cullen- le dije s mientras me volteaba para enfrentarlo mientras tomaba las solapas de su camisa y comenzaba a desabrochar rápidamente los botones al final me desespere y termine rompiendo los últimos tres botones.

-Wow, bella eso fue en extremo sexy- me dijo mientras me levantaba y yo trababa mis piernas en sus caderas logrando sentir por esta posición su dureza perfectamente contra mi centro ya húmedo a través de mi ropa interior y Edward aun tenia los molestos pantalones, me puso encima de la cama con un poco mas de fuerza mientras me quitaba lo que quedaba de mi ropa dejándome al desnudo frente a el.

-hermosa con ropa y divina sin ella, eres un ángel completamente- me dijo Edward mientras comenzaba besando mis pies para ir subiendo por mis largas piernas y besar el hueso sobresaliente de mis caderas enrollando su lengua sobre esa parte de mi causándome unos gemidos por la sensación de su lengua contra mi piel sensible, mientras su manos se metían detrás de mi y se dedicaron a acariciar mi espalda y baja aun mas hasta llegar a mi trasero y darle un apretón que me hizo brincar de la cama con sobresaltó, nunca espere que el fuera capaz de eso, su boca seguía cubriendo mi cuerpo de besos hasta que llego a mis pechos ahí puso su atención y se dedico a besar las puntas de mis pechos sacándome varios sonoros gemido con su nombre, eso impulso a Edward a seguir con su trabajo desesperada porque el aun siguiera con sus pantalones, baje mis manos por su fuerte torso y llegue hasta el botón de sus pantalones, lo saque de un tiron y baje el cierre con lentitud al pasar sobre su muy alterada entrepierna, el siseó entre dientes al pasar mis manos sobre esa delicada parte.

-te gusta que yo sea dominante no, creo que ahora me toca a mi- le dije mientras invertía los papeles y lo ponía a el sobre la cama para sacar con ansias el resto de sus ropa dejándolo ante mi desnudo, un completo espectáculo para mis ojos.

-Dios bella te necesito, ven a mi, sexy ángel- me dijo mientras trataba de nuevo de ponerse sobre mi pero yo me pues sobre el y en es movimiento sentí como Edward entraba en mi de una sola estocada dura y firme sacándome un grito de puro placer.

-Dios Edward eres increíble- le pude decir entre gemidos mientras comenzaba a montarlo fuerte y de el lograba sacar gemidos también, de mi boca solo salían gritos con su nombre mientras seguía brincando sobre el, el tomo mis caderas para lograr mis brincos mas precisos sobre el, eso me llevo al limite de la cordura sentí como comenzaba a formarse esa sensación de nudo en la parte baja de mi estomago, Edward comenzó a moverme con mas rapidez sobre el.

-Si, mas… dale duro… Oh dios Edward, casi…- decía mientras sentí como ese nudo comenzaba a soltarse, mi interior se cerraba entorno a el sacando de Edward un suspiro mientras llegábamos a la cima, el en un movimiento repentino invirtió nuestras posiciones sin separarnos y aun asi yo logre mantenerme firme en el orgasmo yo seguía tocando el cielo con las punta de mis dedos, Edward llego a un segundo orgasmo con la nueva posición causándome a mi ahora un multiorgasmo que me hizo casi delirar mientras yo me estremecía en sus hábiles manos que me acariciaban el cuerpo despertando miles de sensación que creí dormidas, cuando al fin bajamos de ese paraíso ambos estábamos cubiertos por una brillante capa de sudor evidenciando nuestra pasión. Edward se derrumbo a mi lado soltando un suspiro de satisfacción.

-te amo demasiado bella- me dijo mientras me acercaba a su costado yo estire la ligera sabana sobre nosotros para poder abrazar a mi increíble esposo.

-yo también te amo tanto como estrellas tiene el universo- le dije mientras me estiraba par besarlo con dulzura, el me correspondió tomando mi rostro entre sus calidas manos y me acercaba mas a el si era posible.

-¿Qué tal si damos otra probada de lo resistente que es la cama?-me dijo Edward con una sonrisa traviesa mientras sus manos se afianzaban en mi cintura, yo me solté a reír ante su pregunta.

-no se, ¿puedes?, la mayoría de los hombre después de algo tan intenso ya no se recuperan- le dije picándolo un poco para mi satisfacción personal.

-pero esta claro que yo no soy como la mayoría de lo hombres o ¿no?- me dijo mientras me besaba rudamente sacándome un gemido.

-esta claro- le dije mientras comenzaba a besarlo con mas pasión, mientras sentí como se volvía a poner entre mi piernas me acerco mas a el yo envolví mis piernas a su alrededor mientras el me separaba un poco de la cama y entraba en mi lentamente sacándome gemidos entre cada estocada que deba certeramente, de pronto tomo puso mis piernas sobre sus hombros dándole asi una posición para entrar en mi mas profundamente sacándome alaridos de placer, sus certeros movimientos me estaba haciendo ver estrellitas, literalmente mientras sentía como aumentaba el ritmo de sus movimientos haciendo que me llevaba a otro mundo con lo que me estaba haciendo, por mi se podría estar acabando el mundo y lo único en lo que pensaba en este momento era en Edward, quien gruño al sentir como mi orgasmo hacia que mi interior se apretara en torno a el logrando hacerlo empezar a sentir su clímax, mientras daba un par de estocadas mas sentí como Edward se removía en mi interior al ser invadido por su orgasmo, ambos acabamos rendidos; estaba claro que Edward no era de los hombres de una sola vez, pero por dios yo ya no podía estaba rendida.

-eso estuvo mejor que el primero en muchos casos- me dijo Edward antes de acostarse a mi lado y ceñir sus manos entorno a mis caderas.

-yo no lo podría haber dicho mejor, amor; sabes que adoro ser la Señora Cullen, me siento poderosa, siento que tengo el fua, jajajaaja- le dije soltándome a reír sin control.

-Bueno bombón es que eres poderosa, tienes poder sobre mí completamente, tienes la fuerza, tienes ese extra que adoro y sobre lo que quieras te daré el mundo si es lo que quieres, serias una muy sexy dominante del mundo, no crees- me dijo Edward mientras sonreía abiertamente y me besaba detrás de la oreja sacándome un suspiro.

-solo una cosa te diré mi amado Edward, tu si sabes que decir para que una mujer se sienta poderosa y eso lo amo de ti, no temes decir que una mujer te tiene comiendo de su mano, ¿no mi sexy Edward?- le dije mientras trababa mis brazos entorno a el.

-claro me tienes loco eso no lo duda nadie, creeme por eso Jasper y tu hermano me molestan a veces- me dijo mientras comenzaba a arrullarme con un suave tatareo, pronto comencé a sentir como el sueño y el cansancio caía sobre mi, antes de caer rendida dije:

-te amo mi Edward…- después se volvió todo brillante en mis sueños.

-yo también te amo con todo lo que soy, mi hermoso Angel- escuche a lo lejos la sensual voz de Edward.

_**Dos meses después….**_

**Edward POV**

Estaba por llegar a casa cuando escuche como la voz de mi bella gritaba, Salí de inmediato del auto arrojando mis cosas al suelo en cuanto pase la entrada y subí las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude para encontrar a bella llorando en el piso del baño.

-¿Qué sucede mi amor? ¿Te duele algo?- le dije histérico mientras comenzaba a revisar a bella, ella solo comenzó a reír entre sollozos.

-no solo fue efecto de la sorpresa y muchos sentimientos se abalanzaron sobre mi- me dijo mientras me abrazaba y escondía su cara entre mi hombro y mi cuello. Puse mis brazos en su espalda mientras trataba de consolarla aunque aun estaba preocupado por ella.

-No entiendo bella, ¿tienes algo malo?- le dije mientras la besaba en la frente ella solo negó y se seco la lagrimas con sus manos.

-no, es solo que estoy embarazada y tengo miedo de que me vuelva a equivocar como lo hice cuando estaba embarazada de Diego, no me cuide lo suficiente y…- me dijo entre sollozos poniéndose histérica de nuevo.

-calma amor no tengas miedo solo… Espera un pequeñísimo momento, rebobina y pausa, ¿dijiste que estas embarazada?- le dije recordando cada palabra que me dijo ella, la principio no procese sus palabras hasta mucho después.

-si Edward estoy embarazada- me dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras me abrazaba con más fuerza y me besaba dulcemente.

-eso es increíble bella, pero entonces, ¿porque lloras?- le dije confundido ya que yo estaba rebosante de felicidad, bella y yo íbamos a tener otro pequeñito, bueno es que yo consideraba a nuestros hijos como si fueran biológicamente míos, ni importa que no fueran producto de nuestro amor, pero este bebe si era la prueba final de nuestro amor.

-porque con Diego cometí muchas burradas y entube sola, pero no quiero volver a estarlo- me dijo ella mientras se acomodaba a mi lado.

-Bella se que a veces no se como procesa la información tu loca cabecita, ¿pero porque pensarías que yo te dejaría sola después de esto?, soy tu esposo y ni loco te dejaría, ya lo dije te amo y eso me impide estar lejos de ti- le dije mientras la besaba dulcemente calmándola un poco.

-si lo se, pero no se de repente me sentí sola, supongo que serán las malditas hormonas la que me hacen esto, siento hacerte pasar por esto, ahora debes pensar que estoy mas loca de lo que ya soy- me dijo mientras se soltaba a reír, la verdad si lo pensaba pero yo la amaba con todo eso.

-si la verdad pienso eso, pero la diferencia es que te amo y tu eres mi loquita, siempre hermosa y perfecta- le dije mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Y asi meses después nacieron mis hermosos trillizos Reneesme Carlie, Amy Sonya y Stefan Caleb.

-Son hermosos Edward- me dijo bella mientras en sus brazos tenia a Nessie y a Amy, yo tenia en mis brazos a mi hijo Stefan dormido tranquilamente mientras ponía su manita en mi brazo y apoyaba su cabecita contra mi pecho suspirando en sus sueños.

-en realidad son perfectos, salieron asi gracias a tu increíble belleza amor- le dije mientras ponía a Caleb en su cunero para que durmiera en paz pero al parecer el tenia otra idea ya que al ponerlo finalmente en su cunero el despertó instantáneamente y se soltó a llorar desesperado.

-al parecer es el chico de papa- me dijo bella mientras miraba la escena enternecida yo solo sonreí y volví a tomar en mi brazos a Caleb esta vez me senté en una silla cercana a la cama de bella.

-creo que extraña tener algo familiar cerca- le dije a bella mientras veía como Caleb inmediatamente comenzaba a cabecear para finalmente dormirse tranquilamente.

-no yo creo que tu olor y tu suave voz lo arrullan, conmigo funciona asi que no me sorprende que nuestros hijos caigan rendidos a tu encanto- me dijo bella mientras ponía a las niñas en sus cuneros con cuidado, para luego volver a sentarse a mi lado y acariciar los rizos cobrizos de mi hijo.

-bueno sabemos que nuestro hijo entonces se tranquilizara mientras lo cuidemos entre los dos, no crees- le dije mientras le pasaba a bella con mucho cuidado a nuestro hijo, el ni siquiera titubeo solo se aferro mas a bella, ella sonrió con ternura, en ese momento entraron Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper.

-Mira quien diría que Edward podría embarazar a mi hermanita de trillizos, es un increíble logro, aparte salieron bonitos- dijo Emmett como siempre con sus inteligentes palabras.

-Rosalie golpea a tu esposo por mi, ya que no tengo ganas de ir hasta allá para golpearlo sin embargo se lo merecer- le dijo bella a Rosalie quien sonrió antes esto y de repente vi como su mano volaba detrás de la cabeza de Emmett y se escuchaba un sonoro zape.

-Auch, me dolió- dijo Emmett en otra reflexión inteligente, por dios, deberíamos convertir a Emmett en sabio del siglo.

-gracias- dijo bella con verdadero agradecimiento

-de nada, se lo merecía- dijo Rose mientras se acercaba a los cuneros y veía a nuestras hijas.

-déjame ver al galán que tienes en los brazos, me tiene encantada, es mi guapo sobrinito- dijo alice mientras extendía los brazos para cargar a Caleb quien después de un rato decidió despertar, cuando pensé que se soltaría a llorar, se soltó a reír.

-mira parece que le agradaste alice, la tía Allie- dijo Rose mientras veía la escena con una sonrisa.

-si ya se seré la tía favorita, verdad mi guapo Caleb; mira tiene los ojos de Edward, igual de ese hermoso tono verde- dijo mientras le hacia cariños a Caleb quien seguía soltando risitas, al parecer de verdad le había gustado alice.

-Bueno aunque también tenemos buenas noticias chicos, no tan buenas como las de ustedes pero creo que buenas- dijo alice mientras le pasaba Caleb a Rose quien lo acuno en sus brazos habilidosamente.

-¿Cuáles son mi querida hermanita?- le dije a Alice mientras le sonreía.

-Jasper y yo no casaremos- dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa y enseñando el pequeño anillo brillando en su dedo.

-al fin, ya era hora, ustedes eran los únicos rebeldes del grupo, Edward y bella ya se casaron y Rose y yo también ya nada mas faltaba ustedes- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa de idiota.

-bueno amigo solo me queda desearles buena suerte chicos y Jasper si lastimas a mi hermana aunque sea un poco, te asesinare lentamente entendiste- le dije a Jasper especialmente con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba mi mano en su espalda a modo de apoyo.

-claro no esperaba menos Edward- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-aparte de que espero a este momento para contártelo, para que estuvieras feliz y no te molestaras en decir mas amenazas- dijo alice con una sonrisita, yo solo me solté a reír.

-bueno amigo te funciono, pero no estés tan seguro que funcione de nuevo si me entero de que algo malo le sucede a Allie- le dije mientras volvía al lado de mi hermosa esposa bella, que se veía mas que perfecta para mi.

**HOOOOOOOOOOOLA chicos, de nuevo estoy por aquí, si no estoy muerta andaba de parranda, jajajajaja, nah solo que últimamente mi cabecita no queria funcionar y bueno la tuve que presionar a parte que tenia la presión del Contest pero todo salio bien y gane segundo lugar, gracias a todos ustedes muchas gracias y como agradecimiento este Cap es para todos mis muy pacientes seguidores, bueno aparte de que estoy súper contenta ya que al fin tengo en mis manos la guía ilustrada de crepúsculo y aun estoy delirando por toda la info. Recibida de este incre libro, Aaaaaaaaaaa, bueno no me haga caso, solo les pido que se den una pasadita por mi nuevo fic "No es nada personal, pero muérete"jajajaaja un poco violento pero vale la pena, y mi ****One shot ganador lo continuare asi que esténse pendientes porque amenazo con seguir escribiendo, sip porque con este fic solo me queda el epilogo y se acabo, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuua, lloro porque fue el fic que me permitió conocer a increíbles personas como ustedes y creanme nunca terminare de agradecerles el apoyo que me dan espacialmente a los chicos que se molestan en escribirme pero mas a los lectores silenciosos que se que son muchos pero creanme chicos no muerdo, jajajajajaja, asi que no tengan miedo de escribirme lo que sea que piensen, aquí estoy para servirles y por ahora estoy un poquito mas ocupada ya que estoy haciendo mi servicio social y bueno consume mucho mi tiempo pero ya que lo tengo que hacer asi que probablemente si actualizo será los fines de semana y no te preocupes Krisstabella estoy bien, se agradece tu preocupación aquí esta tu muy ansiado capi, y siento si no cumple con sus expectativas pero como ya no queria hacerlos esperar mas pues aquí esta, espero darles un excelente final, besos sangrientos y abrazos fríos pero cariñosos.**

**XoXo**

**Krystel01**


End file.
